Things We Do For Love
by James Spookie
Summary: Harry become enamored with Daphne Greengrass and decided that she is the one for him. What will he do to melt the Ice Queen's heart, and will she ever return his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, i don't usually do this, but I will not be continuing What we're Fighting for as...well, The idea was not blossoming, and that sucks. but this story was begging to be written. So my deepest apologies, but I hope that you enjoy this change of direction. Now, well, here's the story.**

* * *

_Every single nerve ending felt as if it were on fire, but he was so exhausted that even the thought of screaming was too much to handle. His head hung limply as he was hunched over just trying to focus on breathing. His wrists were tied down to the arms of the chair with his leg similarly bound. He was naked from the waist up and blood trickled from the two long slashes on his chest. He had also been unburdened of his shoes and socks._

_Blood was also streaming from his famous lightning bolt scar upon his forehead, making its way down between his eyes and dripping from the tip of his nose onto the chair and floor. His normally chaotic hair was matted to his head from sweat_

_The room was windowless and quite cold, and currently very dark, save for the trickle of warm light from beneath the door. Occasionally shadows would pass, and the young man would stiffen in anticipation of another visit._

_Harry Potter took a deep lungful of air and let it out slowly. He was angry at his helplessness and that he was once again seemingly captured by his foe. But even more troubling was that Harry was heartbroken. He was trapped here because he'd allowed himself to believe what Albus Dumbledore had told him was his greatest strength. Harry was captured by the Dark Lord and his followers because Harry had loved._

Harry followed Ron and Hermione onto the Hogwarts Express breathing a deep sigh of relief that he was actually returning to Hogwarts. For a time, it looked that he would have to give up everything and remain with an Aunt and Uncle who hated him. Thankfully the Wizengamot had dismissed the charges and Harry was free to return to school with his fellows.

* * *

Harry suggested they find a cabin together, but Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger reminded him that she and their other friend Ron had to report to the Prefect's cabin for the start of year instruction. This had made Harry, who was already feeling a bit low due to all he had learned over the summer about the coming war and his godfather's new prison as well as his own feeling of inactivity in the war begin to feel worse.

Harry turned to see if Ginny would like to find a place, but Ron's little sister had already disappeared to find her own friends, leaving Harry feeling the fool.

Luck smiled on Harry however when he ran into his fellow year mate Neville Longbottom, who had yet to find a place to sit either. Together, the two boy moved further back into the train until they found a cabin that was inhabited by a girl with very long dirty blond hair and reading a magazine. Harry poked his head inside and asked if they could join her. When the girl nodded, Harry and Neville placed their trunks in the racks and sat down.

"Thank you." Harry smiled at the girl who had lowered her magazine and was observing them rather clinically.

"You're Harry Potter." She said in a soft almost ethereal like voice. Harry looked nervously at Neville who shrugged and then nodded to the girl.

"Yeah, Yeah I am." Harry tried to smile.

"You're Neville Longbottom. Ginny Weasley had a lot of fun with you at the Yule Ball." The girl said, making Neville blush. "I think she would have liked you to ask her out again, but Michael Corner did first."

"Uh…" Neville stammered and Harry looked quite surprised as well.

"I'm sorry, but you haven't told us who you are." Harry said, hoping to take some of the pressure off poor Neville.

"Luna." The girl smiled. Harry found that when she smiled she looked rather angelic. Her eyes were rather large, but the silvery blue made him believe that this girl might be of two worlds. "Luna Lovegood. I'm in Ravenclaw in Ginny's year. We used to play together when we were much younger."

"Do you live near the Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just over the hill on the other side of the village." Luna smiled and then went back to reading her magazine, effectively ending the conversation. Harry turned questioning eyes to Neville who could only shrug.

"So, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Same as always. Boring. Gran dragged me to every single social event and paraded me about like some sort of prize kneazle. I have no idea why. She did tell me that she was rather proud of my grades though. She said I was showing improvement. I didn't think I was doing that well." Neville responded.

"Well, You did spend more time studying last year." Harry pointed out.

"How would you even notice? You were so busy with the tournament and everything." Neville said with a smile that faded almost at once when he saw the pained expression on Harry's face.

"Oi, mate I'm sorry. I just…" It's alright Neville." Harry said, waving off the concern.

"My father and I believe you." Luna said suddenly, drawing Harry and Neville's attention. "That you fought You-Know-Who and that it was he who killed Cedric Diggory. Many people believe you, and those who don't are just frightened that you are telling the truth."

"Uh… Thank you?" Harry said, again looking to Neville for help. Neville had the same look of confusion Harry wore.

They were saved when the door to the cabin opened and Ginny Weasley poked her head in.

"Oh, Hi Harry, Neville." She smiled.

"Hi Ginny." Neville smiled shyly. His face began to turn crimson.

"I think he wants to kiss you now." Luna smiled sweetly and both Ginny and Neville turned a brilliant shade of Red that Harry was sure he'd never seen before in his life.

"Maybe when you and Michael break up you can stop waiting for him to get a clue and ask him out. Or you can just…"

"Would you like to come sit with me and the others Luna. NOW!" Ginny said quickly grabbing her friend by the hand and forcibly yanking her out of her seat and into the corridor. As the door closed behind them the boys heard Ginny beginning to lay into Luna about how certain things were supposed to be private and not explained in epic detail to the people those secrets were about.

"I guess you and Ginny hit it off at the ball better than I thought." Harry smirked and Neville smacked his friend in the arm making Harry yelp before he burst into hysterical laughter. Neville tried looking angry but he couldn't manage for long and started laughing as well.

The two boys began speaking of what typical fifteen year old boys usually speak of. Sports, music and girls. They joked about their room mates and their reputations with the fairer sex and then began to wonder what the new terms classes would be like or who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher might be, as they had not yet had a defense teacher last more than a year.

Gran once told me that the job was jinxed. She said she couldn't remember when Hogwarts had someone last longer than a year." Neville remarked.

"Seems odd that that position is jinxed but none of the others are." Harry replied. "I wonder why?"

Neville could only shrug.

A little while later, Harry was shocked when Cho Chang and two other girls opened the door and said hi. Harry had nurtured a crush on the pretty asian girl for more than a year now, and had even attempted to ask her to the Yule Ball, but she was dating Cedric Diggory at the time.

"Hi, Harry, I was wondering if you and I could talk for a bit, if that's ok?" She asked, looking very confused and nervous.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Harry said anxiously.

"Longbottom, why don't you come out here with us and give them a bit of privacy." The girl with curly brown hair said. Neville looked to Harry who nodded that it would be fine. Neville rose and stepped passed Cho who then took the seat opposite Harry. When the door closed, Cho fidgeted for a moment before she began to speak.

"I ned a favor from you. You see, I've ben having a very hard time this summer, and My parents both thought that maybe by talking to you, I might be able to get some kind of closure or something, because you were there and all." She said softly.

"What is it you're asking me?" Harry asked feeling he already knew what it was she was after."

"I want… No, I need to know what happened. I need to here it from you. I need to know the truth about what happened to Cedric." Cho said pleadingly.

Harry sighed and sat back in his seat. He stared at Cho for a long moment before he spoke.

"You don't know what you're asking." He said, his voice carrying so much pain it made Cho shiver.

"I do." Cho replied. "I know that I'm asking you to tell me everything you witnessed and did. I wish that I wasn't asking this of you, but I have barely slept or eaten anything all summer. I ned to be able to let him go, but I just can't until I know what happened to him."

"Cho, hearing about it isn't going to bring him back." Harry tried.

"I know that." Cho snapped and then apologized. "Don't you think that talking about it with someone might help? I can't imagine it's been easy for you."

"To be honest, it hasn't." HArry admitted. "But…"

"Harry." Cho said, leaning forward and grasping his hands. "Maybe this would be good for the both of us.

Harry looked at their hands clasped together and thought about what she had said and what she had implied. Harry wondered if maybe she had a point and that by talking about what had happened might relieve some of his guilt and pain from that night. Then again, would he be condemning Cho to the same nightmares he had suffered through the summer.

"Please, Harry." Cho begged and Harry sighed in resignation.

Harry decided that Cho would not give up on this and would likely hound him until she got what she wanted. And no matter what he did, whether he remained quiet or told her everything, she was going to hate him. There would be no chance for them to be together. No matter what he decided to do, Cho would never look at him they way she had Cedric. But maybe she could one day forgive Harry for his part in it all, and perhaps even find some peace.

With a very deep sigh, Harry began to tell her of the night of Lord Voldemort's return. Cho listened with tears streaming down her face as Harry told her about how he had saved Cedric and they had taken the cup together for a Hogwarts victory. Cho grasped his hands tighter when Harry told her of Cedric's death and how quick it had been. He then ended the story with Voldemort's return, though he skipped the details and moved on to his escape and his bringing Cedric's body back.

Cho cried softly for a few minutes, holding onto Harry's hands. When she did finally manage to pull herself together she thanked Harry for sharing with her.

"I know that you didn't tell me everything, but I think it was enough. Maybe now I can let go of him." She said tearfully.

"For what it's worth, I'm so sorry." Harry said. Cho waved it off and then to Harry's great surprise, She leaned forward and hugged him very tightly.

"I never doubted your story or what Dumbledore told us, even despite what the Prophet's been saying, but I had to know. I just want you to know that I don't blame you."

With that, she kissed his cheek and stood up to leave. Harry remained seated more than a little confused by what had happened, and how his feeling towards Cho had changed in the last few minutes. It gave rise to the question of whether or not he really fancied her to begin with.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked. Harry looked up and saw that Ron and Hermione were there with Neville looking quite worried about him.

"Yeah, Yeah I think I'm ok." Harry tried to smile.

The three entered the cabin and sat down, Ron and Neville on one side, Hermione next to Harry who was staring into space. Hermione grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No thanks. I think I've done enough talking. I think I just want to…"

"It's ok mate." Ron said with a smile. "We understand."

Harry nodded and leaned back into his seat, shutting his eyes. He felt strangely exhausted after his conversation with Cho. Yet at the same time he felt lighter somehow. Harry hated to think that Cho had been right, but perhaps talking with someone about what had happened had been cleansing.

Harry woke with a start and looked around. Ron, Hermione and Neville all looked at him with concern.

"You alright Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, fine." Harry nodded. "Did I miss the lunch trolley?"

"Yeah, she was here about twenty minutes ago." Ron said.

"You might still catch her. She's probably towards the front of the train." Hermione said.

"Do you guys want anything?" Harry stood, reaching into his trunk for his money bag.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Hermione asked with concern.

"No, I'll be fine. I just want to get something to eat. I don't ned an escort for that." He smiled. Hermione frowned as Ron began rattling off some things for Harry to buy. Harry gave them a wave and slipped out of the cabin and started to make his way towards the front of the train hoping he could find the little old lady with the lunch trolley. He glanced into different cabins as he passed sometimes envying the other students who seemed to have not a care in the world.

Harry found the lunch trolley in the fifth car surrounded by a few people, who like Harry had missed the lady on her first pass. Harry got in line and waited for his turn. As he waited, he noticed a girl two people in line ahead of him that made his breath catch in his throat.

The girl was just a bit shorter than he was with soft honey gold hair that fell just passed her shoulders. She had it kept out of her face by a jade green headband. She was facing away from him, so he couldn't see who it was, but he found her very attractive from that angle.

She was wearing a knee length green pinstriped skirt and a black blouse. She stood straight and proud in her high heeled shoes which accentuated her legs much to Harry's pleasure.

When it was the girls turn, she stepped around the trolley and Harry got a good long appreciative look at the girl, and he swore that his chest was going burst.

She was stunning, with soft blue eyes and cream colored skin. She looked like a dancer he'd seen on the cover of one of Aunt Petunia's magazines years ago, but the image had stuck with him. Her lips were thin yet full, and her nose was thin and petite, just like the rest of her. Harry couldn't help notice her chest, which wasn't huge, but by no means was this girl flat chested.

Harry listened as she gave the lady her money and asked for several items. Her voice was musically, though she sounded like she was in pain somehow. As he watched her a bit closer, he noticed that her eyes looked almost hollow as if she had no soul. It pained him to see this vision of beauty looking so… was empty the right word?

"Hey, hurry up." A girl with pixie styled auburn hair said, grabbing the blond by the elbow. "We've ben waiting forever."

"There was a line." The blonde girl said collecting her treats and turning to follow the auburn haired girl.

Harry saw the girl with the auburn hair look at him briefly and give him a look of mild interest. Harry wondered if she realized that he had been staring at her firend. The blond gave a look over her shoulder and for a breif second, she locked eyes with Harry and he swore that time stood still.

The girl looked him up and down before turning again and walking away.

Harry was completely taken with her and felt he should know who she was, but he hadn't recognized either girl. They were familiar, but he couldn't place either of them. All he knew for sure was that neither were Gryffindors.

As he picked out his own snack, paid and began making his way back to his friends, he racked his brain in an attempt to match a name with the faces of the two girls. He didn't think they were in his year, as he was pretty sure he knew everyone in his year. He thought maybe they might be sixth years.

He made it back to his friends and passed out the loot for everyone to enjoy. Both Hermione and Neville thanked him while rone crammed thre chocolate frogs into his mouth.

The four Gryffindors talked lightly for the rest of the trip while Harry was still lost in his own head thinking about that incredible girl he had seen. He knew he had to find out who she was, and hoped that when they got to the castle, he would be able to spot her and perhaps Hermione would know her name.

When the Hogwarts express stopped at Hogsmeade station, the students began to disembark, and Harry received his first surprise when instead of Hagrid's welcoming voice calling the first years to him, he heard the sharp and clear voice of Professor Grubbly Plank who had substituted for Hagrid the year previous.

"Where the hell's Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Language, Harry." Hermione scolded. "And, I don't know. But I'm sure he's fine."

"Maybe he's still on his assignment." Ron shrugged.

"He'd better be ok." Harry said to himself as he followed his friends. They headed up the hill where the carriages were waiting to take them to the castle. As they drew closer, Harry received his second surprise. There standing quite proudly and harnessed to each carriage were two skeletal black winged horse like creatures. Harry cautiously approached the carriage that Hermione was now getting into and moved to inspect the animals a bit closer.

They appeared like something out of a nightmare, with their blood red eyes and their scaly reptilian wings, but as he drew closer, the beast nearest regarded him and lowered its head to sniff him, much like a cat or a dog, before it extended its neck and tried to get Harry to pat it.

Tentatively, the Boy-Who-Lived touched the creature's snout and was surprised first by it's warmth, and next by the leatheryness of its flesh. It was not unpleasant, and the beast seemed to enjoy his touch.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, looking very puzzled. :What are you doing?"

"Petting it." He said with a smile as the beast maneuvered its head so Harry was scratching under its chin. "If it weren't harnessed to the carriage, I think it might roll onto its back so I could scratch its belly." He smiled.

"Petting what?" Hermione asked looking even more confused.

"Huh?" Harry was now the one who was confused. "Don't you see it?"

"See what?" Hermione asked, looking the where Harry's hand was still scratching the air.

"Are you joking? You can't see it?" Harry asked. He grabbed her hand and held it for the beast to sniff. Hermione looked quite freaked out when she felt the beast breathe on her before it nudged her hand.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Ron and Neville had now joined them. Harry noted that while Ron was looking all around like Hermione had ben, Neville was looking right at the creature.

"You can see it, can't you Neville." Harry said. Neville nodded, looking very nervous.

"I've ben able to see them since second year. They've always pulled the carriages."

"How can you two see them and we can't?" Ron asked.

"We can find out later." Hermione said with a mixture and anxiousness and mirth as the creature kept nudging her hand. The four got into the carriage and it started for the castle. They rode in relative silence as both Ron and Hermione were pondering what it was that Neville and Harry could see pulling the carriages. Neville wondering why it was that Harry, whom he was pretty sure hadn't been able to see the beasts before could see them now. And Harry, who was back to thinking about the beautiful girl he'd seen on the train.

The four Gryffindors stepped out of the carriage and joined an ever expanding group of students who were entering the Great Hall and began to take seats at the four house tables. Harry and his friends took seats near the middle of the Gryffidnor table and waited for the feast to begin.

"And it begins." Hermione sighed. Harry knew at once what she was talking about. He could see people looking at him and whispering. Clearly the Daily Prophet had done a very good job of smearing his name. Harry could tell already that it was going to be a bad year, and then he received his third surprise when he saw a short, heavy set witch wearing a pink cardigan with a pouchy face tight curly hair and a tiny black bow.

"She was at my trial!" Harry said pointing to the witch who wore a simpering sort of smile as she watched the students taking seats.

"Then what's she doing here now?" Hermione asked.

"She's got to be our new defense teacher." Neville said. Ron scoffed at the notion, but Harry grimaced.

Harry turned away and began scanning the Ravenclaw table for any sign of the girl he'd seen. He looked up and down the table three times before giving it up. Clearly she wasn't a Ravenclaw. Turning in his seat, he began to scan the Hufflepuffs with no luck. On his second sweep, he caught sight of her, but she wasn't sitting at the Hufflepuff table. She was walking with her friend with the pixie hair style towards the Slytherin table.

"Hermione." Harry said tapping the bushy haired witch on the shoulder. Hermione turned around to se what her friend was looking at. "Who is that girl. The blond one sitting at the Slytherin table."

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"That one. Sitting across from Parkinson." Harry said.

"Are you mental?" She asked. "Harry you've had classes with her since first year."

Harry looked at her clearly confused.

"Harry, that's the Ice Queen. Daphne Greengrass."

Harry felt like he'd been punched in the gut by a angry Hippogriff.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Ok, just so we're clear... Harry is NOT ging to Die in this story. That doesn't mean other people won't die, but Harry will survive. I swear on my magic. Ok, on to chapter two._**

* * *

_He was shaking so badly now. Sweat was dripping out of his hair and slipping down his face, mixing with the blood from his scar. His ears still rang with the sound of the taunting laughter of the psychotic woman who had danced around him, cutting at him as she cackled. All the while her master had taunted him, refusing to touch the boy._

_The Dark Lord had promised to end his life when he learned the secret. He had promised to make him watch as he captured, tortured and killed every single person he ever cared about right in front of him while he remained bound and helpless._

_Harry twisted his wrists trying to get some kind of circulation back into his hands while doing anything he could to distract him from the piercing cold. Harry wished for the thousandth time that he could just pass out so he wouldn't be trapped in his own mind thinking of her._

* * *

"What happened to her, she looks…" Harry stammered as he continued to stare at Daphne Greengrass. "I mean, she never looked like that before."

"Harry, you really don't want to bother with her, do you?" Ron asked looking rather like someone had taped a dung bomb to his upper lip. "She's a Slytherin, and the Ice Queen to boot."

"She's not all that bad." Neville said, making the trio turn to look at him. Neville began to blush under the trio's scrutiny, and gulped rather audibly.

"Do you know her?" Harry asked.

"Not really." Neville said quickly. "Do you remember when I told you my Gran took me to a bunch of parties over the summer? Well, Daphne was at a few."

"So what's she like?" Harry asked. Hermione turned to gawk at her best friend who, until now, had never ever appeared to get this worked up over a girl. It was quite the change in Harry, and Hermione wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Quiet." Neville shrugged. "We didn't really talk all that much. I think she just likes to be left alone."

"Harry, the Greengrass' are a very dark family." Ron said. "Even worse than the Malfoys."

"Where did you hear that?" Neville asked. "That's not true. They're political for sure, but not dark."

They were saved from further discussion when the sorting of the First Years began, and the Sorting hat sang out a most unusual song nearly begging for unity amongst the houses. Harry smiled to himself as he thought that he'd like to extend a hand of friendship to Daphne Greengrass whom was sitting very properly at the Slytherin table with her eyes locked on the Sorting Hat.

When the sorting finished and the golden dishes filled with food, Harry and his friends began to eat and enjoy light conversation. Harry was relieved to be back within the ancient school as he was quite sure that despite being cleared of all charges, he was somehow not going to being allowed back. So focused was Minister Fudge in silencing him that Harry felt certain that Fudge would try again to prevent him from returning to Hogwarts. Now that he was here, Harry felt as if he were safe once again.

Harry noticed Hermione watching him throughout dinner, and wondered what she was thinking. The way she looked at him was a mixture of happiness, worry and well there was no other way to describe it, but it was the same look she got when presented with a problem that she had to solve.

He didn't have a chance to ask her about it because the feast ended as the last morsels of desert disappeared and Professor Dumbledore rose and began to speak.

"Welcome everyone." He said with his arms open wide. "I have a few notices to go over before I release you to the comfort of your waiting bed. Firstly, I must tell you that the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. Some of our older students would take care in remembering that. Also, I have been reminded by our care taker, Mr. Filch, that the list of banned items has been expanded once again. The full list can be found posted outside Mr. Filch's office. Next, I would like to welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures classes."

There was a smattering of applause and Dumbledore pressed on.

"I would also like to welcome Professor Umbridge, who will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. I am sure you will all join me in wishing her Good Luck. Now…"

To everyone's great surprise, Professor Umbridge had risen from her seat and stepped out from behind the Head table and made to address the school. Professor Dumbledore did not look startled by this, but Harry swore the headmaster looked annoyed, though he hid it quickly.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore for those very kind words." The woman said in a falsely sweet girlish voice. Harry shivered at the sound of it and tried not to imagine how horrible it might be to have to listen to that voice teach him how to defend himself.

"Well, seeing all of your bright smiling faces looking up at me, I Makes me very excited to begin teaching you all that I know and to get to know each and everyone of you. I am quite certain we shall all become very good friends over the year."

Harry glanced about and couldn't see a single smiling face and wondered if perhaps Professor Umbridge was high on potion fumes. The short heavy woman cleared her throat with a teeth rattling cough and continued.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of our children to be of the utmost importance. The amazing gifts to which your were all born to will come to nothing if we, those responsible for shaping your minds are not careful in our task on instructing and guiding your development. The legacy of magic must be passed down through the generations or we shall lose them forever. This treasure of magic amassed by our ancestors must be fiercely guarded, reverently replenished and thoroughly polished by those of us called to the most noble profession of teaching."

At this, Professor Umbridge turned to regard her fellow teachers with a warm smile and a little bow. Hermione nudged Harry and pointed out Professor McGonagall who looked as though she was sucking on a lemon.

"I don't think she likes Professor Umbridge at all." Hermione whispered.

Professor Umbridge gave another one of her throat clearing coughs calling the Great Hall's attention back to her.

"Every Headmaster or Headmistress of this great school has brought something unique to the weighty task of overseeing this most historic place of education, as it should be. For without progress there would be only stagnation and eventually, decay. However, Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Our tried and true tradition often need no tinkering. Therefore, a balance must be struck between our tradition and revolution."

Harry's mind began to wander now, try as he might to pay attention. The only thing he had gotten from Umbridge's speech so far was a lot of double talk. He noticed that Hermione was paying very close attention, and from what he could tell, she was getting more and more upset by what the pink toad was saying. He made a mental note to ask her to explain it in terms he could understand later.

When Umbridge finished, Dumbledore led the non existent applause before thanking Umbridge for her inspiring words.

"Now, Quidditch tryouts shall be held in the next few weeks, and you should see your head of house or the House Team captain to sign up. Now, it is getting quite late and your beds await. Off you go."

There was a rumble as the students stood up and began heading to their common rooms.

"Well that was very enlightening." Hermione said with a scathing tone.

"I couldn't understand what she was talking about." Ron sighed.

"It was a lot of double talk." Harry remarked.

"Did either of you pay attention at all?" Hermione looked appalled.

"I tried." Harry said defensively. "She started to lose me about halfway. What was all that talk about progress for progress sake?"

"It means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts, that's what it means." Hermione huffed. "Ron, we have to lead the first years to Gryffindor tower."

"Oh, right." Ron said then whistled loudly. "Oi! Midgets!"

"RON!" Hermione scolded. "Don't call them that. First years, this way please."

"I'll see you up there." Harry smiled and he and Neville headed towards Gryffindor tower. The two boys made their way upstairs with Ginny Weasley who caught up to them on the second flight of stairs. Harry noted how both Ginny and Neville were stealing glances at one another as they walked, and began to wonder if the youngest Weasley had indeed gotten over her crush on him.

As they entered the common room, Harry noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere. As he looked about he noticed many eyes upon him, many with guilty looks as if they'd just been caught doing things they shouldn't. Harry realized they were likely just talking about him, and felt it best to remove himself from the situation right away.

He slipped up into his dorm room where Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were already unpacking their trunks.

"Hey Harry." Dean said with a sort of sad smile as he glanced at Seamus who was avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Ok." Harry said angrily sitting on his bed. "Let me guess. You both believe what the Prophet has been writing about me, right?"

Seamus turned to look at Harry with surprise while Dean looked a bit guilty. Neville entered just then and it was clear he could feel the tension.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." Seamus said flatly. "Potter was just going to tell us why we should believe him over the Daily Prophet."

"You're saying that Harry's a liar?" Neville wondered. "That he's making everything up?"

"So, you believe him then?" Seamus asked. "You believe he actually fought you-Know-Who and lived?"

"Why would anyone make something like that up?" Neville countered.

"Maybe to cover up a murder?" Seamus said looking accusingly at Harry who felt his anger explode. He leapt to his feet and was right in Seamus' face as he screamed.

"You think I killed Cedric? You think I would do something like that?"

"How else could you have won the tournament Potter?" Seamus countered and Harry shoved him. Both boys went for their wands and Neville leapt between them.

"Knock it off." Neville shouted at them both. "Seamus, you know that Harry would never kill anyone. You know he didn't put his name in the Goblet last year. Why are you acting like this?"

"His mum almost didn't let him comeback because she was afraid Harry might kill him." Dean said.

"Shut up, Dean!" Seamus shouted.

"I didn't kill Cedric." Harry snapped.

Seamus turned back to Harry and the anger melted as he looked at Harry. His roommate's eyes were full of pain, and Seamus began to feel guilty as Harry backed off.

"Maybe if you just told us what happened…" Dean started and Harry turned to look at him, making the taller boy cringe.

"Why? Why are you all so interested in what happened if you don't believe me anyway? If you think I'm lying, why do you want to hear the lie?" Harry asked looking between Dean and Seamus. "Why can't you believe me?"

"Maybe it's because every year you wind up at the center of a ridiculous story where you wind up a hero, saving the damsel and all hat. You Ron and Hermione solve some big life threatening mystery and save us all." Seamus replied. "And every year the tales get more unbelievable."

"Oh come on." Neville sighed. "You saw him out fly a dragon with your own eyes."

"No one's denying he can fly, Neville.' Seamus argued. "We see him play Quidditch every year."

"If you don't believe me, there's nothing that I will be able to say to change your mind, and quite frankly, I don't care what you think anymore." Harry scowled.

"You told Cho." Neville said and Harry glared at him.

"She needed to hear it. But not because she didn't believe me. She needed to hear it because she and Cedric were together." Harry said evenly.

"Maybe we need to hear it as well, so we understand." Dean tried. "I mean, look at it from our point of view. Seamus is right, with all these stories, it's getting really hard to believe anything where you're concerned."

"Then don't believe." Harry said almost sounding broken. "Do what's easy and follow everyone else. Talk about me all you like, and make up any story that makes you feel better. I just… I don't care anymore."

Harry sat on his bed and tore his shoes off. He took his robes off and went to his trunk to get his pajamas. He could feel the others watching him, likely trying to figure out what to say. He couldn't really blame them for wanting to know what happened that night, but He'd already talked about it once today, and Cho had really needed to hear the tale. Dean Seamus and Neville hadn't been dating Cedric, they had nothing to gain from hearing the story. Besides, Harry was sure it wouldn't change anything.

"What's going on?"

Ron had arrived looking a bit disheveled. He looked at Dean Seamus and Neville who were all watching Harry as he changed.

"Nothing." Harry said climbing into his bed and shutting the curtains. He heard the other boys going about their business, whispering amongst each other. Harry guessed that Ron was being told about everything that had been said while he was showing the first years to their dorms.

Harry knew he should have expected this kind of attitude towards him. The Daily Prophet had two months to drag his name through the mud while he'd been trapped at his Aunt and Uncle's house. The term had ended so quickly after the tournament and no one was really allowed the chance to absorb and accept what Dumbledore had told them all. And then they were constantly being told that both Harry and Dumbledore were lying for some reason.

No, Harry couldn't blame them.

After what Seamus had said about the stories that were surrounding Harry at the end of each year, Harry doubted that if their positions were reversed he would believe Seamus either.

Harry flipped onto his side angrily and sighed heavily. Why couldn't things just be easy for once in his miserable life? Why couldn't he have a normal, non life threatening existence where he got on the train was met by faithful friends and kissed Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass, now that was a mystery that Harry would be eager to solve. He still couldn't believe that the girl he'd seen on the train, the amazing, graceful angel was Daphne Greengrass.

Harry had felt incredibly stupid for not recognizing the girl he'd seen in potions every year since he'd started Hogwarts. Daphne usually hung out with Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis, who Harry was now kicking himself for not recognizing either. Both girls seemed to have had a major makeover during the summer holiday. Daphne used to have very long hair that had been down to about her waist. Though she hung out with Pansy, he couldn't remember her ever laughing at him or his friends whenever Pansy had made one of her stupid jokes. She was always tight lipped and aloof. He had known that people called her the Ice Queen, though he wasn't sure when he'd first heard it in reference to her.

As Harry thought about her, he couldn't understand why she looked so… empty. Her eyes, which had been so captivating looked distant and hollow. He couldn't begin to imagine anyone appearing that cold. Especially not at fifteen.

And what about what Neville and Ron had said. Were the Greengrass' a dark family, or were they just playing the political game?

Even more important, why was he so taken with her. There were loads of pretty girls within Hogwarts. Lavender Brown for one. She was one of the bustiest girls in Harry's year. Susan Bones had an even bigger chest and a classic hourglass figure. Katie Bell was extremely attractive, and Harry knew that she had amazing legs, not to mention a smile that would stop a horde of rampaging dragons. Even Hermione was pretty, though admittedly, Harry only really began to notice last year.

So why was he suddenly so taken by Daphne Greengrass? First of all, she was a Slytherin, and by their very nature hated Gryffindors. So what chance did he even have with her? He wasn't just a Gryffindor, He was THE Gryffindor. The one who was responsible for every lost Quidditch match and every lost House Cup victory. He was the poster child for everything Slytherins hated.

But did she hate him? Did Daphne Greengrass mindlessly follow her housemates and Hate Harry without truly knowing him? Even Draco hated Harry and he knew nothing about him. It was then that Harry realized that he hated Draco for the same empty reason. Yes, Draco was pompous and arrogant and basically a bully. But Harry had no idea why he was like that.

Harry's mind became far too cramped with questions. He rolled onto his back and stared at the canopy of his four poster bed for several long moments as he tried to push all of these confusing thoughts out of his mind.

And then another thought occurred to him. Perhaps he was hung up on Greengrass because her new look had shocked him or something. He had been caught off guard after an emotionally exhausting conversation with Cho. Maybe his hormones had just addled his thoughts for a moment so he wouldn't lose mind or something. Perhaps all he needed was to get a good nights rest and see if he still felt the same about Greengrass in the morning.

With a relieved smile, Harry rolled back onto his side and shut his eyes. That was it. In the morning he'd look at her and he wouldn't feel much more than teenaged infatuation.

* * *

"You look awful." Hermione said when she got a look at Harry as he met her in the Common Room.

"I didn't sleep all that well." Harry tried to smile. "Bad dreams."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione looked sympathetic.

"Your fight with Seamus likely didn't help." Ron said untactful.

"You fought with Seamus?" Hermione asked looking stunned.

"Not fought fought." Harry said glaring at Ron who was leading them down to the Great Hall. "We just had a disagreement, that's all. It's nothing. He believes the Daily Prophet like everyone else."

"Ah." Hermione said. "Lavender and Parvati were the same. They asked me a bunch of questions about what happened. I told them to mind their own business and stay our of everyone else's. I don't think they liked that. By the way Ron, what did Lavender want with you last night?"

"What?" Ron asked, turning around, his ears nearly glowing red. "Nothing. It was nothing."

Hermione and Harry shared a look of disbelief as Ron turned and moved a bit quicker down to breakfast. Harry grinned a bit while Hermione rolled her eyes. As they drew closer to the Great Hall, Harry remembered that he was going to see if his initial flush of confused feelings for a certain blonde Slytherin was just a strange moment of hormonal confusion, or real blossoming adoration.

He was saved from having to look for her as just as he and his friends were entering the Great Hall, Daphne was also coming to breakfast following Tracey Davis who glanced over at Harry with a wry smirk. Daphne didn't even bother to look at Harry as she walked next to him for the briefest second. In that moment, Harry's stomach flip flopped and his hands became very sweaty. He stumbled over his own feet and he heard Tracey Davis chuckle while Daphne uttered no sound at all.

"Smooth Harry." Hermione said as they sat down. "Falling over yourself is really going to get her attention."

"Shut up." Harry grumbled.

"I don't know why you're even bothering." Ron glowered at the Slytherin table. "She's a snake. They all hate us. She's never going to even talk to you civilly."

"They can't all be bad." Hermione said, turning in her seat to look at Daphne who was pouring herself some juice. "Sure she hangs out with Parkinson and she's a real… unpleasant person, but Daphne's never so much as uttered a syllable in insult to any of us. Maybe she's not so bad, and maybe she and Harry would make a real nice couple."

"Wait, you'd be ok with me dating a Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'd be fine with whomever you decided to go out with. Who you fancy is your business and as your friend, I support whatever decision you make."

"I think you're barking." Ron said filling his plate so full sausages were falling off of it.

"Thanks Ron." Harry shook his head.

"Seriously." Ron said shaking his fork with half a sausage on it at Harry. "Even if you did somehow manage to get her to notice you, you'd still have to contend with all of her friends telling her you're worthless and telling her what a mistake spending time with you was. And don't forget, those are Death Eaters' kids there. You really think that You-Know-Who wouldn't find out about you two and lure you into some trap?"

"I think you're being paranoid." Hermione said evenly.

Harry looked across the Great Hall and watched as Daphne ate her breakfast while speaking to Tracey Davis. As he watched her he tried to imagine himself with her, only to be betrayed and handed over to Lord Voldemort as a gift. It seemed desperately crazy to him, and yet somehow possible.

"Well, I don't think we need to worry about it." Harry sighed. "Like Ron said, I doubt she'd ever even like me enough that anything could happen between us."

Hermione reached out and patted his hand comfortingly. "You never know Harry. Sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants and no one can talk you out of it. Maybe if she had a chance to get to know you…"

Harry gave a non committal smile and began eating his own breakfast. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe all he needed was a bit of time with Daphne so she could get to know the real him. Maybe then she might find someone she liked and they could perhaps become friends or something else.

And maybe Hippogriffs would come flying out of his butt.


	3. Chapter 3

_He'd been alone for a long time now. He had no way to tell how long, but he was sure at least a day had passed. He'd been released from the cursed chair, but he was too weak to do much more than to curl up on the floor and stare at the sliver of light from under the door. _

_It was so very cold in this room and Harry wrapped his arms around himself with the vain hope that he could warm himself. His cuts were scabbed over and the blood on his chest face and back felt sticky and grimy._

_They had given him food and water, though it was quite meager. Enough to keep him alive so they could continue torturing him. Harry was thankful that so far none of his friends had been captured. He had not doubts that Voldemort would make good on his promise to make him watch those he cared for be tortured and killed. _

_Harry wondered if perhaps his godfather or Dumbledore was looking for him. Did they even know what had happened to him yet? Was she being questioned? Did she even feel the least bit guilty for what she had done? _

_Despite Harry's anger, there was still a small part of him that believed that there was more to what had happened than he knew. There just had to be. _

* * *

The Gryffindors were sharing History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs this year, and Harry followed a few of the badgers into the class followed by Ron, Hermione and Neville. As Harry took a seat next to Neville, he noticed Hannah Abbot glance at him with the same look he'd seen on so many faces at this point right before she turned to Susan Bones. The two girls looked like they were having a very heated discussion.

"Forget it Harry." Neville whispered. "They'll see you're telling the truth."

Harry thanked Neville as Professor Binns, the ghost who taught History appeared through the wall and asked the students to settle down. As always, the long deceased professor began droning on about the beginnings of the goblin wars with wizards, and try though he might, Harry felt his eyelids becoming heavy.

He tried several different methods to keep awake. He pinched himself, stomped on his own foot, even digging his miniscule fingernails into his palm to stay awake, yet nothing was working, and before he knew it, a disgruntled Hermione was shaking him awake while Neville was wiping at his the drool on his own chin.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said as he began gathering his things. "I swear I tried to stay awake."

"Don't know why you bothered." Ron yawned. "It's just the same old boring stuff."

"What if I chose not to share my notes with you this year?" Hermione threatened.

"Than we'd fail and it'd be your fault." Ron said smugly. Hermione huffed and stormed off towards potions with Ron quickly hurrying after her, likely to get a few more pokes in before class.

"We really should try to stay awake." Neville said as he and Harry followed the arguing pair.

"I know, and I really tried." Harry shrugged.

"Bet you don't get sleepy in Potions, what with Daphne Greengrass in the same room and all." Neville chuckled.

"Oh ha-ha." Harry rolled his eyes. "Geez, I make one comment about her being attractive and now everyone's poking fun at me about being in love or something. I don't even know her."

"No one does." Neville smiled. "I told you she keeps to herself. She hangs out with Tracey Davis the most, but I think they grew up together."

"Do you know Tracey?" Harry asked and Neville shook his head.

"I've seen her occasionally at some of the events Gran takes me to, but I've never talked to her, and she never made any attempt to engage me in conversation. I know the Davis family lost a lot during the last war though. But I have no idea who's side they were on if they even chose a side. She lives with her mother, but I think her father is dead. At least, I've never seen him, and I'm pretty sure I heard my Gran mention he died once, so…"

"She doesn't seem as stand offish as Daphne." Harry remarked. Neville could only shrug at this observation. They fell silent as they descended into the dungeons and lined up with their fellow Gryffindors opposite the Slytherins.

Harry spotted Daphne holding her book to her chest like a shield as she stood next to Tracey Davis who was speaking softly to Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. She was looking at Pansy, who was leading the conversation, though it looked as if she was just staring through her Housemate.

As Harry watched the blond girl look at her fingernails with mild interest before turning back to listen to whatever Parkinson had to say, he failed to noticed a pair of sharp brown eyes watching him with curious interest. Nor did he see that Tracey Davis had figured out exactly who he was watching so intently.

Harry did finally turn his head when he saw Davis lean into Daphne, cupping her hand to the blonde's ear and whisper something that caused Daphne to look in his direction. Harry could feel himself getting red in the face and felt Neville pat his back.

"Busted." Neville chuckled.

The door to the Potions class opened before Harry could reply and he and Neville took a table behind Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked at Harry and gave the faintest smirk as her eyes flashed to where Daphne was now taking her own seat. Harry turned to look, but turned away as soon as he saw Tracey Davis watching him. Harry couldn't say why, but Tracey made him kind of nervous.

Professor Snape was just as vindictive and malevolent as he had been in the past as he set his fifth years to task after a very long speech about this being their OWL year and how he would be most displeased with them if they failed to do well on their exams, his eyes lingering on Harry and Neville in particular. Harry simply smiled back at the vile teacher, thinking it would anger him more than if he simply glared.

They got to work on their potion and Harry, determined to do his best made sure to read each and every line of the instructions and follow them to the very best of his ability. As he worked through mixing his potion, he thought back to a long conversation he had had with Sirius just after his trial.

"_I want you to go back to Hogwarts this year, and study as hard as you can. Not to get good grades, but to prepare yourself for what's coming." Sirius had said with a meaningful look. "But I also want you to remember to act like a teenager."_

"_I'm confused. What do you mean act like a teenager?" Harry asked._

"_Harry, you're fifteen, and I happen to know that more than a couple of girls happen to find you very fanciable."_

_Harry blushed at this and Sirius chuckled. _

"_Find a pretty witch or two and get intimately familiar with a few broom cupboards. Instead of allowing trouble to find you, avoid it with the help of a pretty girl." Sirius said pointedly._

"_I didn't do so hot on my first date last year." Harry hated to admit and Sirius gave him a sympathetic smile._

"_No less than I would have expected. You haven't had someone around to give you advice and help you with this sort of stuff. But I'm here now, and I'd be happy to listen to anything you want to talk about. That's what a godfather is for."_

_Harry thanked his godfather and Sirius waved it off. _

"_Look, I know that you feel like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders and all, and as much as I wish it wasn't true, you're at the center of this war. We all like to pretend that we can keep you safe, but the fact is you always seem to find yourself in the middle of some kind of crazy life threatening battle. So it's important that you work hard and learn all you can. The next time you and Voldemort meet, your luck might not hold out."_

_Harry nodded in agreement and pointed out that though he had learned quite a few new spells because of the tournament, Voldemort had quite a few years on him, and so far he'd been incredibly lucky._

"_Just don't spend all your time locked in the library or hidden in an empty class room practicing. Your mum and dad would be really upset if you didn't at least try to have a bit of fun, especially with a nice pretty young witch."_

As Harry's potion began to simmer and glanced at Neville's potion and saw his fellow Gryffindor was once again having difficulty. Harry was sure that Neville could perform much better if it wasn't for his nearly paralyzing fear of Snape.

As if summoned, Snape appeared at their table, sneering at the pair of them.

"Potter, what is this?" Snape asked, looking into Harry's cauldron.

"Uh…" Harry looked confused. "Draught of peace, sir?" He could feel other students looking at him now, and began to fear what might be coming.

"How is it you've managed to nearly complete what appears to be a flawless potion? Has Granger been whispering instructions to you? I can't imagine Longbottom giving you any sort of helpful assistance as his potion looks like swamp muck." Snape glowered.

"No sir. I've been following your instructions from the board." Harry said motioning to the blackboard.

"Watch your tone, Potter. And just what step are you on?" Snape asked callously.

"I'm simmering my potion for ten minutes, stirring every two minutes clockwise until it turns red. Then I'm going to add three minced newt tails." Harry said, having memorized the next step.

"Given your past performances in this class I find it hard to believe that you have somehow managed to follow instructions to the letter and managed such a performance." Snape glowered.

"Care to question me under veritaserum then?" Harry countered and Snape faltered. "I'm sure you have a vial or two around here. Why not let me have some and then ask me how I managed to get these results?"

Snape looked indignant for a moment before his eyes narrowed.

"Would you really like me to do that in front of all your peers? Perhaps I ask questions in such a way that gets you to admit all of your deepest secrets."

Harry started to blush with embarrassment and then as he thought about it further he realized that for the most part, none of his secrets were really that embarrassing. In fact, most of his secrets would likely give most people horrible nightmares, not to mention it would paint a few people in authority in a very unfavorable light.

"I've nothing to hide, sir." Harry stared coldly back into those black eyes, pushing forth all of his hatred for the man, daring him to call him out. Snape looked as if he were seriously considering it and Harry hoped that he would.

Sure, Harry knew that he might be a little embarrassed if he told the class at large that he found Daphne quite attractive, but other than that, what did he have to hide? Thanks to Rita Skeeter, most people thought they knew how pathetic he was. But they didn't know anything about him at all. Snape most likely would have tried to get Harry to admit some deep and embarrassing secret. Something that would mortify him into hiding under his bed until the end of the year, but Harry wasn't so sure he had anything like that to share.

Snape would likely try and get him to admit to being a cheat, or and egomaniacal peacock similar to Lockhart, but he would be sadly disappointed.

Snape folded his arms across his chest and sneered at Harry.

"You are lucky that veritaserum is so closely regulated by the Ministry Potter, or I'd be sorely tempted." Snape's lip curled.

The professor walked off and Harry bent back over his potion. He was able to see out of the corner of his eye that several people were looking at him with something akin to awe, including a few Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were to focused on trying to get their potions right to be bothered with anything else. But Theodore Nott looked as if he'd been slapped, while Pansy Parkinson looked as if she'd just had Christmas cancelled. Harry thought she would have really like to hear Harry's deepest secrets. Malfoy also looked as if he'd just watched his puppy get kicked.

Tracey Davis on the other hand looked mildly impressed. As did Blaise Zabini. Daphne Greengrass looked as stoic and unmoved as ever.

"Wow." Hermione said as they left class for lunch. "Just… wow."

"Were you afraid he might actually do it?" Ron asked.

"He couldn't have Ron." Hermione interjected. "He'd be in so much trouble with the Ministry."

"I was hoping he would." Harry smiled.

"What if he asked you something really personal?" Neville asked, looking a bit pale.

"What could he have asked?" Harry challenged.

"How often you wank?" Ron suggested.

"RON! That's disgusting." Hermione looked very affronted. Ron simply shrugged and the witch shook her head. "As gross as Ron is, he has a point. Would you want people knowing that sort of thing?"

"Considering I don't, I don't see the problem." Harry said with a shrug.

"What?" Ron looked aghast. "Really not once?"

"No, why? How often do you do it?" Harry countered and Ron suddenly went crimson, his mouth open with mortification before he quickly took the lead into the Great Hall leaving Neville Hermione and Harry to laugh at their friend's discomfort.

"What about if he asked who you fancied?" Neville wondered as they caught their breath.

Again Harry shrugged. "So I think Daphne's fanciable. I think there's a few girls who are very pretty. That's not really that embarrassing." He smiled. "The more that I think about things, I don't know that I have really any embarrassing stuff in my past. There are things I'm not proud of and I don't really feel comfortable talking about…"

"Amen to that." Hermione said softly.

"What?" Harry asked as they took seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, it's just that… I know you're a private person and all, but sometimes I just wish you could open up to us a bit more. Sometimes I feel like I don't know all that much about you." Hermione said, ladling some soup into her bowl.

"Hermione, I assure you, no one knows me better than you or Ron. You probably know me better than I know myself. Just because I don't tell you every little thing in my life doesn't mean you don't know me." Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled softly and began to eat silently. Ron, who was still quite red was shoving a sandwich into his mouth and avoiding looking at his friends altogether while Harry and Neville began talking about ways they might manage to stay awake in History of Magic.

"Hey Harry!"

The four Gryffindors turned as Angelina Johnson took a seat next to Hermione. "How was your summer?" She asked with a smile.

"It was…"

"Great." Angelina said cutting him off. "I got made the team captain, and so we'll be holding tryouts for a new keeper this weekend. I want the whole team out there to see how we all work together, alright?"

"Yeah, I guess that'd be." Harry started again.

"Brilliant. Se you out there." Angelina smiled, slapping the table and walking away to eat lunch with Alicia Spinnett further along the table.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked with a puzzled smile.

"Hurricane Johnson, I think." Harry sniggered.

"Do you think she'll be as good as Wood?" Hermione asked.

Harry could only shrug. "Wood usually let us finish our sentences." Harry snickered again and Hermione chuckled as well, neither of them noticing the strange look on Ron's face as he stared down the table at Angelina.

* * *

"Is this true, Potter?" Professor McGonagall looked up from the note she'd been handed by the clearly irate young man sitting before him. "Did you actually scream at Professor Umbridge?"

Harry couldn't help notice the acidic way McGonagall had said "Professor" in regards to Umbridge. Harry's heart was still banging in his chest with rage over all that had happened in his first Defense class of the year. Professor Umbridge had begun the lesson by speaking to the students as if they were all five years old. She had talked about the upcoming OWL exams and then about how because of the lack of consistency due to so many different teachers in the subject that they were woefully behind.

Umbridge had then gone on to explain how they would be learning Defense according to a Ministry approved curriculum, which apparently did not involve using magic. This had stirred the hornets nest so to speak, and the class very nearly revolted. Both the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs who shared the class got very confused as to how they would pass exams without ever having performed the spells before then. Umbridge was a surprisingly good politician as she deflected nearly every question from her students without giving a straight answer.

That was until Harry got involved.

He was still kicking himself, but the pink toad had just infuriated him so much by telling everyone that they had been lied to about any threats upon their lives and that no one could come back from the dead. She had even laughed a high girlish laugh that made Harry's blood boil.

When Harry questioned Umbridge as to her proof that Voldemort had not returned, She got defensive. When she asked Harry where his proof, he offered to show the scar where he'd been cut by Wormtail, and also to be questioned under Veritaserum.

Actually it had been Neville who suggested it.

Umbridge went white with irritation and had given Harry Detention for speaking out of turn. She then tried to reign in class again, but Harry just couldn't seem to keep his mouth closed now. He completely lost his temper when she had told the class once again that there was nothing to be afraid of and that the rumors were nothing more than lies to create panic.

When Harry said that the only liars were the Ministry, Umbridge lost it, and sent Harry to see McGonagall.

"Yeah." Harry grimaced. He was still seething from the way Umbridge had basically bated him into a conflict. Snape would have been proud if not begging for lessons.

"She called me a liar." Harry said.

"I would think you'd be used to that by now, after what has been printed in the Daily Prophet alone." McGonagall said taking her seat behind the desk and offering a tin of biscuits to Harry who smiled appreciatively at his Head of House as he took one.

"Potter… Harry, I urge you to not push Dolores Umbridge. She is here with an agenda that does not bode well for this school, and especially for you."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked now very curious.

"Minister Fudge is worried that Dumbledore is setting the stage for some sort of takeover of the Ministry." McGonagall said urgently.

"I know, I was told over the summer." Harry said.

"Then you must know then that the Minister is worried that you will help sway opinion to Dumbledore's cause." McGonagall said pointedly. "Your name, and your opinion matter quite a lot to more than a handful of very important people. The Minister thinks that if enough of those people are swayed, he will be ousted from office, and Dumbledore will step in to replace him."

"That's mad!" Harry exclaimed.

"Indeed it is, but nonetheless, it is true. We can not give the Ministry any fuel for their fire lest we condemn ourselves to cells in Azkaban. Until _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named finally steps into the open, we are forced to fight on two fronts. I am begging you Harry, do not give any more ammunition to Dolores Umbridge, no matter what you have to do, do not let your temper get the better of you."

Harry looked at his Head of House's expression and with a heavy sigh nodded his consent. "I'll do my best, Professor."

"Good. Now, attend her detentions as ordered and…"

"Can't you do anything about that? Make me serve them with you or even Snape?" Harry pleaded.

"While I sympathize, I can do nothing. You will serve your detentions with Umbridge, and Harry… Do remember what we discussed."

Harry nodded and gathered his bag. He headed out of McGonagall's office and began to head to upstairs. There was still a few hours until dinner, and Harry felt he could get started on his History of Magic assignment. As he trotted up the satires He couldn't help marvel out how strange the year was beginning.

Harry set his book bag on top of his trunk and went and laid down on his bed, rubbing his eyes hard. Harry had no idea why but he was feeling a lot more confident than he'd ever had before. He never would have verbally sparred with Snape like he had that morning before this year. Was he perhaps taking Sirius' advice and trying to live his life the way he wanted, or was it something else. Was he acting out because of how angry he had been over the summer after being kept in the dark and ignored?

Harry didn't want to think about it anymore because his head was starting to hurt.

Harry felt he'd rather think about Daphne Greengrass and why he found her so alluring. She was quite beautiful. He barely remembered what she looked like last year, but he was sure that she hadn't look quite as fetching. She had clearly made quite a few changes to herself over the summer, and Harry was sure he wasn't the only boy who approved.

However, Harry felt that just because she was pretty didn't mean she'd be a great person. She could be just as prejudiced and irritating as Draco Malfoy. Harry shivered to think of a second Malfoy within Hogwarts

Harry remembered what Ron had said at Breakfast and wondered if Daphne was connected to Death Eaters and if his interest in her could end up leading him right into Voldemort's clutches. He knew better than to assume that simply because she was in Slytherin that she was connected to Death Eaters. Neville had said that the Greengrass' weren't dark. But was that true?

Harry sighed heavily. The fact was that he was never going to get any answers unless he spoke to her, and that thought alone was enough to chill him to the very core of his being. Sure, he could face Dragons, Basilisks and every manner of dark creature including the most fear wizard of all time, but trying to start a conversation with a fifteen year old girl was enough to make him want to run as far and as fast as he could.

Ron and Neville found Harry sitting on his bed halfway through his essay for Binns, and brought him down to dinner that night where they told him what had happened in class after he was ejected, which turned out to be nothing. Harry filled them in on his conversation with Professor McGonagall which only served to anger Harry's friends.

"So, we're just supposed to sit back and let the Ministry ruin our education?" Hermione said very offended by the notion.

"McGonagall didn't say anything about you. Just me." Harry smirked. Hermione huffed all the same.

"It's unfair." Neville said. "Why should you get in trouble for telling the truth?"

Ron added his two knuts, but no one could understand as he had half a pork chop in his mouth.

"It's only a week, and I'm sure I can get through it just fine." Harry said resignedly.

Hermione looked sympathetic and Neville gave an encouraging smile. Ron on the other hand was looking down the table to where Lavender Brown was talking with Parvati Patil.

"What's with you?" Neville asked of the redhead, who's ears went crimson.

"What? Nothing? I was…I was just… I wanted more potatoes." Ron said lamely.

"Well, they're over here." Hermione said.

"Unless you'd like the ones near Lavender." Neville said with a smirk. Ron glared and the went back to eating trying to hide his ever reddening face.

"Well, it looks like Harry's not the only one with a crush." Hermione said with a superior sort of smile.

* * *

Harry said goodbye to his friends at half past seven as he started off towards Umbridge's office for detention. He was idly wondering what the pink toad had in mind for his punishment, which Harry was still seething about having to do in the first place. He hoped it wasn't something disgusting like the punishments Snape was so fond of.

He was nearly halfway to Umbridge's office when he heard it.

"Potter! Hey Potter!"

Harry stopped and looked around and was stunned to find Tracey Davis of all people, walking quickly towards him. She had a rather determined look on her face as she approached and she was looking all around to make sure they were alone before she started to speak.

"I going to give you a bit of friendly advice." The auburn haired girl said evenly, her eyes never leaving his own. "Leave Daphne alone. You and her… it just isn't going to happen, alright? So, save yourself the time and embarrassment and leave her alone. She doesn't need any more attention, especially from you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quickly before Tracey could disappear.

"Never mind. Just…just leave her alone, alright?" Tracey said. What surprised Harry was that she didn't sound mean or angry or anything like that. In fact, she almost sounded concerned, though Harry was sure it wasn't for him.

"But why? Why do you think that I don't have a shot?" Harry asked.

"Egotistical much?" Tracey cocked an eyebrow.

"That's not how I meant it. I just… Look, I don't even know her, so I don't even know if I like her. Why shouldn't I try and make friends with her, or you for that matter?" Harry asked.

"You want to be my friend?" Tracey asked incredulously.

"I don't see why I can't make friends with whomever I like. Unless you blindly hate me like the rest of your house." Harry challenge. Tracey's eyebrow raised even higher and a small smirk appeared on her face.

"You think you got us all figured out don't you."

"Actually I know that I don't." Harry replied. "And unlike some, I can admit that I don't know everything."

"Pretty un-Gryffindor like attitude." Tracey said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Now who thinks they've got people figured out." Harry said with a bit of a triumphant tone. Tracey shook her head.

"Look, I came to warn you away from Daphne and I've done that. Do everyone a favor and take it to heart. She doesn't need you drooling after her too."

With that, Tracey turned on her heel and walked away. Harry wondered exactly what had just happened, and more importantly, what she had meant about Daphne. Did she have a lot of boys chasing after her? And if she did what chance did Harry have with her?

"Why couldn't I just be head over heels over someone more attainable?' Harry thought darkly as he made his way to Umbridge's office.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ok, I hate doing this, but most of you know if you ask me a question, I usually respond. However, someone disabled private messaging, so I couldn't answer them directly, so I will call them out here._

_To lunapotter231: I wish that I could promise 30 chapters or more, but the simple fact is, I let the story determine how long it should be. iI i've said everything in 25 chapters, well, that's that. I am writing noticeably shorter chapters right now, so it's possible it could stretch out, though iId really like to get into some longer chapters as thing progress. So, bottom line, the story's going to be however long it's going to be._

_Ok, Now, onto chapter four. I hope you all enjoy what happens at the end, cause I think it was funny._

* * *

_He couldn't see it, but he could hear the scurrying of a rat somewhere in the darkness. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, hoping that the small critter would come closer and that it would have a silver paw. _

_He swept his eyes through the inky blackness becoming more accustomed to the shadow after having been locked within its cold embrace for such a long time. He listened hard for wherever the creature was likely foraging and slowly moved himself towards it. _

_Every single movement sent electric shocks of pain throughout his nerve endings and he fought the desire to scream out. He gritted his teeth and pushed the pain down deep into his gut. He focus on finding the beast. He wanted to show the bastards who kept him that he was not some weak pathetic child and if they dared face him on equal ground, they might not be laughing at him any longer. _

_He'd show them he had strength. He'd show them all that he was not a child, but a fierce and dangerous enemy. Just as he'd shown the old toad._

* * *

Still thinking over what Tracey Davis had said to him, Harry knocked on the door of the Defense teacher's office. Professor Umbridge bade him to enter, and as Harry stepped into the office he gasped in true horror.

The walls had been painted a bright pink and nearly every inch of those walls were covered with decorative plates each depicting a very cute kitten. Much like basic wizarding pictures, Each kitten was moving about, playing, drinking cream, sleeping, or even staring curiously at Harry as he cast his eyes about this pink nightmare.

Even the furniture looked like something from a five year old girl's bedroom, with little lace doilies laid out on her desk and a few small tables. The two chairs in the room were upholstered in pink velvet and there was an overpowering odor of flowers that was making Harry sick to his stomach.

"Please have a seat." Professor Umbridge said over her cup of tea, indicating a seat for Harry where a long piece of parchment sat awaiting him. Harry sat down cautiously, fearing for some reason that the chair might turn him into a doll for this demented woman to play with.

"You will be writing lines for me this evening." She said getting up from her seat. Harry was amazed at how it made very little difference in her height. Harry thought that she was nearly as round as she was tall. The shiny black heels she wore did nothing to add to her height, and Harry was sure she wore them because she thought they were pretty.

Umbridge approached him carrying a long simple black box which she opened to reveal a black quill. Harry had never seen a quill like this one before. It looked much sturdier than any other quill he'd ever used, which was saying something about the craftsmanship. Yet, there was something foreboding in the way Umbridge caressed it before removing it from the box and placing it before him

"I would like it if you wrote I must not tell lies." She said with a soft smile, as if speaking to a favorite pet.

"I didn't tell lies." Harry said firmly, and Umbridge's sickly sweet smile faltered.

"Do not make me add more detentions Mister Potter." Umbridge threatened. "We both know that you were simply trying to stir up confusion and doubt among your fellow students."

Harry sighed and picked up the quill. Clearly the only way this woman would ever believe him would be if Voldemort himself appeared to kill Harry, and Harry doubt even that would convince her.

"There's no ink." He pointed out. Umbridge smiled and Harry swore he saw a glint of anticipation in her eyes.

"You will not need any ink." Umbridge countered. She had turned away and sat back down to finish her tea, watching him with the faintest of smirks. Harry glared at her for a long moment before he set the tip of the quill to the parchment to begin.

Harry began to scratch out the line and was amazed to see red ink upon the parchment. He wondered if it was a self inking quill, and why people didn't use normal muggle pens when he began to feel a curious sensation on the back of his hand. He stopped writing and gazed at his hand curiously. His hand was itching badly, but he could see nothing there, at least not at first.

Harry began his second line and the itching persisted, and Harry looked at his hand once again. This time he noticed strange lines on the back of his hand. Curious, and with a growing sense of trepidation, Harry wrote a third line. This time he caught it. With each letter he wrote, the very same letter was being cut into his hand, healing almost instantaneously. Flummoxed, Harry wrote one final line, as if trying to convince himself this wasn't some sort of weird confounds spell or something.

He stood up suddenly knocking his chair back and stared in horror at the smiling toad like woman before him.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Harry asked angrily, holding out the quill as if it was struggling to attack him.

"It is your punishment, Mister Potter, for telling lies." Umbridge smiled in what she thought was a sweet manner. Harry had to fight the urge to shudder.

"I didn't tell lies, and I know that this can't be legal!" Harry shouted. Umbridge was on her feet then, her sweet smile gone, replaced by a look of utter dislike.

"I am a member of the Ministry of Magic." She said, all pretense of friendliness gone. "I think I know what items are legal and what are not. Now sit down and get back to work, or I shall be forced to add more detentions, or even ban you from Hogsmeade this year…"

"I don't think so." Harry said, gripping the quill tightly in his hand. "I think we should go and ask Dumbledore if this is allowed, because I'm certain that you can't make a student perform some kind of punishment that is the equivalent of torture."

Umbridge's wand was in her hand and Harry took a few steps back as she advanced on him. Harry wondered if he'd manage to get his own wand out before she hexed him, and instead decided it was best to just get out of the office. It was too small to fight in, and the toad already had the advantage.

"How could you tell anyone if you were unable to remember it?" Umbridge said threateningly.

"Lady, I've faced Voldemort. Compared to him, you're a squib." Harry said wryly before he clasped the door handle and threw open the door.

"Stupefy!" Umbridge shouted, but Harry was already through the door and running up the hall. He hadn't run this fast since Dudley and his gang used to chase him in primary school. He was sure the toad would be following him throwing all kinds of spells at him to stop him from reaching Dumbledore, but was shocked when he looked over his shoulder and didn't see her at all.

Harry didn't give her a second thought as he ran to Professor McGonagall's office. He had no idea what the password to the Headmaster's office was and didn't want to waste time trying to guess. He was sure the McGonagall would take him there immediately once he explained the need to see the headmaster. He was incredibly thankful when he rounded the corner and found his Head of House just entering her office.

"Professor!" Harry shouted.

"Potter? Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" McGonagall asked looking very bewildered at his appearance when she had already spoken to him earlier about having to attend Umbridge's detentions.

"You have to see this." Harry said holding out the quill. "Umbridge wanted me to write lines with this and it cut my hand.

He held up his hand to show where the cuts had healed, though there were white lines still visible. McGonagall snatched the quill from Harry and examined it carefully. She then looked at Harry, her face contorting to rage as she turned. Harry could not remember a single moment when McGonagall had looked ready to strangle anyone, but he was sure that if Umbridge had rounded the corner, McGonagall would have done something horrible, and glorious to the fat woman who was pretending to be a teacher.

"Follow me Potter." Harry smiled with relief as he followed his head of house towards the Headmaster's office. McGonagall was muttering curses about Umbridge, though Harry only caught a few words here and there, but he was smiling all the same.

As McGonagall gave the password, Harry heard footsteps coming around the corner and felt his chest constrict as Umbridge came towards them along with the Minister of Magic.

"Hold it Minerva." Umbridge said looking triumphantly as she drew closer. Fudge also wore a look of joy as they joined Harry and McGonagall at the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

McGonagall turned, looking as if she had just swallowed something very sour. Harry saw her mouth go very thin as if she were fighting not to unleash a unprofessional tirade at the shorter woman.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"That boy has threatened me, and I am pressing charges. I want him expelled and handed over to the Aurors at once. He was carrying a Ministry banned item and told me he planned to tell the Headmaster I made him use it on himself." Umbridge said, smiling triumphantly.

"You did make me use it!" Harry shouted.

"Silence!" Umbridge snapped. "This after he incited a near riot in my class this afternoon. He is completely out of his mind and is too dangerous to be allowed around the rest of the students."

"Seems like you have been very busy, Potter." Fudge looked pleased.

"And here I thought you were just scared of the truth. Turns out you're an idiot as well." Harry said angrily. Fudge bristled at this and Umbridge looked more than happy at his cheek. McGonagall stepped between Fudge and Harry to prevent either of them from doing something they would later regret.

"I think we should all have a talk with Professor Dumbledore, and see if he can resolve this." McGonagall said as she turned and motioned to the spiral staircase. Harry lead them, with McGonagall following. Harry guessed she wanted to keep herself between him and the Minister or worse, Umbridge.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking quite expectant, and Harry though he might already be aware of what had taken place a moment ago. The headmaster was smiling at each person as they entered and greeted the old man. Dumbledore conjured several chairs for each person, though only Fudge and Umbridge sat down.

"Already supplying Potter with a way to usurp me, I see." Fudge said gleefully as he took his seat. "I warn you Dumbledore, if we prove Potter got this banned item from you, it'll be straight to Azkaban."

"And what if I'm telling the truth?" Harry asked. "Will you have to make a public apology? Will you listen to us about everything else we've been telling you is the truth?"

"Harry, if you would please take a seat." Dumbledore said kindly, though he avoided Harry's eyes. Harry glared at Umbridge who was returning the look with equal fervor.

"Now, what is this all about?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall laid the quill on the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore's congenial smile disappeared as he examined the quill with disgust.

"Potter gave this to me a moment ago claiming Professor Umbridge was making him use it on himself during his detention." McGonagall said, watching Umbridge like a hawk.

"A blood quill?" Dumbledore looked very shocked as he looked between the quill and a bristling Umbridge. "If I am not much mistaken, Blood quill are banned by the Ministry save for use by the goblins for certain banking contracts. Tell me why would you make Harry use this Professor Umbridge?"

"I did no such thing! It is yet another one of Potter's nasty little lies." Umbridge said emphatically, looking quite disgustedly at Harry. "Potter came to his detention tonight and showed me that quill, which I am certain he got from someone who is well connected to the black market."

Harry didn't miss the emphasis Umbridge put on the word Black, and had to fight the urge to leap from his chair and attack the great pink toad.

"He then went on to claim that he intended to remove me from the school. He told me of his plan to frame me for those cuts, which he clearly inflicted upon himself before arriving to his detention." Umbridge finished

"You're lying." Harry shouted and Dumbledore held up his hands to calm the youth. Harry sat back in his chair getting angrier by the second.

"Very serious claims." Dumbledore said, looking between Harry and Umbridge. "And as there were no witnesses, it is Harry's word against Professor Umbridge's. I believe we have very little choice in this matter. We shall have to view the memories of tonight's events from both of you to get a clear picture on the truth."

"I want this dealt with tonight, Dumbledore. I do not have time to wasted while we get a Pensieve and verify each memory." Fudge waved his hands in annoyance.

"As it happens, I have a pensive right here. We can view the memories, and then have them verified by an Unspeakable." Dumbledore suggested. "That way there would be no disputing that the memories had been tampered with."

Harry saw Umbridge blanch and Harry stood up. "I like that idea. What do I have to do to give you my memory?"

"This is ridiculous." Umbridge said also getting to her feet.

"Would you perhaps prefer questioning under Veritaserum?" Dumbledore suggested. "You know that if it turns out that Harry is indeed telling the truth, Professor Umbridge, that you must be remanded to the custody of the Aurors. And the parents will be questioning why someone so willing to torture students was placed at this school by you, Cornelius."

Fudge turned red at these words snatching his lime green bowler hat off his head and beginning to twirl it in his hands. He turned to Umbridge with questioning eyes. Harry could see that the Minister was now doubting his Undersecretary, especially given how she seemed to be turning several shades of red, likely from trying to figure a way out of this. Harry wondered if she had really thought everything through when she'd decided how to punish Harry. It was likely she expected him to just sit there and grit his teeth. Unfortunately for her, Harry was rather sick of not doing things. He had really taken Sirius' talk to heart.

"On top of that, the public will likely begin to wonder what else you've been lying about." McGonagall pointed out, which made Fudge turn to glare at her with murderous eyes.

"The choice is yours, Minister, but know this, We need to see justice served tonight." Dumbledore smiled serenely

* * *

The next morning, the school was buzzing over the fact that Professor Umbridge had left the school. There had been no word over who might be replacing her, and everyone was curious as to why she had left after a single day. Although a lot of people were saying that Harry was somehow involved, he hadn't commented on the story. He did, however smile like a Cheshire cat about it whenever he was asked.

"I still can't believe it." Hermione said, smiling with pride while she, and the boys sat in the library researching for their Charms homework. "I wish you could tell us what happened."

"I told you that I'm not allowed yet." Harry said. "But I know it's all going to come out eventually. But I don't think we're free of the Ministry. Fudge told Dumbledore that he'd have a replacement by the end of the week. No doubt he wants to find someone just as vile but more subtle that the toad."

"One day." Ron mumbled. "That's got to be some kind of record."

"Harry Potter, vanquisher of Dark Lords and giant toads." Neville chuckled, making the other thre laugh as well.

Harry liked that Neville was becoming part of their group. He was a really good guy, and he brought a sort of balance between Ron's very devil may care attitude, and Hermione's nose to the grindstone creed. With Neville, Harry felt he could do just as Sirius had suggested, Study and train hard, but relax occasionally and enjoy his life. Plus, Harry was finding it easy to talk to Neville about things that he just couldn't with Hermione or Ron, namely… girls.

In the past two days, Harry and Neville had discussed the fairer sex far more than he and Ron ever had in their whole friendship. Although, Harry guessed that Ron was trying to get more first hand experience with the fairer sex, as his best friend had been no where in sight when Harry had arrived back at Gryffindor tower the previous evening. Lavender had also been noticeably absent as well.

"Now that you've rid us of the toad, what do you plan to do next?" Hermione asked with a mischievous smile, as she motioned with her eyes to where Harry knew Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were studying together. Harry sighed. Hermione was taking far too much pleasure in the fact that Harry had a bit of a crush. She hadn't acted like this about Cho, which made Harry a bit curious.

"Why didn't you pick on me like this over Cho?" Harry asked.

"Simple." Hermione smiled. "You and Cho would have failed miserably."

"How do you figure that one?" Ron asked.

"Cho is a bit shallow. Or rather she used to be. I think Cedric's death may have gone a long ways in making her see things differently. Anyway, she liked boys who were really good looking and looked like they were well off. Not that you're not attractive, Harry, but let's face it, you don't exactly look like you're rolling in gold." Hermione smiled sweetly, and Harry waved it off.

"But Harry's got lots of gold." Neville said. Harry turned to look at his new friend curiously.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Harry, the Potter's are an old family. They're not and ancient house by any means, but they do have a pretty sizable fortune. Gran's told me all about the old families and their financial statuses. She says it's important to know who has the gold because their the ones making the laws. Didn't you know that?" Neville looked awkwardly at Harry who shook his head.

"Huh." was all Harry could say in response.

"Well, Cho doesn't appear to know that, or she would have been falling all over you last year." Hermione said with a smile. "Now, you and Daphne on the other hand, that I think has a chance at being something. I think if any boy has a shot to break through her walls it's you Harry because unlike other boys, you want to get to know her and not just get under her skirt."

"Is that what Tracey meant by Daphne getting a lot of unwanted attention?" Harry wondered aloud."

"It's possible." Neville said. "I do know a lot of guys think she's really pretty and that they'd do anything for just a few minutes alone in a broom cupboard with her. As far as I know though, no one's managed to accomplish that."

"Probably because she'd hex their bits off." Hermione said emphatically. "She's usually tied with me in a lot of classes, though I usually manage to beat her out for the top spot." Hermione said with more than a bit of pride. "Except Defense. In Defense it's usually Harry and then Daphne and then me."

Harry noted the twinge of disappointment in her voice at this admission.

"So based on that you think I could get her to like me?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No. I think you could get her to like you based on how you are normally. You don't care about fame or money or any of that. You like someone because of who they are and how they treat you. I think she's the same way, but like you, people only se her looks and think they can impress her easily and get what they want from her." Hermione explained.

"That makes sense." Neville smiled. "She's never been nice to me at the events we've been at together, but she's also never mean like I've seen her be to others. At this one party this past summer she actually stomped on a guys foot who was trying to ask her to dance. Her father was really angry at her over it, but after they finished talking, He got mad at the boy. They left after that."

"I wouldn't even know how to approach her, and I think Tracey would hex me if I even tried to talk to her." Harry said, glancing over his shoulder at Daphne who was taking off her robes and loosening her tie a bit. Her hair was in a ponytail today with a few wisps of honey blonde hair falling into her face. Harry noted that as she read, she tended to chew on the top of her quill or tap her painted fingers lightly on the table.

Harry turned back and sighed. "Maybe." Was all he said. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"You'll never find out if you don't try you know." She said with a smile.

"What about you?" Harry asked defensively. Hermione looked up a bit taken aback.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Why are you so hell bent on me making a fool of myself in front of a girl. Why don't you go out an get a boyfriend or something."

"Because boys are afraid of her." Ron sniggered.

"Show what you know." Hermione smiled. "And who says I don't have someone special in mind?"

"Who?" All three boys asked rather loudly. Hermione blushed and looked down at her parchment. She mumbled something which none of them could hear and they all leaned in even more inquisitive.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Lee, ok?" Hermione said flustered, slapping her quill down. "I like Lee, alright?"

"So why don't you go for him?" Neville asked with no hint of taking the mickey out of her. Hermione sighed as she picked up her quill again and leaning on her arm pathetically.

"Because he likes Katie Bell, and I think they might be dating." She said sadly.

"Really?" Harry asked inquisitively. I had no idea."

"Because you don't pay attention." Hermione said sitting up again. They fell silent for a bit before Ron finally sighed.

"Hermione, can you take a look at this?" He said handing over his essay. "I'm really lost here."

Hermione took the essay and happened to look past Harry. With a mischievous smile that only Neville noticed, Hermione asked Harry to return one of the books they were using and get another that she needed. Harry shrugged and got up to accomplish his trivial mission.

"Ok, what's up?" Neville asked curiously after Harry was out of earshot.

"I saw Daphne going into the stacks, and I thought maybe Harry might talk to her if they were alone with no one watching." She smiled evilly.

"Like I said," Ron smirked, shaking his head. "Scary."

* * *

Harry walked through the stacks looking for where Hermione's book belonged as well as for the one she had asked him to retrieve. It wasn't until he had replaced the first book that it occurred to him that she could have easily done this. Only Madam Pince knew the library better, and Hermione likely knew exactly where the book she wanted was. It was clear that she wanted him occupied likely so she could talk to the others about him.

Harry decided he'd be able to find out from Neville what was said after Hermione went to do her rounds that night, so he didn't worry too much, despite the irritation he felt.

So preoccupied by was he by his search that he failed to notice another person come down the aisle holding several books, until he backed up to get a better look at the higher shelves, and knocked into someone.

Harry stumbled and nearly fell on his face. The girl hadn't been so lucky and wound up on her rear with several books strewn about her. She looked up at her assailant with a hard scowl and Harry's throat closed up before he could utter an apology.

Daphne Greengrass stood up and brushed herself off before kneeling to pick up her books. Harry immediately dove to help her, trying to say anything. He was getting more and more flustered as all that came out of his mouth was an odd assortment of noises, none of which were very flattering.

When she finished, Daphne stood up again, and snatched the last book out of Harry's hands before stomping off. When she got to the end of the aisle, Harry's brain finally re-engaged and he managed to get a coherent word to push out of his throat and past his lips.

"H-hi." He said, feeling his face go scarlet. Daphne stopped and turn to look at him for a moment before she rolled her eyes and huffed and walked away.

"Oh yeah." Harry said glumly to himself. "Oh yeah, that really charmed her stockings off, Potter. You are so smooth. James Bond has nothing on you."

Harry then began smacking his head into one of the shelves much like Dobby the House Elf whenever he tried to punish himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_It had all been lies. She knew it now. In all honesty, she had known from the beginning that the promises that were made were nothing more than veiled threats designed to make her do just what she had done. She had been a puppet, and that alone made her self loathing press in on her so much that she felt she couldn't breathe._

_Really, it had been all his fault. If he had only listened and kept his distance. If he had just stayed away and left her alone. If he hadn't done what no other had been able to do before and break through her walls and stirred all those feelings she had so carefully repressed and ignored, she would not be sitting there staring at the wall fighting back her self hatred._

* * *

"Get your stuff together." Daphne Greengrass said as she picked up her bag and began stuffing her own homework into it. She was so incredibly annoyed that she could barely see straight.

Many would have described Daphne as plain or even cute. That was before this past summer when she had convinced her parents that she was now old enough to dress how she pleased. Her mother, who was quite understanding of how clothing make up and hair could affect a developing young woman's confidence had agreed. Though, her mother had always advocated for both Daphne and her sister to be able to express themselves, their father had been harder to convince.

However, after four years of outstanding performance in school, Mister Greengrass had finally relented, though when he had seen the results, he regretted it almost at once. He was now more fearful that his daughter, who already garnered far too much attention from other families, was about to get a lot more.

He was unaware of her Ice Queen persona which her mother had helped her to develop to deter most of this unwanted spotlight. Daphne's father had enough difficulty with defending his eldest against potential house unions without having to hear about what a shame it was that she wasn't more refined.

"Please hurry up." Daphne said rather impatiently.

"But, I'm not finished." Tracey Davis said as she looked up from her Transfiguration essay with confusion. "And weren't you going to get a few more books?"

"We'll finish it in the dorm. Now if you please, hurry up." Daphne said slinging her book bag over her shoulder, and glancing back to the stacks where that infuriating klutz was likely doing some kind of celebratory dance over his superficial triumph.

"What happened?" Tracey asked quickly collecting her things and her bag before she quickly followed Daphne out of the library. Her best friend was quite agitated, and Tracey had difficulty in remembering the last time Daphne had allowed any emotion to show so readily on her face while at school. Daphne was usually quite reserved and passive.

"I thought you said that you told him to leave me alone?" Daphne huffed, her voice soft and icy making Tracey shudder involuntarily.

"Can you be more specific? I've told a few boys to leave you alone." Tracey remarked still mystified. It was true that she had served as a sort of early warning system over the past year or so, telling any boy who expressed even the remotest interest in Daphne to not bother.

"Potter." Daphne snapped, though her voice was still quite soft.

Tracey thought it was amazing how her best friend could be so angry, while her face betrayed none of her emotion. As much as she understood the reasons for the façade, Tracey wished that her best friend didn't need it. She was so much more fun to be around when she wasn't being the "Ice Queen".

"Ok, what happened?" Tracey sighed struggling a bit to keep hold of all her homework. Daphne hadn't really allowed time for her to get it in her book bag.

"That complete dullard backed into me in the stacks and knocked me down. Then he pretended to help me pick up my books so he could slow me down and stare at me like some sort of succulent desert and then he tried to talk to me as if nothing had happened and he hadn't in fact, planned it all." Daphne said, as she got control over herself and the mask fell back into place, and she once again looked empty and callous.

"Ok, let's take a step back." Tracey said trying not to laugh. She had figured out that Daphne was likely more embarrassed that she'd been knocked on her fabulous rear end than she was actually angry at Potter. Though it probably wasn't helping the situation that it had been Potter who'd knocked her down, especially after what Tracey had told her best friend the previous evening.

"I'm not defending him or what he did, but don't you think that maybe… MAYBE, you're projecting onto Potter. He is clearly not smart enough to plan something like that. I think maybe you think he did it on purpose even though it was an accident." Tracey said.

"You're the one who pointed out how much he's been staring at me." Daphne argued.

"Yes be cause of all the morons you seem to attract, Potter is the least threatening. And I'm also the one who told you that he said just wanted to get to know you and that he wasn't even sure how he felt about you. He didn't say anything about making you part of his harem or anything like that." Tracey pointed out. "You're being ridiculous just like always."

"Don't start." Daphne sighed.

"I didn't. You and you're delusions of persecution started this.." Tracey smirked. Daphne only rolled her eyes and continued leading them to the Slytherin common room.

As the two girls walked in, Tracey saw Draco Malfoy holding court with the rest of the fifth years, save for Blaise who was likely out with Magenta Kirkwood in some broom cupboard somewhere. Theodore Nott looked over and gave a wave and a smile. Tracey fought the urge to roll her own eyes. Theo had been hounding her ever since the Yule Ball the year before. Apparently he felt they had made quite the connection during the Ball, and hoped they could become the next power couple in their house.

"Your boyfriend's waving." Daphne said evenly.

"Don't make me hex you." Tracey countered.

The two girls went to their dorm and Daphne sat heavily on her bed, pulling her homework out. Tracey sat on her own bed and stared at her best friend for a minute or two before she spoke again.

"You could do worse, you know." She said, watching Daphne carefully. They had been friends so long that Tracey knew all of Daphne's tells. For the casual observer, Daphne was seemingly made from stone. It was a trick she could do with her eyes. She had this gift for looking for all the world as if she were dead. She had perfected her icy persona around second year, and it had done wonders to keep away a lot of unwanted attention. But it didn't stop it all. Such was the life of being the first born Pure Blood young woman.

"And I could do better." Daphne replied, her voice flat, her eyes locked on her homework.

"Yeah? Who?" Tracey asked pointedly, crossing her legs and folding her hands on her knees. Daphne turned to stare at her best friend, and knew by the look on her face that this was not going to be a short conversation.

"Can we skip the verbal sparring match that I'm sure you're itching to take part in and get to whatever your point might be so I can get back to my essay?" She asked irritably.

"Alright," Tracey said, disappointed etched in her frown. "Fine. You're fifteen, almost sixteen, and you've shut down just about every boy who's eyed you as a potential brood mare for their future family. So far as I can tell, your worry over being forced into a unfulfilling, loveless union where you're paraded about like some trophy is all but wiped out. So, I'm curious, especially after how much fun you had last year with Ivan, why you aren't willing to at least consider dating a boy or two."

Daphne sighed and set her quill down and set her parchment aside. She turned to face her best friend full on as she spoke.

"First off, Ivan was from another school, and I knew that I wouldn't se him again after the year ended. That made things very easy, and I never let myself feel more than casual attraction." Daphne explained. Tracey's eyes went wide with disbelief as she began imitating Daphne talking about the Durmstrang boy from the previous year. Daphne scowled at her friend until she finally stopped.

"May I continue?" Daphne asked looking less than amused while Tracey giggled to herself and waved for her best friend to go on.

"Secondly, The threat is always there. Boys are not smart creatures, and just because I discourage them does not mean they will not figure another way to entrap me. Most of them have very rich and influential fathers who would jump at the chance to untie their House with Greengrass. I've heard from my father several times tell my mother that Lucius Malfoy has brought up the subject of a union between our houses. If I did date, it might give the wrong impression, and before I know it, I'm trapped with some idiot, pushing out heir after heir after heir." Daphne said tiredly.

She and Tracey had had this conversation more times than she could count. Tracey always had her back when they were out in public, but when they were alone, Tracey's seem to enjoy trying to get Daphne to act like a what her best friend called normal.

"And finally," Daphne continued, "If I did choose to date one of my peers, I hardly think Harry Potter would even be in my top five choices as a suitable boyfriend candidate."

"And tell me why that is?" Tracey asked. "Other than the fact that he's a Gryffindor, and you'd likely be branded a traitor, harlot or worse for dating a lion, what is so wrong with Potter?"

This question stopped Daphne, and she could only stare at Tracey, who was beginning to smile as the silence stretched out.

"I'm waiting…" Tracey sing-songed.

"Are we going to work on our homework, or gossip like that cow Brown?" Daphne huffed, turning back to her homework.

"Yes, as soon as you tell me why Potter wouldn't be a possible boyfriend?" Tracey smirked.

"Fine." Daphne snapped, getting annoyed. "He's abhorrent, arrogant, self-centered ego-maniacal little toe rag."

"You're paraphrasing Draco." Tracey sighed disappointedly. "I thought you could be more articulate than that. You know as well as I do that we don't know if anything we've ever heard about Potter is true or not. There has never been any conclusive proof one way or the other. As for being Self-centered and ego maniacal… don't you think if he were he'd be spouting off worse than Draco about his vast greatness?"

"He's a Parselmouth?" Daphne said quickly pointing at Tracey as if she'd just won the argument..

"So?" Tracey crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because people are irrationally afraid of that does make him a bad person. The mascot for our own damn house IS…A…SNAKE."

"He's clueless about our society." Daphne tried pathetically.

"So is every single muggleborn, and that isn't their fault." Tracey replied. "The Ministry does nothing to help them out to understand our world. Bloody hell, there are Pure Bloods that don't know squat about our society. So, you can't use that as an excuse. The truth is you don't know him and you're being prejudiced because of all the years we've had to listen to Draco and others go on and on about how worthless he is." Tracey said a bit smugly.

"He got to you didn't he?" Daphne asked in amazement.

"He might have given me something to think about, which is saying a lot as it came from a bloody Gryffindor." Tracey admitted with a shrug. She now turned and began pulling out her own homework. "For someone who prides herself on being able to make up her own mind, sometimes you sound like another one of Draco's herd."

Daphne glared seethingly at Tracey who was very obviously ignoring her now.

* * *

"I hate you, you know that right?" Harry asked slipping back into his seat, glaring at Hermione.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked feigning innocence.

"You knew Greengrass was back there, and you thought maybe I might talk to her if I saw her, especially after we were just talking about her." Harry replied. Hermione was about to protest when she was saved from having to come up with something Harry would believe by the two males she was sitting with.

"Did you?" Ron and Neville asked interestedly. Harry turned to look at them with curious shock.

"Why are you two so interested? Don't you both have girls of your own to be crushing over?"

"We need you to show us how it's done, mate." Ron smirked.

"You are our leader." Neville remarked, his eyes wide and blank as if he'd been imperioused. Hermione was losing the battle to laugh as she watched the antics of the three boys.

"Sod off." Harry said grumpily, going back to work on his essay, trying to ignore the sniggers from his three friends.

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry could not stop himself from looking for Daphne while he was in the Great Hall for meals, around the school, or in any classes they shared. He wasn't even doing it consciously now. His head would simply rotate of its own accord to catch a glimpse of the blonde vision.

He was fascinated by her. The way she walked with her back straight and her head focused straight ahead, as if there was nothing outside of her eye line. In class she almost Hermione-esque, in that she was paying very close attention to everything being said, and when they actually were doing work, she barely spared a glance at anything other than whatever she was working on.

Mostly for Harry it was her eyes. That's what was keeping him so enchanted by Daphne Greengrass. Her gorgeous blues, empty eyes. They betrayed nothing. On the rare occasion he had seen her smile at something Tracey Davis had said to her during a Care of Magical Creatures class, her eyes had remained dark and hollow looking. It pained Harry that this girl appeared to be so hard and lifeless. Like an enchanted doll.

Night time was worst for Harry, as Daphne had begun to invade his dreams. Not that he was really complaining about that. Somehow, her image was keeping nightmares at bay, almost as if she were some sort of guardian angel. Harry even thought about sending her a thank you, though he had no idea how he would be able to explain it to her without making himself look even more pathetic than he had in the library.

What he could never guess was that Daphne Greengrass had begun watching him with veiled curiosity whenever his attention was otherwise averted. She would glance in his direction during Potions and Care of Magical Creatures lessons while he was focusing on his work, and look away if he even looked like he might be looking her way.

"I thought you said that you didn't talk to her in the library?" Hermione asked Friday evening as they sat down to dinner. She had noticed Greengrass' strange behavior over the last couple of days and had started to wonder if Harry had been truthful with his friends regarding the Daphne situation.

Harry had no idea what Hermione was talking about and indicated as much.

"Huh?"

"Eloquent as ever." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You and Daphne. She's been watching you all week. Ever since you saw her in the library." She said as she reached or a pitcher and filled her goblet.

"Oh you mean when you sent me to get your book so I could embarrass myself in front of her?" Harry asked irritably. "She's probably remembering how idiotic I was when I tried to say hi to her." Harry grumbled cutting a piece of chicken.

"I don't know." Neville chimed in. "She almost looks like she's trying to figure you out."

"So you've noticed it too then?" Hermione asked Neville who nodded.

"I noticed yesterday in potions. And she's not the only one. Tracey was looking at him a lot too. I figure they were taking turns and telling each other what he was doing. Maybe trying to figure out how he was doing so well, especially after Snape went off on him again for cheating." Neville explained. Hermione gave a look of understanding, and Harry guessed she must have witnessed the same thing.

"You'd better be careful Harry." Ron warned. "One of these days, he's going to take you up on your offer to take truth potion."

"I hope he does." Harry said. "He'd look like a real arse after he tried to get me to say I was some fortune seeking attention whore."

"So what about you and Daphne?" Hermione asked getting the conversation back on track. "What actually happened between you two?"

"I told you, nothing. I knocked her down, she got mad, I tried to speak but my stupid brain wouldn't work and she walked away." Harry shrugged. He was still inwardly cringing as he thought of the oh so smooth way he'd manage to strike up a conversation with the blonde beauty.

"So then why would she be watching you like she has been?" Hermione puzzled, looking over Harry's shoulder to where the very girl they were discussing was sitting with her back to them.

"Probably to make sure he's not anywhere near her in case he decides to knock her on her butt again." Ron sniggered. Neville laughed as well, making Harry glower at them, which only served to make them laugh harder. Harry thought about talking to the twins and make his two mates pay for laughing at his embarrassment.

"Shut up." Harry glowered.

"That's not it anyway." Hermione stated. "Neville's right, it's like she's trying to figure you out. Are you sure you didn't say anything to her?"

"Yes, can we just drop it? Daphne and I are never going to get together, alright? She's way out of my league, and I wouldn't even know how to talk to her, even if I could get my brain to work right." Harry sighed exasperated.

"She is not out of your league." Hermione said angrily. "You're good enough for any girl you want. And if they think they're better than you then it's their loss, Harry, not yours."

"Besides, you have no idea what she thinks of you." Neville pointed out. "She could be just as interested in you as you are with her, and have no idea how to talk to you."

"Why are you all so obsessed with the idea of the two of us together?" Harry wondered.

"For a lot of reasons, mate." Neville said as he looked to his new friend. "You could be the one who put an end to House rivalries, which has been going on for nearly fifty years."

"It's only been fifty years?" Hermione asked looking interested.

"According to my Gran." Neville nodded. "She said there was always a healthy sort of competition between the two, but in the last fifty years or so, something changed and it became like a full on hatred, and she has no idea why. No one does so far as I can tell."

"Probably because they're all a bunch of evil little gits." Ron said off handedly.

"Or maybe it's attitudes like that." Harry said. "I mean, we hate each other for no reason. Ok, yes, the quidditch team cheats like crazy, and a lot of them act all superior and say and do things to us just to get us in trouble, but we kind of do the same to them."

"That's not why I'm intrigued by the idea of you dating Daphne Greengrass." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Harry's dating Daphne Greengrass?" Fred Weasley asked as he took a seat next to Harry. "Good on you mate, I heard she can be a real…"

"Not a very nice person." George Weasley said to help prevent Fred getting slapped by Alicia Spinnett who was right behind him. Fred nodded a thanks to his twin and turned back to Harry looking very interested.

"How did you managed to melt the Ice Queen's heart?" He asked.

"I didn't. I'm not dating her. I don't even know her." Harry said very irritably. Fred held up his hands defensively and then turned to Hermione, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Hermione, we heard through a little bird that you might fancy Lee."

Hermione dropped her fork as he face turn a shade of red that would have made every Weasley ancestor proud. Fred winked at George who then wrapped an arm around the bushy haired witch who was now glaring daggers at Ron, who was pointedly looking at his plate.

Not to worry." George said with a warm smile and he gave Hermione a squeeze. "We haven't said anything to him… yet."

Hermione couldn't say anything as she looked completely horrorstruck between the twins, who were smiling back at her.

"We've known Lee a long time, and we both agree that he could benefit with someone like you as his girlfriend. So, we thought that maybe we'd offer to help set the two of you up. " Fred said with an encouraging tone. Hermione still couldn't speak.

"I do hope you will be able to talk to him. He really doesn't like the silent type, much like ourselves." George said looking at Hermione with concern. By now Harry and Neville were nearly choking with laughter.

Hermione tried to speak but a pathetic little squeak was all that could be heard from her which only made Harry laugh all the harder.

"Alright then." Fred said as he got up from his seat. George also rose and with funny little bows to Hermione went up the table to join their own friends leaving Hermione shaking with fright and embarrassment. Harry was doubled over with tears streaming from his eyes while he held his stomach which hurt so bad from laughing. Neville wasn't in much better shape.

Ron decided it would probably be a very good idea to make his getaway before Hermione's mind began working properly again and she began thinking of a really good hex to use on him.

After Dinner, Neville Hermione and Harry began heading up to Gryffindor tower where they had planned finishing up all their homework so they'd have the whole weekend. Harry was anxious to finish it so he could concentrate on the Tryouts for the new team Keeper the next day. Both boys were still lightly teasing Hermione, who had had more than enough and was nearly ready to jinx the both of them when they were distracted by someone calling out to Harry.

Tracey Davis had come out of the Great Hall and asked to speak with Harry privately. After telling his friends he'd se them in a bit, he followed Tracey into a nearby classroom. As soon as they were inside, Tracey shut and locked the door before turning to Harry looking more than a little put out.

"You know, I swear that I told you to leave Daphne alone." She said advancing on Harry. She had her wand in her hand, and Harry went for his own. Tracey already had the advantage and fired a stinging hex at him. Harry had little choice and cast a shield charm that burned through his robes. Tracey's hex impacted on the shield and Harry got his wand free of his robes and disarmed the Slytherin who was gawking at him in disbelief. Harry reached out and caught the girl's wand deftly.

"That was…" She started to say, though it was barely a whisper.

"I did as you said." Harry said defensively. "I haven't done anything to her."

"She seems to think otherwise." Tracey countered swiftly, though she was still goggling at how quick he'd managed to disarm her. Harry was frowning bitterly as he stared back at her.

"And people thought I had a high opinion of myself." Harry snapped, taking a few steps away from Tracey. He crossed his arms, each hand clutching a wand.

"That's my best friend you're talking about." Tracey said warningly though the effect was minimized by the fact that Harry still had her wand. Harry grimaced slightly nonetheless.

"Look." Harry said narrowing his eyes. "I accidentally knocked her down in the library. I tried to apologize and she stormed off. I haven't said or done anything too her since, so whatever issues she has are her own."

Tracey stared at him for a moment before a small smile appeared.

"You're not wrong about that." She said, her demeanor easing up. "She does tend to be a little over dramatic."

Harry could only watched the Slytherin who began pacing slowly, chuckling to herself. She finally stopped and looked at Harry as if deciding something.

"Ok, look. What I'm about to say, you can't repeat to ANYONE. If I hear even a hint of what I tell you, I'll know you opened you big mouth, and I promise you won't be fast enough to protect yourself from my wrath, are we clear?" She said, her eyes narrowed, trying to be as threatening as possible. Harry seemed rather immune to her evil stare, but nodded all the same.

Tracey took a seat at one of the desks, and motioned that he should do the same. When he finally sat down, she was a bit taken aback when he handed back her wand. She slipped it into her robes and noted that he kept his out. Apparently he wasn't as stupid as she had once thought.

"Daphne has sort of isolated herself for very good reasons. She is a pure blood daughter of a very prominent family, and more than a few Ancient and Noble Houses would consider it a triumph to make a union through marriage. You follow?" Tracey asked. When Harry nodded, she continued.

"Daphne wants nothing to do with what a marriage like that would entail. She has her own dream, and while I know that one day she wants a husband and children, she wants it on her terms. So, she feels very threatened whenever any boy shows interest, regardless of their family or blood status. I personally think there are other ways to deal with this, but this is how she's chosen to operate. However, you have somehow managed to infect her brains, so to speak. Ever since the library, she's become increasingly curious about you. It probably helped that I told her all about our little conversation and how you wanted to get to know her and you weren't even sure of your feelings for her." Tracey said.

"It was all true." Harry said. "All I know is that she's pretty, but that doesn't mean anything. Looks aren't everything."

"You know, I thought you were an idiot." Tracey smirked and Harry shook his head.

"And now?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Jury is still out. We'll see. Now…" Tracey said sitting up a bit straighter. "As you may or may not know, the best way to get into a girls heart is to have the acceptance and approval of her best friend. As I am Daphne's best friend, you'll need my say so in order to proceed. For that, I want something in return."

Harry looked at her very suspiciously for a moment before asking the Slytherin girl's price.

"The truth." She said simply. "There are literally hundreds of rumors floating around here about you, and I pride myself on being able to tell when someone is lying to me. A trick my father taught me, and one that has served me incredibly well here."

"Ok." Harry said skeptically.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask to know all your secrets, at least not right away. But, I do want a couple of answers now." Tracey said leaning forward again and staring into Harry's green eyes very deeply, making Harry gulp audibly, which in turn made Tracey smirk.

"In second year, who opened the Chamber of Secrets, and where is the entrance?" She asked pointedly.

"I can't tell you who opened it." Harry said quickly. "I won't betray someone like that, especially when it wasn't their fault. But, I can tell you that the entrance is located under the school, and that the entrance to the passageway to the entrance is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, though you need to speak Parseltongue to get it to open." Harry replied.

Tracey stared at him for a few seconds before sitting up and looking pleased.

"Admirable." She smiled softly. "Usually that level of Loyalty can only be found with the 'Puffs. Impressive Potter."

Harry merely smirked and shrugged.

"One more question for now, if you please." She said and Harry nodded his ok.

"Were you involved in Umbridge's sudden removal?"

Harry smiled brightly and stood up from his seat, making his way to the door. He unlocked it and turned back to Tracey who was starting to look angry. He began to nod as he spoke.

"I'm not allowed to talk about that right now."

He then slipped out the door leaving Tracey laughing and smacking her desk.


	6. Chapter 6

_Every single time she shut her eyes she saw his face with that horrible heartbroken expression that made her knees crumble from beneath her and the tears begin to fall again. The last thing she had seen was those beautiful eyes begging, pleading with her to help him understand, right before he was taken. Right before they took her._

_She had never wanted to hurt him. She had never meant to lead him on, but she had had no choice. It should have been so easy, but she hadn't counted on him breaking into her heart and becoming so important to her. She hadn't even realized how she had felt until that very moment when he looked at her with that thoroughly destroyed expression on her face._

_He had never even seen the tears that had fallen from here eyes._

* * *

Daphne usually didn't like finishing her homework in the Common Room, but occasionally, as much as she hated admitting it, she did crave the company of other people, even if she didn't speak to them. You never knew when you might hear a useful piece of information. And since Tracey had apparently something important to do, Daphne was alone, with not much choice, unless of course she wanted to hang out with her sister, and that was out of the question. Astoria was quite simply a pain in Daphne's posterior.

So Daphne found herself reading the last chapter she e for her Runes class, listening to her year mates talking about the usual nonsense. How horrible the school was under Dumbledore. The atrocity it was that they had to have class with mudbloods. And the topic that seemed to be on everyone's minds, who the hell was going to be the new Defense teacher.

"Where's your sidekick?"

Daphne looked up to see Blaise Zabini staring at her with mild amusement. Blaise was one of the very few people within her house that she could tolerate. It had a lot to do with the fact that he had never once attempted to even insinuate a future where they would be joined. Blaise had no intention of ever being tied to just one witch. So in Daphne's eyes, he was safe.

"I don't know." Daphne said airily. Blaise sat next to her, casting his eyes to Draco and the band of disciples.

"You know there's a rumor going around that a Gryffindor has the hots for you. I heard Draco telling Theo he'd seen the Golden Boy staring at you like a lost kneazle in potions the other day."

"Like he's the first?" Daphne asked, not looking up from her book. Outwardly she was as cold as ever, but inwardly she was cringing. If Draco had noticed then it as plausible that other, more vindictive members of the house might have picked up on Potter's attraction. If something didn't change, she could be in for a very rough year, and Daphne certainly did not want that.

"No, certainly not the first, but out of all your would be suitors, he has the most potential." Blaise said evenly. Daphne now looked up curiously at Blaise who was still watching Draco, who was now laughing over something Pansy had said.

"What do you mean?" She asked the dark skinned boy.

Blaise looked at his hands thoughtfully for a moment. Daphne studied him like she would a fine painting. Blaise was one of the better looking boys in Slytherin, and he was very intelligent as well. But more than that, Daphne thought he embodied the traits of Slytherin the best. He was very ambitious and she felt he would one day be Minister of Magic if he desired it. More than that, he was quite cunning. He knew more about every individual within the house than anyone, and if he chose to, could usurper the power Malfoy thought he wielded with just a few well placed sentences to the right people. The fact that he didn't just went to prove how truly Slytherin Blaise truly was.

"Well, you could do worse as far as a suitable suitor," He said looking at her. "Of course, you'd be ostracized by most of the House. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to drag you out onto the grounds and stone you."

Daphne harrumphed at this mental image. Blaise gave the faintest of smiles as he went on.

"But, then again, they might be too afraid of Potter to risk his wrath. The boy who fought a dragon and faced You-Know-Who. From what I hear, Potter's word carries enough weight to get teachers booted from the school."

"And what do you know of it?" Daphne asked, now intrigued. She had of course heard the same rumors as everyone else. No one knew for sure what had taken place that night, but it was clear that Potter had been involved. This did not stop the rumors from flying. Daphne had even heard one where Potter had dueled Umbridge and actually turned her into a pink toad before feeding her to the giant squid.

"Don't act stupid, it doesn't suit you." Blaise chuckled. "I've heard the same things you have, but you know as well as I that it stinks. He gets detention with her and the next day, she's gone? It's too peculiar to be coincidence."

Daphne turned back to her book, a bit let down that Blaise hadn't heard anything new. Admittedly, Daphne really hoped to know just what had happened that had made, who her father had said on more than one occasion was a power hungry back stabbing manipulative bitch who would sell her own family for a chance to snog Cornelius Fudge's trousers. The image made Daphne shudder, especially after having seen the woman in person.

"How do you feel about Potter?" He asked without any sort of build up. Daphne shrugged.

"Indifferent." She replied.

"Indifferent?" Blaise asked, now looking at her with interest. "Is that what you call it? Indifference? I've known you four years now, and I've never seen you look at anybody as much as you do Potter this past week. You're acting almost like one of those fan girls."

Daphne turned her cold piercing eyes at Blaise in a look of complete disdain, which in turn made the boy cower a bit. She should have known of course. Blaise was much more observant than anyone had a right to be, but it had never crossed her mind that he might be watching her.

"You couldn't come up with a better insult?" She asked him, her voice low and venomous.

"It wasn't meant as one." Blaise smirked.

Daphne scowled and turned back to her book, ignoring the tall good looking pureblood next to her who was now chuckling softly.

"You're disgusting." She said icily.

"You know, it's ok if you like him." Blaise said after another long silence. This really intrigued the Ice Queen and she turned to look at Blaise with a very confused look on her face. Blaise shrugged as he explained.

"You know how I feel about the whole house system, so it's stupid not to talk to people based on what house they're in." Blaise said, his voice ever slightly above a whisper now, as his eyes scanned the Common room for anyone who might be trying to listen to them.

"Why don't you talk to Gryffindors?" Daphne interrupted. Blaise shook his head.

"I can't force them to talk to me if they don't want to. They're as prejudiced against our house as we are of them. But forget about that for a minute. Just imagine the look on Malfoy's face the moment he saw you grabbed Potter by the back of the head and snog him senseless. It'd make his greasy blonde head explode" Blaise's smile became rather feral looking and Daphne smiled in spite of herself.

Daphne turned her eyes to where Draco was talking very quietly now with his friends and turned back to Blaise who was smiling dreamily.

"Seriously?" Daphne asked sarcastically. "You want me to date Potter of all people just so Malfoy will have a temper tantrum?"

Blaise turned to look at Daphne with a dreamy glint in his eye that made Daphne recoil.

"You can not tell me you wouldn't love to take the Prince over there down a notch or two." He replied.

She did have to admit that she really liked the idea of Malfoy seeing his the Gryffindor Golden Boy snogging a Slytherin girl. Draco would lose his mind over that, and likely have to be admitted to St. Mungo's Permanent spell damage ward.

Fortunately Daphne was saved from having to respond when Tracey entered the Common room and came running over to her, grabbed her wrist and with a quick "Hey Blaise!" Ran to the dorms pulling Daphne behind her.

"Ok. The auburn haired pixie smirked as she shoved Daphne onto her bed. "So, I went to tell off Potter again, like you wanted, and he made it very clear that he hadn't done anything to you."

"He keeps…" Daphne started to yell but Tracey cut her off.

"Yes, I know, he keeps looking at you." Tracey looked sourly at Daphne who looked as if she'd been slapped. "But, in case you haven't noticed, a lot of boys look at you. Shut up will you, I'm trying to tell you something."

Daphne held up her hands submissively, which made Tracey smile.

"So, anyway, I got him to tell me that he did, in fact, get Umbridge kicked out of here." Tracey sang, doing a funny little celebration dance. Daphne gaped at her.

"How did you get him to tell you that?" She asked with astonishment

"Oh it was no trouble at all. I just let him see my boobs, did a little dance for him…" Tracey nearly fell over laughing at Daphne's scandalized expression. She ran up to her best friend, grabbing her by the shoulders and touching her nose to Daphne's "I asked him."

"Ugh, you need to brush your teeth." Daphne said shoving Tracey away, who was now cackling like a raving mad woman. "Seriously, you just asked him? I thought you were going to shoot a stinging hex at his bits?"

"I tried. Boy's really fast with his wand. Conjured a shield charm through his robes and then disarmed me." Tracey said, her grinning fading a bit.

"He disarmed you? Are you alright?" Daphne asked looking at her closely as if she was trying to spot any wounds. Tracey waved away her concern.

"He didn't do anything. We just talked a bit and I asked him a few questions. By the way, the Chamber of Secrets is under the castle. You can get to it by going into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but you have to speak Parseltongue to get the entrance to open." Tracey smiled again making Daphne more and more curious.

"He just told you that?" Daphne asked skeptically.

"Well, I had to coerce a bit, but yeah." Tracey smiled nonchalantly. "Remember how I told you he said he would like to be my friend, well, I think he meant it, and I think he meant what he said about you too." Tracey smiled.

"Oh for the love of Morgana, not again." Daphne said getting to her feet and going to the bathroom. Tracey followed on her heels.

"What?" Tracey asked.

Daphne got her toothbrush and pointed it threateningly at her best friend.

"You're trying to set us up. You're spending time with him so you can convince me of all his virtues so that I'll give him a chance. Gods, why are you so set on me dating Potter?" Daphne asked quite bitterly.

"It doesn't have to be Potter." Tracey smiled. "Just date someone. Do you want to end up like my Aunt Talia? She didn't date in school, and then she ended up alone because she couldn't figure out how to connect with anyone. Now she lives in a tiny little house with fifty five cats. My parents won't even invite her over because her clothes stink so bad. There is no cleaning charm that is powerful enough to get rid of that stench."

"Dramatic much?" Daphne asked as she brushed her teeth.

"You would know." Tracey replied.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Daphne asked chasing after Tracey who'd gone back into the dorm.

"It means that ever since we started Hogwarts, you have become more and more intolerable over this belief that you are going to end up trapped in a political marriage. And frankly, I'm getting tired of being your advanced guard. We're supposed to be drooling over boys and thinking about how far we're willing to let them go. We're supposed to be talking about who's better looking than who, and talking about which broom cupboard is the most private. Gods, Daph, I want to have a boyfriend." Tracey whined.

"So get one!" Daphne shouted getting really angry now.

"How the hell can I? Do you remember what happened third year?" Tracey asked.

"Do you?" Daphne asked. "I still have nightmares sometimes, do you know that?"

"Yes, I do." Tracey replied. "I've heard you talk in your sleep during the summer. And I know that you say you've forgiven me, but I also know that you still blame me. If I hadn't been out with Thomas, you wouldn't have been cornered and things would have been much worse. I get it. But maybe, just maybe if you had a boyfriend of your own…"

"He could protect me?" Daphne asked nearly screaming. Her face was red and her fists were clenched. "Gods, All I want is to finish school without all kinds of drama. Can't you understand that?"

"Can you understand that life is full of drama?" Tracey countered. "Sooner or later, you're going to fall into a whole mess of it. Here at school, in your career, or even with you family. Maybe you should think about if you want to face that alone, or with someone who cares."

"So you've already got me and Potter married?" Daphne asked.

"Oh for the love of… You know what, I'm just trying to help you I'm trying to be your friend. You know when we're at your home or mine during the summer? When you're relaxed and you're not being this stone-faced heartless wench? That's when you're fun to be around. It has become so hard to be around you in school, and quite frankly, I don't know how much I can take." Tracey shouted. Daphne was gawking at her now.

"So, I should just change who I am…"

"I don't give a damn." Tracey shook her head, no longer shouting. "I just want to see you happy, for once in your life."

"Thank you, but I really don't think a boyfriend is going to do that." Daphne said, still seething.

"I guess you'll never know." Tracey said under her breath, turning away from her best friend.

* * *

Harry awoke Saturday morning earlier than he had expected to. He tried to go back to sleep but he just couldn't. So much had happened in the first week, and Harry could not believe how strange the year had been in only a week.

Harry decided to make good on his promise to Sirius and wrote him a letter to tell him about everything that was going on. The trouble was he had to do it in a way so that someone who might intercept it would be unable to figure out too much.

It took him over an hour to get it right, but in the end, he was sure that he'd been successful. He dressed and grabbed the letter and began making the trek to the Owlery.

Harry liked wandering the halls early in the morning like this when it was quiet. It was so peaceful that he could almost imagine that the world he loved was not on the brink of war. He just wished that people would wake up and realize that he had been telling the truth.

Harry grimaced as he realized that so long as Fudge was the Minister, people were going to die.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Harry began to wonder more about the way things were developing for him on a more personal level. The conversation with Tracey Davis, while brief had made wonder just what fate had in store for him. Tracey's threat to him about leaving Daphne Greengrass alone, and then revealing things about her best friend really had Harry's mind twisted up.

But it wasn't only the strange situation with two girls from Slytherin. His own friends were changing right before his eyes. After he'd finished with Tracey, he'd returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Neville sitting alone. Ron had apparently disappeared again. But when Harry asked Neville about Hermione, he had gotten a huge wicked smile on his face and told Harry that Lee Jordan had asked Hermione to go for a walk.

"What?" Harry had asked stunned, while Neville was laughing.

"You should have seen her face. It was like someone had just told her they wanted her to be Headmistress. Freaked out beyond belief but so happy. I thought she was going to pee herself." Neville was wiping tears from his eyes as he spoke.

Harry and Neville decided to wait up for Hermione to return. Unfortunately for them, it seemed Hermione was more than aware they were likely waiting to interrogate her. As soon as she returned, she bolted for the girl's dormitory leaving both Neville and Harry laughing like insane children.

It turned out that Hermione's personal development wasn't the only interesting thing that happened that night. Ron showed up ten minutes before curfew with his new broom in hand, looking sweaty and nervous. He looked all around the Common room and paled significantly when he saw Neville and Harry.

"Where have you been?" Neville asked.

Uh…" Ron replied most eloquently.

"Why do you have your broom?" Harry asked, and Ron seemed to sag.

Looking around the common room, Ron sat down heavily and looked at the two boys apprehensively.

"Alright, look. I… I've been practicing for try-outs tomorrow. I thought maybe I might make keeper." He said finally. "Ok, go ahead and laugh."

"Why would we do that?" Neville asked. "We're your friends, we support you."

"Are you any good?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged.

"Fred and George used to make me keep for them at home. I don't think I'm bad, but I suppose I'll know if I'm good enough tomorrow." Ron sad, not sounding to confident.

The three discussed quidditch for another hour before heading up to bed, all anxious to see how tryouts went in the morning.

As Harry made his way to the Owlery he hoped that Ron made the team. He thought maybe being on the team might help Ron with some of his issues. Harry knew that Ron had a severe lack of confidence and hated being labeled as Harry potter's sidekick. It seemed to Harry like they were all changing, and growing. Harry just hoped that it didn't pull them apart. He needed his friends, and though he wanted to keep them all safe from harm, he'd realized over the summer that he would never be able to keep them out of harm's way, especially if they wanted to fight as much as he did.

Harry entered the Owlery and began looking for his familiar. Hedwig noticed him first and glided down to his shoulder where she greeted him with a affectionate nip to his ear.

"I'm happy to see you too, girl." Harry smiled, stroking her feather, and laughing softly as she seemed to lean into the side of his head.

"Are you up to deliver a letter for me?" He asked. Hedwig puffed herself up and hopped off his shoulder to fly to the window where she waited for him to attach the letter to her leg. When he was finished, Hedwig nipped his fingers playfully before taking to the wind. Harry watched her as she headed out over the Forbidden forest and towards the mountains.

As he watched his faithful owl fly away, he saw something awe inspiring, and sort of nightmarish all at the same time. Two of the strange skeletal horses that Harry had seen pulling the carriages were flying above the trees. Harry watched them for a long time wondering just what they could be and why only he and Neville seemed able to see them.

He was torn from his musing when he heard two voices coming closer. Harry turned around just as Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass entered the Owlery. Both girls stopped dead when they saw him, and Harry noted that while Daphne looked angry, Tracey looked more than a little amused.

"Well," She smirked. "I'll just wait outside while you send your letter. You know how the smell of owl droppings makes me nauseous."

Tracey quickly stepped outside again, struggling to keep herself from laughing. Daphne watched her go, looking more than a little perturbed. She turned back to Harry, her stony mask back in place, her eyes as hollow as ever.

"Harry simply smiled and gave a curt nod and began to leave, giving her a wide berth as he stepped around her. He was nearly to the door when he heard her voice for the first time.

"You have her convinced you're actually genuinely interested in becoming friends." She said. Her voice was very pleasant, if not a little cold. Harry figured with a nickname like the Ice Queen that she would be very frigid. Yet he couldn't help note the hint of genuine curiosity.

"I do." He said, turning to watch her as she called for an owl. A very majestic looking tawny floated down to her and presented its leg so she could attach two letters.

"Were you lying to her about the Chamber Of Secrets?" She asked, not looking at him.

"No." Harry said quickly.

Daphne turned and regarded him with disdain. She stared at him, and Harry wondered if she were trying to read his mind or something. She folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head slightly.

"Why are you so interested in me? What is it you want?" She asked flatly, her blue eyes narrowing.

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I wish I could give you an answer." Harry replied. "I don't know why, but I saw you on the train, and I didn't realize who you were. I thought you were really pretty."

Daphne rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Harry just shook his head as if she'd just confirmed something.

"Then I got to thinking about how I didn't know you and what if you were just like Malfoy or something, and would it be worth it at all to try and get to know you if you weren't anything special." He said, his friendly tone all but gone now as he looked at her.

Daphne looked up as if he'd just slapped her. She'd never had anyone look at her the way Harry Potter was looking at her right now. It was as if he'd disappointed him. And to her immense surprise, she hated how it was making her feel.

"I guess that I hoped you were different." Harry said with another shrug and turned to leave.

"I'm not like Malfoy." She said quickly. Harry turned around again to look at her, that disappointment still so easy to see.

"I haven't really seen any evidence to the contrary." Harry said and then he left the Owlery, leaving Daphne alone with and inexplicable feeling of shame and anger. She'd been called a lot of things since she'd been at Hogwarts, but never had she been compared to Malfoy who was easily the biggest turd in the punchbowl.

Tracey came back in and saw the look on her best friend's face and instantly became concerned.

"What happened?" Tracey asked. Daphne looked at her best friend and her expression changed to pure irritation.

"You left on purpose.

"Duh." Tracey responded. "How could I pass up an opportunity to allow the to of you to connect."

"He said I was another Malfoy." Daphne shouted. Tracey smirked and looked at the door Harry had just left through.

"I'm really starting to like him." She grinned.

Daphne scowled and folded her arms again. "I'm not."


	7. Chapter 7

_So many questions swirled around in his mind while he was locked in the desolate solitude. Yet, only two kept coming up over and over again._

_Why wasn't he dead yet?_

_Why had she done it?_

_His enemy had him at last, and he was defenseless. Yet, the so-called Dark Lord was keeping his distance. It was almost as if he were afraid of his prisoner. Of course that wasn't how he spun it. But Harry knew for sure that Voldemort was keeping him alive for a reason, and not just to prolong his suffering._

_It was the second question that haunted Harry deeper than the first. He had been sure that his trust and his faith in her had not been misplaced. They'd come so far together. Broken through so many barriers, and he'd seen her soul shining through her crystalline blue eyes. _

_Harry wondered as he shivered in the cold if she had really meant all those things she had said, or if it had just been a really well done charade. Tears began to sting his eyes. He wasn't sure if his heart would survive this betrayal._

* * *

Harry lay awake in his bed contemplating. He wasn't really thinking on any one subject in particular, though he did dwell on the new Defense teacher a bit.

Professor Martin Thorton had come as Umbridge had, from the Ministry. Yet Unlike Umbridge, Thorton never made any false attempts at trying to become friends. Harry was reminded strongly of the fake Mad-Eye Moody from the previous year.

Physically speaking, Professor Thorton was a somewhat imposing figure. Standing quite tall, he had wispy gray hair that stood out on the sides of his head and a long thin goatee that came to a point and reminded Harry a lot of devil costumes he'd seen muggle kids where on Halloween at his primary school. Thorton had beady blue eyes and a sharp beak like nose.

The only difference between Thorton's curriculum and Umbridge's was that Thorton made the students participate in pretend situations where in they had to negotiate peaceful settlements and avoid conflicts. When asked what should be done if a certain Dark Lord came calling, Thorton had laughed and told them all that if that happened, he would eat and acromantula.

Ron had leaned next to Harry and asked if his best friend knew of any good spider recipes. The laughter that followed landed both boys in detention.

Thorton was much more strict than Umbridge had been, and did not allow questions to be asked, especially of Hermione. Harry and his friends guessed that Umbridge had spoken to Thorton before he'd taken the post and warned against certain individuals.

Harry had liked this man even less than Umbridge, but unlike Umbridge, the ire was earned over the past two weeks, instead of being instant. Harry could feel the man watching him during class times while they read, and would often call on Harry to answer questions from the reading, usually telling Harry he would do well to remember whatever they had just discussed.

Harry Sighed as he rolled onto his side. Sleep was evading him tonight as things continued to rattle around in his head. A week ago he'd begun dreaming of a corridor that seemed incredibly familiar to him, though he had been unable to remember where he'd seen it. It was frustrating him to know end. Each night he dreamt of it he would walk towards the door at the end, but never reach it. It was driving him mad.

Something else that was weighing heavily on Harry was the changes he had been feeling lately. He knew it had started over the summer, but he couldn't say what had been the catalyst. Hermione had mentioned on more than one occasion how mature he was becoming. The first time she had said it was the morning of Quidditch tryouts at breakfast after he'd told her about his encounter with Daphne in the Owlery. She, Neville, and a very nervous Ron had showed up together, and he'd explained how he'd gone to send a letter to his godfather. After explaining to Neville about Sirius' innocence, Harry went on to tell his friends about the short conversation he had with Daphne and how at the end, she had acted almost exactly like other Slytherins, and how it had really disappointed him.

"I tried to tell you." Ron said, though he hadn't sounded happy about it. He patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"That's really disheartening." Hermione said. "I thought for sure if anyone could rise above the pettiness between our house, it would have been her."

Neville also expressed his disappointment. Then his friends began pointing out other girls who might be more appropriate for Harry, who listened, but hadn't really cared to get to involved in the conversation, as he was still reeling from how his only real interaction with Daphne had gone. He was beginning to feel guilty for the way he'd talked to her. Perhaps he shouldn't have compared her to Malfoy. But at the same time, she had been rather rude, just as other Slytherins usually talked to him, and he had very little patience for that anymore.

It was just one more thing that had been weighing heavily on his mind of late. The way he was now able to let things roll off his back so easily. Like how people acted when he walked into a room when they had clearly been talking about him, or the constant stares and whispers. None of it bothered him anymore.

He had had the chance to talk to his godfather about this a few days before. A two way mirror that could be activated by calling Sirius' name had come to him through Owl post. Sirius explained that it was too risky to send anything from Grimmauld place, but Dumbledore had agreed to get it to Harry for Sirius.

Harry was really happy that he was now able to talk to his godfather whenever he wanted now. He and Sirius had talked at length about Harry's changing feelings. Sirius was able to shed a bit of light on the topic which had done a great deal to ease Harry's mind.

"Everyone goes through stuff like this, though in all honesty, usually much later in life. It's called growing up. You've been forced to do it much earlier than others because of the things that have happened to you. Facing death and living through the experience will change a person, and you've done it four times now."

Harry sighed heavily as he punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape. While he was fine with the idea of growing up, Harry couldn't mourn for a childhood he would never have. Because of Voldemort, and then the Dursleys, Harry had never had the chance to play and use his imagination and all the other things children do, and it made him frustratingly angry. Yet, there was nothing that he could do about it.

Harry's mind drifted back to Daphne again. He'd hardly glance in her direction ever since their initial meeting. Even though he'd been disenchanted in his interaction with the blonde Slytherin, he still wondered if there were other factors involved in what had happened between them. Had something happened that made her angry and she took it out on him, or was she just protecting herself somehow?

Harry was a bit saddened to think me wouldn't be able to get to know Daphne, and a part of him was really broken up over the fact that none of his fantasies where Daphne was the star, would never come true.

"Crushes suck." He groaned miserably

* * *

The next morning Harry went to breakfast with on and Neville. Hermione had been spending more time with her new boyfriend, and although the boys missed her, they were all very pleased for her.

The three boys sat down and began filling their breakfast plates and discussing what they wanted to do in Hogsmeade that day. It was the first scheduled Hogsmeade weekend of the year, and all three boys were determined to refill their stocks of sweets and pranks as well as visit some of the other shops and have a good meal at the Three Broomsticks.

Just as they were about to tuck in to their breakfast, Lavender Brown sidled up to Ron and asked very sweetly if he would agree to accompany her to the village. Ron looked stunned, and turned to his two mates as if they might tell him it was a prank. However both Neville and Harry nodded encouragingly at him, and when he finally managed to use his voice again he replied in the affirmative.

"Uh, ye…sure, yeah. Um… ok." He mumbled. Lavender smiled brightly and gave a little wave, telling Ron to meet her in the Entrance Hall in an hour.

"Did that really just happen?" Ron asked after she had gone.

"I'm surprised it took so long, the way you two have been making eyes at each other lately." Neville smirked.

"They have?" Harry looked interested.

"Harry, you've got to be more observant." Neville smirked. If you were, you might have noticed how obsessively Daphne's been staring at you over the last week or so."

Harry turned to look over that the Slytherin table for a sign that Neville was telling the truth.

"She's not there yet." Neville smirked. "Doesn't matter though. I thought you were shot of her. Typical Slytherin and all that?"

Harry shook his head.

"I know I said that and all, but I still, I don't know." Harry groaned.

"She's a really attractive witch." Ron shrugged. "When they get under your skin, it's hard to get them out."

"When did you get all knowing about girls?" Neville asked.

"Something Charlie used to say. Until now, I never got it." Ron said, turning to look down the table where Lavender was sitting with Parvati Patil. Both Harry and Neville looked at each other and then at Ron.

"What the hell is happening to us?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's not going to get better." Neville shook his head wearily.

"Haven't talked to Ginny?" Harry asked sympathetically. Ron suddenly turned to stare at Neville, his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Why would you want to talk to Ginny?" He asked suspiciously.

"Can the big brother act Ron." Harry said with irritation. "Neville likes Ginny, and you know as well as I do that he'd be good to her, so don't try and intimidate him."

"Ron tried to look threateningly at Neville, but the once very forgetful boy just stared him down until Ron gave in. Neville then turned back to Harry, pushing his breakfast away.

"No, I haven't talked to her. And so long as she and Michael are together…"

"Michael? Michael who?" Ron asked puzzled.

"And this is why you can't play the over protective big brother card." Harry smirked. "Michael Corner. That Luna girl told us he and Ginny were together when she blurted out about Neville's feelings to me."

"And thanks for not saying anything." Neville rolled his eyes.

"I could have told Hermione. She and Ginny are pretty close, you know." Harry said, finishing a sausage. Neville shuddered. Harry figured he was probably remembering the way Hermione had manipulated Harry into interacting with Daphne Greengrass.

"She does like to have things her way." Ron agreed, shuddering a bit.

"She just wants us all to be happy, and do well in classes. She's looking out for us." Harry pointed out defensively.

"I guess." Ron said morosely.

"Anyway." Neville said, looking a bit saddened at Ron's tone. It wasn't a secret that Ron and Hermione hardly ever saw eye to eye, but ever since Hermione had started being with Lee, Ron's attitude had been somewhat… resentful

"So long as she's happy, I'm not going to do anything. There are a lot of other girls, and I'm not going to wait for her." Neville said resolutely.

They ate in silence for a bit. Ron finished first and said good bye to his friends before heading out to the Entrance Hall to await his date. Neville and Harry joked about how well Ron was likely to do with Lavender. After a few jokes, Harry and Neville decided to get down to the village themselves.

Just as they were about to leave the castle, Harry heard his name being called, and was stunned when Cho Chang came up to the two of them with a soft smile.

"I know this is last minute and all, but I was hoping that maybe the two of us could go into the village together. I mean, if you don't have any plans already?" She asked nervously. Neville patted Harry on the shoulder and gave him an approving nod.

"Are you sure, I mean…" Harry started but Neville waved it off.

"Go, mate." Neville smiled. "I'll catch up with you at dinner." And before Harry could protest, Neville was gone. Harry turned back to Cho, who was waiting patiently, chewing on her bottom lip with trepidation.

"Um, so I guess it's you and me." Harry shrugged. Cho seemed to light up as she took Harry's hand and led him out of the castle to the waiting carriages. Harry was very confused as to why Cho wanted to spend the day with him. They hadn't spoken since the train ride to school, and he'd barely even seen her.

Cho looked very pretty today. She was wearing a very tight pair of jeans and a forming fitting jumper. She also seemed to be making sure that Harry was getting an eyeful as they walked.

The only thing that Harry knew for sure was that today was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass hadn't felt like herself in two weeks. For two weeks she'd been extremely irritable, restless, and nearly unable to control her emotions. What was worse was that she knew exactly when it had started and who was responsible for it. Harry Potter, In the Owlery, with his holier than thou attitude.

Daphne had no idea who the hell Potter thought he was, but she was more than a little annoyed that he had dared to compare her to Draco Malfoy. She couldn't even begin to fathom where Potter got off, he didn't know the first thing about her. And this single fact was what had her best friend strutting about with that insipid grin on her face.

As much as Daphne loved her best friend, Tracey could wind her up better than anyone. Even her mother wasn't that good, and her mother could really get Daphne's temper rising.

Whenever Tracey caught Daphne glaring at Potter from across the room, she would make little kissing noises and then giggle to herself. And worse still, Tracey had apparently informed Blaise of her conversation with Potter. Blaise had found the story most humorous, and insisted on asking Daphne several times over the course of the past two weeks if she intended to make Potter eat his words.

The real problem with it all was that she had no idea why she even cared what Potter thought of her. He was just another arrogant git who only wanted what was under her skirt. He was no different from any of the boys who'd tried to woo her. He was nothing special, and yet, she just could not get him out of her head, and it was really annoying.

Tracey had nearly split her sides when Daphne had asked her a few nights ago if she had spoken with Potter again since that day in the Owlery. When Tracey had finally stopped laughing she had claimed not to have spoken with him, and then gone on to say that she really should, and that he had been entertaining and enlightening. This had further infuriated Daphne, who knew her best friend had said it simply to twist the knife, so to speak.

So it was that Daphne along with her best friend were heading up to Breakfast the morning of the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, ready to go down to the village like the rest of the school who were permitted and get away from classes and teacher and Harry Bloody Potter.

As she and Tracey were about to head into the Great Hall, Daphne happened to turn and see the Gryffindor Golden Boy along with Cho Chang heading out of the castle hand in hand.

"What is that all about?" Daphne asked Tracey who turned to se Cho "accidentally" drop something and make quite a show of bending to pick it up.

"I'm guessing Chang is looking to leave her mark on Potter." Tracey shrugged. "Why do you care?"

Daphne didn't miss the superior smug on her friends face and rolled her eyes before storming into the Great hall.

"Are you upset?" Tracey asked, fighting her smirk.

"Why the hell would I care who Potter makes time with?" Daphne said flatly trying to sound normal. "If he wants to snog some vapid slag, that's his business."

"Sure." Tracey agreed, nodding and smiling to herself, thankful that Daphne was not looking at her.

"I mean, if he'd rather some harlot than someone with substance who could possibly stimulate his tiny brain as well as his libido, than that's entirely up to him." Daphne said airily.

"Exactly." Tracey said as she took a couple of pieces of toast.

"And don't think I don't know what you're thinking." Daphne said with narrowed eyes

"What?" Tracey asked innocently.

"You're thinking that I could have been going to Hogsmeade with him if I hadn't been such a …"

"Cold, arrogant bitch." Tracey said pointedly, smiling helpfully.

"I was going to say standoffish." Daphne glared. "Potter and I would never be a good match, I already told you this. We're far to different."

"No." Tracey said dropping her half eaten slice of toast. "The only reason that you and Potter, or any boy for that matter will never be together is because you're afraid to take a damn chance. And don't start with the marriage proposals and the uniting of Houses, because I already know it. You've been preaching it to me since second year, and I've seen with my own eyes that for the most part that you're right. But not about Potter. Potter scares you because he truly wants to know the real Daphne. The Daphne I know. The one that only rears her head during the summer when no one can misjudge her, or try to take advantage of her in someway."

"You think I'm afraid to get to know someone?" Daphne asked angrily.

"No. I think you're afraid that if you did, you might actually start to care or even love someone, and that scares the pants off you. It terrifies you to think that someone may actually want to love you for who you are and not how much they can get from your dowry."

"You know what." Daphne stared at Tracey for a long moment, her fists clenched so hard that her fingers were turning white. Tracey knew at once that she'd made Daphne extremely angry, and she was about to shut down. It was her defense when she got to this point. She would run and hide and seethe until she had calmed down, and then she would just pretend like nothing had happened.

"Why don't you go to Hogsmeade alone." Daphne said icily and she rose from the table and stormed away. Tracey just shook her head. She knew that it was going to come to this point sooner or later. Daphne had been on edge ever since that day in the Owlery. Potter had really made an impression, for better or worse, and as much as he wanted to congratulate him, Daphne was her friend, and she was a bit angry that he had upset her.

"Well, now what am I supposed to do?" Tracey asked herself.

"Come to the village with me." Blaise Zabini said confidently.

"With you." Tracey looked incredulous.

"We can keep pretending that you aren't interested in me for as long as you want, Davis, but you and I both know that Greengrass isn't the only one who's been staring incessantly at a boy." Blaise smiled serenely. "And, to be perfectly frank, You're not who I typically go for. Maybe Greengrass isn't the only one who should try something new. So what do you say. If it doesn't work out, we can at least say we tried."

Tracey stared at him thoughtfully for several moments before she finally gave a soft nod.

"I can't be any worse than walking through the village with a pissed off Ice Queen. Sure." Tracey replied.

Blaise gave one of his more dashing smiles as he got up from the table and offered his arm to Tracey who couldn't help but feel a bit giddy inside. She had truly fancied Blaise for a long time, but knew that he was not really the relationship type. She was not going to fool herself into think she'd be the one to change his mind, but she decided that she was going to have fun today no matter what. She could deal with Daphne later.

* * *

Daphne stomped her way back down to the dungeons, fuming. She and Tracey had gotten into disagreements before, but Daphne could not remember ever being so infuriated with her best friend. Tracey had been becoming more and more intolerable ever since she'd first noticed Potter's interest in Daphne, and Daphne had reached her limit to Tracey thinking that Potter could solve all of her problems, as if she were some damsel that needed rescuing.

Daphne was a very strong and capable witch, and she didn't need a boyfriend to come into her life and fix everything. As far as Daphne was concerned, there was nothing wrong with her life.

Ok, maybe she wouldn't mind doing some of the things she'd seen couples doing around the castle. It might be nice once in a while to hold hands, or be held by a boy while enjoying a nice warm afternoon under a tree by the lake. Yes, it would be worthwhile to take the occasional walk around the lake with a boy, who was just happy to be with her. And yes, of course she'd like to be kissed. After the Yule Ball, Ivan had kissed her and it was really good.

Daphne could still remember the way he'd held her shoulders and began kissing her tentatively, and how that kiss had grown. It had left her tingling and breathless. The way he'd smiled at her like she was something unbelievable to behold. It had been truly amazing, and Daphne, though she was loathe to admit it, did want more of that.

But she couldn't have that here. Daphne was sure that to do so would be to open herself up to becoming entrapped and she just wasn't going to allow that. She was not going to set aside her dreams and aspirations to become a trophy wife and baby factory for some worthless Pureblood heir. And besides, potter would bring her much more trouble than she was willing to endure.

So intent was Daphne on her anger, that she failed to pay attention to her surroundings and ran right into her younger sister who was on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Gods, Daphne, you nearly knocked me on my arse." Astoria hissed. Astoria definitely took after their father. From her deep dark brown hair and her sharp chin, to her piercing judgmental brown eyes. She was even thin like their father, where as Daphne had more curves, like their mother.

"Sorry, I was just…thinking about stuff." Daphne said, trying to wave it off like she was swatting an annoying fly.

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?" Astoria asked looking curious. "You know the carriages are upstairs, right?"

"I'm not going." Daphne said flatly.

Astoria looked at her sister for a second before telling her friends that she'd catch up. She then took her sister by the arm and led her into a more private area.

"What's going on? You love going to Hogsmeade." Astoria asked pointedly.

"It's nothing." Daphne said, trying to put her Ice Queen persona back in place.

"I'm sure it is. You've been very agitated these past weeks, what the hell is going on with you? Did you have another incident like…"

"NO!" Daphne said quickly, and much more loudly than she had anticipated. "Nothing like that."

"Then what?" Astoria pressed.

Daphne sighed. Astoria was nothing if not tenacious, and Daphne also knew her younger would not drop the subject, or go about her business until she had her answers. She didn't like mysteries or puzzles.

"Alright, fine, but you have to swear not to repeat any of what I tell you. Sister's oath." Daphne said sternly. Astoria held up her left hand with three fingers up, her right hand over her heart. Daphne sighed once again and tucked a lock of loose hair behind her ear as she leaned against the wall.

"So, Tracey thinks that this certain boy…"

"Harry Potter?" Astoria asked interestedly.

"How do you know about that?" Daphne asked looking panicked.

"Um, everyone's talking about how you can't seem to keep your eyes off of him. It's got a few people getting a bit jealous." Astoria said warningly.

"Great, that's all I need." Daphne huffed.

"So is it true? Do you like Potter. Because I was sure that you preferred girls." Astoria smirked.

"Shut up." Daphne scowled. "And yes. I mean NO! I don't like Potter. I like boys fine, but not Potter."

"Too bad." Astoria said looking a bit put out.

"What do you mean?" Daphne looked shocked. Astoria sighed.

"Of all the boys in this school, Potter has the most potential. He's the least likely to have any sort of agenda, and would probably just want to be with you to be with you and not to accomplish some status thing. Even some of the muggleborns are looking to elevate themselves by landing a witch of good standing. Some people just don't believe in love anymore." Astoria sighed bitterly.

"And what would you know of it?" Daphne pondered.

"Of the two of us, who's dated five boys and is only fourteen?" Astoria challenged.

"Well, even if I was interested in potter, it doesn't matter. He thinks I'm a Malfoy clone." Daphne huffed.

"And just how do you know that?" Astoria wondered.

"He told me so himself." Daphne replied.

"Did you set him straight?" Astoria perked up.

"I was too stunned. No one had ever talked to me like he did. I was completely taken aback. The complete gall of him was just… I still can't believe it. He doesn't even know the first thing about me and he just assumes I'm some pompous ass who thinks the world owes me something just for existing." Daphne said, getting increasingly angry.

"And why do you care what he thinks. You've never given two knuts what anyone thought of you before. At least you never seemed like you did. So why now?" Astoria asked, believing she might already know, even if her sister didn't.

"I don't know. It just…It made me so damn angry and I haven't been able to stop thinking about what an arrogant prat he was." Daphne sighed, crossing her arms and tugging at a lock of hair.

"So do something about it." Astoria shrugged. "Go find him and tell him exactly what you think of him. Put him in his place." Astoria suggested.

Daphne turned to regard her younger sister and a small smile began to form on her lips. She quickly hugged her younger sister and thanked her for the suggestion before she ran off, presumably to find Potter.

"Oh she's got it bad." Astoria laughed after her sister left.

* * *

Hogsmeade was a small village, but finding one person in it, especially when many students of Hogwarts were milling about was not an easy task. Daphne spent four hours searching for Potter. She decided to do some shopping while she was there as had been her original intent.

Potter wasn't in Scrivenshafts, though she did se Neville Longbottom with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. She thought about asking him where Potter might be, but she didn't wish to fuel the rumor mill.

Potter's best friend, Weasley was in Honeydukes when Daphne went in there, but there was no way in the world she was about to talk to that idiot, especially while he was with the gossip queen herself, Lavender Brown. Though admittedly, Daphne was a bit shocked to find those two together.

She almost asked Granger, who she saw with Lee Jordan coming out of Dervish and Banges. But Daphne didn't feel like being interrogated by the Gryffindor know it all. On top of that, she didn't want Granger following her to make sure she didn't hex Potter into oblivion.

She finally found Potter in the Three Broomstick, sitting with that complete slag Chang. She didn't notice at first because she was so angry, and had really built herself into a fury, but Potter looked desperately confused and uncomfortable. As she approached their table, Cho was reaching out to take Potter's hand. It never happened as Daphne arrived, grabbed the mug of butterbeer and threw it in Harry's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are Potter? How dare you talk to me like that. You arrogant little prick. You're a gods damned hypocrite. You don't want people judging you and yet you think you know everyone else without even talking to them. You think you know exactly who I am? You talk to me for two minutes, and you know exactly who I am and what kind of person I am? You duplicitous self-important hippogriff arse!"

Daphne threw the mug at Harry, narrowly missing his head before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the tavern, leaving everyone silent, and staring at Harry who was dripping with butterbeer, and gawking at the door himself.

"I uh…" Cho started but stopped as she kept looking between Harry and the door. "Did you forget to tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"If I did, we would not be sitting here." Harry said, his embarrassment now giving way to anger.

"Then what was that all about?" Cho asked trying not to sound jealous and petty.

"To be honest, I haven't got a clue."

* * *

Tracey Davis was leaving the Great Hall after dinner, smiling to herself. She had had a really great day with Blaise, and they had actually made plans to spend time together the next day. She was still sure that she was likely nothing more than a distraction or something, and she had no intention of letting Blaise do anything to further his reputation. But, he was just as nice as she had hoped, and a lot less intimidating than he liked to appear to be.

Tracey hadn't seen Daphne, but had heard rumor that there had been an incident in Hogsmeade, and was hoping that maybe Daphne had calmed down enough that maybe they could talk about it when she got back to the Slytherin Common room. The fact that the incident had involved Potter was really making her curious.

"Davis."

Tracey turned and found Harry Potter approaching her, with a rather displeased look on his face.

"Could I talk to you for a moment about your friend?" He asked, nodding that she should follow him. Too curious to pass it up, Tracey chased after him until he slipped into the first empty classroom he could find. As soon as she entered, he locked the door. Tracey had a strange sense of déjà vu as he turned to look at her.

"Your friend chastised me in front of everyone in the Three Broomstick this afternoon. Any idea why?" Harry asked, clearly agitated. "I had to convince my date that I was not two timing on someone else."

Tracey burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." Harry said irately.

"No trust me. If you knew Daphne like I did, you'd think it was hysterical. No wonder she wasn't at dinner." Tracey howled.

"Look, I don't need this. I left her alone like she wanted, and now she's following me and screaming at me like we broke up or something. What is with her?" Harry asked very agitated now.

"Congratulations Potter, you've done what no other boy has been able to do before you. You got under the Ice Queen's skin." Tracey applauded. "I bow to your brilliance." She said giving a exaggerated curtsy.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked looking thoroughly put out.

"Ok, Look. You remember what I told you about her? About why she keeps herself so isolated?"

"Yeah." Harry affirmed.

"She's used to guys chasing her and making idiots of themselves trying to impress her, simply because she's hot, or because she's Anton Greengrass' daughter. Not unlike you where people fawn over you because you're the Boy-Who-Lived."

"It's bloody annoying." Harry grumbled.

"Exactly." Tracey said. "You are the first boy who wanted to get to know the girl behind the mask, so to speak. When you basically called her out that day, it got to her. You got in her head. Now, I don't know why she sought you out today, but I do know she wasn't real happy seeing you with Chang this morning."

"But we're not even friends, so why should she care who I spend time with?" Harry asked now confused.

"Well, that is the million galleon question." Tracey smiled. "Let me ask you this. Are you still interested in getting to know her? The real Daphne, I mean."

Harry thought for a moment before he admitted to Tracey and himself that he was still curious about the girl who still made his breath hitch.

"Good." Tracey smirked. "Well, looks like I will be once again playing the role of go between."

"Why can't I just talk to her?" Harry asked when he noticed Tracey's humor evaporate somewhat.

"Because that's not how this works, Potter. Be patient. We have to were her down a bit. Now, off you go, and I'll talk to you later."

Harry stared at her for a moment before he sighed and shook his head. He gave a final wave and left the classroom, leaving Tracey alone. As soon as the door shut, Tracey balled up her fists, closed her eyes tight and did a funny little celebration dance squealing to herself.

"Oh, she has it so bad!" Tracey laughed triumphantly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, I am now officially sick to death of all the skepticism and doubt. So I will say it here, and this will be the last time I say it. THIS STORY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! Now, stop getting butt hurt and just enjoy the story. Cripes.

Sorry for ranting.

* * *

_The more she thought about all that had befallen her and the boy, the angrier she became. Everything she had feared and tried to protect herself from had happened. She had been someone's puppet. Not in the way she had always thought, but there it was. She had been used for someone else's gain, and she felt disgusting for it._

_She hadn't really decided what made her feel worse, being used, or the feelings of guilt and shame about her part in it all. Specifically because she had allowed herself to open up to another human being. To a boy who had made her see the world so much differently than she had before. Because of that boy, she had begun to believe in the myth of love. She knew it had existed because she had watched her parents and felt their love for her. But she had made herself believe that she would never find romantic love. He had destroyed that belief. And then she had done the unthinkable. She had betrayed him to the enemy._

_All because she had been a pawn. _

_A stupid, mindless drone, who had believed the lies she had been told. She had done it to protect what she cared for, only to give up someone she had come to care for, and it was tearing her apart._

* * *

Daphne lay on her bed with a book propped on he knees so she could read, though she hadn't read a single word of it. Her mind hadn't let go of everything she had done that day and how those who were supposed to care for her had allowed her… no, tricked her into making a monumental idiot of herself.

Until today, she had never shown even the merest hint of weakness. She had cultivated her Ice Queen persona to make her appear to the world as if she were above the petty emotions of jealousy and anger. She was at best, indifferent. It had been a mask that had protected her so well, because no one had been able to figure out a way past her glacial walls. Yet today, thanks to her sister and so-called best friend, those walls had cracked for all the world to witness. She had acted like a jealous, temperamental child in front of her peers, and all because of Harry Bloody Potter and his slag Chang. They were probably laughing at her in the Great Hall right now.

And while she was more than furious with Astoria and Tracey, she was even more disappointed at herself. She knew they had been manipulating her emotions and insecurities. Especially Astoria, who always knew the right buttons to push to make her older sister crazy. But, Daphne had allowed it to happen. She had allowed Potter's words to get into her head and germinate until she was so outraged that with the slightest of pushes, she was acting like a scorned ex lover.

Daphne sighed and tossed the book to the end of the bed fed up with being unable to concentrate. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was really hungry now, but she just couldn't bring herself to show her face in the Great Hall. Worse, she had no idea where the kitchens were hidden. She knew Malfoy's gorillas knew. They were there almost nightly, but she had never thought to ask them for the location. And on top of it all, she hadn't bought anything while she'd been at Honeydukes.

Figuring that she wouldn't be getting anything to eat, she decided to distract herself by taking a shower. She was gathering her things together when the door opened and Pansy Parkinson walked in, pausing as she caught sight of Daphne before a feral grin spread on her face. Daphne sighed internally when she saw the look of suppressed glee on Pansy's face.

Daphne had no idea what made Pansy think she was so important. She wasn't the smartest or friendliest person. And she was most certainly not the prettiest girl in the school. She always wore her ebony black hair cut around her shoulder, and her make up far to heavy, which always disturbed Daphne because she didn't think Pansy's face was all that bad. Pansy was also to skinny. Fortunately for her, she'd taken to using engorgement charms on her boobs. If she hadn't, Daphne was sure her dorm mate wouldn't have been able to attract Draco's attention without the help of a potion. As it was, Daphne wasn't entirely sure Pansy wasn't using love potions.

"So." Pansy began sounding much to pleased with herself. "I heard you had a bit of a hissy fit in the Three Broomsticks this afternoon. Word is you even drench Potter in his own butterbeer."

"What of it?" Daphne asked, her voice cold and impatient, just as she usually spoke. Daphne was thankful to be sounding like herself now.

"Oh nothing. Just that… well a few of us were wondering why? You know, because if Potter did something to you, a few of the boys wouldn't mind setting him straight." Pansy said, kicking off her flats as she sat on her bed. She pulled the jade green headband out of her hair and shook her head before running her fingers through her locks. Daphne was always intrigued by Pansy's infatuation with her own hair, as she barely did anything with it.

"It's my business and I'll thank you and everyone else to stay out of it." Daphne said with a sniff, still not looking at Pansy.

"Well, I mean, we're all kind of wondering what's going on. You know we've seen you staring at Potter in class, and I thought it was because maybe he threatened you on the train or something. Draco said he saw him staring at you a lot as well, and well, you know how protective he can get about his friends and all." Pansy smiled.

"I'm not Draco's friend." Daphne said, shaking her head a little. "I'm not your friend either, and what goes on in my life is nothing for either of you to worry about, thank you very much."

"Oh come on." Pansy said chuckling. "You don't have to pretend to be tough or anything. No one's going to look down on you if you're scared. We just want to help you Daph, That's all."

Daphne slammed her trunk shut as she stood up and fixed Pansy with a cold stare.

"I told you to butt out." Daphne said, her cold blue eyes digging fiery holes into Pansy, who rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever." She said nastily. "I'm just trying to be a friend. But I guess the Ice Queen is just too good for everyone these days. One of these days, something's going to happen, and this time, there won't be a teacher or anyone else to save you. You should think about that."

Daphne kept her eyes narrowed at Pansy who gave a little shrug of indifference. Daphne knew exactly what Pansy was referring to and wondered just how much she knew to be true and how much she had guessed at. The incident wasn't widely known, so Daphne figured Pansy knew the barest of details, but Daphne knew she should pay a bit more attention. One never knew when a off hand comment was actually a veiled threat.

Pansy went to her own trunk and got out her favorite pair of slippers and a thick sweater, which she threw over herself. Pansy like a lot of girls in Slytherin always found it extremely chilly in their common room, even with warming charms. Daphne felt it had something to do with the House itself, though she never said this out loud.

When Pansy finally left, Daphne turned to head into the bathroom. Stripping down, she started her shower and got in, allowing the hot water to ease some of the tension in her back. Just like her mother, Daphne stored tension and stress in her back. At the moment, she was desperately wishing for a handsome man to come and work all the knots out, much the same way her father did for her mother. To Daphne, that was the epitomy of romance.

At that moment, an image of a shirtless Harry Potter entering the shower and taking hold of her shoulders entered her mind. Daphne gasped and shook her head angrily.

"NO!" She shouted inwardly. "Anyone but him. Even Crabbe is better than Potter."

Daphne grabbed her shampoo and set about cleaning herself, deciding to focus her thoughts on her Transfiguration essay, which she planned to revise to make sure it was ready to hand in. Yet, no matter what she did, Potter's face kept appearing to her mind's eye. Thinking of schoolwork led to images of dueling Potter in Defense class Thinking of what her parents might be doing led to her think of what it might be like to introduce Potter to her mother and father. She even tried to picture horrible creatures, but it only ended up with her thinking of Harry riding that stupid Hippogriff in third year, or else being eaten by the Skrewts from last year. Either way, Potter was on her mind.

"What is wrong with me?"

When she finished her shower, she was far more frustrated than when she had decided to take it. Cursing Tracey and Astoria for their parts in what had happened, and Potter for existing, Daphne dried herself and then wrapped the towel around herself tightly before beginning to work on drying and brushing her hair.

"Daphne?"

"In here." Daphne replied, recognizing Tracey's call. Sure enough Tracey entered the bathroom holding a large cloth which she set on the counter. Daphne felt her anger bubble up at the sound of her best friend's voice, but after the day she'd had, she realized now that she was much too tired to stay mad. She'd also been extremely lonely all afternoon after the Potter debacle.

"You weren't in the Great Hall for dinner, and I heard from a flock of little birds that there was an incident, so I figured you probably hadn't eaten. So I brought you a few things. A peace offering." Tracey smiled weakly.

Daphne gazed at Tracey skeptically for a moment before she opened the little bundle and a thankful smiled appeared. Tracey had brought her a couple of chicken legs and some rolls.

"Thank you." She said gratefully, taking a large bite out of a roll.

"So, you accosted Potter in the Three Broomsticks." Tracey smiled, leaning against the counter. "And don't even start blaming me for it. I didn't put you under the imperius curse or anything else."

"But you did make me mad this morning." Daphne tried but Tracey wasn't going to allow it.

"I make you mad all the time." she smirked. "You're nearly sixteen, don't you think you should take responsibility for your own actions?"

"Yes." Daphne said evenly. "When they are in fact my own actions. Not when people are taking advantage of my emotions and putting thoughts into my head."

"I didn't do any such thing, and even if I did, it's still on you to act. If you go off and make a fool of yourself…" Tracey began but Daphne held up her hand.

"Astoria talked to me after I left breakfast this morning." She stated.

"Oh." Tracey nodded in understanding. Tracey knew just how good Astoria could be at manipulating people. An evil thought occurred to Tracey at that moment and she made a mental note to speak to the younger Greengrass soon.

"I was such an bloody idiot, Trace." Daphne sighed as she brushed out her hair and used her wand to dry it. "I just… I poured a butterbeer on him and made him look like an idiot, and I have no idea why. I just… those things he said to me, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. It's pathetic!"

"Well, Potter's pretty confused by you now. He caught me as I was leaving the Great Hall. I got to tell you, I think the two of you need to sit down and just talk like adults, instead of acting like a couple of bratty kids fighting over a toy." Tracey said with a shrug.

"Right." Daphne rolled her eyes as she finished her hair and took a chicken leg. "And I suppose you think if we did talk we might find out we have stuff in common and then fall madly in love? No thank you." she finished determinedly.

"Well think about this." Tracey suggested. "You hate guys fawning over you because all they see is a extremely fanciable witch who is also the daughter of Anton Greengrass. They all think you're this air headed bitch who'd make a great trophy wife, and no one gives a care to who you really are and what you want, right?"

"More or less, yeah." Daphne agreed.

"Well, have you ever once considered that Harry Potter is more than the Boy-Who-Lived? More than the Gryffindor Golden Boy? More than…"

"Ok, you made your point." Daphne groaned, shoving her best friend who was laughing softly. "Alright, I admit that I don't know the first thing about him, and he knows even less about me. So what?"

"So, maybe if you two could get over your insecurities and your egos, you might find that you could be good friends. And I know you can't tell me you don't find him attractive, even a little." Tracey said her eyes sparkling with mischief. Daphne groaned and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Fine." She bellowed. "Yes, he does have certain physical attributes that make him appealing to my most base of natures. But a relationship, good looks do not make."

"You're right." Tracey smiled. "There has to be communication."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Daphne sighed, looking near defeat, which only served to brighten Tracey. "I'm going to have to listen to you all year telling me that I should give Potter a chance, aren't I?"

"Yeah, pretty much, yes." Tracey smirked as she nodded.

Daphne groaned and bent over the counter burying her head with her arms.

"Why am I being punished?" She asked miserably.

"Because the Ice Queen must pay for her crimes." Tracey whispered playfully hugging her best friend. "Now, if you're good, I'll tell you what happened with me and Blaise today."

Daphne stood up, nearly knocking Tracey to the floor.

"Start talking." Daphne demanded. Tracey fell on her butt laughing.

* * *

"Potter, I would like a word with you."

Harry felt himself stiffen at these words. Conversations with Snape never EVER ended well. Harry saw his friends all give him sympathetic looks as they left the class. Harry waited as patiently as he could as the rest of the students exited. He noted the smirk on Draco Malfoy's face. And though he was sure he was mistaken, he swore he what could have been concern on Daphne's face. He didn't have time to linger on it however as when the last student, Blaise Zabini, left the class, Professor Snape closed the door with a wave of his wand, and began speaking.

"Professor Dumbledore has requested that I teach you Occlumency." The greasy haired professor began. Curious, and knowing how Snape hated being interrupted, Harry waited for the man to continue.

"Occlumency is a branch of magic which allows you to protect your mind from assault. It is the Headmaster's belief that you share some sort of mental connection with the Dark Lord, and he feels it is important to try and close that connection." Snape said without his normal disdain.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm confused. Are you saying that Voldemort can read my thoughts?" Harry asked troubled.

"In a manner of speaking. As a master Legillemens, the Dark Lord can open your mind and root out all of your deepest secrets. We will begin this Thursday night in my office, precisely at eight o'clock. Do not be late, and do not tell anyone about these lessons. If asked, you are to say that you are taking remedial potions…"

"Sir." Harry started at this, and seeing the look of irritation forming on Snape's face quickly back stepped.

"Sorry sir, but I don't think I will be able to convince anyone I'm taking remedial potions. Even you have to admit I've improved a lot this year." Harry said, looking sour about the flimsy excuse Snape wanted him to use.

Snape glowered at Harry for a few moments before heaving an exasperated sigh.

"Then you are to say that you are having private lessons with me. You will not elaborate on it, not even to your closest of friends, are we clear?" Snape asked, his tone dangerous.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"Thursday at eight pm, Potter." Snape said again, waving his wand to open the door. Harry gathered his belongings and left.

As he walked to the Great Hall for lunch wondering what in the hell Occlumency was. His first thought was to ask Hermione, but Snape's warning was still ringing in his ears.

"What'd Snape want?" Hermione asked as Harry took a seat next to her at the Gryffindor table.

"Dumbledore wants be to have special lessons with Snape." Harry said, trying to be as vague as possible.

"What kind of lessons?" Neville asked suspiciously.

"He didn't say." Harry said, hoping it would end the conversation. Ron was about to say something further when a familiar blonde girl took a seat immediately across from Harry, staring at him with protuberant silver-blue eyes and a dream like expression.

"I don't think you should date Cho Chang." Luna Lovegood said evenly, making Harry and his friends look at her strangely.

"Excuse me?" Harry said, looking around as if this was some sort of prank.

"Cho Chang isn't a good match for you. She's quite shallow you know. She only likes you because you're the Boy-Who-Lived, and have a lot of money. She dated Cedric for the same reasons." Luna said as if everyone in the castle knew this.

"How are you so sure of that?" Hermione asked, looking interested. Hermione had told Harry something similar a few weeks ago.

"I hear her and her friends talk. I don't think she's ever mentioned what kind of person Harry is. Only that he comes from good stock and has a nice bum, though I'm puzzled how she knows that since His robes cover his posterior." Luna said dreamily looking down at the table as if she could se through it. Harry unconsciously readjusted himself as if he could prevent her from seeing through the table and his clothing to see his bits.

Neville and Hermione sniggered a bit while Ron simply looked lost.

"I think you can do much better." Luna continued.

"Who did you have in mind for Harry?" Hermione asked, laughing when Harry turned to glare at her. Neville and Ron both also laughed, making Harry get a bit angrier.

"I think you would do well by pursuing any Hufflepuff girl. Boys seem very interested in Susan Bones' breasts. Are you a boob man?" Luna asked innocently.

"Yeah Harry." Ron said, choking on his laughter. "Do you like boobs?"

"I kind of figured you for a butt man." Neville said, eyes tearing, cheeks red with mirth. "Especially with as much as you stare at Daphne's hind end."

"You're both wrong." Hermione added. She was more composed than the boys, but it was clear she was fighting to maintain that control. "Harry likes both. If you ever paid any attention, he focuses mostly on a girls butt and then her chest."

"You all can sod off." Harry glowered.

"Maybe you could ask out Su Li?" Luna smiled. "Her breasts are on the smaller side, but Terry Boot says her butt is something to kill for."

Neville and Ron were howling now and Hermione was shaking with hysterics, while Harry just turned red.

"Katie Bell also has a very nice rear end, or so I hear." Luna continued. "If you like older girls then you might think about asking out Caroline Davenport from Hufflepuff. She has very big breasts and a very round butt."

"Please stop." Harry said very softly. "Please, for the love of magic, just stop talking."

Luna smiled at Harry and then turned to Neville, who was slapping the table with his laughter.

"Speaking of butts, Ginny says you have an excellent bottom, Neville. I think she'd like to see you naked sometime."

Neville's laughter disappeared as if he had been hit with a silencing charm. His face turned an almost purple and his eyes grew to the size of platters as he looked at Luna who was sitting next to him as if she were discussing the weather.

Strangely, Ron also fell silent and his ears went bright red. Hermione and Harry were now howling with laughter. Harry was really enjoying this turning of the tables.

"She seems convinced that you're hiding, what did she call it…" Luna looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Oh yes, A tasty treat for her to eat."

There was a strange squeaking sound, and Harry, Hermione Ron and Neville looked up to see Ginny, who had just arrived go quite scarlet. The youngest Weasley grabbed Luna by the arm and began to pull her forcibly out of her seat.

"How many times do we have to have the discussion about secrets, Luna?" Ginny hissed as she helped Luna to her feet.

"You never said that was a secret." Luna replied, making Ginny squeak again while looking at Neville who turned quickly to hide his face.

"Let's go away right now, shall we?" Ginny said dragging her friend away. Luna looked very confused by it all while Harry and Hermione waved goodbye to her.

"I really like her." Hermione smiled.

"That's because she hasn't put you on the spot yet." Harry pointed out. Hermione merely shrugged.

"That's probably true, but she's still very entertaining. We should have her around more often." Hermione said, looking at Neville who still hadn't looked up. Harry swore he could feel the heat of Neville's mortification coming through the arms he'd buried his face in.

"I really didn't need those mental pictures." Ron sighed, shoving his plate away.

* * *

Tracey and Daphne were leaving their last class of the day, and decided to head to the Great hall to study until dinner, as neither of them wanted to spend anytime in the Slytherin Common Room. Daphne was sick to death of her House mates calling her a traitor or laughing at her for what had happened in the Three Broomsticks. She couldn't even escape it in her own Dorm and Pasny and their other room mate Millicent Bulstrode, a very large girl with an intimidating deep voice would take any opportunity to ask Daphne what her relationship with Potter was.

Daphne had also noticed that all the Slytherin boys in her year, with the exception of Blaise, had taken an increased interest in her, and had even become a sort of guard, escorting her to nearly every class, under Draco's orders. In fact, the Malfoy Scion had started sitting next to her at mealtimes, watching the Gryffindors as if daring Potter to look in her direction. So far as she knew, Draco hadn't approached Potter about anything, but then again, it was only the first day of class since the incident.

The girls had quickly left Transfiguration hoping to avoid Draco's guard and get a few moments alone without the rest of the housemates hovering. Daphne was reaching her breaking point while Tracey was more than a little annoyed by it all as well.

They were just entering the Great Hall when they were stopped by thre sixth year Ravenclaw girls. The leader of the group, a curly haired girl with narrowed eyes and an expression that gave her the look of someone smelling something horrid stepped up to Daphne and scowled.

"You need to stay away from Potter. He's with Cho now, and he doesn't ned a snake like you interfering in his affairs." The girl said. Daphne looked at Tracey who was gaping at the older girls.

"Excuse me, but just who do you think you are telling me who I can and can not speak to?" Daphne asked, her temper, which was already dangerously high, edgied a bit closer to volcanic eruption.

"We're Cho's friends, and we don't want to see her get hurt. She's suffered enough, and she deserves to be happy for once. So I'm giving you this one chance to back off. Cho and Harry are very happy together, and they don't need you trying to ruin it for them." The girl said, poking a finger in Daphne's shoulder.

That had done it.

"Ok." The Ice Queen said, her voice low and menacingly. Tracey began to smile as she took three steps back.

"I have no idea what you think is going on, but currently, there is nothing going on between me and Potter. And if there was, it would be our business. He is free to befriend or date whomever he wishes. If he is with Cho, then there is nothing I or anyone else can do about it, is there?"

The girl nodded confidently.

"However, If Potter were to choose to date someone else, including myself, that would be his choice, and to be frank, I think Potter could do a lot better than that whore, Chang. Anyone with half a brain could see that she doesn't really care about him. She's only interested in his fame."

"That's my best friend you're talking about." The girl said, advancing on Daphne who had her wand out and dug it into the girl's stomach, halting her approach.

"I don't care if she's the god damned queen" Daphne remarked, her eyes narrowed and cold. The older girl actually stiffened. "If you ever try and intimidate me again over Potter or anything else, I will shove my wand right up your arse and cast an blasting hex, are we clear bitch?"

The girl had gone pale and her two friends looked flummoxed as to what they should do. Daphne made a motion with her head, excusing the girls from her presence. After they were gone, Daphne bent to pick up her book bag which she had dropped earlier.

"You are awesome." Tracey praised.

"Ravenclaws." Daphne rolled her eyes. "Sure they're all smart, but they're all talk. She doesn't have the stones to carry out anything she might threaten me with."

"Now I think it would be hysterical for you and Potter to start hanging out. Chang would lose her mind if her boyfriend was talking to the Ice Queen." Tracey sniggered, watching the thre girls take seats at the Ravenclaw table next to Cho who had apparently watched the whole scene.

"I didn't think they were together." Daphne said, looking to Tracey who shrugged.

"I can find out if you want." She smiled.

Daphne contemplated it for a few minutes before she nodded.

"If they are dating, I'm not sure Potter even knows it." Daphne said, still glaring at the Ravenclaw table. Tracey was fighting to hide her smile. She knew that Daphne, though she would deny it if asked, was curious about Potter's dating situation for other reasons, not just because of the so called threat she'd just received.

Now, if only they could talk to each other without attacking each other.


	9. Chapter 9

_It was the worst feeling he'd ever felt. It was beyond guilt. Beyond shame. It was utter and total degradation. _

_He stared up into those cold, triumphant red eyes and focused every bit of hatred and malice into his eyes. The Dark Lord merely laughed at him. Mocking his pain. Voldemort had invaded Harry's mind, tormenting him by making him watch his most treasured memories. He had fought, but he hadn't been taught to fight against a frontal assault. He'd only worked to shut the connection. So he'd had to endure relieving his deepest, most beloved memories, knowing the Dark lord was learning who mattered to the boy the most. Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Neville… Her. _

_Her face that morning by the lake, and the way she had smiled at him. Her lips pressed against his and the way she'd held the back of his neck as they kissed. Even the way she would glare at him with narrowed eyes when she was angry at him, or anyone else for that matter. _

_Even after all that she had done, how she had led him to this…god help him he still cared for her._

_And now Voldemort knew it._

* * *

"Sit down Potter, we have much to discuss." Professor Snape said as Harry entered the elder man's office. Snape rose from his seat and came around to stand in front of his desk, crossing his arms and glaring down at his pupil, though Harry noticed it wasn't as apparent as in years past.

"Tonight we will be discussing what you will be learning. I have no intention of actually teaching you, as you have not had time in which to organize your mind, and the method will be… uncomfortable for you." Snape said evenly.

"I don't understand." Harry said as he sat down.

"Occlumency is not something that can be mastered in a few hours, Potter. Unlike Charms or Transfiguration, it is a subtle yet demanding art. You can not simply wave your wand and protect your mind. It takes great concentration, something that until recently you seemed to have lacked." Snape stared at Harry who was watching the man pointedly, taking in his every word. "An accomplished Occlumens will be able to repel any attack made by a Legillimens, and protect his secrets. The Dark Lord is a master Legillimens, and only three people have been able to keep him out of their minds. Only two of them remain alive today."

Harry shivered slightly, and Snape's lip curled.

"Normally, A Legillimens must use eye contact in order to break into you mind. Through that contact, the Dark Lord would most certainly be able to discover your deepest emotions and memories, and use that information against you." Snape said, avoiding Harry's troubled gaze.

"I must warn you now, Potter, that I have never taught Occlumency to anyone. So, I will be teaching you in the same way in which I learned myself. That will consist of actual attacks upon your mind. Tonight however, I shall be attempting to teach you ways of organizing your mind."

"Sir," Harry started. "You said that Voldemort and I share a sort of connection. Yet, just now you said that he would need eye contact to break into my mind."

"Professor Dumbledore did not explain to me in what way you share a link to the Dark Lord, only that he fears that your mind is vulnerable. He has tasked me with teaching you how to protect it." Snape replied, most unhelpfully.

Snape turned and retrieved something from his desk, which he handed to Harry. It was a book on the mind arts called _The Mental Fortress_.

"You will read chapters seven through eighteen by our next lesson next week. You will also begin to put into practice the things which you read about. Most especially clearing your mind before you go to sleep. Now, put it away, and we shall begin. The first thing you will need to learn is how to control your emotions. Especially anger. Anger is the one emotion that will crumble even the best mental defenses."

Harry nodded, knowing what Snape said was true. How many times had he leapt without thinking because his emotions had gotten the better of him.

"How can I do that?" Harry asked.

"Discipline, Potter." Snape said as if it were obvious. "You control your emotions, not the other way around. Your father, for instance could not control his temper, nor did he have any discipline. Your mother on the other had was the epitomy of self restraint and control. I have said time and time again that you are just like your father. Yet lately, you've been displaying more of your mother's qualities. Embrace that, Potter."

"You knew my mother, sir?" Harry perked up. Snape turned away and Harry could tell that Snape was trying to hide something.

"Sir?" Harry asked, rising to his feet. "You did know her, didn't you? You were… you were friends, weren't you?"

Harry didn't know how he knew, but something in the way Snape was now avoiding his gaze, and the way he'd spoken of his mother told Harry that Snape had been fond of his mother.

Snape turned back to Harry, his sneer back in place, but Harry noted that his coal black eyes did not hold the malice they usually did.

"The next thing…"

"You never answered my question, sir." Harry said, and Snape seemed to get angry, though he also looked confused.

"Read the book I gave you for next time. We shall begin your training when we met next week. You are dismissed Potter." Snape said, waving his wand to open the door. He didn't look at Harry anymore, and the boy knew he was not going to be getting anything more from the potions master.

Harry started heading back to Gryffindor tower, his mind weighed down by the revelation that Snape had know his mother and had perhaps been friends. Harry began to wonder if there was more. Snape's unyielding hatred of Harry's father could not be the result of a school rivalry.

When the thought struck him, Harry froze in his tracks. Could it be possible? Was Snape's hatred of James the symptom of something else? Something deeper? Had Snape and his mother been more than friends at one time?

Harry felt as if his chest has been compressed so tightly that it was impossible to breath. He had to know the answer to this, and if Snape was unwilling to give him the answer, Harry knew of someone else who might know.

Harry started for the Gryffindor common room again when he was grabbed by the shoulder and pushed into an open door. Harry spun, wand in his hand, a jinx on his lips when he recognized Tracey Davis with her hands in the air.

"Gods you are fast. Can you teach me how to be that fast?" She asked with a smile.

"Practice." Harry said with a sigh, slipping his wand back into his pocket. "What's going on? We haven't talked in a few days."

"I know. I'm sorry." Tracey smiled, stepping around Harry and taking a seat. "It's been damn near impossible to slip past Malfoy and his goons. He's got this idea that he needs to look out for the rest of us, because of you. Especially Daphne. Though, he's one more escort away from getting hexed. Daphne's sick of it. Which brings me to the reason I need to talk to you." She smiled coyly.

"Why does there have to be a reason?" Harry sighed. "You've been pretty cool, so why can't we just hang out sometime?"

"Harry Potter, are you asking me out?" Tracey smirked. Harry shook his head, making her laugh.

"I'm asking why we can't hang out like real friends." Harry said, his cheeks warming a bit. "If we get to know each other and things…"

"Stop. I'm not interested in you as anything more than a friend. I'm going to make that clear here and now." Tracey smiled, hoping she wasn't breaking his heart or anything. "I really think there's a future for you and Daphne anyway."

"Oh." Harry said glumly. "She doesn't seem to agree with you."

"Yeah, well, I'm working on that." Tracey smiled making Harry shiver a bit.

"You never did answer my question about why we couldn't hang out." Harry said and Tracey's smile fell.

"I wish it were that simple. If I were in any other house it probably would be. There a lot of politics in my house, Harry, and I'm not really in a position to do as I like. There could be repercussions."

"So how could Daphne and I have any sort of relationship?" Harry asked puzzled.

"She holds much more sway than I do, even if she doesn't realize it. Right now, Malfoy is sort of the dictator of Slytherin. His family is very influential and wealthy. One of the most wealthy families in all of England. Daphne's family is pretty close, but they're smarter. Daphne's father is an amazing politician, and more subtle in his manipulations. It's probably why people think the Greengrasses are a dark family. That's not true in the least, so don't think that. Now, If Daphne was a bit more ambitious, then she could easily usurp Draco, and control the House, but she doesn't want power." Tracey explained.

"Don't all Slytherins want power?" Harry asked confused. Tracey laughed.

"You're adorable. No, we're ambitious, but that doesn't mean power hungry. It means that whatever we want to succeed in, we work hard to achieve that, get it?" Tracey asked. Harry nodded, thinking of Ron's brother Percy, who was really ambitious.

"We're also quite cunning, which means that we will find and exploit every resource to accomplish our goals." She finished, eyeing Harry pointedly. "And right now, my current goal is to see you and Daphne together."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously. "What do you get out of this?"

"Freedom." tracey sighed wistfully. "Don't get me wrong, I love my best friend, and if you two do end up together, and you hurt her, I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Ok." Harry said skeptically.

"Look, Unlike Daphne, I want a boyfriend, and I'm trying to cultivate something now."

"So she doesn't want a boyfriend?" Harry interrupted.

"May I finish?" Tracey scowled and Harry smirked.

"Daphne needs a boyfriend. BADLY. She needs to see that her delusions of doom and gloom when it comes to boys is not entirely true. I agree that there are more than a few boys who'd lock her in a tower or whatever, but I also know there are boy… like you, who can treat her right and show her that being involved with someone isn't necessarily a bad thing." Tracey finished.

"I don't know. She… she acted just like…" Harry began.

"Like Malfoy, yeah, she still hasn't let go of that." Tracey rolled her eyes. "She's not the only one who needs to open their mind a bit." Tracey said looking at Harry reproachfully.

"Guess I had that coming." Harry smirked and Tracey nodded enthusiastically.

"But don't worry, you're not the only one. Both our houses could do with a little more open mindedness." She said sympathetically. "But, we're way off track. I needed to ask you about your girlfriend."

"What girlfriend?" HArry asked, looking confused.

"Chang, how serious about her are you?"

"You mean Cho? We're not dating." HArry said, looking more confused now.

"You're not?" Tracey asked equally puzzled.

"No. We went to Hogsmeade once, and then she got mad at me after Daphne screamed at me. I haven't even talked to her this week. Why would you think she was my girlfriend?" Harry asked very curious now.

"The other day, she sent a few of her fan club to tell Daphne to stay away from you. That she had no business talking to you and that you and Cho were together. They got pretty bitchy about it." Tracey explained. She actually cringed as Harry got angry.

"I should never had agreed to go to the village with her. I was miserable the whole time. She just kept talking about herself and other boyfriends. She barely asked anything about me." Harry groaned.

"Ok, just to be clear, you're definitely not going out with her?" Tracey asked for confirmation.

"No." Harry said adamantly. "I think I'd like whomever I date to be a little less self centered as she seemed to be."

"Good." tracey smiled. "So, how receptive would you be to a chance to talk with Daphne, one on one? I mean really talk, not just hurl insults, though she might end up doing that. She's pretty defensive."

"I don't know." Harry shook his head. "I don't think we left very good first impressions on each other."

"Most definitely not." Tracey agreed. "But, you can have a second chance. Saturday morning at ten in the quidditch stands. You'll be alone and nobody should bother you. Alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry shrugged and Tracey smiled brightly and punched his arm playfully.

"Just keep an open mind, remember?" She grinned before slipping out of the class room.

Harry waited for five minutes before following and returning to the Gryffindor common room and then to his dorm where he retrieved the two way mirror Sirius had sent him. Harry climbed onto his bed, shut the curtains and cast a privacy spell before activating the mirror to speak to his godfather.

"Harry, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" his godfather smiled brightly when he saw Harry's voice.

"I have some questions, and I think you're the only one who can answer them." Harry said. Sirius noted the grim expression and became somber.

"Alright."

"Did my mother ever date Snape?" Harry asked quickly. Sirius looked as if he were going to choke, clearly not expecting that question. It took him a moment to collect himself before he responded in the negative.

"No." Sirius said flatly. "So far as I am aware, Lily and Severus never dated, though I do know they were friends for a long time. Until something happened in our fifth year. I never heard the story, but I do know that when they started Hogwarts, they were thick as thieves. They grew apart each year, partially being in different houses. But in fifth year, they had a rather big row, and Lily never spoke to him again. Why?"

"I had my first lesson with him tonight, and he brought up the fact that I'm starting to show the same self control my mum had. He's never mentioned her before, and I asked if they knew each other and he got real quiet. I kind figured out by his look that they had been friends, and after our lesson, I wondered if Snape's hatred of my father was partly because of my mum."

"Well, I won't say that it wasn't. Snape knew your father like your mother, and was pretty jealous. But whatever happened wasn't your dad's fault." Sirius shrugged. "Sorry I'm not more helpful."

"That's alright. I guess I'll just have to find out on my own."

"How did your lesson go?" Sirius asked, looking concerned.

"Fine. He gave me a book I need to read, and then next week we're going to start." Harry shrugged.

"Harry, I want you to work hard. Occlumency is a great defense and will help you in a duel. Voldemort can see into an opponents mind pretty easily, and know what they're going to cast before they do. Protect your mind, and you might get a bit of an advantage the next time you face him." Sirius said pointedly. Harry nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Actually, there is. I um… There's this girl."

Harry told his godfather all about Daphne Greengrass and the strange situation he found himself in. He admitted to liking her, physically speaking, but wasn't sure if he really fancied her because he knew virtually nothing about her. Sirius express his pride that Harry would look past a girls looks to find someone worthy of dating. He then advised Harry to take the time and talk to the girl, and forget about the house lines or whatever other people might say because in the end it was about how the two of them felt about each other.

"The most important thing is that you keep an open mind, just like your little friend told you." Sirius finished.

"What do you know about the Greengrass family?"

"Same as anyone, I suppose." Sirius shrugged. "Pretty influential politically. Wealthy, and one of the few non dark Ancient and Noble Houses, though they do have a somewhat shady past, but every family has its skeletons. Even yours. But that shouldn't matter."

"Okay. It's just, well I hear a lot of things and I'm not sure what to believe." Harry admitted.

"Follow your instincts kid." Sirius smiled and Harry thanked him for being there. They said goodnight and Harry went back to the common room to work on his homework with his friends. They tried to get him to tell them what it was he was studying with Snape, but he refused to budge. He knew it was really bothering them not to know, but he had been told not to say. And despite the fact that Snape had once been friends with his mother, Harry was sure Snape's lingering hatred of his father was still the dominant emotion, and Harry had no doubt the conniving potions teacher would make Harry pay dearly for disobeying him.

* * *

Saturday arrived before Harry had realized it, and after he finished his breakfast, he waved goodbye to his friends, who all wished him luck. They'd all been excited that he and Daphne were going to talk ever since he'd revealed what had happened after his lesson with Snape the other night. Harry noted the Hermione was especially hopeful looking, and wondered how much of it had to do with the fact that things weren't working out between her and Lee. They had become friends for sure, but as Hermione put it, "there didn't seem to be any spark."

Ron on the other hand could hardly be seen with out Lavender at his side. Ron was clearly as puzzled as any other boy in the school, as Lavender was easily one of the best looking girls in Fifth year, and usually ranked in the top ten of the entire school by most boys. None of the other Gryffindor boys could figure out what she saw in Ron, including Ron himself. Whatever it was, Lavender wasn't sharing.

Then there was Neville, and his growing crush on Ginny Weasley, who, if you believed what Luna Lovegood said, "Had a real fire in her loins" for Neville. Harry and his friends had been treated to another visit from the bluntly honest Luna the day before at lunch. The blonde Ravenclaw had sought out Hermione, who she had heard was very smart and asked some questions regarding transfiguration that had gone right over the three boys heads. She had then turned her attentions to Neville, wondering why he had yet to make a move on Ginny. When he had explained that Ginny had a boyfriend,, Luna seemed adamant that it would not last, and that Neville should be laying the ground work to see Ginny naked.

Ron had very nearly thrown up, while Neville looked as if he wanted to be swallowed by the earth. Luna then went on to ask why Neville was so embarrassed, and that she would be flattered if someone expressed an interest in seeing her in the altogether, despite the fact that she felt her breasts were much too small. Hermione then pointed out that she was still growing, and that likely her figure would fill out more. That had been Hermione's mistake.

Luna then began asking if Hermione had come by her spectacular breast naturally, or if she used engorgement spells like Pansy Parkinson. She also wondered if Hermione would teach her how to walk with that hypnotic hip sway that she was so good at, as she was sure it would attract more boys. This had of course sent Harry, Neville and Ron into peals of laughter. Harry had never seen Hermione turn the shade of red she sported that day.

Harry had to push all of those fun memories aside as he climbed the stairs of the Quidditch stands. He had promised Tracey and Sirius that he would do his best to keep an open mind, but he still couldn't get past the way Daphne Greengrass had spoken to him the last time they had been together.

Daphne was sitting at the very top of the stands, wrapped in a thick coat, and looking wary of Harry as he approached. Despite his own trepidation, Harry couldn't help but admire how pretty she looked with her honey blonde hair down. Harry hadn't seen it down since the train ride to school. She usually wore it up and out of her face.

"Good morning." He said as he sat down, keeping a bit of space between Daphne and himself.

"That's yet to be determined." She said stonily. Harry's heart sank. She was just as cold as she had been before. He had hoped that maybe Tracey would have softened her up or something.

"So, Tracey asked me to give you a chance, so here I am." Daphne sighed. "I don't know why, as it's pointless."

"Yeah. I really don't know why I even bothered." Harry sighed as well, beginning to stand up. Daphne looked at him, and Harry thought he saw something flash in those crystalline blue eyes. Panic? Fear?

"Don't go." She said quickly. "We haven't even tried."

Harry looked at her for a moment and sat back down. They sat there silently for a very long time. Harry could feel the tension building, and racked his brain for anything to talk about. He was quite certain that Quidditch was out, as Daphne didn't really seem like someone who was rabid over the sport. He wasn't sure what she liked, and wasn't sure that she would be all that interested in talking about anything he liked. So they remained silent for a very…

Very.

Very long time.

"Ok, this is pathetic.' Daphne said sitting up a bit straighter. "I have no idea what to say to you, and it's clear you're just as clueless as I am. So, I'm going to ask you something that I've been curious about for a while, and I want you to be completely honest. Why me?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked taken aback.

"Usually when a boy shows interest in me it's because of some agenda. They think I'm hot or whatever and they begin planning how our lives should be. So what is it, Potter? Why are you so interested in me?"

"I saw you on the train, and I didn't recognize you. I thought you were very attractive…"

At this, Daphne rolled her eyes and let out a very exasperated sigh.

"Forget it." Harry said getting to his feet. "Your minds already made up."

"So is yours." Daphne said getting to his feet. "You think we're all little Malfoys. We're all out to make you stupid Gryffindors look the fools."

"You asked me a question, I was trying to answer it, and you got all superior like you already knew what I was going to say. Like I was exactly like everyone else." Harry pointed out.

"Prove me wrong." Daphne said, crossing her arms.

"I'm here." Harry said pointing at the stands beneath his feet. "I'm here trying to get past my own misconceptions of you and trying to get to know the real Daphne. The one that Tracey is convinced is worth my time. But I'm beginning to think you've got your best friend fooled."

"You don't know the first thing about her or me." Daphne said as she advanced on him and poked him hard in the chest.

"You're right. I don't. But at least she's willing to try." HArry said.

"I'm here. Doesn't that count for something?" Daphne asked, her eyes narrowing. "Explain to me why I should believe you have any other interest in me than what I look like."

"Because I'm here trying to talk to you as a person. A person who might understand what it's like to be fawned over by people who have no idea who you really are inside, and what you want out of life."

Daphne stared at him for a moment, taking in what he had said. She remembered how Tracey had said something similar to her a week ago. Tracey was convinced that Daphne and Harry were more alike than even they realized.

"Ok." She said, taking a seat again, and motioning for Harry to do the same. "Ok, I'll try, but I'm not the easiest person to get to know."

"Really? You?" Harry sad\id sarcastically.

"Are you going to sit, or make jokes?" Daphne asked irritably. Harry sat down and Daphne looked at him for a moment.

"ok, how about this. I'll ask you a question. You answer it. Honestly, and with no jokes, sarcasm or anything like that, and then I will reciprocate. Agreed?"

Harry nodded and Daphne's expression softened.

And that's when Harry saw it. For the first time, and without a doubt, he could see the real Daphne Greengrass. Those hollow empty eyes suddenly looked frightened. Daphne was afraid of what he might ask her, and what she might have to tell him. She was afraid of him. Somewhere deep inside, Harry wanted to cheer. The Ice Queen was actually human, and she had, however unintentional, allowed him a glimpse at the girl behind the mask.

"Alright, my first question." She said, the mask falling back into place. "How did your name get into the Goblet of Fire last year?"

"Really? That's your first question?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"You promised no sarcasm." Daphne said quickly.

"Sorry. Alright, So far as I can figure, Professor Moody, who was actually Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise took my name from one of my assignments and put it in. Without a school on it, I guess the goblet thought I belonged to a different school."

"Why?" Daphne asked curiously. Her tone was still that of the Ice Queen, and her mask was still in place, but Harry could tell she was genuinely curious.

"So I could be entered in the tournament, and get to the center of the maze and be taken to where Voldemort was waiting to be resurrected." Harry noted that while Daphne jumped at the use of the Dark Lord's name, it wasn't as evident as in some people.

"So it's true then?" She asked.

"Lying doesn't achieve anything." Harry replied, getting annoyed. He hated defending himself over this particular subject.

"Sorry." Daphne said quickly. "But you have to look at it from my point of view. If you heard the things people say you have done without seeing it… you'd hardly believe anything you said either."

"I suppose so. My turn. Where did you get the nick name the Ice Queen?"

Daphne actually smiled a bit at this. She pulled her coat a little tighter around herself as she took a deep breath.

"My sister gave it to me. In second year, her first, there was a sixth year who was trying to get all… grabby with me. I froze his nether region, and he suffered some serious frostbite."

Harry shivered involuntarily and Daphne chuckled.

"Astoria then warned everyone that if they messed with me, they might suffer the same fate because the Ice Queen is unforgiving. So, it stuck. Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but I am rather cold towards people."

"Strange. I always thought you had a very sunny disposition." Harry remarked.

"Oh, you're a riot." Daphne scowled. "Did you and Granger actually have some sordid affair like Rita Skeeter wrote about last year?"

"No, and we never will." Harry said, shaking his head. "She's like the sister I never had. I love her, but not in that way."

"And what's with you and Cho?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, I heard she sent some of her friends to warn you away from me." Harry smirked.

"Tracey?"

"Tracey."

Daphne nodded and looked towards the pitch where the Ravenclaw team was gathering to practice.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a bit more private." She said getting to her feet. Harry followed as Daphne led him under the stands to the staircase that lead back to the grounds. She sat down on one of the steps and Harry again followed her lead. They were now protected from the weather and prying eyes, thought it was still quite cold.

"So, you and Cho?" She asked when they were settled.

"There's nothing going on. I don't know what she thinks is going on, but our time in Hogsmeade was not fun, and it only got worse after you showed up."

"I should apologize for that." Daphne said. She looked at Harry, who looked a little expectant. "But I'm not going to. You were rude to me, and I don't like that."

"You were also rude." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm the Ice Queen. It's expected." Daphne said, smiling in a superior sort of way. "It's your turn to ask a question."

The back and forth was actually pleasant for a while. Though both teens were still very guarded, and suspicious. After the first bit, the question became far more mundane. Many of the queries didn't allow for a conversation to evolve, but neither teen seemed to mind. Still, the tension lingered until Daphne, sick of childish questions asked something that turned the conversation.

"Why do you defend that oaf Hagrid? Even you can't deny he's a despicable teacher."

"You don't know anything about the man." Harry said dismissively.

"I know he's a half giant with a preoccupation for creatures that are more than a little dangerous. Don't you remember what happened to Malfoy in third year with that Hippogriff?"

"The hippogriff Malfoy taunted right after Hagrid told us all not to?" Harry said, getting annoyed.

"I'm not defending Malfoy, I'm just saying the could have been any of us. And those Skrewts last year?" Daphne added. "I'm sure if he were here this year we'd be lining up to be dinner for an acromantula or a dragon or something."

"Just because Hagrid curriculum is a little slanted towards more… interesting things, doesn't mean he's a buffoon. He's protective of us, and wouldn't let us study anything that would kill us."

Daphne arched an eyebrow in disbelief at this. "Again, I site the Hippogriff incident."

"That Malfoy caused!" Harry snapped.

"What is it with you?" Daphne asked, getting annoyed herself.

"You don't like Hagrid because his class isn't filled with Unicorns or whatever. Let me guess you think Snape is the best teacher in the school."

"He's not the worst." Daphne replied.

"He's a child. He's completely biased towards Slytherins, and perpetuates this stupid House rivalry. Not to mention he intimidates people instead of trying to help them get better. He loves picking on Neville and me."

"Oh, Long bottom's a joke. Everyone knows that." Daphne remarked irritably. Harry stopped and just stared at her for a few moments before he shook his head and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" She asked in annoyance.

"I won't sit here and let you insult my friends." Harry said flatly. "Hagrid may not be a good teacher, but he's always been there when I needed him. And Neville… Neville's going to surprise a lot of people. See you around."

"I see. We disagree on one thing, and you walk away. You're pathetic." Daphne said defensively.

"Maybe so, but it's better than being…" Harry stopped himself and turned around again.

"A what, Potter?" Daphne asked, clearly angry now. "Go on, say it. A bitch, right? You were going to say that I'm a huge bitch because I don't like Hagrid, right?"

"No." Harry said, turning around one last time. "A lonely bigot."

Daphne could only gape as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

_She had pushed away her fear. She had buried her anger. She had set aside her shame. All she was left with was her love, and her determination. Now all she needed was opportunity._

* * *

Tracey Davis had never been as disappointed in her best friend as she was right now, watching Daphne pace back and forth as she shared what had taken place at her meeting with Harry Potter. Daphne had explained how things had gotten off to a shaky start, but how she had convinced Harry to stay. Daphne went on to tell Tracey how she and Harry had been having a tense, if not pleasant conversation. Actually, to Tracey it had sounded like an inquisition, but it was a start. And then Daphne had apparently shut off her brain to mouth filter, and things had soured.

"Ok, let me see if I understand your complete stupidity here." Tracey rubbed her face with her hands as she sat on her bed. "Your conversation starts of rocky, yet the two of you manage to find a way to talk, and even start to do ok, and then you go and insult people who matter to him? And then to top it off you get mad at him when he calls you out?"

Daphne nodded, arms cross tightly across her chest as she walked back and forth. Her normally cream colored cheeks were pink with anger and she was almost stomping as she paced.

"A bigot!" She snapped. "He called me a bigot!"

"Well, he wasn't wrong." Tracey said. Her best friend turned to glare at her, but Tracey didn't cower.

"Daph, while you might have been right about Hagrid, you should have stopped when he defended him. Potter is nothing if not loyal to those he cares about. He's got some kind of friendship with the Hagrid. And Longbottom. My gods, I'm surprised he didn't hex you right then and there."

"I wasn't lying." Daphne tried to defend herself.

"Maybe not, but you proved him right. You were close minded, and mean." Tracey pointed out rolling her eyes.

Daphne began pacing again, still stewing about what Harry had said to her. Tracey really couldn't blame the girl, but at the same time, she had believe Daphne was a bit smarter. Any idiot with half a brain would know that Harry was rather fond of the buffoonish Magical Creatures teacher. Add to that the clear insult of Neville Longbottom who had apparently joined Potter's gang of Gryffindors, and it was no wonder Potter had left her standing there like an idiot.

"We talked about this last night." Tracey whined, flopping back on her bed. "You said you got it. You said you'd be nice. You said…"

"I know what I said. Why are you defending him? He called me a bigot. I'm not a bigot. I'm very open minded, and I simply told the truth." Daphne snapped.

"Your perception of the truth." Tracey countered as she sat up. "Geez, you should know by now that just because you believe something doesn't make it fact, Daphne. You screwed up, big time."

"So what?" Daphne exclaimed. "Who cares? So what? Potter and I don't get together. Life goes on. Get over it, I have."

"Right." Tracey said, getting to her feet. "You're so over him that you've been bitching about it for the last hour. You're so over him that you can barely keep your eyes off of him at meals. You're so over him that you whisper his name while you sleep."

"I DO NOT!" Daphne looked scandalized.

"Yeah, ok, I made up the last part, but the rest is true." Tracey smirked. "The point here is that you are interested in Potter, and it's time you admitted it to yourself."

"I do not." Daphne denied.

"Then why were you so interested in whether or not he and Chang were together?" Tracey challenged. "Why are we constantly talking about him and his friends? If you don't like him, why did you go met him today?"

Daphne looked as if she was going to retort. She opened her mouth and no sound came forth. She made thre more attempts and each time Tracey waited to hear the argument which never came. After a few minutes, Daphne deflated and went to sit on her bed.

Ok, let's just say for a moment that I am… intrigued by Potter. I'm not saying that I like him, or anything else. I'm simply curious about him. What's the point. There can't ever be anything between us."

"And why not?" Tracey asked. Daphne gave her a very pointed look and swept her arms about.

"Ok, yes, you will probably get people teasing you or whatever, but no one's going to do more than that. You're the Ice Queen, and no one wants to get the bits frozen off. Second off, with the exception of Malfoy, no one's going to say or do anything because it's Potter. Either they're afraid of him, or they're afraid of Dumbledore, and everyone knows Potter is Dumbledore's favorite. The only person standing in the way of anything, is you." Tracey said irritably. "And the first thing you have to do, is apologize."

"Apologize?" Daphne looked appalled at the idea. "He needs to apologize to me."

"And I'm sure he will." Tracey smirked. "After you apologize. You were the one who started it all, you have to be the one to swallow your pride and make things right."

No." Daphne said stubbornly. "I did nothing wrong."

"Yes you did." Tracey said, and held up her hand before Daphne could retort. "He's not blameless either, but I honestly think if you apologized first, he will apologize as well. Plus, you'll be the better person for taking that step."

"I'm not going to apologize." Daphne said adamantly. Tracey simply sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Fine." She said bitterly. "Fine. You know what. I… just don't care anymore. Do what you want, but I'm not going to baby-sit you anymore Daphne. I am sick to death of missing out of stuff because of your issues. I still think you and Potter would be good for each other, but I can't make you do anything you don't want to. But I'm also not going to remain in your isolated little world when I could be getting out there and getting felt up in a broom cupboard like a normal girl."

"So this is all about you? This whole trying to set me up with Golden boy was so you could go off guilt free and have some boy stick his hand in your knickers?" Daphne scoffed.

"No. It was about getting to see past the tip of your own gods be damned nose. It was about seeing you break down your fucking walls and having a chance to be normal and gods help us, happy for once in your miserable existence. I'm sick and tired of the Ice Queen, and I want to hang out with my friend Daphne."

"Whatever." Daphne snarled and Tracey shook her head. For the first time in their friendship, it was Tracey who walked away.

When the door slammed, Daphne looked up still seething that her supposed best friend had put all the blame for her lack of social activities on Daphne. While it was true that Daphne had somewhat guilted Tracey after what had happened to her early in third year, it wasn't her fault that Tracey didn't have a boyfriend. She was perfectly free to go out with whomever she wanted, whenever she wanted. No one was stopping her.

Ok, maybe Daphne had made Tracey feel bad about going off and leaving her on her own, but Daphne could take care of herself. She didn't need Tracey watching her back all the time. And yes, Daphne also enjoyed being able to let her walls down and be herself with her best friend when they were away from the school. Sure she would like to be able to relax more, but she couldn't allow that. Not at Hogwarts. Daphne knew as soon as she let her guards down, she'd wind up regretting it. She very nearly had in third year.

Daphne sat on her bed, her anger evaporating and a very uncomfortable weight of guilt settling on her shoulders. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she wasn't a very good friend at all. In fact, Potter might have actually been right when he'd said what he'd said.

Potter. This was all his fault. If that insensitive bastard had just ignored her as he had the past four years, she might not be in this situation. She and Tracey would likely be talking about how disgusting it was that Pansy threw herself at Draco, or how appalling their homework was getting. But no, she was having to deal with all this… this drama.

And yet, she couldn't help but wonder if she was actually responsible for it all herself. What was it she was so afraid of? She certainly didn't want to end up as a trophy or a brood mare, but Tracey was right, she'd all but eliminated that possibility. And she had certainly enjoyed her date with Ivan last year, so much so that she had daydreamed about going out with faceless suitors, and different situations in which she was being kissed so well that her toes actually curled. So what was it she was so afraid of? Why did she keep pushing Potter away.

In all honesty, Potter wasn't that bad. Sure he could use some help with his wardrobe, but other than that, there wasn't anything wrong with him, was there? He was certainly one of the nicer looking boys in school. Even his perpetually messed up hair was adorable in its own way. And how many boys were there with emerald green eyes?

Daphne had been sort of enjoying their talk earlier. It had been nice, if not a little tense.

As Daphne analyzed the conversation in her mind, she began to realize that it was when she had begun to feel relaxed that she had brought up Hagrid and Neville. She had sabotaged herself. Things were beginning to be comfortable, and she had subconsciously thrown the proverbial wrench into the works. Tracey had been right.

"Oh crap." Daphne said glumly

* * *

"So, I don't get it." Hermione said as she, Harry and Neville sat against a wall in the sixth floor corridor. They had decided to get out of the Common room for a while. Ron and Lavender were no where to be seen, which had led to a few innuendos before they had left and Harry had told them all about his rendezvous with Greengrass.

"Everything was going good and she just…started insulting Hagrid?" The bookish girl asked.

"Pretty much." Harry shrugged. "I tried to talk calmly, and point out that Hagrid wouldn't let anything happen to us on purpose, but she just kept pointing out what happened in third year."

"Malfoy did that." Neville said. "He taunted the Hippogriff."

"I reminded her of that, but she wouldn't listen, and then she insulted you, Nev, and I just had enough. Then she tried to goad me, like she wanted me to hex her or something. She thought I was going to call her a…a bitch." Harry's cheeks pinkened as he glanced at Hermione. "But I called her a lonely bigot instead and I think it startled her, because she just stared at me, and I left."

"Sounds like she had that coming." Neville shrugged.

"The thing is, I feel bad. I mean, she has a right to her opinion and all." Harry said.

"That's true, but she shouldn't have said anything. Everyone knows you're friends with Hagrid." Hermione said sympathetically.

"It just sucks, because I was starting to like talking to her. I mean, it was awkward and I felt really stupid asking her some things, but… I don't know, after a while it wasn't too bad, you know?" Harry shrugged.

"Well, she's not the only girl in the school Harry." Hermione said trying to cheer her friend up. "The important thing is that you tried. If she wasn't receptive then there's nothing you can do."

"I think I should apologize." Harry said. "I feel really bad for what I said."

"Dumbledore's right mate, you really are noble." Neville smiled. "Not many guys would apologize for saying something like that even thought it was true."

"True or not, I don't think she deserved it." Harry sighed.

"I'm proud of you Harry." Hermione smiled. "You've really grown up a lot."

"Sirius said the same thing." Harry chuckled. "He says facing death and surviving has that affect on most people. I think he meant that he was the exception."

Hermione chuckled a bit at that while Neville simply listened. They sat in relative silence for a bit when Hermione began to laugh softly. Both boys turned to stare at her and she beamed at them.

"You got your wish." She said, and laughed harder when Harry and Neville looked even more puzzled. "Being normal. Most boys spend way too much time thinking about girls, and trying to get them to notice them. You're just as normal and anyone else.

Both Harry and Neville began laughing as well.

"Seriously though Harry, I'm sorry things didn't work out." Hermione said, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"Ah, it's alright. I don't know why I even let myself think anything would have happened." Harry said sadly.

"Something did happen." Neville said. "You made friends with Tracey. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin making friends. My Gran would die."

"I feel bad for her." Harry said. "I can't imagine not being able to hang out with certain people because someone who doesn't even matter might object."

"I'd really like to know what it's like within their house." Hermione said. "If what she told you is true, I can't imagine anyone in Slytherin being happy."

"That's just because you're used to Gryffindor." Neville pointed out. "Each house is going to have it's idiosyncrasies. Traditions and the like. Just because we don't agree with it, or whatever, doesn't mean they feel the same."

"I guess I never really thought about that." Hermione admitted.

"Even the smartest of us can make mistakes. It makes us human." Neville smirked.

They all looked as they heard footsteps approaching rapidly. Expecting a first year or two running through the halls discovering Hogwarts secrets, they were surprised to see Tracey Davis round the corner and smile, giving them a wave that they should follow. Hermione and Neville looked at Harry as he got up.

"All of you, let's go." Tracey whispered, looking over her shoulder. Neville and Hermione didn't have to be told twice. They had been very curious about the Slytherin girl ever since Harry had told them of his first encounter on the first day of term. The thre Gryffindors quickly followed Tracey who led them into a classroom and shut the door, locking it and erecting privacy charms.

"I'm really sorry." Tracey said as she turned to Harry. "I was positive that you and Daphne would have been good together, but she's clearly too buried under her own paranoia and whatever other issues to even attempt anything."

"At least I tried." Harry shrugged.

"We both did." Tracey replied. "I just wish you could've seen the real Daphne. She actually really great. She's funny, and considerate and sweet. But here at school, she just locks herself under The Ice Queen and won't let anyone near her. Quite frankly, I'm sick to death of it."

"I didn't want to cause problems for you and Daphne." Harry said apologetically, but Tracey waved it off.

"Don't." She said simply. "Daphne and I have been friends since we were in nappies. We fight all the time, but we always know that we care about each other. I'm just sick of her at school. She's not fun, and hard to talk to, and it's bloody annoying. I hoped that maybe if you two got together, even just became friends, that some of the real Daphne would slip out and I wouldn't hate school so damn much."

"Isn't there anyone else you are friends with?" Hermione asked, thinking that Tracey sounded very lonely. She felt even worse when Tracey shook her head.

"There are people I talk to in Slytherin, but no one I'd consider hanging out with. Most everyone has some sort of agenda or something. I just have no patience for that sort of thing. I mean, it's one thing to plan for your future and strive to reach your goals, but some of the things I here people discussing just makes me cringe. Theo thinks he's going to be Minister of Magic one day, and thinks the way to do that is through marriage and political backstabbing. He has no interest in law at all." Tracey looked appalled.

"You're welcome to hang out with us whenever you like." Harry offered. Tracey smiled, and to his, and everyone else's surprise, Tracey hugged him tightly.

"I really do appreciate the offer, but I already told you what could happen. It's part of the reason I hoped you and Daphne could work things out. It has to be someone with influence to cross the House lines in order for others to follow. So long as people like Malfoy and Bletchley and Cross hold sway…" She shrugged looking sad.

"I think it's just awful." Hermione said, crossing her arms. "It's stupid that you can't be friends with whomever you please simply because of which house you're sorted into."

"It didn't used to be that way." Neville said softly.

"That's what my Grandfather tells me all the time. He's ashamed of what Slytherin House has become." Tracey smirked. "I gotta tell you, I don't think he's wrong. Especially when I see what it's done to my best friend."

"So what happens now?" Harry asked. Tracey could only shrug.

"We go forward. Just… look, I know you've pretty much got your choice of girls and all, but, don't go after one just because she's pretty or something like that. Get to know her and then decide if she's for you."

"Like I was trying to do with Daphne?" He asked, a smile on his face. Tracey nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly. Don't be like half the boys in school and date someone just cause they make goo-goo eyes at you or something. Date her for who she is inside." Tracey smiled again and with that, waved to the thre Gryffindors and left the class.

"Damn." Neville said grumpily. "I like her."

"It's hard not to." Harry agreed. "She's honest, which I think is a rare trait with Slytherins."

"It's a rare trait for any teenager." Hermione pointed out, looking pointedly at Harry, who continued to stare at the door. "It was refreshing."

"So what happens now?" Neville asked.

Neither Harry nor Hermione had an answer.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass had been thinking about things nearly all day now, and she had come to the conclusion that she was very, very unhappy. She hadn't been happy in a very long time either. She was ruled by her own fear of the grim future she had only really ever heard stories about. She was not those women, and she had done a lot to make sure that she wouldn't end up with the same fate.

So why was it that she remained so cold towards those who just wanted to be a friend?

Daphne rationalized that they came bearing branches of friendship when they really had ulterior motives. No one was who they appeared to be.

But even that wasn't true. Potter was exactly who he claimed to be. He had sincerely wanted to get to know her. Yes, he admitted to being attracted to her looks, but the more Daphne thought about it, Humans as a rule were shallow creatures. She was just as attracted to someone based on how they looked as anyone else. But that was a physical response. Potter had gone beyond that and had tried to get past her beauty and tried to discover the women behind the legs, butt and breasts. He wanted to know Daphne Greengrass, not her body.

Ok, maybe he wanted to know her body, but he was a teenage boy after all. It was in their nature.

And was she so different?

"No." She said sadly out loud.

Potter had actually done the opposite of what every other boy to date had done, and she had spat in his face. And even worse, she had all but enslaved her best friend as a sort of body guard and made Tracey warn off any boy who had even thought of approaching the Ice Queen, just so she wouldn't have to deal with it herself.

In the past few hours, Daphne had really begun to hate herself. And the biggest problem, was she had no idea how to fix things between Tracey and herself. She knew of course that she would apologize, but she wasn't sure that would be enough. Tracey was really resenting her at the moment. Daphne had kept her best friend from being more social. Tracey was very different from Daphne, and all Daphne had done was try and repress her best friend's nature just so she wouldn't be alone. All because she was afraid.

The tears came without warning, and Daphne didn't even attempt to stop them. She was angry and she was filled with self loathing. This was not the person she wanted to be. This was not the person her mother and father had tried to raise her to be. Daphne wondered what her Father would say if he knew exactly how Daphne had treated her best friend while they were in school.

Anton Greengrass was a hard man, but he was not so callous as to treat his friends or his family like rugs to walk upon. And her mother? Daphne stifled a groan as she imagined the look of shame upon her mother's face if she knew what Daphne had become. And just imagining it tore her heart to shreds.

She had to fix this. She had to somehow salvage her friendship with Daphne, and she had to fix herself. She had to find a balance between the real Daphne and the Ice Queen. Try though she might, Daphne knew that she could not simply abandon the Ice Queen. It was too much a part of her, and it still had a purpose to serve. But she could not allow that persona to rule her existence.

As Daphne sat up and wiped at her eyes, she tried to think of the best way to fix all of these problems before it was too late, and everyway she tried to think of always came up with one final answer.

Harry Potter.

Daphne was going to have to apologize to him, and she was going to have to make a real attempt to become his friend. She knew that by doing this, it would help her allow other people past her defenses, and perhaps even loosen her up so she could be closer to the Daphne that Tracey missed. The Daphne she herself missed. Making this leap with Potter would more than likely be easier than with someone else because of one simple fact. Daphne was positive that Potter didn't have an agenda for the two of them.

Daphne heaved a sigh and went to the bathroom to wash her face. It wouldn't do to present herself before Potter with puffy eyes and a splotchy face. Daphne wasn't really sure if she should just find him, or if she should try and find Tracey first and get her advice, or even perhaps ask Tracey to set up another meting.

She discarded the last idea almost at once. She made a vow to do her very best to not take advantage of her best friend anymore. Tracey meant too much to her, and it was high time she started showing her.

When she had cleaned her face and fixed her hair, she set out to find Tracey. She knew that if she was going to make a real attempt with Potter, she was going to need the support of her best friend. Tracey had already established a loose friendship with Potter, and as such knew him better. She would need Tracey to bounce her thoughts off of, and if things got tough, Tracey would likely have good ideas on how to fix it. Besides, Potter had Tracey's approval, and Tracey was a very harsh critic when it came to boys.

Daphne went into the Common room, but didn't see her friend anywhere. Seeing her younger sister, she went to ask if Astoria had any idea where Tracey might have gone.

"Do I look like her keeper?" Astoria rolled her eyes. "That's your job."

Daphne cringed. She knew that Astoria likely didn't know about their fight and knew that she meant something else, but the words stung anyway.

"I don't need your attitude right now." Daphne said a bit harshly.

"Oh yes, your majesty." Astoria said with a mock bow. "Please forgive this lowly servant, but I just can't go and seek…"

"Shut up." Daphne snapped. "A simple yes or no will suffice, Tori."

"Don't call me that." Astoria replied. "No, I don't know where YOUR friend went. Satisfied?"

"Thank you." Daphne said, spinning on her heal and heading into the castle in search of her best friend. Her first thought was the Great Hall. It wasn't quite dinner time yet, but Tracey might have been in there taking part in a game, or just simply reading a book. However, when Daphne reached the Great Hall, she didn't see her friend.

She went to the Library and the Astronomy tower, thinking she met up with Blaise and they went up for a nice long snog. Both places she came up empty. By that time, dinner was being served, and Daphne felt her best bet was to go down and wait for Tracey to show up.

Daphne was one of the first Slytherins to show up, after Crabbe and Goyle who couldn't miss a meal if they tried. Daphne took a seat where she could see everyone enter the Great Hall.

It was an hour into dinner before Tracey arrived on the arm of Blaise. Daphne felt a pang of self hatred when she saw how happy Tracey looked at the moment. Daphne waved to Tracey, but her best friend ignored her completely. Daphne felt as if some one had just stabbed her heart with a red hot poker.

Tracey and Blaise took seats further up the table. Daphne thought about joining them, but she could see there was no room. So, she ate for the first time in her whole school career, alone.

Daphne stopped watching her friend, and instead sought out Potter, who was having what looked to be a very pleasant conversation with his friends. He was laughing at something Longbottom was saying, while Weasley looked like a tomato. Likely it had something to do with Weasley's relationship with Brown. Everyone was talking about what poor taste Lavender Brown had in choosing Weasley. Daphne scolded herself. Slytherins weren't everyone, and she had overheard someone the other day say that Weasley and Brown actually made quite a sweet couple.

As Daphne watched, she noticed how Harry was around his friends, and she wondered just how they could sit there telling jokes and acting for all the world as if they hadn't a care at all. She wondered if she could ever allow herself to let loose and relax. Could she sit and joke and act as if nothing else mattered except that moment? The mere idea of letting her guard down terrified her, which is why she had basically antagonized Potter earlier.

When dinner was finished, Daphne waited for Tracey and Blaise to get up and start heading for the door. She immediately got to her feet and intercepted them.

"I need to talk to you." Daphne said when she got close.

"I kind of think we're done talking." Tracey said rather coldly.

"Not yet." Daphne said, taking Tracey's arm and dragging her away. "She'll met you in the common room Blaise."

Blaise smirked and waved. He'd listened to Tracey most of the afternoon talk about what had happened with Daphne and Potter and how it had affected her. Blaise had felt for Tracey as he knew how irritatingly difficult Daphne could be. He, like a lot of boys just thought Daphne needed a real good shag, though no one was willing to risk getting their bits frozen off to straighten her out.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Daphne said when they were safely away from prying eyes and ears. "I've been a complete bitch to you and I forgot that you're my best friend. I haven't let you get on with your life because I was terrified of being alone, especially after third year."

Tracey just stared at Daphne, not sure if she could believe what she was hearing.

"I've thought about everything you said, and even what Potter said, and I've realized that I'm a really unhappy person, and I've been taking it out on you instead of looking inward. So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and ask for your help."

Tracey huffed and folded her arms across her chest expectantly.

"I need your advice on how I should approach Potter so I can make a real attempt this time. Not one so you'll stop pestering me, or anything, but a real try and making friends."

Tracey wasn't sure if it was her tone of voice, the genuine humility in her eyes or the actual words that fell out of her head that made her want to hug her best friend, but without realizing it she had wrapped Daphne in a tight hug as her best friend broke down in tears.

Inwardly, Tracey was giggling like a greedy child as she watched her mental picture of the Ice Queen being burned at the stake.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: To the guy who thinks Harry shouldn't be with Daphne because she's a real B***. That's kind of the point. She's the Ice Queen for a reason. She's supposed to be a B****. That's how she protects herself. I hate having to remind people that if they don't like something to go read something else. Ok. Sorry to the rest of the class. Here's the next chapter, which is the longest one yet. WOO-HOO!_

* * *

_It was more than a little frustrating. No one was talking. She didn't dare ask questions as it might arouse suspicion. Yet she wasn't getting any information. How was she supposed to formulate a plan without some kind of intelligence._

_Patience had never been her strongest trait, and right now, it barely existed. She needed to find out what was going to happen to him, and she had no idea how much time was left._

* * *

Daphne spent a month trying to figure the best way to try and approach Potter once again. At first she had decided to allow some time to pass so the memory of their last encounter wasn't so fresh in his mind, and they could both cool down. Also, Daphne felt she needed the time to get a better handle on what made her feel the need to attack him.

But then her schoolwork, along with the rest of the fifth years began to pile up. Tracey was kind enough not to mention Daphne procrastination. Partly due to the fact that Daphne herself would bring it up every couple of days, usually after Potions, where Potter's advancement was beginning to garner some jealous talk amongst her fellow Slytherins. The fact that Professor Snape had not even verbally harassed the Gryffindor had people concerned for their head of House's health.

During this time, Daphne was allowed to try and mend fences with Tracey, who was getting along quite well with Blaise Zabini. While they were not an official couple, the two were the topic of many gossip circles. Daphne couldn't remember Tracey ever being so gods damned giddy. It was almost annoying.

Tracey kept saying that she didn't believe that things would last, but she was truly enjoying the ride while it lasted. She kept telling Daphne that she should get off her duff and try it for herself.

The problem was that the more time that went by, the more fearful Daphne became. She knew that she had really alienated herself from him, but she also know that if she was going to even attempt to make herself a better person, she knew that Potter would be the only one, outside of Tracey, who could help her without wanting something in return.

So it was two days before the second Hogsmeade weekend that Daphne had screwed up her courage and sought Harry out after the last class of the day. She had staked out a spot in the Entrance Hall where she would be able to see him coming. Her plan was to catch him before he went to dinner, and ask him for a moment.

As the minutes passed, she felt herself growing more anxious. She had rehearsed what she had planned to say for a week now, and even practiced it on Tracey. Her friend had declared it good enough, but Daphne wasn't convinced that it would be enough.

On top of that, she had begun to have dreams about Potter. Some of them quite scandalous. She hadn't mentioned anything about that to Tracey, who more than likely would have teased her mercilessly. That morning Daphne had awoken from a dream that had involved a half-naked Potter, a horse and the sea shore.

Daphne's shower that morning had been decidedly cooler than she normally liked.

Daphne had decided that her dreams were the manifestation of her anxiety about what she was hoping to accomplish. She had been making great strides to become a person she would be proud to know. One who wasn't so narrow minded and, to use Potter's words, bigoted.

Daphne was still using her Ice Queen persona, but now it was only within the Slytherin Common room. Outside the House, most people didn't bother her, so she figured she could loosen up a bit in classes, but she knew, and Tracey had agreed that within the confines of Slytherin House, it was best if she appeared as if nothing had changed.

However, one person had noticed a change, and Daphne was rather unsurprised at this. Astoria did know her older sister better than most. Astoria had only mentioned that her sister seemed different, but hadn't commented further. Daphne figured that Astoria was likely trying to figure out the cause of the change so she could use it to her advantage later.

Tracey had offered to sit with her, and even be nearby when she actually faced Potter, but Daphne had declined, believing that she really needed to face the Gryffindor on her own. After all, she couldn't rely on Tracey for the rest of her life. It was time to grow up and take care of things on her own.

That didn't help alleviate the nerves as she spotted Harry walking with Longbottom and Weasley a few moments later. It looked like they were in the middle of a rather important conversation, likely about Quidditch or some other such nonsense.

Daphne gathered all the courage she had left, as it was quickly disappearing now that she could see him, and it was in fact the moment of truth. She held her breath as she walked towards him, unable to quicken her pace. However, the fear of everyone in the Great Hall seeing them together quickly beat down her fear of talking to Potter, and she found that her stride lengthened and she managed to catch Potter right before he entered the Great Hall.

"Potter." She said, her voice thre octaves higher than normal. Harry turned around and his shoulders sagged a bit. Daphne had expected that he would most likely not be happy to see her, but she had to try. "Could… Could I talk to you for a minute… please?"

Harry looked to Neville and then to Ron, both looked as shocked as he felt.

"What about?" He asked. Daphne looked around them, her cheeks pinkening.

"Privately?" She asked, looking towards the closest hallway where she knew a suitable classroom was just around the corner.

Again Harry looked to his friends who had nothing to offer in the way of advice, unless you count Neville patting his shoulder encouragingly. Harry looked at Daphne with trepidation as if he was mulling it over before he finally sighed and nodded. Daphne looked relieved and she led him towards the class room she had selected. Once they were both inside, and the room was lock, Daphne turned to look at Harry who still looked wary of her, though he did relax a bit when he saw that her wand was not out.

"Okay." Daphne said with a heavy sigh. "I.. sort of…no, that's not right. I, uh. I wanted to say that… I, er." She stammered. She began pacing, which was her go to action when she was flustered, angry or confused. She also began fidgeting with her hands.

"What is it, Greengrass?" Harry asked impatiently. Daphne hated how he said her name. Before it hadn't been so full of venom. He clearly hadn't forgotten their last encounter.

"Look, this isn't easy." Daphne said, her voice rising a bit.

"Just say it so we can get on with our lives." Harry said, also starting to feel irritation.

"Well give me a damned minute, Potter. We're not all perfect."

"Whatever." Harry said, pushing past her towards the door.

"Damn it Harry, I'm trying to apologize!" She shouted, stopping Harry cold. It was almost as if someone had frozen him in place. Very slowly he turned around to face her, which made her more nervous than she had felt before because all his ire was gone to be replaced by wonder.

"Come again?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice very soft now. She also found that she could not look him in the eye. "Last time we talked, I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have. I knew you were friends with Hagrid,, and I intentionally, or maybe not… I don't know. The point is, I got scared when things were starting to get comfortable, and I reacted negatively. I said those things just to push you away, and I'm sorry."

There was silence for a few minutes until Daphne finally looked up. She thought for sure that he would be smiling smugly at her, or something, but instead he was staring at her with wonder.

"Did it hurt?' He asked at last. "To apologize just now?" There was smile, or anything that would make Daphne believe he was teasing her. He actually looked a little concerned for her.

"Oh, you have no idea." Daphne replied, breathing a sigh of relief that she had actually done it.

"I bet." Harry nodded. "I'm sorry too. What I said… It was unfair."

Daphne looked surprised for a moment. She had kind of expected him to apologize as well, after all, Tracey had believed he would, but it still seemed somehow strange.

"I was angry and a little hurt. I hadn't wanted to fight with you, and like you said, we were starting to get along." He said, leaning against a desk.

"I don't know if it's too late or not, but I was kind of hoping that maybe we could try this whole thing again." Daphne said, looking truly frightened. Harry noticed that her eyes were alight with her anxiety, and while he liked seeing her emotion reflected in those amazing blue oceans, it was not the one he wanted to see.

"What happens when things begin to get comfortable again? Should I expect more insults towards my friends or what?" Harry asked seriously.

"No." Daphne said, waving her hands in front of her. "No, I'm trying to be better. I'm trying to be less afraid and to stop pushing people away. I don't want to be lonely and I definitely don't want to even be perceived as a bigot. So, I promise that there won't be any insults, though I can't guarantee that I won't be sarcastic."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"That's acceptable." He said.

"Maybe we could met in Hogsmeade on Saturday and…" Daphne said, looking nervous.

"I actually have to…" Harry started.

"It's alright, I understand…" Daphne shook her head.

"No, It isn't…" Harry tried.

"I should have realized you had a date with Chang…" Daphne continued.

"What?" Harry balked. Daphne looked up at him, puzzled by his confusion.

"You and Chang? I noticed she was around you a lot more lately." Daphne said.

"Yeah, and it's bloody annoying." Harry said bluntly. He sat down now at one of the desks and ran his hands through his hair. "I have no idea what's going on with her. It's like she's deaf when I try and tell her that I'm busy or that I'm not interested in something."

"She's claimed you." Daphne said as she also sat down.

"Claimed me?" Harry looked more confused.

"She's been not so subtly letting girls know that you belong to her. She even had a few of her disciples tell me off for talking to you." Daphne explained.

"Yeah, Tracey mentioned that. How is she, by the way. I haven't talked to her in a while." Harry asked.

"She's good. I think she misses talking to you as well. Her and Blaise are dating now, and she's really happy with that." Daphne said, unable to hide the tinge of jealousy at her friend's happiness. Harry missed it though. "So what are you going to do with her? Chang I mean."

"I don't know. I mean, I don't want to hurt her feelings, but Well, there's nothing there. She's never even asked me anything about myself. Whenever we talk it's all about her, you know?" Harry said, looking pitiful.

"So wait, if' you're not going out with her, what is it you're doing on Saturday?" Daphne asked,

"I was trying to tell you." Harry brightened a bit. "Hermione and some others have gotten rather tired of Professor Thorton not teaching us any spells, and they've decided that they want me to teach them Defense. Well, Hermione told me today that she, Neville and Ron have sort of asked around, and there's more than a few people who are interested, so we're going to meet at the Hog's Head tavern and talk about it."

"They want you teaching them?" Daphne looked skeptically. Harry simply nodded. Daphne also noted that he didn't look superior or egotistical about. In fact, he looked scared out of his robes over the idea.

"Would it… I mean, could I…" She started.

"I was trying to invite you, I mean, if your interested, that is. Otherwise, we could meet up after, if you'd like." Harry smiled, looking rather embarrassed.

"Would a Slytherin be welcome? I mean, All those Gryffindors might get kind of upset if a snake is there." Daphne pointed out.

"If they have a problem with it, they can deal with me." Harry said determinedly, which made Daphne smile slightly. They were barely talking, and he was already defending her.

"Would it be alright if I brought Tracey?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." He smiled. "Wouldn't be a party without her."

"You like her, Don't you?" Daphne asked, trying to sound coy, and hoping she didn't sound jealous or petty."

"Sure." Harry shrugged. "She's been straight with me since she started talking to me.

He fell silent, and then he realized what Daphne had meant.

"I mean as a friend." He said quickly, feeling his cheeks burn. "She's a cool friend. Besides, even if I did like her more, she made it clear that there wouldn't be anything between us."

Daphne nodded, hiding the tiny smile that was threatening to appear.

"We should go, or we'll miss dinner." she said getting to her feet. "Thank you for letting me apologize. I promise that I'm going to really try."

"That's all that matters, right?" Harry shrugged. Daphne felt loads better as she left and headed for the Great Hall. She had imagined several different scenarios, all of them ending with she and Potter hexing each other into oblivion. She of course knew of Potter's reputation as far as dueling, but Daphne didn't doubt her own abilities at all.

As she headed to the Slytherin table, something Potter had said reared it's head in her mind. Potter and his friends were going to be teaching themselves Defense. While she was by no means satisfied with the level of competency of Professor Thorton, Daphne couldn't imagine trying to learn defensive spells on her own. It could be dangerous without proper instruction.

Yet, she was intrigued by the idea. It was their OWL year, and to be so stunted in their Defense education was going to ruin career chances for a lot of people. Maybe by banding together they might be able to accomplish at least a passing grade. It would be worth it In Daphne's mind. Besides, she just couldn't imagine facing down a dark wizard hell bent on ending her life and simply talking him out of it as they were being taught to do now.

* * *

Saturday Morning, Daphne woke, showered and took extra time dressing herself, and brushing out her hair. She had decided to wear it down, and Tracey had advised that she looked her best like that. She chose her nicest jeans which were not exactly skin tight, but did wonders for her legs and her bum. A simply blouse and a dark green jumper finished off her attire.

She and Tracey then went up to breakfast. Tracey had agreed to accompany Daphne to the Hog's Head at noon, so long as she could bring along Blaise. Daphne didn't think it would be a problem, though she had not asked, and decided not to mention it.

Daphne could feel her stomach tightening with nerves, as she had planned to spend time alone with Potter after this meeting. She was very interested in the meeting itself, but just the thought of walking through the streets with Potter was nearly paralyzing. It wasn't that she was afraid of what people might say when they saw them, in fact, she was more than prepared for that. The Ice Queen could handle all of that "Concern" easily. No, Daphne was afraid of saying something stupid again and being unable to fix it this time. She knew that this wasn't the only opportunity she would ever have to straighten herself out, as it were, yet there did feel like there was a lot that depended on this day.

"You should really eat something." Tracey said as she was finishing her own breakfast. Daphne hadn't so much as nibbled on a bit of toast. She kept looking over Tracey's shoulder towards the Gryffindor table.

"He's not going to change his mind." Tracey said after noting her friend's expression. "you're going to have to spend the afternoon with him, so you'd better just accept it."

"I'm not worried about that." Daphne said with annoyance. She cringed as she spoke. It wasn't a great start if she was already getting irritable. "I don't want to repeat my earlier errors."

"Then don't." Tracey said as if it was so simple. "Look, just calm down. Just let things happen on their own. Don't over think about anything. Just go, talk, and worry about everything else later. Just remember, when you start feeling comfortable…Shut up."

"That'll make talking difficult." Daphne retorted.

"Yeah, but if you keep your mouth shut, you're less likely to say anything that'll piss him off, right?" Tracey smirked as Blaise appeared and greeted Tracey with a kiss on the cheek.

"Prepared for your outing with Potter?" Blaise asked. He had been filled in on what was now becoming a sort of soap opera between the Ice Queen of Slytherin and the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Blaise had found the whole thing rather comical. He felt that Daphne should just snog Potter and be done with it. He was of the opinion that Daphne couldn't do much better for a boyfriend or an ally than Potter, and had even suggested that if it turned out the rumors were true, he was considering aligning House Zabini with Potter. Daphne could understand his reasoning. The Zabini's were not vastly wealthy, but they did have quite an amount of gold that would be wasted by Death Eaters.

"She's not eating because she nervous." Tracey remarked. Daphne shot her a very evil look which Tracey ignored.

"Because nothing's more attractive than throwing up on your date because you starved yourself." Blaise smirked.

Daphne's eyes widened in horror and she grabbed a piece of toast. Both Tracey and Blaise chuckled. Daphne tried to glare at them, but she noticed Harry and his friends entering the Great Hall at that moment. She noted that Harry looked tired this morning. He sat down heavily and propped his arm to hold his head as he yawned widely.

"Are we going with them to the village?" Blaise asked. Daphne shook her head.

"We're supposed to met at the Hog's Head at noon." She said.

"The Hog's Head?" Blaise looked at her as if she might be confused. "Isn't that place a bit dodgy?"

"I don't know." Daphne shrugged. "That's where they're having this meeting of theirs."

"Good morning."

The thre looked up as Draco Malfoy and his entourage arrived.

"Listen." He said, sitting next to Daphne, who's Ice Queen shell slipped easily into place. Her eyes became vacant and her face was the perfect mask of indifference. "I've been thinking it would be best if you joined us in the village today. I think it's best if all of us stuck together. I just don't think I could live with myself if I allowed you to wander and someone took advantage of that."

"And just what, prey tell, would possibly happen to me?" Daphne replied with disdain, though she didn't even look up at him.

"There's no reason to get defensive." Pansy Parkinson said sympathetically. "We know Potter's been harassing you."

"Excuse me?" Tracey looked up curiously.

"We've all noticed a change in you Daph." Theo explained. "We all noticed Potter staring at you these past months and you've been rattled, it's plain as day. We're your friends, and we're not going to let Potter do anything to you."

"While I… appreciate the gesture," Daphne said as coldly as ever. She lifted her eyes to look at each and everyone of them in turn, finishing with Draco. "I am more than capable of handling my own affairs. If Potter, or anyone else attempted anything, I would make sure they never tried anything similar again. I am much faster with my wand than most of you combined. So thank you, but No thank you. I intend to enjoy the day on my own."

"Daphne, you don't have to pretend." Pansy tried. Millicent Bulstrode stood behind the thinner girl nodding stupidly. "It's alright to ask for help occasionally."

"We Slytherins look out for our own." Theo stated emphatically.

"I am only going to say this one final time." Daphne said, her tone dropping. Tracey swore she could feel the temperature drop as well, and shivered. "Leave me the hell alone."

"I think you should do as she says." Blaise suggested, looking right at Draco, who looked as if he were about to argue. "You don't want to spend the day with Pomfrey having your family jewels thawed out, do you?"

Theo, Crabbe and Goyle all shivered noticeably, but Draco simply scowled as he rose from his seat.

"We're just trying to help you, Greengrass. It wouldn't be right if something happened to such a remarkable pureblood such as yourself."

With that, Draco motioned for his friends to follow him. Pansy left last, giving Daphne a suspicious look.

"What in the hell was all that about?" Tracey asked.

"Draco's got a thing for Daphne." Blaise said. "He thinks it's only a matter of time before she succumbs to his fine nobility his jaw dropping good looks, not to mention his families vast wealth. He figured by the end of the year, he'll have her eye, then he'll string her along next year, and finally make her his in our last year."

"What about Pansy?" Tracey looked appalled, while Daphne looked ready to regurgitate her toast.

"She's practice." Blaise said matter-of-factly. "She's someone he can refine his love making techniques before the big show." Both girls shuddered at this.

"Oh that's so wrong." Tracey gagged.

"Maybe I should take you advice Blaise and just snog Potter." Daphne said, looking down the table to where Draco was buttering a scone. "If I chose anyone else, Draco would do everything in his power to run them off. Potter's the only one who Draco is at least wary of."

"No kidding." Tracey agreed.

The three Slytherins finished breakfast and made their way to the cue for the carriages. The ride to the village was as pleasant as always, though Daphne didn't say much. She had far too many thoughts swirling about in her head. Trying to make herself better, the newly discovered plot of Draco's and just the all around mystery of Harry Potter.

The morning was rather pleasant As Daphne, accompanied by Tracey and Blaise visited the shops and replenishing their supplies. Each of them needed things from the apothecary. They visited Zonko's, though none of them were truly into playing pranks, or silly jokes. As Tracey needed new quills Scrivenshaft's was next. Daphne picked up some new ink which changed colors as you wrote, as well as several new quills herself. She also bought some personalized parchment for letters to her parents.

They next headed to Honeydukes. Daphne had completely run out of Sugar quills, which were her all time favorite. She was happy to discover they had a new peppermint flavor. Blaise loaded up on cockroach clusters, which he told the girls he always left out for Crabbe and Goyle to find. Both girls shivered with disgust and Tracey told Blaise how truly gross that was, at which he reminded her that he did not eat them himself, preferring licorice wands and ice mice.

Before they knew it, it was closing in on the time to meet Harry and his friends. They paid for their loot and headed up the high street towards the Hog's Head, a rather dingy looking pub on the far side of the village. As they approached, they were rather surprised to see so many people going inside.

Daphne recognized the Weasley Twins, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, All of the fifth year Gryffindors were entering and several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well. In fact, Daphne was quite sure that every fifth year, with the exception of Slytherins were here.

They entered the pub and found even more students taking seats around Harry, Hermione and Neville. Ron Weasley was standing off to the side with Lavender Brown, who looked a little anxious at how full the pub was getting. The Barkeep looked as if he shared her trepidation.

One of the Weasley twins had counted heads and ordered butterbeers for everyone, and then asked for everyone to cough up money. Blaise paid for the three of them, and after someone handed her a drink, she turned and found Harry waving her over.

"What are they doing here?" Someone asked, making Daphne freeze in place. It wasn't loud enough for the rest of the students to hear, but it made her nervousness, which was already quite high, grow even more, and she felt herself begin to shake.

"Go on." Tracey whispered in her ear, as Harry was still waving her over. He had an empty chair next to him which was clearly meant for her.

"Glad you came." Harry smiled as she took the seat and gave him a cursory nod.

"It's nice to see you." Hermione smiled before getting to her feet to address the rest of those gathered.

"Right, thank you all for coming. So, you already know why we're here. We need to learn defense, REAL defense, not negotiation tactics or some other rubbish. We have to know how to protect ourselves as well as people we care about because…" Hermione took a breath, steadying herself. "Voldemort is back."

As expected the reaction was immediate and pathetic. People dribble their drinks, shuddered, and in one case squeaked. Harry shook his head, and Daphne noticed the disappointment on his face. She was suddenly filled with shame as she had shuddered and nearly dropped her bottle.

"Where's the proof of that?" Someone asked. Daphne scanned the crowd searching for the source of the question, but instead found the poisonous glare of Cho Chang. Sitting next to her was the curly haired girl who had threatened her weeks before. Daphne had since learned that her name was Marietta Edgecombe.

"Who are you?" Ron Weasley asked angrily from behind Harry.

"Zacharias Smith." The boy with sandy blonde hair said, getting up. "And I want to know what makes you all so sure that You-Know-Who's back? Where's the proof?"

"Exactly what kind of proof are you looking for?" Harry asked. Daphne was rather impressed with how icy his voice sounded. "Because if you're here hoping to hear what happened to Cedric you can clear out now. You either believe me, or you don't."

"Believe you?" Smith said now looking at the rest of the students. "The guy who got away with slipping his name in the Goblet of Fire? The same guy who can speak to snakes and…"

"Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet." Neville said, looking murderous. "It was a Death Eater. The same Death eater who put us all under the imperius curse to show us what it felt like."

"Is it true you can produce a patronus?" Susan Bones asked, getting angry at her housemate. She was giving him a sideways glare that made him sit down.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

Daphne turned to look at him with awe. She'd not heard that rumor.

"He fought a hundred dementors in our third year." Hermione said proudly. Harry seemed to cower a little.

"He fought a basilisk in or second year." Neville added. "In the Chamber of Secrets."

Again Daphne looked awed. She knew that Harry knew where the Chamber was, but hadn't heard about the Basilisk.

"Don't forget saved the Philosopher's stone in our first year." Ron said, smiling and slapping Harry's shoulder.

"I know he learned a bunch of stuff for the tournament last year." Hermione said, and has now faced Voldemort," The crowd shuddered again. "four times and lived."

"Alright." Harry said, now getting to his feet. "Look, when you say it like that, it makes it seem fantastic and all that, but the truth is that it was mostly luck, and I did have help on some of that. The point is that until you're in a situation where you're a heartbeat away from death, where it's just you and your wand, and the next spell you cast could save your life… You just won't understand how truly scary that is. How it will change you. But only by learning all you can and practicing it will give you the chance to possibly live through it, and maybe even save your families. This isn't about becoming famous, it's about staying alive."

"What kinds of things will we be learning?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked.

"Every single jinx, hex and curse we can find." Hermione said emphatically.

"Strategies for fighting, teamwork, and distraction techniques that will give you time to escape." Ron Weasley said.

"Will we learn how to do a patronus?" Luna Lovegood asked.

"Of course." Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville all said together. Daphne saw them chuckle a bit at this. Hermione then went into her bag and pulled a quill and a roll of parchment.

"I think everyone should write their names here as an agreement that you are joining our group and that you will not go shouting about it. While Professor Thorton isn't as obvious as Umbridge was in his attempts to prevent us from learning, he's still from the Ministry."

"Are you really going to let Slytherins join?" Someone shouted angrily.

"Can you trust them not to go right to Professor Snape about all of this?" Zacharias Smith asked.

"You got a problem with people learning to defend themselves?" Neville queried.

"I got a problem with Slytherins learning more spells they can use against the rest of us." Smith said. Another boy, a Ravenclaw with dark skin stood up and agreed.

"You can't trust any of them." He said.

"I do." Harry said stonily. "Daphne, Blaise and Tracey are her because I asked them to come."

Daphne knew that wasn't true. He'd only asked that she come. She had asked if Tracey could join, and they had dragged Blaise along. Harry didn't even know about Blaise until they had walked in.

"If Harry trusts them, we do too." One of the Weasley twins said, looking menacingly.

"I do too." Ginny Weasley said to the dark skinned Ravenclaw, whom she was sitting next to. The boy sat down, though he still didn't look happy. Ginny looked angry as well.

"This isn't about house rivalries." Harry said pointedly. "It's about protection, and I don't care who you are, or what house you belong to. If you genuinely want to learn to defend yourself, then you're welcome here."

Harry then signed his name to Hermione's list. Neville went next followed by the Weasley twins. In ones and twos, everyone came forward and signed their names. Daphne was shocked by it, as she was sure some of them would just leave, but no one even attempted. Even Blaise and Tracey signed up. Hermione was the last one to sign, and when she put the parchment away she turned back to the group.

"So the next thing we should decide is how often we will meet." She said, looking rather relieved.

"It should be no less than once a week."

Daphne nearly lost control of her jaw when she realized it had been Blaise who'd said this. There was a lot of nodding at his suggestion, though, people who were on Quidditch teams all argued that it could not interfere with practices. When that was decided they hit their first problem. Where to meet. No one could come up with a suitable place, and Hermione suggested they all think it over and they would communicate to everyone when they found a suitable place. After that, the meting ended.

Several people came up to Harry to ask questions, and Daphne tool the time to seek out Blaise and Tracey, who looked excited.

"They really thought this out." Tracey smiled.

"Well, we'll see." Blaise remarked. "But they're right. We all need to be able to protect ourselves. I don't fancy Death Eaters coming to my house and having to submit."

"Greengrass."

Daphne turned and found Edgecombe and Chang standing in front of her.

"I swear I told you to leave Harry alone." Marietta said in a hushed whisper.

Tracey sniggered and Blaise looked confused.

"And I told you that it wasn't up to you." Daphne replied.

"Is there a problem?" Harry said coming over. Both Chang and Edgecombe's faces morphed into polite, even happy smiles.

"No." Chang said sweetly. "I didn't get a chance to ask you before, but do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I can't." Harry said with a smile as he looked at Daphne. "I have plans."

"With her?" Chang's smile was gone nearly as fast as it had appeared.

"Yes, With Daphne. Now, if you'll excuse me." HArry said, waving for Daphne to lead them out.

"What about us?" Chang shouted. Harry stopped and turned around.

"There is no us, Cho. There never has been." He said, looking at her as if she should have known that. He turned and followed Daphne out of the pub, leaving Cho to do an impressive imitation of a fish.

"I think he just dumped you." Blaise smirked, ad Tracey laughed, smacking her date's arm playfully.

* * *

"Was all that true?" Daphne asked when they were outside. "What your friends said in there about Dementors and all that?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Harry's smile faded a bit.

"I had heard some of those rumors, but I never thought…You can really produce a patronus?" Daphne looked at him skeptically.

"Since third year." Harry shrugged.

"My own father can't even do that." Daphne said looking impressed.

"I wanted to know how to do it because whenever the dementors got near, I would…"

"Pass out. Yeah, Malfoy made sure everyone knew about that. Is that what you did at that game when Malfoy and his friends tried to scare you during that game? I remember you shooting something at them."

Harry laughed at the memory. "Actually yeah, but I was still learning it, and it didn't work right,"

"It worked well enough for Malfoy to wet himself. He tried to hide it, but we all saw thanks to a seventh year. It was hysterical." Daphne smiled. "So are you really going to show us how to do it?"

"Voldemort's going to…" Harry stopped when Daphne shuddered. "Why do you all do that whenever you hear is name?" You would have been only a year old at least when he was in power still, and that's too young to remember."

"I guess it's a learned behavior." Daphne shrugged. Our parents did it, and they also told us all how bad it was. The things he did are just…to horrible to speak of. In all of history, there has never been a wizard as evil as You-Know-…"

"Voldemort." Harry said quickly, making Daphne shiver again. She looked at him with narrowed eyes as if she was angry he'd said it. Harry shook his head, and looked around on the ground until he found a stick, and wrote on the ground I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"You remember Neville saying that I fought a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry said looking back at Daphne who nodded.

"Well, That was when I learned his real name. He wanted to create an identity to separate himself from other wizards, so he created an anagram from his own name." Harry said. He began scratching out letters as he used them to write something else. Daphne, becoming more curious bent down to watch him more carefully as he wrote TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

"He's not even a pure blood." Harry said as he wrote. "He's a half blood like me. His father's name was Tom Riddle. And he was a muggle. I know that because he told me after he used a bone from his father's grave to revive himself."

Harry finished and stood up. "So, everyone is basically afraid of a made up name. I understand being afraid of the man himself. He is a powerful and evil man. But to shudder at the mere mention of his name just gives him power over you, and that's stupid."

"You're telling me the truth, aren't you?" Daphne said, though it wasn't so much a question. Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"I've no reason to lie." He said.

"And you won't lie to me, will you?" She asked.

Harry saw it then, just as he had the first time they had attempted a conversation. The raw emotion in her eyes. He gave her a smile and promised that he would never lie to her, no matter what. She smiled in return and began to walk again.

"So, tell me how do I do a patronus?" She asked, and Harry smiled again, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Unknown to Harry or Daphne, they were being watched quite critically. They had been spotted as Harry was showing Daphne about Riddle's name and were followed at a distance the rest of the day.

Draco Malfoy had had his suspicions about Potter's interest in his future Lady, but had no idea to what lengths the Gryffindor Golden Boy would go to get his hands on his trophy. He was sure that Potter had not used the Imperius curse, because Daphne looked as if she was somewhat in control. Which left potions as the only explanation.

Draco and his friends, who were unaware that they were tailing their housemate, kept far enough away that they would not be spotted easily if Daphne or Potter turned around, but close enough that Draco could take careful mental notes of what happened between them and report to his head of House. He needed irrefutable proof if he was going to get Potter expelled.

Draco would then have Daphne's eternal gratitude for rescuing her from Potter's nefarious scheme, and he could finally be shot of Pansy, and trade up for a much better, less battered model.

Draco could not stop smiling as he strolled the high street, watching his future bride.


	12. Chapter 12

_He didn't know why the thought had even occurred to him, but he was so desperate for someone to find him and rescue him that he refused to let go of the idea. He knew that it was impossible. How could anything he'd ever seen in a movie work. Then again, he lived in the magical world, and he'd seen too many thing to simply dismiss the idea._

_So there he sat in the cold blackness repeating their names over and over hoping beyond hope that one of them would hear him, and come find him._

* * *

Harry sighed wearily as he watched Daphne storm off in another one of her tantrums. Thins had been going along smoothly once again, yet Daphne had sabotaged it all again. Any other boy would have given up on her at this point and moved on to the next bird, but Harry had inside information, and knew that, despite the tantrums and the sarcasm and everything else, Daphne was becoming legitimately interested in him.

Tracey Davis had talked to him a great length a few weeks ago and explained Daphne Greengrass to him.

_"I'm serious, it's all becoming pointless. She picks a fight, storms off, and then comes to apologize a day later." Harry was running his hands through his hair frantically while Tracey sniggered at him. "I'm done, Trace, I've got more important things I should be worrying about here."_

_"Don't give up, Harry. She told me that she really likes talking to you. She thinks that you really understand her. Hell, she's starting to rely on you more than me." Tracey smirked._

_"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously._

_"That thing with Malfoy the other day." Tracey said. "You know how he basically accosted her? She was livid. And I mean fit to murder. Usually she would drag me down to our dorm so we, or rather she, could vent her frustration. But she sought you out instead. And it isn't just the stuff that makes her angry either. You've proven your trustworthy to her, and that means a lot. You're like the new me…only not as cute." Tracey smiled. Harry rolled his eyes and Tracey pushed out her bottom lip in a mock pouting fashion which only made Harry groan._

_"You just have to be patient with her. She's not real good with change to begin with, but this time she's changing herself, and that's much harder." Tracey said when she stopped laughing._

_"But all this back and forth is driving me mental." Harry whined._

_"It's because we're in school." Tracey laughed. "She's been the Ice Queen for so long that it's going to be hard for her to just shed that façade. She wants to be herself around you and me, and a few others, but she doesn't want to appear weak, or vulnerable."_

_"I guess I can understand that after what you both have told me. But still…" Harry sighed, folding his arms in exasperation._

_"If it helps, she really does feel bad about it all. She knows she's doing it, and she hates it, but it's a defense mechanism." Tracey smiled. "And she is getting better. She went a whole week this time before she exploded. And something else… she's spending more time getting ready each day she knows she'll talk to you. Whether she's conscious of it or not, she's trying to attract you. You notice she's wearing her hair down a lot more…"_

_"What does that have to do with…" Harry began to ask, but Tracey cut him off._

_"She thinks that she looks better when it's down. A lot of girls do. It's so they can flip it and play with it. It's a way we flirt. Ok, Daphne's no great shakes at flirting, but she's trying. The point here Harry is that Daphne's got a long road ahead of her to become the witch she wants to be, and she needs your help to do it. So…Will you help her?"_

Harry grumbled to himself and got up from the table he'd been sharing with Daphne until she'd stormed away. The truth was that the times when they weren't arguing were fun, and now Harry, loathe though he was to admit it, had a good idea of what Ron and Hermione's friendship was like.

He was also getting better at reading the subtle signs that Mount Daphne was in danger of erupting. The way she would stiffen a bit, or focus really hard on something in the distance. If they were walking, she would begin walking as if she had something lodged in her…

Harry shook his head and pushed all of this negativity out of his head. He really didn't need it clouding his mind when he was about to met with Snape for his weekly Occlumency lesson.

Harry knocked on Snape's door and waited until the Professor bade him to enter. Harry stepped inside and set his book bag beside a desk as he reached for his wand. Professor Snape, was, as usual, pulling thoughts from his mind and placing them in the pensieve.

"Have you been practicing clearing your mind before bed?" Snape asked without turning around.

"I have sir, but I'm still having dreams about that hallway. I've used every technique from the books you gave me, but Nothing seems to work." Harry confessed.

"There has been a noticeable show of improvement on your part. You are still ruled by your emotions, and that is your greatest weakness." Snape said coolly as he turned to face Harry. Harry was looking at him questioningly.

"Professor Dumbledore says it's my greatest asset." Harry argued.

"Not against the Dark Lord. He prays upon insecurities, and he can turn your emotions against you. The Dark Lord is not only a cunning wizard, but he is also quite good at mental manipulation. Why do you think he taunts his opponents."

"Emotional warfare." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Indeed. Now, let's se if you're still improving. LEGILLIMENS!"

This was Snape's technique. As he'd explained to HArry, a mental attack would always come when least expected, so there was no point in asking HArry if her was prepared. He simply attacked, and Harry had only to repel the assault. That was always easier said than done however.

Two grueling hours later, Harry was sitting with his head resting on the desk trying to catch his breath. Snape had conjured a glass of water for Harry before turning to replace his stored thoughts back into his head.

"I do not say this often, Potter, and if you ever tell anyone, I will deny it and put you in detention for the rest of your academic career, but I am pleased with you. You are beginning to use less effort to throw me out of your mind. If you keep up your progress, you will soon be able to shut me or any other intruder out of your mind without even using a spell." Snape said evenly.

"Thank you." Harry said when he'd finished gulping down his water.

"Now, I'm afraid I need to speak with you on a more personal matter." Snape looked quite disgusted as he turned and sat behind his desk. "I have received several complaints about you from certain… interested parties regarding your infatuation with Miss Greengrass."

"My what?" Harry looked startled.

It has come to my attention that you are spending a lot more time with Miss Greengrass, and it has more than a few people concerned. Someone has even accused you of using Amortentia on her."

"I did not." Harry scowled.

"If I even suspected you of having drugged any student, you and I would not be having this conversation. Besides, while you improving your Occlumency shields, you are by no means a master. You may or may not have noticed that I focused tonight on your memories that had to do with Miss Greengrass. I know the truth."

Harry felt violated and ashamed as he stared hard at the potions teacher, who was indifferent to the boy's stare.

"I simply wish to tell you to be careful. A relationship between a Gryffindor and A Slytherin will be put under much scrutiny. You will not only have to contend with each other's faults and short comings, but she will be influenced by her housemates, as will you."

"Sir… Uh, forgive me, but it kind of seems like you're giving me like… your blessing or something." Harry said shakily. Snapped actually smirked and chuckled at this, which crept Harry out further.

"One might say that. " Snape replied. "For as long as I can remember, there has been a very clear divide between House Slytherin and House Gryffindor. Rarely has a friendship formed and survived."

At that, Snape's face darkened noticeably, but before Harry could ask anything, Snape waved his wand opening the door. Harry knew that he was being dismissed. Harry bade the Professor a good night as he collected his things and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room where his friends were likely waiting for him, curious how things had gone with Daphne as he had expressly told them that they were no longer to ask about his lessons with Snape.

Snape watched him leave and sighed after the door shut. He had no idea why he had felt the need to warn the boy about his budding… whatever it was with Greengrass. It was his business, and yet Snape felt somehow compelled to …was protect even the right word?

The potions master got out of his seat and went to his secret cabinet where he poured himself a rather healthy helping of brandy. The boy was certainly growing more mature, and becoming more like his mother, which was making it more and more difficult to hate him. He had always known that the boy wasn't exactly like his father, but it had helped to believe that in order to hold tight to that grudge.

But that was evaporating now, and Snape wasn't sure what would happen to him if he lost his hate. It was what had sustained him.

As he poured himself a second glass he thought very fondly of a young woman with striking green eyes from his own school days.

"Lily." He whispered to himself. "Lily I am so sorry."

* * *

Every single head looked up as Daphne stormed through the Slytherin Common Room. She ignored everyone as she made her way to her dorm, hoping that Tracey was either already in there, or that she would follow her.

Tracey sat up from her bed as the door slammed open and sighed when she saw the anger on her friend's face.

"What happened this time?" Tracey asked with exasperation.

"it isn't all my fault this time." Daphne said defensively, kicking off her shoes and ripping off her robes. "He promised to be honest with me, and he wasn't.

"He lied to you?" Tracey asked in wonderment. In all her own interactions with Harry, she'd never once felt he was lying to her. In fact, for the most part, he'd always been quite frank.

"No." Daphne said irritably. "Yes! No."

"Huh?" Tracey asked quite confused now.

"It was more like he was omitting details." Daphne huffed as she sat heavily on her bed.

"Omitted details? Are you freaking mental?" Tracey asked incredulously. "You picked a fight because he wasn't giving you every tiny detail of whatever you were discussing?"

"I didn't pick a fight." Daphne argued. "I merely pointed out that it wasn't very good to keep secrets as it was tantamount to lying."

"And what did he say to that?" Tracey looked at her friend curiously.

"He made up some stupid excuse about not being able to tell me anything." Daphne scowled.

"Ok, I think I'm a little lost, so let's go back to the beginning, you know, before you tried to ruin things again." Tracey sighed, throwing her legs over the side of her bed. Daphne noted that her best friend was dressed in shorts and a camisole, and that she had some lotion next to her. Her hair was also slightly damp. Daphne guessed that Tracey had just finished a shower. Tracey wasn't great at drying charms.

"Why did you take a shower tonight. You usually shower in the mornings." Daphne asked.

"I'm going out with Blaise later, and I didn't want to have stubble where there should be no stubble." Tracey said quickly.

"Another grope session?" Daphne wrinkled her nose disgustedly.

"Maybe if you got groped every so often, you wouldn't be looking down your nose at me all jealously." Tracey retorted.

"I am not jealous." Daphne argued indignantly.

"Sure sound jealous. Now stop trying to change the subject. What happened between you and Harry?"

Daphne clenched her fists and pounded on her mattress. "He's so infuriating." She snarled.

"Right." Tracey rolled her eyes.

"How can you sit there smiling like that. You have no idea…" Daphne tried to rant, but Tracey held up a hand as she got to her feet and went to her trunk.

"We both know that I've talked to Harry a lot. Never once have I walked away all twisted up inside. We also both know that Harry Potter is at the center of a lot of things that could be dangerous. So maybe you should be asking why he's not telling you everything. Maybe he can't tell you because it could put people at risk, or even put you at risk." Tracey pointed out. Daphne simply stared at her best friend as she began pulling out a short black skirt and a green jumper.

"I also know that even Harry's patience has its limits." Tracey said pointedly as she looked to Daphne whose irritation began to melt off her face to be replaced by a look of worry. "You keep going off over stupid things, and he's going to get tired of trying, and move on. Now, I'm not saying that you two will get married one day or anything like that. Who the hell knows what's going to happen. But I know that right now, you need someone like him. Someone who knows what it feels like to be objectified and misunderstood. I also know that despite any of your protests, you do like him. You don't have to admit it to me, but you should at least admit it to yourself."

"You know that I hate you." Daphne scowled. Tracey simply laughed and went to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"And I hate you to sweetie. Now tell me how I look." Tracey said as she spun. Daphne smiled and nodded.

"Don't wait up." Tracey smiled as she headed for the door.

"Don't get caught." Daphne replied before lying back on her bed.

Sometimes she really hated that Tracey knew her so well. She also hated that sometimes Tracey was much more mature and wise than she herself was. Her best friend had once again taken Daphne's anger and turned it back on its source. Daphne had known right after she left Harry in the library that she had been the one who'd made a fuss over nothing.

The whole thing had started when she had asked if Harry had found a place for their defense group to meet. When Harry had revealed having to have lessons with Snape, she became very curious and when Harry wasn't forthcoming, she became annoyed. He had never with held information before and Daphne became more and more irritated as she pressed him, and he withdrew. Finally, she had exploded and accused him of lying to her, and wondering just how much of what he'd said that she could believe.

As soon as she had left she felt angry with herself. Harry had done nothing to invoke her wrath really, and Tracey was right again, Daphne did…

"No I don't!" Daphne said out loud, her face scrunched in annoyance.

She didn't feel _those_ kind of feelings for Harry Potter. Yes, conversing with Potter was not at all unpleasant, but that did not mean she wished to be pressed tightly against his rather lean, muscular frame in a very confining broom cupboard with her lips pressed against his.

Tracey was also correct in suggesting that Potter best knew what Daphne felt in regards to how people perceived her. Potter had dealt with more than his share of whispers and dirty looks, just in second year alone. And truthfully, Potter was a good listener. He allowed her to rant, or talk about whatever it was that was troubling her without trying to offer solutions until she asked his opinion. He hadn't tried to fix the problem himself either.

Potter was… a friend. A friend and nothing more. Daphne certainly didn't ever imagine any situation where she would allow Potter to look deep into her eyes as he slowly leaned forward, taking her face in his hands as he softly pressing his lips to hers…"

"Gods damn you Tracey Davis!" Daphne screamed.

* * *

Harry led Neville, Hermione and Ron through the seventh floor corridor, excitement shining on his face. The solution to at least one of his problems had been presented to him the previous evening when he'd been awaken from a nightmare by a very concerned friend.

"Can you really trust Dobby on this?" Hermione asked again. "I mean, he was the reason you lost all the bones in your arm in second year."

"That was Lockhart's doing." Ron remarked.

"Because Dobby charmed the bludgeor." Hermione argued.

"Hermione, I trust Dobby. If he says this place is perfect, than I believe him." Harry said, rounding a corner and spying the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy and the dancing trolls. He turned to his friends and told them to wait a moment. He then began pacing back and forth in front of the portrait thinking very hard about needing a place where many people could learn and practice defense.

"Oh wow." Hermione whispered, making Harry stop and turn.

A very ornate door had appeared on the wall, where Harry knew there hadn't been one before. Harry grasped the silver handle and opened it, beckoning his friends to follow.

"Oh holy crap." Ron said as he took in the room. The others were just as impressed as they stepped further into the room to investigate it. The room was nearly as big as the Great all, without being filled with tables. Along one wall was a floor to ceiling book shelf with hundreds of books along with many different types of defense tools, which Harry became very interested in looking over.

Neville was enthralled by the animated dueling dummies and was inspecting them quite closely, smiling like a child at Christmas. Hermione had of course went to scan the covers of the books, smiling much in the same way Neville was.

"I am so getting Dobby a mess of socks for Christmas." Ron smirked approvingly.

"This place is perfect." Hermione shouted gleefully. "There's plenty of room, and there's a whole mess of potions and other first aid like things, so we don't have to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"That's a huge help." Harry said. "Might get a bit suspicious when a whole mess of us show up some night if something went wrong."

Those dummies will be great when we're using more powerful stuff." Neville said pointing to the practice dummies behind him. "That elf really came through for you."

"I can't wait to tell Daphne." Harry smirked.

"Is she talking to you yet?" Hermione asked as the foursome headed for the door.

"Honestly, I don't know." Harry shrugged. "She's so damned complicated."

"What did you expect?" Ron laughed clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Philosopher's stone first year, Chamber of Secrets and a basilisk second year. Dementors and Wormtail third year. Triwizard tournament and You-Know-Who last year…Daphne Greengrass this year."

"I doubt Daphne is going to try and kill you though." Hermione smirked.

"Oh no, just drive me completely crazy." Harry retorted.

"Hey, at least she's talking to you." Neville pointed out.

"Ginny's still ignoring you?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Ever since Luna's last visit." Neville said sadly. "She won't even look at me."

"You can't really blame her." Harry said sympathetically. "I mean, Luna did tell us all about Ginny's…"

"Oi, That's my sister, so I'll thank you not to keep talking. Hearing all that once was enough." Ron said, his face reddening.

"How are things with you and Lee?" Neville asked, changing the subject. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Fizzled out, I guess." She said without any bitterness or regret. "We just didn't click. He's nice and all, but there was no spark. But it's ok. There are quite a lot of boys in this school, not to mention the world."

"The world?" Ron looked puzzled.

"Oh come on Ron, you don't honestly believe that you're going to meet your wife here at Hogwarts, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Most people do." Neville pointed out. "Most wizarding couples met here at school."

"I'm not going to limit myself." Hermione said evenly. "I'm not going to settle for someone just because I spent seven years with them here."

"where do you plan on meeting Mr. Right?" Ron asked, looking interested.

"Maybe here, maybe at University, maybe in my career, or maybe it'll be one of those things that just happens." Hermione shrugged. "No one can say for sure when or where Love will choose to strike."

"Have you been reading one of Parvati's romance novels?" Harry asked suspiciously. Hermione clamped her mouth shut and turned a bright red, making her three male friends snigger. Hermione smacked Harry's arm and scowled, or she tried to. The laughter of the boys was to infectious.

"Shut up." She said, fighting her own laughter.

Her weak attempt to make them stop laughing only caused them to laugh harder.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, the word was spread to everyone on the secret list of when and where they would be meting for the first Defense club meeting. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise arrived a bit early, as Daphne wanted to talk to Harry. She had once again apologized for her behavior, and promised him again that she would try harder. Harry had as usual brushed it off.

When the three Slytherins arrived at the place they had been told about, they found Hermione granger standing in the hall examining a large painting of Barnabus the Barmy.

"Go inside." She said without looking at them directly. She made a motion with her head, indicating a door that Daphne was quite sure hadn't been there before. As they went inside, all three of them gaped.

"That was our reaction as well." Harry said as he greeted them.

"This is brilliant." tracey said. "How did you find it?"

"A friend pointed me in the right direction." Harry replied.

"That's some friend." Blaise smiled as he and Harry shook hands.

"He's certainly one of a kind. Have a look around, we're not going to start until everyone shows up."

"Got a minute?" Daphne asked. Harry nodded and they went off to a private corner.

"So, I heard some things, and I wanted to make you aware of them." She said when they were away from everyone else. "Remember how you told me that Snape had more or less warned you about…"

"Being your friend, yeah." Harry nodded.

"Well, I think that Malfoy might have gone to him and told him you were using love potion on me or something." She said.

"That explains a lot." Harry said thoughtfully.

"And I bet you can't tell me what that is." Daphne looked annoyed slightly.

"Not details, no." Harry said sadly. "I already told you that I'm not allowed to say anything. Why would Malfoy think I was giving you love potion?"

"Probably because he's seen us together. I'm actually shocked there aren't a thousand rumors flying around about us." Daphne said looking surprised.

"So, what do you want to do? Do you want me to keep my distance, or…"

"NO!" Daphne said louder than she meant to, causing a few people to look in their direction. Many more people had arrived as they had been talking, and the Room was filling up.

"No. You're my friend, and I'm not going to let other people tell me who I can and can't be friends with." She said emphatically.

"So we are friends then." HArry said for clarification. Daphne gave him a wry look and he smiled in response. "It's just sometimes you're hard to read, and I don't want to make any assumptions." He said playfully.

"Oh, har har." Daphne rolled her eyes. I think you have a mess of students to teach, and you'd better be a good teacher. My OWL grade depends on you." She said, shoving him to the front of the class.

Harry laughed as he allowed Daphne to push him along, neither noticing Tracey's pleased and rather triumphant smile.

"They're all here." Hermione said as she finally entered after the Creevey brothers.

"Right." Harry said, getting the attention of those present. "So tonight I thought we'd start with something simple. We're going to practice disarming."

"What?" Zacharias Smith looked disappointedly at Harry. "Are you joking? We all know how to disarm. If I knew it be something stupid…"

"Disarm me." HArry said flatly. The sea of students parted so Zacharias had a clear shot at Harry. He looked around at them with a look of cowardly surprise.

"W-what?" He said finally.

"You said you knew how to do it, so show me." HArry said, not relinquishing Smith's stare. Smith looked around nervously as if asking his Hufflepuff friends for help.

"Come on you big prat." George Weasley called out. "Disarm the only person to have beaten You-Know-Who."

"Oh!" HArry turned quickly so he was looking at George, who was grinning at Smith. "That's another thing we're going to be learning tonight. In this room you will either use the word Voldemort, or Tom Riddle. If you can't even try, you can get out now."

"Who's Tom Riddle?" Someone asked.

"Tom Riddle was a student here like fifty years ago. He became Lord Voldemort because he didn't want anyone to learn that he's actually a half blood. His father was a muggle." HArry told them all before turning back to face Zacharias Smith, who was still standing alone. "Alright, disarm me."

Smith drew his wand, shaking visibly and aimed it at Harry, who also had his wand out.

"Ex-Expelliarmus." Smith said. The spell shot wide and fizzled, leaving Harry still holding his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry snapped, flicking his wand. Smith's own wand was wrenched from his hands and said to Harry, who caught it deftly, earning a smattering of applause.

"Sometimes the most basic stupid spell will save your life." Harry said, turning to look at the rest of the group. "Just because you think it's stupid doesn't mean it isn't worth knowing, and practicing."

Harry returned Smith's wand, and had people pair up. As he feared, very few people were able to cast a decent disarming charm. Hermione of course perfected it within a few tries. Padma Patil followed her, and Harry had them pair off in a sort of contest to se who could disarm the other faster and more often. This allowed Harry to check on others and help them as needed. Neville was not as bad off as Harry might have thought. It seemed Neville's acceptance into Harry's circle of friends had inspired the boy to work harder than anyone.

Cho Chang it seemed needed a lot of help, and she tried to monopolize Harry's time. Daphne watched as the pretty Asian girl pouted and stamped her foot trying to look extra cute or whatever in order to attract Harry. Harry didn't seem to be taking the bait.

"I don't think you need to worry." Tracey said from beside her. She and Blaise were taking turns in disarming each other. So far, Tracey had done it twice, while Blaise only managed once.

"I'm not worried." Daphne said flatly as she took aim on little Dennis Creevey, who seemed to be the only one willing to work with a Slytherin.

"Oh good." Tracey smirked. "Because I thought I saw the green eyed monster of jealousy on your shoulder for a minute."

"Jealous?" Daphne turned to look angrily at her best friend. Her wand was suddenly torn from her hand and Dennis gave a triumphant shout as he caught it. "Look what you made me do."

"Here you go." Dennis said running up to hand her the wand back before returning to his spot.

"I didn't do anything. You weren't paying attention." Tracey pointed out.

"You distracted me with all your talk of being jealous." Daphne argued. She took aim and managed to disarm the smiling Gryffindor, who praised her on a job well done. He ran over to collect his wand from her and then went back to his spot. Daphne thought Dennis was rather cute they way he seemed so eager to please.

"Was it talk of jealousy, or actual jealousy. I saw you two earlier. I saw how you were smiling at him during his little speech as well. I told you before that you should just admit that you like him." Tracey said confidently.

"He's my friend." Daphne argued.

"Are you sure that's it?" Tracey asked with an infuriatingly jubilant smile.

"Sod off." Daphne replied, making Tracey laugh harder just as Dennis managed to disarm Daphne once again.

After an hour, Harry called everyone back to order and allowed Hermione to tend to a bit of business she had. The Gryffindor witch handed out charmed galleons which she explained would tell them of the date and time of the next meeting. When she was finished, Harry told them all to practice disarming when they could and that in the next meting they would be learning stunning and shield charms.

"Don't forget to kiss him goodnight." Tracey laughed as she and Blaise headed for the door, leaving Daphne blushing madly.

"how'd you do?" Harry asked, making Daphne squeak in surprise. She smacked his shoulder hard, telling him not to sneak up on people.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now, can you tell me how to slow down my heart rate. My god. I nearly jumped out of my skin." Daphne said, still clutching her chest.

"So how'd you do?" Harry asked again.

"Alright, I think. I could have used some help, but you never made it over to us." Daphne said, frowning.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Every time I tried to move on from Cho, she or one of her friend 'really' needed my help." Harry groaned.

"I noticed she was trying to keep you to herself." Daphne said.

"Bloody annoying. I think she's trying to make up with me or something. The thing is, there wasn't anything to fix. We were never together." Harry remarked.

"That's not how she sees it." Daphne replied.

"Well, let's see if I managed to teach anything. Try and disarm me." Harry said, taking a few steps back and holding up his wand.

Daphne nodded and raised her own wand. She said the incantation and Harry's wand was pulled from his hand, though it didn't sail into her hand as Harry had made Zacharias Smith's do.

"Not bad." Harry smiled impressively. "But your wand movement is really rather chaotic. You actually don't need a lot of movement. A sharp stab will do the trick. And really mean it. Try again."

Harry collected his wand and took up his position again. Daphne tried again using Harry's advice, with far better result, though she was unable to catch his wand.

"Much better. You just need to work on catching it. Remember, if you don't catch it, there's a better chance he could retrieve it, and finish you off. Don't give them the opportunity."

"How did you learn all this?" Daphne asked as she prepared to disarm Harry once again.

"Same way we all did. I just … I don't know used it more." Harry shrugged as his wand was taken from him once again. He smirked as Daphne tried to catch it, and protect herself from it, much like a little kid who was learning how to catch a ball for the first time.

"I guess that hadn't occurred to me." She said rather embarrassed.

"I try not to." Harry replied. "Anyway, a little owl told me that you are turning sixteen next week."

Daphne tried not to scowl as she knew exactly who the "little owl" was.

"You don't need to do anything." She said.

"Actually, as we're now officially friends," Harry smiled playfully. Daphne rolled her eyes. "I think it only appropriate that I get my friend a gift for her sixteenth birthday. The trouble is, I have no idea what you like."

"Harry, really, it's no big deal." Daphne tried.

"Look, you either tell me, or I ask the little owl, and I got the impression that she'd enjoy seeing you embarrassed." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Daphne seemed to be weighing her options.

"That's really not fair." She tried. She really didn't want anyone making a fuss over her birthday. Her parents would be sending her gifts, of course, and Tracey and Astoria likely were going to get her something, but other than that, she expected her birthday to be just like any other day.

"Life isn't fair. Now spill it. What does Daphne want for her birthday?" Harry said, a fierce look in his eyes.

"Fine, you leave me little choice." Daphne replied, a plan forming in her head. Perhaps if she mentioned something crazy, he would leave it alone, and just get her a card or something. I've always fancied having my own dragon hide jacket. You know, something really fabulous to wear when I'm in the village or something."

"Ah." Harry said, looking slightly thoughtful. Daphne smiled to herself. Her plan had worked. "I'll have to see what I can do about that." He said.

"I'm sure you will." Daphne said, trying not to sound to proud of herself. "It's getting late. I should get going. On we still going to study tomorrow?"

"Of course." Harry smiled. "How am I going to finish my potion essay without you help?"

"Ok. I'll see you then." Daphne said, lingering by the door. She had no idea what it was she wanted, but she felt as if that she should say something, or maybe do…

"No, no, no." She said to herself.

"Goodnight." She said as she slipped out the door.

Daphne hurried down the hall in an effort to prevent Harry from seeing the blush she felt creeping up her face. Yes, Tracey had once again planted one of those little seeds in her head. That was the only explanation for it. Why else would she have thought about kissing him good night. She and Harry were ONLY friends. That was it. Nothing more. They were never going to be anything more.

Then again…

"No, no, no." Daphne repeated to herself. "Bad thoughts. Those are bad thoughts. I am so going to kill Tracey, and no one will ever find her body!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Something had changed. Until now, her captors had regarded her as nearly one of them. Someone of insignificance. Now, she had a guard, and was no longer allowed out of her room. Whatever was happening, she was to be part of the plan. At least, that's what they thought. She was not going to be a pawn any longer. All she needed was an opening._

_Lying on her bed, she stroked the galleon in her hand with anticipation. She'd forgotten all about it until she'd discovered it in her coat the previous night, much to her excited relief. All she needed now was a location._

* * *

Daphne awoke on the morning of December first, and stretched happily. She was now sixteen years old. Sitting up with a rare smile on her face, she opened her bed curtains and kicked her bare legs out into the cold air. Daphne was one of those strange rare creature who really liked it when it was cold. It gave her an excuse to wrap herself in a soft blanket and sit by a fire with a nice mug of hot chocolate. To Daphne, that was heaven.

However, she didn't like being out in the cold without those things.

She hissed slightly as her bare feet hit the cold stone floor. She went to her trunk, and hopping from foot to foot to minimize the contact her feet had with the icy floor, she retrieved her toiletries and her school uniform before heading to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

Daphne began singing one of her favorite songs as she cleaned herself. She was feeling pretty good this morning. Last night had bee the second Defense club meeting, and Potter had not given her a gift. She was quite relieved at this as she wasn't quite sure what her feelings for the boy were. They were certainly friends now, she had no doubt of that, but he confused her. She blamed Tracey for her confusion, as her auburn haired best friend was constantly putting inappropriate thoughts into her head about… well, inappropriate things.

So Daphne was pleased that she had tricked Potter into not making a big deal over her birthday. He had seemed insistent about getting her a gift, but she had cleverly suggested something impossibly expensive, knowing he would be unable to purchase it. She would accept a card, or even some sweets, but outside of that she didn't want him making any sort of gesture. Their friendship was enough as far as she was concerned. She didn't need anything else mucking up her head and making her even more confused about how she felt about him. She already had Tracey for that.

She finished her shower, dressed and fixed her hair before heading back into the dorm where Tracey was sitting on her bed, legs crossed demurely, hands in her lap, with a bright smile upon her sleepy face.

"Happy birthday." She said. Daphne grinned and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Tracey asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't even try it." Daphne said, her eyes narrowing. "Give me my present."

"Take all the fun out of it." Tracey scowled.

She reached under her pillow and pulled a slim box wrapped in ivory colored paper. Daphne took it greedily and tore open the wrapping before she opened the box to find a very delicate looking silver bracelet.

"This is beautiful." Daphne gasped as she took the bracelet and holding it out for Tracey to fasten.

"I found it in this quaint little shop in Diagon alley, and I just thought of you when I saw the charm." Tracey smiled.

Daphne held up her arm so she could inspect the charm more closely. It was small silver heart inside a small crystal.

"Oh ha ha, a frozen heart." Daphne rolled her eyes. "It's still beautiful." Daphne said hugging her best friend.

The dorm room door opened and Astoria Greengrass entered, her dark hair tied in a ponytail. She flung a box at her sister, which Daphne tried to dodge and catch at the same time.

"Happy birthday slag!" She said flatly before she left.

"Thanks bitch!" Daphne smiled.

""You guys are so weird." Tracey said getting up from her bed and going to her trunk to get ready for the day. Pansy and Millicent were stirring now as well. "Why do you two call each other names all the time. I've never even seen you fight, or anything. You guys are so close.

Daphne shrugged. "It's how we tell each other we love each other I guess. Every family has their quirks."

"Whatever. I'm going to go get cleaned up." Tracey smirked as she headed for the bathroom.

Daphne sat on her bed as she opened Astoria's gift, smiling as she saw the bottle of her favorite fragrance. She opened the bottle and gave her wrist a spritz before she rubbed her wrists together and gave it a sniff.

"Making yourself smell enticing for your master?" Pansy asked with a sniff. Daphne rolled her eyes then fixed her roommate with a sour expression.

"You still believe I've been fed potions?" Daphne asked.

"It's the only explanation for why you're hanging out with Potter and his ilk." Pansy pointed out. "It's the only reason I can see for how you've changed. It's wrong, and he's using you."

"Using me?" Daphne quirked an eyebrow as she stared at Pansy who looked almost pleadingly at her roommate.

"Tell me honestly, have you given yourself to him?" Pansy inquired. Daphne tried, but she wasn't able to hold onto her control. In the blink of an eye she was on the floor laughing hysterically. Pansy looked as if the girl had lost her mind. She looked to Millicent, who was only staring stupidly at the blonde on the floor.

Pansy shook her head finally and grab her things to go clean up. Millicent watch Daphne for another minute before she followed Pansy. Daphne got herself under control a few moments later, and she climbed back onto her bed, still chuckling. A bit later, Tracey returned, ready for breakfast.

"Why are you smiling?" Tracey asked. As Daphne got up and collected her bag she began to tell her best friend what had transpired.

"She actually said given yourself to him?" Tracey asked as they entered the Great Hall. Daphne could only nod as she was taken by another fit of giggles. "I can't believe they're all still harping on about this. Draco told Snape, and if Snape didn't do anything, that should have been a signal or something."

"Who cares." Daphne smiled. "Draco's just upset because his little plan has been ruined, as if it would have worked in the first place."

"What do you think you're parents got you this year?" Tracey asked, changing the subject. Daphne's parents always got their daughters fantastic gifts for their birthdays.

"I haven't got a clue, but I know my father was going to be in China for a bit. I'm hoping something made of silk, or jade." Daphne said, not bothering to hide her excitement. The two girls took their customary seats and began to consume the morning meal, both occasionally looking up for the Owl Post to start.

When the first owl appeared, Daphne stopped eating all together and scanned the ceiling for her family's owl. It didn't take very long as Calabos, the Eurasian Eagle Owl soared straight and true, unlike others who circled about. Calabos landed with a flourish of his wings. He gave a sort of bow to Daphne who smiled and stroked his chest feathers before offering him a few strips of bacon.

"Well, It doesn't look like jewelry." Tracey said, taking in the package. Daphne shrugged and untied the gift from the owl.

She tore at the wrapping and opened the box to find and exquisite green silk robe. Daphne gave a soft moan as she touched the material.

"Good guess." Tracey smiled as Daphne lifted the robe out to inspect it. There was silver trim around the collar and the sleeves. Daphne could not wait to wear it, thinking of how wonderful it would feel against her skin.

If it hadn't been for Calabos, Daphne might have missed the card that accompanied the gift. The owl gave a screech and nodded at the box where the card had fallen out. Daphne thanked the owl again and ripped open the envelope.

Dearest Daphne,

Happy birthday. We know that you will likely be in classes today, but do try and enjoy the day as much as you can. Sixteen is a very special age for a young witch. You are growing up so fast, and we are proud of the young woman you are blossoming into. Smart, determined, and loyal. No parents could ask for more in a daughter. All our love,

Mum and Dad.

"That's so sweet." Tracey smiled as she read the card over Daphne's shoulder. "I wish…"

But tracey never got to finish her wish as two barn owls landed at that moment carrying a large box addressed to Daphne.

"What's that?" Tracey asked curiously. "Did they send you something else?"

"No." Daphne said, though she didn't sound sure. "It's usually just the one."

She reached out and untied the owls who took flight immediately. Calabos gave a hoot and took to the sky as well. Daphne didn't even watch him go as she was puzzled by the new package. Astoria Tracey and her parents had already given her gifts, and no one else ever bothered. With the exception of Zabini, Daphne doubted anyone else knew when her birthday was.

"Are you going to open it, or should I?" Tracey asked impatiently.

Daphne gave her a warning look as she began to unwrap the new box. When she finally pried the lid off, she gasped in astonishment.

"That can't be real." Tracey stammered as she beheld what lie inside. Daphne's head shot up and she began to scan the Great Hall. He'd done it.

Daphne looked back down at the black Dragon hide jacket, and touched it with trembling fingers. It was simply the best looking jacket she had ever seen. Lifting it up as if it were made of glass, she unfolded it to get a good look at it. It was very fine, and decidedly feminine. She knew from the color as you could not dye Dragon hide, that it had to have come from a Hungarian Horntail, and Daphne had to wonder if it came from the same one Potter had faced the previous year.

"Please try it on." Tracey begged.

Daphne nodded mutely and slipped her robes off before slipping on the amazing jacket. It fit her like nothing else, almost as if it had been tailor made to fit her and no other.

"There's no card, or note or anything." tracey pointed out after admiring her friends gift a bit jealously. "Do you know who it's from?"

Daphne nodded, and looked through the Great Hall again, this time finding the responsible party as he walked into the Great Hall along with one of his friends. Daphne got to her feet and marched as fast as she could punching Harry Potter in the arm as hard as she could. Harry cursed and spun to face Daphne, who was still wearing the new jacket.

"I told you not to bother!" She shouted. "I told you not to make a big deal out of it, and you went ahead and did it anyway, you complete arse!"

Harry was still holding his arm, though he was smiling at Daphne now. He knew exactly what she was referring to, as she was wearing it.

"It looks good, do you like it?" He asked.

"Of course I like it.' Daphne said angrily. "I absolutely love it, you prat. Why? Why did you do it after I told you not to. How could you even afford it?"

"Does it really matter?" Harry asked. "I asked you what you wanted, and then got it for you."

"I told you something really expensive so you wouldn't bother. I didn't want you to get me anything because I didn't want you to feel obligated, you git. You complete and utter prat!" She shouted. More than half the Great Hall was looking in their direction now, and Tracey had come running over now to hear what was being said.

"Well, it looks like it backfired." Neville Longbottom said with a smile. "Clearly you don't know Harry that well."

Daphne could only stare at Harry, and he noted that there was no anger in her eyes, despite her tone of voice. In fact, if he had to classify what he was seeing, he'd call it amazement.

"You are…" She began, but her tone was empty of irritation or annoyance. She was speaking almost reverently.

"I know. An arse, a prat and a git." Harry smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Surprising." Daphne said, and then she did something that mad more than a handful of jaws drop, especially her best friend's and her sisters, who had been watching this whole scene play out.

Daphne closed the gap between herself and Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck very tightly. She held him very closely for several long moments squeezing him as if he were something precious to her. Harry had only begun to wrap his own hands around her middle when she suddenly let go and stepped back. Her eyes were wet with tears as she gazed at him before spinning on her heel and racing from the Great Hall.

"You really are powerful." Tracey whispered in awe before she too ran from the Great Hall, likely to find her best friend.

Harry turned, visibly stunned by what had just happened to find his friends and most of the rest of Gryffindor staring at him with gob smacked expressions. It was then he noticed that it was nearly dead silent in the Great Hall. Harry happened to look towards the Head table. Professor Dumbledore gave a slight nod of his head, and saluted Harry with his goblet, before giving the young man a sly wink.

Harry knew that with his simple act of friendly generosity, he had just changed worlds.

* * *

"You, Potter." Tracey smiled proudly at her Gryffindor friend. "You are something else."

Tracey and Harry were alone in a small classroom on the third floor later that night. Tracey had been wanting to talk to Harry all day, but had been unable to do so as they had classes and the like. Right after dinner however, she had followed Harry and his friends as they were heading to the library and caught hold of him, asking for a bit of his time.

"Daphne isn't one to show a lot of affection outside of her family. We've been friends all our lives it seems, and I can count on one hand how many times she's imitated a hug between us. She always been guarded and all that, but you sir, you broke down all her defenses today." Tracey beamed.

"It was just a jacket." Harry sighed.

"No, it was more than that." Tracey said shaking her head. "To her, it was a sign that you really care. Yes it was expensive and all that, and she's not a materialistic person by any means, though sometimes she can seem that way."

"I don't understand." Harry said scratching his nose. "Are you saying she likes me now because I got her a gift?"

"No." tracey said quickly. It has nothing to do with the gift, though, I'd really like one of those jackets for Christmas, if' you're so inclined." Tracey smiled and winked. Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Let me se if I can explain this. Ok, any other boy who was trying to woo her…"

"Woo her?" Harry asked with a smirked.

"Get into her skirt." Tracey said pointedly. "Would have bought her some expensive gift without asking her if she wanted it. They would try and buy their way into her heart, got it?"

"So far." Harry nodded.

"You asked her first. You didn't have an ulterior motive for getting her the jacket, other than it was her birthday, and you think fondly of her. It was nothing more than what you might do for Longbottom or Granger essentially. She would have been more than happy with a simple card from you, and you went above and beyond because you wanted to do something special for no other reason than to make her happy. She gets that, and it really touched her. In fact, it overwhelmed her completely. You've proven to her that not everyone wants her for a trophy or anything. That you like her because of who she is on the inside."

"I honestly didn't give it that much thought." Harry said astonished by what he was being told.

"And that's why she's falling for you."

"She's what?" HArry looked awed now.

"She still has a way to go, I mean, she hasn't even admitted it to herself, but… she's into you Potter. Now the question is, how do you feel about her, because if you don't like her in that way, you need to tell me now, because I'm not about to let her get her heart broken." Tracey said, her smile disappearing.

"I do like her." Harry said immediately. "I really do, it's just, well…she's always freaking out and we fight, or rather she screams and runs away…"

"I've already told you why." Tracey said. "Unlike other girls, Daphne doesn't were her emotions on her sleeve, She usually buries them, something I'm told you're familiar with."

"You've been talking to Hermione." Harry accused.

"We may have had words." Tracey said with a smirk. "The point is, she's allowing herself to feel this stuff and is scares the pants off her. I told you, you need to be patient with her. I know that you'll be good for each other. I've already noticed how much better you both are."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked skeptically.

"For one, you don't mope about nearly as much."

"I don't mope!" Harry argued.

"Please, you're the king of moppyland. You're also not so shy either. I've seen you in our Defense club. You're all take charge and strong. Even last year with the tournament, everyone could see how awkward and frightened you were, even though you were able to do everything. She's changed you, but I know she's only a part of it. And Daphne… Oh my gods. Come one, you can't tell me you haven't noticed how she's changed." Tracey asked.

Harry had to nod at this. Daphne was a far cry from the standoffish girl who'd tried to make him feel inferior in the Owlery a few months ago.

"Why are you so into the idea of us together?" Harry asked.

"I want to see her happy." Tracey shrugged. "She's my best friend, and I don't want her to end up alone. I know we're all young and all that, and I know that the two of you probably won't end up married someday, but she needs you now to help her open up and allow people in her world. Without you, she'll become as cold as she wants everyone to think she already is."

Harry could only sit there thoughtfully. He had no idea how to react to that. He didn't want to be a savior, he just wanted a bit of normalcy. Yet he could not deny that he did like Daphne. She'd starred in more than a few dreams of late. She was fun to be around, when she wasn't ready to bit his head off for some perceived offense. And he really did like the way she would smile at him when they were alone, especially when it reached her eyes. Daphne was truly an amazing person, and he was flummoxed as to why she hid her best qualities. It had been explained to him, but he still didn't understand any of it.

"So, I really need to go get that Transfiguration essay done." Tracey said as she headed for the door. "By the way, something's been really bugging me lately. Who told you about her birthday? She thinks it was me, but I know I never told you."

Harry smiled, and gave a little chuckled. "A little owl."

Tracey turned, her eyes narrowed. "A little owl?"

"That's what she told me to say." Harry replied. "She said if Daphne ever found out that it was her sister who told me, she'd never see her next birthday."

"Astoria told you?" Tracey asked, her jaw dropping open with shock.

Harry just nodded.

* * *

The weekend after Daphne's birthday was the first Quidditch match of the season, with Gryffindor facing Slytherin. The night before the match, Draco Malfoy had gathered as many of the Slytherins together to form a plan to psyche out the Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley. Both Tracey and Daphne had opted to spend the evening in their dorm, as they thought the whole thing was childish and grossly immature.

It was worse by morning. Tracey and Daphne dressed and prepared themselves for the match, as there was little else to do. Daphne slipped her new jacket on as she and her best friend headed out of their room and were met by Malfoy. He had silver badges in his hand shaped like crowns.

"You'll be needing these for today's match." He smiled insipidly.

"Sod off." Daphne said coldly. "I'm not helping you win the match with underhanded tactics."

"So you're going against the House then?" Draco arched an eyebrow. "You're turning against your family?"

"I'm not turning against anyone, Draco. I simply believe that our team should actually try and win without cheating, which you all seem incapable of. It's shameful, and embarrassing to the rest of the House. So many, you should ask yourself if you're truly representing the House of Slytherin, or are you out for yourself?"

Daphne tried to push past him, but He got in her way.

"So he's really gotten to you then? He buys you one little gift and you're eating all the same tripe that old fool spouts off about uniting ourselves? Wake up Greengrass. You're nothing more than a means to an end. He's using you. You're his spy in our House."

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked angrily.

"Potter. He's brainwashing you. He's filling your head with all these half truths and rubbish. He's blinding you with his flashy gifts so he can get you into his bed, all the while making you turn against the people who are truly here for you. Pretty soon he'll have you screaming for mudbloods and squibs to be treated better while he's spreading your legs and…

Draco felt Daphne's hand connect with his cheek and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"This is the very last warning I'm ever going to give you, MALFOY. You and I are not friends, nor are we related. So, my relationship with Potter or anyone else, is MY business. If you ever try and stick your pointed nose in to it again, I will make Pansy a very unhappy girl because I will remove your jewels, and make a nice pair of earrings out of them."

Daphne shoved Malfoy out of her way, with Tracey following her, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Fine." Draco said to himself. "I'll play your game Greengrass. I will teach you once and for all where your loyalties should be. I will show you beyond all doubt that being with Potter is a grave mistake."

* * *

The last two weeks of term flew by and for the fifth year, the Christmas holiday was an extremely welcome relief. All the fifth and seventh years were drowning under a mountain of homework all preparing them for the upcoming exams.

It was even tougher for the Gryffindors however, as ever since the last Quidditch match, their team had been disbanded. The entire team had been punished after Harry and Fred and quite literally beaten the snot out of Draco Malfoy after the game. Malfoy had tried taunting Harry after the very impressive trouncing, by making fun of the Weasley Matriarch.

Professor McGonagall had brought both Fred and Harry into her office, scandalized at their behavior. Her punishment had been overruled however by Professor Thorton, who had recently been named High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, and title which he was using to make dramatic changes within the school. He overturned McGonagall's punishments of detention, and expanded it. Each and every member of the Gryffindor team was given a lifetime ban from playing Quidditch ever again. McGonagall had protested, pointing out that only Fred and Harry had been involved, and that it was far to harsh a punishment for even them alone. Thorton disagreed, and his decision was final. Even Dumbledore was unable to overturn it, thanks to the actions of the Minister of Magic.

Daphne was incensed when she heard of what had happened. She was especially infuriated by Draco's boasts that he had single-handedly gotten the Gryffindor team banned.

This was just one of a thousand examples of Draco's ego over the last two weeks of term. Though he'd not tried talking to Daphne, he'd made a lot of comments about her and Potter in the Slytherin House Common room whenever she was present.

Daphne had turned her anger into useful energy in the Defense Club lessons, which Harry was really pouring his heart into now. They had four lessons over the last two weeks, in which everyone had made great strides. The last meeting had been on the night before they were all to return home for the holiday, where Harry had promised on their return, they would be at last learning the patronus charm.

On the morning they were to leave, Daphne felt nervous. She had promised to ride with Harry on the train. She was looking forward to it immensely, though she was quite nervous. Her feelings for Harry were definitely changing, and it was the scariest thing she had ever felt. She didn't dare utter any of this to Tracey, as her best friend would just smile one of those truly annoying smiles and start humming the wedding march or something childish.

However, Daphne didn't see Harry that morning. He, and strangely enough, all of the Weasleys were missing from the Great Hall at breakfast. That was really strange as Ron Weasley never ever missed a meal.

Hermione Granger was gracious enough to allow Daphne to join herself, Longbottom and Brown on the train ride to London, as Tracey was off alone with Blaise, and Tracey had made it quite clear they did not wish to be disturbed.

It was Neville who explained that Harry had awoken the night before from an awful nightmare in which he claimed Weasley's father was in trouble, and that McGonagall had taken them to the headmaster. None of them returned.

"I have no idea where they went." Hermione had all but shouted at Brown after the fourteenth time the girl had asked if Hermione knew where Ron had gone. "They didn't bother to wake me up and tell me."

Lavender had then left, looking miserable, leaving Daphne alone with Hermione and Neville, something she'd never done before. Awkward was not even close to the right word. However, thanks in large part to Neville, A conversation was struck that helped them through he trip. Daphne's respect for the two grew during the journey as she learned how deeply they respected and cared for the same boy she was coming to care for.

When the train reached London, Daphne bade them both a happy Christmas as she exited the train. It wasn't long before she spotted her father.

A man of average height, Anton Greengrass was no less imposing. His dark hair was cut short and had a bit of graying on the sides. His eyes were dark and hard, though he had a somewhat easy smile.

Standing next to him was a virtual mirror of Daphne. Slim, with long honey blonde hair and soft blue eyes, Abigail Greengrass was an angelic vision. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw her first born and opened her arms in greeting. Daphne all but ran to her mother.

"It is so good to see you." Mrs. Greengrass smiled softly into her daughter's hair.

"I've missed you so much." Daphne said as she was released so her father could have his turn.

"You have grown again." He said. "Don't need to bend at all anymore."

Daphne couldn't help but smile. Astoria joined the family and received her hugs as well, before she began chattering on with their mother who took her youngest by the hand. Their father wrapped an arm around Daphne's shoulder and began to lead the family towards the barrier.

"Your grandparents are eagerly awaiting our return. He said with a wise smile. "Nana has ordered we bring you straight home."

"Are they staying for Christmas?" Astoria asked eagerly.

"We insisted." Mrs. Greengrass said with a nod. "It's been too long since we were all together.

"This is a very fine jacket young lady." Anton noted of his daughter's outerwear. "A gift?"

Daphne nodded, but remained quiet, hoping Astoria would keep her mouth shut about who had given her such a gift.

"Impressive. A suitor?" Anton pressed.

"Anton, leave your daughter alone." Abigail said, patting her husband's shoulder playfully. "If she doesn't wish to share with us about her love life, then we shouldn't pry, though I do confess myself curious."

Daphne could feel the heat rising in her face, and kept her eyes on the ground as they walked.

"Especially regarding the rumors of one particular boy." Abigail continued. Daphne felt the hair on her neck stand up.

"I wonder, sweetheart, if you might be willing to tell us about… Harry Potter?"

Daphne froze, making the rest of the family stop as well. Both her parents were smiling softly, and even her father looked as if he were enjoying her discomfort. Astoria on the other hand was far too interested in anything that wasn't in Daphne's general direction.

"You little spy." Daphne said coldly.

"Perhaps if you felt you could share with us, Astoria wouldn't feel the need to keep us up to date on what was happening with you." Anton said protectively, as Astoria now cowered behind their mother.

Daphne glared hard at her younger sister. This was unforgivable, and Daphne swore that Astoria would not live to see fifteen.


	14. Chapter 14

The Greengrass home was not quite as lavish as some other Pureblood families, but it was inviting and warm and cheerful and Daphne loved it, especially when her whole family was together. She was barely through the door when her grandparents were there to wrap her tightly in their arms and lament about what a beautiful young woman she was blossoming into.

Dinner was a very simple affair that night. The family was gathered around the table listening to Astoria, who was running the entire conversation. Daphne was thankful for this, as it kept the spotlight off of her, especially as she knew her parents were very curious about things they had heard about Harry Potter. However, luck was not with Daphne, as soon, Astoria was now out of things to talk about, and everyone turned to look at Daphne, who felt all the blood drain from her face.

"Well, you've been very quiet this evening." Scarlet Greengrass said with an affectionate smile to her granddaughter. The elder Greengrass woman had owlish brown eyes, wise and observant. Her hair was mostly gray, but still had much of it's original dark brown, like her son's hair.

"I think she's hoping we won't ask anymore about Harry Potter." Daphne's mother said with a conspiratorial smirk to her mother in law.

"Harry Potter." William Greengrass said with an approving smile. "I am quite curious as to if what I've heard or read about the young man is true, and how serious are things between the two of you." William Greengrass was a strong, broad shouldered man with a short beard and silver gray hair. He was a very stern man, though he had a very soft spot for his two granddaughters.

"We're friends." Daphne said in a squeak. She cleared her throat and repeated her claim, feeling nervous when her mother and grandmother shared knowing looks.

"I expect that you're feeling pressure from others in your house about associating with him?" Anton asked, folding his napkin neatly and placing it on his empty plate. A tiny set of arms reach up to take his plate. "Thank you Darcy."

"A bit, but nothing I can't handle." Daphne said, thinking of Draco's snide comments. "Mostly everyone steers clear of me."

"They say he's given her love potions." Astoria piped up, but sank in her seat when Daphne glared across the table.

"I don't think so." Abigail said with a learned eye at her daughter. For one, your eyes are quite clear, and you aren't getting all lost in your emotions when we speak his name."

"Yet her cheeks tell me that there is something more than friendship brewing." Nana Greengrass smirked knowingly. Daphne wanted to run to her room and never come out again.

"I'm going to kill Astoria." Daphne kept repeating in her head. "I'm going to slip into her room and smother her with a pillow."

"Are we safe in assuming that it was Mister Potter who bequeathed that jacket to you?" Daphne's father asked interestedly.

"What jacket?" William asked.

"The Dragon hide jacket she was wearing when we arrived." Anton answered.

"Dragon hide?" William's eyebrows rose with curiosity.

"It was a present yes, but…it's complicated." Daphne tried.

"Why don't you explain it to us?" Scarlet asked, leaning on her elbows and smiling interestedly.

Daphne knew there was no way out so she took a breath and a healthy sip of her wine.

"He found out from someone when my birthday was," Daphne began and noticed Astoria turning pink. "You told him?" She asked of her sister.

"You were stalling him." Astoria replied defensively. "It's so obvious he likes you and you like him, I figured I'd help."

"I don't need your help!" Daphne shouted.

"That's enough young one." William said authoritatively. Daphne blanched and sighed, trying to gain control of herself.

"Anyway," She continued, glaring daggers at her sister, who was now staring back defiantly.

"He asked me what I wanted. I didn't want him to do anything or go to any trouble for me. He insisted that I should have some sort of gift. So I thought I'd say something really expensive, thinking it would be too much and he'd drop it." Daphne tried to explain.

"And he actually got you the jacket." William said, a hint of impressed respect in his eyes.

"I was so stunned." Daphne said. "I really didn't want him to do it, I swear. I honestly didn't think he could even afford something like that."

"Why would you think that?" Scarlet asked inquisitively.

"He dresses like a pauper." Astoria said. Again Daphne shot a cold glare at her sister. Astoria made a face and turned back to her parents.

"Smothering's to good." Daphne thought. "Drowning. That's what I'll do. I'll drown her in her own bath."

"That's very strange." William said. "Charlus was not the epitomy of fashion by any means, but he always dressed quite nicely. James was also well dressed."

"Lily was no slouch." Abigail said puzzled.

"Have you both forgotten that they are all gone?" Scarlet asked setting her empty wine glass down. "I understand he lives with muggles, is that not right?"

Daphne only shrugged. "We haven't talked about his home life."

"What do you talk about?" Anton asked.

"School mostly." Daphne shrugged. "We really only starting talking, really."

"She keeps getting mad at him for no reason." Astoria supplied.

"Why do you keep talking?" Daphne asked, wanting to jump over the table and strangle her sister.

"It's true. He's always very nice to her and she screams at him for no reason."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Daphne said, her anger rising.

"I think that's enough. It's getting late, and we have quite a bit to do tomorrow. Off to bed, the both of you." Abigail said, losing her patience with her daughters.

Daphne and Astoria got up and said goodnight to all the adults, giving each a hug before heading upstairs. The adults listened as the two girls were having a very heated yet whispered argument all the way upstairs.

"Well, that was very unusual for them." Anton said humorlessly.

"I thought we were so lucky that they never fought." Abigail sighed, sitting back in her chair.

"Sounds to me our little Astoria is trying to play matchmaker for her sister." Scarlet smiled. "I must admit, I am relieved to hear there is a boy in her life. I was beginning to think she might be a witches witch."

"Mother." Anton glowered.

"Oh don't be like that." Scarlet smiled and waved annoyingly at her son. "You can't tell me the thought hadn't crossed your mind.

"Times have changed." Abigail shrugged. "If that's what made her happy…"

"Not to mention an outcast." Scarlett remarked.

"I think she's already becoming one." Anton said. "Given the state of things, associating with that boy could be dangerous."

"Because of Fudge and his jihad against Dumbledore?" William asked curiously. "He's teetering on the edge, and I don't think he'll remain in office too much longer."

"It isn't Fudge that worries me. I've heard whispers that maybe the Potter boy isn't as touched as we're supposed to believe."

"You're talking about what he claims happened at the end of the tournament?" Scarlet asked. Anton nodded.

"You think he was telling the truth?" Abigail asked.

"I'm beginning to." Anton admitted. "We're all so focused on this political drama, that we're not paying attention elsewhere. You know the Germans and the Spanish are putting more strict policies on magical travel. I also know that the Danes and the Bulgarians are trying to up their Auror recruitment numbers."

"Where's you hear all of this?" William asked proudly. He was always impressed with his son's ability to learn what was happening in other countries, despite the fact he was not a member of the ICW.

"One has but to open their ears and eyes." Anton said cryptically.

"So what does this mean?" Abigail asked worriedly

"We managed to remain out of the last war." William said heavily. "But I fear that won't be the case this time."

"Do we tell Daphne to stay away from the boy?" Abigail asked fearfully.

"Gods no." Scarlet said. "You can't do that. This boy is good for her. You all saw how different she is. Ever since she started school she's been reserved and distant. She tries to act as if she's the same excited, happy girl we all remember, but ever since she turned twelve, she became distant. This boy has managed to break through her walls. You could all see it as she sat there tonight. She was smiling, for no other reason than she was happy. When was the last time any of us saw her smile for no reason?"

The other thre adults sat in thought for a moment. Abigail felt horrible as she could not remember the last time she'd seen her eldest daughter smile a real smile. She had not been ignorant to what had been happening to her daughter, but she had chosen not to comment. She always felt horrible about it, but she just had no idea how to approach her daughter to ask what was happening.

If it hadn't been for Astoria, she'd likely know nothing about her eldest.

"I think we need to find out more before we make any kind of decision." Anton said at last.

"We can't tell her who to be with." William said firmly. "It is her life, and her heart. If she chooses to give it to this boy…"

"Then we will support her." Scarlet said emphatically. "We will be happy for her, and we will back her on whatever choices she makes. We are her family, and that is what we do."

"Wise as ever." William said affectionately.

* * *

Daphne usually loved the Christmas holiday, but this year was proving to be very embarrassing and confusing. Yet she had picked up on a theme. Her parents and grandparents all seemed quite enthralled with the idea that she might date Harry Potter. They weren't even subtle about their hints.

It started the first morning of the holiday when she awoke and went down to breakfast. During the holidays, she was a late riser. She also stayed up very late into the night, reading, or writing letters or whatever.

Yet, it was on Christmas eve, when most of her family was out that Daphne fell into a very enlightening conversation that would be constantly on her mind during the rest of the holiday.

"Good morning Nana." She smiled sleepily as she stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast. Her grandmother and the house elf Darcy, were in the midst of baking.

"It is indeed, and you almost missed it." Scarlet Greengrass smirked. "I will never understand how you can sleep so late into the day. Your sister was up at seven."

"Well Astoria is an overachiever." Daphne shrugged. "Besides, it's the holiday and I'm allowed to have a few lie-ins."

"I suppose you are. A little extra time to dream of your boyfriend, I imagine."

Daphne felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She had been dreaming of Harry, though not really in a romantic way per se. But he had played a rather important role in her nighttime fantasy.

"We're just friends, I told you." Daphne protested.

"Then tell me why it is you blush so hard when the subject comes up?' Scarlet asked mischievously. "It's even worse than when we needle Astoria about her little strip tease when she was four. I'm not so old that I don't remember what it's like to have feelings for a boy, and not understand them for what they are."

"Nana, the situation is complicated, alright?" Daphne said, taking a seat at the small table where she could eat and watch her grandmother work.

"Love is never simple, my sweet. And before you try and explain how you believe it to be an impossibility, let me tell you that I already know about what hovers over the boy. But I ask you this, and I wish you to be honest. More honest than you've ever been. Is he worth it?"

"I'm not sure I understand." Daphne confessed and her grandmother smiled.

"This boy has changed you." Scarlet began. "none of us, your mother or father, nor myself or your grandfather chose to say anything for our own reasons, but we all saw how different you were after your first year. You were… harder. As if you were hiding behind some sort of mask."

Daphne looked down, slightly mollified.

"With each year, it got worse. Then of course we had to hear from your sister that people were referring to you as the Ice Queen, whatever that meant. Every year when you returned from school, it was more apparent. It was in your eyes."

Scarlet looked up pointedly at her eldest granddaughter. "It was almost as if a Dementor had sucked out your soul. Sure, you smiled and laughed and carried on as if you were still the same, but we could all see it in your eyes. You were lost behind your own walls. Did you know that your father agreed to your make over because he believed it would help bring you back? He wanted to see your real smile again. He was so devastated when you returned from London looking so grown up and so hollow."

"I didn't…" Daphne began but her grandmother held up a hand and bustled around the kitchen island where she'd been rolling out dough to take a seat beside Daphne.

"When you arrived home the other night, it filled my heart to bursting when I saw my precious little flower again. And I don't mean you entering the house. I mean when I looked into your eyes at dinner and there, in your precious blue eyes was that fire that I had missed for so long. After you went to bed, your mother wept with joy. You father and your grandfather were beyond relieved. Of course we're all worried as this Harry potter does seem to attract unwanted, or I should hope it is unwanted attention. But we all see that you clearly care for the boy, even if you yourself haven't realized it."

"You're starting to sound like Tracey." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"I always told you that one was brilliant beyond her years." Scarlet smiled, patting Daphne's hand.

"Ok, I'm not saying that I do or I don't, but if I did feel something more than friendship for Harry… what am I supposed to do about it? I mean, we already have so much pressure on us, and we're just friends. He's a Gryffindor, and most of my house thinks he gets preferential treatment or something. I've already got people giving me tosh over just talking to him. In their eyes he's public enemy number one." Daphne said, taking her now empty bowl to the sink where Darcy quickly swiped it from her hand and began washing it.

"I can do it Darcy." Daphne said but the diminutive elf simply shook her head adamantly, and pointed for Daphne to return to her chair.

"Sweetheart, does it really matter to you what anyone else thinks?" Scarlet asked, cocking her head to the side. Daphne thought about for a moment before she shook her head. She never had really cared what anyone thought, so long as they left her alone.

"Then why does it matter? All that matters is what you and this boy feel."

"That's just it Nana. I don't know what I feel. He infuriates me all the time, and at the same time I just want to…" Daphne stopped herself from revealing too much. "And it's not even him. It's me. You were right about my wall. I built up this sort of shell to protect myself from… stuff, and I felt safe behind it. And then, he comes along, and not just cracked it, but shattered it completely. I didn't want to feel anything for anyone, I just wanted to get through school."

"I know that school can be tough, and I know as well as anyone that things sometimes happen and despite all the enchantments, certain people get away with things they should not. But if you lock yourself behind these walls, then you'll be missing out on some of the greatest magic in life."

"Tracey said the same thing." Daphne smirked rolling her eyes again.

"You know, maybe what you need is a bit of time with this boy away from all of the rubbish. Just time together outside of school. Perhaps at our New Year's Eve party?"

Daphne looked up slightly horrified. "You want me to invite him here?"

"Are you embarrassed by your family?" Scarlet asked with a mock hurtful expression.

"No." Daphne said quickly. "Well, maybe Astoria, but The rest of you are great."

"Then what is the…"

"Hang on." Daphne said, her eyes narrowing. "They all set you up for this. You all want to met him."

"Well of course we do." Scarlet chuckled.

"No, this isn't so I can spend time with him and you can just shake his hand and say hello. You want to interrogate him or something."

"Now that is nonsense." Scarlet said indignantly. "We've heard quite a lot about him, and we're simply curious about the boy who has reawakened our…"

"Stow it Nana."

"Are you sassing your grandmother?" Scarlet said raising the rolling pin threateningly.

"Not sassing." Daphne said rising to her feet. "I just see through your charade."

"No, I'm quite sure that was sass just a moment ago."

Daphne couldn't fight her smile. She loved it when her grandmother got all uppity, no matter what the situation. It never failed to ease any tension, or diffuse any temper.

"I just don't want to parade him about like some sort of prize. He deserves better than that, and he gets enough of it already.

"Daphne, we simply wish to meet the young man. So do your grandmother a service and send him an invitation to join us. I promise to keep the, how did you put it, the interrogation to a minimum. I meant what I said about spending time with him away from all of the nonsense at school. And don't even try to deny that you don't wish to see him. I can see it on your face as plain as this dough."

"Ok, fine, but if he does come, please, PLEASE be on your best behavior." Daphne pleaded.

"I promise not to show him all your naked baby pictures and to keep my mouth shut about how you used to put every flavor beans up your nose."

"NANA!" Daphne shrieked, making the old woman laugh heartily.

"Off with you." Scarlett said shooing her granddaughter out of the kitchen to send off her letter. A moment later Abigail Greengrass entered the kitchen.

"Daphne looked a little incensed." She said.

"I may have twisted the knife a bit too much." Scarlet smirked.

"Oh Mother…" Abigail sighed.

"Not to worry. She agreed. She should be sending an invitation as we speak." Scarlet said looking up. Abigail's face lit up.

"Well, then, perhaps I should begin making preparations."

"I promised her we would not monopolize the boy's attention. She needs time with him." Scarlet said pointedly, making her daughter in law to smile knowingly.

"We don't want you to break your promise then."

"I knew that you would understand." Scarlet smiled and gave a wink.

* * *

The invitation to the Greengrass New Year's Eve party caused a very strong debate within Number twelve Grimmauld Place. In fact, the house was nearly divided. On one side, Harry, Sirius, Ron, Ginny, and the twins all thought that Harry should be allowed to go.

On the other side was Molly Weasley, who felt it was much to dangerous, and that the Greengrasses were well known for being dark, and would likely hand Harry over to Voldemort.

The argument raged for three days. And Harry got to the point where he would leave a room the Molly walked into just to avoid getting into another row. He understood her concern and didn't fault her for worrying about him, but it was his life, and for all her talk about his needing to be a kid, she was refusing to let him.

The final decision came in the form of a letter from Dumbledore himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you wish to attend a party at Greengrass manor. I am aware of your growing friendship with Miss Greengrass, and I do not wish to deny you what promises to be a good time. I have spoken to Anton Greengrass about arrangements. You will be port keyed to the Greengrass home the afternoon of the thirty-first, and you will be brought the next afternoon. I do hope that you enjoy yourself._

_Albus Dumbledore_

To say Mrs. Weasley was livid would be like saying dragons were no bigger than cocker spaniels. She felt that she had not had enough support from those whose job it was to protect Harry, and took to pouting and sulking about the house.

"Alright kid, listen up." Sirius said, taking Harry into his bedroom the afternoon of the party. "If you're going to a swanky party, you need to look good, especially for your bird."

I already told you…" Harry began, but Sirius waved it off.

"Who is it you're trying to convince?" he asked with a wink. Harry simply shook his head. Sirius went to his closet and began pulling out clothing.

"Now, most Purebloods will wear formal robes or whatever, but that doesn't mean you have to. In fact, I would recommend that you don't. Try these on, I think they should fit you fine.

Harry took the pile into the bathroom and began to dress. He came out five minutes later to wolf whistles from Tonks who'd shown up along with Remus.

"Not bad Harry." She winked, causing his cheeks to pinken.

The black pants and the black button down were simple and yet Harry thought it was kind of sheik.

"Do you still have those dragon hide boots Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Right here." Sirius said to a nice looking pair of black boots on his bed. Harry went round at Sirius' wave and tried them on. "I also have a jacket for you. It should hide that new wand holster we got for you nicely."

"What about his hair?" Tonks asked.

"He's like James, and that boy's hair never cooperated." Remus said.

"The girls fancied it that way, though." Sirius smirked.

"That's what I'm talking about." Tonks said. She walked up to Harry and ruffled his hair a lot, and then began to sort of style it with her fingers. After nearly ten minutes she stepped back to admire her work.

"Not bad, cousin." Sirius said.

"It's that I just woke up and could care less what my hair look like sort of thing." Tonks smiled proudly.

"Now remember Harry." Remus said somberly. "Behave yourself. We all know that your don't go looking for trouble, but do try to avoid it. You're going to be a guest, and the Greengrasses are a very well known family."

"You sound like I'm going to get drunk and dance naked or something." Harry scowled.

"I never said you were Sirius." Remus smirked.

"Hey!" Sirius bellowed.

"I think there's a story there." Tonks said conspiratorially.

"Five actually." Remus confirmed.

"None of which you'll be hearing about." Sirius said threateningly.

"I'll tell you after he's had a few tonight." Remus chuckled.

"Harry?" Ginny called as she came looking for him. "Oh there you are….whoa." She stopped as she took in his appearance. "Daphne's not going to know what hit her."

"I know, right?" Tonks said proudly.

"Bill's here. He says that you can go when you're ready." Ginny smiled.

"Well then, I guess I should get going."

"Just one more thing." Sirius smiled, holding a small bottle. "Hold out your wrists."

Harry did as he was told and Sirius sprayed Harry with some cologne and told him to rub it around his neck. Tonks then stepped up and took a preliminary sniff before cooing, and pretending to faint which led her to almost knocking herself and Harry to the floor.

"Don't you think he's a bit young for you?" Remus smirked.

"Sod off." Tonks glowered. "Off you go heartbreaker." She said, shoving Harry out the door.

Sirius followed his godson down the stairs.

"You're parents would be very happy for you tonight, Harry. I'm over the moon. You above all others deserve a bit of fun, and from what you've told me about Miss Greengrass, I think you've made a good choice."

"We're just…"

"Friends, yeah, I pretty much got that. But I also don't know of anyone who buys an expensive jacket for someone he considers just a friend." Sirius said with an eye roll.

"Except me." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah." Sirius chuckled." Yes, except you. Now go on, get out of here."

Harry gave his godfather a hug before he and Bill port keyed to Greengrass manor.

Harry was very grateful that Bill caught him before Harry fell on his hind end. The sun was going down now, and the only light came from the moon, which was fighting to reveal itself from the clouds.

"Wouldn't want you showing up with torn trousers." He smirked at Harry. Bill reached into his pocket and drew out a watch, which he handed to Harry.

"This is your portkey for tomorrow. It's timed to bring you back at noon, so, make sure you're set to leave then." Bill said as Harry fastened the watch to his wrist.

"Thanks Bill." Harry smiled and the older redhead nodded.

"Go and have some fun." Bill said and then apparated away. Harry turned towards the rather simple two story house, and headed up the walk.

The house was set on a bit of land, and Harry could see when he turned around another house across the road. Harry wondered if it was another magical family. The entirety of the law was blanketed in snow, and there were several large tree which were clear of leaves. There was warm light coming from the windows and as he drew closer, Harry heard cheery voices.

As he stood before the door, Harry felt a wave of anxiety. He was completely alone here and about to met a bunch of new people. He couldn't leave, as he didn't know how to apparate, and the portkey wasn't going to activate until the next morning.

So, taking a deep breath and reminding himself that Gryffindors were supposed to be brave in the face of adversity, Harry knocked. Then waited. Then knocked again.

On the third knock the door was opened and Harry found himself looking at a tiny elf with a long thin nose and protuberant blue eyes. It was wearing a short apron that looked very clean and startched.

"Um, Hi… I'm Harry Potter, I was…" Harry started. The elf's eyes went wide and a huge smile appeared.

"Please be coming in sirs. Missy Daphne is waiting on yous." The elf said with a high squeaky voice as it opened the door.

"Thank you." Harry smiled. The elf shut the door and clapped its hands together.

"Please to be following me. I is Darcy, The Greengrass House elf." She said, nearly skipping as she led Harry down a small hallway. She rounded a corned and cleared her throat, and Harry heard the voices fall silent.

"Misters Harry Potter is arriving." Darcy said and stepped aside so Harry could enter.

There were more than a few people in the sitting room, and Harry tried to take them all in, but he was saved from any really awkwardness as Daphne appeared and gave him a welcoming hug.

"I'm so glad you came." She said with a smile that touched her eyes. Harry felt his chest swell with relief. "Come in, I need to make the introductions. By the way, I'm going to apologize in advance."

"Why?" Harry asked. Daphne shook her head as she approached a finely dressed man with dark, close cropped hair.

"Father, may I introduce Harry Potter." Daphne said. "Harry, This is my father, Anton Greengrass."

"An honor to meet you." Anton said, grasping Harry's hand firmly. "May I Introduce my friends, Gerald Holmes, Kenneth Prichard, and Howard Davis. I believe you know his daughter Tracey."

Harry shook each hand in greeting and answered a few questions about his time in school.

"And who is this?" A woman said from behind Harry and Daphne. Harry guessed this must be Daphne's mother. She was a beautiful woman with the same honey gold hair and the same jewel like blue eyes.

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Abigail Greengrass."

"It's really nice to meet you." Harry said with a soft smile.

"Would you like to accompany me for a drink?" Abigail asked. Harry glanced at Daphne who gave a nod. Harry agreed and Daphne's mother took his arm and led him towards a large table loaded with food and drink. Daphne tailed them looking nervous.

"I'm very happy that you could make it. We've heard so very much about you, although, not from Daphne." Abigail said as she handed Harry some punch.

"Well, I hope you don't believe everything you hear." Harry replied, looking to Daphne, who remained quiet.

"I don't." Abigail smiled. "Now, I do wish to introduce you to a few people before I release you into my daughter's company. She and the other young people are in the downstairs lounge. Daphne refused to join them until you arrived."

Harry allowed Abigail to lead him through the sitting room. Abigail by passed everyone, and Harry began to wonder why, until they came to a small sofa where to older people sat, smiling brighter as they approached.

"Harry Potter, allow me the honor of introducing you to William and Scarlet Greengrass, Daphne's grandparents." Abigail said. Harry smiled and shook hands with them. Scarlet refused to let his hand go, and instead pulled him into an empty chair next to her.

"Well Mister Potter." Scarlet smiled. Harry noted Daphne going pink in the face, though she still hadn't said anything. Abigail put a hand on her shoulder as she smiled down at her daughter.

"My granddaughter here tells me you two have become quite good friends." Scarlet said with a pat on Harry's hand.

"Um, I guess so." Harry responded looking to Daphne for help. The blonde's face was stony, but Harry swore he could se something in her eye that actually made him shiver a bit.

"You must be." William said, looking at Harry critically. "She must mean a lot to you for you to spend so much money on a birthday gift. Dragon Hide isn't cheap, son."

"Grandpa." Daphne hissed. Abigail patted her daughter shoulder while trying to keep from laughing.

"What is it that you do, sir. I mean, what is your job?" Harry said, lamely trying to change the subject.

"Oh, this isn't the time or place to discuss business." Scarlet chided. "It is also quite rude to ask about his intentions, William as you very well know."

William nodded apologetically.

"I wonder Harry, If you might tell me how you're finding your fifth year to be? I remember quite well how difficult it was preparing for your OWL exams."

"Well, it hasn't been a laugh." Harry smiled, thankful for the topic change. "Especially with the lack of teaching we're getting in Defense."

"Your Professor is not teaching you anything?" William asked in surprise. Both Harry and Daphne shook their heads.

"Thankfully, Harry's taken it upon himself to show us what we need to know." Daphne said. The thre adults turned to Harry, who blanched a bit.

"That's quite good of you to show your friends and share what you know, son." William said impressed.

"Actually, it's more like forty or so people." Harry said, looking away embarrassed.

"Let me see if I understand this." Scarlet said, her brow furrowing. "You are teaching students how to defend themselves."

"That's right." Harry nodded.

"And just how do you believe yourself qualified?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't." Harry replied. "I was asked to show my friends what I knew, and kind of got suckered into leading a sort of study group."

"And don't forget all the things you've accomplished. He's going to teach how to do the patronus charm" Daphne said quickly.

"What?" William gaped.

"Is that true?" Abigail asked gob smacked.

"Young man, do you mean to tell us that you can actually perform a patronus?" Scarlet asked, looking incredulous.

"Uh, yes ma'am. Since my third year." Harry said, trying to sound as humble as possible.

"I don't believe it." William scowled.

"Are you trying to impress us with some far fetched…" Scarlet began.

"I can prove it if you like." Harry said, trying not to get angry. The three adults looked at each other.

"I think I would like to see that." William said. The Greengrass women all nodded in agreement. Daphne realized that she had actually never seen Harry produce this legendary patronus. Harry got to his feet, and looked around.

"Is this, I mean should I do it here?" He asked.

"Go on boy." William said.

Harry cringed a bit at the word Boy, as it reminded him of his uncle. Harry pulled his wand from his new wrist holster and to everyone's great astonishment, cast the patronus right in the sitting room. Those who had not been privy to the conversation were shocked to find a very large silver stag standing in the room, regarding them all in turn. There were a couple of choked screams, and a cry of shock from a very well dressed man in the corner.

"Very impressive." Anton Greengrass said as he came over. The stag evaporated and he looked at Harry, who was quite unsure what to say. "Am I correct in guessing that my parents asked you for some sort of demonstration."

"Actually, I think we rather goaded him." William said. "Our apologies, to both of you."

"Perhaps Daphne, you would like to escort Harry downstairs with the other young people." Anton said, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly at his father and mother.

"Yes father." Daphne said, taking Harry's hand and leading him out of the room.

"I'm sorry about all of that." Daphne whispered as they walked down the hallway.

"It's fine." Harry replied.

"I expected something different. They've been really on me about you and me and… well… I just thought they were going to interrogate you about us." Daphne said, turning to face Harry.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He tried.

"Well, the rest of the night should be much more enjoyable. There's only a few of us 'young people' here. So…" Daphne saqid, beckoning Harry to follow with her finger. They descend a dark staircase into a large room, much like a common room at school. There was a wireless playing musice, and a few teens talking and laughing.

"Harry!" Tracey Davis shouted as she leaped over two girls sitting on the floor. She wrapped Harry in a warm hug.

"I'm so glad you came. This is really cool." She said when she pulled back.

"How was your Christmas?" He asked.

"Fantastic. Thank you for my gift, it was fabulous." Tracey grinned, and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

Daphne introduced Harry to the others at the party, most of whom he knew from Hogwarts. Besides Daphne, Tracey and Astoria, there was Timothy Hodges, Samantha Crenshaw. Madelynn Robards and Jeremiah O'Toole, all from Slytherin, and all in Astoria's year. At first they were just as horrid as any other Slytherin, but after a while, they began to warm up to Harry. Having never spoken to him before, they had assumed all they had been told by other Slytherins to be true.

Harry really had a good time lounging, talking and generally being a normal teenager.

"Five minutes to midnight, and the new year!" Tracey announced. "So, any chance you're going to ring in the new year with a kiss from our dear Gryffindor?"

Daphne's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "I… uh… I."

"Because, if you aren't going to partake, I think I might." Tracey said, looking over her shoulder to where Harry was losing to Jeremiah in chess.

"What?" Daphne looked aghast.

"What?" Tracey shrugged. "Everyone knows that the right way to ring in the new year is to kiss, and the pickings are a bit slime this year. So, if you have no intention of partaking in such a great tradition, I'm going to."

"If she doesn't I'm going to." Astoria said from behind Daphne.

"You will not." Daphne hissed, her eyes narrowing. "No one is kissing that boy."

"And why shouldn't we?" Astoria goaded. "I mean, you have no claim over him, do you?"

"No, but… " Daphne suddenly folded her arms over her chest and glared at Tracey and her sister.

"Oh, very clever. You think by threatening to kiss him, I'll beat you all to the punch and kiss him myself. Harry and I are just friends, and you can both stop trying to make us become something more. So, if you really want to kiss him, to ring in the New Year, by all means, be my guest."

Tracey and Astoria smiled at each other and headed towards Harry. Daphne watched them go with a stubborn expression. She watched interestedly as Tracey pulled Harry to his feet. She whispered something to him and Astoria started bouncing on the balls of her feet. Harry's face began to turn a bit pink, but then he nodded and Tracey looked towards Daphne and smiled broadly.

"Alright guys. It's only a few seconds to midnight." Tracey said. Everyone got to their feet, and Astoria position herself next to Jeremiah, who looked rather flush and excited. Daphne walked over to join the group, though she hadn't consciously thought to do it.

Together, the teens began to countdown to the New Year. When they reached one, Tracey threw her arms around Harry's neck, and began to draw him closer. Harry slipped his arms around her waist, and something in Daphne snapped.

Before she could even blink, she was lunging at Harry and Tracey, shoving her best friend aside. She grasped his head in her hands and kissed him soundly.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Yeah, so I should have done this when I first posted this. This chapter contains badness. So, if'you're sensitive, read about half of it, or skip it. While it is not graphic by any means, it's still a sensitive issue for many, myself included. My apologies._**

_She was trying desperately to push away her fear. She needed to be clear headed. He needed her to be clear headed. She was not going to have much time at all. She needed to act with a clear head, and she could not let her fear control her. She was his only chance._

* * *

"I'm sorry." Daphne said to Harry, her voice soft. "I… that wasn't.. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

The two teens were sitting together in a corner of the room where they had been celebrating the coming of the New Year. It was close to five in the morning now, and nearly everyone was sleeping. Daphne sister, Astoria was curled into a very tight little ball, wrapped in a blanket, with only the top of her head showing. Tracey was splayed out on one of the two couches, using someone's cloak as a blanket. The other teens were lying in a row on the floor.

Daphne sat next to Harry wearing her dress, though her shoes were now in another corner of the room. She was constantly gripping the carpet with her toes almost as if it were a nervous tick or something. Daphne hadn't been able to stop herself ever since Harry had mentioned he'd liked the color of her toenail polish, which was a deep crimson. She had Harry's jacket draped over her shoulders as he'd offered it to her earlier when she began to shiver as the fire died down.

"I shouldn't have done it because Tracey and my sister sort of… well, they made me do it."

"Made you do it?" Harry asked, slightly incredulous. "I didn't see either of them twisting your arm, and as I recall, you shoved Tracey down to get to me."

Daphne shook her head. "You've really got to learn how true Slytherins work. It's never as blatant as arm twisting."

"What do you mean?" Harry queried.

"She's evil, ok." Daphne said almost as if she were pleading for him to understand. "She told me that if I didn't kiss you at midnight, she was going to. It's all psychological."

"Ok." Harry looked quizzically. "Why would you care if she kissed me?"

"I didn't." Daphne said, but then she shook her head. "At least I thought I didn't. But I don't know. I just… When I saw her throw her arms around you I just… Look. I don't know what's going on with me, and I know that I've been really hot and cold with you, but the truth is, you kind of befuddle me."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked, looking very confused now. Daphne sighed and shook her head, pulling the coat she wore a little tighter around herself. She stared at her bare feet, forcing herself for the umpteenth time to stop trying to rip up the carpet with her toes.

"I wish that I could pinpoint just what it was about you, Harry." She said softly.

Harry smiled when she said his name. She usually used his surname, like every other Slytherin.

"You just… You're so patient, and understanding." Daphne tried. "You actually listen to me, instead of pretend to while trying to look down my shirt or whatever."

Daphne opened the jacket to reveal her black dress with it's rather deep plunging neckline.

"I mean, I've been wearing this thing all night and you haven't once looked at my chest. You always look into my eyes. I mean, I know that you like the way I look, you told me so, but… all the time we've spent together, you've been more interested in me as a person." She finished.

Harry just nodded. Daphne sighed as she looked at him.

"I've told you why I basically became the Ice Queen, I wanted to protect myself from idiots who saw me as a sort of trophy. I had to suppress all my emotions to be as cold and uncaring as I could. And then you come along and you make me think, and feel things, and it's got me all mixed up. I'm torn between trusting you implicitly and wondering what your angle is."

Harry looked concerned as Daphne's eyes welled up, and she angrily wiped at the tears before they could fall. She turned away from him, trying to hide her weakness.

"And I'm so afraid of you." She whispered.

"Afraid?" He asked, shaking his head in confusion. Daphne didn't turn back for a long time, but when she did, the tears were gone, and she was looking imploringly into his eyes.

"When I think about you, you know when I'm in my dorm or whatever. I get this sort of tightening in my chest, and I feel… My stomach gets all queasy."

"So, you're saying I make you sick?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow. Daphne giggle and nudged him with her shoulder.

"No, it's something else." She shook her head. "Maybe…"

Daphne shook her head quickly and Harry gave her a nudge with his shoulder as he smiled.

"Maybe what?" He asked.

"Harry, how do you feel about me?" Daphne asked. Harry took a deep breath and held it for a second before he spoke.

"I think that you're a very complicated person." He said politically. Daphne gave him a strange look, and he smiled. "You're smart, and I find it mostly easy to talk to you. When you're not ready to bite my head off, that is."

Daphne laughed softly and gave him another playful nudge.

"I still don't feel like I know you though. I mean we talk a lot and all, but you still have your walls up."

There was a pause and they both looked away for a moment, both feeling terribly nervous.

"I was really happy when I got you invitation, because I just couldn't wait to se you again. And honestly…" Harry paused looking a bit anxious as Daphne turned to look into his eyes. "I think I'm starting to feel more for you than just… friends."

Daphne nodded. "I think I am too. But it's so hard to let go of everything and just, as Tracey would say, go for it. I'm too afraid. I'm afraid of things going wrong, and I'm even more afraid of things going right. I've spent so much time keeping people away because I felt safer that way."

"And now?" Harry asked.

"You're the first person I feel is worthy of getting past my defenses, Harry. But I'm so afraid of what might happen if I do."

The tears were welling up in her eyes again, and she reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it. They were looking at each other in silence and Daphne kept looking at his lips. Those very soft lips she had kissed earlier in the night. It hadn't been a good kiss, because of the circumstances. She had basically just mauled him just to keep Tracey from taking him. But now, as she looked between his eyes and his lips, she began to lean towards him, her heart beginning to beat faster. She knew that this time would be different. This time would be special. It would be soft, and slow and sensuous. It would be like something out of a trashy romance novel. There was no threats of someone else taking him, or any other unknown reason. She was leaning into him, leaning her head slightly, and allowing her eyes to slip shut because she wanted to. Daphne really wanted to kiss Harry Potter.

"Are you two still up? Abigail Greengrass asked softly, making Harry and Daphne look up and slide apart, both of them turning a bit pink.

"Why?' Daphne asked, her voice cracking. It looked as if her mother hadn't seen them, but Daphne couldn't be sure. She wasn't giving one of her annoying little smiles that always said "I know what you did."

"It's nearly six. I thought for sure I'd come down and find you all sleeping." Her mother smiled softly. Why don't you come upstairs. We'll get Darcy to make us some breakfast. Besides, I'd like a chance to talk to your Mister Potter, seeing as you've had him to yourself most of the night."

Daphne sighed as she got to her feet with Harry at her shoulder. They followed Mrs. Greengrass up the stairs quietly.

"Where is everyone?" Daphne asked when they got to the dining room.

"Asleep I believe." Mrs. Greengrass said. "Most everyone went home after midnight. Tracey's parents are in the guest room, and your father and grandparents are asleep as well."

"What are you doing up then?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Daphne, when have you ever known me to sleep in past six?" Abigail said sternly, taking a seat. The door to the kitchen swung open and the little house elf Harry had seen the evening before slipped into the room carrying a tray with tea and scones.

"Yeah, yeah. Life doesn't wait for you to get out of bed." Daphne said rolling her eyes as she repeated her mother's motto.

"Did you have a good time, Mister Potter?" Abigail asked, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"It's Harry, and yes, thank you." Harry said with a soft smile.

"I feel I should apologize for last night. It wasn't our intention to anger you or offend you. It's just that, well after all those nasty articles, it was hard to simply swallow your claim."

"You mean about my patronus." Harry clarified. Abigail nodded.

"You see, no one in my family is able to perform that particular charm. We are not weak, mind you, just unable to perform it." Mrs. Greengrass explained.

"When I was learning it, I was told that a lot of qualified wizards couldn't. I don't think being unable to perform a single charm makes you weak. My friend Neville has a lot of trouble with his spell work, but I think he has it in him to be an extremely powerful wizard one day."

"Indeed.' Abigail smiled. "When we spoke last night, you mentioned that you were teaching defense to your peers. May I ask what you've taught them so far?"

"I started with the disarming charm. I mean, they all knew it, but after a bit of practice, it was clear that no one could use it properly. What good is knowing a spell if you can't use it effectively. We've worked on stunning spells and shield charms and protective type spells. But I want to move into more offensive spells when we get back. The whole point is so people can do everything they can to protect themselves and their friends and families," Harry explained.

"And you plan to start with the Patronus charm?" Abigail asked curiously.

"Sure." Harry said. "Being able to perform it will give a lot of people a boost in confidence, and I hope that carries over when we get into other spells. I mean, even the most powerful witches and wizards started off just like us. Just kids. If they can do all these great things, why can't we?"

"Well said." Anton Greengrass said, causing them all to turn. Anton was standing in the doorway dressed in pajamas and a dressing gown. He smiled as he entered the room and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I expected you to sleep until late." Abigail said with a smile.

"I suppose I could have." Anton said taking a seat. "But, our guest is only here for a short time, though I thought for sure he would be sleeping like the rest of our young guests downstairs."

"I found these two tucked away in a corner." Abigail smiled mischievously.

"I suppose the two of you don't get much time to converse at school." Anton said with a questioning gaze at his eldest child who shrugged.

"Not where we're alone without other people trying to butt in or eavesdrop." Daphne said. "And we usually just talk about school and things like that."

Harry noted that she was making a reference to his earlier concern that he didn't really know her. At least, he thought that was what she was saying.

"I assume you found your time together here to be beneficial then." Abigail smiled into her tea. Daphne felt herself going red, but nodded just the same. Harry agreed that it had felt they had been able to speak more freely.

"Good." Anton smiled. "A true friendship only endures when there is honest communication. Perhaps you would do well to learn some strong privacy charms, so that you can continue to speak freely to each other without fear of being overheard."

"Or to stop worrying about other people passing their judgments upon you both." Abigail added.

"Even if we did, we'd still both be getting a lot of flack. I'm becoming some sort of pariah because I'm lowering myself to befriend Harry. Slytherins are not supposed to mix with Gryffindors." Daphne recited in a snotty voice. Both her parents frowned.

"That ridiculous rivalry is just plain stupid. Do none of you realize that when you leave school it doesn't matter anymore. You may wind up having to rely on each other at your jobs. Would you throw away happiness if you fell in love and then found out that your lover was from the wrong school house?" Abigail asked.

"The two of you are clearly much smarter than the rest, as you appear not to be too concerned about what your House thinks." Anton nodded approvingly.

"Actually, most of my house is pretty supportive." Harry chuckled.

"Only Tracey and Astoria seem to be behind me." Daphne shrugged.

"It doesn't matter who's with you or against you." Anton said. "All that matters is that the two of you stand by each other, and not let anyone ruin your friendship."

They continued conversing, as the little house elf brought out platters of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast for them to eat. Harry listened as Abigail told them that she had attended classes with Harry's mother and father. Anton was two years older, and while he'd been in school with Harry's parents, he'd had little dealings with them. Both Daphne's parents remarked on James Potter's Quidditch skills having witnessed some truly amazing plays during their own school days.

The elder Greengrasses were taking loads of mental notes as they conversed with the teens, especially when it came to their daughter, and how she interacted with the surprisingly polite, and well-mannered young man. Potter was nothing like he had been represented, and both Anton and Abigail found themselves charmed by his humility and his curious interest in them.

Daphne's grandparents joined them later in the morning, and they too enjoyed speaking to Harry, as they found him an extremely interesting young man. Scarlet kept to her promise and said nothing to embarrass her grand daughter, though there were more than a few hints about interesting stories. Harry unfortunately missed them all, though Daphne wasn't as thick, and glared at her grandmother every time a hint was dropped.

They spoke for hours until the clock chimed twelve, and Harry had to say very quick, but respectful goodbyes before his portkey activated and took him home. Daphne then excused herself and went to her room, where her parents knew she'd likely sleep until the next day,

"Can you please explain why I like that young man, and yet want to hex him into next week?" Anton asked. Abigail began to chuckle and shake her head.

"If I had to guess, I would say that you feel the way you do, because we've just met the young man who will one day become part of our family. Just keep reminding yourself that he's not stealing away our little girl. And My father likely felt the same about you when you first met him." Abigail sniggered as Anton threw his head back with a groan.

"You and Daphne could do a lot worse than that young man." William said pointedly. "I would personally be honored to welcome him to our family."

"Could we please not begin planning the wedding just yet?" Anton whined. "I don't know that I'm ready to let go of my princess."

"Doesn't matter if you are or not." Scarlet said to her son. "When she's ready it will happen. And I don't think it will be all that long before she's ready, especially if I was reading her right. She's falling for that young man. I just wonder if she's aware of it yet."

It was with a light heart and a very full head that Daphne boarded the Hogwarts Express back to school a few days later. The reason for this was that she had spent the better part of the last evening at home in her room with her mother and grandmother discussing what she may or not be feeling for Harry.

In the few days following New Years, Daphne had done a lot of thinking, which always ended with her getting a massive headache. But she couldn't stop. The littlest thing would set her off. The first was when she had awoken the day after New Years and realized she still had Harry's jacket. This led to her remembering their long conversation and of course… the kiss.

Daphne made a mental note to rip Tracey a new one for setting her up.

As she reminisced, Daphne began to wonder just what it would mean to date Harry. He was a good looking guy, and he was incredibly nice, patient, intelligent. Hell, Harry was nearly everything she could ever want from a boyfriend. But still, she knew that she would become a target. Not only of You-…no… Lord Voldemort. Daphne decided she was not going to fear the bastard's name. As Harry said… it was a really stupid name.

No, Daphne would be a target of ridicule and gods knew what else. She would be seen as a traitor to Slytherin House, and though she knew that it shouldn't matter… it really did. She knew just how vindictive some of her house mates could be, and especially Draco Malfoy.

She argued with herself over how unimportant what other people's opinions were, but it kept coming up in her mind.

Then there was her own personal issues. She had vowed to become a better person, and she knew she had made strides in that effort, but the Ice Queen linger much more than she really wanted, and it was the Ice Queen who kept telling her that Dating Harry was a bad idea. That despite what she might be feeling in her heart, it was a passing thing, and like other crushes she may or may not have harbored, this one would pass.

The Ice Queen kept telling her that Harry Potter would simply break her heart, and leave her worse off than before. He would either lie to her, or worse, use her and leave her when he was finished, discarding her like an old pair of shoes.

Daphne hated herself for thinking like that, as Harry never showed anything to give her a modicum of doubt about how genuine he was. This of course led to thinking about what might happen if they got together. Was she even good enough for him? She was selfish and conceited. How could he even like her at all, much less want to be with her?

Daphne barely slept over the next few days, as her mind would not stop thinking all of these things. It was why she had asked to talk to the two women she could count on to help her try and put some of this mess into perspective, though she really, REALLY hated asking them to help. Yet, who else could she turn to?

"First of sweetheart, you are good enough for that young man. Your good enough for any man. The question you should be asking is, is he good enough for you." Scarlett smiled kindly, patting her granddaughter's hand.

"I watched the two of you while he was here.' Abigail said softly. "And I remember what I felt when your father and I began looking at each other the same way. There is nothing wrong with having doubts, but you should not let them rule your heart."

"The best advice I could give you." Scarlet said with a soft smile, squeezing Daphne's hand. "Is that if you think there is a chance to be happy with this boy. Any chance, no matter how remote, than you need to take it. Otherwise, you will always be asking yourself what if. Take the chance my angel."

"What if it doesn't work out?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"Then you learn from the mistakes you make and better yourself. Love isn't easy, nor is it perfect. It doesn't come gift wrapped and it certainly doesn't happen like in the stories." Scarlett said. "You have to work at it. You have to give yourself, and expect nothing in return. You have to blindly trust, and you have to be totally honest. Not just with him, but yourself. But I promise you, no matter what, it is the most rewarding magic there is in this world. It fills you up and warms you right to your very core."

"Daphne, when you knew Harry was coming, how did you feel?" Abigail asked.

Daphne sat thoughtful for a moment before she answered. "I was really nervous. I thought I was going to throw up all day. And yet… I just wanted him here. I wanted to see him so badly."

"And when you were getting ready for the party, you spent extra care with your appearance, didn't you?" Abigail asked, with a knowing smile to her Mother in law.

"Yeah." Daphne said, looking at her toes, remembering how she had even painted them, though she knew he wasn't likely to see them through her shoes. It turned out he had, and had even complimented her on them. In fact, he'd complimented her a lot that night.

"He seemed to like it." She smiled shyly.

"And you did it so he would notice, and like it, didn't you." Scarlet smiled and Daphne's smile grew a bit.

"But does that mean it's love, or is it just some thing…" Daphne asked, her smile disappearing as her frustration reared its ugly head again.

"Who knows?" Abigail said throwing her hands in the air. "But don't you want to find out?"

"Follow your heart." Scarlet said, rising from her seat. "Don't over think it, don't over analyze it. Just follow your heart. Take the chance, my sweet. Take the chance and try and find your happiness."

Daphne was really considering it as she sat on the train. As it rumbled back towards Hogwarts. Harry wasn't on the train, which made her heart sink a bit, but she had no doubt that she'd see him there. But all this time without him only allowed her to do as her grandmother had warned her against. She could not stop over thinking it.

But her heart beat a little faster whenever she thought about sitting in the corner of the lounge with Harry's jacket around her shoulders, the same jacket she wore now, and was very reluctant to return.

Her breath would inevitably catch in her throat as she remembered herself leaning towards him for what would have been their first REAL kiss. One that hadn't been subliminally planted or otherwise manipulated. It would have been pure, and honest and Daphne was sure, glorious.

It seemed to take forever but the train reached Hogsmeade at last and she rode in a carriage with Blaise and Tracey. Blaise seemed very interested in the idea of Daphne and Potter becoming a couple, thanks to Tracey's big mouth. Daphne had not told Tracey that she was now seriously considering that to happen, as she just didn't want to see that gods be damned triumphant gloating smile on her best friend's face. And, Daphne wasn't to sure how Harry would feel about the idea yet either.

The return feast was as nice as always, and Daphne saw Harry sitting with his friends, which made her heart beat up into her throat. She knew that she wouldn't likely get a chance to talk to him until the next day at the soonest, but as she watched him across the Great Hall, her grandmother's words kept ringing in her head.

"Take the chance and try and find your happiness."

As she stared across the Hall. Harry looked up and gave her a smile that made her pulse quicken. She returned the smile and laughed inwardly as he looked away shyly. Maybe her grandmother was right. Maybe she neded to take the leap and find out if she could find some happiness with Harry Potter.

* * *

The next morning, Daphne and Tracey were entering the Great Hall for breakfast, and Daphne was mentally planning what she was going to say to Harry the moment she saw him. She didn't think she would really have to explain herself. In fact, she felt that she would present him with the idea that they might in fact take a walk around the lake, and then, once they were far away from prying eyes, she would try and subtly broach the idea that they might consider moving beyond friendship, in an experimental fashion, of course, and see if there might be some kind of spark between them.

Ok, perhaps she was over thinking it all again, but she was more than a little nervous, but she had never done anything like this, and she was really afraid that he might run away, or even worse, fall on his arse laughing at her.

"Miss Greengrass. I need you to come with me."

Professor Snape was standing in front of her, looking stoic, though Daphne thought she saw something similar to anguish in his coal black eyes. Daphne nodded and followed the man, thinking they were going to his office, though she couldn't even begin to fathom what she could have done to warrant such a journey. So she was shocked when they headed into the Hospital wing. And even more so when she saw Astoria sitting up in bed looking for all the world as if she'd fought a very angry troll.

Astoria's dark hair was pulled back and half her face was swollen and nearly black. Her left eye was swollen shut and there was a mess of scabbed over cuts on her face and arms. As soon as Astoria saw her sister, she began to cry. Daphne lunged at her sister, wrapping her protectively in her arms.

"What the hell happened?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know." Astoria sobbed. "I can't remember anything."

"Your sister was found late last night by prefects in an empty classroom. She was badly beaten and…" Snape trailed off, looking at Pomfrey, who looked murderous and quite saddened.

"Your parents have been notified, and should arrive shortly. You are excused from classes for the day." Snape said before turning and leaving quickly, his cloak billowing behind him like black smoke.

"I can't remember anything." Astoria said. "Daph, I can't even remember coming back to school. The very last thing I can remember is New Years, and me and Tracey getting you to kiss Harry. I've lost five days of my life."

Daphne couldn't even respond to that. She was so angry and scared for her sister at the moment. It was clear that she had been beaten, and if she had read the looks that had passed between the matron and her head of house…worse. She had no idea who would want to hurt Astoria. She was well liked in Slytherin, and had few enemies in the other houses. In fact, Daphne was certain that if it wasn't for the house rivalries, Astoria would likely be one of the most popular girls in school. So who in the hell would want to beat her so badly.

"They said my wand was broken." Astoria said. "Someone snapped it. Why?"

"I don't know." Daphne shook her head. "But If I find out, I'll make them pay for it."

"Astoria!" Anton and Abigail Greengrass shouted as they arrived, along with Professor Dumbledore. Daphne got up to allow her parents to embrace her sister. She noticed Dumbledore erecting privacy wards before he turned to speak to them as Madam Pomfrey joined them.

"What the hell happened?" Anton demanded of the Headmaster.

"All that we are certain of is that someone beat and… Took advantage of young Astoria."

"Took advantage?" Anton asked, his blood pressure rising. "You mean someone… Someone…"

"Raped her?" Daphne asked, her voice barely a whisper, her face a mask of true horror as flashed of memory danced in her mind. Being cornered and scared as those two assholes leered at her, touching her chest and saying….

"Who did this?" Anton asked, his voice a malevolent snarl.

"We do not know, and Astoria has been obliviated. Normally we could try and resurrect her memories, but whomever was the culprit has done a very good, or a very bad job, and I fear that should we try, it might damage her mind more. Instead of just removing the memory of the incident…"

"I can't remember the last week." Astoria said, fighting the sobs.

"How are you going to find out who did this? Abigail shouted, her anger more than evident.

"I am truly sorry, but I do not have an answer." Dumbledore said sadly. " This has never happened in the school's history and my heart is truly heavy. I wish I had more to offer you than hollow words.

* * *

Daphne felt completely numb when she returned to the Slytherin Common room three hours later. Her father had screamed and threatened and her mother and Astoria had cried, but nothing had been solved. There had been no witnesses, and Astoria was likely never to remember what had happened. In some ways that was oddly comforting that Astoria would not have to remember or be haunted by the incident, Then again, knowing that you had been assaulted was bad enough.

She began heading for her dorm wanting to lie down. Her head hurt very badly, and she felt sick to her stomach. It was so odd to think that she had been worrying about how she might ask Harry if he wanted to become more than friends just a few hours ago. Daphne wasn't even sure if she wanted to se Harry at all now.

She was about to enter the girls dormitories when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the boys dormitories. Daphne had her wand in her hand and a curse ready on her lips when she turned to se Draco Malfoy there, hands held up in surrender, though he was smiling coldly.

"Put it away Greengrass. I'm here to talk." Draco said, his voice low and condescending.

"I don't have any interest in anything you have to say, Malfoy." She snapped, turning to leave.

"Even when it involves what happened to dear Astoria?" He asked.

Daphne whipped around and punched Draco hard in the mouth. Draco reeled back, nearly tripping over someone's trunk. Daphne shook her now throbbing hand as Draco stood up again.

"You bastard!" She shouted. "I'm going to cut off you balls and feed them to you, you arrogant sick cocksucker!"

"If you do anything to me, you may as well say goodbye to mummy and daddy." Draco said pointedly, staring her down.

"What?" Daphne asked, stopping short.

"You have a bit of a choice to make Greengrass. You can do as I tell you, and become favored above others, or you can ignore what I'm here to tell you, and watch helplessly as one by one everyone you love is tortured and killed right before your very eyes."

"And I suppose you think you're going to scare me with a threat like that?" Daphne scoffed. "Seriously Malfoy I don't see how…

Draco held up his left arm and pulled up the sleeve to reveal a tattoo that made Daphne's heart freeze.

"I could have imperioused you and have done with it, but I have other orders, Greengrass."

Daphne could only stare in shock at her Housemate who was sneering superiorly at her. He let his sleeve drop, hiding the Dark Mark again.

"Now, for the record, I had nothing to do with what happened to your sister. That was a message to let you know that this is not idle talk. If you wish to protect her from further harm, along with the rest of your family, you'll do exactly as your told. And don't think for a second about telling anyone, because the moment you do, they all die. Astoria. Mummy, daddy, your grandparents. Even cousins you've never met. The entire Greengrass line will be purged from the world if you utter a single syllable to anyone. Am I clear?"

Daphne could only nod mutely, her eyes wide with revulsion. Draco smiled again and took a step towards her. Daphne backed away making Draco's smile grow larger.

"You are going to be the key to a plan which will place Potter in the Dark Lord's hands. Do as your told, and you and your family remain alive."

"W-what?" Daphne hissed.

"The Dark Lord knows everything Greengrass. He knows Potter's taken with you, and he knows how gullible Potter can be. So, you're going to make him believe you love him. You'll do whatever it takes to convince the Golden Boy that you have fallen deeply in love with him, and you're going to wait for orders from me. Do that, keep your mouth shut and your family lives on. That's it. Play your part, and you may save your family."

Draco sneered as he brushed past her, leaving her standing paralyzed with anger and fear in the boys dormitory.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok, so I really upset a lot of people with the last chapter, and I apologize. I know that it is a really sensitive topic, and that many of you were angry that Daphne didn't rip Draco a new one right then and there. But you know what, sometimes people panic, and they freeze. It's all fine to say how you think you'd react in the same situation… but it truth, very few of us can honestly say what they would do.**

**Also, I need to tell you all the Draco didn't do it. So calling for his death is a bit premature. He is simply a messenger, which is fitting given how much he runs his mouth, don't you think.**

**Anyway, the point of going as far as I did in regards with Astoria was simple. A beating can be fixed with potions and charms, and is almost pointless in the world of magic. Sure it would have made the point, but there is no cure for the emotional trauma, and even though Astoria can't remember what happened, she knows that it did, as does Daphne. It serves as a catalyst for the emotional transformation that Daphne has been trying to make throughout this story. As has been shown, vestiges of the Ice Queen are still there, driving her somewhat insane. Now she has the seeds for her change, which is coming, or has occurred if you've paid attention. Now let's find out how seriously she takes Draco's threats, shall we?**

* * *

_The pieces were now in place. And her moment to act was approaching. Though she wasn't being told anything, she knew that she was going to be used again to make Harry do what they wanted of him. But this time, she wasn't going to be there dancing monkey. They were not going to manipulate her anymore, and she was not going to let them have Harry. He belonged to her, and she was going to make them wish they had never even considered using her to get him. She'd been an idiot, but not anymore. Daphne Greengrass was very, very angry._

* * *

"He took the mark?" Anton asked incredulously, staring at his eldest daughter who nodded. "You're sure of what you saw?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Daphne replied, looking to Dumbledore, who looked downright murderous.

"Did he tell you who was responsible for the attack?" The headmaster asked.

"No, but I think he knows." She said. "I thought it was him, but he said he was only a messenger, whatever that means."

It had taken a few moments after Draco had cornered her in the Slytherin boys dorm room for Daphne to regain herself. She hadn't been able to process all that she had been told, but once her brain finally kicked back into gear she knew she had to go find the headmaster. Fortunately, her parents had been with the headmaster in his office as well. She had explained everything, and Dumbledore had dispatched Snape to bring Draco to his office, as well as getting hold of the Aurors.

"Somehow, this doesn't make sense." Dumbledore sighed. "It is unlike Lord Voldemort to allow his plans to be revealed. Much less entrust them to children."

"What plans?" Anton asked angrily. "All that Daphne said was that she was to make Potter fall for her."

"Which has already happened." Abigail remarked, looking sadly at Daphne, who hung her head.

Daphne wasn't sure if Harry had fallen for her, but she felt very strongly for him. She felt like she was being twisted up inside. If she had just continued being a bitch to Harry, Astoria would never have been hurt.

"But he did. He plans to use Daphne to reach Harry, though I have no idea how he plans to do this." Dumbledore replied. "He must know that Harry feels very strongly for your daughter, or he would not have bothered. Lord Voldemort only views love as a weakness to be exploited, which he clearly means to use."

Dumbledore was prevented from speculating further when there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter." Dumbledore said. Snape entered, holding onto Draco's arm. Draco was shoved into a seat, and two Aurors entered the office along with Professor Thorton, which surprised everyone.

"Professor Thorton, I do not believe your presence was requested." Dumbledore remarked.

"Yet, I feel that I am needed. As a member of the Ministry, it is my duty to see that this matter is dealt with properly. After all, the child is from one of our most esteemed Pure Blood families."

Snape coughed, and Dumbledore glanced at his Potions master. He knew that Snape was likely thinking the very same thoughts as he himself had in that moment. Thorton hadn't seemed to care about any of the other students, pure blood or not, save of course for Harry Potter. Likely the man was here now to try and protect the son of Lucius Malfoy because the man was so close to the Minister of Magic.

"Very well." Dumbledore said, much more interested in seeing justice served. "Mister Malfoy, Miss Greengrass informs us that you spoke with her about what happened to her sister and that you issued several threats regarding her family?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Draco said evenly. He looked right at the headmaster, his signature sneer missing from his pale pointed face.

"Could you please tell us where you were last evening after the feast?" Dumbledore asked, his eyebrows raising slightly.

"I was in the Common Room until around midnight, then I went to bed. I was playing chess with Adrian Pucey and talking with Pansy, Greg, Vincent and Theo."

"May I ask you to roll up your sleeves." Dumbledore asked patiently, though inside he was anything but.

"Why?" Draco looked suddenly worried. He glanced towards his Head Of House, who was looking away from him, and then to Professor Thorton who was clearly becoming agitated.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore." The Defense teacher asked irately.

"We simply need to verify Miss Greengrass' story." Dumbledore said, glaring at Thorton. "Your sleeves, please."

Draco looked murderous as he glanced at Daphne, who looked quite happy that Draco was about to get thrown into Azkaban. Her feeling of triumph melted however, when his arms were shown to be quite unblemished.

"It was there!" She shouted, pointing at Draco's left arm. "On his left arm, he showed it to me."

"There doesn't appear to be anything on his arm." Professor Thorton said, looking a bit confused as he eyed Daphne critically.

"I swear it." Daphne shouted. "He had the Dark Mark on his arm. He must have charmed it or something."

"now that's ridiculous.' Thorton said, growing irritated. "To accuse someone, anyone of taking on the Dark Mark. Perhaps the stresses of the coming exams are proving to be too much?"

"Shut up you wanker!" Daphne snapped.

"Daphne!" Anton shouted, making Daphne calmed down a bit."

One of the Aurors stepped up, and asked Dumbledore's permission before waving his wand over Draco's arms. Nothing happened. Draco was now beginning to look annoyed.

"I've had enough of this." Draco said, rolling his sleeves back down. "She's been harassing me for months now. At first it was just annoying, but this is just plain sick. She's been like this ever since I turned her down when she asked me to go to Hogsmeade."

"You filthy fucking maggot." Daphne roared, launching herself at Draco, who stepped back. Anton and the two Aurors prevented Daphne from reaching Draco. She went for her wand, but her father snatched it out of her hand before she could utter a curse.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy, that will be all." Dumbledore sighed heavily.

Draco turned and left without another word.

"He did it! He hurt Astoria." Daphne shouted.

"He has witnesses that he was in the Slytherin dormitories all night." Professor Thorton pointed out. Daphne turned to the man who was little more than a puppet for Fudge. "perhaps the trauma of what happened to your sister is proving to be too deep of an emotional strain for this young woman, and she would do well to spend a night or two in the care of Madam Pomfrey."

"He told me he was behind it. He knows who did it. He's a lying little bastard!" Daphne shrieked and screamed, tears burning her cheeks as her father grasped her tightly, pulling her into a tight embrace as she broke down in angry sobs. Anton stared at Dumbledore, who looked furious. The headmaster turned to Snape, who also looked quite upset, which was saying something as Snape never displayed emotion.

"It appears that your services are not required at this time." Dumbledore said to the Aurors. Professor Thorton looked pleased for some reason, but Dumbledore paid him no mind as the man left the office.

"Where did you find him, Severus?" Dumbledore asked once the others were gone.

"In the boys bathroom. He said he'd been washing his face." Snape said quietly.

"Do you believe him about being in the common room last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am not sure, but it will be easy enough to check his story. He named more than a handful of people who he was with."

"Question them all, and then report back to me. Severus…" Dumbledore looked at the man meaningfully ands Snape nodded before sweeping out of the office. Dumbledore then turned to Daphne and with a soothing voice asked if she would be willing to submit her memory of the conversation for him to examine. Daphne agreed and a moment later, Dumbledore and her father were peering into a pensieve together. When they reemerged, both looked troubled and disappointed.

"The tattoo was nothing more than ink. Young Mister Malfoy likely drew the Mark himself to fool you." Dumbledore said sadly. "Given your emotional state you would have accepted what you saw without question. Anyone would have in the same circumstances. You are not to be blamed."

Daphne looked horrified. "But…He…I saw it. On his arm."

"Of that there is no doubt." Dumbledore said, indicating the pensieve. "Unfortunately he didn't give you enough information for us to move forward with." Dumbledore said deeply saddened. "And of course with the Ministry denying Lord Voldemort's return, we will have a great deal of difficulty in proving anything to the Ministry."

"Especially as Lucius Malfoy has the Minister in his damned pocket." Anton said bitterly.

"Indeed." Dumbledore agreed.

"So, what happens now?" Abigail asked with worry.

"We'll go to our vacation house." Anton said firmly. Very few people know of it, and it's well warded."

"And what about the girls?" Abigail asked, looking at Daphne who was finally getting herself under control. Anton sighed heavily and shook his head.

"We can take Astoria out for the remainder of the year and tutor her ourselves. I'm sure we could get her teachers to send along her school work. But Daphne… This is her OWL year, and I fear removing her would hurt hew academically."

"I don't want to go." Daphne said softly. "I'm not afraid of Draco."

"It isn't Draco that worries me, my dear." Anton said, looking up. "I know that you feel strongly for Harry, and I'm more worried about what You-Know-Who is planning for him."

"I don't want either of them here if there's any sort of threat." Abigail snapped.

"I'm not leaving." Daphne said firmly. "I'm not going to let them control me."

Anton looked at his eldest daughter proudly as he rose from his seat again. "I would expect nothing less."

"You're going to let her stay?" Abigail asked incredulously.

"Abbie, my love, you yourself this very morning told me that she was growing into a woman. Our days of telling her what she can and can not do or all gone. In a year, she will be an adult, and I think she's earned the right to start making her own decisions." Anton looked at his wife with sad eyes.

Daphne's mother stared at her daughter, tears slipping down her cheeks. "You're right." She said as she stepped forward to embrace her first born. "I don't like it, but your father's right. But you must promise to be safe. Do not go anywhere alone. Stick with Tracey or Harry."

"Harry?" Daphne pulled away to look up at her mother with puzzled eyes.

"The boy has fought and defeated far worse than Draco Malfoy." Anton said with a nod to Dumbledore who smiled softly and returned the nod. Daphne quickly guessed that her parents must have been speaking to the headmaster about her… friend before she had come storming in.

"If anyone can protect you, I believe he's the one for the job." Daphne's father finished, folding his arms across his chest as though he'd just decreed Harry suitable for his daughter.

"But what about what Draco said about…" Daphne began.

"Daphne, regardless of what that… boy said, you and Harry have already begun to grow close. What happens between you is no one else's concern. Just do as your grandmother and I advised you, and forget about the rest." Abigail said. "And you will write to us more often than has been your usual amount this year. We want to know that you are ok, and the headmaster does not need to hear from us daily to make sure of that."

"I promise." Daphne smiled hugging her mother again.

"I shall arrange for Astoria's schoolwork to be sent to her. Am I correct in the belief that you will be taking your daughter home this night?"

"As soon as she is cleared by Pomfrey." Anton said. Dumbledore nodded and rose from his seat.

"I will keep seeking those responsible for this heinous act." He assured them. "I will notify you the moment I find anything. Again, I am deeply sorry."

"Protect them, Albus." Abigail said, her eyes boring into his, and the headmaster gave a small bow.

* * *

The three Greengrasses left the Headmaster's office and headed for the Hospital wing where they would check on the fourth Greengrass. They walked in silence, ewith Abigail holding Daphne's hand and Anton with his arm around his daughter's shoulder. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts, and had much they wished to say, but none of them felt they could voice their emotions.

When they returned to the hospital wing, it was with great surprise to find Astoria sitting up in bed talking to none other than Harry Potter, who was smiling and talking to the younger girl.

"Harry?" Daphne asked, and Harry turned and smiled, waving at Daphne. Astoria also gave a jaunty wave as her family approached. "What are you doing here?" Daphne asked as she got closer.

"I sent for him." Astoria explained. "I was lonely, and I just… I didn't want to talk to my friends. But I really needed to see a friendly face. So…" She motion to Harry who puffed out his chest like some sort of superhero and grinned. Astoria swatted at Harry making him laugh, and Astoria giggled. Daphne saw her parents smiling at this with relief.

"Thank you Harry." Anton said, offering his hand, which Harry shook firmly.

"It was no trouble." Harry shrugged. "I had a friend who needed me, so I came."

"Thank you all the same." Abigail said, pulling Harry to his feet so she could hug him.

"We'd like a word with our daughter, Harry. If you would excuse us a moment." Anton said politely and Harry nodded. He began to walk away and Daphne quickly joined him. When they were outside of the hospital wing, Harry turned to Daphne, taking her hand in his.

"She told me everything." He said, looking into her eyes, and squeezing her hand. "Do you know who was behind it?"

Daphne shook her head. "The person that I thought was behind it has an alibi and witnesses, so, no. But it's not your…"

"Problem?" Harry asked, his smile gone now. In fact he looked downright menacing, which surprised Daphne. "No, it is my problem. No one should ever do anything like that to anyone. It's revolting, and whoever did it should have their bits shredded off with a cheese grater."

"Harry!" Daphne looked appalled.

"Don't even pretend like you don't feel the same." Harry said.

"No, I do. I was just surprised to hear you speak like that. I mean you're always so… well passive really."

"You've never seen me angry or scared." Harry smirked. "So, do you know anything?"

Daphne hesitated for a moment and then decided that Harry didn't need to know. It was clear that Draco had been screwing with her when he showed his "Dark Mark", and likely he was just blowing hot air as usual. And yet, she could not shake the feeling that there might be some weight behind his threats. Though she couldn't say why she felt that way.

"Nothing." She said finally, hating how it sounded coming from her mouth. "Listen, do you think we could go for a walk or something? I just… I really need to get out of the castle.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. Daphne rushed back into the Hospital wing to let her parents know she was leaving, and bade them goodbye as well as hugging her sister tighter than she ever had before. Astoria leaned close to her older sister's ear and whispered softly so only Daphne could hear.

"If you let him slip through your fingers, I will never ever forgive you." She said. Daphne felt herself smile in spite of everything and with a final hug to each of her parents rushed out to grab Harry and get outside.

As they walked outside, they talked about unimportant things, like classes, and their holiday. Daphne finally got around to asking Harry where he had disappeared to before the holiday break, as he wasn't on the train.

Harry got rather pensive for a moment and then, with a deep inhale, he began to tell her.

"I uh… I had this bad dream, and I saw Ron's dad being attacked. It turns out that it wasn't a dream and Ron's dad really got hurt. Dumbledore sent me and the Weasley's home that night so we could go to St. Mungo's."

"Was he alright?" Daphne asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, he came home right after the New Year, and he's much better. Tired, but all in all."

"What did you… I mean, in your dream what happened?" Daphne asked.

"He was attacked by a giant snake." Harry said, though he avoided her eyes. Daphne could tell that he was getting uncomfortable, and figured it was best not to pursue it.

It was cold outside, and the grounds were covered in snow with barely a mark, as no one had ventured outside yet. Daphne quickly cast warming charms on the both of them, as neither had gone to get a coat.

"How are you?" Harry asked, now looking to Daphne, who shrugged and sighed.

"I'm angry. I'm so angry right now." She said, looking at Harry who nodded with understanding. "It didn't happen to me, and I feel so violated and I just want to find whoever did it and use the worst possible curse I can find on them for what they did."

"Why would anyone want to hurt her, Isn't she pretty popular?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Daphne shrugged. "But there's more to this than just… You know what, can we just talk about something else? It's been a really rough day, and I just don't want to dwell on it because I can't do anything about it right now."

"I can understand that, I guess." Harry shrugged.

"It's so funny how things can change. This morning I was really focused something I wanted to ask you, and then all this happened and, it just kind made everything seem so meaningless. Maybe if she'd been training with us, she might have been better prepared or something." Daphne sighed as she stopped and leaned up against a tree, shoving her hands in her pockets. She looked to Harry and he noted how confused and sad she looked. Her eyes, normally so empty were a sea of anguish. Harry hated seeing that more than the blank blue orbs he normally stared into.

"What did you want to ask me?" Harry asked, taking a step closer to the blonde, whose cheeks got a bit pinker, and he knew it wasn't the cold making that happen.

"Oh, it was nothing really. I just… I had this talk with My mum and Grandmother before we came back to school, and it… It just got me thinking about a lot of things." Daphne said trying to wave it off, though her heart was beating a bit faster in her chest.

"Well it must have been important to you." Harry said, looking at her curiously.

""It was. Well, it still is, but it's just with everything…" Daphne shrugged.

"I understand." Harry chuckled. "Something bad happens, and you focus on that, and nothing else seems to matter. Everyone tells me that I shouldn't do that, but I can't help it. Maybe I'm mental, but I feel like I've got to try and help in any way I can."

"Which is why you went to see Astoria." Daphne smiled appreciatively at Harry who nodded.

"She needed someone to talk to, I guess. I was happy to be that person." Harry said, kicking the toe of his shoe in the snow.

"When I said goodbye to her, she…" Daphne smirked, shaking her head. "She told me that if I let you slip through my fingers, she'd never forgive me."

Harry looked up, and Daphne, realizing what she'd said turned crimson.

"I, uh…" She stammered.

"What do you mean let me slip through?" Harry asked, smirking a bit as he took another step towards her.

"I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut." Daphne shook her head, avoiding Harry's eyes. "Ever since New Year's I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, alright?" Daphne said, still keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Daphne had to look up because he hadn't sounded smug or egotistical. In fact, he sounded genuinely surprised. As she looked at his face, it confirmed that Harry was puzzled by her statement.

"Um, yeah." She said. "Remember how were talking about how you make me feel sometimes?"

"You said I made you sick." Harry smirked.

"I did not." Daphne said indignantly, though she was laughing. She stood up and gave him a playful shove. "I said that I sometimes feel nauseous when I know I'm going to se you, you jerk."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I make you want to throw up." Harry laughed.

"You're such a git, you know that?" Daphne smiled. "Can you be serious for a moment, this isn't going to be easy for me. And, I don't know if I'll ever feel brave enough to do this."

"Ok, I'll try." Harry nodded. Daphne took a few moments before she continued.

"Look, I like you Harry. I think I have for a while, but I've been denying it, because I've been afraid. Petrified is probably more accurate, but I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Harry watched as Daphne took a very deep breath and closed the gap between them in three steps. She looked up into his eyes and he saw something he'd never seen in her eyes before. It was beautiful. It was hypnotic and it made Harry's heart feel like it would burst. She took his hand in hers and she took another steadying breath.

"I think kissing you that night really kind of… I don't know, made me want more than just be friends. So, here I am, asking you right now, how you feel about me, Harry."

Harry stared at her eyes, entranced by the emotion he was seeing reflected in those sapphire blue pools. His throat felt tight, and the only sound that emergence was a strangled groan. Daphne raised an eyebrow questioningly, confused as to what was happening, but before she could comment, Harry pulled her to him and bent a bit, capturing her lips with his.

It was a very different from their first kiss a few days before. It was soft, and warm and meaningful. It was passionate and Daphne felt her toes curling with the power of it. She melted in his embrace, her arms sliding up his to wrap around his neck, clinging to him to prevent herself from falling as her legs had gone weak.

He held her tightly, his lips massaging hers until she began to open her mouth, allowing him entrance, deepening the kiss further.

Daphne's heart felt like it was in her throat as Harry kissed her. This was like nothing she'd ever felt before, and she was cursing herself for hiding so long behind her Ice Queen masquerade. She could have been doing this for so long and she'd been to frightened. Daphne now understood why Tracey had pestered her so badly. She knew what this felt like, and she wanted her best friend to know it. Daphne made a mental note to thank Tracey when she saw her again.

Their kiss broke, though they continued to nip at each other softly, Harry holding her ups still, as Daphne's legs didn't seem ready to support her.

"So, do you know how I feel about you now?" Harry asked jokingly.

"I'm not really sure." Daphne chuckled. "Maybe you could explain it to me again… a bit slower this time." Daphne smiled looking into Harry's eyes. Harry smiled brightly and bent again, kissing her again, much slower and softer, making her moan ever so softly as she threaded her fingers into his hair.

It was after dinner when Daphne showed up in the dorm, where Tracey was working on homework. The moment she looked up and saw her best friend, she knew something had changed. Daphne never ever glowed.

"Ok, sit down and spill it!" Tracey demanded.


	17. Chapter 17

_There was a knock at her door, and she rose form the bed as the woman entered, glaring at her. "Your presence is requested." She had said with a mock curtsey. Daphne nodded and followed the woman with the deep sunken eyes and the wild black hair. She was led down three flights of stairs and brought into a large dining Hall that she recognized, though she couldn't say why. And then she saw him. Hairless, pale, and utterly nightmarish._

_He spoke to her almost like he was a long lost relative. He smiled and made promises to her, but she knew they were lies. He had no intention of keeping any of them. Empty words again._

_Yet, she was intrigued. The abomination needed her once again to entice Potter. She was going to accompany his servants and Potter so that Harry would do something he was likely unwilling to do unless she was present. This was it. This was her chance to make this right, and she was not going to waste it. _

_So with a confident nod to the beast, Daphne was led to another room where thirteen people were waiting. Only one of them was not clad in black robes, and he was staring at her with a mixture of emotions that Daphne could not figure out. She was simply grateful that Harry was alive._

* * *

Daphne stared at her reflection in the mirror hating it with every fiber of her being, and wanting nothing more than to destroy it for all eternity. She had never ever felt such loathing and it was all directed at herself. She stood, wrapped in a towel, fresh from her shower with her hair dripping wet in her face and her eyes dull. She was bent forward, her hands gripping the porcelain of the sink as she breathed long slow breaths trying to prevent herself from being sick.

In a few short hours she was going to do something that she would have never imagined herself capable of, but she knew beyond doubt that she had no choice. If she didn't present Harry to the Death Eaters. Her mother, father, sister and grandmother would all be dead before sundown, and she might be as well. Everyone she truly loved. Their lives for his.

Daphne leaned forward and retched.

"Are you alright?" Tracey asked as she entered the bathroom. She looked very concerned for her best friend who was now rinsing out her mouth with water. Tracey had taken great care with her appearance that morning. She had Blaise had just become an official couple, much to Tracey's relief and utter shock. Blaise had quite a reputation for being a ladies man. Yet it seemed that he wanted to actually have a girlfriend and a real relationship. So he'd asked Tracey for the honor, which she had readily accepted.

"I'm fine." Daphne sighed. "Just an upset stomach. I just need some toast to settle it. A-and I have cramps."

Tracey nodded understandingly and went to the sink next to Daphne's and began applying her makeup. "Are you going to cancel on Harry then? I'm sure he'd understand if you weren't feeling up to it."

Daphne thought for a moment about taking Tracey's suggestion, but the faces of her family swam behind her eyes and she shook her head.

"No, I can't." Daphne said bitterly. "I've been looking forward to this for a while, and I want to go to the village with Harry."

"You're not fooling me." Tracey said, turning to stare at her friend. "I know that you've been going back on forth over your decision to start dating Harry. I know he makes you really happy, but I also know that Draco has been really harassing you. What was it you two talked about last night anyway. I thought you were going to strangle him and then you just disappeared."

"It was nothing." Daphne shook her head, beginning to brush her hair out. "He was just trying to show me how he was more of a man than Harry again."

Daphne had lied to her best friend, but she didn't have a choice. She'd learned the hard way that Draco had meant every word of his original threat. He'd corned her the day after everything had changed. Astoria had been taken out of school, and she had begun dating Harry Potter.

It had happened right as Daphne had returned from studying with Harry in the library, and a rather nice long goodbye. Daphne was still feeling quite exhilarated when she headed for her dormitory when Draco had once again grabbed her and forcibly dragged her into the first year boys room, and put up the privacy charms.

"I warned you Greengrass. I warned you that if you opened your big mouth that there would be consequences. Now, you have only one last chance to get it right. Make Potter fall for you. Do this, and whoever of your family that is left after tonight will be spared. I'll speak to you again when I have more for you to do."

"You're full of shite." Daphne spat, punching Draco in the face, knocking him on his rear. Draco got to his feet and grabbed her arms, shoving her against the wall, glaring at her coldly. And then, to Daphne's great surprise, he began to laugh.

"Let's see how full of shite I really am." Draco said, releasing Daphne and cancelling the charms. "I think you'll find that I've been quite honest with you."

Daphne had felt a wave of revulsion as he took her hand and kissed it almost as if he were a gentleman, right before he left her alone again. She had ranted to Tracey about what an arrogant prick Draco was, and Tracey had of course joined in on the bashing as she also found Draco more than a little abhorrent.

Everything changed the next morning when she received a letter from her mother. Her grandfather had been killed and her grandmother was at St. Mungo's. According to the letter, her Grandfather had been killed protecting his wife, fending off several attackers. Her mother didn't say it outright, but Daphne knew that her grandparents had been set upon by Death Eaters. Draco hadn't been trying to make himself look more powerful. He had been telling her the truth. She looked horrified down the table where Draco sat. He gave her a sympathetic smile and returned to eating.

Harry had of course been the perfect friend. He'd been the perfect boyfriend. He'd comforted her as she grieved, and held her as she cried into his shoulder. He didn't try and offer empty words of assurance. He'd simply been her rock. Harry just assumed that her family had been targeted because they had been neutral before, and Voldemort wanted them on his side. Daphne couldn't help thinking how close to the truth he'd been.

Daphne wanted to push Harry away after that. To break up with him and make him hate her. Anything to protect him and her family. But she just couldn't do it. She was incredibly selfish now that she had him. She craved the him. The way he made her feel when they were together. Loved, looked after, protected, and here she was, leading him on.

It had been three very chaotic weeks.

Daphne had decided that she needed to focus on preparing for when she found out who had hurt her sister. She had gained permission from Snape to go into the Restricted section of the library. She then began to make detailed notes about some truly dark spells. Hexes to cause great pain and suffering to whomever she used them on. She was determined to make those who had wronged her sister pay.

She'd not told anyone, and had tried to go about her life as if nothing else was wrong. She had been allowed to attend her grandfather's funeral, and after she had returned sought Harry for comfort, which he'd been more than willing to give to her. These past weeks had certainly been a huge rollercoaster of emotion for her.

And today was going to end it. Her family would be safe at last, but she was going to do the most unforgivable thing she could imagine. She of course tried to rationalize it by telling herself that her family meant more to her than Harry, and that he had faced Voldemort already, several times in fact, and had lived through each encounter. So it stood to reason that he would manage again. After all, he was superb in the Defense lessons. She remembered the day she saw her patronus for the first time, all due to the memory of their first kiss. A dazzling silver fox had burst from her wand and landed before her running around her legs. She could still feel the amazing warmth she had felt when it nudged her ankles.

Harry had praised her, and even inquired about the memory she used. She had refused to tell him, not wishing to bolster his ego, even though he would have likely blushed and ran away at the mere thought of he being her happy memory.

As she thought about everything she had experienced these past weeks, her stomach knotted and she had to rush to the S bend to throw up a second time.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tracey asked. "I've never seen you like this when you've had cramps."

Tracey's eyes went wide with shock as she posed her next question. "Oh my gods are you pregnant?"

"WHAT?" Daphne asked when she was able to look up.

"I didn't think you would move so fast, but have you and Harry…"

"NO! Are you out of your mind?" Daphne shot back. "I'm just not feeling right, ok? Harry and I have only ever kissed. He's never even felt me up."

"Well that's a shame." Tracey smirked.

"We haven't had a moment alone where he could…why am I even telling you this? It's none of your damn business." Daphne shouted.

"Ok, ok." Tracey said holding up her hands in surrender. "It's just, for as long as we've been friends, I can't remember you ever tossing your cookies like that."

"I'll be fine." Daphne lied

"Well you'd better get moving or you won't get any breakfast before you leave." Tracey said, looking worried at Daphne who was trying to pull herself together. Daphne regretted shouting, but she was terribly edgy this morning, and she wasn't even sure how she was going to manage with Harry.

After Tracey left, Daphne went back to the mirror and attempted once again to fix her hair. He despair was so great that she was unable to do much, and in the end, pulled it into a ponytail. Doing her make up was easy, as she never wore much, and finally she dressed, slipped her wand into her dragon hide jacket which Harry had gotten her for her birthday, and headed up to the Great Hall.

As she walked up towards the Great Hall alone, she thought over what she was to do. Draco had caught her the previous evening once again. This time rather than smug, he looked a bit strange. Anxious. He didn't say anything at first, but handed her three photographs, which made Daphne's heart freeze in her chest. There was no mistaking the house. It was her family's vacation house. The one that was supposed to be well hidden and protected. The second was shot through a window into the house where Astoria was lying on the floor reading, unaware she was being watched while her mother sat in a chair speaking to someone. And the third showed her father tending to her grandmother who'd been released from St. Mungo's a week earlier, and was recovering with her family.

"This is to motivate you." Draco said with his usual bravado.

"Why are you doing this." Daphne asked, looking into his hard grey eyes. Draco shook his head and sneered.

"Because it's time to restore the proper order to our world. We are the superior wizards, Greengrass. He'll make you understand. Take Potter to the edge of the village heading towards the mountains, away from the train station. Be there at noon, and keep him there. Tell no one, or they die. Get him there, or they die. Then, you'll be free." He said before slipping past her, leaving her with the pictures and a heavy heart.

She hadn't slept at all that night. All she could think of was someway out of this. She could try and tell Dumbledore, but that hadn't worked before. Draco had been able to slip out of it. And her grandparents had been attacked, and she'd lost her grandfather. Now she stood to lose everything.

Daphne had wept a lot during the night. She felt so lost and there was no one she could turn to. She wondered about some way to warn Harry, but Draco had told her that she had to get him to the designated spot or her family would die. If she warned him, he might not go. On the other hand, she knew Harry well enough now, that if she did tell him, he would go simply to protect her and her family. He was stupidly noble that way.

Granger had called it his saving people thing when they had been talking about Harry's exploit's a few weeks back.

And so, Daphne knew what she had to do. She had to hand Harry over to the Death Eaters and with every step she took, her self loathing grew and grew until it was all consuming. She had to stop at the entrance to the Great Hall and steady herself. She knew that once she saw him that she would be unable to go through with it. But her family needed her. Her mother and father, and even Astoria, who was so much stronger than Daphne believed herself to be. So, Daphne made another decision.

With a very deep breath, she shoved down everything she felt for Harry. The way she felt when he smiled at her, and playful nudged her. Or the way he smelled in the morning, fresh from a shower. How it felt when he took her hand in his, or his arms wrapped around her, holding her so damn tight that she felt she would exploded from the nirvana of it. And then there were his kisses. Those sweet tender mind blowing kisses. Even thinking of them now made her toes curl in her shoes.

She took it all and pushed it all down into her gut. She then slipped back into the comfortable façade of the Ice Queen. She would have to be careful as Harry would be suspicious if she was too cold towards him. He'd come to know her so well. She had to try and act as normally around him as possible, but to keep her feelings locked down tightly.

With another breath, Daphne walked into the Great Hall and gave her boyfriend a wave as she headed toward the Slytherin table. They had never eaten together, so this was not unusual. They had planned to met after breakfast and ride into the village together. Until Draco had spoken to her the night before, she had really been looking forward to it. Now, with every second that ticked by, she dreaded it.

Would he ever forgive her or would he die hating her, cursing her name with his last breath?

Daphne had to once again shove those thoughts and feelings down deep inside. She realized very quickly that this was not going to be easy. Harry had broken her defenses, and she was not going to be able to build them all back up in fifteen minutes.

Daphne tried to eat, but her stomach threatened to heave, and so she settled for a few sips of pumpkin juice. It was then that she first got the idea, and she wanted to smack herself for not thinking of it sooner.

She couldn't tell anyone before, but what about after? Voldemort would have Harry, and her family was going to be safe, so why couldn't she run right to Dumbledore and tell him everything then? The Headmaster could then find Harry and her family would be safe and everything would be ok in the end. She could apologize to Harry and explain everything.

While she seemed bolstered by the idea, there was a part of her that doubted Harry would be very understanding. She couldn't say for sure, but she had this strange feeling that he would turn her away.

And then something else occurred to her, and she felt such shame as she didn't think she'd ever be able to look at herself in a mirror again. Her parents would be deeply disappointed in her. And Astoria…Gods, Astoria was likely to hex her into oblivion for giving up Harry. She was supposed to be better than this. But they didn't understand. She had to protect them. She was the only one who could do it. They didn't even realize how close their ultimate doom was. It was right outside their door, with only Daphne standing in its way.

She had to do this. She had to protect them, and she could make them understand after it was all done.

She checked her watch, and with a quick wipe of a napkin to her mouth, Daphne steeled herself and rose to met fate.

Harry was waiting expectantly with a bright smile, which faded a bit when he saw her face. Daphne winced inwardly, he already knew something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Did… did something else…"

No, I'm fine." Daphne lied, kissing him as sweetly as she could. "I'm just a bit under the weather."

"We could skip this." Harry suggested, and Daphne felt like she might burst into tears. She gave his hand a squeeze and shook her head.

"I'll be fine, I swear." She said, trying to bolster her own confidence while simultaneously trying to ease his mind. "I've been looking forward to visiting the village with my boyfriend." he said with a weak smile.

"Are you sure." He asked, looking at her critically. "You really look pale. Maybe it would be better…"

"Harry." She said sternly. "I promise that I'm fine. Now take me to Hogsmeade, so I can drag you shopping."

Harry's smile returned and he kissed her sweetly, making her feel like crying again. She managed to get herself under control before he pulled away and they got into a carriage. She sat close to him, clutching his hand in hers and the panic gripped her heart. She desperately wanted to tell him. To warn him. But she kept imagining her parents dead bodies. Her grandmother's broken body. Her home burning and Astoria's screams as they did unspeakable things to her. She needed to be strong now.

They spent the morning visiting shops, with Daphne acting as if she didn't have a care in the world, but she would occasionally catch Harry looking at her with questioning eyes. She wasn't so foolish as to believe that he was buying her act. She wasn't that good an actress. She simply kept up the story that she wasn't feeling all that well. However, anytime he suggested they head back to the castle, she adamantly refused. She was not going to back out now. Her family was depending on her, even if they didn't know it.

"Can we get away from all these people?" Daphne asked as they walked through the crowds.

"Do you have someplace in mind?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I just want to get away from everyone. I feel like they're staring, you know?" Daphne said, avoiding his eyes. "Why don't we just go that way for a while."

Harry nodded and offered his arm. Daphne took it, feeling bile in her throat as she began leading him to his fate. They walked silently for a while, but it got to be too much for Harry and he had to speak up.

"You've been a bit off today." He said without preamble. "And I know you said you weren't feeling great, but there's more to it, isn't there?"

"Why do you say that?" Daphne asked.

"Well for one, you've barely looked at me all day." Harry pointed out. Daphne turned to look him in the eyes, and he frowned.

"Secondly, you've been kind of distant, like your mind is somewhere else. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Daphne didn't know how to respond to this. As she stared into his eyes, she wanted to scream about everything, and make him run back to the safety of the castle. But she heard her mother's cries in her head, and her throat tightened.

"I just…" She started and had to fight from crying as her eyes stung. She blinked and rubbed her eyes furiously. "Draco said some really mean things this morning, and I guess I let it affect me. I know he's a giant arse, but sometimes…"

"He's a git, and you shouldn't take anything he says to heart. He's just jealous and angry." Harry sighed, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly. Daphne sighed, and bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Can we keep walking?" She asked. "I like it up here. It's really peaceful, you know?"

Harry took her hand again and they continued walking. This time Daphne began asking Harry all sorts of questions, just to keep him from thinking about what might be wrong with her.

They were just reaching the foothills of the mountains when there was a very loud explosion. They both turned to se smoke rising from one of the buildings in the village.

"What the hell?" Harry asked, looking down on the burning building. They could see people running, and soft screams reached their ears. Harry pulled his wand from his wrist holster.

"We've got to get down there." Harry said, but Daphne held him firm.

"No." She said. He turned to look at her, and he saw it. The same looked he'd been catching glimpses of all morning. It was terrible to behold. Such a deep sorrow filled her eyes, and she was beginning to cry. Tears falling from those soulful blue eyes that had once been so hollow and cold.

"Daphne?" HArry started to ask when he felt his wand being torn from his hand. He turned and immediately placed himself between Daphne and the black robed figures.

"Ah, how sweet, he thinks he can protect her from us." A horse gravelly voice said from behind them. Harry turned and saw three more figured emerging from nothingness. Death Eaters disillusioning themselves and approaching with wands raised.

"So brave." The gravelly voiced one said again. "So stupid."

"You're a bigger fool than the Dark Lord believes you are, Potter." Another voice said.

"Leave her alone." Harry said threateningly.

"Of course we will." The Gravelly voiced one said. "She's to be rewarded after all."

W-what?" Harry asked with confusion.

"She brought you to us, Potter." The gravelly voiced one said with a laugh. The others began to laugh as well, and Harry turned to stare at Daphne with utter bewilderment. Daphne couldn't look at him as the tears continued to fall.

"Daphne?" He tried to say.

She recoiled as if she'd been hit when he looked at her. It was like nothing he'd ever felt in his life. Even his years suffering at the hands of people who were supposed to be his family couldn't prepare him for the gut wrenching heart break he was suffering at that moment as he stared into her perfect blue eyes, so full of pain. She'd led him to them. She'd lied to him, and made him trust her, and she had betrayed him.

"Why?" He choked out.

"I didn't...I couldn't..." Daphne stammered and the Death Eaters began to laugh all the harder.

It was like a knife to his chest. Harry felt like his lungs had collapsed. He looked at the laughing Death eaters and back to Daphne who was crying hard now. His mind felt fuzzy and Harry just couldn't understand what was happening. He looked at Daphne again, pleading with his eyes to help him to comprehend just what was happening. He tried to ask, but his throat closed up so tightly, that he was sure he would be unable to breathe. Daphne was reaching for him and he took a step back, shaking his head.

And then everything went black.

Daphne screamed as Harry was stunned. She leapt forward, grabbing Harry as he slumped down, begging for them to leave him alone. She shrieked and flailed when the biggest Death Eater grabbed her and flung her back as he bent to retreive HArry's prone form, ignoring Daphne when she got to her fet and started smacking him, completely forgetting she was a witch.

"Grab the bitch, and let's get out of here." The gravelly voice man said.

Daphne suddenly found herself being dragged away with her arms twisted up behind her back.

"You were supposed to let me go!" She shouted.

"What, so you could go running to Dumbledore?" The gravelly voiced one asked with mirth. "I don't think so, love. The Dark Lord wants us to bring you as well."

Daphne turned herself as best as she could to watch as Harry was lifted by the biggest of the robed men and was taken away with a crack of apparition. Daphne shrieked with rage as she was lifted off the ground and she felt the discomfort of apparition.

She only caught a glimpse of their destination before she herself was stunned, and unconsciousness took her into it's cold embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but there is a lot of action and I wanted to do it justice. Hope I did. Merry...uh...Happy...uh... Have a nice day.**

* * *

Harry's knees slammed into hard stone and then he was suddenly pulled to his feet by his collar. It took a moment for his brain to reengage, but as soon as he took in his surroundings, he knew exactly where he was.

The Ministry of Magic.

Harry quickly looked around, taking in everything. The Atrium was deserted, with not a soul in sight. Harry thought it was strange that there should be no one there at all. Harry knew that he needed to find a way out of here, or at least someway to call for help. There were twelve Death eaters and, to Harry's immense surprise, Daphne.

She was looking at him with concern and Harry felt a burst of emotion at seeing her alive and safe, but it all turned sour after he realized she was safe. She had led him to the Death Eaters. She had handed him over. That was why she had been so weird that day. She was working with the Death Eaters, and he'd been a huge idiot in trusting her.

Daphne was very happy to see that Harry actually looked alright. She was sure that he'd be very bloody and tired looking.. Daphne thought that Harry would have been tortured throughout all their captivity, but he looked as if he'd been taken care of, much like she had. Somehow, Daphne felt that seemed a bit strange.

"Let's move." The Death Eater holding Harry said, shoving him forward.

"Bella, do be a dear and take care of the Order member standing guard."

Harry recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father was standing right next to him, and Harry glared at the man. Lucius looked back at Harry and smirked behind his mask.

"Once the way is clear, we will proceed." Lucius told the rest of the group.

The Death Eater Lucius had called Bella headed towards the lifts, skipping merrily. Harry was shoved forward roughly again as the group followed. Daphne found herself walking next to Harry who was being led by a tall bulky looking figure. Daphne looked at Harry trying to talk to him with her eyes, but he was refusing to look at her. Daphne's heart sank a bit, but she had expected this. And now was not the time to explain things. She needed to get them out, then she could try and make him understand.

First thing was first, though. Daphne really needed a wand.

The group waited at the lifts for several minutes, with the Death Eaters surrounding the two teens. Daphne kept trying to catch Harry's eye, but he stubbornly refused to look at her. Daphne could feel his anger radiating off of him and it made her feel all of her self loathing return. She just kept reminding herself that she could explain it all later, and he would understand. He had to understand.

She decided it was probably better to figure out a way to get hold of a wand. The man who was her "personal guard" was rather slim, and she thought he might be rather fragile. Daphne knew she couldn't count on that however, but she knew exactly how to hit him. She just had to be patient.

Bella returned after several minutes, humming maniacally a s she opened the lifts, allowing the rest of the group to clamber in before going down.

"Any trouble?" Lucius asked and Bella cackled.

"Those idiots didn't even bother to move their watchdog to another position." She cried gleefully.

The lift opened into a long dark corridor which Harry recognized from his trial. Daphne and Harry were shoved forward as the group marched forward. Harry saw a body lying on the ground, half covered in an invisibility cloak. He silently prayed it wasn't Mister Weasley or someone else he knew. Bella giggled like a first year as she shot a hard kick to the man's ribcage.

The group entered a large circular room with about twenty identical black doors. Bella was the last one in, and she shut the door behind her, still humming to herself. She kept looking at Harry, and he could see her eyes through her mask and couldn't stop himself from shivering whenever he caught her eyes. She was staring at him like a starving person. Once the door shut, there was a rumbling, and the room began to spin. Harry tried to watch, but soon found that he was becoming very dizzy.

Daphne lowered her eyes to prevent getting nauseous. She shoved her hands into her pockets, making sure for the fiftieth time that the fake galleon was still there. She gripped it tightly in her hands, and looked up again when the rumbling stopped.

"Hall Of Prophecies." Lucius called out, and a door to the left opened. Daphne's eyes grew wide as she looked into the doorway. It was very dark, but it looked like a clear night skies with millions of dazzling blue lights. One by one the Death Eaters entered the door, shoving Harry and Daphne along with them.

Harry and Daphne were led down a long aisle in the Hall of Prophecies . Deeper and deeper they went, all the while, Daphne kept her eyes open for escape routes. Her escape plan was very tentative at the moment. Get a wand, tap the galleon, run with Harry! That was all she had, but it was good enough. Get a wand, tap the galleon, run with Harry.

"Ah, here we are. Now Potter, if you would be so kind." Lucius said, pointing to a shelf. Harry looked up at the shelf than back at Lucius. "Please remove that prophecy, and place it in my hand. No tricks, no funny business. Slow and simple.

"Get it yourself." Harry said very slowly and coldly. Lucius had to smile at the boys bravado.

"I'm afraid that I can not. Only those whom the Prophecy refers to can retrieve it." Lucius explained. "Now take it, and hand it to me."

Harry stared back defiantly and shook his head.

"IMPERIO!" The woman shouted. "Take the Prophecy Potter."

"Go fuck yourself." Harry snapped back, staggering a bit and shaking his head as he fought off the imperius curse. Daphne felt very proud of her boyfriend, and could not help but smile.

"Very well." Lucius said exasperatedly. He gave a nod, and Daphne gasped as the large Death Eater who'd been shoving Harry along grabbed her by her throat and shoved her against the closest shelf and jamming his wand into her cheek. Daphne squirmed as the masked man leaned into her. She could hear him sniffing behind his mask, and Daphne gagged.

"Take the Prophecy and hand it to me, or watch as your girlfriend is skinned alive." Lucius said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Harry said flatly. "I don't know who the hell she is."

Daphne squeaked as the Death Eater dug his wand a little deeper into her cheek, turning to stare at Harry aghast at his words. Harry looked at her and she stared back, begging him to do something, anything to help her.

"Harry, please." She stammered. Harry simply stared blankly for a moment. "I had no choice."

"Get the Prophecy, and she will be allowed to return to Hogwarts. Perhaps she'll even get help for you." Lucius smirked behind his mask. The woman cackled madly and a few others began to chuckle.

Harry looked back to Daphne, who looked so frightened, and despite the anger he felt, he still cared about her, which angered him even more. She had given him to the Death Eaters. She had betrayed him. The fact that she had done it truly disturbed him. Daphne had once been cold and aloof, But underneath it, he had discovered a warm, intelligent, inspiring young woman. He had believed her to be deeply loyal to those she cared for, and he had believed that she had cared about him. So why had she handed him over? Had he really been that gullible, or was it something else?

"What happens when I give it to you?" Harry asked. "We go back to your master and he kills me? Not a lot of motivation really." Harry glared.

"If you don't take it now, We kill her, you take the prophecy and you die by the Dark Lord's hand. Do you really want you last act to be condemning your girlfriend?" Lucius asked. "You aren't that cold, Potter. You want to save her, I can see it in your eyes. Take the prophecy and you have my word that she will go free, unharmed."

The man holding Daphne looked up and Harry knew the man was either not told about this, or that it was a new development, which told Harry that he was being lied to. But maybe if he took the prophecy, he might be able to do something that could get Daphne out of here for real. Harry knew his fate was sealed. He had no wand, and Voldemort was hell bent on killing him. If he ran, Daphne would be killed. As much as Harry hated to admit it, he couldn't live with himself if she was killed when he could have done something, not matter how little time he had left. It just wasn't in him to be that selfish, that cold. He was not her.

And maybe she would tell Dumbledore or anyone else that the Death Eaters had taken the Prophecy. Harry was sure he'd die as soon as they returned to Voldemort. So, at least this was a chance for the Order to fight Voldemort.

With a heavy sigh, Harry scrunched his face in a look of purest loathing as he stepped forward. He looked up at the immense shelf, and then looked up and down the row. This room was immense, and the shelves reached to infinity it seemed. He glanced back at Daphne, who was still watching him, tears in her eyes. Harry shook his head, and slowly reached for the glowing blue ball that he'd been pointed to.

He wasn't sure what to expect, but the glass ball felt cool, and light in his hand. The light was actually a strange blue mist, not dissimilar from the ghosts at the castle. As he held it in his hand, he thought he felt it vibrate a bit. He held it delicately as he turned towards Lucius. Malfoy was holding out his hand to accept the prophecy when there came a howl of pain.

Daphne knew this was her time. She realized without a doubt that the time was now. So as Harry grasped the Prophecy, she made herself ready, placing one foot in ready, and with every once of strength she possessed rammed her knee right in between the legs of the man who'd been holding her against the shelves.

The Death Eaters all turned when this monumental specimen of a man howled like a wounded dog. The man was falling to his knees and Daphne saw the look of purest hatred in the witch's eyes. She grasped the man's wand and a fistful of robes, hauling him upward to shield her from the spell she knew was coming.

"Avada Kedavra!" She cried.

"NO!" Lucius shouted.

The poison green spell impacted right in the spine of the Death Eater, dropping him like a sack of rocks. Daphne was already on the move as Lucius shoved the witch, Bella, preventing her from killing either teen. "The Dark Lord said they are to be kept alive!"

Harry grasped the prophecy and dug his elbow hard into the gut of the nearest Death Eater and followed it up with a second elbow to the throat.

"RUN!" Daphne shrieked, grabbing the wand from the man Harry had just downed who was clutching his throat, and led Harry deeper into the Hall of Prophecies. Daphne looked over her shoulder and saw that the Death Eaters were rounding the corner in pursuit shouting warnings at them, while Lucius kept reminding them to stun only.

"Reducto!" Daphne gasped, aiming behind her, hoping that she hit something. There was an explosion and a shout, but when Daphne looked again, all the living Death Eaters were still chasing them.

"There!" Harry shouted, and Daphne took the hard left. The teens ran down the aisle, took two more lefts and then a right, losing their pursuers for a moment. Daphne grabbed Harry's arm as she knelt down to catch her breath. She handed him the second wand she had grabbed and then reached in her pocket for the fake galleon. She closed her eyes tightly, concentrating on the message and then tapped the edge of the coin with her confiscated wand, smiling softly when she saw the results.

"Hopefully someone will go to Dumbledore, so we just had to stay alive for a bit." She said as she looked up at Harry, who was clutching his side and glaring at her. Daphne felt her throat tighten and her heart sank.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Harry shook his head and turned away from her. Daphne cursed inwardly. She didn't have time to further pursue her apology as two of the Death Eaters had found them. A brilliant orange curse sailed over Harry's head, just missing him and smashing into several of the spun glass spheres, shattering them.

"Bombarda!" Daphne shouted, flicking her wrist. Her spell impacted on a bright blue shield from one of the Death Eaters. Harry had begun throwing curses as well, and the two teens had little choice but to begin backing away.

"Why did you do it?" Harry shouted between hexes.

Daphne's eyes widened and she spared a glance at him, nearly getting hit by a spell. Harry conjured a spell to protect her and then fired of three stunners.

"Do you really think this is the time?" She asked, sounding very freaked out.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Another Death Eater shouted from behind them. Daphne spun and cast four reductors smashing into the shelves and obliterating dozens of glass orbs in the process. Harry was fending off the first two that had found them.

"We really need to get out of here." Harry stated. Daphne began sprinting towards the single Death Eater with Harry close on her heels, still trading spells with their pursuers.

Daphne took full advantage of the third Death Eater's confusion from all the exploding prophecies and hit him square in the chest with a powerful Diffindo. The man screamed in agony as Daphne leapt over him.

There's a door." Daphne said over her shoulder. Harry grabbed her arm and began running even faster, now leading her to potential salvation. They were getting ever closer when four Death Eaters stepped in front of them. Both Daphne and Harry skidded to a halt, nearly falling on their faces.

"The fun is over, Potter." The witch Bella shrieked maniacally.

"Hand over the prophecy, Potter." Lucius Malfoy said sourly, stepping forward. "Hand it over now, and no harm will come to the girl. You have my word."

"Your word doesn't equal shit, Malfoy." Daphne shouted. Harry shoved her behind him as he reached into his pocket.

"Why is this so important?" Harry asked, trying to buy time.

"Does it matter?" Lucius asked. "You can't defeat us, and there is no hope of escape. Be a man and face your doom standing tall, not running like a coward."

Bella laughed and Harry bristled. Lucius gave a quick, meaningful glance to the woman before focusing on Harry again.

"Don't give it to them." Daphne panted in his ear.

"You have any other ideas?" Harry asked quietly not seeing any way out.

"Destroy it." She said simply. "Smash it on the ground."

"Then we have nothing to bargain with." Harry replied.

"They're going to kill us either way, Harry." Daphne pointed out. Harry grimaced realizing she was right. He heaved a sigh as he looked at Lucius eyes. Malfoy began to smirk, his hand reaching forward.

"Just hand it over." He smiled.

"Throw it, Harry. Throw it as hard as you can." Daphne said as the idea occurred to her. She glanced behind her as the two Death Eaters who had originally found them came jogging up.

Harry grimaced harder and then spun and threw the prophecy as hard as he could.

"You want it? Go fetch it!" Harry shouted as he heaved the small glass orb.

Lucius Malfoy groaned as he raised his wand. "ACCIO!"

The prophecy that Harry had thrown stopped on its downward arc and shot back towards Harry and the Death Eaters. Harry watched in horror as the ball came speeding back when it suddenly explode ding into dust. No one had even heard Daphne cast the spell.

Lucius' smug smile faded and Bella shrieked with rage. More of the Death eaters came running and Daphne, who still had her wand raised lowered it slightly and sent as many blasting hexes as she could at the shelves holding Prophecies.

Harry was also casting blasting hexes, but these were aimed at Lucius and his cohorts, clearing the way for he and Daphne to escape into the door they had seen before.

The sound of crashing shelves and thousands upon thousands of prophecies smashing to bits was near deafening, but the noise was shut out as soon as Harry shut the door behind them, locking it with his stolen wand. Daphne levitated a large bookshelf in front of the door.

"We need to get to the atrium." Daphne heaved as she leaned against the bookshelf and looking about the room. It was a rather long room with a large aquarium set in the center, filled to near overflowing with murky green water. There were long blackboards along either side of the room covered in equations and runes.

"We should keep moving. There's got to be another door." Harry said, beginning to move already in search of a way out.

"Harry." Daphne said, stopping him. "I don't know what you must think of me, but I'm sure it isn't good. I just want you to know that…"

There was a crash behind them and both looked to the barricaded door. The Death Eaters were trying to break through.

"Didn't you say this isn't the time?" Harry asked. Daphne looked hurt by the tone of his voice but nodded. They rushed to the other end of the room where they thankfully found another door. Harry opened it and peeked into the room finding it empty of people.

"I think it's ok. Let's go." He said. The teens shut the door behind them and began looking all around them. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Oh sure, I come to the Department of Mysteries all the time." Daphne scowled.

"The Department of Mysteries?" Harry turned to look at her. Daphne winced at his cold eyes again. She really hated the way he looked at her now, and knew she would do anything for his eyes to be the same bright passionate eyes she'd stared into when they'd kissed such a short time ago.

"It's a place inside the Ministry where they research the most powerful magics." Daphne explained. "But it doesn't matter. We have to get out of here. I called for help, but I can't be sure that someone will understand it."

"When did you call for help?" Harry turned, looking skeptically. Daphne gave a soft smile and retrieved the fake Galleon that Hermione had handed out in their second Defense club meeting. She tossed it to Harry who read the message on the side and actually smiled and Daphne felt a wash of relief.

_D+H Ministry Help_

"Ron, Hermione and Neville will get it. They'll go to Dumbledore." Harry said, tossing the Galleon back to Daphne. "But we shouldn't wait around for them."

"I'm not arguing." Daphne nodded. They began looking around the darkened room, looking for another door.

"Over here." Harry said, twisting the knob on a door he'd found. Daphne joined him, and Harry opened the door slowly.

"POTTER!"

"Should have chosen door number two." Harry stammered, slamming the door shut.

"They aren't numbered." Daphne replied, looking confused.

"Just run through there." Harry said, pointing to the door they'd first come through as he locked the current door.

Daphne opened the door and waited for Harry to join her. The two slipped through the door and sealed it, finding themselves back into the room with the aquarium. Daphne lit the tip of her wand and began searching for another way out.

"Should we go back to the Hall of Prophecies?" Daphne asked.

"No. There's a door there, between those blackboards." Harry said, rushing towards the new door. "We should avoid going back…"

There was an explosion behind them, and the door they'd just come through erupted into splinters. Both Daphne and Harry were thrown to the floor by the force of the explosion, but quickly got to their feet.

"Stupefy!" The first Death Eater shouted. His spell exploded on the blackboard just above Daphne, who screamed in terror. Harry shoved her onto her rear, where she rolled closer to the aquarium for cover, as Harry fired spell after spell towards the Death Eaters, who conjured shields. Daphne crawled around the aquarium and fired three blasting hexes at the doorway causing it to explode, showering their foes with rubble. One of the three Death Eaters who'd found them screamed as rock and wood pierced his flesh.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, conjuring a shield to protect Daphne as three spells headed towards her.

"Get the others!" The lead Death Eater shouted. The wounded man began crawling away, evening the numbers.

Daphne fired several more hexes while Harry protected her, and dodged any spells fired in his direction. Realizing they were pinned down, Daphne decided that throwing spells that the Death Eaters could dodge simply wasn't enough.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Daphne said, giving the ol' swish and flick.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked, conjuring another shield.

"Improvising?" Daphne said, looking severely worried. With another flick of her wrist, she banished the immense aquarium at the Death Eaters. The shouted in surprise as it barreled towards them, smashing on the wall covering them in thick greenish ooze. Harry and Daphne gaped as they noticed dozens of strange grayish rounded objects, which began to levitate, while strange almost ethereal tendrils began descending from their undersides, wrapping around the Death Eaters like octopus tentacles.

"Get it off!"

"No, No, it's to much."

"It's in my head. It's… it's in my gods damned head."

"Kill it! KILL IT!"

"What the bloody hell?" Harry asked, taking a step towards the screaming Death Eaters. Daphne reached out an arm and stopped him shaking her head as tears made paths on her dirty face.

"I really don't think we want to know. Let's just get out of here." Daphne pleaded.

Harry looked into Daphne's terrified eyes and nodded. They slipped through the closest door and locked it behind them.

"Those are time turners." Harry said, inspecting the long shelves of golden hourglasses in varying sizes.

"Ok, so we're in the Department of Time?" Daphne asked, catching sight of a large bell jar where a small humming bird was fluttering about before it began to sink, grow smaller and encase itself in an egg before hatching itself and flying to the top again.

"Come on Harry we can get a tour later. We need to get out of here, or they're going to kill us." Daphne pointed out. Harry turned to her, his eyes narrowed and cold.

"And who do we have to blame for that?" Harry asked icily. Daphne flinched and Harry turned around again.

"I did it to protect my family." She muttered. Harry spun and cocked his head to the side, unsure if he had heard her right.

"What?" He asked.

"Look. I promise that when we get out of here I'll tell you everything. But know that I didn't have a choice." She said.

"You always have a choice." Harry replied. Daphne scowled at him.

"You know what Potter, until you know the facts, maybe you shouldn't be judging anyone. It's not like you're so gods damned perfect. Like you've never made a mistake." Daphne snapped.

"I would have died before I betrayed someone I cared about." Harry replied.

"And what if that wasn't a choice?" Daphne responded.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I told you I would explain everything." Daphne said again. "Get us out of here and then you'll know what happened and why I did what I did. And then if it fucking pleases you, you can pass your holy judgment."

"Fine." Harry scowled and started looking for a way out.

They found another door and went through into a room that looked like a sort of arena with a large round dais in the center with a strange stone archway. There was a ratty looking curtain hanging off the Arch, and Harry could swear he heard whispers coming from it.

"Oh my god… the Death chamber." Daphne whispered.

"What?" Harry said, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

"The Death Chamber. Years ago, before they started using the Dementor's kiss, the Ministry would send the worst prisoners through that archway to die." Daphne explained. "I heard my grandfather talk about it when I was little."

"Ok, I'm a little freaked out." Harry said as he began looking for another way out.

"As you should be."

Harry and Daphne turned to see the witch Bella emerge from a nearby doorway, followed by two Death Eaters, one of which looked to be the one who'd been hurt when Daphne blew up the doorway. He was bleeding from several rather bad cuts, and he was gasping for breath. And if Harry was reading his body language right, he was more than a little miffed.

"It's time to stop playing." Lucius Malfoy said. Harry spun and found more Death Eaters emerging from a few different door ways.

"The Dark Lord is going to be most displeased with you." Lucius said, pointing his wand at Harry. "Stupefy."

Daphne shoved Harry and he fell over a bench and tumbled hard down onto a second bench. Daphne took the stunning spell and collapsed in a heap. Lucius smirked as he turned to Harry.

"One down." He chuckled.

"NO!" Bella shrieked. Everyone turned as members of the Order of the Phoenix burst into the Death Chamber, spells flying from every wand. Harry scrambled back towards Daphne to protect her. He wasn't sure if it was because he still cared for her, or he just really wanted answers from her that made him feel the need to look over her.

"Renervate." He said, tapping her chest with his wand. She gasped and tried to sit up, but Harry kept her down.

"Stay down. Help just arrived." Harry said.

"W-wand." Daphne said, and Harry handed her the wand she'd been using. "Who came?" Daphne gasped.

"Friends." Harry smiled.

A spell slammed into the wall above their heads, showering them with dust and broken marble shards. Harry covered her with his body, and Daphne, despite everything, could not help but think how nice it was to feel him above her like this. As the dust settled and she got a good look in his eyes, she remembered what it felt like the last time they had kissed. The warmth she had felt coursing through her when his lips were pressed to hers. Or even the way he looked at her just before he would lean in and take her lips with his.

Daphne needed him. She needed him to forgive her, and she needed him to love her. She knew as he began to pull away from her then that she would never be able to truly live without him loving her. Daphne knew as he offered her his hand that she would die for him. She would die for Harry because she loved him, and she would spend the rest of her life making up for her horrible mistake.

"Can you walk?" Harry asked.

"I think so." Daphne said. Harry slipped his arm around her waist and quickly helped her to her feet. Keeping his wand leveled, Harry took a quick look around to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

"Harry, look out!" Daphne said, clutching his shoulder as Bella stood in front of them, aiming her wand.

"The Dark Lord will reward me for ending your life, Potter!" She laughed. "Say hello to mummy and daddy. Avada…"

"Ruber Adaestuare Cognomon" Daphne shouted.

The spell was unlike any other Harry had ever born witness to. It wasn't light, but more like the blackest smoke. It slammed into Bella and then enveloped her like a strange cocoon. Bella shrieked and flailed as the spell began to take effect. It was truly horrifying to watch. Harry felt like he was going to throw up as Bella tore off her mask and he saw that large chunks of her skin fell away. But instead of blood pouring out of her open wounds, it seemed to evaporate. Bella's face sank and her eyes bulged and then dried up before pouring out of their sockets like sand from an hourglass.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, barely able to speak the words.

Daphne couldn't respond at all. She couldn't even think of why she had thought of that particular spell. She remembered reading about it while she was trying to find very painful curses in which to make those who'd hurt her sister. The blood boiling curse had seemed quite interesting when she read about it, but now, after witnessing first hand just how awful it was, Daphne bent over and threw up all over the floor.

Bella's shrieks ended and her husk crumpled to the ground.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up and with great relief saw his godfather beckoning to him. "Come on, this way!"

Harry helped Daphne, who was still heaving, towards his godfather. Daphne's legs felt much weaker as she passed by the remains of Bella.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked as Harry drew nearer.

"Well enough." Harry said.

"you're Sirius Black." Daphne stated, looking as if she wanted to run, but Harry's arm around her waist tightened a bit.

"And I'm here to help you. We're going to get you out of here. You family's really worried about you miss." Sirius said, helping Daphne along with Harry.

"They're alright?" Daphne looked hopeful.

"They've been staying at headquarters while we've been looking for you." Sirius said. "Let's get you out of here." Sirius said, leading them through a door and into the first round room they had first entered with the Death Eaters. Harry felt relief wash over him as Sirius guided them towards the lifts.

"How did you find us?" Harry asked.

"Tonks was here on guard duty. After what happened to Arthur back in December, Dumbledore decided it would be best to have two or three people guarding the Hall of Prophecies. She saw Bellatrix LeStrange take out Dedalus Diggle, and then she saw the rest of them bringing you lot down. She then got to a floo, and went for help. Right around the same time, Hermione, Ron, Neville and a mess of others went to teachers claiming they knew where you two were." Sirius explained.

"I knew they'd get help." Daphne smiled weakly.

"We'll let the others mop up, but I'm going to get you two out of here." Sirius said as he closed the lift doors. "Remus and Bill should be waiting for us in the Atrium, and Dumbledore's supposed to be on his way."

"Who's all here?" Harry asked as Daphne laid her head on his shoulder, panting wearily.

"Most everyone who was at headquarters, Shacklebolt, Remus, Bill, Arthur, and a handful of others. We sent word for Amelia Bones as well. Hopefully she's sending Aurors."

"Are you out of your mind?" Harry asked. "They'll arrest you."

"Likely they will, but we have a contingency plan we've been working on. If they take me, it won't be for very long." Sirius winked. "I'll explain later."

The lift clambered to a halt and with a low tone of the bell, the doors opened. Harry couldn't help but smile as Remus and Bill Weasley turned and reached for the two tired teens, While Daphne, still reeling over the revelation of Sirius Black as an ally, was surprised to se her former Defense teacher awaiting them.

Remus led the way with Bill following and Harry, Daphne and Sirius in the rear. They moved swiftly towards the floos when one of them came to life and someone emerged that made all five of them skid to a halt.

His black robes flowed around him like liquid night, and his arms were held out like he was some sort of nightmarish angel. His alabaster skin shone in the candlelight of the many torches. His smooth reptilian face was expressionless, though his cold red eyes were narrowed with hate.

"You didn't really think I was going to allow you to slip through my grasp, did you Harry Potter?" Lord Voldemort asked malevolently. He actually smiled as Bill, Remus and Sirius stepped forward to protect Harry and Daphne. He laughed a soft low laugh that chilled Daphne to the bones.

"You have been most fortunate to escape your fate in the past, but that ends tonight. I will kill you." Voldemort claimed.

"You can try." Sirius said boldly, positioning himself between Harry and the Dark Lord.

"Bold words." Voldemort smiled. "Your best friend died on his knees before me, Black. How do you think you'll fare any better?"

"It is not young Sirius you will be facing this night Tom."

It was Voldemort's turn to look shocked as he spun to face Albus Dumbledore, who looked almost as if he were greeting an old friend.

"Ah, Albus, so good of you to join us. Tonight will surely be my crowning triumph. First the Leader of the Light, the so-called greatest wizard since Merlin himself, and then…" Voldemort turned his cold red eyes on Harry who was grasping at his scar and hissing in agony. "The Boy-Who-Lived."

"I do not think things will be going as well as you hope, Tom." Dumbledore said evenly. "The Aurors have been alerted. They will be here in mere moments."

"By which time I will have ended both of your lives." Voldemort snarled.

"We shall see." Dumbledore gave a soft bow.

Voldemort spun and fired the killing curse at Sirius, who was directly in front of Harry, but Dumbledore banished the group to the left, and the curse smashed into the magical fountain, cutting the statue of the wizard in half.

Voldemort then tried to take advantage of Dumbledore's distraction and they began to duel in earnest. If Harry hadn't witnessed it first hand, he never would have believed the tale. He'd heard the stories of the power that both wizards held, but it was the skill which they wielded that power. It was like a gladiatorial dance.

Whatever Voldemort threw at Dumbledore, the old wizard managed to counter and vice versa. They moved so fast that it was a blur. Several times Voldemort tried to end Harry's life, but Bill, Remus and Sirius were always on guard to conjure protection or use rubble to shield Harry from the Killing Curse.

At first it looked as if Voldemort's desire to end Harry would be his Achilles Heal. He was to distracted by Harry's presence and it looked as if Dumbledore was gaining the upper hand. And then, after Dumbledore tried to encase Voldemort in a cocoon of water, possibly trying to drown the evil wizard, Voldemort appeared to have disappeared.

Silence fell within the atrium, and Sirius, Remus and Bill began rising from their positions, seeking for signs of the dark wizard. Dumbledore also looked curious as to where his adversary went.

The question was answered by Harry who suddenly screamed out, clutching his scar.

"Help him!" Daphne shouted, grabbing Harry who'd fallen on his back, and looked to be suffering a seizure. His eyes were rolled up into the back of his head and every single muscle was locked up. His face was beginning to turn a bit blue, and Daphne shouted that Harry wasn't breathing.

Dumbledore rushed over, and told everyone to get back. He went to place his hand on Harry's chest when the boy's hand shot up and clutched his wrist with a strength that the old headmaster could barely fathom.

"He's being possessed, and he's fighting back." Dumbledore explained to the others. Daphne shouted at him to do something to help the boy she loved. Harry released Dumbledore's hand and rose up as if he were lying on an invisible board. He then turned to look at them and with a voice that was not his own shouted at them.

"Now watch as your so called savior dies."

"Release him Tom." Dumbledore shouted authoritatively.

"You claim that there are worse things than death, Dumbledore?" Harry said in that cold ethereal voice. "Prove it. Kill the boy. Spare him the pain he suffers, and kill him."

"Albus!" Sirius said, his eyes wide with helplessness.

Harry began walking away again, each step looked as if he were pushing against some unknown force or as if somewhere deep in his mind, Harry was fighting for control of his own body.

"Harry!" Daphne shouted, rising to chase him down, but Dumbledore held her back. She fought against him, trying to reach the boy she'd betrayed, the young man that her heart belonged to. Harry kept moving away, struggling with each step.

"Harry, fight it." Sirius said, rushing to his godson. Harry spun and banish his godfather with a flick of his wand. Laughter echoed through the Atrium as Harry turned around and continued his torturous escape. Remus ran towards Harry and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around so he could look in the boys eyes. They were still rolled up in his head and his teeth were clenched so tightly, Remus swore he heard them cracking.

Harry's arm flashed and hit Remus right in the throat, making the man stagger backward, clutching his neck and gagging for air. Bill attempted to subdue Harry as well, running up to grab Harry and was rewarded with a kick to the groin.

Daphne broke free of the Headmaster's grip and planted herself in front of Harry.

"Harry, you have to fight him." Daphne pleaded. Harry struck her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Why would he save you, girl." Harry's mouth moved, but it wasn't his voice. "You betrayed him. Led him to his death. You played with his heart and served him to his enemy."

"Harry, Please fight him." Daphne pleaded, getting to her knees.

"You're all so weak. To scared to do what must be done to save the boy. Now you will suffer at his hands. Cruci…NO!"

Harry had shouted the last. His body spasmed and he shouted out again, his screams so loud, so heart wrenching that Daphne had to cover her ears as tears spilled from her eyes. And then as Harry continued to shout black smoke shot from his open mouth. Sirius was on his feet again, standing paralyzed as he witnessed Harry expelling this foulness which began to take form.

In the blink of an eye, a furious Lord Voldemort stood before them once again, and with no one between himself and Harry, his wand flashed out and the death curse struck Harry in the head.

There was a brilliant flash of gold and Harry's body was flung violently across the Atrium, while Voldemort's body was expelled in the opposite direction. Sirius and Daphne were on their feet and racing towards Harry's body, each shouting their denial at what they had witnessed.

The floos began flaring up and aurors began to appear in the atrium. Dumbledore shouted for them to apprehend the Dark Lord, but before anyone could do more than turn, Lord Voldemort rose, and caused nearly everyone to stop cold.

He was smoldering, and his alabaster flesh was red and blistered. The Dark Lord swore and with a wave of his wand, vanished.

Daphne reached Harry first, sliding to her knees and reaching to touch his cheek tenderly.

"No, not Harry too." Sirius shouted. "Not Harry too."

"Sirius, we have to go." Remus said, having joined them.

"No." Sirius shook his friend off. "My life is forfeit now."

"Harry." Daphne gasped as she bent down, and kissed him. "Harry I'm so sorry."

Then she heard a noise that made her heart leap into her throat. A soft, agonizing groan. She looked to Sirius with disbelieving eyes and her stared at her in return.

"Sirius, we have to go." Remus shouted, pulling his best friend away from his godson. Sirius was so shocked by what he'd just heard, that he couldn't fight, and a moment later, had been Apparated away.

"Professor!" Daphne shouted as she turned to look for Dumbledore, who was fending off Minister Fudge's questions. Dumbledore turned, his eyes deeply saddened and she waved him over.

"He needs help!" Daphne shouted and Dumbledore came running, a look of complete shock on his face as he approached.

"He's alive?" Dumbledore asked as he drew near. Daphne felt the same shock and relief that was evident on Dumbledore's face.

"He's breathing, and he moaned a moment ago." Daphne said, not believing her own words. "How is that possible?"

"Now isn't the time to hypothesize. Hold onto him." Dumbledore said as he picked up a piece of broken stone and tapped it with his wand before handing it to her. "Hold on very tightly. I shall see you in a moment."

As soon as she took the stone, she felt the familiar tug behind her navel as the portkey activated.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ok, so I could end this in one chapter, Or, I could continue, instead of writing a sequel. What do you think?

* * *

Madam Pomfrey had never felt so relieved and so worried for any patient she'd ever treated before in her life. She had known deep in her heart that Harry would be found, and that he would have likely suffered extensive torture, but with her ministrations, he would be right as rain. But she had never expected when he and the young Greengrass girl appeared in her infirmary to learn that the Boy-Who-Lived would have survived the Killing Curse for the second time in his life.

As it was, it took all of her strength to pry the girl off of Harry's body so she could examine him. Madam Pomfrey nearly fainted herself when she read her diagnostic spell work and saw traces of the Killing Curse. She gagged at the odor of the black fluid around the boy's freshly opened scar and fretted over his labored breathing.

At the same time, she was completely flummoxed by the fact that her diagnosis showed that Harry's magical core seemed to be stronger. In fact, it almost looked as if his core had doubled somehow.

"How is he?" Albus Dumbledore asked when he entered the hospital wing an hour later along with Remus Lupin.

"What the hell happened?" Pomfrey turned. "He was hit with the Killing curse, and he's still alive. Albus, How is that possible?"

"You of all people should know how unique and individual young Harry is. I fear though that his luck has run out, and he will have to rely on his skill. I do not believe he will survive a third attempt on his life. Where is Miss Greengrass?"" the Headmaster asked. Pomfrey nodded towards another bed.

"I had to stun her. She would not let go of the poor boy. She was quite distraught." Pomfrey explained. "Other than that, she seems fine. Needs food and rest, but mostly she's in good health. Potter on the other hand…"

"What else is there?" Remus asked worriedly.

"He suffered exposure to the Cruciatus but not as much as I expected, and it was several days ago. He's got two long slashes down his front, and he hasn't had proper food in nearly two weeks. I also think he might have been coming down with a cold." Pomfrey explained.

"So he is on the mend?" Albus asked and Pomfrey nodded.

"There is something else." Pomfrey said, her voice lowering to a whisper. "His core. It's stronger."

"Stronger?" Remus asked looking very puzzled. "How is that possible?"

"I would like to know as well." Pomfrey said looking to Dumbledore who stared at Harry's sleeping form.

"I can only guess, but I wish not to do so until I know more." Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "Until Harry wakes, and I can ask him about his time in captivity, I'm afraid that I have no answers."

"He'll sleep through the night, but I can not say definitively when he will wake. He's never been the easiest patient."

Both Dumbledore and Remus chuckled. The Headmaster excused himself, wishing to speak to Daphne. Remus joined him and took a seat as Dumbledore awoke Daphne, who sat bolt upright, staring around in confusion before trying to leave her bed in search of Harry. Dumbledore held her back with his words alone.

"Mister Potter is in good hands, and I have been told that he will make a full recovery." He said with a soft smile. "I'm afraid we have questions for you."

Daphne nodded, and began to cry as they stared at her.

"I'm so stupid." She wailed. "I just wanted to protect my family. He'd hurt Astoria and killed my grandfather…"

"Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, noting that Daphne didn't flinch when the taboo name was spoken.

"Draco Malfoy." Daphne replied. "He was working for Voldemort. I told you he was working for him, and you let him go."

"There was no proof of that, if you will recall." Dumbledore responded. Remus looked between the two curiously.

"He told me that if I told anyone my family would pay for it, and then my grandparents were attacked. He showed me pictures of my parents and sister at their vacation home. My father's an idiot for not using a Fidelius. They found my family and Draco showed me pictures to get me to take Harry to the edge of the village where they took us."

Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh as Daphne told of her time in captivity and how she had begun to plan for some kind of escape and how she had to keep changing her plans until she knew what Voldemort intended. Dumbledore assured Daphne that not only had Hermione Granger come to tell him about Harry and Daphne's predicament, but the entirety of the Defense club.

"He's never going to forgive me." Daphne said after they had finished. "I really screwed things up, and he's never going to forgive me."

"I won't pretend to know Harry's mind." Remus smiled softly. "But his heart is big, and I think he will forgive you in time."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I love him so much it hurts. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve his forgiveness." Daphne said putting her face in her hands as fresh tears began to fall.

"Rest now. Your mother and father have been informed of your return, and will wish to see you when they arrive. I also know you have more than a few friends wishing to greet you." Dumbledore said comfortingly. "As for things between you and Mister Potter, I believe that given time, you shall be able to work things out."

Dumbledore led Remus out of the hospital wing, where Daphne remained in her bed, staring at Harry's resting form.

Her parents arrived an hour later, and along with Astoria and her grandmother, who was fully recovered, sat together as Daphne confessed everything for a second time, leaving nothing out. When it was all finished Daphne was unsurprised by their reactions.

"I am truly proud of you." Her mother said as she hugged her again. "But I am also disappointed in you. I know that you were only trying your best to protect us, but you know that we can defend ourselves."

"They would have killed you." Daphne said aghast. "I couldn't let that happen."

"Daphne." Scarlet Greengrass said with a sad smile. "Death is a part of life. It doesn't matter how long we're here for, what matters is what we do with that time. You are a very capable witch, and as noble as your desire to protect us, you should know that giving in would not have protected us."

"May I have a few moments alone with Daphne?" Anton asked solemnly. The Greengrass woman turned to look at him with various expressions before they nodded as one and left father and daughter alone. Anton sat at his daughter's side and took her hand in his.

"I have always been very proud of you." Anton began, looking at their hands. "Some fathers would have been most upset that their first born was a girl, but I was proud, and remain so. You have proven over and over again that you are strong, intelligent and loyal to those you care for. I also understand why given your choice, you would choose to betray a young man whom you have a passing fancy in over the ties of your family."

Daphne simply stared at him, waiting for what she knew was coming. She could see in his eyes his severe disappointment.

"But your betrayal is worrisome. I understand the reason, but I also know that you could have found a way around it if you'd simply tried to see the problem from the outside. You should have known from the start that there was no positive outcome for any of us. Why would you believe anything Young Malfoy would ever tell you?"

"After what happened to Astoria, how could I not. Right after I told Dumbledore, Grandpa was killed and Nana nearly died as well. I wanted to tell anyone, but I just couldn't think of a way."

"You could have written a letter." Anton suggested.

"How could I be certain it wouldn't be intercepted? I tried, I really tried to figure out a way to warn anyone, but everything I thought of, I could think of a way for Voldemort and his followers to discover. Especially as there were supposed to be Death Eaters within the school. Astoria's attackers were in here, and I was so focused on them…"

"They were discovered two days after you were taken." Anton revealed. "The day after we were moved. Adrian Pucey and Christopher Summerby. Your friend Blaise Zabini apparently overheard them bragging about what they had done, stunned them and reported it to Professor Snape."

Daphne looked up interestedly and Anton nodded the confirmation.

"What happened to them?" She asked, sitting up a bit.

"They were handed over to the Aurors, and questioned under Veritaserum. They revealed that they were enticed by Professor Thorton, promised vast rewards for their service." Anton explained.

"Professor Thorton?" Daphne gasped. "He was working for Fudge!"

"Not entirely, it seems." Anton shook his head. "The Aurors arrested him, and Dumbledore informed us that Thorton had been contacted by Death Eaters, and he promised to help them get their hands on your friend. You became the key to that plan."

"What about Malfoy?" Daphne asked, clearly confused.

"From what we guess, he was simply told to play messenger, and report to his mother about anything you did. We're not sure how they communicated though."

"Is he still in school?" Daphne wondered.

"Unfortunately yes." Anton grimaced. "There is no proof that he was in on the plot, and Thorton didn't know about Malfoy's actions and vice versa." Daphne's father sighed.

Daphne looked stricken at his words, and he squeezed her hand.

"But It will do you little good to worry about Malfoy when you have a much bigger problem before you." Anton said as he glanced over to where Harry lay, still sleeping.

"I know how protective you have become of your heart over the years, and I know how difficult it must have been for you to allow Harry to become such a part of your life. I also happen to know how that boy values friendship. I do not envy you in what you will most likely suffer after this. Trust is a relatively easy thing to earn, but once it is broken, it is very difficult to repair." He said quite sadly. Daphne's head sank and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"What should I do?" She asked after a very long silence.

"There is little you can do. It will be his choice, and you must abide by whatever he wishes." Anton replied.

"I love him, dad. With all my heart, I love him. I know I screwed up, and I want to make it up to him. He's changed me. I feel stronger when I'm with him. He makes me want to be better." She professed.

"If I could do anything to ease the suffering you will face, I would gladly do so, but I can't. All I can do is give you advice, and that is to take the lessons you have learned to heart. I do not know Potter as well as I would like, but I will tell you honestly, because I think you should be prepared for the worst. Were I in his position, I afraid that I would never wish to see you again."

Daphne felt her heart break at her father's words, but nodded in understanding. He was not trying to hurt her, or berate her, simply pointing out that Harry was very likely to shun her after her massive blunder. She'd been such a fool, and their relationship hadn't been the easiest in the world. She'd been so resistant to him for so long until she had finally given in to her heart. In those few weeks, Harry had made her feel things she'd never believed that she would ever experience.

She remembered how it felt to kiss him when they were all alone, and the way he would take her hand in his. She always trembled when he held her. She realized now that she hadn't been afraid of what she had felt. But afraid of those feelings going away. She tried to imagine later that night feeling those things with another boy. She quickly stopped when she realized it was useless. She had never tried to fool herself into thinking that she and Harry would be together always. But now that things were potential destroyed, she didn't want anyone else, and she knew that she would always carry deep love for Harry for the rest of her life.

It was for that reason she swore that if it took the rest of her life, Daphne would get another chance at a real relationship with Harry Potter. She would do everything to earn back his trust, and she would prove beyond all doubt that she loved him. Whatever it took, she would endure it, and one day, she would be with him.

* * *

The dream lingered. He was sure that he would never forget it for as long as he lived. The strange ethereal version of King's Cross Station or the horrible deformed and bloody fetus cowering under the bench, begging him for help, and the feeling of fear and revulsion that prevented him from trying to help it. And then the voice he'd only ever heard in his deepest memories. The vision of beauty and love that was the red haired angel who embraced him and made his heart feel like it would burst.

She had praised him for his bravery and his tenacity. She had also warned him about closing his heart to the love that was in front of him, though she told him that she understood how he felt over all that had transpired.

And then, she had disappeared and the warmth began to slip away, and everything began to fade to black, but he began hearing other voices. Voices that made him want to push through the dark and see the people who were speaking around him.

"She's so messed up." A girl said. "She starts crying at the drop of a hat. She's barely eating too."

"We haven't really helped." Another girl said. "We've kind of shunned her."

"She got quite an earful from me when she told me what had happened. I should have seen it though. I'm supposed to be her best friend, and in all honesty, I feel really guilty about it all. I wasn't there for her again, and I'm kind of responsible for them getting together in the first place."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Tracey." A boy said.

"That's sweet of you Neville, but I can't help it." The voice now identified as Tracey replied.

"Something would have happened to him no matter who he dated." another boy said dejectedly.

"That's probably true." A girl acknowledged. "But can you remember him ever being as happy as he was with Daphne?"

Daphne. He knew who Daphne was. In an instant an image of a pretty girl with honey blonde hair and soft blue eyes smiling at him just before she kissed him, and then when she pulled away, she looked horrified and apologetic. Daphne. The girl he had spent half the year trying to let her guard down. Daphne, the girl who'd done the unthinkable.

"Daphne."

"Harry?" Tracey Davis' head snapped towards Harry Potter's face as his eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione Granger said, clutching his wrist and squeezing it comfortingly.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey." Neville Longbottom said, running to find the matron.

"It's really good to see you again." Astoria Greengrass smiled, patting his shoulder.

"It's good to be seen." He said hoarsely. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Ron Weasley smiled from behind Hermione. "Gave us all quite a fright."

"Alright you lot, Let me through." Madam Pomfrey said, already beginning to check her patient over. Harry figured it would be best to allow the matron check him over without protest. Besides, he didn't really feel up to it. He wasn't hurting anywhere, in fact, he felt better than he had in his entire life, except for being tired, but that was fading with every breath.

"Well, Mister Potter, you look to be mending quite well. You will need food, and more rest, but you should be out of here in time for exams." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Oh… that's very interesting."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Mister Potter, can you tell me how many fingers each of us is holding up?" At Madam Pomfrey's nod, the confused group of teens each held up their hands, revealing different quantities of fingers raised.

"Three, two, five, three four and two." Harry said looking at each person and then back to the matron who looked troubled and expectant.

"We'll need to explore this further, but it seems that whatever had been feeding off your core, may have been affecting your eyesight as well. Or perhaps your magic has fixed it. I shall look into it." Madam Pomfrey said, and turned to leave. "I shall have some food brought to you after I speak to the Headmaster."

Harry watched her go, staring in disbelief at what he'd just learned. He then turned to his friends with questions in his eyes.

"So which one of you is going to fill me in?" Harry asked expectantly.

"How much do you remember?" Hermione asked curiously."

* * *

"So…" Harry said, looking into Dumbledore's light blue eyes, which were missing his trademark twinkle. "I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in my head all this time?"

"It appears so." Dumbledore nodded. "And now, thanks to Lord Voldemort himself, it is now destroyed."

"So, that's why I could speak Parseltongue?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Will I be able to speak it now that it's gone? I mean, it's come in handy."

"That I do not know." Dumbledore replied. "As you are aware, there have been a lot of changes in you since this soul fragment was destroyed. It will take time before we fully understand just how that bit of darkness has affected you all these years.

"And all of this was in this prophecy that he wanted so badly?" Harry asked, still not believing what he'd been told.

"In a manner of speaking. Clearly it was not spelled out, and it could have meant a great number of things, but when Voldemort took it upon himself to eliminate this perceived threat, he set into motion his own destruction. His disregard for those things he believes unworthy of his attention, or he believes to be unimportant is his greatest weakness. For instance, if he had any understanding in the power of a mother's love for her child, he may not have killed her that night, but rather stunned her in order to kill you. His willful ignorance will be his undoing. And this is why I believe that your greatest strengths your openness to love. It will give your immense power, if you let it."

"So, if only he or I could retrieve the Prophecy, why didn't you take me to get it before all this? I mean, I get why you didn't want me to know the contents, what with Voldemort being able to see into my mind and all, but you could have had me destroy it, especially seeing as you knew its contents. I mean, it seems really stupid." Harry said, and Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"From your point of view, I can see how it would seem stupid, but I assure you there was a plan. It was my hope that Lord Voldemort would try and retrieve it himself, and that we could alert the Aurors. If they saw with their own eyes that he was indeed back then the Minister would have little choice in preparing the world for war. In a way, we were successful, though not in the way I had hoped." Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"You mean my getting kidnapped?" Harry remarked dryly. Dumbledore grimaced and sighed.

"I know that you feel betrayed Harry and you have every right to feel this way. But you have to understand that Miss Greengrass was in a very tight spot. You will learn as you grow older that the burden of proof is quite heavy. Without any evidence of wrongdoing, we could not question Mister Malfoy. It was only by chance that Mister Zabini overheard young Miss Greengrass' attackers. I promise you that we are keeping a much closer eye on Mister Malfoy from now on." Dumbledore tried to assure Harry.

Harry turned away from the headmaster and stared out the window for several moments. All he felt was annoyance at everyone's seeming inability to act. In Harry's mind, he couldn't understand how this could be so damned difficult to figure out.

"So what happens now?" He finally asked.

"I am afraid that there is little choice. You must be prepared for what must come next. Lord Voldemort will not rest until he extinguishes your life. Not only did you play a large part in revealing him to the public, but you embarrassed him once again. You are a large thorn in his side, and I am afraid that you will not survive a third Killing curse, though, I think it likely that he will not try again. In his mind, it may seem as if you are immune to it, as he has never had any success using it against you."

Both Harry and Dumbledore chuckled at this, and Dumbledore went on.

"The time has finally come for you to know everything, Harry, as it will fall on your shoulders to end this war. So, I ask for your patience. It is my wish that you finish out the rest of the year, and do your best to enjoy your summer holiday. It will give me time to collect everything, and next year, you and I will begin preparing for a final conflict."

Harry sighed and then nodded.

"Perhaps you may consider mending things Miss Greengrass." Dumbledore suggested.

Harry's face went stony, and Dumbledore sighed wearily.

"Harry, I wish to offer you a small piece of advice. Holding on to your anger will only serve to alienate people. Learn from Professor Snape's example."

At this Harry looked up at the Headmaster, deeply offended. Dumbledore gave a light smile.

"He held onto his hate for your father, and now, so far as I am aware, he is completely alone, with no friends. No one who truly cares for him. All because he held so tightly to the anger of his youth. I do not wish to see that happen to you." Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat. "Now, it is getting quite late, and Madam Pomfrey is quite likely to hex me if I do not allow you to get your rest. I have arranged for Sirius to visit with you tomorrow evening and I have also decided that it would be best for you to spend this summer and the next in a more… inspiring setting."

Harry looked up suddenly filled with hope.

"Are you saying I don't have to go to the Dursleys?" Harry asked, unable to hide his growing excitement.

"That is exactly what I am saying. As I have already told you tonight, I have made far too many mistakes regarding your well being. It is very clear to me now that you need to be surrounded by people who care for you, as well as having access to the magical world, instead of being cut off from it. Now, I bid you goodnight Harry." With a small bow, Dumbledore swept out of the Hospital wing, leaving Harry to settle into his bed, eagerly anticipating the summer for the first time in his life.

* * *

The hospital wing was quiet, and only one bed was occupied. Daphne thanked whatever deity was watching over her, as she really didn't want an audience for this. Privacy charms would prevent people from listening in, but they would still be able to see the whole drama unfold. Daphne had been avoiding this meeting for as long as she could, but Tracey had put her foot down.

Quite literally.

Daphne's toes still throbbed from where her best friend had stamped on them while shouting that Daphne stop being a coward and take her medicine. Tracey had been sympathetic to a fault regarding Daphne's actions, but she was also very angry over what transpired

"You could have at least told me." She had said after she'd stopped shouting. "We could have figured it out together."

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell Harry, but after what happened to Astoria and then my grandparents… I just couldn't." Daphne had cried.

Her best friend had been very supportive over the last few days since Daphne returned, though, like Daphne's family, she was disappointed in what Daphne had chosen to do, though she did agree that if she had been in the same situation, Tracey wasn't sure she would have done anything differently. That had been somewhat comforting.

Harry had been on her mind a lot, and as much as she wanted to see him, she was terrified of doing so. Not to mention he seemed to be surrounded by his friends. Even Astoria had taken to visiting with him when she wasn't in classes. This was something she just had to do on her own, without others around. So it was that Daphne came to see him at dinner time, knowing his friends would all be eating and he would be on his own.

Harry looked up at her approach his expression unreadable, his eyes so cold. Daphne wondered if this was how she looked to others when she wore her Ice Queen mask.

"Hi." She said tentatively. Harry simply stared at her, making her fidget nervously.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come and see you… but I've been, well I've been terrified to be perfectly honest." She sighed.

"Honesty…interesting." Harry quipped. It felt like he'd just stabbed her heart. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes already, and it made her mad.

"That's not fair." She snapped and Harry shook his head.

"You want to talk about things that aren't fair?" Harry asked, feeling all of his frustration, all of his anger, and all of his confusion come boiling up from his chest. "Let's talk about how unfair it was that Bellatrix LeStrange used me as a knife sharpener, or that she held me under the Cruciatus curse. Let's talk about how I had to sleep on a cold stone floor for days and was only fed a crust of bread every few days."

"I'm sorry!" Daphne shouted over him. "I wanted to tell you everything. I really did, but…"

"I know." Harry said, his voice calm again as he turned away from her. "And I understand. I can respect you wanting to protect your family."

Daphne deflated a bit at his tone. It was so hard. She'd not seen him like this since the first time they talked, and even then he wasn't so… cold. Daphne was beginning to understand why Tracey hated her Ice Queen persona so much.

"I tried to find a way to help you, to get you out of there. I was trying to find a way to get word out about where we were, but I had no idea. They kept me in this room, and…" She trailed off, not wanting to go into more detail about her accommodations after having learned how he was treated.

"And you did rescue me in a way. Thank you." Harry said flatly. They fell silent for a while before Daphne finally asked the question she truly feared to ask him.

"We're breaking up, aren't we." She said, her voice cracking. Harry didn't respond for a long time, and her heart threatened to stop beating with each passing second.

"I've had so many people telling me that I need to forgive you. Not a single person could tell me if they would have done the same thing you did, but they all think that it was a mistake, and that I should just forgive you and move forward." He said, not looking at her. "And, I've had a lot of time to think about it all. Like I told you, I understand wanting to protect your family, and I respect that. But what you did to me Daphne… Handing me over, knowing that it was almost as if you were killing me yourself… How am I supposed to accept that? Forgive that?"

The tears came now, and she didn't even try to stop them. She actually fell to her knees next to his bed, wanting so much to have him hold her, to comfort her. To just tell her it would all be alright in the end, but the cold stare he was giving her now broke her heart into a million pieces.

"I wish I could take it all back. I wish that I was smarter, and could have figured out some other solution. I really wish I wasn't such a coward, but I'm not you Harry. Until you and I got to know each other, I didn't need anyone else. I didn't want anyone else. But you changed that. You got through all of my walls, and gods damn it, you made me fall in love with you." She declared. Harry turned to look at her now, his eyes startled by this revelation. "That's right, Harry Potter. I'm in love with you. I've been falling for you for a while, fighting tooth and nail because I was so afraid of getting my heart broken. And then I went and bollocksed it all up. I swore to myself while we were running for our lives that I would spend every moment of the rest of my life trying to make things right. But I need you to let me have that chance." Her voice became much softer, more pleading as she reached out and took his hand in hers, staring deep into his hard green eyes.

"Will you give me that chance?"

Harry stared at her again, not speaking for a long time again. He finally took in a deep breath his eyes softening a bit, and Daphne felt a spark of hope in that moment.

"I know that you didn't really want to see me get hurt. I know that you tried to tell Dumbledore, and that it was because of that, that you lost your grandfather. I know that you were just trying to protect the people you cared about the most. I also know that if it wasn't for you, I would be dead now. You risked your own life to get us both out of the Department of Mysteries and you even threw yourself in front of a curse for me. I know that you're sorry, and given everything, I don't know that I could really live with myself if I didn't forgive you. You were just doing what you thought you had to, and you did try and fix things. So, yes, Daphne. I forgive you for everything, but I just can't trust you anymore, and if I can't trust you..." Harry paused, pain flooding his face. "I can't be with you."

Harry slipped his hand from her and she fought the breakdown that was threatening to overwhelm her. She got to her feet shakily, giving him a nod and as quickly and as dignified as she could, raced for the door, fighting with every fiber of her being not to fall apart. She shut the door behind her, and quickly figured out if she would be able to make it back down to the dungeons before she fell to pieces. She started to run and almost made it to the dungeons before she slammed into Tracey, knocking her to the ground. Tracey wanted to start berating whomever had the audacity to knock her down, but one look at her best friend, and her tirade died on he tongue. She gathered her best friend in her arms and escorted her the rest of the way to the fifth year girls dorm where Daphne broke down completely. Tracey's heart broke for her friend who done what was believed to be unthinkable a few months ago, and allowed herself to feel the gut wrenching, soul scarring, mind blowing beauty of love.

"I have to get him back." Daphne kept repeating. "No matter what it takes, No matter how long it takes, I have to get him back. We have to be given a proper chance."

Tracey couldn't argue, nor could she offer encouragement. All she could do was hold her best friend and trying and offer any comfort she could for Daphne's broken heart.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So, I think I will continue this, but make sort of like an ACT II sort of thing. The reason... I don't know that a sequel would be very long." That's it. Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing, and keeping me on my toes. I've had few lively debates on Daphne's worthiness to be with Hrry after what she did. I think she and Hary should be together, but I've seen good counter arguments. So, to be honest, I can't say for sure one way or the other, though I'm still leaning towards my original intention. And now... the end of fifth year!**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she approached one of her best friends in the world. Harry was sitting at the top of the Astronomy tower, staring out over the grounds of the school.

"Really, really confused." He admitted. Hermione smiled as she sat next to him on the floor, brining her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I really wish I could make it all right. You were so happy, and I was so happy for you." She said, watching his expression. "I know that you usually like to keep stuff bottled up, but, you know you can talk to us, Harry. We're your friends, and we're not here to judge you, or pity you. We're here to support you."

Harry simply nodded and continued staring into the sky. Hermione wanted to go on talking. It was her nature after all, but for once, she thought it best to let him choose if he wished to share. She wanted to be a worthy friend, and she knew that the best way to do that was to let him decide if he wanted to share.

"I miss her." Harry said after a long silence. "I know why she did all of it, and I understand. I've tried to put myself in her shoes, and figure out if there was anything she could have done. She could have told me… but knowing what I know now… it would have been like serving her family up to Voldemort."

"She didn't know that." Hermione pointed out. "None of us knew that."

"I know, but still…It hurts that she didn't try."

"She had a lot of pride." Hermione pointed out. "She thought she could figure it out on her own. You said that Tracey said that Daphne was really stubborn and all that. You're a lot alike in that respect."

To Harry's credit, he didn't argue. Hermione smiled softly as she took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You want to be with her, don't you?" She asked, though it wasn't really a question. Harry nodded and then let out a sigh.

"I can't trust her. I'm going to be constantly wondering if she's going to betray me some other way, you know?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

I do. But this isn't like she cheated on you with another boy or something. She was trying to protect her family. If she had slept with someone while she was with you, I'd say you're justified, and that you should forget her altogether. I mean, My mum always said that if you forgive a cheater, you're just setting yourself up to be hurt all over again because they'll do it again. But this… this is really hard to figure out. I mean, she'll protect her family, but I don't think she'd ever willingly hand you over to Voldemort again. In fact, after what you told us, I think she'd jump in front of a killing curse for you. I think you're justified in how you feel, in not trusting her. But at the same time, I think maybe she deserves another chance. You both do. I think I know why you're feeling so confused right now." Hermione smiled, looking as if she had a headache.

"Sirius told me the other night that He thinks that maybe given time we could try again." Harry sighed. "He says that she needs to earn back the trust she lost, but that I shouldn't just forget about her all together. In fact… I got the feeling that he and her father might have met. He didn't say it outright, but it's like he's sure he's going to be cleared of all his crimes soon, and that Anton is going to be playing a large part in it."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius said that Anton is pretty well connected. Not in like the Wizengamot, but like he has a lot of friends who are of more value than in the political arena. Maybe like Mundungus or something." Harry shrugged.

"Do you know what he does?" Hermione asked.

"Not a clue." Harry frowned. "But I don't think he's into anything illegal. Maybe he just has a lot of shady business dealings." Harry said using finger quotes on the word shady.

"Speaking of Sirius, do you know where you're going to be going when school's over?" Hermione asked with a smile. Harry shook his head.

"Sirius wouldn't say, but he smiled a lot when I brought it up. Remus wasn't helpful either. The only thing I've gathered is that Tonks is going with us, and that Sirius wonders if Remus will be able to resist Tonks wearing a lot less."

"Well obviously there will be a beach involved." Hermione stated.

"Oh… I guess I hadn't considered that." Harry looked up with a smile.

"Oh Harry, you're such a perv!" Hermione laughed, smacking his arm.

"Sorry." Harry snickered. "I just… well, I don't need to explain."

"Explain how you were picturing Tonks in next to nothing? No you really don't." Hermione laughed.

"Gods, I wish I could stop thinking about it." Harry said solemnly.

"Tonks?" Hermione asked, a little confused.

"Now who's being a perv." Harry retorted, earning himself another smack. "No, the Daphne thing. Have you noticed how she's gone back to the Ice Queen?"

Hermione nodded sadly. "I also noticed that there seems to be some kind of power struggle going on. Have you noticed there's this divide happening?"

"What do you mean?" Harry looked inquisitive.

"Watch the Slytherin table at breakfast tomorrow. Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Astoria all sit at the end of the table now, as far away from the rest of the house as they can. At least ever since you came back. But I've been noticing how a few more Slytherins have started migrating to that end of the table. I think that maybe loyalty is shifting . Draco seems to be leading the majority, which is against you, I suppose. But, he's losing people little by little."

"Interesting." Harry remarked.

"We should get back, Harry. We've got a lot of homework to get through, and I want to help you catch up on what you missed, I mean, if you're up to it." Hermione smiled and Harry gave a nod before getting to his feet and helping her up.

"I suppose it's as good a way as any to distract myself. Maybe we can get Ron and Neville…"

"Um, I don't think they'll be joining us tonight." Hermione smiled. "Ron's likely in a broom cupboard with Lavender now that things have settled down, and Neville and Ginny are going out for a bit of a walk around the lake. About time if you ask me."

"No kidding." Harry agreed. "Seriously. Though, I think I'm going to miss Luna coming by to reveal more of Ginny's little secrets."

"She's stopped telling Luna things. Now I get to be the one hearing all her dirty secrets." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"So she made two smart decisions then." Harry laughed.

* * *

The rest of the year seemed to pass in a flash. After the removal of Professor Thorton, Professor Dumbledore had taken up teaching the Defense classes, much to the ire of more than a handful of Slytherins.

A few days after he was released from the Hospital wing, Harry met with Dumbledore and Remus Lupin regarding his need for a new wand. It was Dumbledore who though it would be a good idea for Harry to get two wands, and owing to the protection his old wand offered him, the Headmaster asked his familiar, Fawkes the phoenix if he would consent to giving two feathers. The phoenix trilled loudly, and Harry thought for sure the bird had refused. That was why he was surprised when Fawkes took to the air, and landed in his lap where he shook and two golden red feathers landed on his knees. Before anyone could take them, Fawkes turned and pressed his face to each feather, laying his tears on them.

"Very interesting." Dumbledore commented, though he would say no more on the topic.

Harry was taken to Diagon alley the next day with the two feathers to Ollivander's. The old wand maker was expecting him, and taken into the workshop which was more cluttered than the shop itself. Harry was measured, much as he had been before his first year and then given a seat, where he could watch the wands being crafted. The first wand was made of Holly, just as his first wand hade been, though this one was much more elegantly crafted, with tiny carvings in it, that Harry swore looked like runic flames.

The second wand took much longer to craft as to Harry's great surprise, Ollivander wrapped the phoenix feather in dragon heartstring, which came from the very Hungarian Horntail that he fought in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry asked how the old wand maker had gotten the core piece but Ollivander simply said it was sent to him a few days ago, and that Dumbledore had asked him to make this wand for Harry. Ollivander then went on a very long winded speech about his appreciation for Dumbledore's knowledge of wand crafting.

When it was finally finished, Ollivander suggested he get used to using the second wand with his left hand, or rather his non-wand arm. When Harry gave a questioning look to Remus, the former Defense teacher would only smile and nod encouragingly.

The Defense club didn't meet again after Harry's kidnapping, and Harry's wasn't too keen on continuing. Especially as Dumbledore proved to be most competent, and more than willing to pick up where Harry left off. Harry felt his time would be better spent working on his schoolwork. Also, though he wouldn't admit it openly, He just didn't want to possibly be someplace with Daphne where there was a good chance they could be throwing spells at each other.

So, Harry spent all of his time preparing for exams, mostly as a way to prevent himself from thinking about Daphne and what had happened between them. To her credit, Daphne never once tried to talk to him, though he sometimes caught her looking at him, the hurt still so plain in her eyes. Each and every time he saw it, his heart broke all over again.

It was Hermione who first suggested that Harry try and date another girl, if only to help him to heal, but Harry adamantly refused. He simply didn't feel ready for something like that. He didn't say it aloud, but Harry wasn't sure if he would ever be ready. He just didn't know if he could give his trust so freely again.

Exams fell upon the fifth and seventh year students with a furious vengeance, and Harry spent most of his time revising with Hermione, who like him was completely unattached, her short relationship with Lee Jordan having fizzled out months ago. Occasionally they were joined by Ron and Neville, but mostly, Harry found himself with Hermione in the Library.

By the time the first exam came around, Harry had never felt more ready for a test in all his life.

When the last question of the last exam was answered, Harry agreed to join the other fifth year Gryffindor's for a little celebration. Dean and Seamus had arranged it all, and told everyone to head to the Room of Requirement after dinner. Harry had heard through Ron that there would be more than Gryffindors joining them, as Seamus had spread the word to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Harry was walking with Hermione, looking forward to letting off a little post OWL steam when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom. Harry immediately freed his wand and aimed it at his attacker, the curse ready on his lips when he saw Tracey Davis holding up her hands in surrender.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tracey said, holding her hands up in surrender. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry."

"Tracey?" Harry asked, barely lowering his wand.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just…" Tracey smiled softly. "I just hadn't talked to you in a really long time, and well, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine, I suppose." Harry said, finally lowering his wand, but not putting it away. Tracey nodded and hopped up on the closest desk, crossing her legs demurely.

"I've missed you. You know, talking to you and stuff. I guess I could have tried talking to you sooner, but… Well, I wasn't really sure if I could, you know with everything." Tracey looked a bit lost.

"You're friend needed you." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, she still does." Tracey sighed heavily.

"She looks like she's back to the Ice Queen." HArry said without emotion. Tracey grimaced but nodded.

"She's been… much colder. She took things pretty hard." Tracey said evenly. Harry didn't say anything, but began examining the far wall. Tracey watched him for several moments before she continued.

"I know you miss her. I've seen you looking at her in classes and meals."

Harry didn't say anything at first, and Tracey watched him closely.

"I can't trust her. I hate that I feel the way I do, but I can't trust her. What's worse, I don't know if I can trust anyone right now. Even Ron and Hermione, who've been closer to me than anyone, I'm always wondering if they are going to turn on me if their family's get threatened." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"If it helps, I'll take a magical oath that I'll never betray you." Tracey smiled gently, and Harry smirked.

"I really don't want to ask anyone to do that. I shouldn't have to put conditions on my friendships." HArry smirked.

"Daphne would be willing to take one. She'd be willing to do anything just to talk to you. She's driving me and Astoria barmy right now. I used to hate being around her when she was using her Ice Queen thing, but now, it's the only way to be around her. I just… I feel so damn bad for both of you."

"I'm sure we'll both be fine eventually. That's what everyone keeps telling me anyway." Harry remarked.

"Yeah, I've heard that old saying, time healing all and all that. But what I want to know is what do you feel now? I mean, are you happy now that it's over between you two."

"I can't answer that." Harry said honestly.

"I shouldn't have even asked that." Tracey shook her head. "It was really insensitive, and I'm sorry. I just… You mean a lot to her."

"yeah, I meant so much that she served me up to get killed." HArry retorted.

"Oh come on." Tracey's face soured. " She was just trying to protect the people she cared about."

"So she didn't care about me then." Harry replied, starting to get upset. Tracey shook her head and took a few calming breaths.

"That's not how I meant it, and you know it. I'm not about to defend her choice either. She didn't even confide in me about what was going on. I'm supposed to be her best friend, and she said nothing. What's worse, I didn't even realize she was having a problem. I know her better than anyone, I should have noticed something was off. But I was too wrapped up in my own little world. I nearly lost two people I care about because I was selfish."

Harry looked up at Tracey who was looking irate. "Yes, I care about you, don't make a huge deal about it. In fact, that was part of the reason I came to talk to you. I'm sick of being so gutless. I'm not going to hide the fact you're my friend anymore. Anyone who has an issue with it can kiss my sweet ass."

Harry had trouble hiding the smirk that was fighting to dominate his face.

"Your sweet ass?" He said. Seeing him battling his laughter, Tracey went for the kill.

"Yes, My very sweet firm ass. Don't believe me? You want to taste for yourself?" She said, slipping off the desk she had perched on and turned around, making a show of presenting her posterior.

"I don't know if Blaise would be all that happy with me if I did." Harry said, starting to laugh.

"He can suck it. We broke up a few weeks ago. His reptilian nature started to resurface, and he decided to end things before he really hurt me. Noble of him really. Besides, I never expected it to last." Tracey shrugged.

"Sorry to hear that." Harry said, sobering. Tracey wiggled her rear again and Harry began to laugh again.

"So, you want to see how sweet it is?" She grinned maniacally. Harry lost his footing and slid to the floor, roaring with laughter.

"Hey, there's a party going on right now, do you want to go?" Harry asked when he managed to stop laughing.

"What party? I haven't heard anything about a party." Tracey replied.

"Seamus and Dean put it together in the Room of Requirement. A sort of after exam party. I heard they let everyone know. Well, everyone who wasn't a Slytherin, and I don't think my friend should miss out a chance to shake her sweet ass."

Damn right I shouldn't." Tracey seconded. "Well, let's get going then."

"Are you sure? I mean what about…" HArry began but couldn't make himself continue. Tracey shrugged and helped Harry to his feet.

"I think she can survive without me. She's learned how, and to be honest, she's really depressing to be around right now. I want to dance, so lead me to this party of yours lion boy."

Harry nodded, and offered his arm, which Tracey accepted, and they marched to the Room of Requirement, heads held high, ready to celebrate the end of their OWL year, and their friendship.

* * *

The last day of term arrived with little warning, and Harry sat on his bed marveling at how much had happened to him that year. They had gone through not one, but two Defense against the Dark Arts teachers, with one of them once again having ties to Lord Voldemort, though he was far more subtle than the fake Professor Moody. He had faced the Dark Lord and unlike every other time, had actually died this time. Dumbledore had told him he hadn't, but it was the only way Harry could explain that ethereal meeting with his mother. Harry had also had his first girlfriend. Harry sighed as he felt the familiar pain in his heart whenever he thought about Daphne. It had been nearly five months since their relationship had ended, and he still felt a huge wave of depression whenever he thought about what they had had. And he still felt that huge wave of anger over the part she had played in his yearly meeting with Lord Voldemort.

Harry shook his head to clear it. He didn't want to think about Daphne and everything that had happened. He knew he needed to move beyond that, especially with what he was going to be dealing with in the near future. After dinner the previous evening, Harry had been asked to the Headmaster's office where Dumbledore gave him an overview of things they would be working on the next year, as well as revealing where Harry would be going for the summer. It wasn't going to be all fun and games, though Harry was truly happy that he would be with Sirius and Remus, who would have a hand in training him. He was promised that it wouldn't all be hard work, but that he should take things seriously. Harry was also pleased that he would be able to see all of his friends this summer, and had even tentatively arranged to have everyone over for his birthday. Dumbledore had then tried to broach the topic of the current status of his relationship with Daphne. Harry found it odd, and when he commented about it, Dumbledore went mute. Harry should have been prepared for it, but it still irked him.

Harry stood up, and did another check to make sure all of his belongings were packed in his trunk. He still had the rest of the day, but felt that if it was all done, he could enjoy his last day. There were no classes for the fifth years, and the seventh years had left the day before right after their graduation ceremony. Harry had heard there was to be quite a party in London, and wondered if Fred and George had wound up in jail for the night. He doubted it, but thought it would make for an interesting story.

"Harry." Neville said, poking his head into the dorm with a smile. "We're going down to the Great Hall for lunch, you want to join us?"

Harry nodded and he and Neville joined Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Hermione as they headed for the Great Hall. Harry asked Lavender where Parvati was, and the bubbly blonde explained that her best friend and Dean had taken a liking to one another, and they were likely alone someplace in the castle. Harry smiled as Lavender went on about how sweet it was that Parvati finally had someone. Hermione grimaced, but said nothing, and Harry wondered if his bushy haired friend would try and date again, or if her short relationship with Dean had soured her on the proposition of dating all together. Harry felt that if that was the case, he could relate.

As they reached the Entrance Hall, Tracey Davis ran towards them.

"You just saved me a really long walk." She grinned.

"How so? Ron asked curiously.

"I was on my way to find Harry, and here he is." Tracey smirked. "Would you mind terribly if I borrowed him for a bit? I promise to return him in the same condition."

"Everyone frowned at her poor joke, but Harry told his friends he would meet up with them in a bit and followed Tracey outside. The sun was shining and the skies were a beautiful blue today. Tracey hummed a bit, glancing at Harry every so often, noticing how his curiosity began to grow.

"Where are we heading?" He finally asked.

"Neutral ground." Tracey replied, smiling as he frowned at her. He suddenly stopped and she had to turn around. She knew the moment she saw his face that the rouse was over. "Ok, don't get mad, please. But… I think it would be good for both of you."

"No." Harry began shaking her head. "No, I have nothing to say to her.' Harry said, starting to get angry.

"Then you don't have to say anything. Just listen." Tracey pleaded. "I didn't want to do this, but she really needs this, and I think it might be good for you as well."

"I'm not getting back together with her."

"No one said you had to." Tracey replied. "I'm just asking you, as a friend, Harry Potter. To just come and hear what she has to say. Please."

Harry frowned, and then sighed. Tracey had been a good friend to him, and she was trying to be a good friend to Daphne as well. She was in a truly sticky predicament, and Harry didn't want to make things hard for her. He relented, and Tracey clapped her hands excitedly and led him to the Quidditch pitch and up into the stands. Harry remembered that he and Daphne had begun getting to know each other in these very stands not so long ago. Tracey emerged from the steps and into the stands with Harry behind her. Daphne was sitting at the very top, looking up into the mountains. Harry noticed that she was dressed exactly as she was the first time he saw he on the train and first began to find her attractive. He remembered admiring her posterior in the green skirt and her legs in the heeled shoes. She even had the same green headband on.

Harry could also see at once how horrible she looked. He'd seen her in classes and in the castle, but had never really looked at her, or he might have noticed how drawn her face looked, or how dark the circles under her eyes were.

"As promised." Tracey smiled, turning and holding her arms up as if presenting Harry like a prize. Daphne gave a thankful smile and Tracey turned to Harry.

"I know that you're still angry with her, but don't let that prevent you from really listening to her."

Harry nodded, and Tracey left them alone.

Harry started when Daphne pulled out her wand. He began to go for his own wand when he noticed her holding it out to him. He realized that she must have gotten a replacement, much as he had done. Cautiously he reached out to take it, but she didn't relinquish it. Before he knew what was happening, Daphne spoke.

"I swear upon my life and my magic to never betray Harry Potter again. This oath I swear. So mote it be."

There was a flash and a wave of electricity that passed through Harry and he let go of her wand, which she slipped up her sleeve.

"I figured that that might ease your mind a bit." She said thickly.

You didn't have to do that." Harry said, unable to hide his ire.

"Yes." She said, avoiding his eyes, unable to stand the hurt that was still reflected there. "Yes, I did."

"Why?" Harry asked, still confused.

"Because I want there to be no doubt in your mind that I am sorry for what I did. I want you to know that I would rather die than hurt you ever again. I want you to know all this before we leave for the summer, because, I don't think I'll be coming back to Hogwarts. I just can't stand the constant reminder of how badly I messed up. I can't stand the reminders of what I did, and what it very nearly cost you. I wanted to protect my family, but I should never have even considered sacrificing you for their safety, especially when it should have been obvious that they were never safe. He would have killed them anyway."

"Finally caught on, have you?" Harry said a little too harshly. Daphne flinched at this, and Harry wanted to kick himself.

"Are you really not coming back?' He asked, his voice softening a bit. Daphne gave a soft nod.

"I did well enough on my OWLs I think that I might be able to get an apprenticeship or something." She said bitterly, still avoiding his gaze.

"How do your parents feel about that?" Harry asked, taking a step towards her.

Daphne shrugged. "They don't know yet. I imagine they'll be hacked off, but they've been pretty displeased with me since we returned. This isn't your problem, I just… I needed to try and clear the air between us."

She rose, and began to leave, giving Harry a wide birth. She was nearly at the staircase when Harry called out to her.

"Tracey told me a right after exams that you still had feelings for me. Is that true?" He turned to watch her as she stared down the stairs, trying to decide whether or not she should run away or stay and face Harry. It was Harry's turn to wince when she looked up, tears in her crystalline blue eyes. The same eyes he had worked so hard to see sparkle with happiness. He remembered how cold and hollow they had appeared when they had first met. At this moment it felt like it had been years since he'd seen that light reflecting back at him.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, Daphne nodded. Harry walked towards her, his face still hard.

"Then don't run away."

"W-what?" Daphne asked puzzled.

"Don't do what's easy. Don't run away from your problems." He said.

"What would be the point?" Daphne retorted. "Every time I see you, it feels like someone is stabbing me in the heart. I can't even imagine what you feel when you look at me. You must be so disgusted standing here with me. I'm disgusted whenever I look in the mirror. And despite it all, despite the loathing I feel permeating my every cell, I look at you and I just…I-I just…"

"Want to be together again?" Harry asked softly. Daphne turned away, wrapping her arms around herself and began sobbing. Harry had never been good with crying girls. He stood there awkwardly. Twice he raised his hand as if he were going to grasp her shoulder, and both times he pulled back. His emotions were a storm within him, and his heart was fighting a major battle with his head.

"I'm so sorry for everything." Daphne sobbed, still facing away from him.

"Then prove it." Harry said firmly.

It took a moment but Daphne turned around, looking really confused. Harry felt his anger began to drain from him now. He didn't know why he felt this way, and he was still sure that he couldn't trust her, despite her oath, but he didn't want her not to come back to Hogwarts. He didn't want to come back to school and not have her be there. He couldn't really say why that was, but he just knew that it would be wrong somehow.

"Prove it how?" She asked, tearing him from his own inner struggle.

"Don't run away. Come back to Hogwarts next year. Stop pitying yourself, and take the right path instead of the easy one." Harry said evenly.

"And what is that?" Daphne mused.

"That's for you to figure out, but I would think that part of it would be the ability to forgive yourself." Harry said. As they stood there in the quiet afternoon sun, Harry did something he had believed that he had done already, though it became clear that saying it, and actually doing it was completely different. Harry forgave Daphne.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: To all the naysayers who somehow believe that everything is alright between Harry and Daphne. For shame. Shame on you for assuming anything. All that was said was that Harry forgave her for real. That was it. They're not back together by any stretch. Daphne and Harry still have some rough roads ahead. So...stop assuiming. It's bad for everyone.

* * *

It was nearing the end of July as Anton Greengrass sat down in a pub in Wales with an old friend. The pub itself was unremarkable in just about every way, and there was nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary about to well dressed men sitting down to enjoy a pint together while they discussed business. This sort of thing happened every day at every minute the pub was open.

Except these weren't ordinary men.

"That's all I've been able to learn." Cyrus Rushboun said heavily. He was a barrel chested man with a mane of graying black hair and small dark eyes. His face was somewhat aristocratic, and he had the bearing of a gentleman of high society. His suit was tailored and dark and his shoes had a high polish. In fact, he was much better dressed than most of the patrons, though no one batted an eyelash.

His drinking mate had very close cropped dark hair with gray at the temples. He was slim, but somehow projected an air of power. His face was thin and chiseled. His eyes were dark and narrowed as he sipped his pint, listening to the information his friend passed on.

"People are becoming very cautious with their information. It's getting hard to trust anyone." Cyrus continued.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around. Anton Greengrass sighed, thinking of his eldest daughter who was likely hidden in her bedroom pining for the young man she'd wronged. The same young man that the Daily Prophet claimed was the one who would end the war. "You're certain of the source?"

"I am indeed. Rutherford's never lied, especially when the gold is good, And it was good." Cyrus said emphatically.

"This is good. If we can get hold of Pettigrew, we can get the Wizengamot to clear Black of charges, and then, we'll finally have a voice in the government." Anton said with a sip of his brandy.

"You're positive Black will hold up his end of the deal?" Rushboun asked quizzically. Anton nodded.

"Unlike the rest of his family, Sirius is an honorable man. And fortunately, we see eye to eye on a number of topics. Not to mention it would be a nice twist of the knife to the Ministry itself, having someone they accused of a massacre turn out to be innocent." Anton smiled. Cyrus nodded in agreement.

"And what of your potential arrangement with Potter?" Cyrus asked. Anton grimaced at this and shook his head.

"That's a bit more complicated." Anton replied.

"I see." Cyrus said as he finished his pint. "I don't imagine you've given up on that, have you?"

"As I said, It's rather complicated. Though I am… hopeful that things will work out. Having both Black and Potter as allies…" Anton began.

"Will put you right in the crosshairs of He-Who-…"

"Yes, I know." Anton nodded. "It's why I haven't told my mother about it. Nor have I spoken with the boy. From what I've learned of him, He would be most reluctant to make an alliance until after the war is over. As it stands, I am unsure of how possible such an alliance will be."

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open. Pettigrew will turn up sooner or later." Cyrus said as he rose, offering his hand in friendship. Anton grasped it as he stood as well.

"You'll be joining us for Astoria's birthday next month, won't you?" Anton asked. Cyrus nodded with a wide smile.

"Miss a chance to see my nieces? Of course not." Cyrus affirmed before he led them out of the pub.

They walked into an alley, exchanged goodbyes and apparated in their own directions. Anton landed a few steps from his front door. He looked up to the second story to where his eldest daughter's bedroom was, the curtains in her window shut tightly. She'd remained in her bedroom ever since she had returned from Hogwarts. He knew from his youngest daughter that Daphne was still riddled with guilt over what had happened between her and her now ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter.

"This has to stop." Anton said as he entered the house. He was supposed to be raising an upstanding, regal, and confident witch. Not a vampire.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you for another hour." Abigail smiled as she greeted her husband with a welcoming kiss. "You've had a letter, I placed it on your desk."

"Thank you. Has she come out?" Anton asked. Abigail shook her head and sighed, folding her arms in exasperation. "I had Darcy bring her lunch, mostly so I'd know she was still alive."

"Well, I've had enough of this." Anton said.

"Oh sweetheart, you can't barge in there and tell her to get over her heartache. She has to go through this at her speed." Abigail said, guiding her husband to his study and away from the stairs. "And, unlike normal teenage heartaches, this one has the added weight of… well what happened. I don't think a lot of relationships end because one of them hands the other to a Dark Lord."

"She needs to at least make an attempt to move on." Anton grumbled.

"Sweetheart…how long did you pine for me after our first break up?" Abigail smiled, making Anton wince.

"That was different." He argued.

"Yes, you've often told me. But how long before you even attempted to woo me again?" Abigail asked, enjoying her husband's squirming.

"Three years." He stammered, reaching for the letter on his desk.

"That's right. Three years after our first break up that you pined for me. As I recall, you didn't bother even attempting to date anyone else, and Evelyn Harrison was very into you."

"I didn't hide in my bedroom." Anton scowled as he began reading the letter. Slowly a smile began to form on his face and he got to his feet. "And her days of hiding have just ended."

"Anton, I told you…"

"Read this." Anton smiled, handing over the letter and slipping out of the study.

Abigail watched her husband all but dance out of the study, before she turned her attention to the letter. As she read each line, the smile on her face began to grow larger. When she was finished, she looked up at the ceiling a bright, hopeful smile plastered on her face.

"Or, maybe Daphne does need to get the hell out of her bedroom." Abigail smirked.

* * *

Severus Snape continued to exam the blackened, withered hand of Albus Dumbledore who was gulping brandy from the crystal bottle. Snape grimaced as he tenderly probed the disfigured appendage.

"Such a damned fool." Snape said as he finally let go of the headmaster's hand. "Why would you put that damned thing on. Could you not tell it was cursed?"

"No, I knew that it was cursed." Dumbledore said politely. "I simply forgot for a moment."

"Forgot?" Snape asked thunderstruck. "You?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "It appears that even I am not immune to… how do they say it… Senior moments?"

Snape scowled. "You don't wish to tell me, fine. But don't lie to me. I've stopped the spread for now, but I can't halt it forever. You have… a year at most. Less if the Dark Lord's plans come to fruition."

"You finally saw him then?" Dumbledore asked interestedly. Snape glowered at the Headmaster for a moment before he gave a short nod.

"And?"

"He's tasked his newest Death Eater with killing you." Snape replied.

"And who is this assassin?" Dumbledore asked, taking another drink.

Snape turned away and began to pace.

"My godson."

"What?" Dumbledore all but leapt from his seat, forgetting his injured hand. "Why in the world would he choose to induct someone so young?"

"Does it really matter?" Snape countered. "He leapt at the chance. The boy is so obsessed with making his mark that he didn't even stop to think. Narcissa came to my home and begged me to look out for him. She made me take the Unbreakable vow."

"And his first order is to kill me?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"The Dark Lord expects him to fail." Snape explained. "Which is why I was summoned. The Dark Lord intends for me to do it."

"So what you're saying is that Lord Voldemort soon sees an time when he will no longer need a spy near me." Dumbledore said with a deep sigh. "Well, it appears that my time on this plane is at last coming to and end. Then I must accelerate everything. I can not leave this world while Lord Voldemort is still so strong."

"Accelerate? What are you talking about?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down slowly. "Perhaps it's time for me to explain some things to you. Someone must know in case I fail."

It took most of the night, but Albus Dumbledore told Severus Snape everything he'd ever learned, suspected and done in regards to Lord Voldemort. Some Snape had suspected, but most of it had thoroughly blown his mind. Halfway through the first hour, Snape had begun pacing, and didn't stop until the sun began to rise.

"You were raising him to be slaughtered?" Snape asked incredulously. "Lily's only child? You were going to let him be killed?"

"He was killed." Dumbledore pointed out. "Just as I knew needed to happen. Though, not as I thought it would happen. However, it has happened, and now it makes the task much harder. If Lord Voldemort faces Harry again, I fear that the boy will not survive."

"Perhaps." Snape sighed. "I… have yet to mention a few rather noticeable changes. He is… that is to say, The Dark Lord has… He's like a very dangerous animal now."

"How do you mean?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"He's become almost feral. Savage. Like his last encounter with Potter affected him deeply psychologically. Not to mention physically. He's… scarred. Or emaciated. He's been wounded, and I think it may have to do with the fact he took the boy's blood." Snape said.

"I think that is logical." Dumbledore agreed. "And now he is becoming desperate, and that I think will only serve to help our cause."

"What of Draco?" Snape asked.

"I am afraid our hands are tied. If he has taken the mark, he will have to face justice. However, we can not simply order students to reveal their arms. But, there might be another way. Draco made a very dangerous enemy of Miss Greengrass, and I think the girl deserves some kind of retribution. Would you agree?" Dumbledore asked with a slight smile.

Snape looked at the man, a scowl on his face. "I am sure that Miss Greengrass and her sister would be more than willing to help, but the boy has done nothing worthy of…"

"Do not attempt to justify his behavior." Dumbledore snapped. "You and I have both protected that child, hoping he would not follow his father's path. All we have done is enabled his cruelty and his inflated his ego. We have sown the seeds for his dark nature, and it is time we correct our mistakes. Especially before he loses his soul by murdering someone."

"You mean you." Snape smirked.

"I would of course prefer to go on to the next adventure, peacefully in my own bed, but I think fate has other ideas." Dumbledore smiled. "I had wished to accomplish certain tasks on my own, but now I think it prudent to bring together a select trustworthy few and let them in of Voldemort's secret."

"Will you swear them to secrecy?" Snape asked. "If the Dark Lord suspects you are moving to destroy these… things, he will try and hide them all again, and we will never find them." Snape pointed out.

"I know, but it can not be helped. I will not force anyone to swear an oath. It will be voluntary, of course, but… I suppose if they do not, then it would be best not to enlighten them." Dumbledore said wearily.

"Including the boy?" Snape asked.

"Harry must know everything. The time is long past to keep him in the dark. He is already receiving physical training at the hands of Alastor, Sirius and Remus. He will be taught advanced dueling and spell work when he returns to Hogwarts by myself and Filius."

"Am I to continue his Occlumency training?" Snape asked.

"Do you feel it would be to his benefit?" Dumbledore countered.

"He struggled with it, but he did make progress. It might help him in a duel, but I doubt the Dark Lord will try to read his mind during a fight, especially with as fearful of the boy he has become." Snape sighed.

"Fearful?" Dumbledore perked up.

"He has been researching methods in which to kill the boy. I don't believe he will use the killing curse on the boy again, especially after what happened the last time. I do not believe he wishes to risk more harm to himself." Snape said and Dumbledore nodded.

"It is late, or rather early, and we still have a lot to prepare. I suggest we get some rest. This afternoon, I will contact certain members of the Order, and tonight… We shall begin our offensive against Lord Voldemort. Good Morning, Severus."

Snape bowed, and left the office, his mind a jumble over all that had been revealed. The depth of the Dark Lord's madness over immortality, and what had to be done in order to rid the world of the beast once and for all, including the roll Lily Evans' son was to play in it all.

Severus Snape was not a spiritual man, but as he descended into the dungeons of Hogwarts, he prayed that the boy was truly as powerful as Dumbledore always claimed he would be.

* * *

"HA!" Tracey Davis shouted as she leapt in the air, pulling her wand from the back pocket of her jeans and aiming it at her wardrobe. She slipped the wand back into her pocket, and repeated her little jump-spin maneuver, aiming her wand at her mirror with a resounding AH HA!"

She had been doing this for at least an hour every day since the start of the summer holiday in an effort to become as fast at drawing her wand as her good friend Harry Potter, who was lightning fast at drawing his wand. She had been fascinated with how well he handled his wand work, and how fast he could cast. She had seen older students in school who were really impressive with their sped, but Harry was exceptional. Tracey guessed it had a lot to do with the messes he always seemed to find himself in.

"AH HA!" She shouted once again as she spun to take aim at her wardrobe, not noticing her bedroom door was opening and a thin woman with deep brown hair, and sparkling cinnamon eyes peeking with a mischievous smirk on her face. Slipping her wand into her back pocket again, she leapt , drew her wand, took aim and fell on her face when her mother screamed "Hi YA!"

"MOM!" Tracey shrieked as she rolled onto her back, her face a bright shining tomato red clutching her pounding heart.

Phoebe Davis roared with laughter, holding her sides and wiping at her eyes as Tracey climbed to feet looking truly horrified.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked her only daughter.

"I'm trying to get faster at drawing my wand. Harry can do it in the blink of an eye, and I want to be that fast. He says I just have to practice." Tracey explained, fighting to regain control of the color of her face.

"Somehow I don't think Harry shouts as he does it." Phoebe pointed out.

"Ok, so I'm adding a bit of kung fu flavor to it." Tracey shrugged. "Send me to Azkaban."

"Oh no, I think I'd rather just share this little memory with some of the witches in my charms circle." Phoebe smiled, causing Tracey's face to glow red once again.

"What is it you want?" Tracey scowled, though her red cheeks made her mother laugh a bit harder. She held up her hand, holding a letter for her daughter.

"This just arrived for you." Phoebe chuckled, wiping her eyes again.

"Thank you." Tracey snarled, snapping the letter from her mother's hand and opening it. Her embarrassment was forgotten almost at once when she began to read. When she finished she looked up and noticed her mother had slipped out.

"Always popping up when I don't want her to, can't find her when I need her." tracey said to herself exasperatedly. "MOM!"

"How many times do I need to tell you that you don't need to shriek like a banshee?" Phoebe asked from down the hall.

"I wouldn't if you didn't disappear on me all the time." tracey replied. "It's an invitation to a birthday Party tomorrow, and I really want to go."

"Who's birthday?" Phoebe asked interestedly.

"Actually it's for two people. Harry and Neville. Apparently their combining their celebrations. So can I go?"

"Are you going to go without a gift for them?" Phoebe asked as she stripped her bed sheets in preparation to wash them. "I need you to get me you sheets for the wash."

"Sure, and no, I'll need to go out shopping tonight, so would you mind taking me?" Tracey requested. Phoebe seemed to think on it for a bit, eyeing her daughter with a half smile. Tracey knew before her mother said anything that she was going to get to go. Her mother hardly denied her anything like this. Part of that was due to the fact that Tracey respected her mother enough to ask permission.

"I suppose it would be wrong of me to keep you here when your friends have requested your presence. And it would be wrong of me to deny them a few hours with such a classy young woman." Phoebe smiled. "Alright. Help me with the wash, and then will go to London to shop for gifts."

"Best mother ever!" Tracey squealed, hugging her mother tightly and racing to her room to get the laundry.

* * *

"Alright, this is the last one for the day, so I want to see you really move." Mad-Eye Moody shouted so he could be heard over the wind and the crash of the waves. "You best time so far is just under ten minutes, and I think you can do better. Prove me right."

He stared hard with both eyes at the young man next to him, readying himself for his next attempt at the obstacle course. Moody smirked as he watched the boy stretching and relaxing over and over again, his hard green eyes locked on the end of the course where a flag had been set up. The boy was promised that if he could get the flag in under ten minutes, he would be given one week off from the rather harsh training he was going through. Despite his complaints, the boy was doing far better than most third year Aurors, in Moody's not so humble opinion. Though he would not tell this to the boy, he might get complacent.

"We're not going to go easy on you either, just because it's your birthday." Moody chuckled.

The boy didn't even seem to acknowledge his comment. Moody gave one more look down the course to se if everyone was ready and then, with a flick of his wand, and a sound like a gunshot, The boy launched himself forward.

Harry Potter had run some variation of this course for two weeks now, ever since they'd arrived in Majorca. It was all apart of his physical training regime that Mad-Eye Moody assured him every Auror recruit had to go through. Tonks had told him after the first week that he'd been lied to. Moody's training was much harder than aurors received.

Harry leapt over a series of walls and launched himself flat on his belly to crawl under barbed wire. Once he was through that, Harry was back on his feet and preparing to run and leap over a series of hurtles when Remus and Sirius appeared with staffs. Harry was not allowed to use magic, and so had to rely on muggle methods of fighting, something which Moody felt too many wizards frowned upon.

"May save your life. Wizards don't like to get physical in a fight, so it'll throw them off their game if you get up close and personal like." Moody had laughed.

Harry had suffered a few less than pleasant lessons at the hands of his godfather and honorary uncle. However, thanks to his godfather, and a few kung fu movies, Harry felt ready for this.

He leapt forward and kicked his foot out, landing a foot to just above Remus' knee. The force of Harry's kick made Remus' leg want to bend in the wrong direction, and Remus had no choice but to fall to one leg. Harry knew that Sirius was already swinging at him, and rolled forward towards Remus, hoping Sirius' swing would follow. The resounding crack of wood on bone told him that his hope was fulfilled. Remus howled, and Sirius, having been thoroughly distracted by his mistake, left himself open to Harry's kick to his gut.

Harry didn't wait. He pushed forward onto the next obstacle, and three more after, pushing himself harder towards the flag at the finish line and what he felt was a well deserved respite. Harry had forgotten one small detail.

She stepped out from behind a wall wearing very, very little. Her normally short, spiky, bubblegum pink hair was now shoulder length, and silky blonde. Her chest was also bigger than normal, and looked as if the blue bikini was struggling to hold it all in.

Harry stopped short, taking her in, and he found himself gawking. He'd seen Tonks wearing something similar, but she had never… enhanced herself. This was fighting dirty, as Harry was reminded by a hard fist to the gut."

"Not getting the flag today." Tonks laughed.

Two can fight dirty." Harry thought as he grabbed a handful of sand, remembering Moody's advice about using the environment.. Tonks screamed as she got a face full of sand, and then found herself on her back, having been tripped.

A whistle blew as Harry raised the flag and bent over panting.

"He needs more of a challenge." Sirius said to Remus as they walked towards Harry alongside Moody.

"I've already contacted Dumbledore about that." Moody grimaced. "Fighting the four of us isn't enough, so when we get back, we're going to pit him against more members of the order. Throw him off his game by pitting him against people he isn't so familiar with."

"How'd he do?" Remus asked, looking at Moody's stop watch.

"Better. Eight minutes thirty fives seconds." Moody growled. "But we need him casting. He's damn good, but he needs to learn to fight with all of his abilities. Not just his physicality."

"Dumbledore's got something in mind?" Remus asked, still holding his head where Sirius had smacked him with a staff.

"Aye. A much bigger course that Hagrid's been helping to set up." Moody said.

"When did Hagrid get back?" Sirius asked interestedly.

"Two days after we left. Quite a successful trip from what I heard, but I'm sure we'll hear all about it when we get back." Moody remarked. "Nice distraction technique lassie."

"Didn't work." Tonks replied, still rubbing her eyes. She'd rinsed them out with an Aguamenti spell, but they were still irritated.

"Stopped him cold for a few seconds." Sirius remarked. "And Remus lost a bit of control as well."

"Wolfie's been unable to keep his little paws off me all trip." Tonks grinned as her boyfriend offered her a helping hand.

"It was a really good idea." Remus smiled, kissing Tonks on her cheek. "I think the mistake was punching him. Took him right back to reality."

"You're probably right. I should have let him drool over me for a few minutes, than clobbered him." Tonks agreed as they finally reached Harry who was sitting on the sand now, still catching his breath.

"Well?" He asked. The adults all looked from one another and then back at Harry.

"One week off." Moody growled. "You'd better enjoy it, because it's gonna get a lot tougher from here on in."

The old Auror smirked and began heading back to the house. Sirius turned around and began returning the obstacles to their original forms. Rocks, shells, driftwood and general beach detritus. Remus and Tonks followed Moody, leaving Harry and his godfather alone.

"Feeling ok?" Sirius asked. Harry got to his feet and nodded.

"Just tired." Harry replied.

"I should think so, but that's not what I meant. You've had this far away look in your eye for a week. Ever since I told you who we were inviting to your birthday party." Sirius said, sitting next to his godson and staring out towards the ocean. Harry didn't say anything for a time, and Sirius let him gather his thoughts.

"She gave me an oath. Never to betray me again. But, I still can't… I don't…" Harry stammered.

"You don't know if you can trust her." Sirius finished, and Harry nodded.

"She tricked me into the oath. I never would have asked her to make that." Harry said.

"Which is why she gave it." Sirius said. "She knew you'd never let her give it, and it would have been hanging over you both for the rest of your lives. Not a lot of people would do what she did, Harry. It's easy to make a mistake, but it's much harder to realize the mistake, and do all you can to remedy it. The two of you… Gods Harry, I wish I had some kind of words of wisdom here for you. I don't know Daphne Greengrass the way you do, But I know that she was willing to throw herself in front of what could have been a fatal curse to save you. She risked her life to get you out of Voldemort's hands. That means something."

"I wanted to hate her for what she did." Harry admitted. "I wanted to hate her and move on with my life, but I just couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about her. About what might have been, and then when we last talked and she said she wasn't coming back to school… I didn't want her to leave, but I also couldn't tell her." Harry bemoaned.

"Life is full of opportunity, Harry. Maybe, this is just another one for you to take advantage of. If you wish to do so."

Sirius patted his godson's shoulder as he rose to his feet.

"We're not leaving until tonight. Enjoy your day here kiddo, worry about tomorrow when it gets here."

Harry smiled his thanks and watched his godfather head back to the house, likely to finish packing and preparing for their return home. Harry turned back to the ocean, reveling in the fact that his life was just like the sea. Always in some sort of turmoil.

"Why can't things ever just be simple?" He sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

Only the idea of seeing him could make her feel this anxious, this afraid.

They had parted on better terms than she could have hoped for, and it was because he had asked her to stay that Daphne Greengrass was going to continue her education at Hogwarts. But things between herself and her former boyfriend were a long way from ideal. Daphne hoped that maybe, just maybe she could do something to fix that today.

She had originally thought that she would not be seeing him until school began on September the first. However, her father had come to her the previous afternoon and informed her that she, along with the rest of her family would be attending a birthday party for Harry and his friend Neville Longbottom. It had thrown off her plan, but she was not about to let this opportunity slip by. She had to try. She had to make a real attempt at repairing all the damage she had caused. She had given him a magical oath that she would never again betray him, but Daphne wasn't stupid enough to believe that one act would solve everything and they would fall into each other's arms and everything would be as it should be. But at least now he knew how deep her sorrow over what had transpired truly was.

However the time for apologies was past, and it was time to correct her mistakes and reclaim what should have been hers all this time. Harry's love.

She had started early that day, with a very long meticulous shower. Then she spent more than an hour on her hair before working on her makeup. Finally it all came down to the outfit. It was a party, so she couldn't just throw on a jumper and jeans, but she needed to appear casual. Comfortable. If she looked like she was trying to impress him, Harry would likely turn his nose up at her. That was unacceptable. So, she selected her favorite denim skirt which was modest, but give him a good eyeful of her long, freshly shaven legs. She topped it with a white blouse and a green vest, leaving the top two buttons undone, and selecting a simple gold chain with a small teardrop cut emerald her mother had given her three years ago for her birthday, which rested just below her neck, drawing attention to the swell of her chest. She finished getting ready by sliding into a simple pair of flats ten minutes before her mother announced it was time to leave.

As she stepped out of her room for the first time since returning from school, Astoria was passing by and gave a soft whistle.

"He'll be eating out of your hand." She grinned at her older sister, who gave a thankful smile.

"If he were anyone else, I would agree." Daphne remarked.

"He's a boy. He's going to be drooling all over himself when he sees you." Astoria smiled, patting her sister on the back.

"Maybe if things weren't strained between us he would be. All I'm hoping for is for him not to ignore me. Even if he yells at me, I'd take that." Daphne confided as they descended the stairs.

"I don't think you need to worry." Astoria said confidently.

"Well hello stranger." Abigail Greengrass smiled as Daphne entered the sitting room, where they were set to depart. She gave her first born an approving smile as Daphne gazed questioningly at her mother, looking for acceptance of her appearance. "I'm happy to see you're still alive."

"I've been caught up in my studies." Daphne smiled shyly. She wasn't really lying, as she had been doing a lot of studying, it just wasn't really school related.

"One should never get so involved with one thing that they forget to live their lives." Anton Greengrass said firmly as he entered behind his daughter. He gave Astoria a warm hug before turning to Daphne, who looked apologetic. Anton gave her a quick embrace before going to the hearth and taking hold of the floo powder and offering it to each female.

Anton was most pleased to see Daphne out of her room, much less washed. When he'd pounded on her door the day before she looked a real mess. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun and looked rather grimy. She had dark circles under her eyes and he hated to say it about his child, but she had smelled rather rank. This Daphne was a vast improvement.

"Our destination today is Marauder's Den." Anton said, looking at each of them.

Daphne and Astoria looked curious, but Abigail simply smirked and nodded.

"Astoria." Anton said, gesturing for his youngest to go first. Astoria shrugged and entered the fireplace, tossing the glittering powder and shouting her destination clearly. Green flames erupted and embraced her before taking her away, leaving the fireplace empty.

"Your turn, Daphne.' Anton said as he motioned towards the fireplace with his head. Daphne nodded before following her sister. An instant later she was being helped to her feet by her sister, and another girl who hugged her warmly in greeting.

"I'm really glad you came." Hermione Granger smiled as she brushed a bit of soot off Daphne's back.

"It's nice to see you." Daphne smiled, feeling some of the tightness in her chest ebb away. Daphne knew that if any of Harry's friends held a grudge, she would never have a shot at mending things properly.

"How has your summer been so far?" Hermione asked interestedly, taking her aside so that Daphne's parents could come through the floo.

"Quiet for the most part." Daphne replied. "So, umm… who's here for the party?"

"Well, the Weasleys just arrived, and Ginny all but mauled Neville. Of course Neville's grandmother and Harry's godfather. Professor Lupin and Professor Moody. Tonks and Hagrid, and Tracey." Hermione listed off.

"Tracey?" Daphne looked at Hermione with disbelief.

"Harry invited her." Hermione smiled. "He also invited all of his teammates and a few others. Lavender, Parvati and her sister, and Seamus and Dean are all here as well. In fact, when I last saw Seamus, he was trying to chat up Tracey. Do you want to go say hello to everyone?" Hermione asked, nodding towards the doorway where Daphne could see a few people milling about.

Daphne felt the tightness in her chest return, but she nodded and she and her sister followed Hermione through a handsome looking sitting room where the adults were gathering, and out into a picturesque outdoor deck where many people of her age group were gathered, eating and chatting amicably.

"Daph!" Tracey smiled as she saw her best friend and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought for sure you wouldn't come."

"I wasn't given a lot of choice." Daphne admitted.

"Dad made her come." Astoria smiled helpfully.

"Why wouldn't you want to come?" Hermione asked. Daphne gave her a wry look and Hermione looked apologetic as she went "ohhhh. Right."

"So… where are the birthday boys?" Astoria asked, looking around.

"They're around here somewhere." Tracey said, looking around the group. "There's Neville. Ginny's barely left his side. It's cute, but a little frightening as well."

"It took a lot for her to finally come clean to Neville, though Luna did help a lot. She sometimes doesn't think she's good enough for him. What's funny is that he will never believe he deserves her." Hermione smiled, watching the couple as they were talking to Dean and Parvati.

"I think I understand." Daphne said so softly no one heard.

"I saw Harry a little while ago. He was with Ron and Lavender over in that area." Tracey said pointing near where a large bowl held ice and bottles of butterbeer. "Let's mingle and look for him."

* * *

Harry was enjoying a story that Alicia Spinnett was sharing about her boyfriend, while a very embarrassed George Weasley kept trying to interrupt before she got to the really mortifying part. Harry had never in his life seen either Fred or George turn the famous Weasley red, but George had surpassed it. Harry kept his eyes on George as Alicia went on with her story while George looked to his twin for help. Apparently Fred had been forbidden to assist if the very dangerous looks Angelina was giving him were any indication. Fred did look really sorry for his brother, but didn't seem to want to upset his own girlfriend.

"So then he starts dancing and removing his clothes like some sort of male stripper, but he can't get his shoes off." Alicia was saying while Angelina and Katie Bell laughed, and Harry was losing his battle to not laugh. "And he clearly has balance issues, because he falls and cracks his head on the bedpost and knocks himself out cold."

The girls howled and Harry lost it as well, reaching out to pat George's shoulder. Fred also attempted to sympathize with his brother who was scowling hard at his girlfriend. Harry was trying to catch his breath when he nearly choked as he saw her.

She was even more stunning than the first time he'd seen her on the train, seemingly for the first time. Her hair was longer than the last time they saw each other, but still that enchanting honey gold. Her eyes were nothing like the cold empty orbs he'd come to know. Even at this distance he could see the conflict there in those bright blue oceans. The same eyes that had been haunting his dreams all summer long.

"Would you lot excuse me?" Harry asked, getting to his feet. He had wondered just what he would feel when he saw her again. He knew that he didn't hate her. He never had. He'd been deeply hurt, and ferociously angry with her, but he'd never hated her. He had wanted to, he knew it would have been much easier if he could, but he had been unable to. The nervousness he'd been positive he would feel was there, as was the complete inability to think of what he should say to her. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from going to her. Almost as if some power was pulling him to her.

"Hi Harry." Astoria spoke first, and threw her arms around him. Harry returned the embrace and pulled away.

"It's good to see you." He smiled and Astoria grinned as she watched his eyes drift towards her sister, who was staring hard at her own feet.

"Couldn't miss this could we?" Astoria remarked.

"Well, I really need a drink." Tracey said with a laugh and Hermione agreed. Both girls waved at Harry and Tracey took hold of Astoria's arm and began dragging the younger Greengrass away, all the while, Astoria protested, wishing to observe what she was sure was going to be most entertaining.

"I wasn't sure you'd actually come." Harry said after a long moment.

"I wasn't given a lot of choice." Daphne said, not looking up.

"You could have said no." Harry suggested but Daphne shook her head.

"My father wouldn't have allowed that." She said feeling embarrassed at having revealed that it was her father who'd made her attend the party. "I mean… not that I didn't want to come, but I thought it would be… weird. And I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable because it's your birthday after all, and I tried to tell my father that but he just…"

Daphne took a breath to stop herself from rambling further. She'd never felt as mortified as she did at this precise moment.

"I actually wasn't the one who sent the invitation. That was my godfather." Harry admitted. "Not that I didn't want you to come. Not at all. But I just, well I didn't want you to feel pressured or anything like that."

Harry clammed up with some effort and the two of them stood there rather awkwardly.

"I think they're planning something, but he won't tell me anything about it. Your father and Sirius, I mean. Actually, I'm really happy that you came." He said gently.

Daphne looked up at this, and felt a familiar warmth spread through her as she saw his soft smile. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "If you hadn't come, then I'd be dreading seeing you when school started. Do…" Harry started looking around and noticed some people turning away rather hastily. "Do you wanna take a walk, you know… get away from everyone for a few minutes?"

Daphne readily agreed and she followed him off the deck and onto a very green lawn. They walked a bit in silence until Harry felt they were far enough away that no one could eavesdrop on them. There was no avoiding an audience, but at least their conversation would be private.

"I've thought a lot about you, and our last conversation. In fact, I've barely been able to think of anything else when I've been free to." Harry finally said. "I was still angry with you, and I think that I still am to an extent, even though I do understand everything. "

Daphne's eyes were on the ground again. She just couldn't make herself look at him, afraid to see some sort of anger in his eyes, despite his words.

"When you told me that you were thinking about leaving school… I-I felt hurt again somehow. The truth is, I wanted to hate you for what you did."

"I deserve that." Daphne replied, but Harry shook his head.

"No you don't. What you deserved was someone helping you when you asked for it. You should never have had to make a choice like that." Harry said evenly. "Those of us who care about you should have been able to se something was wrong. We all failed you."

"I should have done more to prevent making the choice." Daphne remarked.

"Hindsight and all that. We can't change the past. Well, at least not without a time turner." Harry smirked, and Daphne chuckled in spite of herself.

"So why didn't you hate me?" Daphne asked, finally looking up at Harry noting how different he really looked. Usually he looked rather drawn, almost like a skeleton. He was still on the thinner side, but she could see there was more muscle now. He was tan as well, and what really stood out was his eyes, no longer hidden behind glasses appeared brighter, almost as if they had a fire behind them, and the lightning bolt scar which was barely visible now.

I wish I had an answer that made sense." Harry shrugged. "But I don't , and I couldn't hate you. It felt wrong to even think about it. And that was part of the reason I didn't want you to leave Hogwarts. If you left, then how could I…that is, how could we… We'd never get to…"

Daphne felt something in her chest begin pounding. As she looked into those indescribable green eyes she felt something she had never hoped she would feel after all she had been through. All she had put him through. She felt hope.

"What?" She asked, fighting to keep from sounding desperate. "What could we do?"

Harry sighed and his resolve crumbled.

"I don't know. I just. I don't want you to leave school. Not for me. Not for anyone. I would… A lot of people would miss you." Harry said, his eyes dropping. He felt stupid and cowardly. He'd been so close to just telling her exactly how he felt and what he wanted, but part of him, the part that still made him relive the torture and the taunting overrode his heart, and he had all but run away like a frightened animal with his tail between his legs.

Daphne sighed, but the hope didn't fade. She had seen it in his eyes, and it had made her swoon. He'd been unable to say everything that he wanted to, she knew that, but he hadn't screamed at her, or cursed her or anything. He had said, in a roundabout sort of way, that he would miss her if she left. And for now, that was enough for her. She wasn't going to push him. It was enough to know that he didn't hate her. She could work with that.

"Do you… do you want to get a butterbeer?" She asked, and Harry smiled thankfully. She led him back to the party, fighting the urge to take his hand in hers. She had to be patient, but for now, she simply thanked the gods that she was being given a second chance

* * *

"Well, they're not hexing each other." Anton sighed as he stared out the window at his daughter and Harry Potter. "That's a good sign."

"Possibly." Sirius smirked as he poured four glasses of scotch. "Harry's been training to fight with his body, in case he's ever without his wand again."

Anton looked worried for a minute but Remus waved away his concern.

"Harry would never hurt her. He still cares very deeply for Daphne, even if he hasn't yet admitted it to himself. He's a lot like his father that way. We all knew James had it bad for Lily before he really understood it." Remus smiled as he accepted his glass.

"It's just good to see her out of her bedroom." Abigail said as she also accepted a drink. "I thought she was going to try to stay locked up in their for the rest of her life."

"They'll figure things out." Sirius smiled taking a sip of his drink. "We just have to let them do it on their own. We, on the other hand, have far more important things to discuss."

"We've found him." Anton said, turning to Sirius. "But we can't get to him. He's protected, and it's likely he won't remain where he is for much longer."

"Peter was never much for confrontation." Remus said flatly. Sirius growled an agreement.

"I have people trying to figure a way to lure him out." Anton explained, but Sirius shook his head.

"Voldemort will keep him protected. So long as I'm a fugitive, I can't do anything in the Wizengamot, or anywhere else. He knows that Black family has a lot of allies, and if I were to call them against him… it would be a harder fight."

Abigail set her glass down and folded her hands in her lap, looking at each man in turn.

"The Ministry is in serious upheaval right now, and I don't think that we're going to get our hands on Pettigrew. If it's as you say, than You-Know-Who will not allow Pettigrew out of his sight long enough for us to grab him. So perhaps there is another way to clear your name Sirius."

"We're listening." Anton said, looking at his wife quite puzzled.

"We petition the court to hold the trial they never did." Abigail smiled. "Given how truly chaotic things are within the Ministry it should be quite easy to push through a petition. All we need are a few prominent people in our corner. Dumbledore for sure, and I think Amelia Bones as well. But most importantly, Harry needs to demand it. It's no secret that the new minister wants a chance to talk to Harry."

"Dumbledore's been keeping Scrimgeour at bay, but it won't last. Rufus, we're told is most tenacious." Remus nodded.

"So we give him what he wants." Abigail smiled. "A bit of time with Harry, in exchange for a very fair and public trial, in which you submit to questioning under Veritaserum, as well as submitting your memories for viewing in a pensieve. You told us Dumbledore knows the truth, and Harry and his two friends can bear witness as well."

The thre men stared at Abigail for an uncomfortably long time, until she began to squirm a bit.

"My dear lady." Anton said, taking her hand. "I have always admired your brilliance, but at this moment, I very much wish to take you in a most manly fashion."

Abigail laughed with relief as her husband kissed her hand and wrist. Remus applauded and Sirius raised his glass in salute.

"This will of course mean a return trip to Azkaban." Remus pointed out. "Harry won't like that at all.

"Actually, not if we make it part of the deal. Sirius will be able to stay out of prison until his trial."

"A most excellent idea."

The four turned to find Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"Albus, have you just arrived?" Sirius asked, getting up from his seat to greet the headmaster.

"I have been here for a few minutes. Long enough to hear this most brilliant idea, one I think would be wise to pursue. I shall speak to Amelia Bones and Minister Scrimgeour this very evening, once my business here is concluded."

"And what is that?" Remus asked curiously.

"I wish to speak with all of the parents here today, to ask for their permission for their children to help train Harry. After what Alastor has told me, I think it wise that we ad more distractions for Harry, so he might learn how to adapt better."

"A very wise idea." Anton nodded. "Both our girls will be most happy to help."

"Very good. It was Daphne I was most hoping to get to help, in fact." Dumbledore smiled. "But, we can save that for another day. Now, I think it might be a good idea to begin giving both of our guests of honor their presents. I do wish I could stay, but I still have much to accomplish. So, I leave this to you, Sirius, to give to Harry for me, and I bide you all a good afternoon."

Sirius accepted the envelope and followed Dumbledore out. Remus stood and excused himself to gather the young people together for cake and presents, leaving the Greengrasses alone for a moment.

"Did you see his hand?" Abigail asked of her husband.

"No, why?" Anton asked curiously.

"It may have been a trick of the light, but I was sure that it looked… well, dead." Abigail explained, taking her husbands proffered hand. "It was rather frightening. Do you know if he was hit with anything during that last duel with You-Know-Who?"

"Not that I am aware of, but I'm sure it's nothing." Anton smiled, leading Abigail out to where everyone was gathering. Abigail nodded, but couldn't shake the seed of doubt that had taken root in her gut. If Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the fight against Lord Voldemort should perish, who then could unite and lead the wizarding world into war?


	23. Chapter 23

"Finally." Sirius all but shouted as Harry appeared in the kitchen the day after his birthday. Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table waiting for him, and when they got a good look at him, they both cringed. Harry looked horrible.

"Did you sleep ok?" Remus asked with concern. Harry merely grumbled as he all but fell into his chair. Remus passed him a mug and poured tea into it. Harry gave the smallest of smiles of gratitude as he began heaping spoonfuls of sugar into it.

"Everything alright?" Sirius asked. After Harry drank a few sips.

Yeah." He said flatly. "No. Maybe. I don't really know."

"Perhaps it would help to talk about it." Remus suggested, leaning forward in his seat.

Harry looked at his honorary Uncle and then to his godfather. How in the hell was he supposed to talk about this with them? He wasn't even sure he could put it into words.

He had lain awake in his bed all night because his thrice cursed mind would not stop thinking about that gorgeous blonde who he desperately wanted at his side again, yet was so afraid of. Seeing her at his birthday party had stirred something in him that he'd been trying to suppress. They had talked just like they had before they had started dating, when she let her walls down, and allowed herself to be comfortable and relax with him.

They hadn't talked much after she had first arrived, but she had remained near him throughout the rest of the party. It had been strangely comfortable, and awkward all together. And then, just before she had left, she had kissed him. Nothing mind blowing, just a friendly peck on his cheek. Harry wasn't sure if it meant anything, but she had flashed red right after, and all but sprinted into the floo.

"Honestly, I think I'd rather figure this out on my own." Harry finally said. Remus and Sirius shared smiles that made Harry grimace and groan.

"Alright." Sirius said. "We have something we have to discuss with you."

An hour later, a very awake Harry was staring at his godfather with something between absolute indignance and hope.

"Just so I've got this straight." Harry started. "I go and meet with The Minister of Magic, so he can propose that I occasionally stop by the Ministry, and he gives you a fair, unbiased trial where you can show your memories and be questioned under truth serum?"

"That's the plan." Sirius nodded.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind?" Harry shouted. "They'll throw you back in Azkaban and paint it like they caught you just to show the public they're accomplishing something."

"Dumbledore is not going to let that happen." Remus assured Harry.

"Nor will the Greengrasses." Sirius said. "It was Abigail's idea in the first place."

"Do you think it will work?" Harry asked after another long silence.

"It's a risk, but given the state of things, it's doubtful that he will chance it." Sirius said.

"Actually, given what the Ministry could learn through Sirius' and your testimony…" Remus began.

"My testimony?" Harry looked confused.

"Yes, you, Ron and Hermione will have to give testimony about what happened the night Wormtail got away." Remus smiled gently.

"While my memories would likely be enough, we want no doubt of the truth." Sirius explained. "This is the only way, Harry. I know you hate your fame, but this is a time when it's good. Without you being who you are, and as important as you are…"

"You don't have to try and convince me.' Harry smirked. "I was in the moment you said it would result with you being a free man. I just don't want to be the Ministry's puppet."

"Then don't be." Sirius replied."

"But you said…" Harry began but Sirius shook his head and held up a hand.

"I said the Minister was going to propose you be seen at the Ministry. You don't have to do that. In fact, I would feel better if you refused, but instead, gave the Minister something to think about."

Remus was smiling now and Harry noticed this.

"You already know what he's talking about." Harry said and Remus nodded.

"Right now, the biggest threat is the spies Voldemort already has within the Ministry. Also, it might be a good idea to give harsher punishments to those bearing the Dark Mark." Remus smiled.

"What about people under the Imperious curse?" Harry asked.

Sirius laughed. "Harry, the only way someone can have the Dark Mark is if they voluntarily accept it. You could put someone under the Imperius, and make them take it, but the magic knows the difference. Don't ask me to explain how because I don't really understand it myself. Besides, Voldemort doesn't want people following him because he made them. He wants the faithful. People who believe in his vision and his power."

Harry nodded his understanding and Sirius and Remus began telling the teen more of their ideas to help the Ministry. Harry knew at least half of these idea had come from Dumbledore himself, and everyone of them made perfect sense to him, especially after that really stupid pamphlet he'd gotten a few days ago, suggesting that people use secret questions to identify each other, and the warning about Inferius. It was all rather ridiculous, and like putting a band aid on a severed limb.

When Harry was finally excused to enjoy his freedom for the week, he went into his new room to work on his homework. He hadn't had much chance to work on it while he'd been traveling and training. He'd been to a handful of scenic spots, but had been unable to do much of anything while he'd been there. Harry had even told Sirius that he was owed a proper vacation.

He understood of course. He needed to be trained if he was to defeat Lord Voldemort, who was going to keep coming after him. Especially as Voldemort now believed that Harry was the child destined to destroy him. The fact that Harry seemed unkillable only helped that idea.

Harry had decided to stop wishing he could have a normal life. It was pointless, and it only infuriated him. He was destined to bring down a Dark Wizard.

But what happened after that. Harry put his quill down and stared out the window as he began to contemplate a point in his life where Voldemort was gone, and he no longer had the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. What would his life be like? What did he want from his life?

He hadn't gone to his career counseling meting due to a slight case of captivity. He had once thought being an Auror would be really great, but now, the idea was a bit soured. Did he really want to make his future wife worry about him whenever he left the house? After everything he'd experience during his life, Harry thought that maybe he would rather live a quiet life. Settle down in a nice house with a beautiful wife and three… four kids. Neville had told him once that the Potter family fortune was nothing to scoff at, and Sirius had confirmed that Harry or his children would likely never have to work, and his grandchildren would still be well off.

The thoughts of family brought him around to thinking about girls, or rather one girl.

Daphne had looked just as beautiful as the day he'd first noticed her on the train. Actually, Harry thought she was more beautiful, and he knew it had everything to do with the fact that the Ice Queen was all but gone. When he'd talked to her, he could see everything she was feeling reflected in her blue eyes. It was heart wrenching.

And then the kiss. Yeah, it had only been a peck on the cheek, and she had looked as if she were struggling with the decision to act before she'd actually done it. Harry wondered if she wanted to try their relationship again. Properly this time.

And then it came again. That little nagging voice that reminded him that it had been Daphne who hand handed him to his enemy.

"To protect her family." Harry reminded himself.

The little voice didn't like that response and told Harry he'd be really stupid to let her back in his life.

Harry shouted in frustration. He really wanted to throw something and vent his irritation, but instead he pounded his fists on his desk and gritted his teeth.

There was a knock at his door and Sirius poked his head in.

"everything alright in here?" He asked. Harry shook his head and rose from his desk chair.

"No." Harry growled, running his hand through his hair, making Sirius smile at the near mirror image of James Potter, years ago.

"Is this about what we talked about this morning?" Sirius asked as he entered the bedroom properly.

"No." HArry sighed.

"Then it must be about Daphne." Sirius smiled, taking the chair Harry had just vacated. "You're still trying to figure out what to do about her."

"And it's making me mental." Harry said. "I can't stop thinking about her, and I can't get over the fact she served me up to that tosser."

"Harry, we've talked about this so many times that there's really nothing more anyone can say. You have to decide what's best for you. Maybe, it's too soon for you to think about this. Maybe you should try dating other girls, just to work on your trust issues. You may find someone who makes you feel better than Daphne did. If you and Daphne are meant for each other, you'll find your way back to each other. Don't force it, or it won't be right. " Sirius smiled.

"Maybe you're right." Harry sighed. "I mean, what if I end up missing the girl I'm supposed to be with because I'm so focused on figuring things out with Daphne." Harry said wearily.

"Exactly." Sirius said, getting to his feet again. "For now, you've got a few more important things to be getting on with, like preparing to meet the Minister of Magic. We just got a note from Dumbledore, he's arranged a meting tomorrow morning."

"Does that mean you're going to get your trial?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Starts Monday morning." Sirius smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. Harry saw the worry there, and hugged his godfather.

"We'll get through this, and you'll be free." Harry said adamantly. "Even if I have to hunt down Pettigrew myself and throw him at the minister. You're going to be free."

* * *

Wizarding Britain was brimming with anticipation as the Trial of Sirius Black began on Monday morning. Harry sat with Remus, Hermione and Ron, looking down on the court. Just as in his own hearing, Harry saw the entirety of the Wizengamot was gathered, and speaking in eager whispers to each other.

Sirius had to hand himself to the Aurors upon entering the Ministry that morning. Madam Bones had been there along with Tonks, and three others, whom Harry didn't know.

Harry felt a serious bit of anxiety as his godfather was led away, but the Minister of Magic had promised that Sirius would be treated fairly. Harry swore silently that if Scrimgeour lied, or anything happened to Sirius, Harry wouldn't rest until Scrimgeour was out of office.

Harry saw the Dumbledore was present as well, though much closer to the court floor than he was. He also saw Daphne's parents among the spectators.

"This is unbelievable." Hermione remarked. "There are tons of reporters here."

"It's a very important trial." Remus commented. "It's going to break a lot of people's faith in the Ministry, but that's the point. They have to be held accountable, or they will continue making costly mistakes."

"I'm so nervous." Hermione said, wringing her hands. "Are you sure he's going to be freed?"

"If they hold their end up, an conduct a fair trial." Remus nodded.

Doors opened and Sirius was led into the court room, silencing everyone as he was seated, and bound to the witness chair. Harry felt his anger boil inside of him, but Remus assured him that it would be fine.

"So far as everyone is concerned, he is still guilty."

"This court is called to order." A tall thin man with a graying goatee said. Harry was curious why Minister Scrimgeour wasn't presiding as Fudge had done for his hearing. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't be presiding, as he had not been reinstated as Chief Warlock.

"The Wizengamot will be trying the case of the people vs. Sirius Black in the murder of Peter Pettigrew, and twelve muggles fifteen years ago, as well as possible connections to the Dark Wizard known for this trial as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and his involvement with the murder of James and Lily Potter. Interim Chief Warlock, Pius Thicknese presiding. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I ask that you put aside any preconceived notions of this man and his alleged acts until you have heard all the facts. The witness has been asked to be questioned under Veritaserum, and has stated he is willing to donate his memories for review by this noble body. Presenting the case today will be Amelia Susan Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Serving as defense for the accused will be Gareth Hopkins."

Thicknese pounded a gavel, opening the trial, and Gareth Hopkins rose from his seat. He was rather short, and broad around his middle. His hair was curly and his looked tired, as if he hadn't slept well in years. He stepped out from behind the small table and addressed the court.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, fifteen years ago, and innocent man was taken into custody, and thrown into Azkaban without even being questioned. He then spent the next fifteen years imprisoned for crimes he did not commit. We will hear from the accused today, and four witnesses who learned the truth, and who were all ignored by the previous Minister of Magic, who wished not to correct the mistakes of our own government. I would like to start, by having the court administer a dosage of Veritaserum to Mister Black."

Harry watched as a man in deep crimson robes stepped forward holding a small vial, which he tipped into Sirius' mouth. Harry couldn't help but feel tense as his godfather swallowed the clear liquid. It would be so easy to poison his godfather, and Harry still didn't know if Scrimgeour could be trusted to keep his word. Their meeting had not gone well, and Harry wasn't sure if the man was the sort to try and abuse his position just to get even with an "arrogant child." Harry had not been readily agreeable to Scrimgeour's proposal of being seen popping in and out of the Ministry. Harry had pointed out that he did not wish to be someone's puppet, especially as the Ministry was not really trying to end the war in his opinion. Harry had made all the suggestions Remus and Sirius had talked about, and even a few of his own. Scrimgeour had been less than receptive. In fact, he'd been offended, if Harry were to be honest. Harry just hoped that once the man calmed down, he at least thought about those suggestions, and tried to save lives.

Sirius was still breathing, and looked expectant at Mister Hopkins, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His godfather was still alive. The next hour was spent with Mister Hopkins asking Sirius about everything that had led to his original incarceration. He asked in detail about the decision to switch secret keepers for the Potters, and about his precise location on the night of the attack. Harry wished that veritaserum wasn't so powerful, as he was sure he would never be able to stop imagining hid godfather and some faceless woman being… human. Harry noted both Ron and Hermione making sour faces just before Mister Hopkins managed to stop Sirius' tirade.

The questioning finally ended with what had happened the night Sirius managed to escape Hogwarts after being "Captured" by Severus Snape. Harry and Hermione both blushed when they were mentioned in how they helped him get away. When Mister Hopkins finished, the court broke into excited whispers. Harry noticed more than a few people looking in his direction. Harry just hoped Snape wasn't there somewhere. While things between the Potions master and student were not ideal, they had been much better in the last few months of the term.

Amelia Bones rose, and questioned Sirius for a few minutes, most of them having to do with how Sirius managed to escape. Madam bones also questioned Sirius a little about his alleged involvement with Death Eaters, but it was more for clarification.

"She's not trying to argue against him." Hermione pointed out.

"That would be hard to do, as he's been under truth serum." Remus clarified.

Dumbledore was called to the witness stand next. The Headmaster was asked to recollect the Potter's going into hiding, and what he knew of their protection. The old man admitted to having believed Sirius to be the Secret keeper, though he had been unsure of the man's loyalty at the time. Dumbledore also relived his questioning of Sirius the night he'd been captured at Hogwarts, and his belief that Sirius had been telling the truth. He then went of to explain he also spoke to Remus Lupin the next morning and felt he had been right in believing Sirius. When asked about any involvement in helping free Sirius that night, the Headmaster claimed ignorance of the actions of Harry and Hermione. Harry swore he saw Dumbledore looking right at him, and knew that he would have to omit that bit. Harry shared a look with Hermione, and he was sure she knew she had to do the same.

Ron was called first. The red head looked very nervous, but answered everything honestly. Harry asked Remus why they weren't being asked to take Veritaserum, and Remus simply shrugged. The only reason he could think of was the fact they were all under age.

Remus was called next, followed by Hermione, and finally Harry took the witness stand.

After all the witnesses had been called, Mister Hopkins then explained that just before the trial began, Sirius had submitted his memories of the events which had been discussed, and that they were available for the court to view. Chief Warlock Thicknese order the viewing of those memories, and Harry felt a bit more relief, as he was sure that when everyone saw Pettigrew alive, they would have no choice but to set Sirius free.

The trial had taken all day, and Harry felt very tired after everything was said and done, but his energy came back as Thicknese brought the trial to a close with a recounting of everything they had seen and heard that day. He then called for a vote of the members of the court. Harry along with quite a few others were on the edges of their seat was hands were raised, and the final verdict was made…

DAILY PROPHET SPECIAL

SIRIUS BLACK: CLEARED!

* * *

The rest of the Summer, Harry spent all his time training, but now that he was back in England, he was training at Hogwarts, and learning to cast with two wands. Mornings he would run more obstacle course, and was allowed to use one wand. After lunch he was in private lessons with Sirius and Dumbledore where he was learning very advanced spells, and learning to cast them with two wands.

In the mornings, while he ran obstacles, the amount of opponents would vary. Some mornings it would be just a few people, other mornings, Harry would be facing just about everyone he knew.

He was always kept in the dark about what he would be facing until it was time, because, as Moody was constantly reminding him, you just never knew what your enemy might have in store for you.

Harry had been doing quite well most days. He was getting familiar with the different styles from all his friends and family, and near the end of the summer, was getting through the course easier and easier. It was then that his trainers began to do things to throw him off and prevent him from completing the course.

The most notable, and by far most hysterical was when Tonks appeared near the end of the course without a stitch of clothing on. She simply stepped out from behind a wall, and Harry fell flat on his face the moment his brain registered what he was seeing. A stunningly beautiful witch with a classic hourglass figure, completely naked. Tonks even made a show of exposing herself to Harry, spinning around and humming a happy little tune. Then she stunned him.

For a week, Harry endure all manner of teasing from everyone who heard the tale. The Weasley twins were the very worst. Of course, Harry shut them up by saying that he at least got to se Tonks nude, and that never in a million years would they ever have that opportunity. They didn't say anything more on the subject after that.

The very worst was his final run, on the last day before students were to return to Hogwarts.

Harry's lungs burned as he ran and dodged spells from the Weasley twins. As this would be his last time doing the obstacle course, Harry's trainers had decided to throw everything at him.

It had started with Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, whom Harry had heard were now engaged to be married. Harry knew Fleur from the Tri-Wizard tournament, and was more than aware of how powerful she could be. He also knew that Bill was a curse breaker. He knew he would likely be unable to defeat them with magic, so used a few spells as distractions in order to get close, and take them out physically. It had been child's play, and Harry was reminded of why he'd been trained in physical combat. Neither Bill nor Fleur knew what to do when Harry got as close as he did, and took them out.

Harry moved forward in the course, readying himself for whomever was going to leap out at him. When his Godfather apparated in front of him, Harry didn't hesitate. Sirius proved a more capable opponent as he knew Harry's physical capabilities, having trained him all summer. The trouble was, he also knew Harry's spell work. Harry knew he would have to mix things up in order to get past Sirius.

Throwing a few spells that were no more harmless than a stinging hex at his godftaher, Harry just wanted to get a bit closer, and make Sirius think he meant to take him down in hand to hand combat. Harry could see his godfather's growing confidence, and noticed that Sirius even stopped using his shield, but took to dodging instead. That gave Harry the opening he wanted. He figured Sirius would be expecting a disarming charm. But after a long conversation with Moody about how Death Eaters had come to think of disarming as Harry's signature spell, Harry knew he had to stop using it as much.

"Bombarda" Harry shouted, aiming for his godfather's feet. Sirius clearly hadn't expected this, and was unable to dadge, as he'd allowed Harry in so close. He also couldn't get a shield up fast enough, and when the earth beneath his feet erupted, Sirius was sent fifteen feet into the air. Harry didn't stop to see if Sirius was alright. He knew Madam Pomfrey would take care of him. Besides, the old man had it coming for all the grief he had given Harry about the Tonks incident.

Ron and Neville had been to easy, and Harry felt bad for his friends. Ron was far to easily distracted, though Neville was very determined to stop Harry. In the end Harry managed to stun Ron, and tied Neville up with magical ropes.

The combination of Remus and Hermione had been the most difficult. They worked together very nicely, and Kept Harry as far away as possible by casting a stream of jinxes, hexes and curses. In the end, Harry used transfiguration to his benefit, turning anything he could see into giant boulders to hide behind. He knew that they would be able to figure out where he was if he just made one or two, so he made a dozen, and then silenced his feet, so he could maneuver around quietly. He stunned Remus after sneaking up on him, but Hermione quickly caught on to Harry's game, and began vanishing the boulders. Harry made a split decision and waited. When Hermione vanished the stone he was behind he cast three stunners in succession, hitting her in the chest with the final one, as she had managed to get a shield up. It didn't hold up against his onslaught however, and she crumpled to the dirt, leaving Harry free to move forward.

By now, Harry felt exhausted. He'd left a trail of destruction behind him, but he knew he was only halfway through the course. He was brought out of his reverie when a spell hit him in the shoulder.

"I was wondering when those two would show up." Harry said to himself as Fred and George made their presence known. Of all of his opponents, Harry knew the twins were the most adaptable. They also worked really well together, almost as if they could read each other's thoughts.

It was now that Harry felt was time to reveal his secret weapon. Up until now, he'd been casting with a single wand, as very few people knew of the second, or his work with Dumbledore to get competent. Harry was confident that the majority of his adversaries he'd be able to take with a single wand. But the twins were anything but common, and catching them off guard was damned near impossible.

Harry decided that it was best to lure the twins into a false sense of security. Their overconfidence would be their downfall. Let them think they had the upper hand, which wasn't to difficult. And then, when they were ready to take Harry down, he turned the tables.

"Reducto." Harry shouted, blowing up the ground in front of the twins. Fred and George stumbled back, and Harry landed a stunning hex on George. Fred was already moving however, and Harry knew he couldn't let him revive his brother. Using both wands, he cast dual reductors around George's fallen form, keeping Fred at bay. Harry kept his eyes locked on Fred, waiting for him to show any signs of being worn down. So long as he kept him moving, he couldn't fight back.

And then it happened. Fred stumbled. Harry cast a body bind and an Incarcerous curse at Fred, and cheered to himself when Fred went down.

That only left Tonks.

Harry turned and prepared himself for whatever the metamorphmagus had in store, hoping she wasn't naked again. Harry started off at a jog, heading for the end of the course, keeping his eyes wide open for Tonks' grand entrance.

But it wasn't Tonks who showed up. In a thousand years, Harry might not have ever guessed his final opponent. She stepped out, wand raised at him, her blue eyes narrowed. Harry skidded to a halt with the shock of seeing her with his wand raised at him, and all of the hurt and betrayal he had thought he was getting over came up to the surface.

"You made an oath." Harry stammered as he fell on his ass, and began backpedaling. Daphne's wand shook in her hand, but her face was resolved. It was like some kind of nightmare.

Then everything went black.

Harry awoke with his godfather kneeling over him.

"Welcome back." He smiled. "How's your head?"

Harry shook it experimentally as he was helped into a sitting position.

"Fine, I think. That was a dirty trick." Harry growled.

"It worked." Sirius shrugged. "And for the record, she didn't stun you. She couldn't. In fact, she's balling her eyes out. Hermione and Tonks took her to the castle. Don't be mad at her, we convinced her to do it, though she was supposed to stun you."

"It all came back. It was like…" Harry sighed. "All of those… It was like I was reliving it."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sirius sighed. He helped Harry to his feet and began guiding him back to the castle. It was then that Harry noticed everyone else around him, watching him concernedly.

"You did really well out there." Sirius smiled.

Harry didn't say anymore, and Sirius felt bad about what had happened. He knew that Harry and Daphne's relationship was more than a little rocky at the moment, and he and the other's had just thrown another boulder in the road.

Harry already had trust issues, and now, they were going to be worse.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ok, so everyone can calm the ... well you can calm down. After a lot of thought, I have decided to... you know what... just read for yourselves.**

* * *

"Harry!" Tracey shouted as she entered his cabin on the Hogwarts express to greet her friend. Harry returned the hug, but he wasn't smiling, in fact, Tracey couldn't remember ever seeing him look so angry.

"You alright?" She asked, taking a seat. "Where is everyone?"

Harry shrugged. "We still have half an hour, so I doubt the Weasleys are here yet. I haven't seen anyone else, and yes, I'm fine. Or, I will be."

"Want to talk about it?" Tracey asked, leaning forward, giving him her full attention.

"My godfather, and other people who are supposed to be looking out for me kind of royally screwed up, and I'm not very thrilled with them at the moment." Harry said flatly. He then went on to explain everything that had happened the previous day. Tracey became just as angry as Harry was as she listened to the tale. When Harry finished, explaining how he had first screamed at his godfather, and then broke the man's nose, Tracey was quite ready to find Sirius Black and hex him into oblivion.

"The worst part was that I didn't even get a chance to talk to Daphne about it all. She flooed home while I was being awoken." Harry snarled. "I'm seriously contemplating not coming home for Christmas."

"Would serve him right. Why would they do that? They all know what happened." Tracey snapped.

"I get it." Harry said, a bit more calmly now. "Constant Vigilance, expect the unexpected and all that, but that was just…."

"Wrong." Tracey remarked.

"Exactly." Harry agreed.

"So… what are you going to do about Daphne?" Tracey asked, calming down herself. "You know, she's been pretty… gods I have no idea how to explain it. She's not been herself."

"I've thought a lot about her over the summer, and the truth is, I really miss her. I think that I want to try, but…" Harry began and Tracey nodded.

"Trust issues." Tracey smirked.

"Something like that." Harry chuckled. "I've been given so much advice about this I feel like my head is going to explode. Most people think I should find someone else to date and just be friends with Daphne, like I need to get used to her again or something."

"That's a bad idea." Tracey shook her head. "If you start dating someone else while you're still hung up on Daphne., you're only going to end up hurting Daphne, yourself, and whoever the poor girl you choose. My advice, take a chance. Get back together with her, but start out slow. Get to know each other again, like you did before. Baby steps, you know?"

Harry thought about what Tracey said and nodded. It actually made a lot more sense than anything else he'd thought of.

"If it doesn't work out, then at least you both can have a bit of closure.' Tracey pointed out. "But trying to date someone else while you're still having feelings… that's just not good for anybody."

"I suppose not." Harry said, feeling a bit better. Have you seen her yet?"

Tracey shook her head. "No, but I wasn't planning on looking for her until we were underway. I hate trying to find people on the platform. It's so crowded, and people are constantly moving about. No thanks!"

Harry chuckled as Tracey wrinkled her nose.

"So, supposing I were to take your advice, How would I even go about it? I mean… I got all tongue tied when I saw her at my birthday party." Harry asked, looking out the window, looking for familiar faces.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor." Tracey scowled. "Cowboy up Potter!"

Harry turned to stare at Tracey all but laughing. "Cowboy Up?"

"Ok… Mum and I went to the states for a few weeks and I watched a lot of telly. A LOT! Some of it may or may not have found it's way into my vocabulary." Tracey said, avoiding his eyes. Harry just kept holding his sides as he rolled all over his seat in hysterics.

* * *

The Greengrass clan arrived with fifteen minutes to spare before the Hogwarts Express was due to depart. Anton helped both his daughters load their trunks onto the train before wishing them both well in the coming school year.

Astoria flounced away to find her friends and get settled for the trip. Daphne stood near the door way, contemplating what she should do next. Deciding the best course of action was to wait, Daphne found the nearest empty compartment and sat down.

She had been anticipating this day all summer, at least until yesterday when she had gone to Hogwarts at the invitation of Sirius Black and Mad-Eye Moody. She had been told they needed her help in training Harry. She didn't even bother to ask what they had in mind, she simply wanted to help him. She wanted him to know that his safety meant the world to her.

When she had arrived, she had been told what would be happening. There would be a sort of obstacle course, and that Harry would be running through it, and she, along with everyone else who was there would be doing anything short of casting lethal curses to stop him. They were told to expect to be hurt, as Harry was quite a good combatant.

Then, just before they headed out to get ready, Moody came to her with a special job. She would be the final obstacle as it were. He told her as he escorted her down to the quidditch pitch that she only needed to stun him, and that Harry would likely be quite easy to hit. It was that crooked smile that got the wheels in Daphne's head moving. They had all been told that Harry would not know who or what to expect, and that the course he would be running was different from everything he'd done so far. That made sense, but she still felt that there was more.

Unfortunately, she got to caught up in watching Harry work his way through the course to think on it more. He was really good. She had seen some of his spell work during the Defense club, and she knew he was fast from their escape from the Ministry. But this was a different Harry. He was machine like. She could see him working out problems as he moved. It was like art, or poetry. So enamored was she watching him, she nearly forgot to carry out her part.

The moment she stepped out from behind her cover and took aim, she knew why she had been chosen for this special assignment. Harry's eyes spoke volumes to her, and when he fell to his knees, her heart broke all over again. She had come to help him get better, and her presence had made him lose his focus, and hurt him all over again. She knew from the look in his eyes, he was taken back to that day five months ago.

It was Sirius who stunned him, as she couldn't even form the words. The moment he went down, she fell apart. Daphne hadn't cried that hard in a long time. She charged Mad-Eye Moody and began throwing hexes at him, cursing him for what he'd made her do. Moody was fortunate that he had so much experience, and he was able to shield himself quite well, until the Daphne had all but exhausted herself.

Hermione had come to offer a bit of comfort, but Daphne just wanted to leave. She couldn't face Harry, not after that. She'd calmed down after she'd gotten home, and resolved to speak to Harry on the train, just as she had been planning all summer, but now… she had to apologize again.

Daphne couldn't help but smirk to herself as people would pop their heads into her compartment looking for a place to sit. Her reputation was still quite strong as most took one look at her and moved on. Daphne was a bit surprised that she had yet to se her best friend. Daphne figured Tracey was likely on the train already, and that they'd connect after the train got moving.

A few minutes before the train was set to depart three first year girls timidly poked their heads in and asked if they could join her. Daphne nodded, and waved them inside. The took their seats and sat quietly, clearly intimidated by her, which made Daphne laugh inside again. She imagined that all the first years who were lucky enough to sit with an older student was likely just as silent and nervous.

She thought about talking to them. Trying to be friendly to these young girls, but she remained silent herself.

At exactly eleven o'clock, the train whistle blew, and the Hogwarts express began its trip northward. As soon as that happened, Daphne rose from her seat, went to her trunk and took out a very thick envelope, before heading out to find Harry.

But it was Ron and Hermione whom she ran into first.

"Hey Daphne." Ron smiled. He offered a hand, and Daphne took it with a smile.

"Ron, how are you?" She said.

"Can't complain. Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk yesterday. Was a real mess, wasn't it?" Ron said. Hermione smacked the back of his head.

"Geez Ron." The bushy haired girl frowned.

"It's alright, Hermione." Daphne said, waving it off. "Do either of you know where I can find Harry?"

Ron looked at Hermione who gave a soft smile.

"You'll find him in the last car as usual. Tracey's with him. We'll be back after out Prefect meeting." Hermione said. Daphne smiled her thanks and headed towards the back of the train.

It was easier to find him than she thought it would be, and it was just as Hermione had said. Tracey was there, as was Neville and Ginny. Tracey leapt to her feet and greeted her best friend with a tight hug, which Daphne returned in full. Both Neville and Ginny gave her a friendly hello as well, and to her immense relief, Harry even stood up and hugged her.

"Could we… talk, you know privately?" Daphne asked Harry with a near whisper. Harry nodded and followed her into the hallway, where they began looking for a compartment that might be empty or close enough to it. They found one with four first years chatting excitedly.

"Excuse me." Daphne said politely, startling Harry. "I'm so very sorry, but I was hoping that you might let us use this cabin for a bit. There are three girls further up front that would probably let you join them, and, I'd like it if you all got yourself something to eat from the lunch trolley on me."

Daphne passed several gold coins into the hands of the closest boy whose eyes went wide with shock. The four firsties smiled and thanked Daphne as they filed out one by one.

"That was nice." Harry said with a strange expression on his face. Daphne shrugged.

"I knew we'd never get anyone else to give us their cabin, and I… I really need to talk to you. First I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Daphne started, though she wasn't looking at him. Harry didn't like that. He knew she was embarrassed, but this was ridiculous. She'd done it at his birthday party as well.

"Daphne, can you please look at me?" Harry asked.

Daphne stopped and stared at the floor for a moment before taking a huge breath and looking into Harry's bright green eyes.

"I know what happened yesterday, and I know you were sort of tricked into it. I don't blame you at all. In fact, I broke Sirius' nose last night. You came there to help me, and I really appreciate that." He smiled. Daphne's eyes glistened and she smiled softly.

"I just wanted to help you." She sighed.

"And you did. Not just with training, but it made me realize… after I had a chance to cool down, and think about things. The truth is, I've missed you." Harry said, staring into her soft blue eyes. "And not just as my friend. The trouble is that as much as I wish it wasn't true, there's still this nagging in the back of my brain that keeps telling me that I shouldn't trust you."

Harry winced as he saw the hurt look cross Daphne's face.

"We've been over and over this too many times to count, and I'm not going to do it again. I've had people telling me all these different things, like I should do this, or do that, but nothing really felt like the right thing to do until Sirius said maybe I should try dating someone else."

Again Harry winced when he saw Daphne's face pale, and her eyes tear up.

"It sort of made sense, but there was something that kept telling me that wasn't the right answer either. Then I talked to Tracey a little while ago, and she basically said exactly what I've been feeling. I can't date someone else. Not while you're the focus of all my thoughts and feelings. It isn't fair to you, me, or anyone I tried to date. You and I, we need to figure this out. Together."

Daphne's eyes brightened and she took an unconscious step towards Harry. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her lung felt as if someone was constricting them, making it difficult to breathe.

"What is it you're telling me Harry?" She asked, fearing to hope.

"We have to try this again. You and me. Obviously it can't be like it was before, and we're going to have to ease into it, but we need to…"

Harry was cut off as Daphne reached up and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him deeply. He'd said the very thing she had wanted to hear for five months. The exact thing she was feeling for him. In fact, it was the very same argument she had been intending to use on him right then.

Her arms slowly slinked around his neck, pulling him even tighter to her as she aloowed herself to get lost in this reunion. She screamed joyously inside as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and hold her tightly in return. it was better than any story she had ever read, and she felt her eyes welling up.

Daphne remembered how it felt to kiss him the first time. The way her lips tingled, the warmth she felt in his arms. This was so much stronger. Perhaps because she'd really wanted this. Perhaps because it wasn't tainted by a threat to her family. This was pure. This was just the two of them. This was right.

It would be nearly an hour before anyone saw the two of them again. They had a lot more to discuss before this became official, but as far as Daphne was concened, things were on the right path.

* * *

None of their friends said anything when Harry and Daphne returned at last, hands intertwined. Daphne noticed the very pleased smiles on Tracey, Neville and Ginny's faces. She also felt lighter when Hermione returned and saw the now reunited couple, and gave an approving nod to Harry. Ron didn't return at first, opting to visit with his girlfriend, but when he did finally show up, he said nothing, but gave a shake of his head, and a knowing smile to the rest of the group. In fact, the more Daphne focused on the unspoken approval, she felt almost as if this was all preordained. She decided to ask Hermione about it later, when she had the chance. For now, she had something else she wished to speak to them all about.

"Since we're all here, I would really like to talk to all of you about a few things." Daphne said as Ron shut the door, opting to stay for a bit.

"What's that?" Hermione asked as Daphne released Harry's hand to open the thick envelope she'd been holding since she came to find Harry.

"This is two months of research and theories." Daphne said, pulling out a bundle of parchments. "Ever since what happened, It's been nagging at the back of my mind, and over the summer, I wrote to the Daily Prophet and got a mess of back issues from around the end of the last war. I believe that You-Know…" Daphne stopped herself when Harry turned to look at her with an arched eyebrow.

"V-Voldemort…" She said with a panicked breath. After being his captive, Daphne had a deep fear of the man, even though he hadn't harmed her in anyway. However, she had defied him, and helped to rescue Harry. Daphne had little doubt she was not favored by the dark wizard.

"I believe that there are Death Eaters within the school. People that are already initiated, or soon will be." Daphne finished, handing out some of her parchments to Harry, Hermione and Tracey.

"I see Draco's top of your list." Tracey noted.

"He may have squirmed out of trouble last year, but there's no question that he's in with… him. He was the messenger, and his father took Harry and I to the Ministry. I'm certain we were at Malfoy Manor as well." Daphne said, looking at them all.

"Not all of these are Slytherins." Ron said, looking puzzled. "No offense meant here, but how can you be sure that some of these people are Death Eater wannabes?"

Both Tracey and Hermione glared at Ron, but Daphne took no offense.

"Like I said, research." Daphne said simply. "I combed through all of the issues I could of the Daily Prophet, specifically regarding the war hearings. I then did some family line research to connect dots. Now, I'm not saying that everyone on that list is a follower. I simply think that there's potential, due to family leanings, or heritage, of a sort. In other words, their parents or grandparents were followers. And, nearly every name is from pure blood families."

"I think we might be able to eliminate a few of these now." Hermione said. "Cormac McClaggen for one. He's an idiot for sure. An arrogant prat, but A Death Eater…"

"His uncle, Francis McClaggen was a Death Eater, and was killed by Aurors." Daphne said, pointing to her notes where she'd written down the pertinent information." Like I said… I'm not saying he is, or isn't. These are people who I was able to trace direct lines to Voldemort."

"You spent your whole summer on this?" Harry asked, looking impressed. Daphne looked at him, and felt her cheeks flush a bit as she nodded.

"I wanted to find a way to help you." She whispered.

"This is really brilliant, but I'm not sure what we can do with this." Harry admitted.

"Besides, if none of them have taken the Mark, the Aurors won't do anything." Ron pointed out.

"And even if they are following him, or taking orders or whatever…" Tracey began. "They'll learn from Draco's example and cover their tracks."

Then let's focus on Draco.' Daphne said, sitting forward a bit. "Every year, he gets away with all kinds of crap. Harassing first years, bullying muggleborns, and what happened last year." Daphne looked to Tracey as she continued. "You and I both know his greatest ambition is to be the right hand of his dark master. He talks about it all the time."

"He's never outright said it thought." Tracey countered.

"You know what I mean." Daphne scowled. Tracey nodded with a slight smile.

"I have to admit, Slytherin House would be a lot better off without him ruling the roost." Tracey shrugged. "So what's your plan?"

Daphne shrank a bit at this. "I… I never really thought of one."

"It'd be hard to follow him all the time." Neville said, still looking over all of Daphne's notes he'd taken from Tracey. Ginny nodded in agreement as she too read the notes with interest.

"We're with him more than anyone." Tracey pointed out. "There's little time in the day where he isn't in plain sight. If we chose to watch him anyway."

Before anyone could say anything further, a timid looking third year, wearing Ravenclaw robes opened the cabin door.

"Excuse me." He said, looking at Harry. "I was asked to bring this to you."

He handed a rather simple looking card to Harry, who read it with curiosity.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"An invitation." Harry said, his brow furrowing. To join Professor Slughorn in the forward compartment for lunch."

"Is that it?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up and noticed that she wasn't addressing him, but the third year who was still standing there, looking nervous.

"Um, no." He said. "Do you know where I can find Neville Long bottom or Daphne Greengrass?"

"Right here." Neville said, sitting forward to take his invitation. Daphne mimicked him and accepted her own invitation. His job done, the Ravenclaw sighed with relief and ran off.

"I guess we should go." Neville said after reading his own card.

"Do either of you know this Slughorn person?" Harry asked. Neville looked thoughtful, and admitted that the name was familiar but couldn't place it. Daphne on the other hand shook her head.

"Well, I guess we should go then. It would probably be bad manners not to." Harry sighed as he got to his feet.

"Not to mention you might get in trouble." Hermione remarked. Harry nodded, and led his girlfriend and Neville towards the front of the train.

Before they were even out of the cabin, Harry took Daphne's hand in his own, making her sigh contentedly, though Harry didn't notice. Neville did, and he smirked to himself.

"I wonder who won the pool." He thought to himself.

He had been angry, just as everyone else had been when he learned what had become of Harry last year. But, like the others, when he'd learned the full story, he couldn't help but feel for Daphne. It had been a difficult position to be in, and Neville could not honestly say that if he had been put in the exact same situation, if he would have made a different choice.

Neville was sad for both Harry and Daphne after their break up. It was clear to anyone that they both missed each other, but Neville understood Harry's reasons. No one could argue them.

It was Hermione who first posed the question.

Neville still smiled when he thought back on it. It was right after exams, and Harry had gone to bed early. Neville knew that he wasn't tired. Harry had been hiding in the dorm a lot, preferring to be by himself at times. No one could blame him, the guy did have a lot preoccupying his mind after all.

Neville, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Hermione were sitting together, watching Harry heading towards the dorms when Lavender mentioned how she hated seeing Harry so broken.

"I know he's not the life of the party or anything, but he used to be so… I don't know. He smiled more, you know?" The blonde stated and the others nodded.

"He's got to get his head together." Ginny sighed, snuggling into Neville a bit more. "The thing with Daphne really hit him hard."

"He'll come a round." Ron said.

"How long do you think it will be before he and Daphne are back together?" Hermione asked, turning back to the rest.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked. "She handed him to You-Know-Who on a platter."

"Because she was trying to protect her family." Ginny pointed out. "And he forgave her."

"He forgives everyone." Ron said. "He'd probably forgive You-Know-Who if the bastard just apologized."

They all looked at him incredulously for a minute, and Ron smirked.

"Ok, maybe not, but he is very forgiving. I mean, I called him a liar for two months in fourth year, and he forgave me. And that thing with the broom in third year…" He said turning to Hermione who nodded.

"Yes, Harry's a very forgiving person." Hermione agreed. "That is beside the point. Harry was falling for her. And he knows she did what she did to protect her family. Harry of all people could understand that. And if she'd told him, he would have sacrificed himself to help them because of his stupid saving people thing."

"His what?" Neville and Ginny asked together. Lavender also looked confused.

"Oh come on, none of you can tell me you haven't noticed how selfless he is. He could have drowned in the lake last year because he was trying to save everyone. And he went into the chamber to rescue Ginny in second year, not to mention facing all those Dementors alone, just to protect a godfather he had only just met."

"Ok, so he's got a complex." Lavender sighed. "But how does this translate into he and Daphne Greengrass getting back together?"

"Tracey told me she's vowed to get him back." Hermione smiled mischievously. "She stepped in front of a curse for him, and eventually Harry's going to realize that she could have died trying to protect him. There's something between them that they hadn't gotten to explore. And… He stares at her all the time. You can see it on his face how much he misses her. I'm telling you lot, it's only a matter of time, and they'll be back together."

"No way." Ron said. "I'd bet ten Galleons that never happens."

"I'll take that action." Neville smiled. "By the end of next year, they'll be back together."

"Oh no." Lavender smiled. "No, if she's the kind of girl I think she is…It'll be much sooner."

Neville couldn't remember the rest of the dates that were bet on, but he remembered Hermione had eventually written them all down. Some one was about to be forty Galleons richer, and he knew it wasn't him. But more importantly, His friend, the guy he'd gotten so close to, and had accepted him into his trusted circle, was happy again. And that meant more than any amount of gold to Neville.

Neville Longbottom swore then, as he followed the couple forward, that he would do all he could to prevent others from ruining this for them.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry knocked on the door, and upon hearing the invitation to enter, led Daphne and Neville into the train car where a long table was set, with several students sitting around it, and a large bald man with a very thick mustache who was beaming at them.

"Ah, so good of you to come join us for a little lunch. Please take a seat anywhere, we were just getting to know each other." Professor Horace Slughorn said, his voice full of contagious mirth. Harry couldn't help but smile as he sat down, with Daphne on his right, looking a bit uncomfortable at the stares from the others.

"Why don't I make the introductions, Hmm?" Slughorn smiled. He held up his left arm, motioning to a boy on his left wearing Gryffindor robes. "This fine fellow here is Cormac McClaggen, of Gryffindor house. Next to him is the lovely Marietta Edgecombe. Samuel Franklin. Blaise Zabini. That's Heather Vance and Bethany Owensby, Marcus Belby, and our late arrivals, for those who don't know, Neville Longbottom, Miss Daphne Greengrass and of course, Harry Potter."

Harry acknowledged everyone with a nod, and Slughorn took his napkin and began stuffing it into his collar.

"A bit of roast pheasant." He said jovially. "I do hope you all enjoy it. I'm afraid at my age, Licorice wands and pumpkin pasties just aren't good for my digestion. Dig in, everyone."

Harry looked questioningly at Daphne, who took up a fork and knife. He could see that she was on edge, and that her Ice Queen persona was partially in place. She gave him a nod indicating he should eat as well. Neville had also taken up his utensils and cut a small silver, tasting it experimentally.

Harry followed his friend's example and cut a sliver. It wasn't unpleasant, and in fact, Harry found it rather tasty. For a few minutes, nothing was said as the collective group ate. Harry glanced about him, and began to notice cold glares. Yet, they weren't directed at him, but his girlfriend.

"Well," Slughorn said after he'd eaten half his meal. "It's very good to meet you all. I of course know some of your relatives, you know. Marcus, your Uncle Damocles was one of my favorites, you know. His Order of Merlin First Class, very well deserved, you know. Tell me do you see much of him?"

Marcus Belby shook his head, his face paling a bit. When he spoke, his voice was higher than Harry would have thought from such a muscular looking boy.

"N-no sir. He and my dad don't get on." Marcus replied.

"I see, I see." Slughorn nodded as he turned to McClaggen. "I know that you see your uncle quite often, Cormac. Went hunting in Norfolk quite recently I'm told."

"Oh yes sir." Cormac said rather smugly. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour, just before he became Minister of Magic."

"Oh ho, so you know Bertie and Rufus as well. Quite good chaps, quite good indeed." Slughorn smirked, elbowing Cormac jovially. "Marietta dear, Tell me do you keep in touch with your Aunt Esmeralda?"

"Yes sir, just last week in fact. She was most excited to hear that you were coming out of retirement. She asked me to send you her love." Marietta smiled. Daphne scowled at the curly haired girl who had threatened her last year, telling her to stay away from Harry. Likely the girl was still angry that her "warnings" were being ignored.

Daphne saw Marietta's lip curl when the Ravenclaw turned to look at her. Daphne simply turned to Harry and gave a soft smile, which he returned. Daphne hoped Marietta would go shrieking to Chang about what she'd seen.

Harry was paying more attention to the conversation. It wasn't long before he figured out that everyone there was related to someone rather important. Slughorn kept asking about relatives that were not mothers or fathers, with the exception of Blaise Zabini, that is. Heather Vance's Uncle. Bethany Owensby's grandfather. Samuel Frankiln's Great Aunt. Neville's Uncle Algie.

"Your father has been quite busy lately, Miss Greengrass, hasn't he?" Slughorn said, tearing Daphne away from her battle of stares with Marietta Edgecombe. Daphne's face flushed a bit as she turned to Slughorn.

"I'm sorry?" She asked. Harry saw Blaise snicker, covering it with his napkin. Daphne shot him a glare, but turned back to the new Professor.

"Your father. Trying to get back onto the Wizengamot isn't he?" Slughorn smiled politely.

"Well, his original dismissal was rather controversial, sir." Daphne replied. "The Chief Warlock and Father didn't agree on a number of subjects. It was all rather underhanded in my very humble opinion."

"You'd know all about underhanded, wouldn't you?" Heather Vance sneered. Daphne's head turned so fast that her neck crack, making Harry wince.

"Now, now." Slughorn held up his hand. "We're all friends here."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at the brunette who was returning the glare with gusto. Harry gave her hand a squeeze under the table, and Daphne felt herself relax a bit.

"I am sure your father will be able to clear things up at last. After all, it's no secret he played quite a part in helping to clear Sirius Black's name, eh?"

Slughorn chuckled and Harry and Daphne both smiled lightly. Then Slughorn's attention turned to Harry.

"And Harry, your story of course is very well known. Faced down a one of the most famous Dark wizards in our history, but saw him resurrected as well, and faced him again only last year. The papers are calling you the chosen one now, eh? They say you might even have powers beyond reckoning."

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear, sir." Harry said quickly. "Especially if it comes from the Daily Prophet."

Ha ha, Indeed, indeed." Slughorn laughed. "But there aren't many who can say they faced You-Know-Who and have escaped with their lives, but both you and Miss Greengrass did just that last year. Very impressive."

Both Harry and Daphne stiffened at this. Daphne's eyes lowered to the table, and Harry clutched her hand a little tighter.

"We wouldn't have if Aurors hadn't arrived." Harry said humbly. "We were extremely lucky."

Daphne nodded in agreement. Slughorn noticed how the two young people became uncomfortable, and realized that this was likely not a good topic of conversation, and so wisely chose to steer discussion into something a bit more pleasant. It was another hour before Slughorn allowed them all to leave with the promise that they would all get together again soon.

* * *

Daphne clasped hands with Harry as Neville led them out of the car, following Zabini who gave them a courteous nod before leaving.

"That was really odd.' Harry confessed."

"Not really." Daphne replied. "Slughorn is a man who likes greatness. Did you hear him going on about all the famous people he knows and how he helped them get their starts. He's a man who loves comfort, and helping young witches and wizards almost guarantees that. People are so thankful to him for helping them get started that they shower him with gifts."

"And he picked people who were related to already famous or important people. My Uncle is one of the top Unspeakables, and works with some really intense magics." Neville said. "And Belby's Uncle, he invented the Wolfsbane potion for Werewolves."

"And he thinks we're going to be important or something, so he's getting into our good graces now." Harry remarked and Daphne nodded. "We're likely the first wave. He'll get a good look at his students and see if there's some fresh talent there as well. Hermione will likely be taken under his wing."

"And I'm just there because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry scowled.

"Don't let it bother you to much." Daphne said sweetly. She reached up and kissed his cheek. Harry smiled lightly and it made Daphne smile as well.

"Come on, let's get back." Neville urged.

When the train finally stopped, Harry, Daphne and the rest of the group departed, heading for the carriages which would take them up to Hogwarts. With their hands interlocked, Daphne and Harry walked together without speaking, simply enjoying their closeness.

However, there was a dark cloud looming over them. Daphne noticed it almost immediately as Harry led her and the rest of his friends towards the waiting carriages. The looks and the whispers. she had no idea why she hadn't thought about this. The story about what had happened had circulated all during the end of last term, and Daphne had suffered more than a few insults and threats by people, telling her Harry had been smart to dump her. Now they were together again, and the glares she was receiving felt like threats. Only those who knew her and Harry understood. To the rest of the school, she had likely enchanted him to get back with him, probably to finish the job she'd tried to do last year.

"Come on, there's a couple." Neville said, pulling ahead, and helping Ginny into the first empty carriage. Tracey followed Neville, and was joined by Hermione

"We'll get the next one. Ron said as he led Lavender, Harry and Daphne to the next empty carriage. Lavender giggled lightly as Ron made a show of helping her into the carriage. Daphne chuckled a bit as she watched, but then a flurry of voices caught her attention and she turned to find Draco and his two gorilla's forcing some second years out of a carriage. Harry gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I know you want to hex him for everything he did, but you have to be patient. You're a Slytherin, remember?" Harry smirked. Daphne relaxed a bit and nodded. Harry helped her into the carriage and followed her, taking a seat next to her.

Daphne didn't let go of Harry's hand until they entered the Great Hall, and he kissed her quickly before he went to the Gryffindor table. Tracey hooked her arm through Daphne's, and began leading her to the Slytherin table.

"Thank you for whatever you said to him." Daphne smiled, and Tracey waved it off.

"You're both my friends, and being apart was killing the both of you." Tracey said. "You've still got a lot to work through, but there was no way you could do that unless you got together. Now, you can figure it out and move forward. He's good for you and you're good for him. Just don't screw it up."

"That's the last thing I want." Daphne smiled softly as she and Tracey sat down. Daphne looked across the Great Hall and stared at Harry who was greeting some of his fellow housemates. As she watched him, she felt lighter then she had in a long time. Being back together with Harry made her feel whole somehow. She had felt so empty without him. So lost and lonely. Now though, it was almost as if she'd just had a limb reattached or something.

As Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with the new first years, Daphne turned her attention down her own house table to where Draco Malfoy sat. She found it strange that he was not holding court as he usually did. In fact, Daphne thought he looked sick. He was much more pale than normal. He also had dark circles under his eyes. His normally slicked hair looked a bit unkempt. Daphne couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the little prince over the summer to make him look so unhealthy. Then her anger and her hatred of the little ferret enveloped her, and she no longer cared. All she wanted was to make him pay for everything he had done to her and Harry last year. He may have only drawn the Dark Mark on his arm, but there was no doubt in her mind that Draco had been working for the slime ball Voldemort.

During their meal, Daphne told Tracey all about Slughorn's lunch. Tracey had heard the overview on the train, but now she was getting a more detailed version.

"Well, at least he's taken an interest in you. He'll be useful to you, I'm sure." Tracey pointed out. Daphne agreed.

"I know, but I can't help feeling a little like it's some kind of set up."

"And that would have nothing to do with everything that happened last year, right?" Tracey asked. Daphne made a sour face and Tracey smiled knowingly. The rest of their conversation was light as Daphne kept catching her fellow Slytherins throwing nasty looks her way. That was nothing compared to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were giving her. Daphne had never suffered the amount of attention she was currently getting, and it was making her very uncomfortable.

When dinner was finished, and Dumbledore made his start of year notices, Daphne was surprised, along with the rest of the school to learn that it would be Professor Snape who would be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, while Professor Slughorn would be the new, or rather returning potions teacher.

After Dumbledore excused them to head to their beds, Daphne and Tracey got up and began heading to their common room with the rest of the Slytherins. Daphne kept her eyes on Harry as she neared the door, hoping for one last kiss before bed. However, it was like the crowd wanted to keep them apart. Harry was swept away from her, and she had little choice but to continue down to the dungeons. Tracey gave her an apologetic smile and reminded her that she'd be seeing him the next morning, before going on and on about all the great things she could do with her boyfriend, and some of the roomier broom cupboards to check out.

Daphne couldn't help but giggle like a normal teenaged girl as she listened to her best friend. She was also taking mental notes. After all, this time with Harry was going to be better, so why shouldn't they sneak off for a bit of snogging, and perhaps some experimentation.

Daphne was torn from her musings when someone gave her a playful shove in the shoulder.

"Got your boy back, I see." Astoria said from behind her older sister. Daphne turned and gave a short nod. Astoria smiled. "Good, I didn't fancy hexing him until he saw reason. I have more important things to take care of without bothering making you two see reason."

"I love you too." Daphne said with a wry smile. Tracey simply shook har head and chuckled to herself.

"So, how'd you do it?" Astoria wondered.

"I went to talk to him, and he had already decided we should be together. I didn't have to do or say anything.' Daphne said matter-of-factly. Astoria remained silent for a bit.

"So, Tracey talked to him before you then." She said at last, making Tracey roar with laughter. Daphne sighed and glared at her sister.

"What? It's not like it's some great mystery. He always listens to her." Astoria pointed out.

"Can you just do me a favor, and stay out of trouble this year?" Daphne asked wearily. "I need to focus on things, and I can't do that if I have to worry about you."

Don't worry about me. Nana taught me more than a few handy spells while I was away last year." Astoria said confidently. "I'm actually hoping someone tries to mess with me. I really want to try the castration hex."

Both Daphne and Tracey hissed as Astoria skipped away after they entered the Slytherin Common Room. Daphne nearly stopped in her tracks when she noticed nearly all of her housemates staring at her coldly. Tracey grabbed her arm quickly and dragged her towards their dorm room, where Pansy and Millicent were busy unpacking.

"Surprised you decided to show your face this year." Pansy said, looking as if someone had put a dung bomb on her upper lip. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes this year for anything."

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked bitterly. Pansy looked at Millie and gave a smug little laugh. Millie didn't say anything, but shook her head.

"I know that you're not stupid, so please don't act like you are." Pansy said with a roll of her eyes. "Everyone hates you for one reason or another. Most people hate you for what you did to Potter, and they aren't thrilled to see you on his arm. I'd be willing to bet all my shoes that you're going to be on the receiving end of more than a few hexes this year."

Daphne folded her arms defiantly and Pansy shrugged as she took some robes out of her trunk and began hanging them up in her wardrobe by her bed.

"And I don't have to remind you there are a few people who are… well let's just say they're answering to a higher power. Those people are going to be just waiting for the perfect moment in which to make you pay for you defiance."

"You mean Voldemort's"

Pansy and Millie hissed, and narrowed their eyes at Daphne who stared at Pansy coldly as she continued.

"Little lapdog want to make a name for themselves by hurting me, or killing me?" Daphne asked.

"Honestly, I think I'd be more worried about Potter's fan club." Millicent said, her voice sounding deeper this year. "After what you did to Potter, you're lucky they didn't string you up and crucify you last year. You were only saved because he dumped your scrawny arse."

"They all thought Potter was very smart for being shot of you. I heard a bunch of Ravenclaws talking about different hexes they wanted to use on you. One of them wanted to make your period permanent until you bled out. It was disgusting." Pansy wrinkled her nose.

"And now it looks like you two have made up." Millie remarked. Pansy smiled and nodded.

"They think you're using love potion on him." Pansy grinned. "You might want to stock up on feminine products, just in case."

"Why are you telling her all of this?" Tracey asked suspiciously. "It's not like you to offer help to anyone, so what's your angle here?"

"let's just say that I'm curious." Pansy said now mimicking Daphne's stance, with her arms across her chest. "You have to admit that from our point of view, it's pretty strange. I mean, potter was ready to kill you after what you did, and now, you're kissing and holding hands? Smells funny to me."

"We just want to know what your angle is." Millie said, sitting on her bed. "Why are you back with him? What could you possibly be trying to get from him? Money? Political clout? What?"

"Shut you fat mouth!" Daphne snapped, glaring at Millie. "You don't know anything about it, and you'd do well to stay out of it."

"Why do you think we're asking?" Pansy asked.

"Likely so you can go and tell Malfoy and he can send messages home to his father to give to his master." Tracey glowered.

"Nope, he can't do that. Daddy dearest is in Azkaban." Daphne reminded her friend. "Remember, he was caught at the Ministry."

Daphne turned to stare hard at Pansy.

"That doesn't mean she's wrong. Draco would love to give Voldemort…"

"Shut up." Pansy scowled. "This has nothing to do with Draco."

"Do you really think that we're going to believe you won't tell your boyfriend everything we tell you?" Daphne asked looking appalled.

"He's not my boyfriend." Pansy shrieked, tears falling from her eyes almost instantly. She grabbed a book and hurled it at Daphne, who barley caught it before it smashed into her face, before running off to the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Tracey asked staring at the bathroom door that had just slammed shut.

"Draco dumped her on the train." Millie said heavily. "Did it in front of his two best buddies. Told her she was nothing more than practice. Someone for him to perfect his technique for someone more worthy to be on his arm. He told her that he was trading up."

"Trading up?" Tracey looked amused and disgusted.

"She really loved him, and she…well, you two know how far she went to make him happy. She humiliated herself. I can't even tell you how many times I comforted her after she did…He used her, and he deserves the very worst."

Millie stood up, glanced at the bathroom before looking back at Tracey and Daphne.

"I think she's trying to make an alliance with Potter." Millie said. "At least, that's what I told her she should do."

"Wait a minute." Daphne said holding up her hands. "She has spent that last five years mocking everyone she thought less than her, basically following Draco like some mindless sycophant, serving as his personal whore and now she wants to switch sides?"

"Oh don't act all high and mighty." Millie scowled. "Like she said, you're not stupid. You know her family is worse off than the damn Weasleys. A marriage with Malfoy would have been the best thing for her. She's never going to be Minister of magic, of anything like that. Hell, she's one of the worst in our class. Now, she's got nothing. Besides, she's never bought into the Pure Blood crap. She just wanted everyone to think she did."

"A true Slytherin." Tracey smirked.

Daphne shook her head. She remembered a conversation she had had with the other girls in their first year, when Pansy had very stupidly admitted to believing that the future of the magical world lie with Muggleborns. It was easy to forget, as Pansy had been one of the most outspoken supporters of Pure Blood society.

But Daphne couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. It felt to coincidental. It could be true, of course, but it felt like a set up.

Then again, she might just be a little over paranoid. One the one hand, Pansy knew Draco far better than any one, and she might be angry enough to tell her everything she wanted to know. Having a fountain of information on her prime target would come in handy.

On the other hand, This would be the perfect set up for Draco to lure her and Harry into another trap. It was too good to be believed, and too convenient.

Daphne turned to look at Tracey who was apparently feeling the very same way, if her disbelieving scowl was anything to go on.


	26. Chapter 26

Daphne awoke the next morning along with the rest of the Slytherin sixth year girls. Daphne noted that Pansy looked as if she'd barely slept. She guessed that after Pansy finished her makeup, no one would be able to guess that she was tired, or even suffering a broken heart.

Daphne was the first into the showers, anxious to get her day started. She had lain in bed until quite late herself, thinking of how she wanted to begin the year. She was back with Harry, and that thought alone made her smile as the hot water washed away the shampoo from her hair. She and Harry now had a real chance for a proper relationship. She was happy that they were together, and that they had decided to take things slow. Ease into it, as it were. Harry still had trust issues, and she had to prove beyond a doubt that she was loyal to him. Though she'd given a magical oath, she had to earn his trust by her actions. She had every intention of doing that. The fact that she would be getting a bit of revenge was just an added bonus.

Daphne finished her shower grabbed her towel and stepped out. She heard Tracey humming away in her shower, while Millicent was already dressing. Daphne quickly dried off, and dressed in her uniform. Tights, skirt, Shirt and tie, sweater and finally shoes. She went back into the bathroom to dry and brush her hair. Tracey had finally finished and Daphne told her best friend to hurry up. Tracey rolled her eyes as she passed Daphne to get dressed as well.

"If she makes me late for breakfast, I'm going to put an engorgement charm on her butt." Daphne thought as she applied her own makeup. She'd never used much, just a bit on her eyes and some gloss on her lips. With a final approving look at herself, Daphne returned to the dorm to put on her robes, just as Tracey finished dressing.

"You're moving really slow this morning." Daphne noted.

"Or maybe you're moving really fast." Tracey remarked. "A bit anxious to get to the Great Hall? Missing your boyfriend that much?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and Tracey grinned as she returned to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. Daphne had little choice but to wait, though she contemplated leaving without her best friend. As anxious as she was to see Harry, there was one other person she really needed to speak to. Thankfully Tracey was ready to go a few minutes later. As they started to head out, Daphne noted Pansy taking a very long time to put on her clothes. She looked so pathetic, that Daphne wondered if all that she had learned last night was true. It was definitely something she was going to have look into further. Having Pansy as an ally would be most beneficial.

Daphne thought that she would have to wait to speak to the one person she desperately wanted to see until later, but as she and Tracey left the Slytherin Common room, she saw the little prick just ahead.

"I need you to do me a favor.' Daphne said quietly to Tracey who looked up with curiosity. "I need a private word with Malfoy, and I'll need you to keep his little goons away from us."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tracey asked, looking very concerned.

"You're more than capable to take on both Crabbe and Goyle on your own. But, if you think they'll be a problem, just… flash them." Daphne said pointedly.

"That's a good idea. Those two clowns have probably never seen such a beautiful set." Tracey smirked.

Daphne sped up and grabbed Draco by the arm, shoving him hard into a nearby corridor, slipping her hand into his robe where she knew he kept his wand, and snatching it before he could even think to pull it on her. She then shoved him hard against the wall her left forearm pressed hard against his throat, the wand she stolen from him, pointed at his temple.

"Good morning Draco." She smiled sinisterly at him. "I thought you and I might have a bit of a conversation, just so we're on the same page before things get… problematic."

"Do you have any idea how dead you are?" Draco gasped.

"Your threats aren't going to work this time." Daphne snapped icily. "I know you're working for Voldemort."

Draco winced at the name and Daphne pressed her arm a bit harder into his throat.

"I know that you're hoping to take your father's place in his circle, so I just wanted to let you know that as of right now, I am making it my personal mission to see you in prison. If I even think you're doing anything to hurt anyone in this school, I swear I will kill you the same way I killed your auntie."

Draco's eyes bulged and his face colored a deep crimson that had nothing to do with the arm pressing against his windpipe.

"He's going to come, Greengrass. He's going to come and he's going to make you hurt in the worst ways imaginable. And when he does, I'm going to be right there, laughing at you."

"We'll see." Daphne replied. She released him then and took a step back from him. "He couldn't kill Harry, so what can he really do to me?"

Daphne turned and left, tossing Draco's wand to the floor. Tracey smirked as her best friend emerged and linked her arm with Daphne's.

"Put it on a bit thick there, didn't you?" Tracey asked. Daphne made a face and shook her head.

"I wasn't playing around." Daphne said. Tracey nodded.

"I know. You're pissed. I get that. If our roles were reversed, I'd be sticking my wand up his arse and firing every curse I knew. But that's not what I meant. That stuff about Voldemort…"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Daphne said quickly.

"Just because he can't kill Harry doesn't mean he cant hurt you." Tracey said with a slightly worried expression.

"I'm done being afraid of him." Daphne said looking hard at Tracey. "His days are numbered. Harry's going to end him, so there's no point being afraid anymore. Harry's going to fight, and I'm going to be right next to him through it all."

The two girls emerged into the entrance hall just as their Gryffindor friends were coming down the stairs. Daphne smiled brightly as Harry approached her and kissed her gently.

"Good morning." She said.

"What's with him?" Harry asked as at that moment, Draco Malfoy passed them, looking murderous at the two of them.

"I think he got some bad news." Daphne smirked. "I'm hungry."

Harry chuckled as Daphne took his hand and began leading him into the Great Hall, followed by their friends, who were all smiling at the reunited couple.

Conversation was light through breakfast until the teachers began handing out schedules. Daphne was quite happy that her grades were good enough to continue her chosen subjects. She did not have a clear idea of a career, so had taken classes that would allow her to pursue at least three different career paths. Harry was quite surprised that he was going be allowed to continue with potions, keeping his dream of becoming an Auror alive. However, after his summer of training, some of the shine of his dream was gone.

"You're still taking Care of Magical creatures?" Ron asked after he read over Harry's schedule. Harry nodded, and both Ron and Hermione looked slightly ashamed.

"Neither of you two signed up, did you?" Harry asked, and both of them shook their heads. Harry then looked at the rest of his sixth year friends, who all looked a little ashamed.

"Well, I guess it'll be an interesting class with only me in it.' Harry shook his head."

"Harry, can you honestly tell me that you've enjoyed Hagrid's class?" Hermione asked.

"I won't say it's my favorite, but he's had some really good lessons. The Nifflers were pretty fun, and you have to admit, he's really knowledgeable on dark creatures. I figure that there's a chance I might face some of these things, so I'd better learn about them from someone who probably understands them better than anyone." Harry shrugged.

"I never thought of it like that." Hermione looked embarrassed.

"I think he'll understand that you guys didn't really need his class for your career paths." Harry said, and the rest of them looked a bit relieved.

"Well, I've got Runes this morning, and I see that your first class period is empty.' Daphne smiled, looking at Harry's schedule. "So, would you walk with me to class?"

"It'd be my pleasure.' Harry said as he got to his feet, helping Daphne as well.

"It's so nice to see him happy." Hermione said as she and Tracey rose from the table. "it's such a rare sight to see Harry smiling like that."

"Her too." Tracey remarked. "So who won the pool?"

Hermione's grin widened as she patted her pocket. Tracey threw her head back with laughter as the two headed for Ancient Runes.

* * *

"So you're thinking it's another set up." Hermione said as she Tracey and Daphne all left their Ancient Runes class. Daphne and Tracey had told Hermione all about what they had learned from Millicent the previous night. Hermione was just as cautious in believing Pansy's story as Daphne, but couldn't deny how useful she could be.

"It's pretty convenient" Daphne said. "The things is, I don't think she's lying. I think he really did break up with her."

"Maybe we could talk to her." Tracey suggested. "Just the three of us. Ask her some questions, and se if she's telling the truth."

"That's not a bad idea." Hermione nodded.

"If it is true, then I wonder what he meant that he was trading up?" Daphne wondered aloud.

"You mean who does he have the hots for that he thinks being in Voldemort's inner circle will impress them enough to overlook his many shortcomings?" Tracey asked holding up her thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

"You don't have to be gross." Hermione said, wrinkling her nose. Daphne also looked rather disgusted.

"You both need to loosen up." Tracey smiled as she shoved Hermione into Daphne playfully. "Maybe if you experienced the wonders of the male anatomy, you might not be so uptight all the time."

"And you know all about the male anatomy?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"I know my way around a boy's wand." Tracey admitted. "I was with Blaise for four months last year. You really don't think all we did was snog, do you?"

"Oh my gods!" Daphne hissed, her voice falling to an accusatory whisper. "Why is this the first I'm hearing this?"

"Well my dear Ice Queen," Tracey snickered. "You had your own life to deal with, didn't you?"

"So…" Hermione began, looking really nervous and curious at the same time. "Did you and Blaise…"

"Have sex?" Tracey asked with a smirk. "Yes. And I don't regret it."

Hermione could only stare with awe at the Slytherin. Daphne also looked impressed, and a little sad.

"I always thought that when I … Had sex for the first time," Hermione began after several long moments of silence. "I'd be in love, and probably married."

"Nothing wrong with that." Tracey said matter-of-factly. "If that's what you want, then do that, but you don't have to remain completely pure, if you catch my meaning."

"Ok, I think that you've corrupted poor Hermione enough for one morning. Come on, we have Charms." Daphne scowled, taking Tracey's arm. "We'll catch you at lunch, alright Hermione?"

The bushy haired girl nodded, though her eyes were distant, clearly still analyzing what Tracey had just said.

"You're going to break her." Daphne said with a scowl.

"Hardly. That girl needs a release more than anyone in this school. The problem is her standards are so damn high that almost no one would ever be good enough for her. Especially considering you are dating her ideal boy."

"Hermione likes Harry?" Daphne looked shocked.

"I don't know if she likes him in that way, but he is the wizard by which all other men will be compared in her mind." Tracey remarked.

"How do you know this?" Daphne asked.

"I pay attention. You know, like you used to do." Tracey grinned. "Come on, I don't want to be late."

The two Slytherins arrived at their next class and took their usual seats in the middle of the class. Pansy and Millicent were already seated in the row in front of them. As soon as they sat down, Pansy turned and looked right at Daphne, before she quickly slipped her classmate a folded bit of parchment. Daphne unfolded it cautiously, eyeing Pansy who had turned around in her seat again.

_I need to speak to Potter tonight. URGENT!_

Daphne passed the note to Tracey, whose brow wrinkled in confusion. Unfortunately, they were unable to speak about it as Professor Flitwick began the lesson. Daphne kept glancing at Pansy, but the her roommate was acting perfectly normal. And when class was over, Pansy was out the door in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell do you think that's all about?" Tracey asked.

"I have no idea, but there is no way I'm letting Harry talk to her alone." Daphne vowed.

"Come on, let's go to lunch. We'll tell Harry about this and see what he says."

* * *

Pansy took a deep breath as she opened the door to the classroom on the sixth floor and entered to find herself faced with not only Harry Potter looking defiant and more confident than Pansy could ever remember, but his girlfriend as well, whom Pansy had expected to be there.

What she wasn't prepared to see was Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, though in hindsight, Pansy knew she should have seen that coming. The Muggleborn and the Weasel were never far from the Golden Boy. Tracey Davis was there as well, perched on the corner of the teacher's desk, legs crossed and eyes hard. Neville Longbottom was also there, leaning against the blackboard, with Ginny Weasley at his side. Lavender Brown was there as well, sitting at a desk, filing her nails.

"I didn't realize there was going to be a party." Pansy remarked coldly as she stared at Daphne.

"No one seemed to trust you to be alone with me." Harry said politely, motioning for Pansy to enter the rest of the way. She nodded and made sure the door was securely shut behind her.

"Someone may want to make sure no one can enter." Pansy said, pulling her wand out and handing it to Harry who looked at her with questioning eyes. "I know that you don't trust me, and you have every reason not to. Consider this a show of good faith."

Harry nodded, and set the girls wand on the desk in front of him as Pansy took a seat and demurely crossed her legs.

"I expect by now you've heard that Draco and I… That he dumped me." She began.

"Actually I hadn't." Harry said, looking to Daphne who shook her head.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you really needed to know something so trivial." Daphne said. Harry shrugged and turned back to Pansy who was actually smiling gratefully.

"He dumped me on the train Yesterday. At least he had the nerve to do it face to face." She sighed. "Maybe I should start a little further back, so you understand me better. My family is poor. We're actually much worse off than you Weasleys."

"How is that possible?" Ginny asked. "You always have the best clothes, and your jewelry…"

"The Parkinson name is still worth something, though it's value is getting less and less each day. From the time I was ten years old, my parents began drilling into me that I needed to save my family. I had to marry the richest most powerful wizard they knew. Draco Malfoy."

Pansy lowered her head for a moment, and took several breaths. "I was to use any and all methods except love potions. The Malfoy's have ways to detect and negate them. So, I became what I thought Draco wanted. I turned myself into a bigoted, arrogant bitch all so Draco would fall in love with me, and it worked, for a while. Then in third year, he began to notice the older girls, and more specifically, their… assets."

"Boobs." Tracey said flatly. Pansy nodded, and Daphne saw the first tear forming in Pansy's dark eyes.

"I didn't have any of my own yet, so I had to get his attention back on me some other way. So, I asked a few older girls for some tips. By the end of the year, my boobs were beginning, and I had Draco eating out of the palm of my hand. It didn't really last. The more I did for Draco, the more he wanted. I'm startled the more I think about how long I was able to hold out, but the night of the Yule Ball, I gave myself to him."

Hermione gasped, but everyone else merely kept watching Pansy bare her soul. Daphne kept wondering if this speech had been rehearsed or if she was actually seeing the real Pansy Parkinson.

"I convinced myself that I had secured my future, but… It wasn't enough for him. Draco wanted more. Everything he ever asked of me, no matter how disgusting or degrading, I did it. I did it because I couldn't think of anything worse than being poor. No offense." Pansy said looking to Ginny and Ron. Both redheads looked at each other and then back to Pansy, each with different looks of disgust and sympathy.

"The point is," Pansy continued. "Everything I did was to guarantee my future with Draco. But that's gone now. The thing about all of this is, I'm not so sure that I'm upset by it. I mean, I feel relief in many ways. I've been wondering for over a year now what our marriage would actually be. Would I be his wife, or a just a whore he would use when he was bored. Like his father uses his mother."

Harry's eye brows shot up into his hairline at this. Pansy smirked and shook her head.

"See, the thing is, all the time I was with him, I heard things. I saw things. And now that we're not together, I'm finding that I am disgusted with myself." Pansy turned to Daphne now and stared deep into the blue eyes of the former Ice Queen.

"I envied you last year." She said, making Daphne's mouth to open in surprise. "I noticed… everyone noticed how the Ice Queen melted because of Potter. I watched as you changed, and I was jealous that you felt confident enough to be who you wanted to be and damn the consequences. I knew what Draco was doing to you. I knew he was playing messenger to The Dark Lord. He was bragging about it. He laughed when he told us about how he fooled you into believing he was marked and then washed it off before he got dragged into Dumbledore's office. He's becoming more twisted than his father could have ever hoped to be, and I think that he's going to… No, I know he's going to kill someone this year, and I think it's going to be soon."

"How do you know this?" Neville asked, sounding dangerous, shocking Pansy with his tone.

"Because he took the Mark over the summer. I saw it myself. He showed us on the train, and it's not ink, or a glamour. It's the real mark." PAnsy said, looking at every one of them in turn. Daphne rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"I fell for this once." She began, but Pansy cut her off.

"My father has the mark." She said quickly. "I've been familiar with it my entire life."

"Your father is a Death Eater?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Former." Pansy replied. "He's been in hiding ever since the Dark Lord returned. I don't know why he doesn't want to return to the Dark Lord, but I'm happy that he's trying to stay away. The point is, I know the Mark on Draco's arm is real."

"And how is that?" Tracey asked.

"It moves, like it's alive. A parasite or something." Pansy explained. "Sometimes it's so subtle that you'll miss it, but other times it's hard not to notice. Draco has the mark, and I know he's not the only one. Draco said ten people took the mark in a ceremony. He doesn't know who they are, but he knows they all are in the school. He said the reason they don't know the other identities is so if one of them is caught, they won't give up the others."

"That makes sense." Ron said, looking at Pansy. "If one of your spies is caught, you still have the others. They can work together, without even knowing it. All You-Know-Who has to do is give each one a specific job to do."

"Which means there are at least ten Death Eaters here at Hogwarts." Harry scowled.

"We could assume they're Slytherins." Ginny said, but Hermione shook her head.

"That's a dangerous assumption to make." She remarked.

"And not a little rude." Tracey said, glaring at Ginny, who looked apologetic.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said quickly. "It's only that the majority of his followers were Slytherins when they were in school. It's a good bet that these new Death Eaters are kids of his followers."

"She's right." Daphne nodded. "The question is, what do we do about it?"

"How do we know that you're not giving us a load of tosh?" Harry asked Pansy, who held out her hand for her wand. When Harry handed it to her, she grasped his hand and stared him right in the eyes.

"I swear on my life and Magic that all I have said this night is the truth. So mote it be."

There was a flash, similar to the one that had happened when Daphne had sworn her own oath to Harry at the end of last term. Harry nodded and turned to the rest of the group.

"We know Draco is a Death eater now, but we also know that he can be… clever at hiding what he doesn't want people to know. We also know that Dumbledore won't do anything without real proof. So, we have to expose him some how." He said.

"I don't think having the Mark will be enough." Tracey said. "Given how much he's gotten away with in the past, I think we're actually going to have to catch him in the act."

"He mentioned something about being given a job. Something very important, but he wouldn't say much else." Pansy reported.

"Then that's what we have to do. Find out what he's up to, and catch him in the act." Ron said, folding his arms.

"We have to be subtle." Hermione commented. "If the ferret even thinks we're on to him, he'll make it that much harder for us."

"I might be able to get information from Nott, Crabbe and Goyle." Pansy offered. "But I'll have to be careful. If he thinks they're giving away stuff, he won't tell them anything."

"Ok." Harry said, getting to his feet again. "So, we work on figuring out who the other Death Eaters are, and we get Dumbledore to act."

"How do we do that?" Tracey asked.

No one had an answer, and Harry felt his heart fall a bit. It all seemed rather impossible at the moment, but as he looked around to his friends, Harry knew that if they worked together, they would find a solution.

* * *

Daphne held Harry back after they finished talking to Pansy. They're friends gave knowing looks to the couple as they left, and Daphne charmed the door with the most powerful locking charm she could think of before slipping into Harry's arms.

"I just really wanted a bit of time alone with you." She smiled after he asked what was happening.

"Any specific reason?" He asked. Daphne shook her head.

"Nope."

She reached up and kissed him softly, feeling elation wash over her as he held her a bit tighter.

"Am I correct in assuming you don't trust Pansy either?" Harry asked when he broke the kiss. Daphne sighed, and pulled away a bit.

"It's not really polite to talk about another girl when you're with your girlfriend, Harry."

Harry looked sheepish and apologized.

"No, I don't." Daphne said as she perched herself on the teacher's desk. "I want to believe her, but I know how she can be. She all but said it herself. She's a chameleon. She can be whatever she thinks people want her to be. I know some of the stuff she said to be true. Her… activities in the boy's dorms isn't a real big secret in Slytherin. But… at the same time, there's something that makes me think she's actually being honest here."

Harry nodded thoughtfully as he sat next to Daphne, staring at her legs which she had crossed and was kicking against the desk lightly.

"Given everything, I can't really ignore her here." Harry said. "But, I can't help being cautious."

"I'd worry if you weren't.' Daphne said. They fell into a comfortable silence for a minute. Daphne noticed Harry staring and grinned.

"See something you fancy?"

Harry's face pinkened a bit, but he nodded all the same.

"Your legs." He smirked.

"And here I thought you were a boob man." Daphne remarked. Harry's eyebrows rose a bit.

"Can't I be both?" He smiled, looking into her eyes.

"I suppose so. Harry, I know we said we were going to take it slow an all, but… This is really embarrassing… just how slow are we going to take this?"

"What do you mean?" He looked puzzled.

"Well, it's just that…" Daphne paused, feeling her face heat up. Harry's smile was making things easier either.

"I'm going to kill Tracey for this." She said.

"For what?" Harry wondered.

"Look, we're both teenagers, and we have urges, right?" She asked. Harry began chuckling, and Daphne hit his arm.

"Ow! Ok, I think I get what you're trying to say here." Harry laughed. "I suppose we could move certain things along. But I meant what I said on the train. I, no, we need to get reacquainted with each other. I mean, we know each other pretty well, but things got muddled.

"I know. But I also know that we have a good base on which to rebuild this thing between us. I don't know what the future holds, but I don't want to look back at this and have any regrets." Daphne explained .

Harry thought about it for a few minutes before he took her hand in his own.

"That's kind of why I wanted to try this again." He smiled softly. Daphne smiled as well and threw her legs over Harry's and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Then snog me until I can't se straight." Daphne said firmly.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ok, so I made a small mistake, which turned out to be kind of a big deal. At least it was too me. I was sure that I hadn't let them discover the room of requirement, but it was pointed out that they did, so, i had to fix that. Sorry. All better now.**

* * *

"So, you've been coming in late for the past week." Tracey remarked as she and her best friend headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. September had passed in a flurry, and October opened up on Hogwarts with a lot of rain.

Daphne smiled as she thought to the reason she had been getting into the dorm late these past few nights. She and Harry had been searching the castle for the most comfortable and private place in which to become closer as a couple. So far, their favorite place had been the Astronomy tower, but, as it had started raining, it wasn't the best place to get closer. They had tried a few Broom cupboards, but the both of them had found it cliché not to mention cramped. There were empty classrooms as well, but both Harry and Daphne felt strange whenever they used one of those. Almost as if students would start pouring in ready for class, despite the locking and privacy charms.

"So I did." Daphne replied to her best friend's observation.

"Anything interesting happen?" Tracey pressed. Daphne rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't ask you for the sordid details of your love life." she said.

"That's right, because I usually am quite forthcoming." Tracey replied and Daphne wrinkled her nose with disgust.

"And I really wish you'd stop it."

"Oh come on." Tracey groaned. "You're not fooling me. I know that you're dying to tell me what you two have been getting up to."

"Honestly, we haven't done much more than snogging. I don't want to push him, and he's been very respectful of my boundaries."

"You don't want to do anything because you're afraid of getting caught in the act." Tracey said simply and Daphne grabbed her best friend's arm and shook her violently.

"YES AND IT'S KILLING ME!" She roared. "Gods we get to kissing, and then we get to snogging, and I know he wants to tear my clothes off, and I want him to, but we're both so damned paranoid about someone catching us."

"I thought Harry was walking a little funny these past couple of days." Tracey smirked.

"You two need to get out of the castle and away from everything. You'll be seventeen in December, maybe you could arrange a bit of a getaway for the both of you." Tracey suggested.

"Oh, like Dumbledore is going to let Harry any farther than Hogsmeade while he's in training. You heard Harry the other day, Dumbledore thinks that the war's about to heat up. The paper's been reporting a lot more attacks, and you can feel the tension in the entire school. Not to mention, we still haven't got a clue who the nine Death Eaters are, outside of Malfoy." Daphne said quietly as they entered the Great Hall. Daphne saw Hermione and Ginny sitting together, but there was no sign of Harry, much less Ron or Neville.

"We'll find them soon enough." Tracey smiled. "I'm more worried about catching Malfoy before he does something."

"Yeah, have you noticed how sick he's been looking?" Daphne asked.

"Good morning." Hermione smiled as the two Slytherins took seats.

"Good morning." Tracey smiled, grabbing a Danish from a nearby platter. "Where are the three amigos?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. Ginny gave a shrug as she finished her eggs.

"we waited for them for twenty minutes before Ginny and I went looking for them. Dean said they were up very early and had been gone for a long time." Hermione explained. "I have no idea where they might be."

"Here they come." Ginny pointed to the doorway where indeed the three Gryffindor males were walking towards them, all looking rather disappointed.

"Where have you been?" Daphne asked as Harry took a seat next to her.

"Tailing a ferret." Ron said taking a seat next to his sister.

"Malfoy?" Daphne asked, looking to Harry who pulled a folded parchment out of his pocket.

"He's been going to the seventh floor." Harry said. "I've been using this to track him whenever I can, and I noticed that he's been spending time up there. But then he disappears. He's using the room we used last year for the Defense club, but we can't get in.

"What is that?" Tracey asked curiously.

"A family heirloom." Harry smirked. Ron and Hermione both chuckled, while Neville only grinned. "It's called the Marauder's map, and my father and godfather made it along with my sort of uncle while they went here."

"But it's blank." Daphne said skeptically.

"I know." Harry grinned, giving his girlfriend a conspiratorial look.

"You're not going to tell us how it works, are you." Tracey said flatly.

"Not today." Harry said, tucking the map into his pocket. "The point is that I woke up really early this morning…"

"I'm surprised with as late as you were out last night." Hermione said. Both Harry and Daphne blushed at this, but Harry pushed on.

"Like I said, I've been tracking Malfoy with the map, and I saw that he was not in his bed. I found him on the map heading towards the seventh floor, so I got Ron and Neville and we went up there to see if we could find out where he goes. I saw him disappear off the map, and went to the spot he disappeared, but there was no door or anything. I tried a couple of times to get the room to let us in, but nothing happened."

"That's strange." Hermione said.

"We waited there for two hours," Neville picked up the tale. "But he never came back out."

"So he's still in there?" Tracey asked.

"Nope." Ginny said, motioning to the doorway again. They all turned and saw a rather dishelmed Draco Malfoy walking into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Do you think he knew we were waiting for him, or did we just give up too soon?" Ron asked, looking thunderous.

"I think he probably knew we were there." Harry scowled.

"We need to find out where he's going." Daphne stated. Everyone agreed with her.

"Is anyone behind on their homework?" Hermione asked.

"Everything's done through Thursday." Daphne replied, looking puzzled.

"I think catching Malfoy is a bit more important than getting homework done, Hermione." Ron said,

"Not if it lands you in detention." Hermione replied. "I thought that if everyone was caught up, we could use today and tomorrow to try and figure this out. Two days without distraction to try and learn what that little ferret is up to."

"I'm caught up." Ginny stated proudly.

"I just need to read a couple of chapters for Charms.' Neville said. "But I was planning to do that tonight after dinner."

Between Hermione and Daphne, Harry was caught up on his work as well. Daphne would make sure his homework was done before she drug him off for a bit of "alone time". Tracey was also currently without any work needing to be done. Only Ron seemed to be behind, and the redhead scowled when Hermione told him in no uncertain terms that he should work on it instead of trying to help his friends uncover Malfoy's plot.

When they finished breakfast the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors headed to the seventh floor together. Ron had been sent to finish his homework, though Hermione remarked that the redhead would likely find his girlfriend instead.

Harry led them to the expanse of wall that he, Ron and Neville had been staring at for two hours that morning.

"So now the trick is to figure out just what Draco asks the room to become." Harry said sullenly.

"Ok, does anyone have any idea as to what Malfoy might be doing in there?" Hermione asked. Neville shrugged. Ginny looked very thoughtful. Tracey glared at the wall. Daphne looked pensive, and Harry folded his arms over his chest in frustration.

"Ok then." Tracey remarked, before taking a turn in front of the blank wall. After three trips by she stopped and waited, but nothing happened.

"What did you ask it for?' Hermione asked.

"The Room Draco Malfoy uses." Tracey frowned.

"Maybe you shouldn't use his name." Daphne suggested. "Maybe the room doesn't know people's names."

"Then what are we supposed to ask it for?" Ginny asked, looking frustrated. No one had an answer.

"The room evil gits concoct maniacal plans or pure evil?" Neville smirked. Ginny and Tracey sniggered, but Hermione gave them a wry look, silencing them

Harry, face set took a turn in front of the wall. When he finished, a door appeared, and his friends smiled as Harry stepped forward and opened the black door.

"What did you ask it for?" Hermione asked as she followed Harry and Daphne inside.

"For where dark objects are hidden." Harry said.

As they stepped inside, all of them shivered. The room was large, though not as large as the Great Hall. As each person entered, they shivered at the unnatural cold of the room.

"It was a lot nicer when Blaise took me here." Tracey remarked.

"Blaise took you here?" Daphne turned to look at her best friend, whose nose was wrinkled in disgust at something that she was looking at in the distance.

"Well yeah." Tracey said turning back. "He brought me here last year. He got it to conjure this really romantic little room with the biggest softest bed and we…"

Tracey realized that now everyone was looking at her quite interested in what she was saying. At first she began to blush, but then fixed her friends with a rather defiant scowl.

"So I'm not a virgin, you bunch of saints. So what. I enjoyed it and I don't regret a moment of it."

"No one said anything." Harry remarked. Tracey crossed her arms and glared.

"The point is that it was a lot nicer looking then." She said with a bit of irritation.

"I imagine it would be, seeing as he was trying to get in your knickers." Ginny commented.

"And succeeded.' Daphne added. Tracey gave the her best friend a smirk, and they both chuckled lightly.

"What are you looking for Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively as she examined a strange looking cloak hanging on a rack. She started to reach for it when Neville grabbed her hand and shook his head warningly. Hermione nodded her understanding. Nothing in here should be touched.

"I don't know, but I figured looking for dark objects was a good start. I just didn't think there would be so many." Harry said, looking around the room. He had begun to feel a rather strange yet insistent pull.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Daphne asked as she stepped closer to her boyfriend, taking his hand gently in hers.

"I don't know." He said still looking around them. "I feel this…I don't know how to explain it. But it's something I felt before."

Hermione looked up at this. Tracey and Ginny who'd been inspecting a rather dirty looking aquarium also stood up and closed around Harry.

"Do you think it has something to do with Malfoy?" Neville asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, but don't ask me why." Harry said, starting to follow this weird tug on his magic. At least he believed it was his magic. It was so strange to feel this sensation. He knew that he had felt it before, and as he walked, the sensation grew more powerful.

"Harry?" Daphne asked, walking next to him, not having let go of his hand. He gave her a confident smile and squeezed her hand. She smiled in return, but couldn't help feeling anxious as he continued, his eyes darting in every direction.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I feel… him." Harry said softly so only Daphne could hear him. Her eyes bulged as she stared back in horror.

"I know he's not here, but… he is."

"You're not making sense." She replied.

"I wish I could explain it, but…" He came to a stop and turn to stare at a bust of a rather ugly humped back wizard. There was a very dirty old wig atop its head and sitting on that was a simple, yet elegant looking tiara. It was dirty and a few of the gemstones were missing, but despite that, it looked quite stunning.

Harry stared at it with puzzlement as the others gathered round it and stared as well.

"That's one ugly wizard. Neville remarked of the bust.

"It isn't the wizard that I'm concerned with. Harry said evenly, bending closer to inspect the tiara.

"Careful." Daphne said, clearly agitated by what Harry had said to her about feeling Voldemort's presence.

"I think we need to get Professor Dumbledore." Harry said standing back upright, and looking to Neville urgently. "This had Ravenclaw's symbol on it."

"What?" Hermione asked, stepping forward to look for herself, only to be stopped by Harry.

"I don't think you want to get to close to it."

"Why?" His friend asked.

"It's…" He began.

"It's got him in it." Ginny said looking terrified. "I can feel it."

Hermione, Daphne and Tracey turned to look at Ginny, who was backing away.

"Come on Neville." She said grabbing her boyfriend's hand and leading him to the door. "We'll be back with Dumbledore in a few minutes.

"How could she feel it too?" Daphne asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, a silent conversation being held between them. Harry turned to Daphne and squeezed her hand and gave her a soft smile.

"It's her story, and I don't think she would appreciate us talking about it."

Tracey continued to stare at where Neville and Ginny had disappeared. "More and more I get the feeling that you Gryffindors have a lot more secrets than we Slytherins."

"Not so much secrets as unique experiences." Harry smirked.

"Prat." Tracey said turning and smacking Harry's shoulder.

The next fifteen minutes was spent in uncomfortable silence as they waited. None of them wanted to move to far away, yet at the same time, they all wanted out of this room and badly. It was with Great relief when Ginny and Neville returned with the Headmaster.

"This is most troubling." He said as he gazed about the room.

"Oh yeah." Tracey nodded. "That's an understatement."

"Indeed." Dumbledore smiled. "Is this the object?"

"Yes sir." Harry said, backing away so Dumbledore could get a closer look.

"And how is it you located it?" Dumbledore asked, turning to Harry after a few seconds and peering over his spectacles.

"I could feel it." Harry said with a shrug.

"I could too." Ginny shivered, glaring at the tiara.

"Hmm." Dumbledore said as he mulled this over. "Well, I shall be having people come here to take away everything in this room, and I thank you all for locating it. Harry, Would you please come to my office tonight at eight o'clock. I should like to speak with you on a few matters."

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"Good. Now, as it is Saturday, and I assume that you have all are caught up with your assignments, I would urge you to enjoy the last of the nice weather outside the castle." Dumbledore smiled. "And if you happen to run into Professor Snape on your way out, do send him up, please."

Muttering, Harry and his friends left the Headmaster to examine the room and the tiara alone.

"That was strange." Tracey remarked.

"We're not being told everything." Hermione pointed out bitterly.

"Obviously." Daphne said. "Was it me or did he looked pleased at that tiara thing?"

"He was." Harry said. "Almost like we'd done him a huge favor."

"I still don't get how you were so drawn to it." Neville said. "That room was brimming with dark stuff, so why that one object?"

"Neville," Harry smirked. "In a thousand years, I don't know that I could make any of you, save for Ginny, understand it."

"Come on Neville." Ginny said, tugging her boyfriend away from the group. "No offense to this lot, but I think I'd like to spend some time without their company."

Neville smiled, clearly not wishing to argue against spending time alone with his girlfriend.

"Ugh, I'm so jealous." Tracey grimaced watching them go/ "I'd give anything for some alone time with a good guy."

"I think the only truly good ones are taken." Hermione said sadly, looking to Daphne who'd wrapped her arms around Harry's arm and was smiling a bit smugly at her best friend and the bookworm.

"Don't even think about it." She warned the two girls who were eyeing Harry teasingly.

"Oh please." Tracey rolled her eyes, "Like I'd want to abuse the same boy you'd slobbered on."

"Hey!" Harry snapped. "Standing right here."

"Not for long." Daphne smirked, following Ginny's example, and leading her boyfriend away.

Tracey and Hermione stood there smirking at the couple as they walked away.

"I'm so happy that they're trying again." Hermione smiled, crossing her arms. "He's so happy with her.

"She is too." Tracey smiled approvingly. "I'm kind of jealous of her."

"I can understand why." Hermione said as she and Tracey turned away and began walking their own way. "I don't think I've ever met anyone as kind, generous and polite as Harry."

"It's not that." Tracey smiled. "I mean, those are good points, but I'm jealous. She's sixteen, almost seventeen, with a boyfriend, and they're getting to the point where things are going to start happening. They're getting closer, and they're going to start experimenting if they haven't already."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, clearly confused. Tracey gave her a sidelong glance and Hermione's eyes popped as she realized what Tracey was saying.

"oh." She whispered, glancing over her shoulder. "Now I think I'm a bit jealous."

"YOU?" Tracey looked startled now.

"Yes. I'm a teenager too, I have… urges.' Hermione said rather embarrassed. "Just because I don't let my life be ruled by them doesn't mean I don't have them."

"I'm sorry, but It's just too hard to believe. I mean, and please don't take this the wrong way, but you're really rather a prude."

Hermione blanched and Tracey could only shrug apologetically.

"I most certainly am not."

"Really? So you feel the ned to grab a hot guy, find the nearest broom cupboard and let him get his hands into your..."

"Yes, alright. please just stop talking." Hermione pleaded. "You really do like to paint the picture, don't you?"

"Mostly I like making other people uncomfortable. Some people are more difficult than others. But you, all I have to do is prey on your prudish nature."

"I am NOT a prude!" Hermione snarled.

"I'm sorry but all the evidence say you'd make St Theresa look like a slag." Tracey replied. Hermione could only gape at her, which only served to make Tracey smirk at her indignance. She just hoped that Hermione didn't go find some strapping young lad and do something she would later regret to show she wasn't as Tracey had claimed. The Slytherin wasn't sure if she wanted the burden of that guilt.

* * *

"Ah Harry.' Dumbledore smiled as the young Gryffindor entered the Headmaster's office. "Right on time, do come in and take a seat. Did you enjoy your day?"

"uh, yes sir." Harry replied, looking a bit embarrassed. Dumbledore merely smiled as Harry sat down.

"Well, I won't waste anymore time. I wish first to thank you. You and your friends did me a great service by finding this today."

Dumbledore held up the tiara and Harry noticed right away that it looked broken and blackened.

"What happened to it?" Harry asked. Dumbledore chuckled a bit.

"What needed to be done, I'm afraid. This was at one time, a most valuable magical artifact. Now however, it is nothing more but trash, I'm afraid, all because of the ego, and the ignorance of one Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I'm confused." Harry confessed.

"You will of course, remember our conversation last year, after your return?"

"I don't think I'll forget that one for the rest of my life." Harry sighed. He then sat up a bit straighter in his seat, pointing to the now broken crown on the headmaster's desk.

"That was one of his… er… uh… hor-thingies?"

"Horcruxes." Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid it was, which is likely why you were able to sense it. You have are one of the few people in our world who has such intimate knowledge of what his magic feels like. You had a piece of him inside you for nearly fifteen years. You felt his aura pouring out of this, almost as if it were calling to you."

"It was how Ginny could feel him in it as well, wasn't it." Harry asked.

"I believe so. Miss Weasley, having been possessed by Lord Voldemort would also be unique qualified to sense his particular magic. And now that this one is no longer intact, we can now count three of his Horcruxes destroyed." The headmaster smiled as he opened a drawer at his desk and took two more objects, one of which Harry recognized right away.

"How many of these things are there?" Harry asked quite disgusted.

"I believe that only three remain. And, I also have a very good idea as to what they are. However, I am not as confident in my knowledge of where they are." Dumbledore said. Harry felt his hope that the war would end soon start to sink.

"I am currently looking into the possible locations of the two I am most worried about. However, the final Horcrux is next to Lord Voldemort at all times. I wonder if perhaps during your captivity if you noticed the unusual amount of control our enemy has over his snake?" Dumbledore queried.

"You think the snake is a Horcrux?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"I have no doubt. But we shall worry about that a bit later. Tonight, I wish to begin teaching you a few rather difficult spells. I feel that with your now strengthened magical core, you should have little trouble learning them. I must warn you that these can be quite dangerous, and I ask that you use them only in extreme situations. Never on your friends."

Harry nodded his understanding and rose to his feet as Dumbledore himself got up. For the next hour, Dumbledore demonstrated three spells and supervised Harry's mastering of them. Each one proved to be as dangerous as the Headmaster warned, and each time Harry saw them used for the first time, he looked quite pale as he witnessed the results. It didn't prevent him from giving his all in learning them. Dumbledore couldn't help feel a bit of pride as he helped Harry. It was clear that the young man before him wished to end this war as soon as possible.

Dumbledore wished for that as well. No one deserved peace and happiness more than Harry, and it was his every intention to see that happen before his time was done.

"I think that shall do for now Harry." Dumbledore said, motioning a now sweaty Harry to his chair again. Dumbledore took his own seat behind the desk and regarded the young man who was breathing heavily, but looked very pleased with himself.

"I wish to pass on a bit of advice before I excuse you. You have surrounded yourself with some very trustworthy and loyal friends. Including Miss Greengrass, which I am pleased by."

Harry blushed a bit but smiled all the same.

"I must ask if you have shared with them all that you have learned?"

"no sir." Harry said, looking curious. "I mean, I haven't told them about the prophecy or the Horcruxes. I just…"

"Wanted to protect them?" Dumbledore asked. Harry smirked but nodded. "Harry, it is most noble that you want to protect them, but by keeping certain things from them, you do them a disservice, much in the same way I failed you."

Harry looked up, knowing exactly what the Headmaster was saying.

"Your friends care for you, and no matter what you attempt in order to keep them from danger, they will. I feel, walk through the pits of hell to be at your side."

"You think I should tell them everything." Harry said, looking a bit frightful.

"I do. They have earned your trust, even Miss Greengrass. They need to know what they will be facing."

Harry nodded again.

"It is my deepest intention to rid us of the remaining Horcruxes before you face Lord Voldemort for the last time. It is also my intention that when you face him again, you will have the advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"That is for later. For now, it is still quite early, and I believe that you wish to spend a bit more time with your lady friend before curfew."

Harry blushed once again, but his smile told the Headmaster everything.

Dumbledore chuckled as he continued. "Oh, to be young and in love… go Harry, it is never good to keep a young lady waiting. We shall speak again very soon."

Harry smiled as he rose and thanked the Headmaster before sprinting out of the office, leaving Dumbledore to laugh to himself.


	28. Chapter 28

They sat on the ledge in front of the window looking up at the late October moon which was shining quite brightly bathing them in its soft glow. The corridor was dark and no one had been seen for over an hour. Harry was leaning against the wall with Daphne sitting against him feeling truly contented with Harry's arms wrapped around her. They had given up looking for a private place to be intimate tonight and decided that just being together was enough for tonight.

"You've been pretty quiet.' Daphne sighed, turning a bit so she could see him. Harry frowned a bit and shrugged.

"A lot on my mind, I guess." He replied.

"I'm a good listener." She offered, and Harry bent and kissed her neck softly, making her grin and squirm.

"I know he whispered. "I'm not sure I want to talk about it yet."

Daphne nodded, knowing that he wasn't keeping things from her because he didn't trust her. She knew that she hadn't yet earned it back, but she was making progress. No, this was just as he had said.

"It's easy to forget about the world when we're like this." Harry said softly. "When it's just us and we're not trying to figure out who's up to what or training to fight or anything."

"I really look forward to our time together away from everyone, and not just because I love snogging you." Daphne said, making Harry chuckle. "When it's just you and I, I feel like I can relax. I don't have to worry about you getting hurt, or someone trying to entrap us, or hurting Astoria or Tracey or anything. These are the only times I feel like I'm safe, and that I can let my guard down."

Harry held her a bit tighter for a moment, making her squeal lightly. They fell into silence again and Daphne shut her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"I really don't want to go back to my dorm tonight." She said after a long silence.

"Why?" Harry asked a bit curiously.

"Well for one, You're really comfortable. If I had a blanket, I think I could fall asleep in your arms right now." She sighed, turning her head again putting it in the crook of his neck.

So, you're saying you want to sleep with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Daphne smiled with a soft sigh. She suddenly sat up, her eyes wide with realization at what she had just said. "I mean that I want to sleep with you, not sleep with you, not that sleeping with you would be a bad thing it's just that I don't know if we should… I mean that I'm ready for sleeping."

Harry was now laughing quite hard, and Daphne's embarrassment was being replaced by annoyance. She swatted his arm quite hard, which served to make him laugh harder.

"I'm sorry." He laughed, and Daphne was finding it hard to keep a straight face. His laughter was so damned contagious.

"You've been hanging out with Tracey far too much." She snapped, though she was now smiling too. "She's a horrible influence on you."

Harry pulled her back to him and she didn't resist him. She lay back into him and allowed him to wrap her in his arms once again feeling her contentment return.

"I knew what you meant." He said, finally calming down. Again they fell silent, simply enjoying the closeness they were sharing. Daphne sighed as she let her eyes slip closed again as she listened to his heart beat. Slowly, images began to form in her mind, and they made her smile softly to herself. She knew that they were just the crazy imaginings of a teenaged girl's mind, but she enjoyed them all the same.

"Harry, do you ever think about the future?" She asked gently. "You know after we leave school and start jobs and all that? Do you ever think about what your life will be like?"

Harry let out a long slow breath before he shook his head.

"To be honest I can't imagine anything past my next confrontation with Voldemort." He said plainly. Daphne sat up again and looked him in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "Can we talk about this another time?"

"No." Daphne said firmly. "I want to talk about it now. Why can't you imagine a life for yourself past facing him?"

"Because I don't think I'm going to live past that." Harry said a bitterly. "Yes, I'm getting all this training and everything, but let's face it, Voldemort has fifty years on me. Fifty years that he's been mastering his magic, honing his skills. Sure, he probably won't use the killing curse on me, but there are loads more ways that he could kill me, and knowing him, he'll do it slowly and as painfully as possible."

"So you're giving up before you even face him?" Daphne looked horrified.

"Gods no." Harry said fiercely. "I'm going to fight him until I just can't anymore. I'm going to use everything I know, and I might even make up some stuff just to unbalance him, but I'm not going to just let him kill me. But the sad truth is… He's very powerful, and he knows what he's doing. I've been extremely lucky up to now, and…" He paused as he looked it to her now shimmering blue eyes. He reached up and gently held her cheek. "I just can't see anything beyond that."

* * *

"Oh my gods, that's so damned sad!" Tracey stammered as she sat next to her best friend in the Slytherin Sixth Year girls dorm. "How could he not want to at least imagine some kind of future? Something to shoot for?"

"You should have seen his eyes." Daphne said, wiping her tears away. "It was just so… oh gods, I couldn't stand it. He's convinced himself that facing Voldemort will be the last thing he ever does."

"Then you need to show him that he has something to live for." Tracey said standing up suddenly. "You need to give him something to hope for, something to strive for."

"What could I possibly give him? I mean if Ron or Hermione, his two best friends in the world don't make him want to strive to live past his fight, then what could I possibly offer?" Daphne looked lost. Tracey stopped her pacing and her face fell. She looked back to Daphne and shrugged.

"Well, only two things come to mind really." Tracey said softly.

"One of them is sex, isn't it." Daphne said looking rather annoyed. "Now isn't really the time for you to be talking about…"

"Actually that is one of them." Tracey said quickly cutting Daphne off. "Actually both of them are, really. Look, you could promise him that if he lives, you'll give yourself to him. All of yourself. Most boys would fly a broom to the moon for the promise of getting into your knickers."

"You would know." Daphne smirked.

"Oh ha ha. I'm trying to help you here." Tracey scowled.

"Sorry. What's the other option then?"

Tracey sat on her own bed and looked quite pointedly at Daphne.

"I talked to Hermione today, and I learned a bit more about your boyfriend. We both know how guarded he is, but Hermione told me that she thinks that the one thing Harry wants more than anything, is the one thing he's never truly had. A family. _You_ could give him one."

There was a very long silence as the two girls stared at each other. Daphne Chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to work out just what it was her best friend had just suggested, while Tracey kept staring at her pointedly.

"Wait a minute…" Daphne said waving her hands in front of her like she was shooing flies. "What?"

"Give him a baby." Tracey said emphatically.

"Get pregnant. That's your solution?" Daphne glowered.

"Why not? You love him. I know you do. I can see it on your face whenever you even think you're about to see him. You were a wreck of a human being when he dumped you last year, and I know you were spending all summer working at a plan to get him back. A plan I might add that it turned out you didn't really need, as I convinced him to give you another shot. So you can't sit there and honestly tell me that you haven't at least thought about being married to him." Tracey argued.

"We just got back together." Daphne replied, looking thunderstruck. "We've barely done anything other than snogging…"

"What have you done?" Tracey asked, leaning forward a bit looking very interested.

"It's not important." Daphne tried to gloss over the topic.

"I think it is." Tracey grinned widely.

"The point is that I'm not even seventeen. I'm still in school for another year after this. I'm not ready to have a baby, nor is Harry ready to be a father." Daphne argued, but Tracey could see that the idea had taken hold in her friend's mind.

"I'm not saying go find him right now and hump it out…"

"Oh gods, why do you have to be so crass all the time?" Daphne threw her hands up.

"Because it's fun." Tracey replied with a grin. "You should have seen Hermione when I called her a prude."

"But she is a prude." Daphne said flatly.

"Not according to her. But then again, I think her definition and the real definition are quite different." Tracey laughed. "Anyway, I'm not even saying you should have one now, or at all. What I'm saying is that maybe the thought of a possible future with you two together and kids and the whole thing might make him stop and think that there could be something to look towards besides fighting."

Daphne pondered this for a little bit before she began nodding her head.

"What exactly have you two done together?" Tracey asked, and Daphne was ripped from her musings.

"It's none of your business." Daphne tried, knowing that Tracey would never be satisfied until she heard every little sordid detail.

"You're really going to make me press?" Tracey asked, crossing her arms. "You know I'm going to get it out of you. So why don't you save us the trouble and just tell me."

Daphne glowered but knew that Tracey was nothing if not tenacious.

"Fine. We've snogged, obviously, but I also may have put his hand on my boob once." Daphne felt her face flush and grabbed her pillow to hide her shame.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Tracey shouted in glee before jumping on her bed to do a celebratory dance.

"Will you knock it off. It wasn't that big a deal. It was over my clothes and everything." Daphne hissed. "And I think I may have made him a bit uncomfortable. He didn't keep his hand there or anything."

"But you liked it." Tracey said as she fell onto her hind end on her bed. Daphne felt the blush returning and nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I've also felt him get…excited." Daphne whispered, making Tracey fall back with laughter.

"Oh, my little angel is becoming a little minx!" Tracey said, making a proud motherly face at Daphne who wished she had just kept her mouth shut.

"Shut up!" Daphne snapped, though she couldn't get rid of her smile.

"Let me guess. You want more, don't you" Tracey asked sitting up again. Daphne tried to say no, but the look in her eyes told Tracey everything.

"I'm not ready to do everything." Daphne said quickly.

"No one said you had to." Tracey replied.

"And there's no place in this whole castle that we can be alone without worrying about someone catching us, or being super uncomfortable." Daphne sighed exasperatedly.

"Really?" Tracey asked sarcastically. "No place at all? What about that room we were in this morning? You know, the one that can become whatever you want it to be?"

"Oh my gods." Daphne said, her eyes bugging out. "I'm so stupid."

"I didn't want to say it, but yeah, you kind of are." Tracey smirked.

"But wait…" Daphne said, deflating a bit. "Dumbledore's going to be monitoring that room a bit more closely, and you heard him say he was going to bring people in to help clear it out."

"Sure, but you don't honestly think it'll take an entire year." Tracey replied. "In the mean time, What is it exactly you would like to happen. I mean, if you and Harry were together right now, what would you actually allow him to do, and what would you do to him in return?"

"Oh sweetie, we really need to get you a boyfriend."

* * *

As Harry had Quidditch practice Sunday morning, Daphne had to wait until that afternoon to spend time with him. To make her anticipation worse, her conversation with Tracey the previous night had given her a lot to think about and after a long talk with her best friend she'd come to the realization that she and Harry needed to talk about where their relationship was going physically. She knew that Harry was likely feeling urges just as she was, but was far to noble to act on them. She knew that she didn't feel ready for everything, but she would be agreeable to more than just snogging.

Of course all the talking had made her dream such sweet naughty dreams about her boyfriend's naked flesh pressed against hers as he kissed that spot on her neck that made her legs weak and her heart to race… among other reactions.

During breakfast, Tracey had suggested that Daphne and Harry get together for a bit of a midnight swim in the prefect's bathroom.

"Fill the tub with lots of foam, and get in. He can't se you without your clothes, but he can feel you, and vice versa." Tracey had smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this?" Daphne asked.

"My time with Blaise was very eventful." Tracey smirked. "But I let Blaise see everything. I even did a little strip tease before I got in the water. He was eating out of my hand."

"Why did you do all this? I mean, as I recall you knew it wasn't going to last." Daphne asked.

"Because I wanted to." Tracey said evenly. "You can't tell me you listened to Pansy brag about some of her exploits before we knew the full story and weren't the least bit curious. Well, I wanted to experience things and Blaise was quite willing. Thanks to him, I know a lot of what I like and a few things that if a boy ever tries to do to me again, I will hex his bits until they fall off in surrender."

"Ok, and I'm not saying that I will do any of it, but if I were inclined to let things progress… how would I go about it?" Daphne asked, her eyes looking very anxious.

"First off, it's ok to be nervous." Tracey smiled and wrapped a supportive arm around her friend. "The first rule should always be that when you say stop, it stops, though I don't think you need to worry about that with Harry."

Tracey continued on, giving her best friend all the wisdom she had gained from her own experiences, which only served to make Daphne more anxious about talking to Harry. Yet as she walked through the castle waiting for her boyfriend to meet her, her mind kept replaying those oh so sweet images from her dreams.

While she knew that they had only been back together for close to two months now and it felt a bit fast to be thinking about these things, she had to remind herself that she and Harry had history.

And then she remembered that their first trial at dating had only lasted around a month.

She was now wondering if she was rushing things, or if she was still desperately trying to make up for what had happened last year.

"Why can't I be more like Tracey and just do it without over thinking?" Daphne wondered as her head began to hurt from all her contemplation. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was getting closer to lunch and decided to head to the Quidditch pitch to wait for Harry to finish so they could go eat together.

Still thinking over what she wanted to do and what she was ready to do and what Harry would be willing to do together, Daphne wasn't paying that much attention to where she was going, simply allowing her feet to carrying her where she wanted to go.

It was for this reason that she didn't notice the three girls starting to follow her. She kept walking, blissfully unaware that she was now being followed until she got outside.

It was overcast, and the clouds were a steely gray this morning. While it wasn't cold, it was a bit on the chillier side, and Daphne regretted not having a sweater or her favorite jacket that Harry had gotten her for her birthday. Thinking about her jacket made her think about how great her boyfriend was and how truly lucky she was to be with him. She began smiling to herself but it didn't last as someone called out to her.

"Greengrass, we want a word."

Daphne turned around and her good mood disappeared. Quickly approaching her was Cho Chang and her two friends. The girl with the curly hair, and another girl who made Daphne think would happen if Pansy and Umbridge had had a baby. They glared at her as they stopped just a few steps away from Daphne, who looked at them all with mild curiosity.

"What do you want Chang?" Daphne huffed, trying to turn back to continue her journey.

"I'm on to you. We all are." Cho said venomously. "We know how you got Harry we're not going to let you betray him again. I'm here to give you a chance to walk away, or I'm going to the Aurors. Love potions are illegal."

"Love potions?" Daphne stopped and turned around, looking quite incredulous at Cho and her friends.

"How else could you get Harry back?" The girl with the curly hair remarked looking at Daphne as if she were a puddle of vomit.

"Too right, Marietta." Cho agreed giving a nod.

"So…" Daphne began, trying to fight the giggles she felt bubbling in her throat. "You think I some how got Harry to take love potions and that's why we're together?"

"How else could you get Harry to take you back after you served him up to You-Know-Who?" Marietta asked. "It's far too suspicious. How could he possibly take you back after you all but served him on a silver platter to You-Know-Who?"

"There's only one answer." Cho said. "You gave him love potions."

Daphne stared at each of them. Her blood was beginning to boil but she kept herself in check as she stared hard at Cho now. And then she realized that none of this mattered. What Cho Chang, or anyone else in the school, or the world thought about her and Harry being together didn't matter. All that mattered was how Harry felt about her. But part of her couldn't let this go. She felt like she needed to let perfect Cho Chang that it was none of her business, and that she should keep her nose out of other people's business.

And then Daphne asked herself what would Tracey say in this situation?

"Oh of course." Daphne rolled her eyes. "Because he couldn't possibly forgive me for trying to protect people I cared about. And he couldn't possibly care for me, and have forgiven me. No, those sorts of things only happen in stories. Or maybe it's just that you're jealous. I mean, there was the perfect opportunity for you to finally snatch Harry for yourself after I screwed up, and yet… he wanted nothing to do with you."

Cho stepped forward threateningly, but Daphne stood her ground. Cho's nostrils flared as she looked down at Daphne, as she was a bit taller than the blonde Slytherin.

"This is the only warning you're going to get, Greengrass. I'm giving you this one and only chance to let Harry go, or I swear I will do everything in my power to expose you as the Death Eater you are." Cho said evenly. Daphne noted that Marietta shuffled a bit and looked around quickly.

"Tell you what." Daphne said, taking a step towards Cho and fighting a grin as the pretty Asian girl stepped back. "Why don't you do whatever it is that you think you need to do, and when it all blows up in your face, I promise not to laugh at you… a lot. Now, if you excuse me, I need to meet my boyfriend who is NOT on love potions."

Daphne turned and made quite a show of walking away, complete with hair tossing and strutting. She heard the hissing of the girls likely planning on their next plan to break her and Harry up. Daphne simply shook her head, secure in the knowledge that Cho was going to make quite the fool of herself in the end.

Daphne saw that Harry, Ron and Ginny along with the rest of the Gryffindor team were all heading in her direction and they looked very tired. Daphne greeted Harry with a gentle hug and a kiss on his cheek. He smiled the moment she wrapped her arms around him and his eyes lit up when her lips caressed his cheek.

"What did Cho want?" Harry asked when she let go of him and took his hand so they could walk to lunch together. He looked concerned at what might have taken place between her and the Ravenclaw seeker.

"Nothing really." Daphne smiled as they got closer to Cho and her friends, who were all glaring at her.

"Didn't look like nothing?" Harry remarked.

"How much did you see?" Daphne asked.

"Enough to realize that you two were nearly ready to pull wands on each other." Ginny said as they were now passing Cho and her friends.

"I swear it was nothing for you to worry about." Daphne smiled at Harry. He gave her a look that told her that they weren't finished with this conversation, but that he would drop it for now.

"How was practice?" She asked, changing subjects.

"I kind of miss Angelina." Ron said with a groan as he looked at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked with a tired grin. "If we want to be the best, then we have to train like we're the best."

"Yeah, but do you really have to have everyone attacking me at once?" Ron glowered.

"Your biggest problem is nerves Ron." Harry explained. "So, I want you so focused on saving goals that you don't have time to even think about getting nervous. So, by having the whole team throwing balls at the goals to se how many you can block, it get's your mind on the game and not whether or not you're going to embarrass yourself."

"That's not bad." Daphne agreed as they entered the castle again.

"Thank you." Harry smiled, kissing his girlfriend.

"Oy, enough of that you two." Ron said making a disgusted face.

"Oh lay off of them Ron." Ginny said, shoving her brother. "It's not like you and Lavender haven't treated the rest of us to a few shows. Though, you two really should get a room."

"We would if we could find one." Daphne said, looking irritable.

"Broom cupboard not good enough for you two?" Ginny smirked as they all took seats at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and Neville who were only just filling their plates.

"No." Harry and Daphne said together.

Ginny laughed as she turned to Neville. "How come you didn't come met me like Daphne did for Harry?"

"because Hermione wouldn't let me leave the library until I finished my charms essay." Neville groaned.

"You said you wanted my help." Hermione said evenly, her eyes never leaving the book she was reading.

"Hey you lot." Tracey said as she slipped into a seat next to Hermione, nudging the girl playfully and making her smile and look up from her book.

"So, I spent most of the morning in the common room, and oddly enough, so did Malfoy." The auburn haired girl smiled. "Clearly we upset his plans now that Dumbledore's got those people working on the room. He did not look happy at all."

"Maybe we stopped him." Ron shrugged before he took a bit of his sandwich.

"No." Daphne shook her head. "We maybe only stalled him. He's likely got an alternate plan and is just waiting to work it out or something."

"I agree." Harry said solemnly. "I think we need to keep watching him until we can find a way to expose him. I want to know for sure if he's a Death Eater."

"We'll find a way." Daphne said softly and Harry gave her a small smile.

"What should we do for the rest of the afternoon?" Ron asked.

"I've got to finish my Defense Essay." Neville said heavily

"So do I." Harry said looking to his friend. "We can work on it together."

"Oh good." Tracey perked up. "I need a bit of help on it."

"Homework?" Ron whined. "That essay isn't even due until Thursday!"

"Ron, you really need to stop putting your work off." Hermione said. "Even I'm getting to busy to be able to help you. It wouldn't kill you to finish your work early."

"It would give you more time to spend with Lavender." Harry suggested.

"Speaking of which." Daphne said, leaning into Harry and whispering in his ear. "Do you think we might spend some time together tonight, I kind of want to talk to you about something… important."

Harry gave her a nod and a smile. Daphne beamed at him and kissed his cheek. The friends finished their lunch before most of them headed to the library to finish all their homework before dinner.

* * *

Harry gave a sigh of relief when he shut his books and began clearing away. He'd finished all his homework for the week. Thankfully he'd been trying to keep on top of all his work as his private lessons with Dumbledore and now Professor Flitwick on top of his Quidditch lessons were taking up so much of his time. Harry coveted his time with Daphne so did everything he could to maximize it, and that meant working hard to complete his homework early.

"You're finished?" Ron looked up rather in a foul way.

"Yeah." Harry said with satisfaction. I did most of my charms work Monday and got Transfiguration and Creatures done Tuesday. We all did Potions on Thursday which only left finishing Defense and Charms tonight." Harry said, stuffing his book into his bag.

"I keep telling you if you do your work right away, you'd have more time for what you want to do." Hermione said making Ron glare at her.

"Off to find Daphne?" Tracey asked interestedly. Harry didn't know why but the smile Tracey was giving made him a bit… nervous.

"Um, we're going to met at eight."

"Then you'd better get moving." Hermione said. "It's nearly eight now."

"We'll se you in the common room later mate." Neville said with a wave, not looking up from his essay.

Harry waved and headed out. He was meting Daphne on the fourth floor. She had said that she wanted to talk about something important, though Harry wasn't really sure what it was about. She hadn't appeared upset or troubled over the past couple of weeks, but he also knew that she was quite good at hiding her emotions when she felt she needed to.

Harry found himself rounding the corner to where he and Daphne were going to meet and found her leaning against the wall across from the Prefects bathroom, looking pensive. When she spied him her face lit up and she greeted him warmly before grabbing his hand and whispering the password.

"How did you get the password?" Harry asked as she pulled him inside.

"Pansy." Daphne said. "More and more I get the feeling that she's being sincere. But we can talk about that later."

"So you wanted to talk to me about something important… in a bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Well… Let's just say that if the conversation goes well…" Daphne said. Harry saw she was beginning to blush. He gave her a soft kiss and looked at her waiting for her to begin.

"Ok…Um…So we've been together like two months, and before that we had history and I'm always so happy when we're together." Daphne said as she began pacing in front of Harry.

"But?" Harry asked sensing much more to Daphne's tirade.

"But lately I've been feeling and wanting more." She said tensely. She turned to look at Harry and felt her face heating up. She was thankful it was fairly dark in here at the moment.

"More?" Harry asked, looking puzzled now.

"From you." Daphne said, staring into his eyes. "Physically."

Harry stared at her, processing what she had said. Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth opened as he cottoned on.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Yeah." Daphne replied, feeling far more nervous than she had in her entire life.

"Ok, just so there's no confusion between us and one of us, likely me, makes an immense arse of himself, we are talking about…s-sex, right?"

"Well, yes and no." Daphne said, fidgeting with her hands. "I know that I'm not ready for that yet, but, I wouldn't be upset by a little more… um, physical contact. Like, if you maybe wanted to touch me, you know, underneath my clothing… I wouldn't be upset."

"Um, wow." was all Harry could say.

"Yeah."

"Have you been talking to Tracey?" Harry asked. Immediately the tension melted as they both began to laugh a bit. Harry reached out and took Daphne's hand, drawing her close.

"I'd be lying to you if I told you I didn't think about it. A lot. I mean, A LOT." Harry said, feeling himself blushing now.

"Really?" Daphne asked interestedly.

"Well yeah." Harry admitted, cringing at what he was admitting.

"So, if I were to suggest… a moonlit bath?" Daphne whispered and Harry shivered.

"I um…" Harry stuttered.

"We could fill that bath behind me with lots and lots of bubbles and foam, and then we could undress privately and slip into the warm eater and swim to each other and get a lot closer…" Daphne whispered, reaching up and taking Harry's earlobe between her lips and sucking gently. It was hard not to laugh at the gobsmacked expression on Harry's face. It looked as if his brain had shorted out completely. She guessed that Harry's imagination was conjuring all sorts of images and his poor teenage brain couldn't handle it all.

And then she felt his excitement pressing against her thigh. She pressed herself closer, enjoying the feeling despite her own mortification. She knew she shouldn't be ashamed, but perhaps because it was new, and she had only really ever felt him like this two or three times. What was making her desperately confused was the urge to reach down and touch it.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Umm… maybe?" Harry replied, not looking at her. This made her smile widened as she reached up again and suckled his earlobe again. This time Daphne couldn't suppress the giggle.

"Are you making fun of me now?" Harry asked, now turning to Daphne who shook her head.

"Just trying to project my insecurity onto you." She smiled.

"Yeah, well it's easier to hide your… enjoyment when you're a girl." Harry grimaced, though his eyes were still bright. Daphne really liked that Harry no longer had to wear his glasses. It was easier to see his emotions shining there.

"Sometimes." Daphne said. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. Harry could feel the hardness of her nipple even through he sweater, blouse and bra. "If I wasn't wearing this sweater it would be so much easier for you to tell." She said.

Harry bent and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Daphne wound her arms around his neck, her hands running into his hair and keeping him close. She pressed herself into him, enjoying the feel of his body so close to his. More and more the idea of tearing his clothes off and taking that moonlit bath was becoming harder and harder to resist.

She gasped suddenly when she felt something on her flesh. She hadn't even felt his hand traveling down her back, nor had she registered him pulling her blouse out of her skirt, but a rush of warmth was washing over her as his hand was now rubbing soft circle on her bare skin just above her hemline. Her heart was beating at a thunderous pace and she felt herself get a bit weak kneed.

Taking his lead, Daphne ran her own hands down his back and practically tore at his shirt and got her own hands up under his shirt. His skin was so warm and she could feel him tense slightly. She heard him breathe in deeply at her touch and she fought her own shivers as Harry's hand reached higher on her own back, leaving a fiery hot trail across her skin.

Daphne was starting to have more trouble standing upright. She had to grab his neck again to keep from falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Harry whispered.

"I don't want you to stop, but I think we might need to sit down or something." Daphne replied.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Harry and Daphne jumped apart as the light came up in the bathroom. Standing in the door way was the Head Boy and two Seventh year Prefects, all looking ready for a bath.

"Um, we were just…" Harry stammered.

"Get the hell out of here!" The Head Boy shouted.

Harry grabbed Daphne's hand and they hurried past the Head Boy and his two friends. They hurried down the hall and around a corner before they stopped and began laughing hysterically. Harry grabbed his girlfriend and held her close as she laughed into his chest.

"So I guess that means we'll have to take that bath another night." She panted, making Harry laugh even harder.

Despite her laughter now, Daphne wanted very much to storm back into that bathroom and hex the life right out of the three inconsiderate bastards who'd interrupted her liaison. It was almost as if Hogwarts was trying to stop her from becoming far more intimate with Harry and that was becoming unacceptable.

As she leaned against her boyfriend, Daphne decided that not only was she going to help him survive past his damned destiny, but she was going to take this relationship further. She wanted a life with Harry, and even though this thought frightened her, she knew that it wasn't just the heat of the moment or something stupid like that. This was love she was feeling, and she craved more of it.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is long, and probably should have been done in two chapters, but I was on a roll. Bit of a warning. things get a little on the steamier side, so you've ben warned. ENJOY!**

* * *

"You insufferable idiot!" Severus Snape scowled as he pour an third goblet of restorative draught and handed it to the Headmaster he began to drink it. "You could have killed you. Are you really in such a hurry for your next great adventure you stupid old fool? I could have done it."

"It had to be done, and it had to be me." Dumbledore wheezed as he set the now empty goblet down. "I am thankful that you consented to join me. I fear what might have happened had it not been for your quick thinking, and there is still so much to do."

"Oh?" Snape asked mockingly. "Do you have a few other ways in which you're going to attempt to kill yourself?"

"I do not think that now is the time for humor, Severus." Dumbledore sighed, leaning back in his seat and letting his eyes fall closed.

"No it is most certainly not." Snape bellowed. "Just what were you thinking? Can you please explain to me what goes on in that supposedly brilliant mind of yours because tonight, all I saw was lunacy! And for what? We did not accomplish what we set out to do, All we got was some trinket with a love note inside."

Snape's black eyes fell on the silver locket that he and Dumbledore that rested upon the headmaster's desk.

"What we got was a clue as to the real locket's location." Dumbledore said, smiling weakly. "Would you be so kind as to pour me a glass of brandy?"

Snape glowered at the Headmaster, but complied. He observed Dumbledore closely as he set the glass before the old man, who gave another weak smile. He still wasn't sure exactly what the old man had drank, and he hated that he had forced several gobletfuls down the old man's throat, but as Dumbledore had said it had needed to be done. Whatever the potion had been had seemed to affect Dumbledore more on a mental level than a physical one, though Dumbledore had been severely weakened by the concoction.

"I'll want to look at your hand. I feel that tonight's adventure may have sped up the curse."

Dumbledore nodded and Snape bent to examine the withered and blackened hand. He passed his wand over the hand, turning it as if it was made of the most delicate of material and would disintegrate with the smallest of breaths. After several moments he released the elder man's hand and stared hard with barely contained sympathy at his friend.

"You do not have much time left." He said with finality. "At this rate… I do not anticipate that you will see the seventh years graduate. You have months now. Two or three at the most."

"Then I will have to speed things up. But it will have to wait for the moment. We need to figure out this little mystery if we have any hope of proceeding. Tell me what did the note inside say exactly?"

Snape recounted the words written on the folded bit of parchment while Dumbledore took in the words and muddled them over in his head. He then noticed Severus' face contort into one of sudden realization.

"I take it from the look on your face that you know the identity of our thief. Tell me who managed to figure out Lord Voldemort's secret before us." Dumbledore said, his breathing still labored and weak.

"A dead man." Snape said sourly, rising to his feet and going to pour himself a drink. "A Death Eater praised above others and then one day, he was dead at the Dark Lord's hand. I never knew the true reason, and I have never asked."

Dumbledore cocked his head slightly as Snape collected his thoughts.

"Black's younger brother, Regulus Arcturus Black." the Defense teacher said after a silent moment.

"Regulus?" Dumbledore said, almost laughingly. "Regulus, oh my word."

"I heard rumors after he was killed that he defied the Dark Lord." Snape said, finally taking a seat. "I had heard that he was beginning to question the Dark Lord. He was speaking out that he thought we were killing too many wizards, and that if we didn't stop we would eventually become extinct. And then I heard one person say that Regulus had discovered a secret that could have destroyed the Dark Lord, but I never found out what it was."

"I think we know what it is now." Dumbledore said, staring at the fake locket he and Snape had retrieved only an hour ago in that hidden underground chamber near the sea. Dumbledore had been searching for that cave for the better part of a year now and had finally discovered it two weeks ago. He had asked the only person he felt he could trust and who knew Lord Voldemort as well as he did. The only person who knew exactly how to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all.

"The question isn't what Regulus discovered, but where the real Horcrux now rests." Snape pointed out.

"I suspect that it has been right under our noses all this time." Dumbledore smiled again. Snape's eyes widened as he understood.

"Surely not." He glowered.

"We must ask Sirius to search his mother's home for it. I am sure that it was hidden there. Lord Voldemort would never have suspected it, likely believing that Regulus hid it far away, or even in the Black Family vault." Dumbledore reasoned.

"And what of the last two?" Snape asked.

"The snake will have to be dealt with at the final confrontation, the cup on the other hand…" Dumbledore sighed.

"You still have no ideas on the cup's whereabouts?" Snape sulked.

"I have suspicions, but nothing more." Dumbledore sighed, feeling all the exhaustion from their adventure beginning to overtake him.

"So we are now at a standstill?" Snape looked dejected.

"Perhaps, but I feel that it is but a temporary setback. Soon Harry will face Lord Voldemort for the last time, and then our world will know peace." Dumbledore wheezed, making Snape look at him with concern.

"When?" Snape asked angrily. "When will this confrontation happen? The Dark Lord is restless and he's becoming crazed. He's obsessed with killing Potter. The boy has managed to escape and elude him for so long… The Dark Lord is losing his sanity, and he's… changing. It is as you predicted, I think, but so much worse."

"Explain." Dumbledore said, his eyes opening and his exhaustion forgotten now.

"He's… there is no other word for it. He's decaying and I don't think he realizes it, or he'd likely be preparing for a second rebirth. His flesh is waxy and smells of rotted flesh."

"The protections he took into himself when he took Harry's blood are eating him from the inside out." Dumbledore smiled. "Far quicker than I had believed."

"It started after the Ministry." Snape said. "But the physical symptoms are nothing compared to the mental ones. He's much quicker to anger, and is obsessed with the boy's death. I've been told that he's researching the darkest of magic. He will kill the boy, and he will make it as long and as painful as possible."

"Actually, I believe his symptoms started at his rebirth. The events at the Ministry advanced it. It is for this reason we must hurry. When he becomes desperate or realizes his body is failing him, he will try to use a Horcrux to repair himself. He will not wish to use the snake, so we must destroy the others, leaving him with but one option. But, I think that it will not come to that. No, I think he will face Harry for the last time before that."

"How can you be so sure?" Snape asked.

"Because I have set the board myself, Severus. Now I have but to move the pieces. But not until I am sure that all of his Horcruxes are dealt with. I dare not make a move while there is a chance for his return again. Harry, and the rest of our world deserves true peace" Dumbledore smiled. "It is late, and I need much rest."

"You will need more potions tomorrow, and you must rest for at least a week. If anyone sees that you are unwell…" Snape warned.

"I shall do as you ask." Dumbledore nodded.

"Then I shall leave you for tonight." Snape rose from his seat and bowed before leaving the headmaster to rest. As he returned to his own chambers, he thought on what the headmaster had claimed. He was setting the board, and intended the Potter boy to face the Dark Lord one last time. For the first time in his life, Snape began to hope that for once, Potter's luck would see him through to the end. The alternative was far to horrific to imagine.

* * *

"She's driving me insane." Harry said as he and Tracey Davis walked through the corridors towards the Library. "Is it really that hard? I know there's got to be something that she wants for her birthday, but she won't even give me a hint."

"After last year, I think she's afraid. She loves that jacket, but she's afraid that you might think she loves you for your money or for what you can buy her. She doesn't want that." Tracey said sympathetically.

"Then tell me something little or something.' Harry said as if it was obvious.

"You know what she really wants from you?" Tracey asked looking at Harry. "She just wants your time. An evening with you without interruption where you two can be close. Maybe what you should think about doing is putting together a romantic evening on her birthday instead of some extravagant gift. And besides, it's your three month anniversary."

"I know." Harry said quickly. "Ok, so a romantic evening. Dinner….uh….something else… I can do that. But I still want to get her something. Something special, you know?"

Tracey nodded her understanding, and then, her twisted little mind began to work, and she recalled a conversation she had had with her best friend about a week ago.

_"It's like the god damned Head Boy has nothing better to do than guard the bathroom" Daphne had ranted after her third failed attempt to get herself and her boyfriend in a intimate bath together." He's so infuriating"_

_"Maybe you should steer clear of there for a while then and find someplace else in which to get up close and personal with Harry." Tracey smiled._

_"Where?" Daphne roared as she fell onto her bed in frustration. "Where in this WHOLE school can I be alone with my boyfriend and get closer without fear of being walked in on? I can't even think about taking off my shirt for him because I'm petrified that a teacher will find us. On top of that…. Have you seen my under things? They're so…bleh"_

_Tracey laughed at this. Daphne simply scowled, but it didn't last very long as her best friend's laughter was contagious._

_"Well, you could always ask Harry to get you something less bleh for your birthday."_

_"Are you mental?" Daphne asked more than a little scandalized at the suggestion. "I could never ask him for anything like that. Oh my gods! I'm panicking just thinking about that."_

_"Oh come on!" Tracey said sitting up. "You could even sit down with a catalog and he could help you choose something."_

_"Oh no. No no no no no." Daphne said shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her. "No way."_

_"What are you afraid of?" Tracey wondered._

_"I'm not afraid, I'm embarrassed."_

_"If you had something slinky, you'd let him see you in it, right?" Tracey asked curiously._

_"Well, yeah. Maybe. I think I would." Daphne replied, looking uncomfortable._

_"So, think of this as heating the cauldron. You sit with him, pick out something sexy and then he has to wait for it to arrive before he gets a chance to actually see you in it." Tracey explained. Daphne was thinking about it and Tracey wanted to shriek with laughter as Daphne's face turned from her normal creamy complexion to that roughly the color of ripe tomatoes._

_"I couldn't." Daphne said shaking her head again._

_"Coward!" Tracey accused. "You claim you want to get more intimate with him, and I give you the perfect opportunity, one which doesn't even require s that much privacy or even removing clothing, and you're to much of a coward to try it."_

_"It's not that I'm a coward." Daphne retorted. "It's that it would be so embarrassing. I mean… I don't even know what I like. I've never shopped for lingerie, how am I supposed to know what would be good and what he would like…"_

_"He's a boy." Tracey said with exasperation. "If there's even a possibility of seeing more naked flesh, he'll love it."_

_"I guess." Daphne shrugged. "I don't know. I'll have to think about it. It's so…so…"_

_"Exciting? Enticing? Sensual? Hot?" Tracey suggested._

_"Personal." Daphne scowled._

_"Coward." Tracey rolled her eyes._

_"Gods you need a boyfriend." Daphne shook her head as she went to her trunk to prepare for bed._

_"I KNOW!" Tracey shouted with frustration. "Though I wouldn't need one so bad if you'd get a little dirtier with yours and share the details."_

Tracey laughed inwardly before she turned back to Harry.

"Look, I may have a solution. I will find out what she likes, and I will order it, but you can pay for it. When it arrives, I'll make sure that she knows it's from you." She smiled. Harry looked thoughtful and then nodded.

"Alright."

"Good. You just focus on arranging a full night where you two can be alone and uninterrupted, I'll take care of the gift." Tracey grinned widely.

* * *

The morning of December first dawned with snow falling lightly over the Hogwarts grounds. The sun was only just peaking out behind the clouds and it was bitterly cold. Yet, in the sixth year girls dorm in Slytherin house, Daphne felt very content and deeply warm underneath her blankets.

She stretched her arms out above her head as she inhaled deeply and stretched herself out like a cat. She could not stop smiling as this morning marked her seventeenth birthday. She was now an adult in the eyes of the law and to Daphne, it meant some serious changes in her life. First and foremost, she was now able to use magic outside of school. That didn't matter right now, as she still had over a year of schooling to finish, but, to her it meant something.

Second, she was no able to leave the school and go to Hogsmeade any weekend she wanted. However, she didn't think she'd go very often, as Harry and her other friends would likely not be able to go. Well, except Hermione.

Not to mention the fact that she could get married and no one could say anything about it. Not that she had such inclinations or aspirations…

Well that wasn't entirely true. Thanks once again to Tracey's big mouth, a seed had been planted in Daphne's mind that had been occupying her mind a bit as of late. The idea was ridiculous but had a certain allure to it. And in all honesty, most girls her age were thinking of that sort of thing after all. Most witches were married by the time they reached twenty one.

Daphne let her eyes close once again as the images from her dream swam behind her eyelids. She knew that it was still too early to be considering such a thing, but just imagining it made her heart beat a bit faster, and the alternative was unacceptable really.

Daphne pushed all of that out of her mind for now. It was her birthday, and there were no classes today. That meant that she could spend the entire day with her friends and her boyfriend.

At the thought of Harry she began to feel anxious anticipation in her stomach. He had been hinting about something special, and Tracey apparently was in on the whole thing as she had been dropping hints all week. Daphne was sure that Harry was intending to romance her. Daphne felt her entire body tingle at the thought.

With a sigh, and a rumble in her belly, Daphne sat up and threw her blankets off, grimacing at the stinging cold. She hopped out of bed, her bare feet slapping on the icy stone floor and quickly gathered her things for a shower.

She didn't linger in the shower too long and fifteen minutes after she'd gotten out of bed was dressed and drying her hair, waiting for Tracey who was only now greeting the day.

"Ugh, I know it's your birthday and all, but do you have to look so damned cheery?" Tracey groaned, fighting her yawn.

"Yes." Daphne smirked. Hurry up, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah." Tracey grumbled as she slid out of bed.

The dormitory door opened, and Astoria popped in and tossed a wrapped gift at her sister. Daphne chuckled as she deftly caught the gift. She loved her sister, especially for the fact that she could be counted on for acting as if Daphne's birthday was nothing special.

"Happy Birthday bitch!" Astoria said flippantly as she left. Daphne didn't even get a chance to give her typical reply and sat on her bed to open the gift while Tracey finished getting ready for breakfast.

The paper came off and Daphne opened the small box, her eyes widening as she beheld the delicate silver bracelet. The chain was almost impossibly thin and was connected to a small circle of silver where a shining emerald rested. As she inspected the gift closer she saw that something was etched into the back of the charm. A rune which Daphne recognized as meaning love.

"Lovely." Tracey said as she returned from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. "Astoria?"

Daphne looked up, looking stunned. She merely nodded, holding it out for Tracey to look at closer. Tracey took the bracelet and admired it before offering to put it on Daphne's arm. Daphne held out her left wrist and Tracey clasped the bracelet, both girls smiling as Daphne held up her arm to admire the gift more.

"Your sister has extremely good taste. I wonder why you don't?"

"Oh ha ha." Daphne rolled her eyes. "As I recall, you were over the moon about that dress I got you last year from France. I believe your exact words were…"

"Yeah, yeah." Tracey said cutting Daphne off. "Shut up."

"Get dressed will you? I'm starving!" Daphne said forcefully.

Tracey made a rude hand gesture, though she was laughing, and went to her trunk to fish out clothes. As she dressed the two girls chatted idly about nothing. When Tracey was finally ready, the two girls stood up and started to head out, when Daphne noticed something peculiar.

"Where's Pansy?"

Tracey stopped to look to their roommate's bed which was quite empty. Millicent was still snoring happily, but Pansy was no where to be seen, and here bed hadn't been slept in.

"I don't know." Tracey shrugged. "Maybe Draco took her back."

"I don't know that's she'd want him back." Daphne said, remembering several conversations where Pansy appeared to have come to her senses and realized Draco had only been using her.

"She probably found some one to scratch her itches." Tracey smiled, looping her arm with Daphne's. "Come on. The owls will be arriving soon, and I want to se what your parents got you this year."

The Great Hall was not full by any means, but a lot of students were already up and about and getting their fill of breakfast. Daphne didn't se Harry or any of her Gryffindor friends yet. She guessed that they were all having a lie in, which irked her a bit as it was her birthday, and they should all be down here to greet her. She then laughed at herself for thinking that. Still, it would have been nice.

Knowing that Harry usually didn't sleep late to often, she decided to just have a seat at the Slytherin table and wait for them to show. Tracey sat next to her and filled a goblet with pumpkin juice. Daphne was happy she didn't begin to eat as it was only five minutes before Neville and Ginny, followed by Hermione and then Harry arrived.

The two Slytherins were out of their seats and joining their friends a moment later. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Daphne and kissed her softly.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled. Daphne felt herself melt a bit and lean her forehead against his.

"Thank you. Now tell me what you have planned." She demanded in a whisper.

"And ruin the surprise? Harry asked. "Where would be the fun?"

""Well how about my gift?" Daphne asked.

"I don't have it." Harry said, taking Daphne by the hand and leading her to a seat. "In fact, I have no idea what it is. Tracey said you picked it out."

Daphne turned suddenly to Tracey with wide eyed shock. Tracey merely smiled as if everything was peachy.

"You… you didn't. I mean we were just…" She stammered.

"Relax." Tracey said with a carefree wave of her hand. "He has no clue."

Daphne looked to Harry who gave a nod.

"Oh my gods." Daphne said her face burning with embarrassment. "I can't believe you did this to me."

"Oh no." Tracey said, looking dangerously close to smacking her best friend. "Do not put this on me. We talked all about this, and you picked it out. You're going to like it, and you're going to wear it, and then you're going to thank me, and Harry. Though you'll probably thank Harry in a much different manner than me."

"Ok, I think I've heard about enough of that." Hermione smiled, handing Daphne a gift. "If only to make her stop talking before it becomes really gross."

"Thank you." Daphne said grateful for both the gift and stopping Tracey before she embarrassed them all.

"Party pooper." Tracey said, sticking out her tongue. Hermione simply smiled and batted her eyes innocently.

Daphne also got gifts from Neville, Ginny and Ron and Lavender when they arrived a few minutes later. Each gift was just wonderful in Daphne's opinion. The journal Hermione gave her was perfect with it's leather cover and unbreakable locking charm. Neville had gotten her a very nice set of quills and inks. Ginny's gift was some products from the Weasley's Wonder Witch line. Tracey became very interested in those. The rather devilish look on her face made Daphne worry for whomever boy her friend was targeting. Ron and Lavender had gone in together on an array of sweets.

"Thank you all so much." Daphne smiled to each of her friends. They all replied in kind and she kissed Harry on the cheek. "So what are we doing for my birthday?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. Daphne pouted a bit, but he was not revealing anything.

"Oh look." Tracey smiled fiendishly as she pointed to the ceiling. I think the rest of your gifts are here."

Daphne blushed a bit as she saw her family's Owl Calabos swooping towards her as well as two others carrying a elegant looking box, which made Daphne's face heat up even more.

The owls landed in front of her, and Daphne quickly undid the packages. The two brown owls flew away at once, but Calabos stayed, taking a strip of bacon from her hand and then dipping his beak into her goblet for a drink.

Daphne opened the letter attached to her parents gift first and read through it, trying not to cry at her mother's words.

_My dearest Daphne,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I wish you a very happy birthday. I am filled to bursting with emotion on this, the day you have become an adult. From the moment I held you for the very first time and looked into your ocean blue eyes as your little hand gripped my finger, I have never once doubted the wonderful and amazing young woman you would someday become. You and your sister have made your father and I so very proud of you._

_My only wish for you is that you continue to know the happiness you now feel. Life is a journey filled with joys and disappointment. Lesson to be learned that shape us for the future. I know that you have already learned some of those and come out stronger for them. I also know that you will continue to fight for what you believe to be right, and for those whom you care deepest for. I would expect no less. _

_It is now up to you to forge your path my sweet daughter. The world is yours to shape and make better for your own children (whom I do not expect to meet too soon). _

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Mum._

Daphne folded the letter and slipped it into her pocket. She would put it inside her new journal later as a reminder of this day for the rest of her life. She then turned her attention to the package her parents had sent and opened it to find two gifts inside. The first was a pair of high heeled boots that made Daphne smile excitedly. It was clear to her that her mother had chosen them, as her father still had trouble accepting that she was growing up, much less that she was in fact a girl.

The second gift was hidden inside of one of the boots and wasn't discovered until she tried to put it on. She fished a small box out of the footwear and after putting the boots on and getting up to see how they looked, earning many compliments and a few whistles from Harry Ron and Neville, turned her attention to the second gift.

She opened the box and found a key with a note attached written in her father's boxy style.

Daphne,

This key belongs to vault 987 at Gringotts. It is your vault. All of your school expenses are taken care of by your mother and I, and it is our deepest hope that you will remain living with us until after you graduate next year. The contents of this vault are meant to help you begin your life after school ends. That does not mean that you should leave it all there to wait for you. I only hope that you don't go too crazy.

All my affection,

Dad

"I have a vault?" Daphne said re-reading the letter and staring at the key.

"Lucky." Tracey said, shoving Daphne into Harry. "I won't get a vault until I get my first paycheck."

"I have a vault." Daphne said, looking to Harry who smiled.

"Look at you, all growed up." He laughed. Hermione laughed and the rest smiled at Daphne's rather childish dance.

"What's the last gift?" Ginny asked.

Daphne stopped cold, and nearly dropped her key into her oatmeal. Her face burned crimson as she looked down at the rather fancy looking white box.

"Can we see it?" Tracey asked, fighting her laughter as Daphne scowled at her.

"Umm… I'm going to take all of these to my room. Can I catch up to you guys in a bit? Maybe we can go outside and enjoy the snow or something." Daphne said grabbing up all her gifts and her shoes, as she was still wearing the boots her parents got her.

"Daph!" Tracey said loudly. "We want to se the gift Harry got you!"

Daphne sprinted as fast as she could in her high heeled boots out of the Great Hall with her best friend calling after her the whole way. Daphne did not stop until she reached the safety of her dorm room where she nearly knocked Pansy Parkinson down.

"Sorry." She said quickly, running to her bed.

"It's alright." Pansy said dejectedly. "I deserved it anyway."

"Where were you this morning?" Daphne asked. Pansy blushed hard and sighed.

"I was getting information, the only way I know how."

Something in Pansy's tone made Daphne stop and stare at the girl who looked so broken.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked, feeling she was not going to like the answer.

"Look, it isn't important." Pansy said, trying to avoid more questions.

"Yes it is." Daphne argued. "Pansy, you are better than Draco. You don't need to…"

"Fuck people?" Pansy asked, bitterness dripping in her voice. "Draco was my only shot at a better life, Daphne. Now…. All that's out there for me is a lot of lying on my back."

"No there isn't." Daphne said fiercely. "Not if you don't want that. You can do or be whatever…"

"Spare me the sermon alright!" Pansy shouted angrily. "I don't… I just don't need it, and I don't want your sympathy either. Not all of us can have the perfect boyfriend, or the perfect life."

"My life is far from perfect." Daphne tried to argue.

"It's a damn sight closer to it than mine. I'll talk to you later." Pansy said ending the discussion. Daphne felt irritated and worried for Pansy. They had never been friends, but she hated that Pansy was choosing such an existence simply because Draco had dumped her and was a complete toe rag.

"Did you open it yet?" Tracey asked as she came in, panting and gasping, after having chased her friend down to the dungeons.

"No." Daphne said, still thinking of Pansy.

"Well…. Let's see it!"

Daphne turned to the white box that was exciting her and scaring her. She knew exactly what was in it after Tracey told her that they had picked it out. She remembered the night the two of them looked at the catalog Tracey had, though she was reluctant to tell her how she came about it.

Slowly her trembling fingers undid the string that kept it close and lifted the top of. It was even more breath taking than it had been in that catalog. It was a soft pink, and the material felt as soft and gentle as water.

Slowly Daphne lifted it out but the thin spaghetti straps and held it up.

"Oh wow." Tracey smiled taking it in.

"It's so beautiful." Daphne whispered.

"Sexy." Tracey corrected. "He is going to be eating out of your hand when he sees you in this. You definitely have to take it with you tonight."

"Where are we going?" Daphne turned to ask Tracey who just smiled.

"You're not leaving the castle, but it will feel like it." Tracey grinned. "Try it on! And don't forget those." Tracey said pointing to the other article in the box.

Daphne grinned and snatched it up before rushing into the bathroom to change. It wasn't that she was shy or anything like that. She wanted to get a reaction from her best friend. She stripped down to nothing, not caring where her clothes landed.

She then turned to her birthday presents and slowly and carefully slid on the soft pink knickers. Daphne loved how they felt going up her legs and the way they hugged her hips. She grinned to herself as she now understood why a lot of girls seemed to invest so much gold in their under things.

She then picked up the main part of her gift and slipped it over her head. It felt like a satiny waterfall cascading over her head and down her body. When the material touched her chest she felt a surge course through her, and she fought down a nervous giggle. The baby doll was elegant in it's simplicity, and Daphne just loved how it looked on her and especially how it felt against her skin. The hemline stopped around her mid thigh, and hid the panties nicely.

"Tracey's right." Daphne said softly to herself. "Harry's going to be eating out of my hand."

"What is taking so… OH. My. Gods." Tracey said as she entered the bathroom and got her first glimpse of the new sexier Daphne Greengrass. "You are so lucky I'm not a boy, or I'd be on top of you so fast. Hell, I'm still thinking about it. You look so damned hot!"

"The funny thing is, I don't know that I'd mind it all that much." Daphne said in wonder. "I just feel so… so… I don't know, but I like it. I like it a lot! Do you still have that catalog, because I think I want to get some more."

Tracey threw her head back and laughed. Daphne joined in, unable to keep from running her hands over her body, loving how the material felt against her naked flesh.

"Ok, If you don't take that off, you're going to end up spending the whole day in bed, and I think you might find that a bit more enjoyable if Harry were there too, and he can't get into the dorm. Besides, you don't want to miss what he's got in store for you tonight." Tracey snickered. "Move it!"

"What's he doing?" Daphne pleaded.

"You'll find out in a few hours." Tracey sing songed.

* * *

"I wish you'd just tell me what he had planned." Daphne said stepping out of the shower for the second time that day. She had spent the morning and part of the afternoon with her friends, celebrating her birthday. They had wandered the castle laughing and talking, and even ventured outside for what would be known for years as the most violent snowball fight Hogwarts had seen in an age. People from every house and joined in and things got a bit carried away, especially when Hannah Abbot and Ernie MacMillian started banishing snowballs the size of beach balls at people.

At nearly five, Tracey had grabbed Daphne and led her back to the Slytherin Dorms to prepare her for her night. Tracey all but shoved her into the bathroom to shower.

"Make sure you shave your legs!" Tracey ordered.

Confused, and yet excited, Daphne did as she was told, though her curiosity was starting to become more than a bit overwhelming.

"I can't tell you." Tracey said as she laid out make up and turned to her friend and motioned for her to sit in the chair she had conjured. "But I know that' you're going to love it. Now hush while I do your hair."

"You know I am capable of getting myself ready."

"Yes, but this is part of my gift to you." Tracey argued.

"Part of?" Daphne looked up. "Wait, you haven't given me anything…"

"Either you shut up now, Or I will silence you." Tracey glared, pointing her wand at Daphne's mouth. The blonde glared back, but kept her mouth shut. Tracey went to work with a brilliant smile and an hour later put the final touches to Daphne's makeup before she allowed her best friend a peek at herself in a mirror.

"Oh wow." Daphne said as she beheld Tracey's work.

Her honey blonde hair had been styled in a loose princess style. Her normally straight locks had been twirled into a mass of curls and pulled up and then allowed to fall down the side of her face, framing it beautifully. While Daphne always wore light make up, Tracey had made her face up a bit more, highlighting her eyes and especially her lips with a deep crimson gloss.

"Ok. Hair is fantastic, Face is impeccable, now you need the clothes, Follow me madam." Tracey smirked as she beckoned for Daphne to follow. Daphne gasped when she beheld what was laid out on her bed waiting for her.

"Happy Birthday." Tracey said with a wave of her arm towards Daphne's clothing. "My mum always said every lady needs a slinky black dress. So, there you go."

Daphne could only stare in awe at the stunning garment.

"Well, get dressed already." Tracey urged.

The dress was a stretchy sort of skater dress with a high neckline that buttoned on the back of her neck and left her back exposed. The skirt flared out but not too much and fell to above her knees. But the best part in Daphne's opinion was the triangle of mesh under her breasts but just above her navel. It hugged her curves and accentuated her figure amazingly.

"Oh wow." Daphne smiled as she turned to Tracey.

"And now the shoes." Her best friend smiled.

"Shoes too?" Daphne asked flabbergasted.

"Of course." Tracey replied. "You can't get a dress like that without shoes for gods' sake. Here."

Daphne slipped her feet into the strappy high heeled pumps before going back into the bathroom to get a look at the final product. She was taken aback by how she looked. It was such a far cry from how she had looked two years ago before her father had finally allowed her to take on a more grown up look, and even from her normal day to day look.

"Ok, we're just in time." Tracey called. "Come on, I've got to get you moving."

Daphne came back into the dorm with a suspicious look as Tracey hefted a small duffel bag.

"What's in there?"

"Things you might need for tonight. You baby doll for one, in case the mood strikes and you feel like modeling it a bit. Also, a bit of potion, A change of clothes, so you don't have to do the walk of shame, and a few other things." Tracey smiled. "I expect to se that hair messed up when you get back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Daphne asked looking panic stricken. "Just what does he have planned?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Tracey tried to assure her friend. "This is just in case, alright. Now come on."

Tracey took Daphne's hand and led her out of the dorm. Several boys who saw them wolf whistled and made a few comments but Tracey was pulling her out so fast she barely acknowledged them. Daphne had no idea where they were going except that they were heading upstairs.

"Ok." Tracey said when they were in a passage that Daphne could not remember being in before. "I have to blind fold you now."

"What?" Daphne said, taking a step back. "Why?"

"Ok, seriously? Harry's worked really hard on all this and I will not let you spoil it." Tracey said, glaring dangerously at Daphne who finally nodded her acceptance. Tracey wrapped the blind fold carefully around Daphne's head, not wanting to ruin her hair before Harry got to see it.

"Ok, don't move. We'll get going in a few seconds." Tracey said quickly. Daphne heard rustling and she was sure she heard the distinct sound of shoes clacking on the stone. It felt like and eternity before Tracey took her hand and began guiding her again. It was slower now, and Daphne knew that Tracey was trying to be careful and not let her friend fall.

"Are you wearing heels?" Daphne asked, noticing Tracey's walk had changed and she could hear the heels clicking on the stone floor.

"Yes." Tracey replied. "I had to change into something more appropriate."

"Appropriate for what?"

"Shut it Greengrass. We're nearly there."

Daphne had to bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything further. She could tell Tracey was getting a bit irritated. It felt like they walked in circles, and Daphne was starting to get a bit irritated herself. However, just when she was about to say something, they came to a stop, and Tracey whispered something and let go of her hand.

"Tracey?" Daphne asked, a little frightened.

"You look beautiful."

Daphne shrieked and nearly toppled over but someone had grabbed her wrists and prevented a disaster.

"It's alright, it's me. It's Harry."

"Don't do that to me!" Daphne shouted, her heart pounding in her chest. She reached up to remove the blindfold, but Harry stopped her.

"Not yet." He said. "Only a minute or two more."

"Will you just tell me what in the hell is going on?" Daphne huffed.

"In a minute angel." He said, as he caressed her arm, sending shivers up her spine and making her break out in goose bumps. She allowed herself to be drawn close to him and sighed.

"This is getting to be a bit of a pain in my arse."

"I know, but you're going to love this." He whispered. He took her arm and looped it around his. "Ok, just a few steps."

She allowed him to escort her forward and she felt the air change. It was no longer slightly chilled but warm, almost as if it had gone from the dead of winter to late spring. Also, she could smell the unmistakable aroma of fresh bread.

"Ok, did we just apparate?" She asked. Harry laughed lightly and replied that they had only gone a few steps. He then helped her sit down in a chair, and pushed it in. Tentatively she put her hands out and felt the crisp cotton of a table cloth. Then the blindfold was removed.

It took half a second to adjust to the low light, but she found herself sitting at a medium round table lit by candles, with a basket of fresh bread resting in the middle. Seated next to her on the left hand side was Tracey, beaming like the Cheshire cat, wearing her own black dress, her hair pulled into a hasty ponytail. Hermione was on her left was Hermione, also dress in a skimpy black number and looking almost like a different person. Neville was next deck out in very fine robes with Ginny seated next to him in a black dress. Ron and Lavender were next, both of whom were also dressed to the nines. And then Harry took a seat next to her. He was wearing a very fine suit of black, with and emerald green tie. His hair was not the normal mess it was usually but looked as if it had been styled to look messy. She didn't know how she could tell the difference, but she could.

"Um. Wow." Daphne said breathless. "You guys did all this for me?"

"Harry did." Hermione smiled. "He thought that an elegant dinner and perhaps a bit of dancing were in order.

"There's more later." Harry said in her ear, making her blush a bit.

"He invited us all to dinner and as we all love you, we just couldn't say no." Neville smiled.

"Plus it gave us a chance to get all fancied up." Ginny said with a smile, and reaching over to straighten Neville's tie a bit.

"You guys. Wow. This is…I'm…" Daphne tried.

"It's alright." Harry smiled. He took her glass, which she hadn't noticed, and began filling it with wine.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"I had to do a lot of research for tonight." Harry smiled and winked at Tracey who snickered. "A few letters here and there, and a few galleons and presto, Elven Sherry 1867."

"You got Elven Sherry?" Daphne asked looking excited as Harry handed her the glass. She took a sip and her face split into a grin. "How in the world did you…"

"Your mum was quite helpful." Harry chuckled. "We have three bottles of this stuff."

"And it looks like the appetizer is ready." Tracey nodded to a small door which was swinging open now. Two tiny house elves were entering carrying trays with small dishes upon them. One by one the two elves placed the small plates in front of everyone and then quickly disappeared.

"Let me guess," Daphne said beaming. "Mum again?"

"Nope." Harry smirked. "Astoria."

Daphne rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss her boyfriend softly. "Thank you."

She picked up her fork and took the first bite of her Panzanella, savoring the taste. It was just as wonderful as every time she'd enjoyed it in Italy with her family. The others also began to eat, and Daphne could see that for the most part they all seemed to enjoy the dish. Ron didn't seem to care for it much, but Daphne didn't really care. They began to talk lightly, keeping to not so serious topics as they ate a bit. It was then that Daphne noticed that she could hear music. She asked Harry about it, and he nodded to the wall where a wireless was sitting on a shelf.

"Hermione got it so it played some nice music." Harry said.

"Wait, you said there would be dancing?" Daphne asked looking around the table.

"If you wanted.' Harry smiled. "Your mum said you loved to dance, so…"

"But Who are Tracey and Hermione…"

"Each other." Hermione smiled brightly."

"Hermione's my date for the night." Tracey grinned. "We didn't want to bring just any guys here, and figured we're modern girls and we shouldn't be shackled by society's rules."

"We couldn't find acceptable escorts." Hermione said simply."

My reason was much cooler sounding." Tracey smirked.

"eat you food sweetie." Hermione replied.

Daphne gave Hermione a questioning look and the brunette simply shrugged and smiled softly. A few bells began to ring in Daphne's head, but she left it alone for now.

The group ate their way through two more courses before Harry stood and offered his hand to Daphne who looked up a bit startled.

Would you like to dance before desert?" He smiled. Daphne was up lightning quick and walked with him to an area past the table that wasn't as well lit as the table where he embraced her and they began to dance slowly to the gentle strains from the wireless.

Neville and Ginny followed. Then Hermione and Tracey who were both giggling like crazy and finally, with a lot of coaxing, Ron and Lavender.

"This has been such an amazing… It's like from a dream." Daphne said softly to Harry during the second song. "Thank you."

"Well, you were being a real pain about telling me what you wanted for you birthday. Tracey gave me the idea and helped me put all this together. I wanted to make it as special as I possibly could."

"What else do you have planned?" She asked with a sweet smile. Harry kissed her ever so lovingly.

"Not so much planned as prepared for. You have a few options once we say goodnight to your guests."

"Good night?" Daphne asked.

"After desert." Harry nodded.

"so it'll be just you and me?" Daphne asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"After desert." Harry replied.

"Can we have desert now?" Daphne asked, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Harry laughed.

Daphne heard a bit more giggling from Hermione and Tracey and she turned to see Tracey dipping Hermione, making the normally serious girl grin and laugh. She watched them interact and again the bells began going off in her head. Surprisingly she wasn't upset or even disgusted at the idea. All that mattered was that her friends were happy in the moment. Besides… there was no evidence that there was anything to be concerned with at all.

"Harry?' Daphne said, turning back to her boy friend.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed Tracey and Hermione spending more time together?"

"A bit I suppose. Why?" Harry asked, looking to the two girls spinning each other now.

"Just curious. Oh Desert!"

Desert had appeared on the table and Daphne led her boyfriend back to their seats to find a nice sized piece of tiramisu waiting for her. She wasn't exactly sure how he'd done it all, but Harry had gotten everything perfect. From the food, to the company, to the dancing… everything had been so great. But she knew that things were about to get better.

When desert was finished, Daphne said good night to everyone at the door. As she glanced out she could see the picture of Barnabus the Barmy, and knew that she was in the Room of Requirement.

"How did you get us in here? They've been monitoring this room for weeks." She asked after her friends had all gone. Tracey was the last to leave and had reminded her that Daphne's hair had better be good and messed up when she got back.

"I have a few friends who are Aurors, and they're on duty tonight. I told them what I planned and they let me in." Harry smiled.

Daphne turned around and found that as they'd been saying goodnight, the room had changed. The table was gone and it was a bit smaller. Now it was lit only by a fire, and a sofa had appeared. The music was still there, and Daphne smiled as Harry led her towards the sofa. They didn't sit down, but Harry drew her close for another dance.

"I seem to recall that you were a terrible dancer." Daphne said after a few moments of relishing the experience.

"When have we danced before tonight?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"We haven't." Daphne said. "I just remember watching you at the Yule Ball. You looked pathetic."

"Oh." Harry shrugged. "Well, I got Hermione to help me a bit. I really wanted tonight to be special for you."

"You've done amazingly so far. I still can't believe you did all this." Daphne sighed, leaning into her boyfriend. She pulled him into a deep kiss, forcing all of her happiness and desire for him into it. They stopped dancing as the kiss began to take them over. Harry's hands slid up her bare back and Daphne gasped at his touch. Not since that night in the Prefect's bathroom had she felt his hands on any part of her bare body except her hands or her face. Tonight the contact lit a fire in her belly and she suddenly understood everything Tracey had told her about sex and intimacy.

She began pulling him towards the sofa and fell back onto it. Harry lowered her slowly before he came down on top of her.

"How long until we have to leave?" She asked breathlessly between kisses.

"Sometime tomorrow morning." Harry replied. "If we want to stay the room will provide anything we want."

"Anything?" Daphne asked, pulling back from Harry to look into his eyes meaningfully. "Say if we felt grimy and wanted a nice long bath?"

Harry's smile widened as he nodded. "You haven't given up on that idea, huh?"

"Draw me a bath Harry." She whispered, pulling him in for another passionate kiss, her leg slithering up and around him. Harry held her very tightly as he stood up, pulling her with him. Reluctantly she let her leg drop so she could stand up on her own. Harry pulled back, his eyes closed in concentration. Daphne suddenly heard the sound of running water and she could smell vanilla and fruit. She turned and found a door that hadn't been there before. She let go of Harry as he opened her eyes and went to the door.

The room was even better than the Prefects bathroom. The bath wasn't quite as big, but just as deep and it was filling with steaming water and thick foam. She could se two screens where they could undress. Daphne turned back to Harry and squealed in nervous anticipation. She kissed him hard and ran for one of the screens.

As she reached down to undo her shoes, her heart was thundering in her chest. She could not believe that she was actually about to get naked with Harry and let him touch her. She was certain that things wouldn't get out of hand, as Harry was too much of a gentleman. But this was a huge step, and she was feeling a bit faint at the thought of his hands on the more private areas of her body.

She took her time taking off her dress and knickers. Her dress hadn't allowed for a bra, and she waited until she heard him get in the bath.

"Don't peek." She called, looking around the screen at him. He turned around, and with a deep breath to steady herself, Daphne stepped around, her arms held against her breasts to hide them. Slowly she lowered herself into the perfect water and when she was sure the foam was hiding her, she began to relax a bit.

"Ok." She said tentatively and Harry turned around and smiled lovingly at her. Seeing him look at her in that way alleviated a bit of her anxiety and they began to edge closer to each other.

Their hands touched first and Harry began to slowly draw her towards him. Daphne could se his on nervousness reflected in his eyes and it comforted her somehow. Very slowly she allowed herself to be drawn into his arms. The thrill she felt when her bare chest collided with his muscular chest sent shockwaves through her and her nipples immediately stood out and poked him hard. She felt embarrassed by this but thrilled at the same time. Then she felt his own arousal come between them.

They said nothing, but stared at each other, both of their faces reddening. Daphne finally decided that if perhaps they were doing something, they might not be so focused on what was becoming rather mortifying. So she reached up, locked her arms behind his head and kissed him deeply.

Daphne lost all her thoughts as Harry's lips massaged hers and his delicious tongue slipped into her mouth to seek hers. Slowly she allowed her arms to relax and she began to explore his body. She'd felt him through his clothes on occasion, but this was the first time she'd be really touching him. Keeping her eyes closed as they continued to kiss, Daphne let her hands move to his chest. She could feel his muscles. They weren't super pronounced, but just defined. He felt so nice. A naughty idea popped into her head and she figured why the hell not.

Her hands then began to move down and around until they moved over his bum. Harry gave a soft snigger when she gripped each of his cheeks and gave a soft squeeze. He sniggered again and it made her laugh. They pulled apart a bit and Harry looked into her blue eyes with a smile.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Just checking out the goods." She replied playfully. It was then that she realized that his hands had not moved from her waist. "You know, you can touch me. It's ok."

"I know. I'm just building up to it." He said, looking anxious. Daphne understood, as she was feeling the same. She reached back and grasped his right hands and began sliding it up and around until it cupped her left breast. She gasped as his hand covered it, and they stared at each other once again in silence. It wasn't embarrassed as it had been. Daphne wasn't sure when the mood had changed, but this was intoxicating.

They began kissing one another again, and Daphne felt that fire in her belly return like Dante's Inferno as Harry's hand began to softly massage her. A few moments later her other breast was covered by his remaining hand and he began to knead them so deliciously slow and soft. Her nipples were like diamonds now and every time his hand ran over them she gasped and moaned.

She didn't know when it happened, or how, but she suddenly realized that she had taken his manhood in her hand. Her eyes shot open in shock and she was thankful that Harry was kissing her neck, working on a spot that was driving her insane, added with the incredible thing he was doing to her chest, Daphne felt as if something was building inside of her, though she wasn't exactly sure what it was. She was sure that she liked it.

She wanted to try and focus on the part of Harry she was holding, but he seemed very intent on her, and she could not get her mind to focus fully. All she was sure of was that it was very tempting to follow her instincts. Holding Harry in her hand and squeezing softly, Daphne was sure that it would be just As Tracey had claimed it would be and that all she would need to do is pull herself up and bit, wrap her legs around his waist and drop down.

"Harry." She panted. "Harry we need to stop." She said releasing him and pulling back a bit.

Harry looked up a bit confused.

"If we don't, I won't be able to stop myself, and I really want to, but I'm just not… I mean I don't think… Oh gods, Harry I really just want you to make love to me right here and now, but I'm… I'm afraid."

"Ok." Harry nodded, understanding in his eyes. "We don't have to…"

"But," Daphne cut him off. "I really don't want to go back to my room tonight. You said that we could stay all night?"

The idea came to her, and Daphne thanked Tracey for being so gods damned thoughtful.

"Yeah." Harry said, eyeing her suspiciously. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought maybe you could make the room give us someplace to sleep. Together." Daphne said looking nervous again..

"Um, yeah." Harry said and then nodded with a smile. But, we'll need to get out of here." He said.

"That's fine." she said, making her way to her side of the bath. "Um, would you go and get the bag Tracey brought? It's By the main door."

"Sure." Harry said making for his side of the bath.

"Turn around." She said and Harry complied. Daphne pulled herself out of the bath and behind the curtain where several warm fluffy towels waited for her. She quickly wrapped herself in one and announced that it was safe. She heard Harry getting out and quickly peeked around to catch a glimpse.

Her mouth fell open at the first naked boy she'd ever seen. She and Tracey had once found a book with some lurid pictures in it, but this was so much better in her opinion, especially since she knew she had just recently been touching that one part of him that made her mouth water a bit.

She ducked back behind her screen and waited for Harry to return. A few moments later his hand came around the screen, her bag held there.

"Thank you. Give me a moment."

Opening the bag she quickly pulled out the two articles she knew were resting there and slipped them on before placing her dress and shoes inside it. Taking a very deep breath to steady her self, Daphne came around the screen to fine Harry waiting, wearing only his pants.

She had to smile when she saw the look on his face.

"I take it you approve?" She said trying to sound more confident than she felt. Harry's only reply was a slow nod. She felt her nipples harden again and refrianed from looking down at them. This was by far the most aroused she had ever felt, but she knew that she didn't fel ready to go further than they already had. But that didn't mean she couldn't tease him a bit more, and herself it seemed.

They stared at each other for a few moments. She was really enjoying the attention she was getting from her boyfriend, but the room was starting to get a bit chilly and the thought of being held by Harry under soft blankets was proving to be far to enticing.

"Harry?"

He shook his head seeming to get his mind back into gear.

"Right." Harry smirked and took her hand to lead her out of the bathing area. They were back in the first room with the fire and the sofa and Harry shut his eyes once again. Daphne thought that he must be picturing the perfect bedroom. She wasn't wrong as when he opened his eyes, he led her back to where the bath had been. The bath was gone, replaced by a very large comfortable four poster bed. She smiled as she took the lead and headed for their bed.

"You can take those off." She said, nodding to his pants. "But tuck me in first."

Harry laughed and pulled the covers back and Daphne slipped underneath. Harry then removed his trousers and walked to his side of the bed clad in his boxers. He hopped into bed and Daphne turned to her side as Harry's body conformed to hers and his arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you Harry. For everything. Tonight has been so perfect." She said over her shoulder. Harry sat up enough to kiss his girlfriend deeply, her hand coming up to his face and softly caressing his cheek.

"You're welcome angel." He said when they finally broke the kiss.

As she looked into his eyes, she turned herself so that she was on her back looking right into his emerald green eyes.

"You have to beat him Harry." She said very seriously. "You have to beat him and you have to live. Because if you don't I won't want to go on without you. I need you to live because I want you in my life Harry. I… I love you."

She felt tears stinging her eyes as she watched his face. She didn't know the details, but she knew that Harry's life had been anything but easy. As she spoke those words, and looked into his eyes, she knew somehow that this was the first time anyone had ever told him that they loved him. It changed him. She could see it on his face. And it altered her having finally told him how she had felt ever since that night in the Ministry nearly a year before when she realized that she did indeed love him. She would have died for him that night, and she felt even deeper for him now.

"I love you too." Harry said shakily."

She pulled him down to her for a final searing kiss before she snuggled into him and shut her eyes as he wrapped her protectively in his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head.

This had been the absolute perfect birthday. And her hair was good and messy.


	30. Chapter 30

Daphne awoke feeling more content and happy than she could ever remember feeling in her whole life. It took her just a moment to realize where she was, but smiled as she remembered what had taken place the previous night. She and Harry had finally taken the relationship further physically speaking, but emotionally as well.

Daphne would never forget the raw emotion on Harry's face when she had told him that she loved him. Like he'd been given the greatest gift ever thought of. It was like he just couldn't believe that someone could care for him that deeply. And it had affected her as well. He looked far more affected by her words than he had when her naked supple body had been pressed to his with her hand wrapped around his…

She took in a deep breath, stretched a bit and smiled as she thought about what he had felt like and the sounds he made while she squeezed him and kissed her throat the previous night. His hands on her breasts making her nipples so stiff and the sensations she felt in her nether regions. It had taken just about every bit of self control she had to not just lift herself up and allow him inside of her. Now that thought was there, and she knew it wasn't going to go away. She loved him, and she realized that it would likely not be very long before they came together in that way.

Daphne looked down and found Harry's right arm draped over her resting over her satin covered belly, his body pressed to hers. She fought down a smile as she felt a certain special part of him pressed against her. She started to think that perhaps this morning would be the perfect time for them to go further, but she pushed that down almost immediately. She wanted him, but she knew it would be too much too fast and she didn't want to scare him away, or ruin things between them by acting rashly. She wasn't quite ready yet. But soon. For now being in bed with him like this was enough for her.

Daphne reached up and began to softly caress Harry's arm, just enjoying the emotions she was feeling now. As she stroked his arm, she noticed two scars that made her grimace slightly. One was a round scar, that looked as if something had punctured his forearm, and the other looked like a rough cut. The round one was a bit raised and was lighter than the rest of his skin. The long one had a light purple tint to it and was also slightly raised. She had been told that Harry had been involved in Voldemort's resurrection, but she had never really questioned what had happened. She hadn't wanted to make him relive painful memories.

Her fingers traced the slash scar as she tried to imagine all that Harry had gone through that night. These thoughts led to what he had suffered because of her and she felt tears stinging her eyes. She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve his love, but she wasn't about to let him go. He had given her this chance, and for three months they'd been so happy. Daphne was now addicted to the feeling she got when he was near her, and she wasn't going to give it up for anything.

She felt him stir behind her, and smiled again as that certain part of him pressed against her. She smiled wider as she wiggled her bum a bit, pressing back against him.

"Minx." He grumbled playfully, making her laugh. She rolled over to face him, feeling like she was falling in love with him even deeper as she got a good look at him first thing in the morning. He gave he a sleepy smile and pulled her much closer.

"Good morning." She smiled, kissing him ever so softly.

"You sleep alright?' He asked. She nodded quickly and reached up to press her hands to his chest.

"You?" She asked.

"When I got to sleep, yeah."

"You had trouble falling asleep?" She asked a bit concerned.

"I think I was just a bit overwhelmed or something. A lot happened, and I guess I had to process it all." Harry smiled gently.

"Are we ok?" She asked a bit worried. Harry just smiled and kissed her.

"We are definitely ok." He said. "We should probably get up though. We probably don't have long before the shift change."

Daphne nodded and sat up, looking down at herself to make sure she was covered. She had allowed Harry to feel her body last night, but she didn't know if she was ready to let him SEE her just yet.

Harry was already getting dressed. Daphne asked Harry if there was a bathroom. He closed his eyes for a minute and then pointed to a door that hadn't been there a moment before. She grinned as she grabbed the bag Tracey had packed for her and trotted off. She made herself as presentable as possible, which was easy thanks to her best friend. She had fresh underwear, jeans, socks, trainers and jumper all folded nicely in her bag, as well as a brush and a bit of makeup. She smiled as she thought about what she was going to get her best friend for Christmas as a way of saying thank you.

When she was satisfied that she looked presentable, she returned to find Harry waiting for her dressed in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. He was stuffing what looked like a shrunken rucksack into his pocket. He gave her a look that made her smile. She quickly figured out that Tracey, ever the puppet master had likely told him to bring a change of clothing to the party as well.

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically and he offered his hand for her. Together they left the Room and began the journey down to the Great Hall. They barely spoke, but there was no awkwardness. Just a new level of comfort between the young lovers. Daphne kept glancing at her boyfriend, and smiling.

There wasn't a lot of people in the Great Hall, and Daphne guessed it was likely still early. She couldn't really tell by looking up at the ceiling as the sky was a dark steely gray. Daphne thought it was likely to snow hard over the next few days.

They sat together, and began filling their plates. Daphne was surprised at how hungry she felt. She remembered hearing Pansy once talk about how hungry one could get after intimacy, though she hadn't said it so elegantly. In fact, the words she'd actually used would likely have made a dragon handler blush. They ate in silence for about ten minutes before they were joined by Hermione, who was quite the early riser. The bushy haired girl gave them a knowing smile as she sat down and greeted them with a good morning.

It wasn't long after that Tracey showed up, and more and more people began to pour into the Great Hall for the morning meal. Tracey made a few barely veiled remarks about Daphne not sleeping in the dorm, to which Daphne replied she had found a more comfortable place to sleep, and that as an adult, she was not bound by every single one of Hogwarts rules anymore. That was a falsity as Hermione would have pointed out if she wasn't trying to hide her laughter at Tracey's remarks.

Ginny and Neville were the last to join the group, right after Ron and Lavender, and they all began discussing plans for the day. The Owls came in not long after that to deliver the morning post. Hedwig arrived before Harry with a letter from his godfather.

"What's the old dog up to?" Ron asked as Harry read his letter.

"He wants to make sure I'm coming home for Christmas, and he wants me to invite you all over for New Year's. Sounds like he wants to throw a party." Harry replied, still reading the letter, his brow furrowing.

"Everything alright?" Daphne asked, noticing the trouble look.

"Yeah." Harry said folding the letter up and stuffing it into her pocket. Daphne knew he was lying, but felt it was better not to push at the moment.

"Well count me int." Neville said from across the table. "A New Year's Eve party would be brilliant.

"I'm sure Mum would let us come as well." Ginny said indicating herself and Ron whose mouth was so full of pancakes Harry was curious how he was managing to breath much less chew.

"I'll be there too." Hermione smiled with a nod before she unrolled her morning paper.

"Oh you've got to be joking." Lavender groaned.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Harry remarked. Lavender looked up confused as all of her friends were staring at her.

"What?" She asked and then shook her head as she finally caught up. "Oh no, I'd love to come. It's not…You two had better read this."

Lavender handed over her copy of Witch Weekly which was opened showing a picture of Harry he was sure must have been taken at the Yule Ball two years ago. Daphne gasped when she read the headline and her hands balled into tight fists which she slammed on the table.

**_Harry Potter - Love Slave_**

_Harry Potter is arguably one of the most desired and eligible young men in all of Europe. With his smoldering green eyes, and his shy and humble demeanor, not to mention the facts that he is one of the richest sixteen year olds on top of being a the Tri-Wizard Champion and the Boy-Who-Lived, is it any wonder why girls from ages five to fifty want a shot at romancing this delectable piece of manliness?_

_But what lengths would someone go to in order to have Harry Potter as their own? According to source close to Potter, one witch may have gone to the extreme and dosed Potter with Amortentia, the most powerful and illegal love potions._

_Daphne Greengrass, 16, of Hogwarts school has been on the arm of Harry Potter since the school year began. Now while this may seem on the surface as a wonderful thing for Harry, who has been most unlucky in love, many people are concerned as there is a dark history for the couple._

_Most know of the kidnapping of Harry by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named last year. What many do not know is that Daphne Greengrass allegedly was the one to lure Potter into the hands of his enemy. Rumors circulated that Potter and Greengrass were involved before the kidnapping, and the vanishing of Greengrass only worked to solidify these rumors. The couple turned up at the Ministry of Magic two weeks after their disappearance and Greengrass avoided Azkaban by claiming she had been forced into luring Potter to his near death. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts claimed that evidence supported Greengrass' story, though no one else was implicated._

_After the incident, Harry was not seen near Greengrass at all, and sources tell us that Potter refused to speak to his former girlfriend. _

"_He hated her." One source says. "He was heartbroken and inconsolable."_

_Another source claims that Potter was beginning to talk to Cho Chang, a girl one year his senior who many believe was a better match for Harry. Chang herself claims to only trying to be a friend to the Harry._

_But at the start of the school year, Daphne Greengrass was back at Harry's side once again, and looked to be much closer to the boy now. Those closest to Harry believe that he has been bewitched and Harry refuses to listen to his friends. Some have even claimed to witness Greengrass plying Harry with food or drink they believed to be infused with love potions. _

"_She's very bright, and her family is well connected." One source tells us. "She could easily get her hands on Amortentia if she wanted, and her family is probably reading themselves to get their hands on the Potter fortune."_

"_She doesn't care about him at all." Another source claims. "She handed him to You-Know-Who once, she'll do it again and she won't screw it up this time."_

_Teachers and Greengrass' parents have all been contacted about the concerns over Harry's well being, but none have responded. It leads us at Witch Weekly to wonder if anyone truly cares for the black haired green eyed dragon tamer. We can only hope that someone can reach Harry and of slip him an antidote before it's too late._

"Dragon tamer?" Harry chuckled.

"Well, come on." Tracey snickered. They used nearly every other way to describe you as hot."

Neville snorted pumpkin juice at the double entendre and Tracey laughed as he snorted and coughed up his morning drink.

"Who the hell are their sources?" Hermione asked confused. "I haven't given any interviews."

"If I had the article would have been very different." Tracey smirked next to Hermione and gave her a wink.

"I know exactly who their sources are." Daphne said with a snarl. She scanned the Ravenclaw table for any sign of the flowing black hair or the superior smile. She practically leapt from her seat when she spotted Cho Chang and two of her friends leaving the Great Hall.

"Oh shit." Tracey grimaced as she got to her feet and started after her friend. The others remained in their seats for a moment, wondering what was happening. Harry was the first to his feet with the other lions following quickly behind. None of them noticed as every other person in the Great Hall watched them go.

Harry heard someone shout at Daphne, though he couldn't make out what they actually said. He didn't even bother looking to se who had spoken.

"Chang!" Daphne shouted as she crossed into the Entrance Hall. Cho turned around with a rather theatrical flick of her hair, looking very bored. Her two friends, Marietta Edgecombe and Stephanie Fawcett also glared at Daphne who's anger was making her shake.

"How much did they pay you for your exclusive?" Daphne snapped, throwing the copy of Witch Weekly she'd been gripping in her hands at Cho who took a step back to avoid the magazine. Marietta chuckled and Stephanie flicked her blonde hair, giving Daphne a rather disgusted look.

"Nothing." Cho said flatly. "I told you I wasn't going to let you get away with it, Greengrass."

"Come on Daph." Tracey said, grabbing her friend by the shoulder. "She's just jealous and bitter."

Daphne shrugged her off violently. "Get away with what, you cow? Making my BOYFRIEND happy? You really need to let it go and move on, or you're going to wind up sad and alone surrounded by cats. But as you already smell like cat urine…"

"You bitch!" Cho said, her alabaster face turning to crimson.

Harry looked a bit confused as Cho looked at him almost pleadingly. She looked sad as she eyed him as he drew closer to Daphne.

"Why can't you just admit it. He's right there. Just tell him what you did." Cho said pointing to Harry. "Tell him how you drugged him, Greengrass. Tell him that everything he thinks he feels is because you tricked him again!"

"She hasn't used Love potion on him." Tracey snapped. "But at least we know how you'd get him."

"Shut the hell up Davis." Marietta replied, scowling at the Slytherin. Tracey made a childish face at Marietta earning a glare in return.

"No one is talking to you Edgecombe." Hermione snarled looking rather threatening.

"I have never used anything on Harry. And I never will. Harry has a mind and a heart of his own, and I don't think any love potion is strong enough to change the way he feels, whether it be for me or anyone else." Daphne said looking quite murderous. Cho scoffed.

"Come on." Harry said now at Daphne's side. "This isn't worth getting detention over."

"She's going to do it again Harry." Cho said pleadingly. "She's going to give you over to him. She's going to give you to him and then she's going to do horrible things to your friends. She's just taking her time so she doesn't screw it up again. You have to see that."

"All I see right now is a very petty jealous person." Harry said. There was no venom or anger in his voice… just apathy.

"She's just using you. She wants you to get her pregnant so when she gives you back to You-Know-Who she'll get your…"

Cho wasn't able to finish as Daphne's wand flashed and a dark purple spell sailed at her. Cho's eyes went wide as she dodged the spell, ripping her own wand out of her pocket and sending a bright blue spell back at Daphne who conjured a shield. The spell bounced off and hit Neville in the chest. Both girls sent spells at each other, not paying any attention to anyone else now, which collided and exploded in a blinding white flash.

Cho's two friends grabbed their leader and began to pull her back, while Harry stepped in front of Daphne and was now trying to push her back into the Great Hall, though it was going to be difficult as the doorway was now full of people interested in the shouting.

"Let go of me Harry." Daphne said menacingly.

"No." He said quickly. "She's jealous and she's ignorant. You don't need to drop to her level." He said trying to soothe her anger. "Let's just finish breakfast."

"Get back here bitch!" Cho screamed, having broken free of her friends. She ran forward and reached over Harry's shoulder for a fist full of Daphne's hair making Daphne shriek with pain and rage, as Cho tried to get her wand over Harry's other shoulder to hex her enemy.

"Get the hell off." Tracey shouted as she grabbed Cho and tried to pull her away. At that point, Marietta jumped in and pulled Tracey off and to the side. The two girls then began shoving each other.

Cho managed to shove Harry out from between herself and Daphne, though she lost her wand in the process. Daphne tried to get her wand up, but Cho grabbed her wrist and pulled it to her mouth to bite it, making Daphne drop her wand with a shriek of pain. The struggled back and forth, each of then with a fistful of the other's hair and neither willing to let go.

Chaos ensued. Cho and Daphne fell to the floor punching, scratching, biting, screaming and pulling each other's hair. Tracey and Marietta were also locked in combat, apparently each forgetting that they even had wands. Hermione tried to step in to break up the fights, but Cho's third friend, Stephanie got in her face, though no punches had been thrown yet. Ginny was trying to help a very confused and sore looking Neville to his feet, while Lavender just looked very confused as to what she needed to do and looked to her boyfriend who stood in stunned silence next to Harry who could only stand there watching the whole scene as if he'd somehow left his body.

"Mate?" Ron whispered leaning into Harry. "Is it wrong that I'm getting turned on by this?"

Harry could only turn wide eyed and gob smacked to stare at his red headed friend who just shrugged apologetically. Lavender smacked Ron hard, making him yelp like a little girl.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Professor McGonagall had appeared and looked thunderous. She had her wand in her hands and with two flicks, Tracey and Marietta had been separated with the sound of ripping fabric. Daphne and Cho were also separated each of them with a fist full of the other girl's hair. They were staring each other down, looking thoroughly blood thirsty.

"I want an explanation this instant… Miss Edgecombe?!" McGonagall looked at Marietta who was panting and glaring at Tracey who looked ready to pounce. "What is that on your wrist?"

Marietta's eyes went wide as McGonagall's words sunk in, and she grasped her left wrist, trying to hide it from the head of Gryffindor house. She began looking at everyone, panic in her eyes. She started to turn and run away out of the castle, but McGonagall was faster, and had the girl petrified in the blink of an eye. McGonagall then hurried over to the girl who was now on the floor and rolled her over as she had fallen on her face.

"Miss Granger, kindly retrieve the headmaster." McGonagall said breathlessly as she got to her feet once again. She then pointed to Harry and his friends as well as Cho and the blonde Ravenclaw who'd been arguing with Hermione and Ginny and ordered them to remain where they were before demanding everyone not involved go about their business. As they waited for Professor Dumbledore to join them, McGonagall demanded to see both Cho's and her friend's fore arms. Each girl complied without question and McGonagall sighed with relief, though it was clear she was still very angry.

Harry soon learned why as he glanced over at Marietta who was still petrified on the floor. He could see where Tracey had ripped her robe open and there on here pale wrist was a tattoo of sorts. Harry was unable to get closer to examine it, but by the looks McGonagall was giving the girl, he knew it was very bad.

"Professor McGonagall? Miss Granger tells me you wished for my assistance?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he approached, looking very tired and weary. His voice also sounded weaker to Harry.

"I have found one of them. Or rather, Miss Davis has." McGonagall said, indicating the prone girl behind her. Dumbledore walked over and with but a glance his smile disappeared.

"Professor, please contact the Aurora Office and have them send someone right away. I shall be taking Miss Edgecombe to my office. I will leave you to deal with whatever led to this." Dumbledore said as he retrieved his wand and levitated Marietta. Everyone watched as the headmaster walked back to his office with Marietta floating behind him.

"You." McGonagall snapped to everyone else. "In my office now."

* * *

"So." Professor Snape said sounding much older than he actually was. He looked to Dumbledore whose attention was still on the smoldering ruin of what had only moments before been a priceless magical historical artifact.

"We now have but two remaining." Snape said looking to the man who had for so long been a symbol of strength and power within Magical Britain if not the world, now fading before his very eyes.

Dumbledore nodded very slowly as he looked at the decimated locket and let out a long slow breath.

"Yes." He said at last. "Four have been destroyed. Two remain, and thanks to your diligent work, we now know where the cup rests. Once we have that one, we only need the snake, and she will be dealt with at the final confrontation."

"How do you expect to retrieve the last one?" Snape asked.

"By appealing to the Goblin's better nature." Dumbledore smiled weakly.

"What of Narcissa?" Snape asked. "If the Dark lord learns that she, however unwittingly, supplied the information…"

"If we succeed, than your worries will be baseless." Dumbledore said confidently. "However perhaps you'd be willing to help her strengthen her Occlumency shields. I must admit that I never guessed that Lucius Malfoy had at one time held two of Lord Voldemort's soul fragments."

"I think dear Bellatrix did not wish to have it discovered in her home. She gave it to her sister for safe keeping. When Bella was broken out of prison, she was at last able to place it within Gringott's as she had been commanded. I think it is lucky for her that the Dark Lord never discovered she hadn't obeyed him to begin with.

"Indeed. We shall arrange a safe place for Narcissa to stay should her situation become more complicated. If she chooses, that is. Any news of her son?"

Snape shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his long hooked nose. "The boy refuses to speak to me. He still lingers under the illusion I had something to do with the Aurors stationed at the Room's entrance. I have been able to persuade Zabini to inform me of anything he hears, but so far, he claims Draco has been very silent. He has also stated that the entire house is now feeling edgy. The absence of Draco's normal boasts and complaints is proving to be quite a distraction for the rest. Not to mention the disturbance Miss Greengrass' relationship with Potter has been."

"Perhaps they wish to follow her example and forget House boundaries, and unify the school?" Dumbledore posed with a humorous smirk.

"Perhaps." Snape replied, ignoring Dumbledore's chuckles. "I do not believe the unity you wish to see will happen until after the Dark Lord's fall, and I fear you will not live to see it."

"You are right." Dumbledore nodded somberly. "We must begin laying the foundation for the final confrontation."

"You think Potter is ready?" Snape looked up, feeling a tightness in his chest.

"I fear he will never truly be ready. But he is able. What I fear most is the loss of life that will ensue. There is no way that Lord Voldemort will fight Harry on his own. He will bring all his followers and he will decimate any who stand with Harry."

"You still feel that plan is the best course of action?" Snape asked.

"I do." Dumbledore nodded. "He will be unable to resist the opportunity, and with so many witnesses to his supposed power, Lord Voldemort's vanity and pride will be his undoing. With his belief that Harry can not be defeated by the Killing Curse will serve to help Harry. Certainly you have noticed his growth in power…"

Snape nodded, though he didn't speak. His hatred for the boy who reminded him so much of his life long rival had actually waned. Perhaps it was the simple fact that unlike his father, Harry had actually looked past simple house separation, and even after what had happened between them, taken Daphne Greengrass back into his circle of friends. A betrayal of that magnitude should have guaranteed Potter's hatred of anyone in Slytherin, especially the Greengrass girl, but Harry Potter had gotten over his ego, and taken Greengrass into his confidences once again. Snape knew that Lily must be looking so smug at him right now.

"I know that I don't have to tell you what it will mean if Potter fails." Snape said flatly.

"No." Dumbledore shook his head. He then looked up at Snape and gave the faintest of smiles. "Though I think that even you have to admit that should Lord Voldemort manage to be victorious over Harry, nothing on this earth will save him from the wrath of his closest friends, especially that of Miss Greengrass. Even you must have noticed the growing bond they share."

Snape only nodded.

"We still have one last problem to be dealt with." Snape said as a way to change topics.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "The remaining Young Death Eaters. It is most unfortunate that Miss Edgecombe could not reveal their identities. It would have been most helpful. It would have also helped to reduce her sentence in Azkaban. It is a shame what has happened to her mother as a result."

"It was unfair of the Minister to fire the woman."

"I agree." Dumbledore smiled weakly. "It is late, Severus, and I am very tired."

Snape looked at his friend sadly, betraying himself.

"Very well.' He said climbing to his feet. "When will you approach the Goblins?"

"I have already dispatched a letter." Dumbledore said looking to his Defense teacher. "I anticipate a lot of difficulty, but eventually we will have the last Horcrux, and then, we have only but to put our plan in place. Now, Severus, It is late, and I am quite tired. We shall speak again tomorrow."

"Very well. Good night Headmaster." Snape said as he got to his feet. He bowed slightly to Dumbledore and left the old headmaster alone.

Dumbledore watched Snape leave, and then let out another very long breath as he looked down at the broken locket of Salazar Slytherin. Sirius had located the locket easily. Apparently the House Elf Kreacher had hidden it in his nest. Sirius had brought it over that morning, confused about Dumbledore's insistence that it should be brought in person. Thankfully, Sirius didn't press the matter. Dumbledore was becoming tired quite easily, and he doubted he would be able to come up with any sort of excuse that would have placated Sirius.

With only one Horcrux left before the serpent, Dumbledore could feel a growing sense of anticipation within him. Very soon, his fire would be extinguished and he deeply hoped that he would live long enough to see the end of this war once and for all. Many regarded this as the second war, but Dumbledore knew that the first war had never ended, but had an extended rest. But perhaps now it would indeed be ended at last, and Harry would at last be free to pursue his own path instead of being forced to free a world from an evil it was reluctant to deal with on its own.

With a deep sigh, Dumbledore opened his drawer and pulled out a rolled parchment which he laid out and began to read for what felt like the millionth time. It was with a heavy heart that he finally placed his signature at the bottom of this particular document. The headmaster re-rolled the parchment when the ink was dry and replaced it in his desk, to be sent to the goblins the next day. Now with everything in order, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore at last accepted his fate, and felt that he was now ready to accept his fate. Very, very soon, He would move on to the next great adventure, hopefully in his own bed, and at peace.

* * *

Daphne looked at her reflection in the mirror as she put the final touches to her makeup. It had been a very difficult three weeks. She wasn't surprised that she had received detentions for fighting with Chang, despite the fact the bitch had it coming. She had already written her father and Witch Weekly had printed a retraction, saying that their sources had proven unreliable.

That hadn't stopped nearly everyone from gossiping about her relationship with Harry. She felt really bad for her boyfriend as he had suffered even more from the article. It seemed like every single girl had offered to take him to Madam Pomfrey, or to call an uncle who was a healer, or provide him some kind of antidote.

However, it only lasted a week as something else captured the attention of the student body. Professor Slughorn was having an exclusive party the night before the students were set to go home for the holiday. Only a handful of people were given personal invitations. Both Daphne and Harry received one, and had initially opted not to go.

Slughorn seemed very desperate in having Harry as his guest, and cornered him every time he saw Harry to ask him to reconsider. It was Tracey who eventually convinced both Harry and Daphne to reconsider.

"_First of… It's going to be a lot of fun." She had said earlier in the week. "He's bringing in all these famous people he knows. I heard that Gwenog Jones will be there and one of the Weird Sisters, but I'm not sure which one. Second, It'll show that whole Witch Weekly thing hasn't bothered you at all. And third… when was the last time you two had a night out? Or at least out like a date? You know, where you get all dressed up and everything?"_

_Daphne looked at Harry who had his fork halfway to his mouth as Tracey's words sunk in. He turned to Daphne who looked just as confused as he felt._

"_We've never really had a date, per se." Harry said. "At least, not just the two of us anyway."_

"_We were dressed up at my birthday." Daphne reminded._

"_But, we were all there." Hermione pointed out. "So, it wasn't really a date date."_

"_but won't you all be at the party?" Daphne asked._

"_Actually, no." Ron said sourly. "I am not one of Slughorn's preferred people."_

"_I didn't get an invite either." Neville said, though he didn't look upset. "I don't think he was as impressed with me on the train. I heard he's shunned Belby as well."_

_Harry turned to look at Hermione who gave a nod._

"_Yeah, I was invited."_

"_Who are you taking?" Ron asked looking very curious._

"_Tracey." Hermione smirked. "She promised to protect me from McClaggen. He's been getting very forward lately."_

"_Why don't you just tell him you're not interested." Neville asked._

"_Some boys just won't get the hint no matter how you tell them." Ginny sighed. "She has told him, but he thinks she's playing hard to get."_

"_We could hex him." Harry suggested._

"_That's alright, we have a plan." Tracey smirked as she looked at Hermione who snorted lightly. Daphne eyed them suspiciously reminding herself that she really need to talk to Tracey soon._

"_Come on, you two deserve a night of fun." Tracey said quickly. "And if you don't say yes, I'm just going to keep bugging you until you change your minds, so damn it, just say you're going to come."_

_Daphne sighed and dropped her head in defeat. She looked at Harry who shook his head, smiling sympathetically._

"_It could be fun." He said half heartedly. _

"_You do know he's going to parade you about like some sort of prize, right?" Daphne asked, hoping he would not give in, but knowing that they would end up going because Tracey was more than a little stubborn. If she really wanted them to go, she would annoy them until they gave in._

"_Then it's a good thing you'll be with him to make sure Slughorn doesn't monopolize him." Tracey said quickly, looking very pleased._

"_We're going, aren't we." Harry said to Daphne who began rubbing her temples._

"_Will it help to know Cho wasn't invited, and she's really angry?" Tracey offered._

"_That does help a bit." Daphne smiled lightly. Harry gave her a strange look and she shrugged._

"_What? So I'm not above taunting her with something she can't have. I'm not a total grown up. Hex me." Daphne said with a smirk. "Ok, so… I do have this nice dress…"_

"_Fine, we'll go. But if Slughorn gets too obnoxious…"_

"_We're leaving." Harry and Daphne said together, making their friends laugh._

Daphne had to admit now as she gave herself one final look that she was kind of looking forward to the party. Just the idea of Harry's face when he saw her tonight was enough to get her excited. And there was nothing saying they had to stay at the party. Daphne was sure that she could convince Harry to take a little stroll and maybe they could get out of their fancy clothes together.

"Hey princess." Tracey smiled as she stuck her head in the bathroom. "You ready yet?"

"I think so." Daphne said, turning to her friend to get her opinion.

"Very sexy." Tracey smiled.

Daphne adjusted her skirt a bit and glance once more into the mirror.

"Oh come on, you're dead sexy, let's go." Tracey said rushing forward and snatching Daphne's wrist.

The two girls headed towards the Entrance hall where they were meeting Harry and Hermione.

"Ok, Trace, I know this is a personal question, but I really, really need to know." Daphne said hesitantly. "Are you and Hermione… Are you two… a couple?"

Tracey looked at her best fried questioningly. "A couple of what?"

"A couple. Are you two together? Romantically?" Daphne asked, still looking anxious.

"Does it matter?" Tracey asked.

"Well, no, but I just wanted to know. I mean, this is the second time you two have been each other's dates for the evening, and…"

Tracey suddenly roared with laughter and shoved Daphne, nearly toppling her friend.

"You are so easy." Tracey laughed. "No, we're not together romantically. But, we have… helped each other."

Daphne stopped walking and looked at her friend critically.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, looking as if Tracey taking the mickey again.

"Ok, Look, it's not a big deal, and we've both talked about it a lot. We're not together, and we don't have any plans to become a couple. It's like we're watching out for each other, and helping each other with certain… urges." Tracey smiled and gave a shrug.

"Urges?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Most of the boys around here are… well they're really big gaping arseholes."

"TRACEY!"

"What, it's true. Harry and Neville are taken. Ron's taken, and he's half an arsehole at the best of times. Blaise is much to happy being a mattress for whatever girl wants to have nice…I can't even think of a metaphor here, and most other boys aren't to far from him. So, until some boy grows up and figures out that Hermione and I are super hot and worth the time and effort, we're taking care of ourselves." Tracey explained.

"And what if none of the boys…" Daphne began. Tracey quickly cut her off.

"There's a whole wide world of men out there Daph. We're not limited to the boys here at Hogwarts."

Tracey began walking and Daphne had to jog a bit to catch up, her high heels echoing through the hallway.

"Ok." Daphne said. "I think I get it."

"Are you freaked out?" Tracey asked, a little anxious.

"No." Daphne replied quickly. "I just want you to be happy. I don't care who you end up with, guy or girl. I just noticed how much time you two have been spending together, and how close you have gotten, but you hadn't said anything about it. I thought you might have been worried what I thought or something."

"No." Tracey shook her head. "We're just friends, I swear. But if it changed, you'd be the third to know." Tracey smiled.

"Third?" Daphne quirked an eyebrow.

"Third." Tracey nodded. "First me, then Hermione, then you."

"Ah." Daphne nodded. "Got it."

The emerged into the Entrance Hall to find their dates were waiting. Daphne gave Harry a charming smile, and even twirled a bit to show off her outfit. Harry just stared, looking like a fish out of the water until she approached him and kissed him.

"Thank you Harry."

"You look… wow." Harry finally manage to utter. Daphne laughed lightly and took his hand in hers.

"Ok, who's ready to party?" Tracey asked.

"You're not going to get crazy are you?" Hermione asked, though she was smiling.

"Probably." Tracey said with a grin.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Harry said, beginning to lead the group towards Slughorn's office.

The walk was quiet, as most people were either finishing their packing in preparation to go home for the holiday, or already at the party. Daphne watched Harry's face as they drew closer, and she could see the tension setting in. Slughorn had been quite a thorn in Harry's side. The man seemed hell bent in making Harry a part of his so-called Slug Club. Harry knew the man just wanted to ride Harry's coat tails, knowing as she did that with a bit of coaching, Harry could one day become Minister for Magic. Daphne knew that was the very last thing he wanted. She knew, thanks in large part to Tracey who got the information from Hermione, that Harry simply wanted a family of his own. To live in peace, and perhaps to be forgotten by society.

Daphne didn't want to disappoint him, but she knew that that was never going to happen. But she would be at his side so long as he wanted her there, and she would provide support and love to him every step of the way.

"It's not too late to beg this off, you know." Harry said softly."

"potter!" Tracey said from just behind them. "I swear if you try and get out of this, I'm going to shove my wand up your…"

"He's not going to back out." Daphne scowled at her friend, over her shoulder. "So you can keep your wand to yourself."

Harry glanced over her shoulder as Tracey stuck out her tongue.

"Behave." Hermione said to them all.

A moment later they had arrived, and Slughorn wearing a dark emerald smoking jacket and a festive looking fez perched jauntily on his bald head, appeared to have materialize at Harry's side in the blink of an eye and without so much as a hello to the three girls, began dragging Harry off with a beefy arm around his shoulders.

"I'd better go and try and save him." Daphne sighed.

"no, no." Tracey said grabbing her friend's arm. "Wait a few minutes, and then go ask him for a dance."

"Slughorn?" Daphne looked confused.

"Harry you idiot." Tracey rolled her eyes. "Slughorn won't dare let Harry refuse a girl a dance. Then anytime Slughorn comes near, just ask Harry for something else. Food, drink, anything so you monopolize his time."

"That's good."

"Hey, I'm a Slytherin." Tracey smirked.

Tracey's plan worked amazingly. Daphne waited five minutes, watching Harry being glad-handed by every notable witch or wizard who'd been invited. He looked absolutely miserable with Slughorn parading him about and making introductions. Slughorn kept him so tight against him, that Harry couldn't even turn to try and find her.

Taking a deep breath, Daphne straightened her dress a bit, and with a wink at Tracey went to rescue her boyfriend.

"Excuse me." She said, tapping Slughorn's shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Greengrass, so good of you to come. Though I wonder why you didn't arrive with Mister Potter. Word has it you are quite the couple."

"I did, actually." Daphne said with a very polite little smirk as she looked at Harry who appeared as if he wanted to sink into the floor. "You swept him away so quickly, I think you might have overlooked me."

"Horace?" Gwenog Jones looked humorous. "Is what this beautiful young woman saying true? Did you overlook her?"

"I, well that is I…Oh ho ho!" Slughorn laughed, clearly feeling no pain if his breath was any indication.

"All is forgiven Professor." Daphne said with a wave of her hand. "But I am hoping that my sweet boyfriend would be so kind as to have a dance with me."

"I'd love to." Harry said quickly, slipping out of Slughorn's loosened grip and dragging Daphne away as quick as he could, making both Slughorn and Gwenog laugh, though likely for very different reasons.

"Oh, young love. There is no greater magic." Daphne heard Slughorn laugh.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Harry whispered enthusiastically as her wrapped his arms around he waist.

"You're very welcome, my sweet." Daphne said with a wink. "And, I have a plan to protect you room the big scary professor all night, so don't you worry."

"I think I didn't get you enough for Christmas now." Harry smiled.

"That reminds me." Daphne perked up. "I forgot to ask you, my mum and dad want you to come over for Christmas Dinner. Do you think you'd be able to come?"

"I don't know. Probably. I don't think there'd be a problem. Sirius hasn't said…"

"He's invited too." Daphne said quickly. Dad wants to see him."

"Then I think it's likely we'll be there." Harry smiled, making Daphne's smile brighten a bit before she reached up to kiss him.

"Heads up you two, Slughorn off the port bow." Tracey said as she and Hermione passed them on the way to the buffet.

"Are you hungry?" Daphne asked innocently, taking Harry to the buffet as well. The rest of the evening went in pretty much the same way. Whenever Slughorn made to approach the couple, Daphne would guide Harry away to talk with other people on the other side of the room, get more punch, or her favorite a nice close slow dance.

It was working fantastically until Filch showed up, frog marching a very angry looking Draco Malfoy by the ear.

"He says he's got an invitation, Professor." Filch growled.

"Alright, so I was crashing!" Draco said, angrily shoving Filch off of him. And don't ever touch me again."

Daphne turned to look quizzically at Draco, whom she'd barely seen in the last month.

"What's he doing here?" Harry asked.

"I've no idea, but I don't think he was intending to crash the party." Daphne said eyeing her housemate.

"I don't either." Harry said.

Together they watched the scene unfold with Snape appearing at Draco's side, and Slughorn's eventual decree that it was a party and that Draco was more than welcome to enjoy the festivities, though the rotund professor turned away after this and made a be line for Cormac McClaggen who was talking to someone whose name Harry couldn't recall.

Snape grabbed Draco by the collar and began to lead him away. Harry grabbed Daphne's hand and began tugging something out of his robes. As soon as they were outside of the party, Harry draped his invisibility cloak over the two of them, and held Daphne close to him as they began following Snape and Draco. Daphne tried twice to ask Harry why they were following Draco and the professor, but he just shushed her.

Daphne expected Snape to take Draco back to the dungeons, and was surprised when he they turned into an empty classroom and shut the door.

"What is going on?" Daphne asked

"If you're quiet, we may find out." Harry said, taking a long flesh piece of string out of his pocket. Daphne gave him a questioning look and Harry smiled.

"Extendable Ear." He said, placing one end to his ear, and letting go of the other end. Daphne watched in amazement as it slithered under the door, and Harry smiled lightly as he bent down and held the string between them

"…madness." Snape was saying. "I can help you, if you'd just trust me. We are on the same side, and so far, your ideas have been less then stellar."

"I don't need anyone's help." Draco replied sourly. "I admit that my first plan didn't go exactly perfect. No one could have predicted Dumbledore finding the room of hidden things. But it's alright because I don't need that room anymore, and I don't need you taking my glory. He gave me this task, and I will see it through! And you can get the hell out of my head, you won't get anything from me."

"I se." Snape said flatly. "Your Uncle has been teaching you."

"Not just Occlumency either. She's shown me a lot of things, and I know who I can trust now."

"And what does that mean?" Snape asked his anger rising.

"It means that you've been in Dumbledore's pocket for far to long, and I think your loyalties are questionable at best. You may have everyone else fooled, but I see it all now. You're Dumbledore's dog, and soon, He'll know it to, and then you'll be made to pay."

"You're Aunt thinks she knows, but It is His will I've followed."

"Keep telling yourself that." Draco said, his voice low. "If you try to interfere with me again, I will kill you."

Harry pulled Daphne aside as the door opened as Draco stormed out, nearly colliding with the couple. Daphne started to say something, but Harry covered her mouth with his hand. A few moments later, Snape left the class and stormed away down the hall.

"What the hell was that all about?" Daphne asked when Harry finally took his hand away and removed the cloak."

"It means we didn't stop Draco."

"Well then, we have no choice." Daphne scowled. "We have to expose him as a Death Eater, like we did with Edgecombe."

Harry turned to look incredulously at his girlfriend.

"We're going to get Tracey to pick a fight with him?"


	31. Chapter 31

"It's so very good to see you again Harry." Abigail Greengrass smiled as she embraced her daughter's boyfriend as he and his Godfather, Sirius Black stepped out of the floo. Harry felt a bit embarrassed but returned the embrace.

"It's nice to see you too." Harry smiled as he pulled away when Abigail allowed him to move. She looked him over, much the same way Mrs. Weasley would look at him, as if making sure he was healthy.

"Harry!" Daphne shouted as she entered the sitting room where Harry and his Godfather were being greeted by her parents. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It had only been a couple of days since they had said goodbye at King's Cross Station, but Daphne had felt like it had been a lifetime.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"It's only been a day or two." He chuckled, nuzzling her neck a bit and making her squirm in his arms.

"And it was too long." Daphne replied, finally pulling back. She looked over Harry's shoulder, realizing her parents and Sirius were looking at them, smiling knowingly.

"So… Who's hungry?" Daphne asked, feeling her face heat up. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the sitting room as quickly as she could. The three adults remained where they were for a silent moment before they each began chuckling softly.

"It is such a relief to see them together." Anton said after he calmed himself. Abigail had to hide a smile at her husband's statement, remembering how opposed he was to his first born daughter having a boyfriend at all.

"And how are you Sirius?" Anton said, noticing the look his wife was giving him. Sirius just barked with laughter having noticed the look on Mrs. Greengrass' face, and shook Anton's hand firmly.

"As relieved as you to see those two together again. I was incredibly relieved when Harry wrote to me and let me know they were trying again." Sirius chuckled.

"We were too." Abigail said, looping her arm through Sirius' and leading him and her husband into the dining room where dinner would be served. Sirius had the wind knocked out of him as Astoria slammed into him. Astoria had become enchanted by Sirius at Harry's birthday party. She had written him a couple of times to get helpful pranking tips. A few Slytherin boys were now steering very clear of the youngest Greengrass, thanks to Sirius.

Harry and Daphne were already seated at the table and were talking softly to each other. Sirius thought it was likely they were thanking each other for their Christmas gifts. Sirius sat across from Harry, giving his godson a bright smile, and enjoying how the boy blushed lightly. Scarlett Greengrass greeted Sirius enthusiastically, and Sirius poured on the charm for the elder woman. The two made light conversation as dinner was served by the Greengrass' house elf.

"So, has there been any new developments since we last spoke?" Anton asked, placing his napkin on his lap and looking to Sirius.

"I don't think the dinner table is the place for this discussion." Abigail said quickly taking a sip of her wine. Anton stared at her for a moment, but relented with a slight nod. Harry saw Scarlett Greengrass relax a bit.

Dinner was very nice at least for everyone except Daphne and Harry who were all but interrogated about how things were between them. Sirius was kind enough not to ask any questions, but his innuendoes were really making Harry and Daphne want the floor to open and swallow them. Harry had nearly choked on his meal half a dozen times.

When they had finished eating, Anton excused the kids to the lounge downstairs. Both Daphne and Harry gave the adults significant looks, and Sirius knew that he would be staying up quite late telling Harry everything he had discussed with Daphne's parents. He suddenly realized that they were treating Harry the same way Dumbledore had for so long.

"Actually, Harry can remain, if he wants." Sirius said quickly. Harry looked slightly stunned by this and smiled gratefully at his godfather.

"Daphne should remain as well." Abigail said pointedly. Anton looked at his wife and sighed heavily. He knew exactly what arguments were going to be, and also knew that there was nothing he could say or do to prevent his daughter from remaining. She was now and adult, and like it or not, at the heart of this war.

"Alright." Anton said, motioning for the two teens to take their seats again before turning to Sirius. "Has anything changed since we last spoke?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Sirius said heavily. "There's been no movement from his forces. We've had people trailing suspected Death Eaters, and we think we've located his headquarters, but we can't get close to it."

"So Dumbledore's suspicions so far are correct." Anton sighed. "He's preparing for a major push."

"Perhaps." Sirius said flatly. "There's some rumors… rumors that might explain his lack of activity."

"What rumors?" Harry asked. Daphne squeezed his hand tightly as she listened.

"Harry… when you were held captive, how often did you see Voldemort?" Sirius asked. Harry hissed a bit. Sirius had never asked him about his time in Voldemort's possession. Harry had suppressed the memories as deep as he could, not wishing to relive what he had endured while locked in that dark room. The despair he'd felt.

"Uh… not much. He was there a lot at the beginning, but then he kind of stopped." Harry said fighting a shiver. Daphne rubbed his arm, trying to calm him. He noticed she was trying not to cry. It was likely she still felt overwhelming guilt over her part of that dark period.

"He never tortured me or anything himself." Harry added. "He never attempted to hurt me until we were in the Ministry."

"Why are you asking about that?" Daphne asked, her voice quivering a bit.

"It has to do with what these rumors are." Sirius said. "There's talk that Voldemort is… weakening."

"Weakening?" Scarlett asked. Sirius nodded, folding his hands on the table and leaning forward a bit.

"Of course we can't confirm this, but we've had reports of Death Eaters purchasing or stealing really rare potion ingredients. There was an attack on the Dragon Reserve in Romania. Fortunately they didn't succeed." Sirius said heavily.

"What sort of ingredients?" Daphne asked.

"Vampire ash, Dragon tongue, Basilisk Venom…"

"There aren't a lot of potions that use that sort of thing." Anton said pointedly. "And those that do are really difficult to brew, and I'm flummoxed if I can remember what they do."

"Snape doesn't seem to know what they might be using them for, which leads us to believe that whatever it might be, it's from some very obscure and long forgotten tome." Sirius finished, taking a final gulp of his wine.

"Have either of you noticed any students acting oddly?" Abigail asked Harry and Daphne.

"Are you asking because of Edgecombe?" Daphne asked her mother. "Because she was a Death Eater?"

Abigail nodded and both Sirius and Anton leaned in to listen more carefully.

"No." Daphne said simply. "But they would be trying not to draw attention. We suspect there might be a few more, but we don't know for sure."

"Why can't Dumbledore just check everyone." Harry asked Sirius.

"Privacy." Sirius said simply.

"To an extent," Anton began to explain more in depthly. "the teachers can't just demand you show your arms, anymore than they could search your trunks, or read your mail. It's the law, and they could have some serious lawsuits on their hands if they broke those rules with out probably cause. It's a very fine line the teachers walk."

"But we're in a war." Harry pointed out.

"All the more reason they should follow these laws." Sirius said quickly. "Imagine what could happen if the teachers just started searching everyone. It's amazing how fast it could decline into a sort of fascist thing."

"Not to far from what You-Know-Who would like to establish." Anton agreed.

"As much as I agree with you two," Sirius said, looking at Harry and Daphne's defeated faces. "We have to try and protect our way of life, our laws. Even if that means that a few Death Eater wannabes are allowed free reign for now. Don't worry, they'll slip up sooner or later, and then, they'll be dealt with. In the meantime, I would like to hear that you lot have not been sitting on your butts all term. I know Harry has been training, but what about you Daphne?"

"I've been working as hard as I can." Daphne said with a small smile. "

Good.' Sirius said with a nod. "Because there's talk. Talk of an attack."

"Attack?" Abigail and Scarlett looked nervous. Anton simply stared into the distance, his hand tightening on his wine glass.

"Idle talk, mostly, but I've learned to read between the lines. The Death Eaters have been pulling back, so to speak, and there haven't been any deaths or disappearances in a few months." Sirius said.

"Do you have any idea what they're planning?' Anton asked, his voice low and gruff.

"No." Sirius replied, sounding dejected. "Dumbledore hasn't been at any of the latest meetings, and none of our contacts have any information. Truthfully, it's making everyone very anxious. That's why I want you two and the rest of your friends to be careful. Practice every moment you have. He's going to come after you two specifically."

"We know." Harry sighed, squeezing Daphne's hand.

"I think that's enough of this sort of dour talk." Scarlett said sourly. "It's Christmas. A time for celebration, not mourning. You two…" She said pointing a thin finger to her granddaughter and her boyfriend. "I want you two up from this table right now and someplace private doing what young lovers should be doing."

"MOTHER!" Abigail shouted indignantly.

"Within reason." Scarlett added, blushing ever so lightly.

"Yes Nana." Daphne said laughing, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him quickly out of the dining room.

"You two behave yourselves!" Abigail shouted after them. Her husband was laughing lightly and Abigail turned narrowed eyes on him now.

"What?" He asked, holding his hands up. "She's an adult now, and with luck they'll live through this war and grant us grandchildren."

"Oh wouldn't that be nice." Scarlett smiled sweetly.

"Yes it would, but we do not need to rush them." Abigail stammered. "They're young, and I'm sure they have plenty they wish to do before having children."

"I think they're smart enough to use contraceptive charms while they practice how to make you grand…" Sirius shut up quickly as Abigail turned her glare his way. "Maybe I should just uh, shut up."

* * *

Harry got to see a lot of his girlfriend over the holidays. As his and Sirius' home was connected to the floo, they were allowed to visit each other daily. Harry had been quite smart and gotten all of his homework done before Christmas so that he could really enjoy his time with Daphne.

However, it wasn't all cuddles and snogs.

Sirius, Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody had put Harry back into training. Though there were no obstacle courses, but straight up dueling. Sometime Harry would have to duel just one person, sometimes he would duel all three men at once. Sometimes by himself, or sometimes with Daphne at his side.

Harry never asked why, or even for a rest. He simply put everything he had in his training. Daphne's parents worried a bit when their daughter came home each night from visiting Harry and went straight to bed, simply exhausted. Anton went the day before New Years Eve to watch his daughter train, and was quite proud as he witnessed he take on Mad-Eye Moody, arguably the most famous Auror in fifty years. Daphne did very well, dodging and weaving and casting so fast it made his head spin. He doubt even he could match his daughter's speed, though he worried a bit about her spell repertoire.

"I was only using stuff to incapacitate safely." Daphne explained at dinner that night. "In a real situation, I won't be using such mundane stuff. I've been reading up on some more… less friendly spells."

"Do not hesitate." Anton told his daughter. "If it comes down to your life or their's, you kill them."

"Remember Bellatrix LeStrange?" Daphne asked her father, with a pointed look. Anton gave a sad smile and hugged his first born tightly.

"Just make sure you remember." He whispered.

* * *

Daphne's mother came to see her the afternoon of New Year's eve as Daphne was getting ready for the party. They were to leave in around an hour, and Daphne was putting the final touches to her make up. She had been looking forward to this party for a while now. She remembered the last New Year's party where she and Harry had their very first kiss. Tracey had tricked her into it, but Daphne was quite grateful looking back.

"You look… my gods you look so grown up." Abigail said, covering her mouth to prevent from bursting out in tears.

Daphne turned around and stood up from her vanity and gave a turn so her mother could get a good look at her outfit. It was nothing more than a simple yet elegant black cocktail dress with black pumps. Her honey blonde hair was put together in a half up, half down style, falling over her left shoulder.

"Beautiful." Abigail said. "Simply beautiful. You're going to make Harry's mind melt out of his ears. Which is part of the reason I came to talk to you."

"What about?" Daphne asked as her mother crossed the room and sat on her bed, patting a spot beside her.

"I know that you are now an adult, and I know that you love Harry very much, but I just want to remind you that you shouldn't be in any sort of rush…"

"Oh Mum!" Daphne stood up quickly. "Really? The sex talk again?"

"Oh come on Daphne, I know you've felt…"

"NO NO NO NO!" Daphne said clapping her hands to her ears. "Just please stop talking. Ok, look." Daphne dropped her hands and took a calming breath. "Yes, alright, I do feel things when I'm with Harry, and yes, I have thought a lot about doing things with him. But the fact of the matter is that I'm afraid."

"It's perfectly normal to feel afraid." Abigail replied. "It's a big step to become intimate."

"Why are we talking about this anyway?

"Because of the fact that you're an adult now, and we will be staying overnight at Harry's home tonight. If it were me, I would sneak into his bedroom at some point."

"MUM!" Daphne look scandalized.

"Look, how about I just get to the point. After tonight, you have two days until you go back to school. Your father and I have discussed it and," Abigail gave a great sigh. "We felt that it would be alright if you chose to remain there for training and… spending time with Harry…"

"Are you serious?" Daphne's eyes looked ready to pop out of her head.

"I just ask that you remember that you're young, and still have another year of school and…"

"Mum, thank you." Daphne hugged her mother tightly. "I promise I won't embarrass you or anything."

"I'm not worried about that." Abigail's smiled, holding her daughter.

"And don't worry about that. I'm not ready to be a mother yet either."

Abigail began laughing and crying at the same time, making Daphne hold her tighter.

"Just please do all you can to make sure that you survive this war, and get the chance to be a mother one day, alright?"

"I promise. Besides, there's no way Harry would let anything happen to me."

"Ladies?" Anton's voice made them jump slightly. "Are you ready?

"Daphne just needs to pack a few things and we'll be down in a moment." Abigail smiled at her husband who nodded and gave his eldest daughter a long stern look that didn't reach his eyes. Daphne smiled back, making the corners of his mouth twitch. Daphne went and grabbed clothing for two days and packed them in a knapsack, making sure to include the bit of lingerie she'd gotten for her birthday, though she made sure to hide it from her mother.

When she finished, Daphne went to her chair to grab the jacket that went with her dress and her cloak. She and her mother went downstairs together, and Abigail informed her daughter that they would send her things with Astoria on the train back to Hogwarts. The Greengrasses gathered in the sitting room, and with a bit of floo powder headed to Sirius Black's New Year's Eve party.

"Daph!" Hermione Granger said as she wrapped Daphne in a warm welcoming hug. "It's nice to se you. Wow, you look fantastic."

"Thank you." Daphne said as she got a look at Hermione's stunning red dress. "You're quite beautiful tonight as well."

"Thank you. Come on, Harry's with the boys in the lounge, but we girls are all gathering in the dining room." Hermione said taking Daphne by the arm and leading her and Astoria into the dining room where Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, Tracey Davis, and a woman that Daphne had never seen before were talking and laughing.

"Wotcher Daphne." The woman said with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry, do I know…"

"Daphne, this is Tonks, Professor Lupin's date." Hermione said by way of introduction. "didn't you meet her last summer?

"I don't recall." Daphne admitted.

"Not officially.' Tonks said. "Though I did hear a lot about you. Well, as all of you girls are here, I don't think you should keep your boys waiting, especially when you all look so delectable." Tonks grinned and winked, making the girls laugh. "They're down stairs in the lounge. Have some fun and make an entrance. Have fun!"

"There's only three boys down there." Tracey smirked.

"Actually, there's five." Hermione corrected. "Harry Ron and Neville, plus Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Harry invited them as well.

"Oh, now I have to decide who to kiss at midnight." Tracey smirked, giving Hermione a wink.

"Why choose?" Daphne asked. Tracey and Hermione turned and laughed at her humorous expression. "Shall we?"

The girls found the boys sitting in the lounge. There were six large plush chairs big enough for two people if they were friendly. The boys all stood as the girls entered and greeted them all. Harry took Daphne's hand and gave her a very long inspection, and Daphne had to smile when his eyes finally made it to hers. He looked as if he'd been slapped by the giant squid.

"You look breath taking." he said before pulling her close and kissing her softly.

"You look quite dashing yourself." She replied. Harry gave one of his shy smiles making Daphne's heart swell. She had little choice but to kiss him again.

"Oy, we aren't going to watch you two snog all night, are we?" Seamus asked, breaking the mood.

"Oh leave them alone." Astoria shouted at Seamus. "It's sweet."

"So what did you have in mind then?" Tracey challenged.

"Oh, he's just jealous that he's got no one to snog." Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, I am." Seamus laughed and Dean gave him a playful shove.

"Oh, poor Seamus." Tracey smiled as she sauntered over to him and wrapped arms around him. "Tell you what, if you can act like a gentleman, maybe I'll let you snog me."

"Minx." Hermione laughed, giving a playful glare.

"What about me?" Dean asked.

"I think Hermione and I could help you there." Astoria grinned.

"Astoria?" Daphne looked shocked.

"Oh shut up. I'm nearly fifteen now, and Deans quite fanciable." Astoria smiled as she took Dean's arm and looked up at him as he was quite a bit taller than her. "And it's a party."

"She's growing up so fast." Tracey said wiping a non-existent tear.

The teens sat together and talked, before a game of exploding snap was suggested. After several hands, Tracey suggested making it more interesting. It was Hermione who pointed out that Daphne and Astoria's parents were upstairs along with Ron and Ginny's parents, and the "interesting" game was denied.

Astoria suggested dancing, and Dean immediately jumped up to turn on the wireless. At once the teens stood and partnered up. Tracey quickly grabbed Seamus. She'd been flirting with him all night, mostly trying to embarrass him. She'd been doing a really good job too.

Dean asked Hermione for a dance, though Astoria had been sitting next to him all night so far. Lavender asked Ginny if she could dance with Neville and Astoria asked Ron for a dance. Harry took Daphne by the hand and pulled her close. Hermione gave a wave of her wand to lower the light in the lounge and the couples began to sway to the music.

Daphne couldn't help but smile as she remembered the last time she and Harry danced together at her birthday party. Harry was smiling as well, and Daphne felt so happy in that moment, until her mind asked her how long would it last.

The conversation from Christmas came back to her as well as several talks she had had with her boyfriend. The war was upon them, and like it or not Harry was at the center of it. He would have to face Voldemort someday sooner than she would like, and he was not expecting to live through it.

Her smile melted away as she gazed into his deep emerald eyes, and she pulled closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck as they danced. She thought back over all they had faced and overcome together. They had chosen to try their relationship again after she had betrayed him to save her family. She loved him. Loved him more than anything in the world, and had been thinking a lot about their lives beyond Hogwarts. Would they be married? Would they have a family?

No.

They would have whatever they had now until they day Voldemort chose to come for Harry, and that would be it. Harry had told her so. He was going to fight with everything he had within him and lay down his life to end this war. He would give himself to protect those he cared for most. And inevitably leave them alone.

She pulled back a bit and found him smiling at her, and it broke her heart. Here was this amazing, selfless, noble man who held her heart and he was going to abandon her.

"I love you, Harry." She whispered.

"I love you." He smiled back, capturing her lips in the gentlest of kisses.

"Would it be wrong to cut it?" Tracey asked with a smirk. Daphne only then noted that the first song had ended.

"Sure." Daphne said, putting on a fake smile that only Tracey noticed. She quirked an eyebrow in question, but Daphne shook her head almost imperceptibly, and Tracey shrugged before allowing Harry to take her hand.

Daphne was asked by Neville for a dance, and accepted graciously.

"We're all worried, you know." Neville whispered to her as they spun and swayed. Apparently the wireless was only playing slow songs tonight, or dean had spelled it that way.

Daphne looked up with a curious expression and Neville nodded to Harry.

"Tracey told us he doesn't expect to live through this. None of us have said anything about it to him. Which for Hermione is saying something. I know it's killing her."

"And Ron?" Daphne asked looking over Neville's shoulder to where Ron and Hermione were dancing together, laughing softly.

"Ron's difficult to get a read on, and would sooner skin himself with a dull rusty table knife than admit he's got feelings, but I know it's killing him too. We all hate to even attempt to imagine a world without him. He's the person that holds us all together." Neville smiled. "For the life of me, I don't know what I could say to him that would make him believe he can live past it. That he can win, or that he's got a future to fight for."

Daphne could only nod as Harry caught her eye and winked. She smiled as he gave Tracey a rather playful dip and her best friend played it up, as if they were champion ballroom dancers or something.

"I feel like I'm on the edge, Neville." She confessed. "I nearly lost him once because of my stupidity. And now I feel like I'm about to lose him again, but to his own stubbornness. I want to run away with him and say forget it all. He's done more than anyone could ask of him. I just want to protect him, but I know it's be useless."

"You're right." Neville smirked. "He's convinced that it's his job to end it. By himself. So long as anyone suffers because of Voldemort…"

"Harry will take it personally." Daphne finished.

"Hey Nev." Ron said as he sidled up to the Neville and Daphne. "Fancy switching partners?"

"I'd be honored to dance with Hermione." Neville grinned.

Thankfully Ron wasn't much of a talker, and Daphne could just pretend to have fun. The rest of the night went much the same way. Daphne danced with everyone of the boys at one point or another, but Harry always sought her out and kept her close for two or three songs. After a few hours of dancing, laughing, eating and general conversation, Daphne guided Harry to one of the cushiest chairs, sat him down and curled up in his lap, kicking off her heeled shoes.

"Getting close to midnight." Harry smiled.

"You don't have to wait to kiss me." Daphne chuckled. Harry took her advice and sweetly kissed her. Daphne moaned softly as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her so close to him. Her body heated up instantly and she ran her hands through his hair. She broke the kiss just so she could trail kisses along his jaw and up to his earlobe. She began suckling his earlobe, loving how he squirmed and tried not to make any noise. She then slowly ran the tip of her tongue lightly down his neck, fighting her own giggles as he broke out in goose bumps.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She replied playfully.

"I think you're trying to drive me mental." He said shakily.

"Am I?" Daphne whispered, no longer unable to keep the humor out of her voice.

"There are people watching." Harry tried. Daphne turned a bit to see if anyone was paying them any mind.

"I think they're all a bit preoccupied at the moment." Daphne smiled as she returned to Harry's neck, nipping and kissing him. "Who cares anyway."

Harry didn't have an answer so just continued to hold and caress his girlfriend as she continued to tease and thrill him.

"You know, I don't think anyone would notice if we disappeared for the rest of the party." Daphne whispered huskily.

"We could wait just a bit." Harry replied nervously. "Everyone will be leaving pretty quick after midnight, and you're the only one staying."

"And where will I be staying?" She asked teasingly.

"Um, well there's a room made up for…"

"No." Daphne said pulling away a bit so she could look into his eyes. "I want to stay with you."

"I didn't think we were ready for…"

"I don't know what we're ready for." Daphne cut him off. "I do know that I really loved being in your arms on my birthday. I slept incredibly with you that night, and I see no reason why I can't be that close to you again, unless you have a problem with it."

"Are you mental?" Harry asked with a soft smile that made her shiver in anticipation. "I haven't slept that well in ages, if ever."

"Good." Daphne smirk and bent her head again and nipped at his neck, making him squeak a little.

"You two are insatiable." Tracey remarked as she and Seamus passed them and took a seat next to them.

"Shut up you cow." Daphne laughed. "You're just jealous."

"Not for long." Tracey replied pushing Seamus into a chair.

"SLUT!" Astoria cried from across the room causing everyone to laugh hysterically.

Midnight came and the teens all shouted and cheered in the new year before kisses were shared. It wasn't long after that that they all headed up stairs to greet the older folks and wish them all a happy new year. Hermione was the first to head home. She gave everyone tight hugs, lingering on Daphne and Harry a bit. The Weasley's left after that, followed by Tracey, The Greengrasses and Dean and Seamus who was staying at Dean's house.

"Alright you two." Sirius said after everyone had finally left. "Don't do anything you think you might regret."

They smiled at him as he bade them a goodnight before stumbling off to his own bedroom. Harry smiled shyly at Daphne who told him she was ready for bed. He led her to his bedroom which was down stairs, just off the lounge. It was very nice, Daphne thought. His bed was big enough for the both of them and he had his own bathroom.

"I'm going to change." Daphne said, kissing Harry before traipsing into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She quickly shimmied out of her dress and slipped into her baby doll, before taking a brush to her hair and brushing her teeth. She then stared at her reflection and sighing deeply. She knew that she wasn't going to take things with Harry too far tonight, but she did feel an intense need to be close to him. It had never left her since their rather erotic bath on her birthday. Unfortunately, they had been unable to have a repeat performance, leaving them both rather frustrated.

With a deep breath she left the bathroom to fin Harry feeding Hedwig a few owl treats. He'd gotten undressed for the most part, and them moment she saw him without a shirt, she practically lunged at him, making him laugh.

"I missed you too." He joked, but Daphne didn't pay it any attention. She flicked her wand, putting out the lights and dragged him into bed, pulling him on top of her and kissing him while wrapping her legs around him.

Harry turned things around on her and began to kiss and nibble her neck while his hands roamed quite freely up and down her body. When they reached her breasts she sucked in a long hissing breath and grabbed his head, pulling him into a searing kiss. It was like a thousand flames dancing across her skin, despite the fact there was still a layer of silk between her bare breasts and his hands.

Harry seemed to realize this as well, as his hands slipped up and slid the strap of her baby doll down. Daphne's body reacted of it's own accord it seemed and her arm came up and out of the strap as the offending garment was slipped further away from her until her breast was now exposed.

Daphne's back arched when Harry's hand slipped back up her ribcage and cupped her chest lovingly, his fingers ghosting over her very erect nipple. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out as he softly touched her, all the while suckling her collarbone.

"Harry." She gasped, holding him so tightly to her, she feared she might smother him. Her own hands were now roaming over him, and soon she was fumbling with his trousers. She could feel his excitement pressing into her, and she desperately wanted to hold him in her hands once again.

It wasn't long before she managed to get her hand on him, and she felt him suck in a breath as her very soft feminine hands encompassed him and began to softly stroke. Their kisses became, if at all possible, more needy and heated.

"I love you Harry." She panted in his ear as his hands slid down her body and began caressing her bare thighs. She felt like she was going to burn up from the heat coming from her womanhood. "I love you and I need you."

Harry responded with another long hot kiss, his tongue massaging hers and making her breath come in gasps. Her ministrations on his manhood making him shake a bit. She felt his hand sliding up the inside of her thigh and she moaned weakly, pleadingly.

"Touch me, Please touch me." She whispered.

Slowly, painfully slowly Harry's hand slid all the way up her thigh and to the center of her. Her back arched and she bit into his shoulder as she cried out in passion. So heightened was her excitement that she felt wave after wave of pleasure crashing down on her as his fingers began to explore her.

She began to slowly push him away as her nervousness began to overtake he.

"Too much." She gasped.

"I'm sorry." Harry stammered, looking as if he'd just hurt her.

"No, I love it. Every single bit of it, but I'm just…"

Harry nodded in understanding, and she hugged him. "I want more. So much more, but I'm afraid."

"I am too."

"Not the same way." Daphne said, pushing him onto his back and scrambling up on to her knees. "I'm afraid of what it will mean. To make love to you, only to lose you."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Voldemort." She said, suddenly feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. "Gods Harry, do you have any idea what I'm feeling? What all of us are feeling? We all know you don't expect to live through this war, and it's killing us inside. I love you so much, but I'm feeling so torn up because I'm afraid that I'm not going to have you for much longer, and I just can't see a life for myself without you in it."

"oh." Harry said sadly as he now sat up a bit and took her hand in his.

"I wish I could say something or do something that would make it…"

"Live, Harry." She said quickly. "Live. Fight him. Beat him, and live. For yourself. For your friends. For the family you will have one day… with me."

Harry looked up at Daphne at her words, stunned silent.

"With-with you?" He asked softly, afraid to believe what she'd said.

"I know how young we are. I know that we have all the time in the world, and I know that we've only been with each other. But we've overcome much more than ninety percent of couples have ever had to face. I also know that we've actually been together a relatively short amount of time, romantically speaking…"

"You want to have a family? With me?" Harry asked, still disbelievingly.

"I can't imagine anyone else. I've tried. It's mental, I know, but that's how I feel. But we can't have that if you don't at least convince yourself that you can live through it. A thousand things can happen when you meet him next. A thousand things could go wrong. But if you believe that you're not going to survive… there's no way that you will. And I couldn't bear it. I would die."

Harry could only stare at Daphne for a very long time before he very slowly drew her to him and held her as tightly as he could as she cried softly into his neck. His mind was going a million miles an hour at the moment and he just couldn't form any words. So he just held her. After a bit, he felt her body relax and her breathing deepen as she fell a sleep. As he held her, he allowed his mind to wander, and almost at once he imagine a house, not unlike the very one he was in, with several children playing loudly in the yard.

He closed his eyes as the image became clearer.

There were eight little ones rolling about in the grass, giggling and screaming and enjoying themselves. The oldest couldn't have been older than eight, Harry guessed.

Ron was there. His red hair was thinning, like his father, and he had a belly now. He was cooking steaks on a fire laughing at the children. Two of them were hiss, both girls, both with the curly hair of their mother, though it wasn't blonde, but strawberry, a mix of both.

Lavender was there as well, still as beautiful as ever, though a bit bigger than she was now. She smiled at him as she handed Ron a butter beer and kissed his cheek.

Neville arrived. He was broader across the shoulders and had a beard. Ginny was on his arm, her hair cut to her shoulders, looking a bit tired, but genuinely happy. Three more children came barreling around them to join the other's in the yard. All of them had plump round faces with only the girl, the youngest, having red hair, tied in pigtails. She smiled at Harry and waved happily before joining in the game with the other kids.

Someone called to one of the kids, and Harry turned to find Hermione beckoning her oldest to her. He was a boy, the oldest of all the kids. His hair was short, but had the same bushiness that was Hermione. He had sharp, inquisitive brown eyes, and a nervous smile.

Hermione looked stern, but gentle as she spoke to her son. A moment later, her daughter ran over and told her mother something that made Hermione smile brightly, and kiss the girl's head before sending both children back to play.

Tracey sat down next to Hermione, her hair much longer now, here eyes still shining with mischief. Harry looked back to the children and saw a pair of twins, a boy and a girl arguing over who was "it" Hermione's son interrupting them and telling them that neither of them had been tagged, stopping the argument cold.

This left only two children Harry hadn't identified, and he knew they must be his. His and Daphne's children. The oldest was a girl around seven with chestnut brown hair and a haughty smile, so like her mother's.

"Cecilia." Harry thought to himself clueless as to where the name had come from.

The younger of the two was a boy around four with very messy dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was currently chasing Neville and Ginny's youngest, laughing like a mad hyena the whole time.

"James." Harry thought, knowing he would likely name his own son after his father.

"Ladies, I need a bit of help please."

Harry turned to find Daphne walking towards him, carrying a very fussy girl in her arms.

"Be a lamb and take her." She said, handing him the toddler with tufts of black hair and his eyes. His mother's eyes. "She's got another tooth coming in, and she's being rather difficult at the moment."

Daphne looked so stunning, with her honey blonde hair pulled into a simple ponytail. Her hips were slightly larger, and her chest bigger as well, yet she was still slim, and graceful. She kissed him deeply, making some of the children laugh and make faces at their display of affection.

He watched his girlfriend… no, his wife stroll back to the house with Ginny, Hermione and Tracey in tow and his heart swelled. This was a life that could be his. A life with Daphne. Children with Daphne. His for the taking if he would just believe.

His mind's eye turned to the now giggling babe in his arms, and his heart beat so fast, Harry thought it might explode in his chest. She grabbed his fingers in her plump little hand and shoved them into her mouth, slobbering all over them, making him laugh. She laughed along with him and Harry felt tears in his eyes. A family. Not just with him and Daphne, but all of his friends. Together. Heroes of a war they never wanted, celebrating Life and love together because they chose it.

"He's not taking that from me." Harry vowed softly to himself as he finally opened his eyes and looked down at Daphne, who was sleeping peacefully in his embrace. "I won't let him take that from us."


	32. Chapter 32

The past few weeks had gone by in a flash, at least Daphne felt they had. Ever since school had started back up after the Christmas holiday it had felt as if she had barely spent anytime with her boyfriend, and she was getting very perturbed.

Fortunately, her boyfriend felt the same. He had been training non stop since returning to school. He was falling behind in his homework because he was training every night with different teachers. Along with his classes and his Quidditch practices, Harry was barely even getting time to sleep.

But it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Valentines' on top of that. Harry and Daphne were planning on spending the entire day together. Now, Daphne knew it wouldn't end the way she really wanted it too, with the two of them lying in bed together, panting hard after a long night of kissing, touching and perhaps more. She had really, really enjoyed her time with Harry in the last two days of the holiday, when she'd gotten to stay at his house. They'd shared a bed, and had gotten much more intimate in that short period of time than they had in three months at school.

Daphne sighed wistfully as she remembered their talks, their kisses, and most invigorating, their touches. Daphne now fully understood why Tracey raved about being intimate with a boy. It was so amazing. She could barely look at Harry anymore without wanting to jump on him, tear his clothes off and make him ravish her body. She wanted him in the worst way.

She was still afraid. Terribly afraid of what would happen should they cross that line, but she felt her resolve weakening. She loved him. There was no question. She loved him and she wanted to show him. She knew what was at risk and more and more she felt herself feeling that it was all worth it. To give herself to him and lose him in his final confrontation would be horrible, but Daphne was beginning to believe it might be worse if she missed the chance to solidify her love for Harry in one beautiful act.

"Hey, you still in lala land, or are you coming to breakfast?" Tracey asked, breaking Daphne out of her reverie.

"I'm ready." She said standing up.

"You look great." Tracey smiled, giving Daphne's outfit of tight dark jeans and emerald jumper a once over. She finished the outfit with a pair of flats and a silver gray scarf. "Rocking the house colors. I love it."

"Slytherin Pride." Daphne smirked. "Besides, it's cold, and all my jumpers are green."

"I don't think you'll be cold very long." Tracey smirked. "Where are you two going?"

Daphne shrugged. "I don't think we have a real plan, except that we're going to be together. What about you?

"Me and Hermione are going to wander. Probably end up in the book store. Maybe a snog in the stacks."

Daphne's head whipped around as she looked at her best friend. "What?"

"Can we talk about something?" Tracey asked, grabbing Daphne's wrist as her best friend was nearly at the door. The two girls took a seat on Tracey's bed, and Daphne shivered at Tracey's anxiety. In all the years they had known each other, Daphne had never seen her best friend looking so nervous.

"What's going on with you?" She asked.

"Ok, You remember how I told you that Hermione and I were more or less helping each other out?" Tracey asked.

"As I recall, you said that you helped each other with your urges?" Daphne said, eyebrows raised in question.

"That was a lie." Tracey said. "The fact is, we've just protected each other. The only thing we've done is dance together, nothing more. But the thing is… I want to do more."

"Ok, just so I'm clear here. You and Hermione have never snogged."

Tracey nodded.

"We've talked a lot, and we've hung out, and we've even flirted, but in truth… nothing more. The thing is, I've been having feelings for her that I've only had for boys before, but there's more. I get all… twisted inside when I'm about to see her, and she makes me feel so, gods I can't even describe it."

"Safe? Warm? Whole? Powerful? Like nothing can hurt you or that you can do anything?" Daphne offered, knowing just what Tracey was talking about. Tracey only nodded.

"So what's the problem?" Daphne asked.

"It doesn't bother you that I want to be with a girl?"

"Why would it bother me?" Daphne asked, looking startled. "You're a grown woman who make up her own mind, and I've never known you to be a go with the flow type of person. If Hermione makes you happy, then you should be with her, and who the hell cares what anyone else thinks."

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Tracey asked dejectedly.

"I don't think Hermione's the type to run away from something like that. She will always be your friend. But I think it's unfair if you don't give her the chance to decide for herself. Tell her what you feel and let her figure out if she feels the same. Don't push her, she'll let you know if there's going to be anything more than friendship between you two. Besides, it might help to let her know on Valentine's day, eh?" Daphne said, nudging Tracey playfully, making her friend chuckle.

"Now let's get going, I'm starved." Daphne said getting up.

"For a bit of Harry, right?" Tracey asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, but when am I going to get a bit of peace and quiet with him?" Daphne scowled. "He's so exhausted every single time I see him. At the rate he's being trained, he'll be far too tired to fight when he finally does face Voldemort."

"But Today he's all yours." Tracey grinned.

"And we'll be out and about." Daphne sighed. "I think I'd rather be with him back at his house."

"Naked and sweaty?" Tracey asked again waggling her eyebrows.

"Why is it when I think it, it's beautiful and amazing and when you say it… it's filthy and gross?" Daphne asked, looking nauseated.

They arrived in the Entrance Hall just as their Gryffindor friends did, and Daphne was greeted with a soft kiss by her tired looking boyfriend."

"Ron had to wake me up." Harry admitted. "It's usually the other way around."

"Well, I'll thank him later." Daphne smiled, kissing Harry again. "This is the first day in over a month we've had where you didn't have class, or some kind of training. I plan to enjoy it."

"I do too." Harry replied with a soft smile.

Together they took seats at the Gryffindor table and began eating. As Daphne cut her pancakes, she saw Beatrice Toliver, A Slytherin seventh year looking at her oddly. Beatrice was a thin, very pretty girl with long flowing reddish brown hair, and piercing brown eyes. Beatrice had never paid much attention to her, so Daphne found it strange that the seventh year would be looking at her so intently.

"You ok?" Tracey asked from across the table.

"Yeah." Daphne replied, breaking away from her staring contest. She tried to go back to her breakfast when she felt almost as if more eyes were on her. She should be used to this, as the staring had begun the moment she and Harry had gotten back together. But this was different.

Daphne looked back to Beatrice Toliver who was now finished her breakfast and was now walking towards the Entrance Hall. As Daphne watched Beatrice, she saw Katarina Mulciber and William Knudson bent together talking, and… staring right at her and Harry, both looking almost thrilled. Both were seventh year Slytherins, and both had barely ever spoken to Daphne. Almost at once, the hairs on the back of Daphne's neck began standing on end.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked. He looked worried.

"I'm fine, I swear."

"It's just that you look a little pale." Harry remarked. Daphne smiled and shook her head. "You're not getting out of going to Hogsmeade with me."

"I have no intention of getting out of anything. I just thought that if you didn't feel up to it, we could stay here, find someplace quiet…"

"And nap all day?" Daphne queried with a playful expression.

"Just a thought." Harry shrugged.

"I promise to go easy on you today, love." Daphne whispered, leaning in and capturing his lips tenderly.

When they had all finished eating, they got up and as a group headed down to the waiting carriages along with many other students, hoping to enjoy a day in the village. Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Hermione took one carriage while Neville, Lavender, Ginny and Ron took another.

"Where should we go first?" Harry asked his girlfriend who shrugged.

"Why don't we just stroll up the street and see what catches our fancy instead of planning where to go?" Daphne suggested with a light smile.

"I like that idea." Harry nodded.

"We're going to Dervish and Banges." Hermione said simply. "There's a book a need to pick up, and we might wander a bit ourselves."

"Are we all going to meet for lunch?" Tracey asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, I think I'd like to have my boyfriend all to myself today." Daphne said, looking pointedly at the two girls who nodded their agreement.

"We'll just have to see you at dinner tonight then." Hermione said with a soft smile at the couple.

The carriages stopped and everyone got out and said farewell before going off in separate directions. Apparently Ron and Lavender wished for a bit of alone time as well as Ginny and Neville. Daphne looked over her shoulder and caught Tracey taking Hermione's hand in hers before the two raced for the book store.

"Good luck Trace." Daphne said softly.

"What?" Harry asked, having missed what his girlfriend had uttered.

"Nothing." Daphne smiled, feeling a wave of warmth wash over her as she looked into his eyes. The walked in comfortable silence up one side of the high street, peering into the shop windows as they passed. They stopped into the magical pet store, as Harry was "dangerously" low on owl treats. They played with a few of the kittens who'd just arrived according to the shopkeeper, and enjoyed a show put on by some of the white rabbit's who were clearly trying to get bought.

The next shop they stopped in was a clothing store, but they only stayed long enough for Daphne to speak with the attendant and get a new catalog. Daphne hoped Tracey would be up to helping her pick out a few more pieces that Daphne hope to wear for Harry at some point in the near future.

The young couple was really having a very good day together, laughing, joking, and stopping for the occasional snog as they made their way up one side of the shopping district.

But all that came to a very abrupt end.

It started when they were crossing the street, heading to Honeydukes. It was the strangest sensation Harry could ever remember feeling. It was almost as if his body suddenly got squeezed tight, but released almost as fast. He stopped in the middle of the street and looked at Daphne, whose face mirrored his own confusion.

"Did you feel that?" He asked, and she nodded her response.

"It felt like wards going up." Daphne said looking up and down the street now.

Before he could ask anymore there came screams from the other end of the street, and the two teens saw people running towards them, some of them students. Then there was a loud thunderclap, and Harry saw smoke rising.

"Don't you dare think of leaving me behind." Daphne said quickly as Harry turned to say something. He looked as if he was going to shout at her, but his face changed into one of acceptance and he nodded as they both whipped out their wands and began moving towards the running people.

All around them people were emerging from shops, either frightened, confused, or like Harry and Daphne, preparing for battle. Harry held tight to Daphne's hand, with his wand at the ready in his free hand. Daphne kept looking over her shoulder.

"Death Eaters." She shouted, grabbing him and pulling him sideways as a flash of spell fire sailed past them.

"CONFRINGO!" She shouted. Her spell exploded in front of three Death Eaters who had appeared around a building and had tried to incapacitate them. She couldn't see if she had gotten them as smoke was now obscuring her sight.

"We need to call for help." Harry shouted.

And then Both Harry and Daphne froze. It was like someone had cast an impedimenta on the entire village. Everything was moving so slowly, Daphne was sure she'd be able to se a hummingbird's wings beat. This was followed by a high cruel, sickening voice inside of their heads.

Harry knew the voice immediately, as he'd been plagued by it for too many years.

"Harry Potter, your end is finally at hand." Lord Voldemort's voice said. "I know that you are here in the village. Prostrate yourself before me or I will burn down every building and kill every person until there is no one left. Those who are your friends will suffer the worst, as I will take great enjoyment in their pain before I take their lives. Any who try and hide you from me will suffer even more."

"Don't do it." Daphne whispered.

"Why not?" Harry asked, looking hard. "Let's end this."

"But…" Daphne started to say when Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a hard, impassioned kiss. It didn't last a long time, but Daphne could feel all of his love for her in that small moment.

"I don't plan on dying today." He said with more confidence than she had ever known to come form him. Her heart pounded in her chest as Harry stepped into the street and shouted.

"I'm waiting for you Tom!"

* * *

"It's finally finished.' Panted Dumbledore as he stared at the smoldering ruin that had once been the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. Smoke was still clouding the room, and felt his legs weaken from the strain of destroying the final hidden Horcrux. It had taken a great deal of effort, finesse, and treasure to get hold of the goblet that had once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, but in the end, the Goblins had proven most cooperative.

"Not quite." Severus Snape remarked, going to the singed cabinet that held a large snifter of brandy. "There is still the serpent, and the Dark Lord himself."

"Yes but we know where they are, or rather, where they'll be." Dumbledore sighed heavily as he took his seat.

"That was much harder without the sword. Why did you give it to the goblins?" Snape asked.

"It was the only way. I had to give them everything I had as well as convince them to take all that remained in the vault. The LeStranges are wanted fugitives, and with Bellatrix dead, I simply convinced them that both Rabastian and his brother would follow. They refused the gold, of course, but the sword they could not resist, nor could they pass up several other treasures I have come to possess during my life. I am not worried about the sword. I doubt the Goblins truly understand it's magic. It will come to the next Gryffindor that has need of it. We also have a few Basilisks fangs to be used upon Nagini, as I would not feel safe using Fiendfyre again." Dumbledore said as he wiped at his sweaty brow with his handkerchief.

"Nor I." Snape admitted, looking around the charred office. "I just glad you chose to wait until I could help you. You could have burned the school to its foundations."

The two men sat in relative silence, staring at the charred and mangle hunk of gold, sitting on the floor where Dumbledore's desk had been.

"So, what is your next move, Headmaster?" Snape asked finally.

"To try and entice Voldemort to attack. We will set up an ambush of sorts in Hogsmeade. The Minister has assured me that he would give me every resource he had available to him. I thought perhaps by arranging a ceremony in which Harry were to receive an award from the Minister might be enough to lure Voldemort out to attack."

"I think with as feral as the Dark Lord is becoming, that might work." Snape shuddered as he remembered his last audience with the evil wizard. "But we must do it soon. The curse is accelerating, and our excursion to the cave left you very weak. Despite my best efforts there is now reversing the damage."

"I understand.' Dumbledore nodded. "However, my affairs are in order, and with the destruction of the Horcruxes, the time is at hand, Severus. Only one thing remains… Have you done as I asked of you and spoken to Harry?"

Snape's eyes narrowed and he glowered at the headmaster.

"You swore…" Snape began but Dumbledore held up his withered, blackened hand.

"I did swear never to tell of your bravery, and I have kept my promise. But Harry has every right to know. It was his life you unwittingly ruined when you attempted to better your standing within Voldemort's inner circle. You have berated, harassed, and dishonored the boy all because of your petty jealousy, and your inability to let go of your anger and hatred for a schoolboy rivalry. You owe him more than just an apology, Severus. You owe HER." Dumbledore said pointedly. "And even you can not believe that you will live through the final battle. He will find out of your part in all of this."

"I will pay for my mistakes when the time comes." Snape snapped. "I do not need you telling me how to live what is left of my life, Albus."

"Very well." Dumbledore conceited. "But think on this, when your time comes, will you go on to the next adventure holding tightly to your hatred. Will you let your sins follow you into the hereafter?"

Snape was about to respond when the floo flared to life and Aberforth Dumbledore's face appeared in the flames. Snape knew the man as the owner of the Hog's head pub, the seediest of the social gathering places in Hogsmeade.

"Albus, They're attacking. The Death Eaters are attacking, And they boy is facing Him right now!"

Dumbledore got to his feet at once, belying the fact he was weak and dying. Snape was already heading out the door to get word to the other professors and rally all who could fight. Dumbledore told his brother to inform the Ministry and to call for every Auror they could spare before he himself marched out of his office to head to Hogsmeade to confront Lord Voldemort, one last time.

As he left his office, he failed to notice a tapestry being pushed aside and a young man slip out form behind it, wand raised. For five months he had waited, watched and plotted. Five long months he'd had to endure, and finally, he was about to finish the task set before him by the Greatest wizard who'd ever lived, and very soon, he would kneel respectfully before his master and receive his praise, and his reward.

"Dumbledore!" He shouted, at the same time he leveled his wand and with every bit of hatred he had ever felt, cast the spell.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore turned around, his heart breaking as he faced the young man. He had known for a long time that there was no redemption for this particular young man. Dumbledore's only hope was that in the end, perhaps the weight of taking a life would be too much for his young soul. Once again, he had been proven wrong.

Instinctually, Dumbledore raised his wand, but he knew in the last blink of his twinkling blue eyes that he was too late, and that Death had finally found him at last.

The green spell enveloped him and he felt his body being lifted up at the same time he felt himself being separated from it. Time slowed to a standstill and Dumbledore saw his whole life, one hundred and fifty five years flash in front of him and the weight of every mistake he'd made came crashing around him. There was no question of his brilliance, and he would be hailed for centuries as one of the greatest wizards of all time, yet the last twenty years had been a haze of wrong decisions and mistrust. His final conscious thought before he felt himself being pulled towards that enticing warm, beautiful light was a plea for forgiveness.

* * *

The screaming and shouting had stopped. People still seemed frozen in place as Harry stepped out into the open, arms out, eyes narrowed. Harry saw Hermione standing in a crowd, looking as if she were fighting to get to him. He saw Neville and Ginny, they both had their wands out and looked to be moving away from the rest of the gathering crowds. Harry tried to see if Ron or Lavender was nearby, but couldn't find them in the crowds. More and more Death Eaters were appearing now, forming a sort of circle. Harry grimaced. Of course Voldemort would ant to make this some kind of show.

"Who's hiding now Tom?" Harry shouted."

A black smoke appeared in the sky and headed right for the street, feet from where Harry stood. It impacted the street and began to coalesce into the most feared Dark Wizard in a century.

Harry felt a shock of fear pass through him as he beheld the monstrosity before him. Lord Voldemort was still tall, with a false air of regality, but he was now maimed. That was the only word for it now. His once pearlescent skin had the looked of charred wood. His red eyes glowed far more maniacally as he began to circle Harry, and there was an odor of sulfur about the man. As he smiled, his pointed teeth looked rotted and broken now.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort said with a arrogant smile. "The Boy Who Lived. The luckiest wizard in all of eternity. You have slipped through my fingers far too many times, but not today. Today, you will finally face your destiny, and no one will be able to help you escape this time. And after I kill you at last, the Ministry will fall, and then the magical world will bow before me, as is there place."

"You said this to me countless times." Harry said with far more confidence than he felt. He just wanted to get to the fighting now, and be done with it. He was gripping his wand tightly as he began to ready himself for the fight.

"Yes, it seems I have. Very well." Voldemort smiled. "ACCIO!"

Voldemort's wand flashed, but not at Harry. Harry heard the shriek, and knew that Voldemort had just summoned someone, and Harry didn't need to be omniscient to figure out who it was and what Voldemort was planning.

"Occaecamus." Harry snapped, his wand flicking. Voldemort sidestepped, but the loss of concentration was enough to release Daphne. She fell to the ground and skidded to a halt just beside Harry.

"Pathetic Tom." Harry said, helping Daphne to her feet as Voldemort hissed at him.

Daphne stood up defiantly as Voldemort appraised her. She stared back at him, her eyes colder than they had ever been as she raised her own wand, readying herself for the next strike.

"Do nothing." Voldemort shouted, and Harry noticed that a few Death Eaters looked as if they'd been readying themselves to strike. "They are mine."

The ground shook suddenly and people screamed. Voldemort turned as the explosion came from behind him. Harry took advantage and snapped off several curses. If not for the shouts of warning, Harry might have ended the war right then. As it was, Voldemort's body became like smoke again, the spells passed through. He turned back to Harry, his scarred and burned faced deforming into a hideously cruel smile.

Harry was then thrown into the air as the ground in front of him exploded. He landed hard on his back, but rolled onto his feet instantly. He heard Voldemort cast a killing curse, and more screams. There were more explosions, and Harry could hear people running all around him.

Harry flicked his wand and the smoke dissipated in time for him to see a brilliant flash of blue heading in his direction.

"PROTEGO!"

The spell hit his shield hard, and knocked him back. There were more shouts and spells began to flash all about him. The battle had truly begun now. Harry got to his feet and shook his shoulder just as Voldemort hunched his own. The two combatants stared at each other as if there was no one else in the world, save the two of them. As if on cue, both of them snapped their wands up. No more games. No more taunts. It was finally time for destiny to be fulfilled.

* * *

Neville guided Ginny around the back of the shops.

"Where are we going?" Ginny hissed.

"To try and give Harry an edge." Neville replied. He was suddenly tackled to the ground. There was a shriek that was muffled almost immediately. Neville scrambled under the weight of his attacker and was preparing to kick out when the struggling ceased.

"Neville!"

"Ron?"

"Sorry mate, I thought you were one of those wankers." Ron Weasley smiled, helping his roommate and friend to his feet. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to circle around and try and take out some of those tossers with a very loud explosion. Hopefully it'll give Harry a moment where he might kill that…"

"Gotcha." Ron nodded. He turned to Lavender who was still holding her hand over Ginny's mouth, though Ginny had stopped struggling. "We'll come with you."

The four started off, keeping low and walking as quickly and quietly as they could. They heard shouts and laughter followed by a loud accio.

"Can we hurry this up?" Ginny hissed.

Neville stopped at the corner of a building and peered around before signaling the others to follow him. In seconds they were behind the gathered. Neville saw hundreds of Hogwarts students and Hogsmeade residents. It was almost as if they were watching a school yard fight they way they had gathered.

"This is odd." Neville said. "This can't be all his forces."

"It's not." Ginny said point behind them. The street rose a bit as it headed out of town and towards the mountain. There, just visible were hundreds of black robed figures waiting to be called to their master.

"Blasting hexes." Neville said.

"Neville!"

The four turned to see Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas along with Parvati Patil hurriedly coming towards them

"We need to get people out of here." Parvati said.

"To where?" Lavender countered. "If we don't start fighting, we all may as well go fall to our knees now."

"Fuck that." Dean shook his head.

"All of us." Neville said quickly. "Blasting hexes there. As powerful as you can make them." He pointer to where the mass of Black robes was. Neville thought they had seen the tens and were no coming forwards. "NOW!"

Seven bright orange streams of light shot off and the impacts shook the very ground. Neville beamed as dirt and rock shot into the air as wells as several black robes figures.

"We have to move now. Take out as many of those dicks as you can." Ron shouted. "Stay low, and watch each other's backs."

"Se you on the other side." Ginny said, hugging her brother quickly before taking Neville's hand and running back the way they came.

"We got this." Seamus nodded towards the street where a sea of black robes was now coming through the clearing smoke.

"First rounds on me." Ron smirked, slipping Lavender's hand in his own before leading her off towards the forest that surrounded the village.

"I love you Parvati." Dean said, looking to the slim Indian girl, who gasped in surprise.

"Is this the time?" Seamus scowled as he raised his wand.

"Might not get a chance later." Dean shrugged.

"My Granny's fat arse you won't." Parvati said determinedly as she rolled her shoulders and flicked her long plait over her shoulder.

* * *

Daphne shook her head trying to clear it. She was lying among a pile of detritus. Books, and quills and ink bottles. The explosion had knocked through the window of one of the shops. She had glass in her hair and her back hurt. She heard a lot of noise, but she couldn't make anything out clearly.

Shakily she got to her feet and took a few breaths. Her head finally cleared and she could now hear screams and shouts. She looked up and saw spells flashing. At once everything came rushing back to her. The battle had begun, and Harry was alone.

"Oh no." She said as anger began to boil within her. Quickly she leapt back out into the street and collided with someone who turned out to be a Ravenclaw fourth year boy.

"GEROFFME" He shouted. He bucked and Daphne fell over. The boy was on his knees, wand at the ready when she could se recognition flash on his face.

"You're Potter's girlfriend." He said. "You need to get out of here. It's danger…"

A green flash hit the boy and he fell over, his life extinguished. Daphne rolled to her side and got to her feet, spotting a tall Death Eater stalking towards her. She spared a second's glance at the now dead fourth year, and felt a pang in her heart as she suddenly thought of her sister, thankful that Astoria had landed detention with Professor Vector and wouldn't be in the village today.

"Ah ha! Potter's whore. Maybe I'll show you what a real man feels like before I kill you.

"Disgusting." Daphne grimaced, her wand flicking up, a fiery blue spell hitting the Death Eater between the legs. The man shrieked and began leaping about. He dropped his wand as both hands went to his now smoking crotch. Daphne flicked her wand again, tripping the man before sending a final curse at him which opened a long gash up his spine. Blood, bone and nerve came spilling out onto the ground. The man gave several feeble cries before he died.

Daphne didn't even pause as she leapt over the body in search of Harry.

* * *

Hermione stood with her back to back with Tracey. Both girl's wands were a flurry of impressive spell work that would make many Aurors envious. Alternating between shields and vicious hexes, the girls were a example of unity and courage.

"We couldn't just have one nice day out, could we?" Hermione said sarcastically as she banished a Death Eater into the sky. The black robed figure flew in a high arch that sent him out of the village towards the foothills. Provided he didn't try and slow his fall or anything, Hermione imagined it would be most painful when he landed.

"And I had this great surprise all planned." Tracey grimaced as her Shield took another impact.

"You've been rather strange all week, did your surprise have something to do with that?"

"Not really." Tracey replied, using a leg locker curse on two approaching Death eaters before sending bludgeoning hexes. "I kind of was gathering my courage to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Hermione said, spinning them so they were now facing opposite directions.

"I don't know if now is the time." Tracey replied, her wand tracing a large figure eight before snapping forward, conjuring a slab of granite that caught two killing curses before exploding.

"We might not get another chance." Hermione said, fear edging her voice.

"Not if I have any say!" Tracey cried as she grabbed Hermione's arm and ran just as a mass of spells slammed into each other where they had been standing a mere second before and exploding outward.

Tracey hauled Hermione with her as she sprinted around Dervish And Banges where they slumped against the wall and panted for breath.

"Do you think anyone's called for help?" Hermione gasped, clutching a stitch at her side.

"Gods I hope so. We can't keep this up." Tracey replied, running a hand through her sweaty hair to get it out of her face.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Really?" you think this is a good time?" Tracey asked incredulously. Hermione just shrugged.

"Fine. I fancy you. In more than a friend sort of way. I don't know why or…"

Hermione grabbed Tracey's jacket and pulled her up before planting a deep kiss on the Slytherin girl. Tracey's free hand fisted in Hermione's hair as her lips caressed the Gryffindor's. Hermione pulled back and stared into Tracey's eyes as she gave a meaningful look at Tracey.

"I knew that. And when we're finished here…" Hermione said indicating the battle. "We'll finish this." She said pointing between herself and Tracey.

Tracey nodded and together they headed back into the fray.

* * *

"No one to help you now boy." Voldemort taunted and he circle Harry, his wand flicking out trying to catch Harry off guard.

"I'm not the one who came with an army." Harry smirked.

"Do you believe her alive?" Voldemort laughed. "Do you think you blood traitor has some how managed to fight and live. Look around you. Your classmates, your friends. They're all dying around you. You have the power to stop this. Die Potter!"

"You first." Harry snapped as his wand came up. His first spell went wide, making Voldemort jump aside, right in the path of his second, which landed, ripping the Great Dark Lord's robes and exposing more of his charbroiled flesh. Voldemort didn't seem to care for that and sent half a dozen spells back at Harry who slipped past three, but caught the third, which knocked him down, making the final three sailed over him. Blood seeped from the gash below his ribs, but the wound was superficial.

Harry lashed out with half a dozen spells of his own all aimed at Voldemort's feet. The Dark Lord danced as gracefully as a veteran ballet star. Harry was on his feet again, eyes narrowed while Voldemort's confidence grew as he laughed.

"Fumintus! Fractus!" Harry called out, but Voldemort merely laughed as he swatted the spells away.

"I will say this for you Potter, you've at least stopped using childish spells against me." Voldemort glowered.

"Then you'll love this, I think." Harry smirked. "Ruber Adaestuare Cognomon"

Voldemort's eyes widened as the spell impacted his chest. Harry stared at his foe for a second, watching with optimistic horror as Voldemort began to twitch and sputter. The blood boiling curse taking effect, and Harry could se the edges of Voldemort's eyes flaking off, but then the Dark Lord calmed and slowly began to smile at Harry. He shook, and tiny flakes of dust fell away. Voldemort had managed to counter the spell.

"Very well done." Voldemort gave a mock bow. "Had I not known of that spell it might well have been the end of this body. But as I told you before, I can not die Harry Potter. Only you can."

"That's probably true.' Harry replied, now shaking a bit. "But I don't think it's you who can kill me. After all, I've survived your killing curse twice now."

"You dare mock me boy?" Voldemort snarled. Harry merely shook his head.

"You mock yourself. Unable to come to grips with your heritage. Mad with your desire to be better than anyone, yet to ignorant to truly understand what greatness is. Perverting magic, and most of all, deluding yourself in believing a baby, a child could actually pose a threat to you. You're pathetic."

"ARRRGH!" Voldemort growled as his wand snapped up and vicious looking red beam shooting at Harry's chest as Harry's own wand shot forward and a violent blue beam shot from the tip. The two spells collided and Harry felt his wand lock with Voldemort's.

"Not again!" Voldemort shouted with fear. "I snapped your wand boy. How can this be?"

"The phoenix gave me another feather." Harry said as he did his best to hold the locked wands together.

"No!" Voldemort shouted, wrenching his wand away, ending the connection. "You'll not escape me this time Potter, even if I have to kill you with my bare hands!"

"Just like your muggle father, right?" Harry taunted. "Daddy would be so proud!"

Harry knew it was dangerous taunting Voldemort, but it was becoming so easy and truly addictive. The angrier Voldemort got it felt as if he also got more crazed, and less focused. His spells seemed weaker and weaker as his anger grew. It was then that Harry thought that perhaps it was because Voldemort was already distracted. What if he was using magic to keep himself together. The Dark Lord looked truly horrific. He appeared as if he'd been in a fire. His flesh was black and melted looking in places.

Harry couldn't think too much more on it as Voldemort began a steady onslaught of hexes his way. Harry just hoped his friends were all ok.

* * *

"Through here." Ron said, pulling a tired and bleeding Lavender into the dilapidated front of someone's house. He set her down inside the door way where he could see anyone coming and tend to her wounds.

"I'm fine." Lavender said rather weakly. She had a very deep cut down her face, and Ron was sure her eye was ruined, though he couldn't tell from all the blood obscuring it. Worse was the deep puncture in her abdomen.

"I've got to get you help." Ron said shakily.

"I'm going to be fine, Ron. I swear it." She said, her voice soft. Her breathing was shallow, and her face was getting paler.

"Why did you jump in front of me like that, you stupid…" Ron began, his hand fisting in her hair as he leaned his forehead against hers as tears stung his eyes.

"I couldn't let you get hurt." She replied with a soft smile. "You know I love you right?" She asked hopeful.

"And I love you. I'm sorry it took so long to tell you…"

"I know that you have trouble expressing yourself. You told me, and that's all that matters." Lavender sighed.

"I'm just going to take a look." Ron said reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it up so he could get a better look at the wound in her abdomen.

"Ron, if you wanted to see my chest all you had to do was…ahhhh." She hissed as the cloth was pulled away. Ron's face fell as he inspected the would. It appeared almost like a simple piercing hex except for the blackened edge that was slowly growing wider.

"Oh man." Ron swallowed. "I've got to get you some help."

"It's not that bad." Lavender argued.

Something behind Ron moved, and knocked over some rubble, making the redhead turn around.

At the same time, Ron swore he heard someone approaching them.

"Lav…" Ron started to say. He turned and saw that her eyes were half opened and she was panting a bit.

There was another bit of rubble falling, and Ron turned again this time catching glimpse of something moving in the shadows.

"Oh shite." he muttered under his breath.

There was an explosion of movement as something very big shot out at him, knocking the redhead back and out of the door. Ron lost his wand as something powerful began to wrap around him, squeezing him so tight that all the air was push right out of his lungs. His left arm was trapped at his side as he felt himself turning and more and more of his body was squeezed. Stars began popping in his eyes and he opened his mouth trying in vain to get any air into his lungs.

Slowly his vision began to darken and his mind went to Lavender who was dying just inside that broken down house with no one around to help. Ron found himself looking towards the sky as he tried to beat whatever it was off with his free arm, but could barely move it. Ron wondered what would be waiting for him, and if he would see Lavender there.

And then the squeezing relaxed and his ears filled with sound as his lungs expanded taking in gulps of air. A hand grasped his wrist and pulled him free of the now relaxing coils.

"Wha? Who?" Ron sputtered when he fell against someone who was also gasping.

"This is not the time for laziness Weasley."

"Professor Snape?" Ron goggled as he panted, his vision clearing and the fading sound of the most horrific nightmarish scream filled his ears.

"Thank you for finding that beast for me." Snape said, helping Ron sit up.

Ron stared at the tangle of what had been the largest snake he'd ever seen turning to ash. There was a broke white something sticking out of the serpent's head.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Nagini." Snape said, now pulling his wand out from his sleeve. "Now, we need to get back…"

"Professor." Ron said suddenly, grabbing Snape's wrist. "Lavender. She's…you have to help her."

Ron scrambled to his feet and led Snape to where Lavender was still slumped inside the door of the crumpled and shattered house. Snape ran his wand over the still girl whose breathes were coming in short gasps. Ron clutched his girlfriend's hand as Snape began to speak softly, passing his wand over and over the wound.

Ron's eyes widened in hope as her breathing evened out and her eyes flickered open.

"She'll be alright, but she needs to get to the hospital wing." Snape said. "Take her into the forest and go straight that way. You'll come out by Hagrid's hut. Do not dally and do not deviate. Straight in that direction, do you understand Weasley?"

Ron merely nodded as he very gently lifted Lavender into his arms and began heading in the direction Snape had indicated. Snape watched him go for a few seconds until he could no longer see the boy before he turned and dove into battle, swelling with the knowledge that nothing was keeping that abomination known as Voldemort anchored to this world any longer.

* * *

Daphne had defeated seven Death Eaters by her count. Granted she'd only had to kill two of them, but the other five weren't going to be much good to anyone. Currently she was trying to catch her breath. The Aurors had arrived just a few moments ago, and many Hogwarts children were heading back to the school.

Daphne had seen both Professors McGonagall and Flitwick fighting a while ago while Sprout, Vector and Sinistra were herding students back to school. Still there were a lot of Death Eaters still fighting, and she had not seen Harry or Voldemort in a while. She couldn't even get close to the center of town as there were so many battles going on, and the smoke was so thick she could barely see anything. She had no idea if Harry was still alive, but she kept telling herself that if one or the other fell, the battle would be over.

Daphne got to her feet and wiped at her brow, wincing as her sleeve brushed several cuts she'd received. She was so tired from fighting and running. All she wanted was something to drink and a few days in bed, with Harry at her side.

She started to walk out of the little alley she'd taken cover in when someone grabbed her roughly and shoved her backwards. Daphne stumbled but managed to stay upright.

Oh I was hoping I'd find you, Greengrass."

"I knew it." Daphne said as she stared at Theodore Nott. He was smirking at her, his wand pointed directly at her chest. He was wearing black from head to foot, and his shirt had been torn. She could see the Dark Mark on his left wrist which was holding his wand.

"I knew it." She repeated. "You must have shown him something really special to get the mark, Theo."

Nott simply gave a noncommittal shrug. "He was impressed. Now, do you want it quick, or do you think you can handle something more drawn out. Truth be told I've always wondered what it would be like to hear you scream my name."

"Like you'll ever know." Daphne replied, her wand gripped so tight she thought it might snap.

Nott Smiled as his wand flicked slightly and Daphne's jumper ripped open exposing her bra clad chest. "Marvelous."

Daphne scowled and jutted her wand, but Nott flicked his wand again. Daphne's spell was slapped away.

"Neat trick, huh?" Nott smirked. "I think you'll like a lot of my tricks, bitch."

"Keep dreaming." Daphne said, sliding to her right and snapping her wand out. Nott was ready for the first spell, but as he'd never seen Daphne really fight, was not ready for the second, third and fourth spells. He was caught in the chest with a bone breaker that shattered his ribs which was followed by a banishing charm and an incendio spell which ignited his torn clothing and his hair. He was forcibly shoved through a store front on the other side of the street across from the alleyway

Daphne had barely a moment to rest before she heard the one voice she had been hoping to hear.

"Well done."

Daphne looked up into the arrogant face of Draco Malfoy who was now entering the alley, wand leveled.

"I mean, a first year could have beaten Nott, but still, you have such style."

Daphne didn't waste words but simply attacked. Draco anticipated her and dodged and shielded himself from her curses. He let her unload for a few moments, simply smirking at her as she used more and more powerful hexes. Finally he seemed to grow bored and tripped her, laughing as he then disarmed her.

"You should have tried to get me talking or something so you could rest. Exhaustion makes you lose focus, and that's when you make mistakes." Malfoy said as he kicked her making her scream. "You've been a right pain in my arse. Think you're better than me."

He kicked her again and she felt and heard something crack. He then stepped on her hand, crushing it into the ground.

"We should have been together. Your beauty and my brains. We could have had everything we ever wanted. But no, you had to blow me off, like I was dirt. Well, look who's crawling in the dirt now."

Daphne was panting hard. Her lungs burned and she knew she had at least on broken rib. Draco was putting all his weight on her hand now and she was sure it was going to shatter soon.

"It's too bad really. You're going to miss out on so much. Soon, The Dark Lord will finish off your pathetic boyfriend, and then he's going to reward me for killing that old fool Dumbledore. Gods it was so easy, Greengrass. He never saw it coming. Of course, I wasn't about to give him the chance to protect himself. I mean, sure, you ruined my original plan. I was going to let the Death Eaters into the school, but you had to show Dumbledore the Room of hidden things, and then he had fucking Aurors there the rest of the year. I couldn't get back in there. So I had to resort to skulking around the school like a common!"

Draco kicked her ribs again.

"FUCKING!"

Another hard kick.

"RAT!"

A final kick and Draco stepped back, finally getting off of her hand. Daphne rolled over painfully, tears streaming from her eyes. She coughed hard and blood spilled out of her mouth making Draco smile superiorly down at her.

"Oh the things I could do to you right now." Draco smiled, kneeling down so he was closer to her. She tried to squirm away, but he grabbed her leg as he aimed his want at her. Her heart was pounding in her burning chest. Every breath felt like someone was holding a red hot iron band around her chest. But it was nothing compared to the disgust she felt as Draco's wand tip slide up her bare stomach and between her breasts as he leered at her, lust shimmering out of his steel gray eyes.

I've wanted to taste you for ages." He spoke softly, almost lovingly. "But I don't think I can bear to use you after Potter. That'd would be just too vile."

"Or maybe it's because you can't hope to compare to Harry. Afraid he'll be better than you at everything then. Magic, Quidditch and pleasing a woman." Daphne spat. "I don't think your fragile ego could handle the disappointment.

Draco's eyes hardened and he stood up again. He snarled as stomped on her face, breaking her nose with a sickening crunch. He raised his foot again to stomp on her, but thought better of it. He smiled softly and began to laugh.

"I just want you to know that I intend to find out just how sweet your sister really is. You know they told me how she fought at first, but then she really got into it. You think she'll be good with just me, or do you think I'll need to get a few others to satisfy her appetites?"

You son of a …" Daphne tried to sit up but Draco slashed his wand and Daphne screamed as she felt the torture curse. Thousands of white hot knives stabbed her nerved endings and her body twisted up in pain, veins pulsing, tendons snapping and muscles spasming violently.

When Draco finally lifted the curse Daphne couldn't see straight, and her throat was raw from screaming. She could only stare up at Draco who looked more than a little impressed with himself.

"It's been fun, Greengrass." Draco said, panting with delight. "But, I'm tired now, and your sister is waiting. But don't worry. You'll be with Potter in just a few minutes, I'm sure."

Draco leveled his wand at Daphne, pointing it right between her eyes. Daphne took several breaths before closing her eyes tight. She prayed that Harry would defeated Voldemort and then take a very long time in tearing Draco to tiny pieces…

* * *

**A/N: What A Cliffhanger? Are you kidding me? Really? YES A CLIFFHANGER! Because I'm that vile and evil. Truth is, if I did the entire thing it would take at least another week and a half to finsh and this chapter would be LOOOOONG. So buck up, and be patient. I've only got one chapter possibly two chapters left and this epic will be put to bed.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: To , who had a few questions, but couldn't be bothered to get an account so I could address his queries. First, all of your questions are answered in the last chapter, if you read it carefully. Daphne was thrown from Harry and into a shop from the force of an explosion by a spectating Death Eater. **

**Also, Voldemort appears as smoke because that's what I wanted, Don't like it, sorry. But you may have also noted that Voldemort is trying to focus on keeping himself together. You may or may not have notice that Voldemort is hurt, Why? Because of what happened the last time he tried to kill Harry.**

**As for How Voldemort shot of six spells when their wands were locked…. I said right before he fired the spells that he broke the connection! He even said something about not letting that happen again! Now, while you have a point about how I should do two or three passes, Yeah, you're right, I probably should. But before you go off half cocked, maybe read it a bit closer. Thanks for reading, and taking time to voice your opinion. I know it's sounds like I'm perturbed, but I do value every opinion, good or bad.**

**And to the person who said this came too fast….Sorry, but I always intended this to happen. Sometimes war breaks out without a build up. **

* * *

Sirius Black was enjoying a quiet day at home. To hell with that. He was bored out of his mind. He hated to admit it, but he actually missed being a fugitive. At least then he was moving, hiding, trying to keep one step ahead. Now he just sat around his home. Oh sure, he visited people, but it was just idle chatting and speculation. No one really wanted to make plans or move forward with their ideas until the war was over. It was infuriating.

At least when his godson was home he could help train the boy. But now Harry was at school, and here Sirius was, just staring into the fire, listening to his beard grow. Thinking about Harry brought up sp much guilt and doubt within the former Azkaban prisoner. If he had been able to reign in his damned anger, he never would have been locked away, unable to watch over his godson. Perhaps if he had been free, he could have prevented a lot of Harry's pain at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle. Perhaps he could have prepared him better than he had been.

Sirius felt truly awful for how much the boy had been made to go through, and yet, he could not be prouder of the son of his long lost friends. Harry was more of a man than any other human being Sirius had ever met. Strong, kind hearted, courageous and forgiving. Harry had overcome so much in his young life, and still had one last confrontation before he could finally have a chance for peace and a shot at the kind of life most people took for granted.

Sirius hated himself for even thinking it, but he wished that Voldemort would just attack already. All this waiting and anticipating was becoming too much for the old marauder. His days were so empty and he was getting sick of thinking. He wanted to act, to fight, to feel the rush as he took on an army…

Sirius frowned as he pulled himself out of his chair running a hand through his long dark hair with frustration. Perhaps he needed a change of scenery. He didn't want to go too far away, as he might be needed, but he really to get the hell out of this house, if only for a bit.

As he began to think of places he might go, the fire roared to life and turned green. Just visible in the emerald flames was the face of his lifelong friend, Remus Lupin, looking horrorstruck.

"Sirius."

"Remus old man. How are you? Fancy joining me for lunch?" Sirius smiled, a little to eagerly. He shuddered inwardly as he realized how desperate he sounded.

"We need you in Hogsmeade now. The Death Eaters have attacked. I'm told Harry's fighting Voldemort now. Come to the Hog's head."

"Out of the way Remus, I'm coming now." Sirius launched out of his chair, whipping his wand out of it's holster on his wrist as he lunged for the fireplace, his earlier self pity forgotten in an instant. A moment later he was stumbling out of the floo and into Remus. The Hogs Head was full of people, some of which were already storming out of the pub and into battle. Sirius could already hear the shouts and explosions.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked.

"You'll never get to him lad." Mad Eye Moody said, stumping over. "I need you and Remus with me, We're going to thin out their numbers. From what we can tell, they weren't expecting kids to fight back. My guess is Potter inspired them."

"The Aurors are on their way." Aberforth Dumbledore shouted, stomping down the stairs. "I'd say that those kids could do with a bit of help."

"We'll send any we find this way." Moody said quickly. "In the meantime, we need to cut down their numbers. The more of them we take out, the better."

"Half the town is fighting." Aberforth said, waving his wand to prepare for any wounded. "They weren't expecting any sort of resistance at all."

"Right." Moody snarled. "You two Marauders are with me."

Sirius and Remus flanked the old Auror as he hobbled out into the street. Sirius's eyes widened as he got his first glimpse of the battle. There were Death Eaters everywhere, but very few people were running away. There was smoke rising from several large fires, and Sirius could see that more than a few homes had been demolished, and yet, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been.

"What the hell?" Sirius asked as he followed Remus and Moody.

"From what we've heard, Voldemort called out Harry, and he came out to meet Voldemort. It shocked everyone into silence. No one could believe Harry would be so bold. They had only just started fighting when someone ambushed the reserves on the other side of town. Then all hell broke loose." Remus said rather proudly.

"You can have a nice chat later." Moody barked. "We need to prevent those bastard getting into the forest and getting the Acromantulas or any other manner of beast helping."

"Strange they don't have giants or…" Sirius began. Remus cut him off.

"Greyback is here, and so is his pack."

"Any sign of Peter?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Remus just shrugged.

"On the left boys!" Moody shouted, and Sirius felt a rush of adrenaline as he raised his wand and engaged his first Death Eater.

For the next thirty minutes, Remus, Moody and Sirius fought alongside several residents of Hogsmeade and a few junior Aurors against a seemingly never ending wave of Death Eaters and to their displeasure, Acromantulas. The Death Eaters had gotten their reinforcements, but it wasn't exactly working out for them. The spiders were clearly hungrier than they were loyal and kept running off with any fallen bodies they could get a hold of. Fortunately, it seemed to be mostly Death Eaters who were falling prey.

Arthur Weasley and his eldest, Bill soon arrived. Nymphdora Tonks arrived along with four or five senior Aurors. It wasn't long before they managed to secure the area, and with the spiders quite happy with their meals, there wasn't a strong concern the spiders would return.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" Tonks asked, grabbing Remus by the collar and kissing him.

"Can you two control yourselves until we can find out in my godson is alright?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I think we should start trying to help anyone trapped or hurt." Bill suggested. "Professor Sprout said they were trying to get the younger kids back to the school."

Alright." Moody said, already starting towards the center of town. "You lot start looking for survivors, Sirius, you and I have a few more Death Eaters to have a word with."

"Ha ha, now you're talking!"

* * *

"How's your leg?' Neville asked, panting heavily as he looked at Ginny. Both were covered in dirt and minor cuts. Neville's left arm hung limply at his side, having taken a bone breaker hex. He was just thankful it had only been his arm. If he hadn't tripped over himself, he might have taken the hex to his skull.

"I'll be fine." Ginny winced, trying to look at her leg without feeling sick. Her left leg had been burned very badly, and Ginny swore it was still burning inside. The pain was almost unbearable and the smell coming from the wound was making her stomach turn. It was also bleeding which was rather odd.

"We can't stay here." Neville said looking around the ruined building that had once been Scrivenshafts. "I think we should try and get back to the castle. I don't know how much more we can do in the condition we're in."

"What about Harry and Daphne and the others?" Ginny asked, looking horrified.

"I wish I had an answer. The Death Eaters are protecting the center of town really hard. Hopefully they were all smart enough to head back to Hogwarts, and let's face it, there's nothing we can do to help Harry anymore than we have. The Aurors are her now, and you and I… Gin, we've got to get help. That leg's bad, and my arm is useless."

"But…" Ginny started.

"Gin, I know." Neville looked into her eyes hard. "I know. I want to help him. I want to know what's going on, but…"

There was a bright flash and the ground shook, bringing more of the building down around them. Neville grabbed his girlfriend and wrapped himself around her protectively. Debris fell all around them, and Neville received a knock on the head by a heavy piece of wood. Blood poured from the wound, and his vision blurred. His stomach rolled, and his breakfast came out all over Ginny's front.

"Neville!" Ginny shrieked as he rolled onto his back panting for air.

The earth rolled again, and this time Ginny covered Neville, though only a little bit more debris fell on them. She raised herself up and tried to look at his head. His hair was becoming matted with blood, and his eyes were staring up completely unfocused..

"Nev? Neville, babe, can you hear me?" Ginny said trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Everything's moving." Neville murmured. Ginny didn't know what she should do here. Neville tried to sit up, but Ginny pushed back down.

"Just rest a minute." She whispered.

"I'm fine, Gin." Neville said, but his eyes were still unfocused.

"No you're not, and if you don't rest a minute, you won't be." Ginny said pushing on his chest to keep him down. "I need to find help."

"Your leg." Neville said weakly. "Ginny I'm fine, I just took a bump to the head."

"And threw up all over me. My god, you can't even focus." Ginny argued.

"Well well well."

Ginny turned, and felt her whole body go cold. There were three of them. They black robes were torn, and dirty. Two of them still wore the masks of Death Eaters, while the one in front, the leader, had a short trimmed beard and cold dark eyes. He was smiling at Ginny as he sauntered in. He smiled at her, and Ginny felt a wave of nausea when she saw his rotten blackened teeth.

Ginny's stomach rolled as she smelled the foul stench coming off the leader.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing here?" The leader asked. Ginny inched back, the pain in her leg shooting all through her body, making her wince. "Oh, and you have a little friend."

"Stay away from her." Neville said sitting up. His head spun with the effort and he blinked a lot, trying to stop himself from retching again. "I swear I'll kill you.

"You hear that boys?" The leader laughed. "He's going to kill us?"

The other's laughed raucously and the leader turned back.

"Hey… I know you. You're Longbottom. Oh, Rudolphus would love to meet you. Not as pleased as he would be if you were that Greengrass bitch, but beggars can't be choosers, can they?" The leader laughed.

"Come on Mulciber, let's grab 'em." One of the masked men laughed. "They'll make nice sport for when the Dark Lord finishes with the Potter whelp."

"I'm taking the bitch." The other Death Eater said as he strode forward and grabbed Ginny by her hair, dragging her kicking and screaming to her feet.

"Ardeopenitus." Neville said, waving his wand. The spell passed harmlessly past the three Death Eaters and they all roared with laughter. And that was all the distraction Ginny needed.

Ginny stabbed her wand right into the eyehole of the Death Eater's mask who was holding her. He released her immediately and Ginny wrenched her wand out of his eye socket before kicking him in the groin and dropping to the ground. She fired three bone breakers at the other two, hitting the second masked man in the head.

His head exploded with the force of the spell and showered them all with brain, skull and blood. Neville also fired spells, though his aim was quite bad given his condition. However, it provided enough of a distraction for Ginny to take both of the live Death Eaters down for good.

Ginny didn't dare breath as Mulciber fell at last, his neck pouring blood from the severing hex she'd cast. Relative silence fell over them as they stared at the three dead men. Neville's head had cleared and he turned to look at Ginny who was breathing heavily as she looked ready to throw up herself. She was on her hands and knees, simply trying not to pass out.

The two looked up, readying themselves for another fight as they heard voices coming closer. There was a flash and a heavy thud just outside the doorway. Ginny put herself between Neville and the door, all the while, Neville was trying to get between Ginny and whatever was coming for them.

"Ginny!"

Arthur Weasley's face shone with relief as he saw his only daughter, still alive. He ran inside the broken down building and embraced her tightly. She winced with pain as her burned leg was bumped.

"Dad, I'm ok." Ginny said, though she felt immense relief at seeing her father. "We're ok. But I think Neville might need to get looked over, He got hit in the head really bad, and his arm…"

"Ginny' was hit in the leg by something that burn her." Neville replied quickly, getting to his feet. He wobbled, but Arthur quickly reached out and grabbed the youth.

"We'll get you both to the castle." Arthur said.

"Not until this is over." Ginny said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere until this is finished."

"Ginny, you've done enough." Arthur said firmly. "Your mother's going to have kittens when she finds out."

"Dad I…"

"No!" Arthur said quickly. "You've done enough. The Aurors are here, and the Order, and half the village. It's nearly over."

"He's right."

Ginny saw Remus Lupin and she felt more relief. The former Defense teacher had slipped inside and was now checking over Neville.

"That arm doesn't look too good." Remus said. "We'll get you up to the castle and Madam Pomfrey will fix you up."

"But Harry…" Neville tried to argue.

Remus looked over to Arthur who gave a grim look and Remus nodded. Neither man knew how the battle was going because no one could get close. Everything hinged on the outcome of that battle, and nearly every hope rested on Harry's shoulders.

* * *

Harry's wand flashed again and Voldemort conjured a shield which absorbed the spell. The most vile wizard in a century was gasping for breath and had stopped dodging Harry's spells. The duel had already lasted far longer than it should have, and so far, he'd barely managed to hurt the boy.

Harry was leaning heavily on his right leg, as Voldemort had cut his leg. He was also certain that he may have suffered a slight concussion. But he was still standing and that was something.

He was also breathing hard, but he felt that so long as he didn't get to cocky, or make any major mistakes, there was a chance. A chance he could win this fight. In his head, all the advice Sirius, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and even Snape were echoing. Harry had done his best to press the attack, and keep Voldemort on the defensive, but Voldemort was a very skilled wizard. It was taking nearly everything Harry had to stay upright and dodge Voldemort's spells. He had decided that if he kept moving, he wouldn't have to use a shield spell, and use more offensive hexes and curses.

A plan had begun forming in Harry's head. He thought if he could get his and Voldemort's wands to lock again, he could use second wand and end this once and for all. Harry knew what spells he wanted to use, but Voldemort was being most uncooperative.

The problem was, Voldemort was afraid of what could happen if their wands locked. Clearly Voldemort remembered how his own magic had turned against him the night he'd been revived. And he'd nearly lost his mind when their wands had connected earlier. Harry guessed that the dark wizard didn't wish Harry to escape.

"You're getting tired, Potter." Voldemort taunted. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not the only one." Harry replied.

"Why won't you just die?" Voldemort shouted angrily.

"You ever think that you had it wrong all this time?" Harry posed the question. "That maybe it wasn't you who was meant to kill me and that's why you've been unable to do it? And maybe you're not as all powerful as you think?"

"Or that perhaps maybe you're no longer immortal?"

Both Harry and Voldemort turned to see Severus Snape. Behind him the battle was coming to an end. There were only a handful of Death Eaters that Harry could see now, and he wondered just how many were dead.

He then wondered what had become of Daphne, and if she was still alive.

"Focus now." He told himself. "You can't lose your focus now, or you'll be dead."

"It's over, milord." Snape said, though he didn't sound subservient. In fact he sounded down right ferocious. Harry turned back to Voldemort, feeling very confused as he saw Voldemort staring at Snape.

"Master," Snape said, his voice dripping with venom that seemed to confuse Voldemort. "Use your power, and see into my mind. You need to know what has happened. Look into my mind and see your downfall."

Voldemort stood stunned by his servant's request before narrowing his eyes a bit and staring into Snape's eyes. A second later, Voldemort reeled with horror and rage.

"You can see it, can't you." Snape said his voice rising. "I've let my Occlumency shields down so you could see the truth. They're gone. All of them. Dumbledore found them all and destroyed them except your pet. I killed her moments ago. You're mortal now."

Voldemort's face twisted from one of confusion to one of purest rage. Snape simply smiled superiorly.

"You…" Voldemort said, his voice cold and shocked. "My most trusted… you dare betray me?"

"You betrayed me." Snape snarled. "I begged you. I begged you not to kill her."

Snape's wand was raised high at his former master. Voldemort was still standing in awe of his servants boldness, while Harry could only watch in confusion.

"You…" Voldemort began screaming, his wand flashing as Snape moved as well, firing hex after hex after hex. Harry could only watch in astonishment. He knew that Snape was supposed to be on the good side, though he'd always had his doubts. He had always thought that given the choice, Snape would simply rejoin Voldemort, and laugh as his master tortured Harry. Never in his wildest dreams could he have ever pictured Snape fighting against Voldemort.

Something in Harry's brain screamed at him to act.

Reaching into his right sleeve, Harry took out his second wand and took a deep breath. He had practiced fighting with two wands, but he had wanted it to be a surprise for Voldemort. But he was getting tired, and he wanted this to be over.

As Harry dropped into a fighting stance he realized that this was it. This was the end. All his questions could wait. All of his worries could wait. Everything had been leading him to this and Harry knew in his heart of hearts that the war was about to end, one way or another.

Harry lunged, firing off spells from both wands. The first hit Voldemort, who'd forgotten about Harry, and a large chunk of flesh and bone was ripped away from the Dark Lord's shoulder. Voldemort shrieked in rage, and Harry smiled inwardly. This was what he'd been hoping for. Anger clouded your judgment, and made you act rashly.

Voldemort was like a crazed animal now. He fired spells wildly, which Harry easily dodged, as Voldemort wasn't even aiming. He was simply pouring power into his hexes, which was Voldemort's second mistake.

The Dark Lord knew that he only had one real threat. Snape was a master duelist and his knowledge of spells was only surpassed by Voldemort's own. However, The Dark Lord didn't have the time nor did he have the patience for dragging the fight out. His duel with Potter had made him tired. It was taking a great effort to prevent his body from falling apart completely. Ever since he'd attempted to kill Potter a year ago, his body had begun to decay, and there was no other explanation for it.

It was why Voldemort was not using the killing curse on the boy now. The first time, he'd lost his body in a flash. Were it not for his Horcruxes, he would have surely died that night. The second time, the boy had fought back and their wands had locked. That night, specters of past victims had emerged from his wand and protected the boy, allowing him to escape. And the last time Voldemort had tried to eliminate the boy, he had thought for sure he'd done it until the spell rebounded, just as it had done the very first time they had met. He was sure that the reason he'd not lost his body for a second time was that he'd used Potter's blood to resurrect himself. Now however, there was nothing keeping him here. If he didn't finish this, he would be killed, and Voldemort feared nothing, except his own death.

Voldemort began attacking, giving neither Snape nor Harry a chance to press the advantage. Snape was keeping the fight close while Potter stayed his distance making it much harder to hit him with anything. Voldemort countered as much as he could, but he felt weaker and weaker, his magical core was being drained due to the amount of power he was using to keep his body from falling apart and the power he was pushing into his spell work. It was then he saw Potter now had two wands. He sneered. As if a second wand was going to be of any help to the boy. He was going to die. Slowly. Right after Snape.

Snape had so far avoided three killing curses from the Dark Lord. He was now trying to keep himself between Harry and the Dark Lord. He wanted to be the one to kill Voldemort. He wanted to make his former master pay for his betrayal, and for killing the one person in the whole world who'd ever cared for him. Lily Evans.

His wand moved faster than he'd ever managed before His mind had never been so focused. Snape's righteous anger flared as he cast one of his most favorite spells, Sectumsempra. A large gash opened on the front of Voldemort's chest who was no longer trying to shield himself. The Dark Lord roared and his wand flashed. Snape swatted and shielded himself, but the tide had turned and Snape found himself backing up.

There was a flash so bright that Snape had to shield his eyes, as did Voldemort. Harry had gotten sick of Snape blocking his way. He'd cast a powerful lumos spell, and shot it toward the two combatants, momentarily blinding them. Voldemort turned, firing at Harry, who was banished by Snape. Voldemort flicked his wand and lit Snape's robes on fire. Snape scrambled back, and tripped over his burning robes. He rolled on the dirt as Voldemort stalked towards him.

"I wish I had the time to properly teach you what it means to betray me. Goodbye, Severus."

Snape's eyes widened as Voldemort's eyes grew wide with unbridled ecstasy, his wand tip glowing green. And then, the Dark Lord was gone.

Harry got to his knees, and saw that Snape was on the ground, his robes smoking. Voldemort was stalking the Defense teacher as if he were prey, his wand lifting, it's tip beginning to glow the unmistakable green of the killing curse. Without thinking, Harry brought both his wands up and sent a curse. He pushed every ounce of power he could into the spell, both his wands lighting with a deep purple light. Harry's arms actually recoiled with the force of the spells.

The spells impacted Voldemort in the ribs ripping open his flesh, shattering bone and organs, and sent him tumbling head over heels. Snape was quickly getting to his feet, shaking off his robe, which smoldered on the ground. Harry also got to his feet and raced forward, his wands ready, a curse ready on his lips.

Voldemort was only getting to his hands and knees when Snape and Harry got to him. Voldemort sneered as he managed to get himself upright. He glowered at his enemies, wobbling slightly on his feet.

"You think I am beaten?"

Blood was pouring out of several very bad wounds, his robes dark with it. The dark Lord's breathing was little more the rattling gasps. His blackened face was smeared with dirt and blood. He clutched his wand tightly as he stared at the two men. Enemies come together with a similar goal standing shoulder to shoulder.

"You think a boy and a coward have managed to defeat the Greatest wizard of…"

"Oh shut up!" Harry scowled. He flicked his wand at Voldemort. To his great surprise, Voldemort moved and conjured a shield. Snape grabbed Harry and pulled him back, which proved to be his final act.

Voldemort stabbed his wand forward. It was already glowing, and the killing curse flashed. Snape's body was blown back into Harry knocking him to the ground. Harry was trapped under Snape's corpse, and Voldemort, limping, bleeding, and gasping came striding forward looking quite triumphant.

Harry's eyes flashed as he saw every face he knew had been killed because of Voldemort. His Mother. His Father. Cederic Diggory. Then the faces of his friends and images of what would happen to them.

"Foedus Dolor Infinitus!" Harry shouted, raising both his wands. Voldemort was hit directly in the chin. The Dark Lord was lifted in the air and came crashing down a few feet away. The village of Hogsmeade echoed with the shrieks of pain as he writhed on the ground from the effects of the curse.

The screams served as a strange signal, and fighting stopped almost at once, nearly every set of eyes turning towards the center of town.

It took a bit of effort, but Harry managed to get himself free from out from under Snape's body, and went to see what had become of his enemy. Has he walked, he saw Voldemort's wand lying on the ground, and stooped to pick it up, stuffing it into his pocket.

Daphne had told him of the infinite pain spell, a curse that would cause the victim to suffer never ending pain through their body for the rest of their lives. So far as Harry knew, there was no counter curse. But, Harry was certain the spell should not make the victim writhe like Voldemort was currently. It was almost as if Voldemort was suffering under a thousand Cruciatus curses. The only thing Harry could think was that he had used two wands, and had been thinking of Daphne at the time, afraid he wouldn't get to see her anymore.

As evil as Voldemort was, Harry didn't wish to extend the man's suffering. Even though he deserved it and more, Harry wasn't that kind of man, and knew that he never would be. Harry took a deep breath as he aimed his wands and cast a Reducto at Voldemort's head, before igniting the man's body on fire. Harry wanted there to be nothing left. He didn't want anything that might be used to resurrect the man again.

The corpse burned brightly and then a shockwave blasted outward from the body, and Harry was knocked to the ground once again. He was really getting tired of landing on his butt.

As he got to his feet, he began noticing something. The constant white noise of battle that had been ever present for so long was now conspicuous in its absence. He began to look around and could see that the Death Eaters that remained had all fallen to their knees, gripping their arms. It was strange. And then an idea popped into Harry's head.

The Dark Marks. Each and everyone of them were gripping their arms where the Dark Mark had been tattooed. Harry wondered if the Dark Mark was actually tied to Voldemort's soul. He remembered Snape saying that his mark had grown more vibrant as the Dark Lord grew in strength.

Harry turned and knelt by Snape's body, grabbing the man's left arm and pushing up the sleeve. The Dark Mark was gone, but Snape's arm looked melted, burned. Harry thought he may understand. The Dark Marks were something akin to Horcruxes. They had been tied to Voldemort's soul, and now that it was gone, the Dark Marks burned away.

And then something else occurred to Harry. The war was over. It was actually over. He had won. He had won and had lived through it. He was alive and he now had a future with…

"Daphne." Harry's eyes went wide as he began to scan the village.

"Daphne." He said louder, turning about. Everywhere he looked he saw faces staring back in awe, pride and worship. People were coming forward, cheering and laughing. Hands reached out for him, grasping his hand and shaking it. There were women crying with joy, trying to embrace him, but Harry tried to keep them back. There was only one person he wanted to embrace right now.

"DAPHNE!"

"Harry!"

Harry turned, but it wasn't Daphne running towards him. It was Sirius who grabbed him and embraced him hard.

"Sirius?"

"You did it kid, You fucking did it!" Sirius said, releasing Harry and holding his head to stare in his eyes. He felt immense pride and relief as he stood there looking his godson over. Harry was bloody, and caked in dirt, but overall, he looked fine.

"Have you seen Daphne?" Harry asked, pulling Sirius off him.

"No, but I'm sure…"

"DAPHNE!" Harry shouted, turning to look for his blonde haired, blue eyed angel.

"DAPHNE!" Harry shouted again. He needed to see her. To hold her. A panic began to creep up his spine. What if she hadn't made it? He didn't think he could bear it. He shouted and shouted for Daphne, praying she was alright.

And then she was there. Dirty, bloodied, and limping with Hermione and Tracey on either side of her, helping her forward. Harry's heart soared and he sprinted to her, engulfing her in his arms, stumbling a bit and falling down with a very relieved and tired looking Daphne in his arms. All at once, the stress of everything he'd done and seen washed over him in a wave of relief as Daphne pressed her lips to his at last.

"You beat him." She said softly. "I never doubted you would."

"I love you." Harry smiled, kissing her deeply, hands fisting in her hair. He stared deeply into his eyes as his heart pounded in his chest. She was sighing as she stared back. She looked so tired, and yet, so relieved. She bent and captured his lips, opening her mouth to allow Harry to deepen their kiss.

It would be written of later as being the kiss that heralded a new era of peace and love for the wizarding world.

* * *

"I was sure that he was about kill me." Daphne said with a weary sigh. She was currently lying in a bed in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. Her wounds hadn't been severe enough to have her sent to St. Mungo's like so many others, but Madam Pomfrey had let it be known that she would not be leaving her care for some time. Harry was sitting in a chair next to her, both his hands wrapped around hers. His wounds had not yet been treated as there were people far worse off than he was.

"So how…" Harry began to ask but Daphne gave him the faintest of smiles.

"Tracey." She said simply. "She and Hermione found me, and Tracey hit him with a piercing hex, right in his leg. She said she was aiming for his head, but thought she might have been shaking too much. As soon as I saw that he'd fallen, I scrambled up on top of him and began punching him."

Harry had seen her hands. Her knuckles had been bruised and bloodied, and he had never felt prouder of her than when she told him the reason.

"He shoved me off of him then, and tried hexing Hermione and Tracey. Hermione managed a shield, but whatever he used shattered it, but I guess it wasn't strong enough to hurt her to badly. Tracey managed to find cover. Draco I guess forgot about me. I was able to get my wand back, and then I… I used the same curse that I did on his Aunt in the Department of Mysteries."

"It's alright." Harry said softly. "He would have killed you. He almost did."

"I know." Daphne said, tears in her eyes. "All I could think of before Tracey and Hermione found me was you. I was so afraid, Harry. I thought for sure that I wouldn't get to be with you anymore, that I'd failed you."

"But you didn't." Harry smiled gently. "Funny thing is that I had something similar happen. I thought that he had won, but I thought of you, and I just wasn't ready to leave you, and I used that curse you told me about. The eternal pain curse. It saved me. You saved me."

"I think maybe we saved each other." Daphne whispered.

"Mister Potter?"

Madam Pomfrey was there now, looking very tired now. She had been treating all sorts of wounds and it was taking a lot out of her. Harry felt sympathetic to her, but she had a strange smile on her face as she looked on him.

"I can take a look at you now, if you'll come with me."

"I'm really ok…"

"Mister Potter, how many times must we have this argument?" Pomfrey looked at him, a playful scowl on her face.

"You'd better go." Daphne suggested. "I don't think she's above hexing you to get you to cooperate."

"A very intelligent young woman, Mister Potter, I would listen to her, were I you."

Harry's head fell as a smile played at his lips. He stood, and bent down to kiss Daphne gently. "I'll be back." He whispered. He turned to go when Daphne asked him…

"What's that?"

Harry turned, looking confused.

"In your pocket.

Harry reached back and felt the wand he had stuffed there just before he had ended the war once and for all. Voldemort's bone white wand.

"It's his. I took it and shoved it into my pocket. I guess I forgot about it." Harry said, pulling the wand out and staring at it with disgust.

"What do you intend to do with it?" Madam Pomfrey asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

Harry looked at the matron, and then to Daphne who looked a bit apprehensive as well. His face broke into a wide smile as he snapped the wand in his hands. He heard Pomfrey give a soft sigh, and Daphne laughed lightly.

"I'll burn it later tonight." Harry said as he turned to follow Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

The body count had been high. Of the two hundred and fifty Death Eaters who had followed their master to Hogsmeade, only around eighty remained, all awaiting trial in Azkaban. The Ministry had decided that all who were found guilty were to be executed. They would all be sent through the Veil.

Of the nearly thousand residents of Hogsmeade around a hundred adults and twenty five children lost their lives. Seventy five Hogwarts students also died, fighting against the Death Eaters. One hundred children who would never grow up. Never fall in love. Never have children of their own.

The Daily Prophet reported on barely anything else save the funerals for those who had fought. There was a very long article on both Albus Dumbledore, and a few days later, an article about Severus Snape appeared. Harry couldn't explain why, but he felt the need to save that article. He had never cared for the former potions professor, but the man had given his life to save Harry's. It left Harry with a million questions that no one could answer. Until the letter arrived.

Harry was sitting down for breakfast in the Great Hall. Daphne was still in the hospital wing, but Tracey and Hermione were there, and greeted him with smiles. Harry had noticed the two girls had gotten very close since the war ended, and Daphne explained it all to him. Harry was quite happy for the two girls, and out of respect, said nothing to either of them. If and when they wished to talk about their relationship, he'd listen.

Ron had only returned to school a few days ago, once the Lavender's prognosis turned for the better. Ron was still visiting her every afternoon with permission from the new Headmistress, but he was not staying with her all the time now.

Neville and Ginny were both still in the hospital wing, but they were both due to be released in the next two or three days.

Harry filled his plate, anxious to finished breakfast so he could see Daphne before classes. She was getting better, and like Harry had been so many times before, was itching to get out of there. Harry and Ron began chatting idly about the possibility of a pickup game of Quidditch that weekend, when the large brown owl landed before him, presenting an official looking letter. Harry took it, expecting another invitation to attend some sort of award ceremony from the Ministry. Minister Scrimgeour was most anxious to get Harry to come and speak before the Wizengamot, or the press and accept the Order of Merlin First Class. Harry wasn't interested. He just wanted to be left alone at last. Daphne and her parents had spoken to him a few days ago, and suggested that it would be a good idea for him to accept the award. Sirius also felt it was a good idea. They had all convinced him to finally accept Scrimgeour's invitation, but he refused to attend anything until Daphne was well enough to attend with him.

Harry opened the letter and was immediately stunned by the contents.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter is to inform you that you are the sole beneficiary of Severus Snape. His will was read yesterday, and as per the instructions, the contents of the Snape vault has been added to the Potter vault, and you inherit the house at Spinner's end. Mr. Snape's instructions were most explicit, and as such, we were not to inform you until his wishes had been carried out. His final wish was for us to send you the enclosed envelope._

_May your gold ever flow,_

_Ragnarak_

_Account Manager._

_Gringott's_

Harry stared wide eyed at the envelope which was addressed to him in the somewhat tight sloppy scrawl he'd seen on so many of his potion essays. He couldn't believe what he'd just read. Snape had named him the sole beneficiary of all of his estate. Snape, the man who'd hated him, belittled him, spent every waking moment to mentally abuse and torture him, all because of a lifelong grudge the man had held against Harry's father.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked. Harry slipped the letter from Gringotts to his redheaded friend as he kept staring at the envelope.

"Bloody hell."

"Ron." Hermione sighed exasperatedly. Ron's answer was to pass the letter to her.

"Holy shit." Hermione hissed after she finished, making Tracey and Ron laugh. Harry barely chuckled.

"Well, go on!" Tracey urged. "Find out what he had to say to you after everything."

Harry slipped his finger under the seal and opened the letter, his heart beating hard, unsure of what he wanted to see, or what he expected to see.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that I have been most unreasonable and even rude to you. As you know, your father and I hated each other, and for years, whenever I looked at you, all I saw was the smug face of my school rival. I saw this because I dare not look you in the eye and see your mother, my friend, staring back at me._

_You see, I am the reason your mother and father were killed. I was the one who heard a part of the prophecy and told Voldemort. When I learned it was you he intended to kill, I went and begged Dumbledore to protect your family._

_You see, when I was at school, I had only one friend. Your mother. We met a year before we came to Hogwarts, and as we grew up, I grew to love Lily. But, in our fifth year, my hatred of your father got the better of me, and after a particularly bad prank, wherein you mother tried to help me, I turned on her. In my anger, I insulted the one friend I had, and she, already becoming fed up with my choices, turned her back on me. I never forgave myself._

_In our final year, your mother and father began dating, and I joined the Death Eaters. I joined because I refused to let myself accept that I had turned Lily against me, and chose to blame your father. It wasn't until after she was killed that I realized everything that had happened between Lily and I was my fault. _

_My hate turned inward. You were a constant reminder of my failure, and I took it all out on you. _

_In the last year, I have seen you mature, and though I am loathe to admit it, even now, you are more your mother's son than I ever truly cared to admit. I knew it for certain the moment I had heard of you relationship with miss Greengrass. To forgive a betrayal, no matter the cause, so immense, is truly inspiring. I have observed you and miss Greengrass, and I saw all that I could have had had I the will to grow up. _

_You have become a man that deserves to be respect, Harry, and I wish to pass on one piece of advice to you. Live. Live your life, and forget all of your anger and hatred. Do as I could not, and be free of my burdens._

_With my sincerest and most heartfelt apologies,_

_Severus Snape._

Harry felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. After everything, Snape had been… Words failed Harry as he folded the letter and slipped it into his robes.

"What did it say?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry simply smiled at her. He knew that she was dying to know what was in the letter, but somehow, he just couldn't share it with her. He doubted he ever could. It seemed to be a private conversation between himself and his now most influential teacher. Harry knew that he would never have liked the man, but now…he was bursting with respect for him, and it was a very strange sensation.

"I'm going to go see Daphne." Harry said, getting up from his seat, leaving his friends staring in wonder after him.

* * *

"You ok?" Harry asked, handing Daphne a drink. She smiled her thanks and nodded.

"A bit tired." She replied. "That whole thing was really long."

They sat at a small table as far away from the crowd as they could. The ceremony had actually been better than Harry had expected. He hadn't had to give a speech, and he wasn't the only one to receive an award, though he got the most applause when he had accepted his. Now people were dancing and talking, and Both HArry and Daphne were rather surprised that people were being respectful enough to leave the two alone.

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" Harry smiled, making Daphne giggle lightly.

"You don't have to keep paying me compliments." She smiled. "I'm already yours."

She smiled wider as he bent forwards and kissed her. Harry had no idea what he was in for later that night, and she was practically shaking with anticipation. She'd been waiting for too long in her humble opinion.

"I just like reminding you of how fond I am of you." Harry said as he pulled away.

"I will never get tired of hearing that."

"Do you want to dance some more?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I think I'd rather go home." Daphne smiled.

"Oh…Alright." Harry said, looking a bit disappointed.

"My parents said I could spend the rest of the Easter holiday with you, and I have everything I need." Daphne said smiling pointedly as she shook her black clutch. Harry raised an eyebrow and she smirked.

"Extendable charm."

Harry laughed.

"Well, we should say goodbye to everyone." Harry said, getting up and offering his hand to her.

"I rather think they'll understand." Daphne said, leading him out of the hall and towards the floos. "We have a few things to do tonight, and they are far more important to me than those stupid awards. And as this is the first opportunity for us to be alone, I'm going to take advantage of it."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, rather flummoxed.

"Have I told you tonight how irresistible you look tonight?" Daphne replied before throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the green flames and called out Harry's home as he destination.

Harry followed her through and stumbled out of the fireplace, momentarily amazed he hadn't landed on his face. He wasn't given long to wonder about it as Daphne had him in her arms and her lips pressed against his. She was guiding him down the stairs and into his bedroom, where she tossed her clutch down, and slipped out of her high heeled pumps. Her hands slipped from around his neck and began to unbutton his shirt.

It wasn't very long before Harry and Daphne managed to get all of their clothes off and slipped into bed. Their passion built into a fevered pitch as they kissed, touched and explored each other far more than they ever had before.

Daphne was loving the feel of Harry's excitement pressing into her abdomen as she kissed his neck and listened to his softest of moans and hisses. She knew she was ready, but was putting off the moment until she thought she wouldn't be able to stand it. She could feel her own excitement, hot and sticky between her legs, and was trembling as she began to reach down between them and take Harry's manhood in her hand and slowly place it at the entrance to her center.

Harry raised up a bit as he felt her maneuvering him, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you…"

"If you even think of asking me if I'm sure, I will put a stinging hex on each of your cheeks, and I don't mean the ones on your face." Daphne said sternly. "I have wanted to have you make love to me since my birthday. It's been all I could do not to drag you to the Room of Requirement or the Prefects Bathroom and ravish you. I love you Harry. I love you more than I could express in mere words, and I want to be with you. Right here, right now. Please, for the love of….ooooooohhhhhhh."

Harry slowly sank into her and Daphne's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She felt the resistance which Harry pushed through, and she hissed slightly. She wrapped her legs around him when he started to pull out and fixed him with a hard look, which made him freeze.

"Again." She whispered, and Harry complied. She gave another long low moan of pleasure as he sank ever deeper into her. She grabbed his head and kissed him as he began a slow steady rhythm and softly began rolling her hips in time with his soft thrusts.

It was unlike anything she had felt before. He had used his fingers on her, but it wasn't like this. The feeling that was building in the pit of her stomach was indescribable. And then, Harry angled himself differently, and he rubbed against her slightly differently and in sent shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body. Her toes curled, and the muscles in her thighs quivered.

Again." She panted in his ear, and Harry complied, and again the sparks. Over and over she felt this wondrous sensation, as Harry's breathing became heavier, and they began to sweat from the heat of it. Daphne kicked off their blankets and held him ever tighter to her, urging him on with her frantic whispers and moans.

And then, his body tensed and he gave a soft grunt, and a squeak of surprise. She could feel him erupting inside of her, and then her body tensed and the feeling that had been building within her stomach exploded. She cried out, and gripped his shoulders as her body spasmed and writhed under him.

It took several minutes before either of them could speak. Slowly Daphne untangled herself from her lover, allowing him to roll off of her, and wrap his arms around her. They lay cuddled together, attempting to catch their breath. Harry continued kissing her temple, sighing most contentedly.

"That was…" Harry tried, but words failed him.

"I know why I waited." Daphne said, still panting. "But I'm an idiot for waiting. We could have e doing that for a couple of months now."

Harry response was soft laughter, which Daphne found more than a bit contagious. She turned herself a bit so she was facing Harry. She kissed him deeply, her hands running up and down his naked spine, making him shiver slightly. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"So, do you think we could try that again?" She asked, rather shyly.

"Anytime you'd like." He replied, kissing her.

"How about now?"

* * *

Harry's love for formal events had not gotten more accommodating in the last year. He hated them just as much as he had hated the Yule Ball. The only thing he did like about them was that Daphne got really done up. His girlfriend lived for these things, only because she loved dressing up. Harry thought that if she had her way, she'd get dressed up everyday, not that he had any argument against it.

She had really gone all out today though. He barely listened to the speeches as he was so enamored with his girlfriend, who knew he was staring at her from across the hall. He knew that she knew, because she was smiling.

She loved that he still couldn't help stare at her even after all this time, and hoped that he would continue to stare like that for many years to come. Especially if what she had heard turned out to be true.

"You've got to stop smiling like that." Tracey said from beside her. "You're only fueling his fire."

"Kind of the point." Daphne replied.

Tracey only shook her head. She then glanced around, her good humor dieing a bit.

"This is so strange."

"You've been saying that all day." Daphne replied. "You'd better get used to it. It's happening no matter what. We're graduating."

"I know, I know. That isn't what's so strange. I mean, it is, but… don't you feel a bit odd. I mean, we're the smallest graduating class in Hogwarts history. Last year was small, but our year is the smallest. We lost the most." Tracey said softly.

Daphne looked around now and sighed as well. It was true. She remembered their class had always been the smallest, which she knew to be a result of the first war against Voldemort. The class behind hers had easily twice the number of students as her before the final battle, and each year after had been bigger. People hadn't had children often during the first war, and many other's had been killed. When Harry defeated Voldemort the first time, people began having families again. So no matter what, her graduating class was always going to be small, but now it was on record as being the absolute smallest in history.

Of the Slytherins, there was only herself, Tracey, Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini. Four of the original ten.

The Gryffindors had lost two. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Daphne looked to Parvati Patil, who was smiling, though it didn't touch her eyes. The girl had never been the same since the battle. Her face had been scarred, but everyone had been scarred in one way or another. No, Parvati had become rather withdrawn, almost as if she'd lost someone very close to her. No one knew what the reason was, and Parvati refused to talk about that day.

The Hufflepuffs had only four surviving members in their year. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Oddly, Zacharias had become a sort of Pariah. Daphne had heard the stories of the boy screaming like a girl and running away, abandoning younger kids to be killed. He spent a lot of time on his own, and barely anyone in his house spoke to him.

The Ravenclaws had suffered only two losses. Only Kevin Entwhistle, who'd died protecting three younger students, and Su Li, who had suffered a great deal at the hands of Death Eaters who'd turned out to be recent graduates of Hogwarts, barely a year out of school.

Daphne sighed. She imagined that graduation was supposed to be a happy event, yet, as she sat waiting for the moment she would step up onto the stage and accept her qualification, she was reminded of all her class had suffered, and of those whom she would never have the chance to get to know. She turned to look at Harry, who had a questioning look in his eyes. Clearly he had seen her smile fade. She gave him a grateful look and shook her head. She could tell he wasn't pleased, but he could do nothing at the moment.

The Ceremony was long, especially as there was a moment of remembrance for those who had given their lives. Daphne got a bit choked up as the names were listed off. Though she did feel a flash of rage when Draco Malfoy's name was called out. In her humble opinion, Draco should have been removed from the registry for his crimes.

Soon after, the students were called up to accept their qualifications. Daphne was cheered on when her name was called, and she paused long enough to shake hands with Headmistress McGonagall and get her picture taken for the Daily Prophet. She along with everyone in attendance cheered loudly when Harry's turn came. Even a year after, he was still the hero, and his distaste for it showed on his face, even as he forced his smile for his picture. Daphne decided she would make him feel a bit better about it later that night. In fact, she was really looking forward to the ceremony to be over. They had been making plans all year, and Daphne couldn't wait to begin their journey. Just the idea of lying on a beach drinking up the sun with Harry at her side was intoxicating. She couldn't wait to see the Caribbean.

But there was something else she was anxious for, if what Tracey had mention was in fact true, and she desperately hoped it was.

When the ceremony was over, the graduating class greeted their families and friends for about an hour before they were taken to a room off of the Great Hall and flooed to a private hall in London for a party.

They had all heard that graduating classes usually remained partying in the hall until the next morning, but as this class was so small, it turned out to be a rather intimate dinner. There was dancing afterwards, but it seemed that after the long and entertaining meal, everyone was ready to leave.

"You'd better take a lot of pictures and bring back lots of gifts." Tracey said hugging Daphne tightly.

"We won't be gone that long." Daphne reminded. "Just a month. You and Hermione will be gone a lot longer. You guys are going all over Europe for god's sake."

"Yeah, but that's really just around the corner. You two are going half a world away." Tracey replied.

"I'm jealous." Lavender sighed as she came over to her girlfriends. "I can't imagine how romantic and amazing a time you'll have."

"Ron said he'd take you." Tracey reminded the blonde who shrugged.

"Yeah he did, but we've got to get the money together. Harry offered, but Ron refused. He's got his pride, and wants to earn his way." Lavender said, looking over her shoulder to where her boyfriend was talking to Neville, Harry and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Well, getting signed to the Cannons is a good start." Daphne smiled.

"And he'll probably turn that team around." Hermione said as she joined the girls. "I bet he'll be named captain within a year."

She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend who gave her a soft kiss, making her blush ever so slightly.

"All set for your getaway?" Hermione asked Daphne who nodded excitedly.

"All packed. We're going back to the house and leaving first thing in the morning, though I doubt we'll be able to sleep. I think we'd leave tonight if we could, but the international portkey won't activate until around eight tomorrow morning." Daphne sighed.

"I don't think you'll be too anxious for that after you get home." Tracey smirked knowingly. Hermione looked at her and then groaned.

"Please tell me you didn't tell her." She said releasing Tracey and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"How could I not?" Tracey asked.

"Tracey, babe, that was supposed to be a secret." Hermione scowled.

"What was a secret?" Lavender asked, now very curious.

"Harry's going to…" Tracey began but Hermione put her hand over Tracey's mouth.

"It's no one's business but Harry's and Daphne's.

Lavender didn't need much to piece this puzzle together. She smiled and began practically bouncing up and down and waving her hands frantically. She was squealing as well. Both Hermione and Tracey were giving her rather pointed looks as the boys were now approaching.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lavender asked Ron, hitting his shoulder.

"Tell you what?" Ron asked, now rubbing his arm.

"About what Harry…"

"What Harry what?"

Harry was standing behind them, and they all turned to look at him rather guiltily. Neville was standing to hiss side, looking a bit guilty as well, as he was sure what was being talked about. He was very grateful that he had not come over earlier.

"Nothing!" Tracey said loudly. She ran over to Harry, hugged him tightly. "Have fun, bring me presents. BYE!"

She grabbed Hermione by the wrist and led her towards the floo. Hermione looked rather upset as she wasn't given a chance to say her good byes. Harry watched them go and while he knew he'd se them again in a month, he still felt a bit angry. He'd have to make Tracey pay for running off with Hermione. He turned his narrowed eyes back to Lavender, who was fidgeting badly. Before he could say anymore, she had lunged at him and hugged him. She whispered a congratulations into his ear and stepped back. She gave significant look to Ron who shook his head and hugged Harry in a manly fashion.

"Come visit me when you get back. I want to hear almost everything when you get back." The redhead said. "And Mum will have kittens if you don't come for dinner."

"You know I will." Harry replied, patting Ron's back.

"Same goes for me." Neville said, clasping Harry's arm, and pulling him in to another manly type hug with a lot of back slapping.

"Send Ginny our love." Harry said. Neville gave Daphne a big hug as well and then went off to say good bye to a few others who were lingering.

"So, have you talked to everyone?' Harry asked as he took Daphne's hand.

"Pretty much." She smiled.

"You ready to head home then?"

Daphne nodded with an expectant smile. Harry led her to the floo and one by one they left their graduation party and returned to Harry's home, a gift from Sirius. It was a nice little house just outside of London. Something to start his life with. Sirius had explained that he had lived there when he'd begun his Auror training after he had graduated. It was a very nice, if not small two bedroom home. "Perfect for a young couple just starting out." Sirius had said.

It was dark until Harry waved his wand, and Daphne gasped. Harry had obviously gotten someone to set up the room. There were candles all over the place and a small table set in the center of the room with two glasses set on it, and a bottle of what she guessed was champagne resting a bucket of ice next to it.

"This is really…" She turned around to say when her breath caught in her throat. She knew it was going to happen. Tracey had told her as much, but she had doubts that Harry would actually do it. Yet there he was before her down on his knee with a small box opened in his hand. There, resting on a bed of green velvet was the most beautiful diamond engagement ring she had ever seen.

"Yes." She said when she found her breath.

"But I haven't…" Harry started. Daphne threw herself at him, kissing him soundly.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes." She said between kisses.

Harry did eventually get the question out, but by then they had made love twice and finished the bottle of champagne. Daphne grinned when he did ask and snuggled deeper into his arms as she stared at her new ring. To her, a more perfect beginning to life out of Hogwarts could not be imagined. She knew for a fact that she was an extremely lucky young woman, and she also knew that her life with Harry would be blessed in every way. She simply could not wait to find out what it had in store for them..

Finished at last!


End file.
